Thinking about
by Gurren-san
Summary: La traque de Scar est lancée par Kimblee mais il n'est pas seul. De nouvelles recrues l'accompagnent avec parmi elles une femme de caractère. Vont-ils lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou s'avérer plus intéressants que prévus ? KimbleexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue dans ma première fic, consacrée évidemment à mon dieu, j'ai nommé le terrible Kimblee (dans le bon sens, bien sûr). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des fics mais si vous pouviez me laisser une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça sera très gentil ^_^ Je devrais uploader à raison d'un chapitre par semaine si tout va bien mais rien n'est moins sûr. J'essaierai en tout cas d'être régulière.**

**Pour le rating (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?), je mets T surtout parce que c'est Kimblee, on ne sait jamais. Pas de spoilers en principe, sauf si vous ne lisez pas du tout le manga ou que vous ne regardez pas Brotherhood. Mais comme je lis les scans, j'espère que certaines choses ne m'échapperont pas ^_^'**

**Bien entendu, FMA ne m'appartient pas, sinon ça s'appellerait Gurren no Renkinjutsushi. Mais Julia Morton et ses compagnons ainsi que d'autres personnages qui apparaitront plus tard sont à moi.**

**Je tiens à remercier mon bêta-lecteur (il se reconnaitra) ainsi que BONES qui a réalisé un très bel épisode 32 qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

QG de Central. Lundi 13 novembre. 9h10.

« Et vous tâcherez donc de lui apporter toute l'aide que vous pourrez dans la traque et la capture de Scar. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Avec un regard amicale mais ferme, le général Raven fixa les quelques militaires qui se tenaient devant lui au garde à vous. Cinq au total dont une femme, ils avaient été choisis parmi de nouvelles recrues non seulement pour leurs capacités mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient besoin de compléter leur connaissance du terrain. Quoi de mieux dès lors que l'arrestation du fameux criminel ishbal.

« Oui, monsieur ! Á vos ordres, monsieur », répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Les braves soldats », pensa l'officier supérieur en souriant. « Bien, rendez-vous dans la salle 116 de l'aile ouest du QG. Il vous y attend probablement déjà et vous donnera sans doute plus de détails. Bon travail ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Raven congédia ses hommes qui se hâtèrent de sortir de son bureau pour prendre leur nouvelle affectation.

« Vous vous rendez compte, les gars, on va traquer Scar. C'est l'occasion de bien se faire voir pour avoir de l'avancement. », dit l'un d'eux une fois arrivé dans le couloir.

« Tu as raison, Meyer, on va capturer ce dingue et à nous la promotion ! », lui répondit un de ses collègues, dénommé Morris. Les autres soldats sourirent et acquiescèrent également, sûrs qu'ils étaient de parvenir à briller lors de l'enquête.

« Ou à nous le cimetière et la gerbe de fleurs… » Cette remarque provoqua le silence dans le petit groupe.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois défaitiste, Morton ? Hors de question que je me fasse tuer ! », protesta le dénommé Meyer. Petit et trapu, il ressemblait plus à un bouledogue qu'à un homme mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser pour autant.

« Défaitiste ? Je vois la réalité en face, c'est tout. Si cet Ishbal a tué plusieurs alchimistes d'état sans mal, vous croyez vraiment qu'on va réussir à lui tenir tête avec nos petits fusils ? »

Cette remarque pleine de bon sens avait été faite par la seule femme du groupe. Agée d'environ 23 ans, elle était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux violets. Sure d'elle, elle refusait de se bercer d'illusions quant à cette mission qu'elle considérait presque comme du suicide pour de nouvelles recrues comme eux.

« Oui, Meyer a raison. Tout va bien se passer », reprit Morris. « On ne sera pas tout seul puisque ce Kimblee sera avec nous pour traquer Scar. C'est tout de même un alchimiste d'état lui aussi et il a fait la guerre d'Ishbal... »

« Où il a tué cinq officiers supérieurs pour une raison encore inconnue aujourd'hui », le coupa Morton. « Vous imaginez : on nous envoie arrêter un malade avec l'aide d'un autre malade… »

« Bon sang, Morton, tu es vraiment pénible. », aboya Meyer. « Bon il a tué ses officiers supérieurs et alors ? Tu n'as pas appris à l'académie qu'il arrivait souvent que des soldats tuent leurs supérieurs sur un champ de bataille ? Sans compter qu'il a quand même fait de la prison, ce n'est pas comme s'il se baladait dans la nature depuis tout ce temps. Si le gouvernement a décidé de le libérer, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que Kimblee a tué ces hommes dans un geste désespéré ou pour protéger des Ishbals comme cela s'est vu ? », répliqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Il est connu pour avoir fait preuve d'un sang froid remarquable sur le terrain alors garde ton petit discours de prof pour toi ! »

Les deux soldats stoppèrent leur marche et s'affrontèrent du regard. Leurs collègues soupirèrent. « Et c'est reparti... », pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Entrés la même année à l'académie, Julia Morton et Francis Meyer n'avaient cessé de se tirer dans les pates depuis le départ. L'un voulant toujours être au-dessus de l'autre, que ce soit au niveau des cours théoriques qu'au niveau de la pratique. Un esprit romantique aurait pu croire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais il aurait très vite changé d'avis en apprenant qu'ils avaient failli s'entre-tuer lors d'un exercice d'endurance dans l'Ouest du pays.

En effet, trois ans auparavant, le hasard avait voulu qu'ils soient désignés dans la même équipe de deux lors de l'exercice. Cependant, incapables de concilier leurs caractères opposés et leurs points de vue divergents, ils s'étaient allègrement disputés dès le départ, se jouant de mauvais tours dès que l'occasion se présentait : terre dans le sac de couchage, fourmis dans la nourriture et ainsi de suite. Une attitude qui avait failli leur coûter la vie lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur boussole et leur matériel lors d'une de leur discussion houleuse : l'un des deux (aujourd'hui encore, aucun ne veut se rappeler qui a commencé) avait jeté le sac de l'autre dans la rivière qui jouxtait leur campement. Malheureusement, le second sac avait suivi dans la seconde et avec lui, la carte et la boussole qui leur avaient été remises par les instructeurs. Après en être venus aux mains, ils avaient réalisé leur bêtise avec effroi. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une trêve, au moins le temps de retrouver le camp de base.

Cette affaire leur aurait presque valu l'exclusion de l'académie si leurs instructeurs n'avaient pas décidé de fermer les yeux vu qu'ils avaient quand même réussi à revenir à la base sans carte ni boussole. Depuis ce moment et jusqu'à leur sortie de l'académie (ex-æquo et avec mention du jury malgré cet incident), ils s'étaient tous les deux calmés, comprenant qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenus amis mais ne se détestaient plus comme autrefois. Et leurs chamailleries reprenaient régulièrement.

« Pff… C'est ça, madame joue les dures mais en fait tu as peur de Scar… et de Kimblee par-dessus le marché », ricana Meyer. « Tu es pathétique, ne compte pas sur moi pour te protéger quand il faudra affronter l'Ishbal. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. », répliqua la jeune femme. « C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention à tes arrières. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé dans l'Ouest, hein ? Ce n'est pas moi qui tremblais comme un pauvre petit malheureux qui a peur de mourir. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! », s'énerva Meyer. « Tu ne valais pas mieux que moi, ma vieille, sans compter que finalement c'est moi qui nous ai ramenés à la base cette fois-là. », conclut fièrement le soldat.

« Oh oui, bien sûr, après nous avoir perdus pendant cinq jours dans les montagnes, c'est vrai que tu mérites une médaille ! », se moqua Julia. « Je te ferais remarquer que sans mon aide, tu serais encore là-bas. Donc, je vaux aussi bien que toi sur le terrain. Alors arrête de me prendre de haut ! »

Meyer allait répliquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Maxims, l'un des soldats du groupe. « Euh… il ne faudrait pas nous dépêcher de rejoindre Kimblee ? Je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on arrive en retard dès le premier jour où on est censé travailler avec lui. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Meyer.

« Déjà 9h15 », répondit son collègue.

« Merde ! », jura Meyer. « On ferait mieux de se grouiller. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me le mettre à dos dès le départ. »

Julia leva les yeux au ciel « Et c'est moi qui suis censée avoir peur de ce Kimblee ?, pensa-t-elle. « Quand j'y pense, s'il a été capable de tuer de sang froid ses supérieurs, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer avec nous ? Et ce ne sont pas les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet qui vont me rassurer. Pour certains, c'est un bon soldat dont il faut quand même s'en méfier. Pour d'autres, un sociopathe. Et pour d'autres encore un malade mental à qui il ne faut pas tourner le dos. Je me demande où est la vérité là-dedans. »

« Alors tu t'amènes, Morton ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! », lui lança Meyer.

« Oui, je viens, c'est bon », dit la jeune femme. « Dans tous les cas, on sera très vite fixé. »

Et ils se remirent en route au pas de course vers la fameuse salle 116 que leur avait indiqué le général Raven.

* * *

« Central… L'Est… Puis de nouveau Central, il faut croire que ce Scar aime voyager », pensa Kimblee avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne restera plus longtemps en liberté, ni en vie d'ailleurs. Par contre, quel est l'intérêt d'aider le docteur Marcoh à s'enfuir ? Si j'en crois les rapports et Envy, il aurait plutôt tendance à tuer les alchimistes, pas à les sauver… Á croire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. »

Kimblee leva la tête des rapports qu'il était en train de parcourir pour regarder dehors. Vêtu de son éternel costume blanc, il avait posé son chapeau sur la table et attendait patiemment les hommes dont Envy lui avait parlé, tout en se remémorant leur conversation.

_« Ah… Les collègues du docteur Marcoh… Votre cruauté n'a donc pas de limites…. », dit Kimblee._

_« Hé… », fit l'homonculus dans un sourire sinistre. « Au fait, même si on ne doute pas que tu arriverais très bien à te débrouiller tout seul, on va te confier quelques hommes pour t'aider. Ce sont de nouvelles recrues mais je suis sûr qu'elles pourront profiter de ton expérience. », continua Envy._

_« Hmm… De nouvelles recrues. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de devoir travailler avec des amateurs alors que l'affaire est si sérieuse. Pourquoi ne pas me confier des hommes un peu plus expérimentés ? », demanda l'alchimiste._

_« C'est sur demande du général Raven. D'après lui, ce sont les meilleurs de leur promotion, il manquerait juste un peu d'expérience sur le terrain. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il veut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Ce vieux fou n'a jamais eu de patience pour les petits nouveaux malgré ses airs affables. », conclut Envy._

_« Ils manqueraient juste un peu d'expérience sur le terrain ? », demanda Kimblee avec un regard perplexe. « Je ne savais pas que Raven me considérait comme un instructeur… Très bien, je ferai avec ce qu'on me donne mais au premier problème, je les laisse derrière. »_

_« Oh… ? Ta cruauté n'a donc pas de limites, Kimblee ? », lui rétorqua l'homonculus sans se départir de son sourire cruel._

_L'écarlate ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_« Une dernière chose : évite de trop leur en dire. Ça évitera les questions désagréables plus tard. », termina Envy._

_« Cela va de soi. », répondit Kimblee._

L'alchimiste sortit de sa rêverie pour fixer l'horloge présente dans la pièce.

« 9h20 presque… Ils devaient être là à 9h. Je suppose que le général y est encore allé de son petit laïus encourageant. Ça fait sourire quand on sait ce qu'il pense vraiment de ses hommes. », songea-t-il.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par plusieurs coups frappés à la porte.

« Entrez », dit-il simplement en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux cinq soldats. Meyer prit alors la parole :

« Nous sommes les soldats que le général Raven vous envoie pour aider à la capture de Scar, monsieur. A vos ordres ! »

Kimblee les fixa avec attention au point qu'il finit par les mettre mal à l'aise.

« Et vous vous appelez ? », finit par demander l'alchimiste.

« Je suis Francis Meyer, voici Jules Morris, André Maxims, John Mitchell et Julia Morton, monsieur. », dit l'homme en les désignant tour à tour.

« Meyer, Morris, Maxims, Mitchell et Morton… Quel humour, général Raven ! », pensa-t-il avant d'ajouter tout haut : « Si vous êtes à mes ordres, vous veillerez à arriver à l'heure désormais. Je suppose également que le général Raven vous a dit qui j'étais. Nous passerons donc sur les présentations d'usage pour nous mettre au travail. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire votre travail et de le faire correctement. Nous avons un criminel à attraper et ça ne sera pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'il a le don de disparaitre dès que l'armé veut mettre la main sur lui. »

Après un nouveau silence, il conclut : « Sachez aussi que je ne tolérerai pas l'échec. » Et il leur tourna le dos pour se plonger dans le dernier rapport qu'il avait reçu sur les agissements de Scar.

Les soldats se regardèrent tour à tour avant de déglutir.

« Et bien, il sait ce qu'il veut. », se dit Julia. « Et cette manière de fixer les gens, c'est vraiment bizarre… Allez, au travail je suppose. » et elle contourna la table pour se retrouver face à Kimblee. Ses collègues, bien qu'encore impressionnés par leur premier contact avec l'alchimiste, lui emboitèrent le pas et bientôt, ils furent tous à ses côtés.

« Que vous a dit le général Raven exactement à propos de l'affaire ? », demanda l'alchimiste sans relever la tête.

Les nouvelles recrues se regardèrent. Julia se décida à prendre la parole lorsque Meyer la devança en lui lançant un regarde de biais. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en échange.

« Il nous a précisé que cet Ishbal a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes parmi les alchimistes d'état mais qu'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'à eux. Il semble d'ailleurs être très bien renseigné sur leurs agissements et leur localisation puisqu'il parcourt tout le pays à leur recherche. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, Morris l'interrompit : « Á ce propos, monsieur », demanda-t-il, « vous croyez qu'il est possible qu'il y ait une taupe au sein de l'armée qui le renseigne sur les alchimistes d'état ? Il semble les trouver toujours si facilement. »

« Vous croyez sincèrement que c'est possible ? », lui demanda l'alchimiste en le fixant de son regard bleu perçant. « Vous semblez oublier que c'est d'un Ishbal dont nous parlons. Vous imaginez sans doute qu'il va demander de l'aide à l'armée ? La guerre a eu lieu il y a sept ans déjà. Ce Scar a eu tout le temps nécessaire, je pense, pour se renseigner tout seul et observer ses futures victimes. C'est un patient. », dit Kimblee alors que le soldat baissait la tête devant l'absurdité de sa question.

« Autre chose ? », continua-t-il en reportant son regard sur le reste du groupe.

« Le général Raven nous a également dit qu'il pourrait encore se trouver à Central en ce moment. Il a été blessé lors de l'affrontement qui l'a opposé au Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric et à son frère, il y a peu de temps. Il n'a pas pu aller très loin. », finit Meyer.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas.», répliqua l'alchimiste écarlate. « Fullmetal Alchemist... Voilà un nom que je ne connais pas. », se dit Kimblee.

« On pourrait peut-être utiliser un appât pour le faire sortir de sa cachette ? », demanda Maxims.

Un fin sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'écarlate à cette suggestion. « Pour que Scar le tue si jamais cela se passe mal ? », répliqua vivement Kimblee. « L'idée serait idéale dans d'autres circonstances sans doute mais je pense que le gouvernement souhaiterait éviter de perdre encore un alchimiste, surtout si d'autres solutions peuvent être privilégiées. Je sais être patient, nous allons le chercher mais sans le provoquer, même si ça doit prendre du temps. »

« Il aura du mal à passer inaperçue avec les avis de recherche de toute façon. Et s'il est blessé, ça sera encore plus dur. Quelqu'un finira par l'apercevoir…. A-t-on déjà fait un appel à témoin ? », demanda Julia.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui pose les bonnes questions. Je commençais à désespérer de ces recrues », se dit Kimblee en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme. « Cela a déjà été fait en effet. Mais si le nombre de témoignages récolté est assez important, nous allons pourtant devoir faire le tri entre ce qui est vrai et ce que l'imagination de certains leur fait voir. », lui répondit l'alchimiste avec un léger sourire.

« Bien, vous savez presque tout à ce que je vois. Mais sachez également que Scar se déplace désormais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Gardez cela à l'esprit lorsque vous lirez les témoignages. », continua l'alchimiste en se rappelant ce qu'Envy lui avait dit au sujet des informations à divulguer. « Inutile en effet de leur préciser qui est cette personne. De plus, je ne voudrais pas être gêné dans ma tâche. », songea-t-il.

« Votre premier travail consistera donc à éplucher ces dossiers. Il y en a 35, composés de 20 témoignages à chaque fois. Dès que vous aurez trouvé quelque chose qui semble plausible, prenez-en note, nous verrons plus tard ce que ça vaut. », termina l'écarlate.

« Super, vu le nombre, on en au moins pour deux jours. », pensa Julia. « J'aurais peut-être dû me taire… Quoiqu'il aurait de toute façon fallu passer par là, je suppose. » Et tout en fixant Kimblee qui se plongeait dans un autre rapport sur Scar, elle se mit au travail avec ses collègues, tous conscients de réfléchir avant de parler désormais, sous peine de se voir infliger une remarque cinglante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire. Mais avant, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir alors merci ^_^ N'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ça m'intéresse.**

**FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas, sinon vous pensez bien que Kimblee serait le personnage principal.**

**Je remercie aussi mon bêta-lecteur et en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

« Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… »

Le travail des sept personnes n'était rythmé que par ce seul bruit depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois heures. Le résultat de la lecture des témoignages était assez mitigé. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qu'on pouvait classer parmi les divagations d'ivrognes (un homme jurait avoir croisé le fugitif déguisé en femme au plein milieu de la nuit) et de l'autre côté, ceux qui contenaient quelques bribes d'informations mais pas assez pour situer correctement le fugitif. Le silence était donc retombé sur la pièce depuis un bon moment lorsque tout d'un coup…

« Groouiiik ! »

Morris releva vivement la tête en rougissant et en espérant que personne n'ait entendu son pauvre estomac. Il comprit que c'était peine perdue lorsqu'il vit que Kimblee le fixait. Celui-ci tourna d'ailleurs son regard vers l'horloge et vit qu'elle indiquait 12h40.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est l'heure de la pause. », se dit l'alchimiste avant de prendre la parole : « Messieurs, je pense que vous avez mérité une petite pause. Allez manger quelque chose et retrouvons nous ici dans 30 minutes. »

Sans se faire prier, les soldats quittèrent la pièce en échangeant des regards soulagés. Á vrai dire, ils avaient tous faim depuis un bon moment mais aucun n'avait osé interrompre Kimblee pour lui demander ce qu'il en était des pauses prévues par le règlement.

« Je crois qu'on peut remercier ton estomac, vieux. », dit Meyer à leur sauveur.

« Tu parles, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Et vous avez vu la façon qu'il a de vous fixer… avec ses yeux. », répondit Morris.

« Ça vous donne des frissons, c'est vrai. Il me ferait presque peur. », ajouta Maxims.

« Et pourtant, il est plus petit que toi. Allez les gars, ce n'est pas un ogre non plus. », ricana Meyer. « Et toi, Morton, tu en penses… »

Mais il ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa collègue ne les avait pas suivis.

« Mais elle est où encore, celle-là ? », demanda-t-il en regardant les autres.

« Elle est restée pour continuer à travailler, je crois. Mais elle finira bien par nous rejoindre. Tu la connais : c'est un estomac sur pattes. », lui dit Maxims.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Allons-y, je commence vraiment à mourir de faim et 30 minutes, ce n'est pas beaucoup. », répondit Meyer en se dirigeant vers la cantine alors que les autres lui emboitaient le pas.

De son côté, la dite Morton n'avait même pas relevé la tête de son travail lorsque ses collègues masculins avaient quitté la pièce. Elle était concentrée sur un témoignage particulièrement insensé. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le laisser de côté après avoir constaté son absurdité mais sa curiosité la poussait à le lire jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir en rire après. Un sourire était d'ailleurs présent sur ses lèvres depuis un bon moment. Et elle ne vit donc pas Kimblee s'approcher d'elle par derrière.

« C'est donc si intéressant que vous sautez la pause de midi ? », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Surprise la jeune femme sursauta et lâcha le rapport qu'elle tenait en main. Celui-ci retomba sur la table en un "paf" qui fit se déplacer les feuilles qu'elle avait rassemblées pour prendre des notes.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! », lui dit-elle en haussant la voix et en se retournant vers lui.

Dans l'intervalle, Kimblee avait reculé de quelques pas et affichaient un sourire moqueur.

« Manifestement. », répondit-il simplement tout en songeant qu'elle devrait être un peu plus sur ses gardes sinon elle se ferait manger toute crue une fois arrivée sur le terrain.

Julia fronça les sourcils à sa dernière réplique. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon de prendre les gens par surprise mais s'abstint. « Mieux vaux ne pas le mettre en colère… Si tant est qu'un homme comme lui puisse perdre son sang froid... Oui, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. », pensa-t-elle. Ils continuèrent à se fixer jusqu'à ce que l'alchimiste reprenne la parole en se dirigeant vers la porte :

« Vous comptez donc rester ici et sauter la pause du déjeuner. Très bien, mais j'espère que ça ne diminuera pas votre capacité à vous concentrer. Et ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous avez faim dans une heure. », lui dit-il, toujours en se moquant d'elle.

« Mais je ne compte rien sauter du tout. Et je pourrais vous dire la même chose ! », lui répondit Julia, en se levant, avant de se rendre compte, horrifiée, de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Kimblee afficha un air étonné devant le sans gène de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire.

« Touché », répliqua-t-il. « C'est vrai que je suis encore là, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit ici. »

« Est-ce ma faute si j'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé avant de me détacher de mon travail ? », lui dit-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse, soulagée intérieurement qu'il ne se soit pas offusqué de sa remarque.

« Á vous regarder, j'ai surtout eu l'impression que vous vous amusiez à la lecture de ce témoignage. », ajouta l'alchimiste en ouvrant la porte et en laissant passer Julia qui l'avait rejoint.

« Que voulez-vous ? Les gens sont capables de raconter n'importe quoi pour attirer un peu l'attention sur eux. », répondit la jeune femme.

Kimblee referma la porte du bureau avant de rejoindre Julia qui marchait déjà vers la cantine.

« Et de quoi parlait donc ce témoignage si intéressant ? », lui demanda-il.

Elle lui fit un résumé succinct de ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de lire : une vielle folle disait avoir vu Scar traverser son jardin à plusieurs reprises pendant une semaine. Puis une nuit il s'y était attardé pour finalement emporter un de ses nains de jardin. Elle allait poursuivre lorsque l'alchimiste s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, il venait d'apercevoir la forme humaine d'Envy, signe que celui-ci avait sûrement quelque chose à lui dire.

« Partez devant, j'ai des choses à régler avant d'aller manger. », lui dit l'alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils et en se dirigeant vers le "soldat". Que lui voulait donc Envy à cette heure de la journée ?

Julia l'avait aussi aperçu mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua sa route. Elle arriva bientôt à la cantine où elle prit place aux côtés de ses collègues. Elle garda pour elle son petit échange avec Kimblee, ne voulant pas susciter les moqueries de Meyer devant le fait qu'elle avait été surprise par l'écarlate. « Il n'est peut-être pas si fou que ça finalement. En tout cas, on arrive à parler avec lui, c'est déjà ça. », songea-t-elle avant de commencer à manger.

De son côté, l'écarlate avait rejoint Envy.

« C'est à quel sujet ? », lui demanda sans préambule l'alchimiste.

« Hé hé… Je viens juste voir comment se passe notre affaire. », ricana l'homonculus, comme pour se moquer de Kimblee.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et dit « Bien, je suppose. Même si pour le moment, aucun des témoignages que nous avons à notre disposition ne mène à quelque chose de concret. J'aurais au moins espéré avoir un peu plus d'informations de votre part. »

« Je t'ai dit qu'on manquait de main d'œuvre, non ? Ça vaut aussi pour la surveillance de quelques éléments perturbateurs. Et puis si on savait où était Scar, on ne t'aurait pas appelé. », dit Envy, qui avait perdu son sourire.

« Soit, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot de toute façon. », répondit l'alchimiste, toujours sérieux. « S'ils savaient où était Scar, ils ne m'auraient pas appelé. Je devrais me considérer comme chanceux sans doute ? », pensa Kimblee.

« Et avec les recrues, ça se passe comment ? Pas encore envie d'en tuer un ? », lui demanda Envy qui avait tout d'un coup retrouvé le sourire.

Kimblee lui lança un regard agacé, mais ne répondit pas.

« Oh ? Á ce point là ? Tu dois les impressionner, c'est pour ça. », dit l'homonculus.

« Bien sûr... », soupira l'alchimiste. « Ils travaillent, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais ils ne réfléchissent pas toujours avant de parler. C'est de l'amateur. »

« Ne sois pas si dur avec eux, les pauvres ! », répliqua Envy.

« Au fait… », commença Kimblee pour détourner la conversation, « vous savez qui est ce Fullmetal Alchemist qui s'est battu avec Scar récemment ? »

« Oui, c'est un jeune alchimiste d'état qui fait partie de nos sacrifices humains avec son frère. », répondit Envy en souriant cruellement. « Il nous a causé pas mal de soucis il y a quelques temps mais nous lui avons fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec nos pieds, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Tout à fait. », dit Kimblee en souriant à son tour.

« Bon. Si tout va bien, je te laisse retourner à tes affaires. Bonne chance avec Scar, Kimblee ! », lui lança l'homonculus avant de s'éloigner.

Resté seul, l'alchimiste écarlate décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim et retourna dans le bureau qu'il venait à peine de quitter. L'un des inconvénients du temps qu'il avait passé en prison était qu'il était habitué à ne plus faire qu'un repas par jour. Et ce n'était pas l'heure. Une sale habitude qu'il lui faudrait perdre s'il ne voulait pas passer son temps à attendre que les autres aient fini de manger. « Dommage, partager un repas avec cette jeune femme aurait été tout à fait intéressant. », dit-il tout bas, toujours avec ce sourire qui lui était propre.

Ses hommes le rejoignirent peu après pour reprendre le travail et avec eux, Julia qui s'étonna que l'alchimiste ne les ait finalement pas rejoints pour le déjeuner.

« Tant pis, ce n'est pas moi qui aurai faim dans une heure », pensa la jeune femme en souriant. Et elle se replongea dans l'histoire de l'odieux vol du nain de jardin qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres événements notables, si ce n'est l'ennui qui commençait à poindre parmi le groupe de soldats, tandis que l'agacement gagnait Kimblee. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à l'œuvre, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à pointer sur une carte du pays les quelques villes où Scar aurait été vu. Et non seulement, cela partait dans tous les sens, mais en plus, ils devaient prendre tout cela au conditionnel car aucun témoignage ne parlait d'une deuxième personne et c'était cet élément-là qui permettrait de situer l'Ishbal avec certitude.

« Et s'il était mort des suites de ses blessures ? », hasarda Morris alors qu'ils étaient rassemblés, comme au matin, autour de la table principale de la pièce et étaient occupés à faire une synthèse de leur lecture.

« Non. Nous savons de sources sures qu'il est toujours en vie. », répliqua Kimblee.

Après un silence, il ajouta : « Très bien. Je vous propose d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Nous serons peut-être plus chanceux demain avec le reste des témoignages. »

« S'ils sont comme ceux d'aujourd'hui, on ne va pas aller très loin. Á moins qu'un nouveau rapport n'arrive demain, on va pratiquement passer la journée à tourner en rond. », se dit Julia en soupirant.

« Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, soldat Morton ? », demanda Kimblee en la fixant de son regard perçant.

« Euh…Non, je… », balbutia Julia. « Bon allez lance-toi, ma fille. De toute façon, il ne va pas te manger… Je crois. », songea-t-elle. « C'est juste que je crains que les autres témoignages ne soient que peu concluant et que nous ne parvenions pas à situer Scar malgré nos efforts. Et dans ce cas, que ferons-nous ? »

Kimblee leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de répliquer avec un sourire en coin : « Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Rien ne dit que nous ne finirons pas par trouver quelque chose. »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit simplement la jeune femme.

Kimblee les laissa finalement partir, non sans leur avoir dit une dernière fois d'arriver à l'heure le lendemain. Il resta un peu plus longtemps à revoir ce qu'il avait lu sur Scar, plus déterminé que jamais à terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé sept ans auparavant lors de la guerre.

« Il ne doit pas m'échapper. De plus, le fait qu'il soit désormais accompagné par Marcoh le rendra moins discret et le ralentira. Il finira par faire une erreur, une erreur qui lui sera fatale. », se dit finalement l'alchimiste avec le sourire d'un prédateur guettant sa proie.

Il quitta finalement la pièce au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors que le soleil déclinait sur la ville de Central et qu'elle commençait à s'illuminer de toute part. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de manger.

De leur côté, les cinq soldats s'étaient très vite séparés, laissant seuls Meyer et Morton car ils habitaient dans le même quartier.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? », demanda tout d'un coup Meyer à la jeune femme.

« Pff… Á ce rythme, c'est un mois qu'il faudra avant qu'on ne retrouve la trace de Scar, surtout dans un pays aussi grand. », répondit-elle.

« Pas ça, idiote. Je te parle de Kimblee ! », répliqua Meyer. « Tu en penses quoi ? Moi, il me fait l'effet d'un type coincé dans son costume trois pièces. Bon sang, on ne va pas rigoler avec lui. Et puis il me fait rire avec son « Sachez que je ne tolérerai pas l'échec. ». Comme s'il était parfait, lui. », fit Meyer en rigolant.

Julia ne releva pas l'insulte que son compagnon venait de lui lancer mais soupira devant son imbécilité. « Je n'en pense rien, si tu veux savoir. », lui dit-elle, préférant couper court à la conversation car elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire comprendre que Kimblee n'était peut-être pas aussi simple à lire.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez Julia : « Oh, allez, tu dois bien avoir une opinion ? », insista Meyer.

« Non, vraiment. Repose la question… disons dans quatre ou cinq mois, quand on aura vraiment appris à savoir qui il est. », lui dit-elle en souriant, avant de sortir ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Á demain, Meyer », lui lança Julia. Et elle referma vivement la porte.

« Mais… », commença le soldat, avant de constater que c'était peine perdue. « Á demain. », fit-il en s'éloignant.

« Ouf… Je me voyais mal commencer à disserter au plein milieu de la rue sur le caractère d'un homme qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer… Surtout avec lui. », se dit-elle en enlevant ses bottes. « Mais j'avoue que Kimblee m'intrigue. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé être d'un sang froid remarquable mais aussi être un véritable sociopathe, il n'a pourtant pas hésité à me faire peur tout à l'heure, presque comme un gamin. C'est déroutant. »

Elle décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, sinon elle savait qu'elle allait passer la soirée et la nuit à s'interroger sur Kimblee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai failli oublier de mettre le chapitre 03 avec l'arrivée imminente du chapitre 102 de FMA ^_^' Mais le voilà.**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas... sinon j'aurais déjà la RAW du 102 sous les yeux.**

**Merci pour la review, Elysabeth. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Et n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot quand vous avec fini de lire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Tant que je suis aux remerciements, merci à mon bêta lecteur !**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 03**

La journée suivante avait commencé de telle manière que l'adage « Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas » aurait été inapproprié. Certes, les soldats étaient arrivés à l'heure, à la grande satisfaction de Kimblee, mais le travail était toujours aussi peu passionnant et les informations vraiment utiles ne se bousculaient pas.

« Et si l'information selon laquelle Scar est accompagné était fausse ? », se dit Julia alors qu'elle refermait un énième dossier. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi on en n'a pas encore entendu parler. Quoique le général Raven l'ignorait et il a bien précisé que Kimblee, lui, en savait plus sur l'affaire. Donc ça doit être vrai. Mais alors pourquoi il n'y a rien là-dessus ? »

« Ça y est ! », s'exclama Morris en se levant d'un bon. « Plusieurs personnes affirment voir vu Scar et il serait accompagné ! »

« Montrez-moi ça. », ordonna Kimblee avec un calme olympien.

Le soldat lui tendit le rapport complet et l'alchimiste se mit à le parcourir rapidement tandis que les autres attendaient fébrilement de voir si leur longue recherche allait enfin porter ses fruits.

Le premier témoignage se présentait comme suit :

« De madame H. Remmers. Le 11 novembre. »

« Je crois l'avoir aperçu le long du canal de Wilslow, il courait et trainait avec lui quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais je crois que c'était un homme, etc. », lut Kimblee avant de passer au témoignage suivant du dossier.

« De monsieur R. Blanning. Le 12 novembre. »

« J'ai vu deux personnes se diriger dans la direction de Mowbrey Ils se sont heurtés à des soldats et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Scar à cause de sa cicatrice. Il y avait une autre personne. Ça devait être un homme avec des cheveux noirs, dans la cinquantaine. »

Kimblee constata que le reste allait dans le même sens. « Il était donc avec un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux noirs. », dit-il finalement sans relever la tête du rapport.

« Oui, monsieur. Vous croyez que c'est cette personne que nous recherchons aussi ? », demanda Morris.

« Sans aucun doute. », dit l'alchimiste qui se retourna pour se diriger vers le plan où ils avaient commencé à pointer les localisations possibles de Scar. « Le premier témoignage date de samedi et le situe à Wilslow. », fit Kimblee en localisant la petite ville sur la carte. Le second indique qu'il était à Mowbrey avant-hier… Et hier, nous l'avons localisé à Broford ». Il continua à suivre la route que Scar semblait emprunter pour finalement arriver à West City.

« Il se dirige vers l'Ouest ? », dit Julia en se rapprochant du plan. Elle se pencha vers Kimblee pour lire la suite du rapport, tandis que l'alchimiste fixait la carte pensivement. « Et il a fait plusieurs blessés… », continua l'écarlate.

« Hmm… Il attire trop l'attention sur lui. C'est presque trop facile. », conclut-t-il après un silence, tandis que la proximité de la jeune femme ne semblait pas le gêner. « Très bien, messieurs, au travail ! », dit-il en reposant le rapport sur la table et en saisissant son chapeau. « Vous venez de gagner votre ticket pour l'Ouest. Nous… »

« Pour l'Ouest !? », s'exclamèrent en même temps Julia et Meyer, peu enchantés par la perspective de retourner dans la région où ils avaient failli perdre la vie.

Kimblee se retourna pour les fixer d'un regard interrogateur. « Oui, pour l'Ouest… Á moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous laisse ici. Je suis sûr que le général Raven sera ravi d'apprendre vos exploits dans ce cas. », fit-il avec un sourire mauvais en sortant.

Julia et son compagnon se regardèrent, perplexes.

« Quel saligaud ! », jura Meyer.

« Oh, ça va ! Tu te vois lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans ? », répliqua Julia

« Non, il s'en ficherait, ça crève les yeux. », lui répondit le jeune homme.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? », demanda-t-il après un silence.

« Mais on lui suit, bon sang ! J'ai envie d'attraper Scar, moi. Tant pis pour le reste ! », lui lança la jeune femme avant de saisir son manteau et de partir pour tenter de rattraper Kimblee.

Celui-ci les aperçut qui arrivaient au pas de course alors qu'il montait dans la voiture qui devait les conduire à la gare : « J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent en arrière. Deux en moins, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. Même si j'aurais peut-être laissé de côté un élément brillant avec cette jeune femme. », pensa l'alchimiste alors que les deux retardataires prenaient finalement place dans le véhicule.

« Monsieur… », commença Meyer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos justifications. Mais ne discutez plus mes ordres à l'avenir. », le coupa Kimblee.

« Oui, monsieur ! », firent-ils en chœur.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à la gare. Kimblee ne put que constater les changements qu'avait subis l'édifice au cours des sept dernières années. « Ils ont tout rénové. Et l'ensemble me donne une impression bizarre par rapport à la dernière fois où je suis venu ici. », se dit l'alchimiste, en regardant la façade. « Voilà encore une nouvelle chose à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. » Une fois qu'ils furent tous descendus, ils pénétrèrent directement dans le grand bâtiment. Celui-ci était rempli de voyageurs de toutes sortes et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au hall ne fut pas chose aisée.

« Bien. Nous avons un train pour West City dans 20 minutes. », dit l'alchimiste en consultant le grand tableau qui affichait les départs et les arrivées « Morris ! », fit-il en se retournant vers le soldat. « Vous aurez l'amabilité d'aller acheter nos tickets pendant que nous prenons place dans le train. »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit le soldat.

Il allait partir lorsque Kimblee ajouta : « Pour six personnes… Sauf si nos deux compagnons ont encore changé d'avis. », et il tourna son regard perçant vers les deux intéressés.

Julia sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez devant l'attitude de l'alchimiste et répliqua d'une voix forte et en fronçant les sourcils : « Nous n'avons pas changé d'avis, nous partons avec vous ! »

Kimblee sourit à sa réponse et confirma le chiffre à Morris qui s'empressa de partir faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

« Encore une réponse franche, elle commence à me plaire. », songea l'alchimiste alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le quai où attendait leur train, suivi par ses hommes.

« Mais tu es complètement folle de lui avoir répondu de cette manière ! », murmura Meyer à la jeune femme en lançant des regards inquiets vers Kimblee de peur qu'il ne l'entende.

« Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne changerait pas d'avis, non ? », répliqua Julia.

« Mais oui, mais pas comme ça. Par pitié, pas comme ça ! », lui dit le jeune homme.

« D'accord, monsieur je n'ai peur de rien. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à lui répondre puisque tu sais tout mieux que les autres. », lança la jeune femme avant d'accélérer le pas pour ne plus marcher à ses côtés.

« Attends, tu ne vas pas couper court à toutes les conversations que j'essaie d'avoir avec toi. C'est une maladie chez toi ou quoi ? Attends !», dit Meyer alors que les autres montaient déjà dans le train.

Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment réservé à l'armée : sans être une piste de danse, il était plus large que ceux réservés aux civils et avait l'avantage de posséder des sièges en cuir, plus confortables que des banquettes en bois, surtout pour les longs voyages. Kimblee prit place près de la fenêtre, tandis que Mitchell s'asseyait en face de lui et Maxims à côté de ce dernier. Julia arriva et pris place aux côtés de l'écarlate sans même réfléchir, trop énervée par les remarques de Meyer. Celui-ci se présenta à la porte du compartiment et oubliant complètement la présence de l'alchimiste et des autres agressa sa collègue :

« Hé ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Julia se retourna vivement vers lui : « Pardon ? Tu me parlais ? »

« Oui, je te parlais ! Si tu n'as pas entendu, il faudrait peut-être aller chez le médecin ! », enragea Meyer.

« Ou alors, il faudrait peut-être que ta conversation soit un peu plus intéressante si tu veux que j'y prête attention. Tu ne crois pas ? », fit innocemment la jeune femme.

Kimblee, toujours assis à côté de la Julia, n'en revenait pas que les deux soldats se disputent et oublient tout le reste. Il se tourna vers Mitchell et lui demanda : « Ils sont souvent comme ça ? »

« Euh… Je ne les connais pas très bien mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, la plupart du temps, c'est comme ça, oui. », soupira le soldat avec un fin sourire.

L'alchimiste fronça légèrement les sourcils et reporta son attention vers les deux autres militaires qui échangeaient encore des « amabilités ». « Le voyage risque d'être animé. », se dit-il. « Merci beaucoup, général Raven ! »

« Foutue bonne femme. », lança Meyer. « Tu n'es pas un cadeau ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi aucun homme ne voulait de toi ? »

Julia allait se lever pour gifler le soldat qui l'avait insultée lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermer sur son avant-bras.

« Zut, Kimblee ! », pensa-t-elle en se retournant vers l'alchimiste. Celui-ci lui lança un regard qui oscillait entre agacement et amusement, regard qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Meyer, non sans l'avoir quelque peu durci.

« J'aime autant vous dire que je me passerais bien de ce genre de scènes. », leur dit calmement l'alchimiste. « Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons encore en ville mais une fois sur le terrain, ou perdus en pleine nature, vous comptez continuer à vous chamailler de la sorte et par conséquent attirer l'attention sur vous ? »

Les deux militaires gardèrent le silence, Meyer par peur de déclencher pour de bon la colère de l'alchimiste et Julia car elle était comme hypnotisée par son regard bleu et par le contact de sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Vous ne dites plus rien maintenant ? », continua Kimblee. « Je peux donc supposer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Au prochain débordement de ce genre, je vous éjecte de la mission. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure, alors que ses joues se coloraient de rose à la proximité de l'alchimiste.

« Oui, monsieur. », dit Meyer, pâle comme un linge.

« Très bien. », fit Kimblee en souriant. Il lâcha alors le bras de Julia et reporta son attention vers le quai et les activités qui accompagnaient le départ imminent du train. « Réaction très intéressante, Miss Morton. Et le voyage risque d'être en effet très animé avec ces deux-là. », songea l'écarlate.

Meyer en profita pour s'asseoir mais prit soin de prendre place à côté de sa collègue pour ne pas avoir à croiser de nouveau le regard de l'alchimiste, chose qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il s'installait à côté de Maxims.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? », se demanda Julia alors qu'elle portait sa main à l'endroit où Kimblee avait encore la sienne quelques secondes auparavant. « Son regard… Et sa main… Mais surtout son regard, tellement expressif… ». Et elle profita que l'alchimiste ait son attention attirée sur le quai pour le détailler. « Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bel homme… Oulà ! Arrête-toi, ma fille ! C'est Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate. L'homme qui a tué cinq de ses supérieurs et pour qui seul l'alchimie compte d'après les rumeurs… Mais il est quand même séduisant. »

Elle se sentit rougir à nouveau à cette pensée et préféra plutôt se demander où restait Morris avec les tickets. Celui-ci avait dû faire face à une longue file d'attente car il n'y avait qu'un seul guichet ouvert et après avoir patienté 15 minutes, il put enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il arriva donc en courant, juste à temps pour s'asseoir et tendre les tickets à ses compagnons.

Il s'étonna de l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans le compartiment : Kimblee semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Meyer était blanc comme un linge, Julia avait le regard dans le vide et une légère rougeur colorait ses joues et les deux autres malheureux soldats ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre, tant ils avaient envie de rire. Il jura de se renseigner auprès de ses compagnons d'armes car il était sûr d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important, voire d'hilarant.

Le train se mit en route quelques minutes plus tard avec à son bord les poursuivants de Scar qui semblait bien être sorti de leurs esprits l'espace d'un instant.

* * *

Alors que le train quittait la gare de Central, le général Raven se dirigeait vers la salle 116, histoire de voir comment se passait les choses. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour ses hommes, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Kimblee et donc lui faire de l'ombre l'inquiétait, elle.

Il frappa mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Se disant qu'un général n'avait pas forcément besoin d'une autorisation pour entrer quelque part, il ouvrit la porte… sur une salle vide.

« Ça alors ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Il n'y a donc plus personne ici ! »

« Ils sont partis à la poursuite de Scar, dans l'Ouest. », fit une voix derrière lui.

« King Bradley ! », dit vivement Raven en se retournant. « Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« J'ai mes informateurs, c'est tout. », lui répondit calmement Bradley. « Que faites-vous ici au fait ? »

« Oh, je venais voir comment se passait les choses mais maintenant que Kimblee est parti, ça risque d'être dur de se tenir au courant. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Notre cher alchimiste écarlate a reçu la consigne de me faire directement part de ses découvertes et de l'avancement de l'affaire "Scar" en cas de départ de Central. Et vous serez aussi informé, bien sûr »

« Je vois. Tant mieux dans ce cas. J'espère juste que les soldats que nous lui avons confiés ne seront pas une gêne. », répliqua Raven en se frottant la barbe.

« Mais dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire. », lui répondit le borgne avant de sourire et de quitter la pièce.

« Sans aucun doute, Monsieur le président, sans aucun doute. », dit le général en éclatant de rire alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Cette semaine le chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mais j'ai autre chose de prévu pour ce soir donc je passe ici d'abord. Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews (vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de recevoir les mails d'alerte ^_^).**

**Avant de vous laisser lire ça, je dois peut-être m'excuser : il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour écrire les événements, donc il n'est pas impossible que ça se reproduise à nouveau plus tard.**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage (quoique je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la cheville d'Arakawa-sensei ^_^).**

**Et comme toujours, merci à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours là pour me donner ses premières impressions.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 04**

Quelques instants après le départ du train, Kimblee prit conscience de l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait dans le compartiment. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de les lever au ciel et décida de relancer ses hommes sur les objectifs de la mission. Il se tourna donc vers eux. Ce mouvement attira l'attention des cinq personnes.

« Scar a sans aucun doute pris de l'avance sur nous. Le dernier témoignage date d'hier et le situe aux alentours de Broford. Depuis, il doit avoir fait du chemin et ne doit plus être très loin de West City. Mais l'armée le serrant de près, nous arriverons bien à le retrouver, lui et son compagnon. », dit-il aux soldats.

« Il y a donc peu de chances qu'il nous échappe. », dit Meyer, d'une voix timide.

« Exactement. », lui répondit Kimblee avec un léger sourire.

« Et si d'autres l'arrêtent avant nous ? Ou le tuent ? On fait demi-tour ? », demanda Morris.

Kimblee lui lança un regard amusé, en souriant franchement. « Avez-vous donc si peur que ça de quitter Central que vous voulez déjà y rentrer ? », dit-il en lançant un regard de biais à Julia et Meyer. Ce dernier se fit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, tandis que la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel lorsque l'alchimiste reporta son attention sur Morris.

« Sachez que l'individu qui accompagne Scar a aussi des comptes à rendre au gouvernement. Alors même si l'Ishbal est abattu, nous devons encore nous charger de son compagnon de route. Donc pour que les choses soient claires : nous allons jusqu'à West City et nous aviserons sur place. », conclut l'écarlate.

Les soldats acquiescèrent et le silence retomba à nouveau sur le petit groupe, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions, réfléchissant au rôle qu'ils auraient à jouer en cas de contact avec Scar.

« Qui peut donc bien être cette personne pour que nous devions aussi nous en soucier ? », se demanda Julia, qui se remettait finalement de son trouble. « Kimblee n'a pas divulgué son identité mais il doit la connaitre, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi sûr qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne lorsqu'il a lu les témoignages. Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ? »

Cette pensée la travailla pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Kimblee remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle était tracassée par quelque chose mais décida de ne pas l'interroger tout de suite afin de ne pas la replonger dans son embarras. « Autant ne pas abuser des bonnes choses. », se dit-il.

Le trajet se passa sans problème quand au bout d'une heure trente, le train s'arrêta en gare d'Ashmore. L'alchimiste découvrit alors avec une certaine stupeur que le convoi y faisait désormais un arrêt d'une trentaine de minutes afin de changer la locomotive. Il donna l'ordre aux soldats de descendre se dégourdir les jambes et les suivit, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire à part ronger son frein jusqu'au départ du train.

Ashmore constituait le premier arrêt dans la région de l'Ouest. C'était une ville de taille moyenne qui était bordée par les premiers versants des montagnes, caractéristiques de la zone. De nombreux pins et autres épicéas l'entouraient tandis qu'une vallée s'étendait au loin. La vue depuis les quais de la gare en aurait donc laissé plus d'un rêveur. Pourtant, Kimblee ne s'en préoccupa pas, occupé qu'il était à compter les minutes. « Depuis quand ce train s'arrête-t-il ici comme cela ? », se demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait distraitement les manœuvres de changement de locomotive. Il commençait à se maudire d'avoir fini en prison sept ans plus tôt. « Je suppose que j'ai dû en rater des choses en sept ans. C'est agaçant. », songea-t-il en secouant la tête.

Les autres soldats avaient décidé d'aller jeter un œil en ville, histoire de marcher un peu mais Julia ne les avaient pas accompagnés car même si Kimblee les avaient empêchés tout à l'heure d'en venir aux mains, elle en voulait toujours à Meyer de l'avoir insultée de la sorte. Elle avait donc préféré rester dans la gare. Elle parcourut les quais en observant les alentours et finit par apercevoir l'alchimiste qui marchait le long de la plate-forme d'où devait repartir leur train.

« Il a l'air préoccupé. », murmura-t-elle. Elle vit aussi les regards impatients que l'écarlate lançait aux mécaniciens et comprit : « Bien sûr, il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi on s'arrête ici désormais. » Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et alla rejoindre l'alchimiste.

« C'est à cause l'accident qu'il y a eu il y a quatre ans. », lui dit-elle alors qu'il lui tournait encore le dos.

« Pardon ? », répondit Kimblee en se retournant.

Julia déglutit et continua : « La raison pour laquelle le train s'arrête ici, c'est à cause d'un accident qui s'est produit dans la région il y a quatre ans. » Et voyant que l'alchimiste ne répondait pas, elle prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre son explication.

« Pour aller à West City, le train doit traverser une partie des montagnes. Or il y a quatre ans, un convoi en provenance de Central les traversait lorsqu'il y a eu un violent orage. La locomotive, balayée par les vents et par la pluie a perdu de la puissance et a provoqué le déraillement du train, allez savoir comment… Il s'est retrouvé en contrebas. Comme c'était un train de nuit, le nombre de personnes présentes à bord était bas, sinon ça aurait été une véritable catastrophe. Depuis, on s'est rendu compte qu'il fallait des locomotives plus puissantes et on a décidé de faire le changement ici, vu que c'est la dernière ville avant de vraiment pénétrer dans les hauteurs et qu'elle possède une gare assez grande. »

Tout en racontant son histoire, Julia avait pris place à côté de Kimblee et ils parcouraient ensemble le quai.

« Je vois. Je n'étais pas au courant de cela. », dit finalement l'alchimiste. « Quelle réponse intelligente, Solf. Comment aurais-tu pu être au courant ? », se dit-il en fermant les yeux une seconde. « La bêtise de ces recrues va finir par m'atteindre si je n'y prends pas garde. »

Au moment où il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Julia fixait les alentours avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, éblouie par la beauté du paysage. Kimblee sourit aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Je vous remercie pour votre explication. », lui dit l'alchimiste. « Mais dois-je en conclure par-là que c'est pour cette raison que vous ne sembliez pas vouloir me suivre dans cette région ? Peut-être souffrez-vous d'une peur irrationnelle des accidents de train ? », continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Julia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de colère mais aussi de gène. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui raconter mon aventure avec Meyer. »

« Euh… Non, pas du tout. », répondit-elle. « Je dois trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi Meyer n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !? », songea-t-elle. « Á moins que… » Elle se tourna vers Kimblee et après avoir rassemblé son courage encore une fois, lui demanda :

« Vous connaissez la personne qui accompagne Scar, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kmblee fut surpris par sa question mais ne le montra pas. « Un élément brillant, je le savais. », pensa-t-il.

« En effet, je sais qui il est. », lui répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire alors ? Ça pourrait nous faire gagner du temps. », répliqua Julia.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez son signalement, cela suffit amplement. Le reste ne concerne que moi et le gouvernement. », lui dit Kimblee.

« Je vois. », fit-elle.

« Alors c'était cela qui vous tracassait depuis notre départ de Central ? », continua l'alchimiste avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui. », murmura Julia.

« Ne vous en faites plus avec cela. Vous en savez assez, croyez-moi. », dit Kimblee avant de s'asseoir sur un des bancs présents sur le quai. Julia hésita à faire de même mais l'alchimiste l'invita d'un regard à prendre place à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reprenne la parole :

« Au fait… », commença-t-elle. « Vous connaissez bien la région ? »

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? », répondit Kimblee.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète mais vous aviez l'air surpris quand nous nous sommes arrêtés toute à l'heure et je pensais que c'était parce que vous connaissiez la ligne et que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cet arrêt prolongé… ». Elle s'arrêta là, n'osant pas continuer de peur que l'alchimiste n'apprécie pas sa curiosité.

Kimblee sourit à cette question. « Vous avez raison. J'ai voyagé plusieurs fois sur cette ligne avant la guerre d'Ishbal. J'étais stationné au QG de Central mais j'ai eu de nombreuses missions dans l'Ouest. », expliqua-t-il en reportant son regard sur le paysage qui les entourait. « Et curieuse avec cela. Même si je me demande pourquoi je lui ai répondu… », songea-t-il.

« Oh. », fit simplement Julia. Et elle se plongea, elle aussi, dans la contemplation de leur environnement.

* * *

Pendant que Kimblee et Julia discutaient, les quatre soldats étaient donc en ville mais avaient pris soin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la gare, au cas où le train repartirait en avance. Ils marchaient donc dans le centre tout en surveillant l'heure.

« Il a fait quoi !? », s'exclama Morris.

« Il est entré dans le compartiment avec ses gros sabots et il s'est mis à se disputer avec elle. », lui répondit Maxims, entre deux rires. « Et tout ça devant Kimblee ! »

De nouveaux éclats de rire accompagnèrent cette dernière déclaration.

« Oh, ça va. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui devez la subir ! », s'énerva Meyer.

« En effet, on n'a pas de problème avec elle, nous ! », dit Morris. « Sans compter que… Bon sang tu aurais pu te retenir de te disputer avec elle devant Kimblee. »

« Oui. », repris Mitchell, toujours en riant. « Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand l'autre est intervenu ! »

« En parlant de tête, Meyer… », commença Maxims qui avait quelque peu retrouvé son sérieux. « Tu as vu celle que Morton a tiré quand Kimblee s'est penché vers elle pour vous parler ? »

« Non, évidemment. J'étais occupé à essayer de rester en vie. », gronda l'intéressé. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Son collègue soupira. « Pour rien… »

« Ah mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! C'est quoi cette manie de ne pas me répondre quand je demande quelque chose ? D'abord Morton, maintenant toi ! », cria Meyer.

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau parmi les soldats.

« Ha ha ha… Pas de panique… Ha ha ha… Je plaisantais… », essaya de lui dire Maxims. « C'est juste qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était subjuguée par son regard. »

« Imbécile ! », lui répliqua Meyer. « Morton n'est pas aussi idiote. Elle est insupportable mais pas idiote. Tu as rêvé, c'est tout. »

« Non, je sais ce que j'ai vu. », affirma Maxims.

« C'est vrai qu'elle avait une drôle de tête quand je suis arrivé dans le compartiment mais de là à dire que c'est le coup de foudre… », ajouta Morris.

« Elle avait peut-être une drôle d'expression parce qu'elle a eu peur. », hasarda Mitchell. « Tu as bien vu comme ils leur a parlé, non ? »

« C'est vrai. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème. », dit Maxims.

« Bon trêve de bavardage. », dit Meyer que la conversation agaçait. « Il faudrait peut-être retourner à la gare, non ? »

Visant l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la façade du bâtiment et qui indiquait que la demi-heure était presque passée, ils se remirent en route et débouchèrent bientôt dans le hall. Ils s'attendaient à y trouver Julia qu'ils avaient laissée là mais quand ils ne la virent pas, ils supposèrent qu'elle était peut-être partie faire un tour elle aussi ou qu'elle les attendait déjà sur le quai. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris de la trouver sur le banc.

« Ah, la voilà ! », s'exclama Maxims.

Ils s'empressèrent de la rejoindre.

« Alors, on rêvasse ? », lui lança Meyer en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Julia ne sursauta pas car elle les avait entendus arriver mais elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah ! Encore fâchée. », dit le jeune homme.

« Ça t'étonne ? », lui lança-t-elle en se levant.

« Oh allez, pardon. Je ne voulais pas être aussi méchant. », lui dit son collègue.

La jeune femme soupira et s'apprêtait à lui répondre durement lorsque les paroles de Kimblee lui revinrent en mémoire :

_Au prochain débordement de ce genre, je vous éjecte de la mission._

« Très bien, j'ai compris. », pensa-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau. « Tu es vraiment pénible mais je sais que si je reste fâchée avec toi, la mission va devenir impossible. Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me sors quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse, Kimblee ou pas, tu es mort. », lui lança-t-elle.

« Promis. », lui dit Meyer en souriant.

« En parlant de Kimblee, où est-il au fait ? », demanda Mitchell

« Euh… », commença Julia qui savait où était parti l'alchimiste puisqu'il était encore à ses côtés quelques minutes avant leur arrivée mais commençant à trouver la demi-heure longue, il était parti se renseigner pour savoir quand le train allait repartir. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur répondre car connaissant Meyer, il était capable de demander comment elle le savait et donc faire des suppositions insensées. « Pas si insensées que cela, puisque tu étais avec lui, ma fille. », pensa-t-elle.

« Vous me cherchez, messieurs. », leur dit une voix derrière eux, avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu poursuivre. « Je ne crois pas devoir justifier mes déplacements, il me semble. »

Il les fixa d'un regard perçant avant de poursuivre : « Le train va bientôt repartir. Je vous conseille donc de monter à bord si vous ne voulez pas rester ici encore un bout de temps. » Et comme pour montrer l'exemple, il se hissa dans le train, suivi de Julia. Les autres soldats s'empressèrent de faire de même. Ils reprirent les places qu'ils avaient au départ de Central et bientôt, le convoi redémarra pour les conduire vers leur destination première : West City.

« Si au moins j'avais pu tous les perdre en ville. Ou les y oublier. Au choix. », se dit Kimblee. « Enfin presque tous. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous ! Cinquième chapitre de l'histoire qui avance lentement mais sûrement ^_^ Pour celui-ci, je me suis librement inspirée de l'épisode 32 de _Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood_. Certaines idées ne m'appartiennent donc pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour le besoin de l'histoire. De même, FMA n'est toujours pas à moi -_-'**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça sera le dernier chapitre de l'année parce que je fais une petite pause la semaine prochaine: comme c'est Nouvel An, je suis occupée (plus que cette semaine) et puis l'histoire va bientôt entrer dans une phase assez compliquée à écrire pour moi, donc je dois prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à mes idées.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite rewiew (oui, un rapprochement, Elysabeth, mais je me rends compte que ça risque de prendre du temps ^_^') mais aussi toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de lire mon histoire, même si vous ne me laissez pas de petit mot ^_^ Et bien sûr, merci à mon bêta-lecteur pour ses remarques et ses conseils.  
**

**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, une bonne année et bien sûr, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Le train, parti d'Ashmore à 12h pile, traversa les montagnes de l'Ouest très rapidement. Kimblee en fut agréablement surpris. Il se doutait que cette locomotive plus puissante leur ferait gagner du temps mais pas à ce point. Avant la guerre d'Ishbal, il se souvenait très nettement que la ligne entre Central et West City était affreusement longue : il fallait plus de cinq heures trente pour relier les deux villes et même le paysage de rêve ne suffisait pas à faire passer l'ennui qui prenait forcément le voyageur à un moment donné du trajet.

« C'est très bien. », pensa l'alchimiste. « Plus vite nous arriverons à West City et plus vite je pourrai retrouver Scar et le Dr. Marcoh. »

Il détacha son regard des arbres qui défilaient au dehors pour le tourner vers ses compagnons : Mitchell dormait tandis que les deux soldats assis à ses côtés discutaient avec Meyer. De quoi, Kimblee ne le savait pas et ne désirait pas le savoir. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers la seule femme du groupe. Elle aussi semblait dormir mais sa respiration n'étant pas aussi régulière que celle de son collègue, il en déduisit que ça n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« Un petit coup de fatigue peut-être… ? », songea-t-il. « Je me demande ce qu'on peut leur apprendre à l'académie. Scar pourrait débarquer dans ce compartiment qu'il leur faudrait sans doute au minimum deux minutes pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Sans parler de leur endurance… deux hommes sur cinq sont soit endormis, soit en train de somnoler. » Kimblee reporta à nouveau son attention dehors pour se changer les idées car il sentait que la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez en songeant à l'inexpérience de ces soldats et aux problèmes que cela risquait peut-être de provoquer.

Finalement, quatre heures s'était écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale lorsque West City fut annoncée. La ville ressemblait fortement à Ashmore mais elle était beaucoup plus étendue étant donné son statut de chef-lieu de la région. De nombreux conifères formaient comme une ceinture autour de l'agglomération, eux-mêmes étant surplombés par les hauteurs aux sommets déjà enneigés. Le train pénétra dans la gare et les passagers furent soulagés de quitter le compartiment étroit après y être restés aussi longtemps mais leur joie fut de courte durée parce qu'ils furent accueillis sur le quai par une bourrasque de vent glacial.

« Foutue météo ! », lança Meyer en resserrant le col de son manteau.

« C'est malin. », lui répondit Julia en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'attendais à quoi à la mi-novembre dans une ville située plus haut que Central ? Ce sont les montagnes, ici ! Il fait froid. »

« Oh, ça va. Si on ne peut même plus faire de commentaires. », répliqua-t-il en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son col.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le hall de la gare tandis que les haut-parleurs lançaient des "West City !", "West City !" à qui voulait bien les entendre. Arrivés là, Kimblee aperçut un soldat qui semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Le militaire se dirigea vers lui dès qu'il le vit et le salua.

« Vous êtes l'alchimiste écarlate ? Le QG m'envoie vous chercher, monsieur. », dit-il.

« Très bien. Allons-y alors. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. », répondit l'alchimiste.

Ils suivirent donc tous le soldat et sortirent de la gare pour embarquer dans une berline noire. Une fois qu'ils furent installés et que le chauffeur démarra, Kimblee prit la parole :

« Savez-vous s'il y a de nouveaux éléments sur Scar ? », demanda l'écarlate.

« Je crois que oui mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner de précisions malheureusement. Le général Barnes vous renseignera lorsque nous serons arrivés. », répondit le soldat qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur de Kimblee.

« Je vois. », répondit simplement celui-ci.

Le trajet qui séparait la gare de West City du QG fut à peu près aussi court que celui qu'ils avaient parcouru le matin même pour prendre le train à Central. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement devant l'imposant bâtiment où le soldat les déposa, non sans les avoir salués une dernière fois. Le groupe pénétra dans l'édifice et fut accueilli par un petit homme maigrichon arborant une fine moustache et de petits yeux fouineurs. Il affichait une attitude assez arrogante.

« Du type même qui est prêt à écraser plus faible que lui si cela peut lui permettre de grimper les échelons… Mais pas courageux pour un sous. », se dit Kimblee en le détaillant.

« Je me présente, je suis le général Eugène Barnes. Bienvenue au QG de l'Ouest, monsieur Kimblee. », dit l'homme en s'adressant à l'alchimiste et en ignorant complètement ses hommes.

« Enchanté. », lui répondit l'écarlate avec un sourire poli mais faux. « Je serai direct. Où en est-on avec Scar ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il se dirigeait vers vous. », reprit-il cette fois avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Allons dans mon bureau pour discuter de cela, voulez-vous ? », dit le général en éludant la question de l'alchimiste. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez partis de Central ce matin, le voyage a dû être long. Vos hommes peuvent profiter du confort du QG, s'ils le souhaitent. »

Kimblee fit un signe de tête aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient, leur donnant ainsi la permission de se détendre avant de reprendre la mission. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cantine que le général leur indiqua d'un geste de la main négligent, comme s'il était pressé de se débarrasser d'eux. De son côté, l'écarlate suivit le petit homme vers une pièce sobre mais confortable : le bureau se trouvait devant la fenêtre mais tourné de telle façon que son occupant faisait face à la porte. Deux chaises avaient été disposées devant le meuble pour les éventuels invités mais selon leur qualité et leur importance, le général les faisait parfois installer sur les canapés en cuir qui se trouvaient sur la gauche lorsqu'on entrait. De nombreuses bibliothèques ornées de livres et de dossiers complétaient la décoration, ainsi qu'une carte de la région et une huile représentant la ville en plein hiver.

« Installez-vous, je vous en prie. », fit le général Barnes en indiquant l'un des canapés. Un soldat leur servi du thé et sortit pour laisser les deux hommes discuter. Le général s'assit en face de Kimblee et commença à parler alors que celui-ci ôtait son chapeau et se calait dans son siège.

« Les dernières informations que nous avons reçues datent d'après votre départ de Central. Vous aviez raison de penser que le fugitif et son compagnon se dirigeaient vers l'Ouest. Ils ont été poursuivis jusqu'en gare de Clinz où ils ont échappé à la police militaire et sont montés dans un train vers West City. »

« C'est fâcheux qu'ils se soient échappés à ce moment-là... », le coupa Kimblee. « Mais ils devraient déjà être ici depuis le temps. A-t-on fouillé la gare et les trains qui sont arrivés ? »

« C'est là que le bât blesse… », commença le militaire.

« Je vous écoute. », lui dit Kimblee avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Nous avons fouillé tous les trains qui sont arrivés ici et en particulier celui qu'ils ont emprunté mais… nous n'y avons trouvé personne. », expliqua le vieil homme.

Kimblee haussa les sourcils en entendant les explications de son interlocuteur.

« Ils ont donc réussi à vous échapper, général. », dit lentement l'alchimiste en fixant l'homme assis en face de lui de façon sévère.

Le général en question n'en menait pas large devant la soudaine attitude froide et menaçante de Kimblee. Il se rappela soudainement que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait assassiné de sang froid et sans aucune explication ses supérieurs lors de la guerre civile dans l'Est et commença à se dire qu'il allait peut-être connaitre le même sort.

« Je suis navré. Nous étions pourtant sûrs qu'ils étaient dans ce train. Il n'y a pas d'arrêt entre Clinz et ici. Et nous l'avons cerné tout de suite, ils n'auraient pas pu quitter la gare… », dit l'homme que la peur commençait à gagner.

Kimblee avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du vieil homme mais était trop préoccupé par la nouvelle disparition de Scar pour s'en amuser ou en profiter.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos justifications, général. », le coupa une nouvelle fois l'écarlate. « Je constate simplement qu'ils vous ont échappé et que nous sommes de nouveau en train de perdre un temps précieux. »

Sur ces mots, Kimblee quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la carte de la région alors que le militaire se détendait un peu, soulagé de ne plus être la proie du regard de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci fixa le plan et repassa en revue le trajet qui reliait la capitale à la ville où il se trouvait actuellement. Et tout d'un coup, il se souvint d'un détail du voyage et comprit comment Scar s'était envolé : les tournants. Un train, qu'il soit civil ou militaire, devait ralentir dans les tournants, ce qui permettait à un homme entrainé comme devait l'être cet Ishbal de sauter en marche. Cela avait sûrement dû représenter un danger pour une personne normale comme le Dr. Marcoh mais tout comme ça ne le stopperait pas lui-même, ce détail n'avait pas dû arrêter Scar, surtout s'il se savait poursuivi par l'armée.

« Mais par où aller après ça ? », murmura Kimblee qui fixait toujours la carte. Il ne prêta même pas attention au général qui ne suivait plus rien.

« Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? », demanda Barnes.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les deux hommes.

« Savez-vous à quelle heure part le prochain train pour North City ? », fit Kimblee en se retournant brusquement vers le militaire.

« Ah… Je ne sais pas. Je vais me renseigner tout de suite. », répondit le vieil homme qui sortit prestement du bureau pour aller interroger son secrétaire. Il revint un instant après avec un registre de la compagnie des chemins de fer en mains.

« Il y a bien un train à 15h30 mais il est affreusement lent étant donné qu'il fait de nombreux arrêts. », expliqua Barnes sans relever la tête du livre. « Si vous voulez arriver à North City rapidement, je vous conseille de prendre l'express militaire qui part à 15h15. Il y a un gain de temps d'une heure et demi. Vous arriverez là-bas à 19h15. »

« Très bien. J'ai besoin de rejoindre mes hommes. », dit l'alchimiste. « Où se trouve la cantine ici ? »

« Euh… Ah… Vous revenez dans le hall et vous tournez à droite et encore à droite et puis... Mais je vais vous montrer le chemin. », répondit le vieil homme en se levant. Il précéda Kimblee qui saisit son chapeau et le suivit à travers le dédale de couloirs.

* * *

La cantine du QG Ouest ressemblait à celle de Central dans sa décoration et son agencement : grande et lumineuse, elle donnait sur le jardin intérieur du Quartier Général et elle comptait de nombreuses tables et chaises, assez pour contenir un régiment. Les soldats qui accompagnaient Kimblee s'étaient installés dans un coin près des fenêtres et s'étaient attablés directement. Ils profitaient de l'invitation du général car ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le matin et ne savaient pas s'ils auraient la possibilité de manger plus tard dans la journée.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on mange mieux ici qu'à Central ? », dit Meyer alors qu'il terminait son assiette.

« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas… », répliqua Morris.

« Hé, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! », dit Mitchell avec force alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer son troisième petit pain, accompagnés de son plat.

« Laisse-en aux autres, Mitchell. », lança Julia en saisissant le dernier petit pain dans la corbeille pour ramasser les restes dans son assiette.

« Regardez qui dit ça, mademoiselle-je-mange-comme-un-ogre ! », dit Meyer en riant.

« Ben quoi ? Autant en profiter, non ? », répliqua la jeune femme en avalant un bout de pain couvert de sauce.

« En effet, profitez-en car nous repartons dans moins d'une heure. », fit une voix derrière eux.

Les cinq soldats se retournèrent, avec la bouche pleine pour certains d'entre eux et aperçurent Kimblee qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils virent aussi que le général se tenait en retrait, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne lui arrive s'il restait à la même hauteur que l'alchimiste. Ils se rendirent également compte qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Gnéjà ? », articula Julia, avant d'avaler et de reprendre : « Déjà ? Vous savez où est Scar ? »

« Oui et non, en fait. », répondit Kimblee en s'installant en bout de table, à côté de la jeune femme. Il demanda ensuite à Morris qui avait fini de manger de bien vouloir aller lui chercher quelque chose. Il avait de l'appétit pour une fois. Dès qu'il fut servi, il entreprit de leur résumer la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le général.

« Donc en fait on ne sait pas vraiment où est Scar. », fit Maxims.

« Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Il part vers le Nord. », expliqua Kimblee en terminant de manger.

« Ah bon ? Il pourrait très bien aller vers le Sud, non ? », demanda Meyer.

Kimblee lui sourit franchement avant de prendre un ton d'instituteur : « Mettez-vous à sa place : il est traqué par l'armée et doit se cacher, lui mais aussi son compagnon. Quoi de mieux donc que le Nord. Une fois que les premières neiges ont commencé à tomber, non seulement certaines zones se retrouvent isolées ou presque mais en plus, les recherches sont plus difficiles à organiser et à mener. Personnellement, je choisirais le Nord. Pas vous ? »

« Si, ça parait logique vu comme ça. », dit Meyer qui se disait qu'il avait encore raté une occasion de se taire.

« Personne d'autre n'a d'objections sur notre destination ? », demanda alors l'écarlate en reportant son regard sur chacun des soldats présents à la table.

« Euh… Vous dites que nous arriverons à North City à 19h15 mais Scar pourrait très bien nous y précéder et disparaitre pour de bon. », fit Julia en levant son regard violet vers l'alchimiste. Elle se rendit compte qu'à nouveau, ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi ces foutues chaises sont-elles aussi rapprochées ? », se dit-elle. Kimblee remarqua une fois de plus l'effet qu'il faisait sur la jeune femme mais se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'afficher un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre :

« Ils n'ont que quelques heures d'avance sur nous pour le moment et surtout, ils sont momentanément à pied. Cela nous laisse le temps de rejoindre North City et de les y intercepter. Et puis, en principe, les lignes de chemin de fer des régions Ouest et Nord devraient être sous surveillance donc ils ne nous échapperont pas cette fois. »

Il lança alors un regard de biais au général qui se tenait à rentrait et celui-ci déglutit devant l'hostilité manifeste de l'alchimiste.

« Très bien, le train quitte la gare dans 25 minutes mais j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de partir. Nous nous retrouvons dans le hall dans 10 minutes. », termina Kimblee en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le général. Il lui demanda quelque chose que les soldats n'entendirent pas et aussitôt, le militaire acquiesça avec vigueur, manifestement prêt à satisfaire les moindres désirs de l'alchimiste.

« Il n'a pas fait long feu, le général arrogant. », dit Julia à ses compagnons. Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité parmi le petit groupe mais le militaire concerné par cette boutade n'entendit rien, tant il était préoccupé par l'attitude à adopter face à l'alchimiste. Celui-ci entendit pourtant très bien la remarque et s'en amusa.

« Encore, une fois, vous avez visé juste, miss Morton. », se dit-il en souriant au général dont le malaise ne cessait d'augmenter.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard et au grand soulagement du général Barnes, ils montèrent dans l'express militaire qui devait les mener sans délais vers la capitale de la région Nord.

* * *

Á plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, à Central, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, nouvellement promue au poste d'assistante du président, remit à King Bradley un télégramme confidentiel venant du QG de la région Ouest. Après qu'elle soit sortie, il l'ouvrit et lut ces termes :

« _Arrivé à West City_ - **stop** - _Scar toujours en fuite_ - **stop** - _Forte probabilité parti vers Nord_ - **stop** - _Pars pour North City de suite_ - **stop** - _Vais tenter de l'intercepter là-bas_ – **stop** – _SVP dire à Raven que recrues en partie inutiles_ – **stop** - _Mais divertissantes_ – **stop**

Signé : S.J. Kimblee

La dernière partie du message provoqua l'hilarité du président qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien il faudrait encore de temps à Kimblee pour larguer complètement ces soldats. Il s'étonnait qu'il ait décidé de les emmener avec lui à North City alors qu'il savait lui-même que ce n'était parfaitement pas nécessaire.

« La prison aurait-elle rendue la solitude difficile à supporter, Kimblee ? », murmura le président avant d'appeler son assistante pour qu'elle fasse parvenir le télégramme au général Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous ! Et bonne année 2010 ! On reprend le rythme de croisière après ces deux semaines de pause et on continue notre petit périple à travers Amestris avec Kimblee ^_^ C'est un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la neige (qu'on voit à peine) ou à cause de la fin (très théâtrale mais j'ai adoré l'écrire comme ça). Bref tout ça pour dire que j'y ai aussi intégré des dialogues du tome 16 mais comme j'aime bien rester fidèle à Arakawa, autant reprendre ce qu'elle a écrit (avec la traduction de Kurokawa, merci à eux).**

**D'ailleurs FMA ne m'appartient pas, ça ne change pas, même pour Noël je n'ai pas eu les droits.**

**Merci à mon bêta-lecteur (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ^_^) et aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire (une petite review peut-être ? Ca m'aiderait à savoir si ça vous plait toujours ou pas).  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Depuis maintenant deux heures trente, le compartiment où s'était installé le groupe de Kimblee était pratiquement silencieux. Ils occupaient à nouveau les mêmes places et l'alchimiste avait son regard fixé sur l'extérieur. Il renonça au bout d'un moment à essayer de distinguer quelque chose car la luminosité avait commencé à baisser. Il se dit d'ailleurs que cela allait peut-être poser problème une fois arrivé à North City.

« Tant pis. Nous ferons avec. Ce n'est pas le manque de luminosité ou la neige qui vont me barrer la route… Par contre… », se dit-il en regardant ses compagnons.

Les autres soldats s'occupaient aussi comme il le pouvait et le fait que le train ne fasse pas d'arrêt rendait impossible une petite promenade sur le quai, même pour quelques minutes. Mitchell s'était donc de nouveau endormi et les trois autres soldats jouaient aux cartes.

« Où diable ont-ils trouvé ce jeu de cartes ? », se demanda Kimblee, avant de se dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il les fixa discrètement et constata avec amusement que Morris trichait mais que ses deux compagnons ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte.

Pendant que Kimblee s'amusait de voir les deux malheureux soldats perdre face à leur collègue, il ne remarqua pas que Julia commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. La jeune femme avait toujours eu ce problème que dès qu'elle mangeait un repas trop copieux en milieu de journée, elle somnolait dangereusement l'après-midi. Et le bercement du train ainsi que le silence relatif du compartiment n'arrangeaient rien.

« Je ne vais pas m'endormir... », songea-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit… Je ne vais pas… »

Elle ne termina pas sa pensée car le sommeil avait été le plus fort. Elle ne se sentit pas non plus pencher vers la gauche et poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kimblee. Celui-ci se tendit un instant lorsqu'il sentit un poids inhabituel sur sa droite et lâcha des yeux les trois joueurs pour les reporter sur la figure endormie à ses côtés. Meyer et Morris ne se rendirent compte de rien mais Maxims qui était en face de Julia la fixa en écarquillant les yeux. Discrètement, il donna un coup de coude à Morris avant de lui indiquer d'un mouvement de tête le spectacle qui se déroulait à leurs côtés, ce qui attira l'attention de Meyer.

Les trois joueurs suspendirent leur jeu et fixèrent les deux personnes avec étonnement : Kimblee avait froncé les sourcils et regardait Julia avec une certains perplexité tandis que celle-ci dormait profondément et ne se doutait pas qu'elle était devenue le centre d'attention du compartiment. Pour ses trois collègues par contre, ça ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme allait être repoussée par l'alchimiste et accueillie à son réveil par une remarque acerbe.

L'écarlate fit bouger son épaule mais moins brusquement que les autres soldats ne l'avaient pensé. Pourtant, cela ne réveilla pas la jeune femme. Il recommença la manœuvre à nouveau mais cette fois, Julia attrapa son bras droit comme pour empêcher inconsciemment son "oreiller" de bouger tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle en profita pour se caler un peu plus confortablement contre Kimblee. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant l'attitude de la jeune femme endormie avant de soupirer de dépit en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Très bien, Miss Morton. Vous avez gagné cette manche. », songea Kimblee. « Mais je ne vous raterai pas au réveil… »

Il releva ensuite son regard vers les autres soldats qui reprirent rapidement leur partie de cartes, comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident si ce n'est la tête que tira Mitchell lorsqu'il se réveilla peu de temps avant l'arrivée à North City. Il était ahuri que Julia dorme contre Kimblee… et que celui-ci ne dise rien. Il semblait d'ailleurs aussi être endormi. Le soldat allait dire quelque chose à ses compagnons lorsque Meyer l'en dissuada d'un regard : l'alchimiste ne dormait pas. Mitchell essaya alors de faire comprendre aux autres avec des gestes et des hochements de tête vers les deux "endormis" qu'il ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait. Mais Meyer lui fit de grands yeux pour qu'il arrête avant que l'alchimiste ne remarque son petit manège, ce que Mitchell finit par faire.

L'express de l'armée arriva avec dix minutes de retard à la gare de North City mais les chutes de neiges plus abondantes que prévues en étaient la cause. Alors que le train s'était arrêté à quai et que les soldats qui accompagnaient Kimblee faisaient mine de descendre du convoi, tous constatèrent que Julia dormait encore et qu'elle n'avait l'intention ni de se réveiller, ni de lâcher le bras de l'alchimiste.

« Descendez messieurs, nous vous rejoignons dans un instant. », leur dit Kimblee sur un ton dur.

Les quatre soldats ne se firent pas prier et une fois qu'il fut seul avec Julia, il entreprit de la réveiller, non sans mal : il bougea de nouveau son épaule, puis son bras mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut que la jeune femme resserra son étreinte. Finalement, il la secoua un peu plus vigoureusement. Et c'est ce contact de la main de l'alchimiste sur son épaule qui fit se réveiller la jeune femme. Elle gémit doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle pour constater que le compartiment était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux tout de même pas avoir dormi si longtemps. », se dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait le point. « Où sont les autres ? Et où est… ? »

« Vous avez bien dormi ? », demanda soudain une voix qui lui semblait très proche. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Kimblee qui la fixait avec un petit sourire en coin. « J'espère que vous avez trouvé mon épaule à votre goût. Et à ce propos, je souhaiterais récupérer mon bras. », ajouta l'alchimiste.

Julia ne disait toujours rien et ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle se demandait si elle était en train de rêver ou si ce qu'elle craignait était réellement arrivé : elle s'était endormie sur Kimblee. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'elle ne rêvait pas et se retrouva une nouvelle fois hypnotisée par le regard de l'alchimiste.

« Mon bras… Si vous pouviez le lâcher. », dit à nouveau Kimblee et joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de détacher les mains de la jeune femme. Au moment même où il posait sa main sur la sienne, Julia sursauta et retira ses mains et se recula en articulant un petit « Désolée ».

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit à moi que ce genre de choses arrive. », se dit la jeune femme. Elle se sentit rougir et risqua un coup d'œil vers l'écarlate. Celui-ci s'était levé et avait déjà mis son chapeau. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du compartiment lorsque Julia l'interpella :

« Monsieur… », commença-t-elle. « Je suis vraiment navrée de ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien ! »

« Ne vous justifiez pas. Ça ne changera rien. », lui répondit l'alchimiste. « J'espère juste ne pas regretter de vous avoir prêté mon épaule quelques heures. Soyez à la hauteur ce soir, j'ai comme l'impression que Scar ne tardera pas. »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit-elle en se levant. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, l'un derrière l'autre. « Ouf, je suis chanceuse. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre… Meyer peut-être. »

Et devant l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit devant cette situation éventuelle, elle pouffa de rire avant de tenter de retrouver un semblant de sérieux lorsque Kimblee s'arrêta et se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre sur le quai.

« Pourquoi cette hilarité ? », dit Kimblee qui commençait à croire que Julia n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée. La jeune femme fixait Kimblee. Bien qu'elle fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux, l'image de Meyer endormi sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit et elle éclata de rire, devant la mine perplexe de son compagnon.

« Ha ha ha… Je suis désolée… Ha ha ha… Mais c'est… Ha ha ha… », essaya d'articuler Julia mais elle n'y arriva pas, comme si la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le départ de Central s'évacuait en un instant. Kimblee attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme car sa curiosité avait été piquée : pourquoi la jeune femme rigolait-elle de cette façon ?

« Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. », finit par dire Julia une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme et qu'elle essuyait les larmes qui avait commencé à couler sur son visage.

« J'attends votre explication. », répondit Kimblee, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Je… », dit la jeune femme. « Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire ça… ! », pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda Kimblee en face.

« Monsieur, si je vous le disais, j'aurais l'impression de vous manquer de respect. », affirma Julia.

« Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça. Vous ne croyez pas ? Alors ? », répondit l'écarlate en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je me demandais juste quelle aurait été votre réaction si c'était Meyer qui s'était endormi sur vous et… l'idée m'a fait rire, c'est tout. », expliqua Julia rapidement.

Kimblee haussa les sourcils devant l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il soupira en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire : « Je vois… Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de la mission… Et uniquement de la mission... »

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir, il se retourna pour descendre du train. Julia se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se dire qu'elle avait décidément beaucoup de chance avec l'alchimiste qui ne semblait jamais s'offusquer de son comportement. Elle suivit finalement l'écarlate et descendit du train. La jeune femme constata avec un certain émerveillement que la neige recouvrait l'ensemble de l'endroit et qu'elle tombait encore. Elle sourit et continua à avancer sur le quai en marchant doucement afin de ne pas glisser.

De son côté, Kimblee s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et tout en tenant son chapeau d'une main, il avait levé la tête et regardait la neige tomber, alors que l'obscurité s'était déjà faite et que la seule lumière présente provenait des lampadaires présents dans la gare.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu de neige. », songea-t-il avant de se reprendre. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il rejoignit rapidement le hall de la gare en repensant à ce que Julia venait de lui suggérer à propos de Meyer endormi sur son épaule. Cela lui était difficilement acceptable, voire insupportable. Quelle horreur ! Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait envoyé paître, sans même prendre la peine de ne pas le réveiller.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait avec elle, Solf… », songea d'un coup l'alchimiste en avançant dans le hall. « Avoue que ça t'arrangeait bien... »

L'alchimiste écarta ces pensées, se disant que c'était ridicule et essaya plutôt de retrouver le reste de son groupe. Il vit que les militaires discutaient près de l'entrée de la gare avec un soldat.

« Sûrement envoyé par le QG. », songea-t-il avant de s'approcher d'eux.

« Vous êtes envoyé par le Quartier Général, je suppose ? », demanda-t-il au militaire lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

« Oui, monsieur. Le général Barnes nous a avertis de votre arrivée. », répondit le soldat en le saluant. « Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Ils sortirent tous de la gare et tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches d'un grand escalier et que le soldat leur expliquait qu'ils devraient marcher étant donné la proximité du QG, ils virent Julia arriver rapidement vers eux. Elle faillit d'ailleurs glisser sur le pavé.

« Veillez à ne plus rester en arrière, soldat. Sinon je pars sans vous la prochaine fois. », lui dit Kimblee d'un ton sévère mais toujours avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit la jeune femme.

« On dirait que tu t'adoucis dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, Solf… Ce n'est pas bon. », songea ensuite l'alchimiste en emboîtant le pas au soldat attaché au QG Nord. Mais il repoussa de nouveau ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit : Scar et le Dr. Marcoh devait avoir la priorité.

Tandis qu'il marchait, Meyer vit que Julia était plongée dans ses pensées et accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« Il ne m'en veut pas. Tant mieux… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens soulagée comme ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne semble jamais se fâcher avec moi comme il le fait avec les autres ? », songeait la jeune femme lorsqu'une voix à ses côtés l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

« Alors, tu t'es fait passer un savon ? », demanda son collègue d'un ton moqueur.

Julia le regarda et songea que si elle avait failli perdre le respect de l'alchimiste, c'était en partie de sa faute à lui. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui dit que ce pauvre Meyer était innocent mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

« Crétin ! », lui lança-t-elle avant de le laisser sur place.

« Elle s'est levée du mauvais pied ou quoi ? », fit le jeune homme en se retournant avec un regard perplexe vers ses compagnons.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas se mêler de ça. », lui dit Morris alors que le groupe atteignait le QG.

Le bâtiment était nettement moins impressionnant que celui de Central ou de West City mais étant donné que la ville était moins grande et que la population de la région moins importante, la taille réduite du QG se justifiait. Ils y furent accueilli par le colonel Samuel Hashton qui les conduisit dans une salle de travail où il leur expliqua la situation :

« Nous n'avons encore eu aucune nouvelle probante depuis que vous avez quitté West City. Mais toutes les lignes sont ouvertes et nous somme sur le qui-vive depuis que nous avons eu vent de sa destination. »

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre si je comprends bien. », répondit Kimblee, très calme.

« Malheureusement oui. J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous dire que nous l'avions repéré mais toutes les informations menaient à de fausses pistes. », continua le soldat.

« Alors nous attendrons. Nous ne somme plus à cela près. », termina l'alchimiste avant de retirer son manteau et de s'asseoir. Il dirigea son regard vers les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici et leur dit de prêter main forte aux hommes du QG dans la récolte d'informations, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Toute la soirée se passa comme cela : réception, analyse et rejet de dépêches ainsi que questions et mécontentement des hommes du QG Nord. Les soldats de Kimblee surprirent d'ailleurs plusieurs fois des murmures entre les soldats, en particulier en fin de soirée :

« C'est qui ce type arrogant, là-bas ? », demanda l'un d'entre eux à son collègue.

« Chut ! », lui répondit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui. « On a ordre de coopérer avec lui sans poser de question. Ça vient d'en haut, directement de Central… »

« Il a toute autorité concernant Scar et ses complices. », ajouta un troisième soldat qui avait rejoint le conciliabule.

« Pourquoi !? Ils ne nous font pas confiance ou quoi ? », répliqua le premier, outré de devoir obéir aveuglément à ce qu'il considérait être un parvenu de Central. Les soldats de Kimblee entendirent de tout ce soir-là mais ne prirent pas la peine de rectifier les choses : déjà parce qu'ils avaient d'autres préoccupations mais surtout parce qu'ils ne faisaient que passer et que peu leur importait d'expliquer à leur collègue qui était vraiment Kimblee.

Finalement vers 23h30, une dépêche arriva qui mit en émoi le petit groupe à l'exception de l'alchimiste : un individu ressemblant à Scar venait d'être aperçu dans la gare de marchandise de la ville.

« Mais comment peut-il déjà être ici ? », demanda un soldat. « Il n'est pas censé se déplacer à pied vu que toutes les lignes de chemin de fer sont surveillées ? »

« Si mais il a été vu descendant d'un train… Il sans doute profité d'un moment d'inattention des soldats pour monter à bord. », répondit le militaire à l'origine de la dépêche.

« Que les soldats déjà présents à la gare cernent l'endroit ! », ordonna le colonel Ashton.

« Est-il accompagné ? », demanda Kimblee, toujours aussi calme, au soldat qui lui faisait son rapport.

« D'une seule personne seulement : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux noirs. », répondit le militaire.

« C'est lui. », se dit l'alchimiste avec un sourire victorieux. Il se leva aussitôt et revêtit son manteau.

« Je dois faire mon travail maintenant. », dit Kimblee alors qu'il mettait son chapeau et quittait la pièce. « N'interférez sous aucun prétexte. » En disant cela, il adressa un regard entendu aux soldats qui venaient de Central : cet avertissement les concernait aussi.

« Ça c'est la meilleure : au moment où Scar arrive, il nous tient à l'écart ! », dit Meyer, mécontent de la tournure des événements.

« On va quand même assurer ses arrières. Mais peut-être que si les choses tournent mal, on devra intervenir. », répondit Morris.

« Mouais… Peut-être. », fit son collègue avec une moue boudeuse. Ils rejoignirent l'équipe de soldats du QG Nord qui allait accompagner Kimblee à la gare. Ils embarquèrent dans des camions de l'armée alors que l'alchimiste prenait place dans une berline. Julia avait suivi les événements en silence mais le fait que la confrontation avec Scar soit proche faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes sur place et les soldats qui avaient déjà encerclé la zone les mirent au courant des derniers développements : l'Ishbal avait été aperçu qui montait avec son compagnon dans un train en partance pour Briggs, situé au quai trois.

Aussitôt, le groupe de soldat se divisa en deux, chaque groupe devant surveiller un côté du train au cas où l'Ishbal ou son complice essaierait de s'enfuir. Les soldats de l'alchimiste se divisèrent aussi en deux : Meyer, Julia et Morris, d'un côté et Maxims et Mitchell de l'autre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne bouge jusqu'à ce que le train sous surveillance commence à démarrer.

Julia fut alors prise d'un doute : devaient-ils laisser Kimblee seul ou devaient-ils le rejoindre ?

« Il nous a donné l'ordre de ne pas nous en mêler. », se dit-elle. « Mais le train démarre, il va se retrouver isolé. Et si jamais ça se passe mal, Scar va encore s'échapper… Mais en même temps, c'est Kimblee. Il va s'en sortir tout seul… » Elle se rappela alors ce que l'écarlate lui avait dit lors de leur arrivée dans la ville :

« _J'espère juste ne pas regretter de vous avoir prêté mon épaule quelques heures. Soyez à la hauteur ce soir, j'ai comme l'impression que Scar ne tardera pas._ »

« Mais il nous a dit de ne pas nous en mêler. », tenta-t-elle encore une fois de se raisonner.

« _Veillez à ne plus rester en arrière, soldat. Sinon je pars sans vous la prochaine fois._ »

« Merde. », dit-elle tout haut avec force avant de s'élancer en courant vers le train qui commençait à prendre de la vitesse.

« Morton ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? », hurla Meyer en lui emboîtant le pas pour tenter de l'arrêter. « Il nous a dit de ne pas nous en mêler. »

« Il va se retrouver isolé avec Scar. », répondit-elle, alors qu'elle tentait de monter à bord d'un des wagons de marchandise resté ouvert. « On a reçu l'ordre de Raven de lui fournir toute l'aide qu'on pourrait. »

« T'es dingue ! », cria son collègue qui n'arrivait pas à la rattraper. « Laisse-le ! »

« Non ! », fit la jeune femme avant de se hisser dans le train qui quittait définitivement la gare, laissant là Meyer et les autres soldats à North City.

« Morton ! », hurla-t-il une dernière fois, mais son cri se perdit dans le sifflet de la locomotive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Suite des aventures de Kimblee au pays du froid (bizarrement depuis que j'ai fait se déplacer l'histoire dans le Nord, il n'arrête pas de neiger ici et les températures sont basses XD). Chapitre sanglant, sans l'être, mais heureusement que Julia est là pour remonter un peu le moral. J'espère que Kimblee n'est pas trop OOC mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a un tuyau enfoncé dans l'abdomen, ce n'est pas rien ^_^'  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews (contente que mes OC te plaisent, Matsuyama et je peux comprendre tes craintes, les OC ce n'est pas toujours ça -_-' mais ça laisse tellement de libertés parfois). Et merci à mon bêta-lecteur encore une fois ^_^  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, of course.**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Le train s'éloignait de North City à une vitesse impressionnante, tandis que Julia tentait de rejoindre Kimblee le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait embarqué sans vraiment réfléchir et venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était montée vers l'avant et que l'alchimiste et l'Ishbal se trouvaient sans doute plus loin. Elle se pencha un instant au dehors alors que le train entrait dans un tournant afin d'estimer le nombre de wagons les séparant. Elle vit alors presque en bout de convoi deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face, l'une d'un blanc immaculé, facilement reconnaissable comme étant l'alchimiste écarlate.

« Zut. Il va falloir que je traverse tous ces wagons avant de pouvoir les rejoindre. », se dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte du fond. Elle saisit la poignée, l'enfonça mais la porte resta close.

« Mais que… », s'énerva-t-elle.

« C'est fermé !? », hurla-t-elle en s'acharnant sur la porte qui n'avait rien demandé. « Je rêve, le wagon est vide, la porte latérale est grande ouverte mais pas celle du fond ! » Elle allait saisir son arme pour tenter de forcer la serrure en tirant dessus lorsqu' elle sentit le train vibrer. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. « Ils… Ils ont commencé à se battre ? ». Et comme pour répondre à sa question, le convoi vibra une deuxième fois sous ses pieds.

« Vite ! », songea-t-elle. Elle s'empara de son arme et tira sur la serrure. Celle-ci ne résista pas et Julia put enfin accéder au wagon suivant. Alors qu'elle y pénétrait, elle ressentit une secousse plus forte que les deux premières. Elle accéléra alors le pas, courant presque et arriva à la porte du fond qui était aussi fermée.

« Mais quel est le crétin qui s'est amusé à fermer une porte sur deux !? », hurla-t-elle. De nouveau, elle sentit une très forte secousse qui fut accompagnée cette fois d'un fracas assourdissant. Elle allait de nouveau faire feu sur la serrure lorsque le train freina brusquement, la projetant en arrière. La jeune femme tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête au plancher. Heureusement pour elle, le choc ne lui fit pas perdre connaissance mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle était incapable de se remettre debout.

« Un peu de courage, Julia. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes. », se dit-elle. Elle réussit finalement à se redresser au bout de quelques instants. Elle se rendit tout de suite compte que le train s'était arrêté et aussitôt, elle entreprit de sortir pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la grande porte latérale mais contrairement au premier wagon, celle-ci était fermée. Elle rebroussa chemin, en jurant encore une fois contre la personne qui avait laissé certaines portes ouvertes et en avaient fermé d'autres, gagna le passage entre les deux wagons qu'elle avait emprunté peu de temps auparavant et sauta à terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec horreur que le train, arrêté en plein tournant, était plus court que dans ses souvenirs.

« Il manque des wagons… », songea Julia avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce que cela pouvait impliquer. « Kimblee… ». Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir en direction de la queue du convoi, ignorant le froid et la neige qui tombait, lui fouettant le visage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle distingua deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnut comme étant probablement celles des mécaniciens, venus constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ils semblaient fixer quelque chose avec effroi. Elle accéléra encore le pas alors que son cœur s'emballait, pas vraiment à cause de la course mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'elle avait peur de découvrir. L'un des deux hommes l'aperçut. Il semblait dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de l'interroger sur sa présence, elle qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Il la héla :

« Hé ! Venez vite. Il y a… »

Á ce moment, une voix retentit :

« Je vous ai dit de faire redémarrer ce train. C'est… un ordre. »

Julia reconnut cette voix et se sentit soudain soulagée de l'entendre. Elle se rapprochait des deux hommes mais ne savait pas encore où exactement se trouvait Kimblee lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

« Il vous a demandé de faire redémarrer ce train. Quel est le problème ? »

« Mais enfin, on ne peut pas… », répondit l'un des mécaniciens en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait l'alchimiste. Julia fronça les sourcils et commença à lui répondre tout en se retournant vers l'écarlate :

« Comment ça vous ne pouvez… ! », fit Julia qui ne termina pas sa phrase car les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Devant elle, éclairé par la faible lumière d'une des lampes à huile amenées par les mécaniciens, se trouvait Kimblee. Il était assis sur le bord du wagon, un tuyau enfoncé dans le côté gauche et une marre de sang sous les pieds. Elle frissonna devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et fut soudain prise d'un vertige.

« Miss Morton… », murmura alors Kimblee. « Il me semblait… vous avoir donné l'ordre à tous… de rester en dehors de ça… »

Cette phrase, énoncée avec difficulté, réveilla Julia qui comprit que l'alchimiste ne tiendrait pas longtemps, tout soldat qu'il soit lui aussi. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les deux mécaniciens qui ne disaient plus un mot et leur demanda :

« Á quelle distance sommes-nous de North City ? »

« Je ne le jurerais pas mais je dirais 30 peut-être 40 kilomètres. », lui répondit le plus vieux des deux alors que le plus jeune fixait toujours Kimblee avec horreur.

« C'est trop loin. Ils ne seront pas là assez vite… », fit Julia qui était gagnée par l'inquiétude au fur et à mesure que l'alchimiste perdait des couleurs.

« La petite ville de Briggs n'est qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres… », expliqua le mécanicien. « Il y a un hôpital là-bas et…

« Vous ne pouviez pas le dire tout de suite ! », le coupa la jeune femme qui s'était rapprochée de Kimblee. Elle marchait maintenant dans le sang du blessé alors que le liquide continuait de s'échapper lentement de sa blessure. « Vous avez une radio pour les prévenir ? »

« Euh… Oui mais ça va prendre du temps pour les faire venir jusqu'ici… », répondit l'homme.

« Ça ira sûrement plus vite que de faire venir une équipe de North City. », répliqua Julia.

« Peut-être pas, parce qu'il faudra bien faire faire demi-tour au train… », expliqua le plus jeune mécanicien qui avait retrouvé la parole.

« Il sera temps d'y penser quand il sera à peu près stabilisé. », fit la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre patience devant la mollesse des deux hommes. « Allez les prévenir, bon sang ! »

Avant que les deux hommes n'aient pu faire un mouvement, Kimblee reprit la parole :

« Scar… », commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par Julia :

« Ne reviendra pas à la charge, il risquerait de se faire coincer. Et on ne peut pas faire redémarrer ce train tant que vous êtes dans cet état. », dit-elle à l'alchimiste en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers les deux mécaniciens et leur fit un signe de la tête. Sans ajouter un mot, le plus vieux s'en alla au pas de course prévenir l'hôpital de la situation, suivi par son jeune collègue qui ne voulait pas rester devant un spectacle aussi morbide que celui de quelqu'un qui s'est fait empaler. Dans l'intervalle, Julia avait posé sa main sur la joue de l'alchimiste qui avait les paupières closes. Elle constata qu'il était froid et que son teint était de plus en plus pâle. Elle entreprit de poser son manteau sur les épaules du blessé pour tenter de lui donner un peu de chaleur et le protéger de la neige qui continuait de tomber.

« Kimblee… Restez avec moi… », dit doucement la jeune femme. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et la fixa avec un demi-sourire.

« Quel sang froid… », articula l'écarlate. « D'autres se seraient déjà évanouies ou se seraient mises à pleurer… »

« C'est vraiment le moment de faire de l'esprit… », fit Julia alors que Kimblee refermait les yeux un instant, toujours en souriant légèrement.

« Ne perdez pas connaissance ou je vous pince. », lui dit la jeune femme qui cherchait un moyen de garder le blessé conscient, quitte à raconter n'importe quoi.

« Vous oseriez faire ça à votre supérieur… », lâcha Kimblee en un souffle, en grimaçant légèrement.

« C'est une situation exceptionnelle... », commença-t-elle. « Donc oui, sans hésiter. »

Kimblee sourit à cette réplique tout en fixant son interlocutrice. Il referma les yeux et songea qu'il devait donner ses instructions à la jeune femme avant l'arrivée des secours et surtout avant qu'il ne perdre vraiment connaissance. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car l'un des mécaniciens revenait déjà vers eux en courant.

« Je viens de les avoir, une équipe sera là dans 15 à 20 minutes. », fit-il en reprenant son souffle une fois qu'il les eut rejoints.

« Parfait. », lui répliqua Julia qui s'était éloignée de l'alchimiste pour discuter plus facilement. « Á propos, ce train-ci peut encore rouler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. », répondit son interlocuteur d'un air perplexe. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que plutôt que d'essayer de faire faire demi-tour au train qui va arriver de Briggs, nous allons faire redémarrer celui-ci une fois qu'il sera stabilisé. », expliqua la jeune femme en désignant Kimblee qui avait rouvert les yeux et semblait suivre ce qui se disait.

« Ah, je vois. », fit le mécanicien. « Ce n'est pas bête… Mais il va falloir que je retourne maintenir le feu dans la chaudière de la locomotive, il risque de s'éteindre vu qu'on ne redémarrera pas tout de suite. »

« Oui, oui. Allez-y. », lui répondit Julia alors que l'homme repartait de nouveau vers l'avant du train. Kimblee, bien que dans un sale état, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Pragmatique avec ça… Elle ira loin. » pensa-t-il en fixant la jeune femme. « Miss Morton… », l'appela-t-il. « Écoutez-moi attentivement, sans m'interrompre. »

Julia se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le fixa avec un regard qui oscillait entre inquiétude et curiosité.

« Dans la poche gauche de mon manteau, il y a un calepin… Prenez-le. », lui ordonna Kimblee qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il sentit soudainement qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait pouvoir tout lui expliquer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. La jeune femme obéit et saisit un petit carnet noir, déjà maculé du sang du blessé. L'alchimiste reprit alors :

« Á la dernière page, vous trouverez un code d'identification. Vous savez à quoi il sert ? »

« Oui, il permet à un soldat d'appeler d'une ligne extérieure vers une ligne de l'armée. », répondit Julia en fixant le code.

« Exact… », répliqua Kimblee. « Dès que nous serons arrivés à l'hôpital, vous appellerez Central en vous en servant… »

Kimblee dut s'interrompre un instant car la douleur se fit soudainement plus forte. Julia posa à nouveau la main sur sa joue pour l'encourager à reprendre, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment :

« Vous vous identifierez… et vous demanderez à parler au président… Et seulement au président… »

Julia écarquilla les yeux. « Au président ? Á cette heure en plus ? », songea-t-elle. L'alchimiste s'aperçut de sa surprise et retrouva un léger sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y arriverez très bien… », lui dit-il. « Vous allez lui expliquer la situation… Et vous préciserez que j'ignore où se trouve le compagnon de Scar car il n'était pas avec lui… Il comprendra… »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans dire un mot, laissant Kimblee poursuivre ses explications.

« Après avoir fait cela, vous appellerez le QG de North City… Ils seront déjà sans doute au courant de l'accident mais précisez bien qu'il est inutile que vos collègues nous rejoignent… Pas besoin d'oisifs à mes côtés dans mon état. »

Julia sourit en pensant à ce que Meyer dirait s'il s'entendait traité d'oisif et songea qu'elle aussi serait bientôt oisive une fois qu'elle aurait téléphoné à tout ce beau monde. Elle dévisageait toujours Kimblee qui semblait soudainement plongé dans une intense réflexion mais elle ne savait pas s'il avait fini de parler ou pas. Elle préféra donc garder le silence encore un moment. L'alchimiste était en fait pris dans un dilemme concernant les pierres philosophales qu'il transportait :

« Puis-je avoir confiance dans le personnel médical là-bas ? », se demanda-t-il. « Les pierres ressemblent à n'importe quel bijou pour le premier venu. Ça serait bête qu'elles m'échappent de cette façon… Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose. ». Il releva la tête et fixa Julia bien en face avant de lui dire, non sans une légère appréhension :

« La poche droite de mon manteau… », lui dit-il. « Prenez ce qu'il y a dedans... »

Julia obtempéra tout en se demandant si l'alchimiste avait décidé de lui confier l'intégralité du contenu de ses poches avant l'arrivée des secours. Elle se pencha en avant, écarta le pan de son manteau et en sortit les deux pierres philosophales. Lorsqu'il les vit, Kimblee ne put s'empêcher de sourire et songea que vu la situation actuelle, il avait été bien inspiré de les y placer toutes les deux plutôt qu'au fond de son estomac. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait perplexe devant ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle releva les yeux et allait parler mais l'alchimiste ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Elles me sont très précieuses… », expliqua-t-il. « J'en aurai sans doute besoin pour la suite de la mission, une fois Scar et son complice retrouvés. »

Julia voulut l'interroger à leur sujet mais elle fut de nouveau interrompue par Kimblee qui était conscient qu'il utilisait ses dernières forces.

« Ne posez pas de question… Vous allez les garder sur vous… Vous ne vous en séparerez pas quoiqu'il arrive… », reprit-il avec un regard sévère. « N'en parlez à personne et surtout… vous me les rendrez lorsque je vous les réclamerai plus tard… C'est un ordre. »

« Très bien. », répondit la jeune femme. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec ce genre de choses dans ses poches ? », se demanda-t-elle avant de relever la tête en entendant du bruit. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Kimblee pour voir arriver un train en provenance de Briggs. La locomotive la dépassa, si bien que c'est le milieu du train qui stoppa à sa hauteur. Aussitôt le convoi arrêté, un groupe de personnes en descendit et se dirigea vers elle rapidement. Un des individus se présenta à elle comme étant le Dr. Kyles et lui demanda où se trouvait le blessé. Julia lui désigna l'endroit où se trouvait Kimblee et très vite, le petit groupe s'afféra à stabiliser l'alchimiste tandis qu'elle expliquait au chef d'équipe son idée pour accélérer le transfert du blessé vers l'hôpital.

« Je suis d'accord. Vu son état, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. », lui répondit le médecin avant de se diriger vers ses collègues.

« Attention ! Il ne faut pas le changer de position, pas encore. », cria-t-il.

Alors qu'ils s'occupaient de l'alchimiste, Julia s'était encore rapprochée des médecins mais prit soin de ne pas les gêner dans leur tâche. Il lui semblait que Kimblee était de moins en moins conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourtant, il releva encore une fois la tête et regarda Julia qui le fixait également. Á ce moment, le chef lança à son équipe :

« Très bien, nous allons l'endormir pour couper une partie du tuyau. Ca facilitera le transport. Jones, va chercher le matériel ! Henry, amène l'anesthésiant ! »

Tandis que le groupe d'infirmiers et de médecins rassemblait son matériel pour procéder à la première partie de l'opération, Julia s'approcha de l'alchimiste et ignorant complètement les deux infirmiers qui tentaient d'arrêter l'hémorragie, elle posa la main sur la joue de Kimblee et lui dit avec un regard déterminé :

« Monsieur Kimblee… Restez en vie. »

« Évidemment… », articula-t-il faiblement avant que sa tête ne retombe sur son torse.

« Monsieur Kimblee !? », fit Julia d'une voix forte avant d'être repoussée légèrement par l'un des hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

« Il a juste perdu conscience ! », dit-il en vérifiant le pouls de l'alchimiste. « Reculez, mademoiselle ! »

Julia obéit alors que le reste de l'équipe revenait.

« Dr. Kyles, le blessé vient de perdre connaissance. », dit l'infirmier qui vérifiait toujours que le cœur de l'alchimiste battait.

« Nous allons quand même lui donner une dose d'anesthésiant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille au moment où nous allons couper le bout du tuyau. », répondit le praticien. « Henry, occupe t'en et vérifie bien son pouls régulièrement. »

Pendant ce temps, Julia avait de nouveau son regard fixé sur les deux pierres philosophales que lui avait remises Kimblee. Une boule se forma dans son estomac tandis qu'elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir les lui rendre le plus vite possible.

« Restez en vie… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous ! On continue avec cette fois un chapitre sans Kimblee... Mais pourtant sa présence est bien là je trouve vu que Julia n'arrête pas de penser à lui XD  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, notamment Hatchepsout, j'espère que Julia continuera à te plaire vu que dans ce chapitre (et les suivants), elle fait de l'introspection. Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise aussi, ça me va droit au coeur venant de toi vu que j'aime bien ce que tu écris sur Kimblee ^_^**

**Bref, pour ce chapitre, j'aimerais remercier tout spécialement le médecin qui m'a donné des informations sur les personnes empalées par accident et les moyens de les traiter. Il m'a aussi confirmé que Kimblee n'aurait probablement pas dû survivre. Merci Arakawa ! D'ailleurs FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas quand j'y pense.**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours là pour me donner ses conseils et faire ses remarques pleines de bon sens devant les erreurs (horreurs) que je peux parfois écrire (si si ^_^).**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Le découpage du tuyau et la stabilisation de Kimblee en vue de son transport vers l'avant du train semblaient durer une éternité à Julia. De plus, maintenant que l'alchimiste n'était plus conscient, elle ne se sentait plus la force de ne pas laisser paraitre son inquiétude et commençait à faire les cent pas en attendant que l'équipe médicale soit prête à lever le camp. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, le blessé fut placé sur une civière et emmené vers l'avant du convoi. La jeune femme avait pris le temps de désigner au chef d'équipe le wagon dans lequel elle était montée à North City. Á son sens, c'est le seul qui convenait pour le voyage vers Briggs car il était vide de toute marchandise encombrante. Une fois la civière installée avec une partie de l'équipe médicale, Julia fit un signe au mécanicien qui attendait en bas de sa locomotive et le train se remit en marche tout de suite après, se dirigeant à vive allure vers Briggs et l'hôpital.

Julia ne retint rien du voyage, elle était juste assise un peu à l'écart afin de ne pas gêner les médecins au cas où il y aurait une complication et avait replié ses genoux contre elle tout en les entourant de ses bras pour se protéger du froid qui continuait de régner. Elle avait récupéré son manteau au moment où les médecins avaient découpé le tuyau mais l'inaction rendait les températures négatives plus difficiles à supporter. Elle lançait régulièrement des regards soucieux à l'alchimiste inconscient et un des infirmiers dut s'en rendre compte car il s'avança vers elle et entama la conversation :

« Nous serons très vite là et une équipe est déjà prête en salle d'opération. »

« Il va survire ? », demanda la jeune femme inconsciemment.

« Cela dépend de beaucoup de facteurs : nous ne savons pas encore exactement où est allé se planter le tuyau qui pourrait avoir touché des parties vitales. Ça dépend aussi de sa constitution et de son endurance. »

Voyant que ses propos ne semblaient pas rassurer le soldat, l'infirmier s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons tout pour qu'il s'en sorte. »

« Je n'en doute pas. », lui répondit Julia avec un petit sourire. Sur ces mots, l'homme s'éloigna vers ses collègues, laissant de nouveau la jeune femme seule avec ses pensées.

« Comment ne pas m'inquiéter alors qu'il sort de prison… », songe-t-elle. « Même un idiot saurait qu'après autant de temps, le corps est affaibli ». Elle reporta de nouveau son attention vers la civière où gisait l'alchimiste. Elle trouvait qu'il donnait l'impression d'être un corps sans vie mais le faible mouvement de sa poitrine lui indiquait qu'il respirait toujours. Et cela la rassura quelque peu, même si elle était toujours inquiète. Soudain, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se souciait autant de la santé de l'écarlate.

« C'est vrai ça. », songea-t-elle. « Ce n'est qu'un ancien soldat sorti de prison et avec qui nous avons reçu l'ordre de coopérer pour arrêter Scar et son complice… C'est également un homme séduisant, avec de beaux yeux très expressifs et de l'esprit. »

Cette idée la fit soupirer mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : depuis le départ, l'alchimiste ne la laissait pas indifférente. Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet et malgré le fait qu'il avait assassiné de sang froid ses supérieurs lors de la guerre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par lui.

« Mais en même temps, ça pourrait tout aussi bien n'être qu'une passade. », pensa Julia en fronçant les sourcils. « Autant éviter de me monter la tête, sans compter qu'il ne s'intéresse sans doute pas à moi et…. » Elle écarquilla les yeux en songeant que c'était peut-être déjà le cas en fait. « Après tout, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre départ de Central, je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait déjà remise à ma place. »

Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée mais ne put pas pousser la réflexion plus loin car le train commençait déjà à ralentir, signe que la petite ville de Briggs approchait. Alors que le convoi entrait en gare et s'arrêtait, l'infirmier qui lui avait déjà parlé revint vers elle.

« Un véhicule est là pour nous transporter vers l'hôpital. Vous nous accompagnez ? », demanda l'homme.

« Bien sûr, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. », lui répondit Julia avec un petit sourire.

Elle se leva alors et un fois que le train se fut totalement arrêté, l'infirmier entreprit d'ouvrir la porte latérale du wagon afin de permettre à ses collègues qui transportaient le blessé de sortir sur le quai et de rentrer dans la gare. Julia les suivit et remarqua que l'endroit était désert.

« Pas étonnant, vu l'heure. », se dit-elle.

Ils embarquèrent rapidement pour arriver en un rien de temps à l'hôpital. Julia se rendit compte que dans d'autres circonstances, ils n'auraient pratiquement eu qu'à traverser la rue mais impossible de le faire avec le sol gelé et la neige qui tombait toujours. Ils furent accueillis sur place par une autre équipe de médecins et d'infirmières qui s'empressèrent de prendre en charge Kimblee. Julia lui lança un dernier regard avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent à toute vitesse vers la salle d'opération.

La jeune femme se sentit un peu oubliée et pas vraiment à sa place dans ce grand hall d'hôpital qui redevint calme une fois le personnel médical parti avec l'alchimiste. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle devait joindre le président par téléphone et se dirigea vers l'accueil où discutaient deux infirmières. Elle se pencha au comptoir et interpella gentiment un des deux femmes.

« Est-ce que je pourrais passer un coup de téléphone, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. », répondit tout de suite la plus jeune en désignant l'appareil qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Julia songea soudain que la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec le chef de l'État ne devait sans doute pas être entendue de tous.

« Vous n'auriez pas une cabine ou quelque chose de plus discret ? », demanda-t-elle. « Je suis navrée de vous demander ça mais c'est assez confidentiel. »

Les deux femmes présentes dans le petit bureau affichèrent un air perplexe en se demandant pour qui pouvait bien travailler ce soldat pour passer un tel appel à une heure pareille. Elles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas et indiquèrent à Julia un autre téléphone, au bout d'un couloir perpendiculaire au hall d'entrée. La jeune femme les remercia et se dirigea vers l'autre appareil.

« Bien. » se dit-elle une fois arrivée devant. « C'est l'heure de vérité. »

Elle était légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de téléphoner à King Bradley en personne mais en prenant le petit carnet maculé du sang de Kimblee, elle reprit confiance en elle et décrocha avant de composer le numéro du QG de Central qu'elle connaissait par cœur étant donné qu'elle y travaillait pour le moment. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix de femme lui répondit de l'autre côté :

« Ici le quartier général de Central City. »

« Bonsoir, je souhaiterais parler au président King Bradley, c'est important. », expliqua Julia.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas transmettre de communication venant de l'extérieur. Avez-vous un mot de passe ? », lui répondit la voix.

« Oui. C'est "Papa" "Oscar" "Alpha" "Trois" "Trois" "Sept" », lut Julia dans le petit calepin de l'alchimiste.

« Je suis navrée mais ce mot de passe correspond à celui l'alchimiste écarlate et vous n'êtes pas… », commença la voix mais elle fut interrompue par Julia qui comprit que si elle ne forçait pas le passage, elle n'entrerait jamais en contact avec Bradley :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas l'alchimiste écarlate mais l'alchimiste écarlate est en ce moment entre la vie et la mort et m'a donné l'ordre de joindre le président. Alors ou vous me le passez ou je vous promets que vous serez mutée dans un coin paumé du pays dès que nous rentrerons à Central ! »

Elle savait très bien que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite mais un petit coup de bluff ne ferait de mal à personne. Finalement, après un silence, la standardiste finit par accepter la requête de Julia :

« Très bien. Je vous mets en contact avec sa résidence privée. »

Il y eut de nouveau quelques sonneries et une voix, probablement celle d'un domestique, se fit entendre :

« Résidence des Bradley, bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, je souhaiterais parler à King Bradley, je vous prie. J'appelle de la part de l'alchimiste écarlate. », dit Julia qui croisait les doigts pour qu'on ne l'envoie pas sur les roses vu l'heure tardive.

« Á cette heure de la nuit ? Je vais devoir vous demander de… », commença le domestique mais il s'interrompit et Julia entendit une autre personne parler, sans comprendre ce qui se disait. Elle entendit son interlocuteur expliquer ce qu'elle voulait à la troisième personne. Après un nouveau silence, elle perçut un mouvement de l'autre côté de la ligne et la troisième personne prit la parole :

« King Bradley à l'appareil. Vous appelez de la part de Kimblee ? »

« Oui, monsieur le président. », répondit Julia quelque peu impressionnée.

« Et vous êtes ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

« Je m'appelle Julia Morton. Je fais partie des recrues qui sont parties en mission avec l'alchimiste écarlate. », dit la jeune femme sur un ton formel.

« Ah, je vois. Et bien, que se passe-t-il pour qu'il ne puisse pas me joindre lui-même ? », demanda le chef d'État.

Julia entreprit de lui exposer la situation et l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'alchimiste écarlate. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son explication, le silence retomba avant que Bradley ne prenne la parole :

« C'est assez fâcheux. La mission dont nous avons chargé Kimblee est d'une certaine importance... »

« Je suis désolée, monsieur le président, nous aurions dû mieux assurer ses arrières. », tenta Julia.

« Non, c'est à lui qu'incombe la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. », lui répondit Bradley d'un ton qu'il essayait de faire passer pour rassurant. « Il a pris la décision de vous laisser à North City. Je ne peux d'ailleurs que vous féliciter d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le suivre quand même. »

« Merci, monsieur. Mais nous avions reçu l'ordre de l'aider après tout. », fit Julia.

« C'est vrai. », lança Bradley avec un petit sourire en pensant que cette jeune femme était amusante à prendre son rôle avec tant de sérieux. Il reprit plus sérieusement après un court silence :

« Il n'empêche que la mission est compromise pour un temps si nous attendons le rétablissement de Kimblee. Je vais prévenir le général Raven. Il arrivera pour reprendre la situation en main dès demain. Je me charge aussi de prévenir la forteresse de Briggs. Ils vous aideront dans la capture de Scar. »

« Oh. », fit Julia. « Merci de votre sollicitude, monsieur le président. »

« Je vous en prie. », répondit l'homme avec un ton aimable mais faux, ce que la jeune femme ne perçut pas. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de veiller sur notre alchimiste et d'attendre les renforts. »

« Á vos ordres, monsieur. », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire, soulagée d'avoir été écoutée par le premier homme du pays. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je suis désolée du dérangement, monsieur le président. »

« Il n'y a pas de dérangement, j'attache un soin tout particulier à me tenir au courant des faits et gestes de mes alchimistes d'état. », répliqua Bradley. « Bonne nuit. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et la jeune femme soupira avant de décrocher une nouvelle fois pour appeler le QG de North City. Elle dut de nouveau donner le mot de passe et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille bien prendre la communication. Le colonel Hashton lui répondit et comme il était déjà au courant de la situation, elle n'eut qu'à lui donner les consignes de Kimblee concernant ses collègues. La conversation ne dura que quelques instants et une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de revenir dans le hall.

Elle chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir car c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire désormais : s'asseoir et attendre. Elle vit que des bancs avaient été placés contre le mur, à côté de l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers eux, se cala du mieux qu'elle le put sur l'un d'eux et resserra autour d'elle son manteau. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Elle n'était pas installée depuis longtemps lorsqu'une infirmière l'interpella :

« Pardonnez-moi mais vous accompagnez le blessé qui vient d'arriver ? »

« Oui, en effet. », lui répondit Julia.

« Dans ce cas, ne restez pas là, vous risquez d'en avoir jusque demain matin et les bancs deviennent assez inconfortables au bout d'un moment. », lui dit l'infirmière en souriant. « Suivez-moi. »

« Jusque demain matin ? », l'interrogea la jeune femme en se levant. « Ça va être aussi long ? »

« Oui, ce genre de blessure est très long à opérer. », dit l'infirmière alors qu'elles marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir. « Je vous passe les détails mais c'est le genre de cas où il faut procéder par étapes. Ça peut durer jusque dix heures. »

« Tant que ça. », fit Julia en soupirant.

« Oui, malheureusement. », répliqua son interlocutrice en ouvrant la porte d'une salle. « C'est pour cela que je vous propose de rester dans la salle de repos des infirmières. Il y fait plus chaud que dans l'entrée et surtout vous pourrez dormir si vous le désirez. »

« Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. », dit Julia en souriant alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Celle-ci était grande mais agencée simplement : au centre se trouvaient deux tables qui avaient été poussées l'une contre l'autre, d'un côté deux lits de camp avaient été placés contre le mur et de l'autre côté se trouvait une petite cuisine.

« Si vous désirez manger ou boire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à vous servir. », lui expliqua l'infirmière. « Je retourne à mon service. Si jamais j'ai des nouvelles dans le courant de la nuit, je vous tiendrai au courant. »

« Merci. », lui dit une dernière fois Julia alors que l'autre femme quittait la pièce. Une fois seule, elle entreprit d'abord de se débarrasser de son manteau. Elle constata en l'enlevant que celui-ci était resté propre malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait placé sur les épaules de Kimblee lorsqu'ils étaient encore dehors.

« Un coup de chance, je suppose. », se dit-elle en le suspendant au porte-manteau à côté de la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la petite cuisine et entreprit de se servir un peu de café. Elle n'était pas friande de cette boisson mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se réchauffer un peu après tout ce temps passé dans la neige. Elle pensait aussi que cela lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à l'équipe de médecins qui avait pris en charge l'alchimiste mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise et elle voulait être au courant du moindre problème.

Sa tasse en main, elle se dirigea vers un des lits de camp. Elle enleva ses bottes pour être plus à l'aise et une fois assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle se mit à repenser à la courte conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec King Bradley :

« Appeler le président à Central… Si on m'avait dit un jour que je parlerais au président en personne, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. », songea-t-elle avec un léger sourire en sirotant son café. « Il m'a dit qu'il allait contacter la forteresse de Briggs … Je devrai peut-être aller là-bas pour participer aux recherches, qui sait. C'est Meyer qui va en faire une tête quand il saura que j'ai vu Briggs et pas lui. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en songeant à son collègue qui avait toujours voulu voir la forteresse et sa "reine" de ses yeux.

« En parlant de ça, je suppose qu'ils vont recevoir l'ordre de rentrer à Central. Les hommes de Briggs seront suffisants pour s'occuper de Scar et comme l'état de Kimblee l'empêche de continuer sa mission, ils deviennent inutiles par conséquent. »

Elle fut soudain prise d'un doute : cela l'impliquait aussi en fait et rien ne garantissait qu'elle ne doive pas aussi rentrer à Central car elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne faisait pas le poids par rapport aux soldats surentrainés de Briggs.

« Et laisser Kimblee seul ici ? », songea-t-elle aussitôt avec regret. « Il n'aura pas besoin d'une infirmière personnelle mais je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser et repartir, sans compter que j'ai les deux pierres qu'il m'a remises. »

Elle les sortit de sa poche pour les regarder encore une fois. L'une sphérique, l'autre moins régulière, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi elles avaient autant de valeur aux yeux de l'alchimiste mais elle était décidée à lui obéir et à les lui rendre, même si pour cela elle devait désobéir à l'ordre de rentrer à Central. De plus, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de l'alchimiste si tôt.

« Je suis bel et bien sous le charme. », pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait pour poser sa tasse vide sur la table. « Quand je pense que ça fait à peine deux jours que j'ai fait sa connaissance… Je me sens ridicule… »

Elle regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce et vit qu'il était presque deux heures moins vingt du matin. Elle ne dormirait pas tout de suite vu la quantité de café qu'elle venait de boire mais elle se coucha quand même, histoire d'essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Mais ça n'est peut-être qu'une passade... »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09**

_« Solf ! », fit une voix. « Solf ! Ouvre les yeux, jeune sot, il faut qu'on parle ! »_

_Kimblee obéit instantanément en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui l'appelait. Alors que quelques instants auparavant il se trouvait encore à bord de ce train, à lutter pour survivre, il était à présent dans le fumoir d'une maison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir vécu : celle de son maître. L'intérieur était assez chaleureux si l'on faisait abstraction de la personne qui y vivait, selon lui. C'était une petite pièce où se trouvait notamment les nombreux livres de son professeur. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée et deux fauteuils assez confortables étaient disposés à proximité. L'alchimiste en occupait un et à côté de lui se trouvait son maitre._

_Celui-ci était comme dans ses souvenirs : âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux gris, coupés assez courts et ramenés vers l'arrière, il était revêtu d'un costume semblable à celui que portait Kimblee mais noir. L'alchimiste lui jeta un regard et constata que son professeur semblait assez mécontent. Il faisait nuit dehors et comme aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce hormis celle du feu, les ombres projetées sur le visage de l'homme d'âge mûr lui donnaient un air encore plus sévère._

_« Bonsoir, maître. », fit l'alchimiste qui même après toutes ces années ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face à l'homme qui lui avait tout appris._

_« Bonsoir. », lui répondit-il d'un ton sec, sans quitter des yeux l'âtre._

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, le silence n'étant troublé que par le tic tac de la grande horloge qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et par le crépitement du feu._

_« Vous disiez vouloir me parler… », tenta Kimblee qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Son maître posa son regard bleu sur lui et dit :_

_« Oui en effet… », mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, il reprit la parole :_

_« Ne t'ai-je pas appris à toujours bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision ? »_

_Kimblee fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela._

_« Si, bien sûr. », répondit l'alchimiste. « Mais vous m'avez aussi appris qu'il faut parfois éviter de tergiverser… Où voulez-vous en venir ? »_

_« C'est pour cela que je dis que tu n'es qu'un sot ! », lui lança son interlocuteur. « Tu t'es précipité comme un imbécile lorsque tu as compris que ce Scar se dirigeait vers l'Ouest ! »_

_« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? », répliqua Kimblee. « On m'a confié la mission de le retrouver et c'est... »_

_« Mais on t'a aussi demandé de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre, il me semble. », le coupa son interlocuteur._

_« Le Dr. Marcoh… », fit le plus jeune._

_« Et où était-il lorsque tu as rejoint Scar ? », lui demanda son maître avec un regard dur._

_« Je… », commença Kimblee. « Je ne sais pas… »_

_« Exactement ! », lança l'homme qui se saisit alors de la pipe qui se trouvait sur la petite table entre les deux fauteuils pour la bourrer. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit lorsque tu as deviné la destination de Scar ? »_

_Kimblee fronça de nouveau les sourcils dans un effort pour se souvenir. Il finit par répondre :_

_« J'ai dit qu'il attirait trop l'attention sur lui et que… c'était presque trop facile. », termina-t-il en fermant les yeux en comprenant sa bêtise._

_« Voilà, c'est là où je veux en venir. », lui dit l'homme d'âge mûr en pointant sa pipe vers son élève. « Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que cette façon d'agir n'était pas normale. Bon sang, Solf ! Quand on veut disparaitre comme semblaient le vouloir ce Scar et ce Dr. Marcoh, on n'attire pas l'attention de toute l'armée sur soi. »_

_« C'était un piège et j'ai foncé tête baissée dedans. », dit Kimblee en soupirant de mécontentement._

_« Et Scar t'as échappé en te laissant à moitié mort. », continua le maître de l'alchimiste. « Misère, as-tu donc oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ? »_

_« Je suis quelque peu… rouillé. », répondit l'écarlate dont l'humeur s'assombrissait avec les remarques de son maître. « Je sors de prison. »_

_« Je te défends d'utiliser cette excuse pour justifier ta défaite ! », s'énerva le professeur. « Ne jamais baisser sa garde, voilà la clé. »_

_« Je sais. », fit l'alchimiste en fixant le feu avec un regard de plus en plus dur._

_« Ah, tu le sais !? », lui lança l'homme d'âge mûr. « Heureusement que tu le dis, j'ai cru le contraire à un moment donné. »_

_L'alchimiste ne répondit pas car il était gagné par une colère froide : elle était dirigée contre lui-même pour s'être laissé avoir par Scar, contre l'Ishbal pour l'avoir humilié mais aussi contre son maître pour lui avoir mis le nez dans sa bêtise._

_« Sans compter que tu ignores toujours où se trouve le scientifique qui accompagnait l'Ishbal. Il pourrait être à l'autre bout du pays. », enchaina le professeur._

_« Mais Scar est toujours dans le Nord et je le trouverai. » dit l'écarlate. « Sans compter que rien ne dit que le Dr. Marcoh n'y est pas non plus. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, je te prie. », lui demanda son professeur d'un ton sévère._

_« Juste une idée comme ça… », expliqua Kimblee. « Ils se sont peut-être donné rendez-vous là-bas, chacun voyageant de son côté. Le fait que Scar ait parcouru tout ce chemin avec un faux Dr. Marcoh indique peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que l'armée regarde ailleurs. Peut-être justement pour permettre au scientifique de se déplacer plus librement. »_

_« Ce ne sont que des suppositions, Solf. », rétorqua son maître. « Tu ne vas pas aller très loin avec ça. »_

_« Nous verrons bien. », fit l'écarlate en haussant les épaules._

_« En tout cas, ce que je constate pour l'instant c'est que tu n'as pas eu besoin que la bêtise des recrues t'atteigne pour te tromper. », lui lança son professeur, utilisant l'humour grinçant que Kimblee aimait lui-même employer avec les autres. L'alchimiste ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, arrêtant là la conversation.

* * *

_

Julia se réveilla en entendant du bruit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'il faisait jour et qu'elle s'était endormie rapidement malgré le café qu'elle avait bu. Elle se redressa aussitôt et vit une infirmière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci était en train de se servir une tasse de café. Elle se retourna vers le soldat en souriant mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Julia détourna son regard vers l'horloge qui pendait au mur : il était 9h.

« Zut, déjà cette heure-là. », songea la jeune femme en remettant ses bottes prestement. Elle devait trouver un médecin pour savoir où en était Kimblee.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. », lui lança l'infirmière. « Il est sorti du bloc il y a peu de temps et est en salle de réveil. »

Le soldat suspendit son mouvement et redressa la tête vers son interlocutrice. Celle-ci souriait toujours et ajouta directement :

« Ma collègue m'a mise au courant de la situation avant de terminer son service. »

Julia trouvait le sourire de l'infirmière un peu trop insistant et elle se demanda si la femme ne se faisait pas des idées sur la relation qu'il y avait entre elle et Kimblee. Elle décida de ne pas y faire attention, après tout n'importe qui s'inquiéterait dans une situation comme la sienne. Elle lui demanda plutôt de le conduire auprès de l'alchimiste. Une fois dans le couloir, l'infirmière reprit, toujours avec ce petit sourire qui commençait à agacer Julia :

« Tout s'est bien passé mais il devra rester ici pendant un long moment. »

« Je me doute. Il gardera des séquelles ? », demanda Julia d'un ton qu'elle espérait être assez détaché pour ne pas conforter l'infirmière dans son idée d'une pseudo relation entre elle et l'écarlate.

« Pas que ça te déplaise, hein ? », lui lança une petite voix au fond d'elle. Elle chassa cette pensée alors que l'infirmière lui répondait :

« Je ne connais pas les détails, vous devrez sans doute voir ça avec le médecin. »

« Très bien. », répliqua le soldat.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Après avoir quitté la salle de repos des infirmières, les deux femmes étaient revenues dans le hall où elles avaient gravi un escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Arrivées là, elles tournèrent à gauche et parcoururent quelques couloirs pour arriver devant la double porte de la salle de réveil. L'infirmière poussa un des battants et entra, suivie de Julia. Elles virent qu'un médecin était à ses côtés mais ce qui frappa surtout le soldat, c'était la mine pâle de Kimblee, ainsi que les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il devrait s'en sortir. », lui dit le médecin, comme pour la rassurer.

« Devrait ? », répliqua immédiatement Julia alors qu'elle prenait place à côté du lit de l'alchimiste.

« Oui, je le crains. », expliqua le praticien. « Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une complication. »

« Je vois. », dit la jeune femme dont l'inquiétude était revenue.

« Je voudrais pouvoir vous rassurer complètement. D'ailleurs, tout n'est pas négatif puisqu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Ce sont surtout les intestins qui en ont pris un coup. », continua le médecin. « Disons qu'il en a pour un certain temps avant de récupérer complètement, bien que nous ne sachions pas encore s'il gardera des séquelles. »

« Merci pour tout. », lui répondit Julia après un long silence. Elle n'avait pas quitté Kimblee des yeux et elle savait qu'elle affichait une mine soucieuse.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux, grand maximum. Vous pouvez rester auprès de lui si vous le souhaitez. », lui dit le médecin en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vous laisse car j'ai d'autres patients mais je repasserai plus tard. »

« Merci encore. », lui lança-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui jouxtait le lit de l'alchimiste. L'infirmière sortit aussi, non sans lui avoir de nouveau lancé un sourire entendu. Julia soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça va, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir. », murmura-t-elle à l'intention de la femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que l'alchimiste était le seul patient présent dans la salle. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal car cela lui éviterait de devoir subir la conversation d'un autre malade ou de sa famille. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention vers l'homme qui était couché devant elle.

« Réveillez-vous vite, monsieur Kimblee. Je vous attends. », lui dit-elle.

* * *

_« Solf ! », reprit la voix après un long moment. « Je n'ai pas encore fini, jeune homme ! »_

_Kimblee ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour constater qu'il était toujours assis dans le fumoir mais qu'il faisait jour. Son maître se trouvait debout et était appuyé contre la cheminée où les buches terminaient de se consumer. Il le fixait toujours mais son regard semblait moins dur que l'instant précédent._

_« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose… », commença-t-il._

_« Je vous en prie. », encouragea l'écarlate qui s'attendait encore à une remontrance._

_« Pourquoi avoir gardé ces recrues aussi longtemps avec toi ? », demanda son maître. « Toi et moi savons très bien que tu aurais pu faire tout cela tout seul. Tu aurais même pu les laisser à Central que cela n'aurait rien changé. Alors pourquoi ? »_

_Kimblee haussa les sourcils devant la question. Il prit néanmoins le temps d'y réfléchir et s'avoua que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était sensé. Pourquoi s'en être encombré ? Surtout qu'elles avaient tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs à cause de leur inexpérience et à s'avérer plus encombrantes qu'utiles, sauf peut-être… L'alchimiste sourit à cette pensée et répondit à son maître :_

_« C'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'en séparer. Mais j'ai mes raisons. »_

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais. », lui dit le professeur qui affichait le même petit sourire ironique que Kimblee._

_« Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous inquiétez de ce détail ? », demanda l'alchimiste qui se doutait un peu de ce que son maître allait lui répondre._

_« Pour rien… », commença-t-il avant de continuer devant l'air semi-perplexe qu'affichait son élève. « J'ai dans l'idée que tu apprécies la présence d'une certaine jeune femme à tes côtés mais pas seulement pour la source d'amusement ou de moquerie que cela te procure. »_

_« Vraiment ? », lança l'alchimiste pas du tout convaincu par les propos de son maître._

_« Oui. Laisse-moi un peu faire le point : tu aimes la taquiner et cela depuis le premier jour, tu n'as pas réussi à te montrer froid avec elle alors que tu es glacial, voire cruel avec les autres, tu lui as bien gentiment répondu lorsqu'elle t'a demandé si tu connaissais la région de l'Ouest, le fait qu'elle ait dormi sur ton épaule entre West et North City ne t'as pas dérangé plus que cela, à son réveil, tu ne lui as pas fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un soldat, et surtout tu lui as confié les pierres philosophales dont une t'a valu ce séjour en prison, n'oublie pas ? », dit son maître dans une longue tirade alors que Kimblee fermait les yeux et affichait un petit sourire en coin en entendant son professeur énumérer les échanges qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme. Il ne répondit rien et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de silence que l'homme d'âge mûr reprit d'un ton plus doux :_

_« Solf, je te connais depuis toujours. Tu ne t'attaches à rien ni personne et j'ai eu le déplaisir de constater au fil des années et des leçons que seul ton alchimie et ton intérêt comptent. », dit-il alors que son élève le fixait d'un regard inexpressif. « Je ne sais pas si c'est ton séjour en prison qui t'a rendu comme cela mais tu apprécies cette jeune femme, avoue-le. »_

_« Peut-être... », commença Kimblee qui fixait maintenant son maître d'un regard perçant. « J'apprécie surtout son intelligence et ses réactions m'amusent beaucoup. Mais si vous insinuez que cela va plus loin, vous vous trompez. Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas, comme vous venez de le souligner. »_

_« Je n'insinuerai pas que tu es amoureux, Solf. », fit son maître qui avait constaté que son élève répugnait malgré lui à prononcer ce mot._

_« Alors pourquoi m'en parler ? », demanda l'écarlate en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Pour la bonne et simple raison que tu en prends le chemin, malgré toi. Et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? », lui lança-t-il. « Tu as commencé à te poser des questions à Ashmore et depuis tu n'as pas cessé de t'interroger sur ton comportement. »_

_Kimblee allait répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte une fois de plus que son maître avait visé juste. Il se demanda pourtant si son professeur ne s'emballait pas. Il ne nierait pas qu'il appréciait la jeune femme mais après sept ans passées dans la quasi solitude de la prison, un peu de compagnie ne le tuerait pas. Kimblee en conclut que ça finirait par lui passer._

_« Bref, une chose est sure pourtant : elle semble beaucoup t'apprécier aussi. », déclara son maître après quelques minutes de silence. Il affichait un léger sourire et fixait les braises rougeoyantes._

_« Cela au moins je m'en suis rendu compte. », fit l'alchimiste avec le même petit sourire._

_« Ah, alors on arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi. », répliqua le professeur alors que l'écarlate lui lançait un regard noir, signe qu'il n'avait pas aimé la boutade. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit une gêne dans son côté gauche._

_« Ça fait mal ? », demanda l'homme d'âge mûr. « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. »_

_« Me réveiller ? », répéta Kimblee._

_« Bien sûr, tu as une mission à terminer, rappelle-toi. », dit le professeur en tournant son regard bleu vers son élève. « Mais avant je dois te dire une dernière chose : Julia Morton finira probablement par tomber amoureuse de toi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait malgré le peu de temps que vous avez passé ensemble. Mais elle risque aussi de souffrir en découvrant ta véritable personnalité. Si jamais il s'avère qu'elle t'accepte quand même pour ce que tu es, ne la laisse pas partir. Ne fais pas la même erreur que j'ai faite avec... »_

_« J'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas. », le coupa Kimblee à moitié convaincu par l'utilité de cette recommandation._

_« N'oublie pas, Solf. », lui dit son maitre alors que la gêne se transformait en une légère douleur. « Je sais que tu devras appliquer ce conseil, tôt ou tard. »_

Un voile noire tomba sur la scène et l'alchimiste n'entendit et ne vit plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, il finit de nouveau par entendre quelque chose :

« …sieur Kimblee ? », fit une voix qu'il avait du mal à identifier mais qui lui semblait familière. « Monsieur Kimblee… ? »

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut accueilli par une lumière forte. Il les referma aussitôt avant de recommencer plus doucement quelques instants après. Sa vue était trouble mais une fois qu'il eut fait le point, il vit qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. Il constata aussi que tout son côté gauche était engourdi et vit également qu'à ses côtés se tenaient un médecin et… Julia Morton qui semblait lasse.

« Vous avec l'air fatiguée. », articula-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Et c'est vous qui me dites ça. », lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui exprimait tout son soulagement de le voir enfin se réveiller. L'alchimiste ne l'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux tandis qu'elle demandait quelque chose au médecin.

« Cela finira par me passer… », songea Kimblee. « N'est-ce pas, maître ? »


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà 10 chapitres, comme le temps passe. D'ailleurs, j'aurais pu intituler celui-ci: "Comment se débarrasser de trois personnages en l'espace de quelques phrases". Séchez vos larmes, il n'est pas dit que je ne les ferai pas revenir plus tard, je les aime bien moi aussi ^_^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, même si vous n'êtes que trois, c'est motivant d'avoir votre avis. Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, même sans reviewer, je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai parfois tendance à faire la même chose à cause de ma flemme XD Et merci bien sûr à mon bêta-lecteur !  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (et personne pour me dire que j'avais oublié de le mettre pour le chapitre 9... rooooh) et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec la très attendue conversation entre Julia et Kimblee après son réveil (Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle avec ce passage).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

« Aaaah, j'enrage ! », cria Meyer en tapant du poing sur la table de la cantine déserte du QG de North City.

Ses collègues lui jetèrent un regard désolé mais ne répondirent pas à son énième prise de tête. Il était à peine 10h du matin et depuis qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de la situation et des ordres de Kimblee durant la nuit, le soldat ne décolérait pas. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin aux côtés de l'alchimiste pour se frotter à Scar. Et non seulement ils avaient été mis de côté au moment fatidique, mais en plus voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient en stand-by pour une durée indéterminée.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! », s'énerva-t-il à l'encontre des militaires à ses côtés.

« Tu devrais te calmer. », lui dit Morris. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose de s'énerver. »

« Ça ne te fais rien à toi de te retrouver ici à ne rien faire ? », demanda Meyer.

« Á vrai dire… », commença-t-il. « Vu l'état de Kimblee maintenant, je suis plutôt soulagé de ne pas m'être retrouvé en face de Scar. »

Maxims et Mitchell approuvèrent sous le regard perplexe de Meyer.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas rassurant mais tout de même, un peu d'action de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. », répliqua le soldat. « Vous n'allez pas passer le reste de votre vie de soldat à remplir de la paperasse quand même. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. », répondit Maxims. « C'est juste que pour une première mission sur le terrain, capturer Scar, c'est… c'est peut-être trop. »

« Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Morton fait pour ne pas comprendre ça. », ajouta Mitchell.

« Ah, celle-là ! », dit Meyer d'un ton dur. « Elle est complètement cinglée. Kimblee a donné des ordres et au lieu de les suivre, elle a joué les aventurières. Je suis sûr que ça va chauffer pour elle. »

« Ou pas. », répliqua Morris. « Je te rappelle que le colonel Hashton nous a dit que c'est elle qui lui a fait part des ordres de Kimblee. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix puisqu'il est grièvement blessé. », continua Mitchell. « Donc ça ne veut sans doute rien dire. »

« Ça lui fera les pieds si elle prend un blâme. », ricana Meyer.

« En tout cas, j'avais peut-être raison. », dit simplement Maxims.

« Raison ? A quel propos ? », demanda Meyer soudain perdu.

Son collègue afficha un petit sourire ironique avant de répondre de manière théâtrale :

« Mais qu'elle a le coup de foudre pour Kimblee et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a suivi : elle a écouté son cœur ! »

Cette réplique provoque l'hilarité du petit groupe à l'exception de Meyer. Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas vrai en fin de compte. Sinon pourquoi s'était-elle élancée à la poursuite du train qui démarrait ? Il savait par expérience que sa collègue était courageuse mais pas insensée. Or, à ses yeux, ce qu'elle avait accompli relevait plus de l'inconscience que du courage ou du sens du devoir. Il se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet dès qu'ils se croiseraient à nouveau.

« Au fait… », demanda soudain Mitchell alors que le calme était revenu sur la petite troupe. « Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous demander de rentrer à Central ? »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car un soldat se dirigeait vers eux. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et leur dit :

« Messieurs, le général Raven vient d'arriver et il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »

Les soldats se regardèrent avec effarement mais ne firent aucun mouvement pour se lever tant ils étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle. Ils ne pensaient pas voir débarquer une huile de Central avant la fin de la journée et encore ne s'attendaient-ils pas à voir arriver Raven en personne.

« Tout de suite ! », ordonna-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos.

Les soldats obtempérèrent et Meyer profita que l'autre militaire s'était déjà éloigné pour glisser un mot à ses collègues :

« On va être fixés tout de suite : je ne pense pas que Raven veuille nous voir rien que pour nous dire bonjour. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils suivirent le soldat qui les mena vers la salle où ils avaient passé la soirée à récolter des informations sur la position de Scar. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par un Raven qui semblait de bonne humeur. Il était accompagné par un autre homme mais ils n'y prirent pas garde et saluèrent immédiatement leur supérieur qui constata alors qu'il manquait un élément au groupe.

« N'étiez-vous pas cinq lors de votre départ de Central ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », expliqua Morris. « Mais nous avons été séparés du soldat Morton cette nuit. Elle a suivi l'alchimiste écarlate lorsqu'il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Scar. Elle est encore avec lui en ce moment. »

« Je vois. », répondit le général d'un ton affable. « Ce n'est pas grave, je me rends de toute façon au chevet de Kimblee. Je la verrai à mon arrivée là-bas.

Les soldats échangèrent un regard mais ne répondirent rien étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien à dire à cela. Raven reprit donc immédiatement :

« Je tiens à vous féliciter pour l'aide que vous avez apportez à l'alchimiste écarlate mais après les événements de cette nuit, je crains que votre rôle ne s'achève ici. Je vais donc vous demander de bien vouloir regagner le QG de Central. La forteresse de Briggs va se charger de la traque de Scar désormais. »

« Á vos ordres, monsieur. », répondirent-ils tous en cœur, même si Meyer le fit du bout des lèvres.

« Très bien. », fit Raven. « Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. »

Sur cette dernière parole, le général quitta la pièce en compagnie de l'autre homme que les soldats avaient à peine regardé. Au bout de quelques secondes, et à la grande surprise de ses collègues, Meyer les suivit, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Il voulait non seulement continuer à chercher Scar mais il voulait aussi voir Briggs puisque c'est là-bas que se passerait la suite des opérations. Et tant pis s'il devait braver le courroux de son supérieur pour oser discuter les ordres. Il rejoignit les deux hommes en un instant et interpella l'officier de Central :

« Mon général, attendez, s'il-vous-plait ! »

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné d'avoir été suivi par un des soldats qu'il venait de congédier.

« Que puis-je pour vous, soldat ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli.

« Je… », commença Meyer. « Je souhaiterais participer à la suite des opérations. »

Devant cette déclaration, le général haussa les sourcils :

« Vous croyez pouvoir encore nous être utile, soldat ? »

« Et bien, je sais que les soldats de Briggs sont des soldats d'expérience et que je ne suis qu'une simple recrue mais c'est une occasion de profiter de leur connaissance du terrain vu que c'est leur spécialité. », expliqua Meyer avec ferveur.

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils seront suffisants pour s'occuper de Scar, vous ne pensez pas ? », répliqua l'officier de Central.

« Peut-être mais qui sait ? Général, sans vouloir vous vexer, Kimblee a pratiquement échoué contre l'Ishbal… Un seul homme pourrait faire la différence et je voudrais être cet homme. », continua le soldat de plus belle.

« Oui… », commença Raven en se frottant la barbe. « C'est vrai que ça pourrait jouer… »

« De plus, si je retourne à Central maintenant, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir abandonné mon poste. », le coupa Meyer, sans se soucier des convenances. « Nous sommes là pour protéger les civils des nombreux criminels et en m'engageant dans l'armée, je me suis promis que je ne faillirais jamais à mon devoir. Je vous demande donc de me laisser vous accompagner à Briggs, s'il-vous-plait. »

Le général fut surpris par le discours qu'il venait d'entendre et fut soudain pris d'une envie de rire mais il préféra accéder à la demande de Meyer, se disant que cela risquait d'être amusant de voir cette recrue se débrouiller une fois de plus face à Scar mais aussi face à Kimblee qui ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à en voir débarquer une avec lui.

« Très bien, nous partons pour Briggs dans ce cas. », lui dit Raven.

« Merci, monsieur. », lança Meyer alors qu'il emboitait le pas aux deux hommes. Ils quittèrent le QG et embarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour la petite ville de Briggs et son hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Maxims, Morris et Mitchell comprirent que Meyer ne reviendrait pas et entreprirent eux aussi de prendre le train mais pour Central. La traque de Scar s'achevait là pour eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques 60 kilomètres de là, Julia était toujours au chevet de Kimblee qui venait de se réveiller. Une fois que le docteur eut examiné l'alchimiste et eut déclaré que le bilan était bon, il les laissa de nouveau entre eux avant de faire promettre au soldat de ne pas trop fatiguer son patient. Julia lui donna sa parole que leur entretien serait bref et sans même attendre de réponse du praticien, elle reporta son attention sur Kimblee qui la fixait de son regard bleu fatigué et affichait un léger sourire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par prendre la parole :

« Vous avez contactez Central ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Avec difficulté mais j'ai réussi à joindre King Bradley. », répondit la jeune femme en détournant son regard du visage de l'alchimiste. « Continue à le fixer comme ça, ma fille et il va te prendre pour une folle. » songea-t-elle aussitôt.

« Avec difficulté ? », répéta Kimblee. « Vous aviez pourtant le mot de passe. »

« Oui mais j'ai dû forcer le passage étant donné que c'est un mot de passe personnel et que la standardiste n'était pas très coopérative. », expliqua Julia.

« Vraiment ? », répliqua l'écarlate en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui, sans compter que déranger King Bradley à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ne semblait pas plaire à ses domestiques, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait me raccrocher au nez. Heureusement, son excellence n'était pas encore couchée apparemment et elle a pris la communication tout de suite. »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? », interrogea Kimblee qui avait repris un air sérieux.

« Il a semblé assez ennuyé de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes mais il m'a également assuré que le général Raven serait bientôt là pour reprendre les choses en main. »

« Très bien. », dit simplement l'alchimiste. « Autre chose ? »

« Il m'a aussi affirmé qu'il allait demander à ce que la forteresse de Briggs nous prête main forte pour la capture de Scar. »

« Je vois. », répondit-il. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais encore faire quelque chose vu mon état. »

« C'est vrai… Mais ils pourront sûrement faire avancer l'affaire et l'Ishbal sera arrêté malgré tout. », fit Julia avec conviction.

« Sans doute mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas. C'est à moi qu'on a confié la mission de capturer ce criminel. », répondit assez sèchement Kimblee qui se rappela soudain les propos qu'il avait échangés dans son rêve.

« C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, vous avez été très efficace. », lâcha Julia d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel avant de constater une fois de plus qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle porta un regard horrifié vers l'alchimiste qui affichait, lui, une mine effarée.

« Merci de votre soutien. », répliqua Kimblee en détournant son regard de la jeune femme. « Vous n'avez pas été d'une grande aide non plus. »

Ce fut au tour de Julia de se sentir blessée par les propos de l'alchimiste. Elle rougit de colère et sous l'effet combiné de la fatigue, elle explosa :

« Pas d'une grande aide !? Pas d'une grande aide !? Ah oui !? Et qui donc nous a donné l'ordre de rester à l'écart ? C'est vous qui avez délibérément choisi de ne pas faire appel à nous. Vous avec décidé de faire face à Scar tout seul et vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même si vous êtes dans cet état maintenant ! Et au cas où ça vous intéresserait, le président est de cet avis. »

Kimblee allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, aveuglée par la colère et par le manque de reconnaissance de l'alchimiste après qu'elle soit restée à ses côtés suite à l'accident.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée des efforts que j'ai fait pour tenter de vous rejoindre après avoir embarqué dans le train ? Vous pensez d'ailleurs que je suis apparue à vos côtés par l'action du Saint-Esprit ! J'ai pris le risque de vous désobéir parce que je pensais que vous auriez peut-être besoin de soutien pour appréhender Scar. J'ai fait le maximum pour vous venir en aide depuis que vous êtes blessé en téléphonant à gauche et à droite, sans compter le sang d'encre que je me suis fait. Alors ne me dites plus jamais des choses aussi injustes ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et tourna le dos à l'alchimiste.

Kimblee était tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, à part peut-être son maître. Et il se demandait encore quelle attitude adopter : il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui fasse remarquer ses faiblesses ou ses erreurs et les personnes qui avaient un jour osé s'en étaient mordu les doigts mais la façon dont avait réagi la jeune femme lui prouvait qu'elle avait été assez punie à son goût. Il décida donc de ne pas relancer le sujet outre mesure.

Il repensa à nouveau à son rêve et à ce que son maître lui avait dit : oui, il appréciait Julia. Et d'après les propos qu'elle venait de tenir, notamment concernant son inquiétude, il comprit qu'elle l'appréciait aussi, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis étant donné qu'elle ne s'était probablement pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à demi-mot. Il se demanda alors encore une fois si ce qu'il ressentait finirait vraiment par lui passer et surtout si ça ne constituerait pas une gêne pour sa mission. Il devait rester concentré et son état actuel prouvait qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Les autres soldats recevront sans doute l'ordre de rentrer à Central dès que le général Raven sera arrivé à North City. Il serait peut-être plus sage pour tout le monde qu'elle y retourne aussi. La mission doit primer, même si je suis pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de la poursuivre. », conclut-il en tournant son regard vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci fixait toujours l'extérieur et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, il imaginait sans peine la moue boudeuse qu'elle devait afficher à cet instant.

« _Mais elle risque aussi de souffrir en découvrant ta véritable personnalité. Si jamais il s'avère qu'elle t'accepte quand même pour ce que tu es, ne la laisse pas partir._ »

« Ça a déjà commencé. », songea-t-il encore. « Pourtant, la vrai question est de savoir si je veux la laisser partir ou pas… »

Il devait prendre une décision, mais avant…

« Miss Morton. », reprit soudain l'alchimiste à l'égard de Julia qui se retourna interloquée.

« Il accepte encore de me parler ? », pensa-t-elle. « C'est miraculeux, je me voyais déjà finir six pieds sous terre… Quoique, vu son état. »

« Vous avez encore les deux pierres que je vous ai confiées, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr. », répondit-elle en les sortant de sa poche.

« Veuillez me les remettre, je vous prie. », ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme obtempéra sans rien dire et se dirigea vers l'alchimiste. Celui-ci tendit le bras droit pour les récupérer et au moment de les saisir, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Julia murmura un « Je vous en prie. » avant de prestement retirer sa main et de se rassoir au chevet de l'écarlate. Celui-ci fixa alors les deux pierres philosophales avec un sourire qui aurait paru inquiétant à n'importe qui. Pourtant, la jeune femme était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées et ne prit pas garde à la mine de Kimblee.

« Un instant, je suis furieuse contre lui et le moment d'après je rougis comme une adolescente parce que nos doigts se sont touchés. Je deviens folle, ma parole ! », songea-t-elle.

« Ou tout simplement amoureuse. », lui susurra une petite voix en elle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et pourtant… », songea-t-elle.

« Je vous remercie. », lui dit Kimblee qui sortait de sa contemplation. « Elles sont vraiment très importantes pour moi. »

Julia le fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête et de répondre spontanément :

« Vous êtes impossible. »

« Mais vous aussi… Quand vous n'obéissez pas aux ordres. », répliqua Kimblee avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des coups furent frappés à la porte avant qu'un officier ne pénètre dans la pièce. Il était revêtu de l'uniforme typique de la forteresse de Briggs et se présenta immédiatement comme étant le commandant Miles. Il demanda poliment à pouvoir parler à Kimblee et Julia fut obligée de sortir de la pièce. Elle avait de toute façon besoin d'air après l'échange plus que houleux qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'alchimiste. Dire qu'elle avait promis au médecin d'y aller doucement. Elle avait un peu honte de s'être emportée mais après tout, il l'avait cherché.

Elle redescendit dans le hall et se rendit dans la salle de repos des infirmières où l'attendait son manteau. Elle n'y croisa personne et s'en félicita : elle ne voulait pas subir d'autres regards entendus de la part du personnel hospitalier. Une fois son manteau sur le dos, elle sortit du bâtiment et s'assit sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée. Ils étaient sous un porche qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée la nuit précédente et se trouvaient donc à l'abri de la neige et du gel. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours et vit que la petite ville était bien vivante malgré son aspect froid : il n'y avait que très peu de monde, sans doute à cause de la taille de la citée mais cela suffisait pour insuffler ce souffle de vie qui manquait parfois aux grandes villes comme Central.

« On a pourtant l'air d'être au bout du monde. », songea-t-elle en fixant le ciel. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve ici après si peu de temps. Tout ça à cause d'une chasse à l'homme entreprise par un alchimiste au caractère impossible… »

La jeune femme soupira en se rendant compte que ses pensées l'avaient encore ramenée vers Kimblee. Elle comprit aussitôt ce que cela impliquait et décida de ne plus lutter contre ses sentiments naissants.

« Advienne que pourra, comme on dit dans ces cas-là… J'espère juste qu'il ne me renverra pas à Central maintenant qu'il a récupéré ses pierres. Quoique, j'ai encore son calepin. »

Elle se replongea alors dans la contemplation de la ville et essaya encore une fois l'espace d'un instant d'oublier ses tracas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 11. Je suis vraiment désolée du délai mais je ne suis absolument pas responsable des bêtises de Belgacom, sans compter que le problème n'est pas encore réglé donc j'ignore quand arrivera le chapitre 12, mercredi si tout va bien, un jour lointain dans le cas contraire.  
**

**Sinon, un petit mot sur ce chapitre qui donne vraiment l'impression de se finir brutalement mais c'est juste qu'au départ, les chapitres 11 et 12 ne faisaient qu'un mais j'ai préféré couper pendant la rédaction parce qu'un chapitre de 6 000 mots, c'est trop je trouve ^_^**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, mon bêta-lecteur a raison quand il dit que votre avis m'intéresse vraiment et merci à lui d'ailleurs qui a eu la bonne idée de vous prévenir de mes soucis de connexion :D**

**Alors évidemment, FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas (même si j'aurais bien écrit le chapitre 104 de cette façon ou presque) ^_^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Julia était assise sur son banc depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elle entendit des pas sur sa droite et aperçut du coin de l'œil trois personnes qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Se disant qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de visiteurs pour un quelconque malade de l'hôpital, elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers eux. Et comme ils entraient dans le bâtiment, elle se plongea de nouveau dans la contemplation des immeubles en face d'elle. Elle ne vit donc pas qu'un des trois individus était ressorti aussi vite qu'il était entré et marchait maintenant vers elle.

« Alors, Morton, on baille aux corneilles ? », lui lança le nouveau venu. C'était une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se retourna donc vivement vers la source de cette remarque et aperçut Meyer qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Elle écarquilla les yeux : s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir avant longtemps, c'était bien lui.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle, plus choquée que jamais.

« Mais j'accompagne le général Raven bien sûr. », répondit fièrement son collègue.

« Quoi !? », cria-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'il vous aurait tous renvoyés à Central. »

« C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser venir à Briggs avec lui et la personne qui l'accompagnait. », expliqua Meyer.

« Demandé ! Supplié tu veux dire ? », rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Ne commence pas, tu veux. », fit son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas encore digéré le coup que Kimblee nous a fait hier soir. Ni ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. »

« Mais tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi dans ce cas. », lança Julia. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas réussi à embarquer dans le train. »

« Ça va, ça va. », dit-il alors qu'il se retournait pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Sa collègue le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

« Au fait, tu n'es pas en train de me raconter des craques, j'espère ? », demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? », l'interrogea Meyer.

« Parce que je n'ai vu ni le général Raven ni cette "personne qui l'accompagnait" pour le moment. », répondit Julia avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont déjà auprès de Kimblee. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, ils vont sûrement tomber sur l'officier de la forteresse. », fit-elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait exposer la situation à son collègue, elle vit le commandant Miles descendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il passa à leur hauteur et la jeune femme le salua ainsi que Meyer qui était un peu perdu. L'officier leur rendit leur salut et quitta le bâtiment sans se retourner.

« C'est qui ce gars ? », demanda le jeune homme.

« Le commandant Miles. Il est venu parler à Kimblee, sûrement à propos de Scar. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah, je vois. », fit-il simplement.

« Je me demande s'il a croisé le général Raven. », songea la jeune femme en jetant un dernier regard dehors.

« Hé, Morton. », l'appela Meyer. « Tu sais où je pourrais avoir une bonne tasse de café ? J'en aurais bien besoin, il fait encore plus froid qu'à North City ici. »

« Tu te plains déjà du froid alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver ? », ricana Julia sous le regard noir de l'autre soldat. « Suis-moi. Il y en a dans la salle de repos des infirmières. »

« Tu t'invites dans la salle de repos des infirmières ? Tu es vraiment sans gêne, toi. », lança-t-il alors qu'ils empruntaient un chemin que la jeune femme commençait à connaitre.

« Idiot ! On m'a proposé de passer la nuit là étant donné que l'opération de Kimblee allait être assez longue. Je n'allais pas refuser quand même. », répondit-elle.

« Non, c'est vrai. », dit-il, toujours en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Meyer se jeta presque sur le thermo de café présent sur la table.

« Ça parle de sans gêne mais ça n'est pas distingué pour autant. », songea-t-elle avec humour. Elle préféra ne rien dire et se servit aussi une tasse. Ils s'assirent à la table et ne dirent plus rien pendant un petit moment. Puis soudain, Meyer leva les yeux de son café et fixa la jeune femme d'un air déterminé. Celle-ci remarqua tout de suite son petit manège.

« Qu'y a-t-il !? », fit-elle. « Je suis décoiffée ? J'ai un gros bouton sur le nez ? »

« Non, non. », répondit-il soudain tout penaud. « Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. »

« Vas-y alors. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », lança Julia en prenant une gorgée du liquide chaud.

« Pourquoi as-tu désobéi aux ordres à North City ? », demanda-t-il en un souffle.

Julia afficha un regard perplexe et se demanda si Meyer n'avait pas le cerveau congelé.

« Comment ça, pourquoi j'ai désobéi aux ordres ? », lança-t-elle à son collègue. « Tu imagines un peu ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne l'avais pas fait ? »

« Rien. Kimblee se serait débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand. », rétorqua-t-il. « D'après ce que je sais, il était déjà blessé lorsque tu l'as rejoint, non ? Donc tu n'as pas été très utile. »

Julia sentit de nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez en entendant Meyer lui reprocher son manque d'utilité. Elle se demanda s'ils s'étaient concertés avec Kimblee ou si c'était le jour des reproches.

« Je suis désolée, mais sur le moment j'ai cru effectivement pouvoir lui être utile. Et puis sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai quand même réussi à faire gagner quelques heures à tout le monde. », expliqua-t-elle tout en essayant de garder son calme.

« Ah bon ? Et comment, je te prie ? », fit le soldat en haussant les sourcils.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai appelé le président et le QG de North City directement en arrivant ici et que par conséquent, non seulement la forteresse de Briggs est déjà au courant de la situation mais en plus, le général Raven est déjà là. On va donc pouvoir se remettre au travail très rapidement. »

« Ah, d'ac… Tu as appelé King Bradley !? », hurla Meyer, sous le choc.

« Oui, Kimblee m'en a donné l'ordre. Il tenait à ce que le président soit au courant de la situation. Comment crois-tu que le général Raven soit arrivé ici aussi vite ? », expliqua la jeune femme.

« Je vois… », fit Meyer en fixant de nouveau sa tasse. « Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te voir confier ce genre de mission. »

« Peut-être, mais même si son excellence s'est montrée aimable, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas à l'aise au départ. », lui confia Julia.

« Sans blague, une simple recrue qui appelle le premier homme du pays au plein milieu de la nuit. », ricana Meyer.

Julia ne releva pas le ton sarcastique de son collègue et le silence retomba dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Julia releva à nouveau la tête de sa tasse :

« De toute façon, c'est bien beau mais si jamais Kimblee ne veut plus de nous sur cette mission, tes jérémiades auprès de Raven auront été inutiles.

« D'abord ce n'était pas des jérémiades. », lança Meyer. « Et en plus, j'ai comme la vague impression que c'est maintenant au général de décider, plus à Kimblee. »

« Peut-être mais l'alchimiste écarlate n'est pas n'importe qui vu qu'il peut appeler le président quand il veut. S'il souhaite notre départ, je ne pense pas que Raven s'y opposera longtemps. », expliqua la jeune femme.

« On verra, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Sinon c'était bien la peine de nous mettre sur cette mission. On n'a même pas encore aperçu Scar une seule fois. », répliqua son collègue.

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir. Pas du tout. », fit Julia en baissant les yeux. Elle affichait un léger sourire que Meyer ne lui avait vu que très rarement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela les paroles de Maxims : « _Elle a le coup de foudre pour Kimblee et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a suivi._ »

« Pourquoi ? Kimblee va te manquer ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, la jeune femme faillit recracher son café à la tête de son collègue. Au lieu de ça, elle avala difficilement et jeta un regard alarmé à son interlocuteur.

« Quoi !? », parvint-elle à articuler.

* * *

Une fois que Meyer eut signalé la présence de Julia au général Raven, celui-ci accepta qu'il aille la rejoindre dehors. Il préférait éviter qu'il y ait trop de témoins lors de la "guérison" de Kimblee. Après tout, un médecin qui s'y connait en alchimie n'est pas anodin mais ajouté à deux pierres philosophales, ça devenait inédit. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à des questions indiscrètes, ni à supporter des regards interrogateurs, sa patience ayant aussi des limites.

Une fois le soldat parti, il se dirigea vers l'accueil avec son compagnon et entreprit de se renseigner sur le numéro de la chambre de Kimblee.

« Il n'a pas encore de chambre particulière. », expliqua une infirmière. « Étant donné qu'il s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps, il se trouve toujours en salle de réveil. Je vais vous y conduire, suivez-moi. »

La jeune femme entreprit de les mener au deuxième étage et alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers, elle leur fit part des consignes du médecin concernant Kimblee :

« Le docteur recommande de courtes visites étant donné son état. Aussi, je dois vous demander d'être assez brefs. », dit l'infirmière en souriant gentiment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons bien attention. », répondit le général en lançant un regard de biais à son compagnon qui sourit en pensant à ce qu'il était venu faire dans cet hôpital.

« Dites-moi. », reprit Raven alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage. « N'y a-t-il pas d'ascenseurs ici ? »

La jeune femme lança un regard amusé au général et répondit :

« Si, bien sûr. Mais nous avons entrepris de mettre en place une nouvelle politique : désormais seuls les brancardiers et les malades peuvent les emprunter. Tous les autres : médecins lorsqu'ils font leur tournée, infirmières, visiteurs sont priés de prendre l'escalier. Ça permet à tout le monde de faire un peu d'exercice comme ça. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh. Voilà une politique bien intéressante. », répliqua le général. « Peut-être devrais-je en parler au président pour étendre cette pratique à tous les hôpitaux du pays. »

« Ça serait peut-être une bonne chose, en effet. », conclut l'infirmière en continuant de gravir les marches. Sans qu'elle ne le vît, Raven se retourna vers le médecin qu'il l'accompagnait et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire son compagnon de plus belle, découvrant sa dent en or. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et virent un officier de Briggs se diriger vers eux. Celui-ci stoppa net lorsqu'il vit qui accompagnait l'infirmière et salua son supérieur :

« Général Raven ! »

« Et bien, que fais donc un officier de Briggs ici ? La forteresse a-t-elle subi des pertes ? », lança l'officier de Central avec un regard bienveillant.

« Non, monsieur, je suis venu régler certains détails avec l'alchimiste écarlate concernant la traque de Scar. J'en ai aussi profité pour l'assurer de notre soutien. », expliqua Miles.

« Je vois, commandant… ? », commença le général.

« Miles, commandant Miles. », termina l'intéressé.

« Et bien, commandant Miles, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec Scar. », dit Raven en souriant.

« Merci, monsieur. », répondit l'officier de Briggs en saluant de nouveau son supérieur.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il continua son chemin et redescendit dans le hall. Une fois parti, l'infirmière entreprit de mener les deux hommes à l'endroit où se trouvait Kimblee et ils se remirent en marche. Au détour d'un couloir, elle reprit enfin la parole :

« Voilà, c'est ici. », dit la jeune femme en indiquant une double porte.

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. », fit Raven, toujours tout sourire.

« Je vous en prie. », répondit-elle. « Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler ce que le médecin a dit ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous serons rapides. », lui dit son interlocuteur alors que son compagnon affichait un grand sourire.

Celui-ci ne parut pas rassurant du tout à la jeune femme mais le regard aimable que lui jeta le général la tranquillisa. Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête et entreprit elle aussi de redescendre dans le hall pour regagner l'accueil. Restés entre eux, les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que le général ne frappe à la porte trois petits coups. Il entra directement sans attendre de réponse.

« Salut, Kimblee ! », lança le général à l'encontre du blessé. « Alors comme ça tu n'es pas mort ! »

« Oh, vous êtes déjà là, général Raven. », lui répondit l'écarlate.

« Oui, j'ai été mis au courant de la situation cette nuit par le président. », expliqua l'homme d'âge mûr en entrant dans la pièce. « Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci. »

« Pour moi ou pour ça ? », demanda l'alchimiste en montrant les deux pierres philosophales au général. Celui-ci parut soudain soulagé de voir que les deux pierres étaient encore en sa possession et reprit :

« Bien, il est évident que ta mission doit se poursuivre. »

« Mais mon état… », commença Kimblee qui s'arrêta en voyant la personne que Raven avait amené avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. », expliqua l'officier de Central. « J'ai amené un médecin qui a des connaissances en alchimie. Tu seras sur pied très rapidement avec ces deux pierres. »

« Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, général. », fit Kimblee avec un léger sourire.

« Oh, c'est surtout King Bradley qu'il faut remercier. », expliqua Raven alors que le médecin se dirigeait vers l'alchimiste. « Il tient à ce que ses alchimistes restent en forme. »

« Je vois ça. », fit Kimblee alors que l'autre homme se penchait sur lui.

« Oh, voici donc le fameux alchimiste écarlate. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. », lui dit le médecin, toujours en souriant.

« Moi de même. », répondit le blessé, peu convaincu par le sourire de son interlocuteur.

« Bien ne perdons pas de temps. », fit le praticien en enlevant son chapeau et son manteau. « Pourriez-vous me prêter une de vos pierres, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Kimblee lui tendit celle qu'Envy lui avait remise à sa sortie de prison et garda l'autre. Le médecin s'en saisit en le remerciant et entreprit de débarrasser le blessé de sa perfusion, expliquant qu'il allait « tout refermer en même temps. » Kimblee lui jeta un regard perplexe mais le laissa faire, peu lui importait la manière du moment que le résultat était là. Une fois que l'homme eut remonté ses manches et enlevé la couverture qui recouvrait l'alchimiste, il claqua dans ses mains et alors qu'il allait les poser sur l'abdomen du blessé, celui-ci se dit que la pierre philosophale était vraiment fabuleuse.

Une intense lumière due à la transmutation s'éleva dans la pièce et la "guérison" de Kimblee s'opéra en quelques minutes sous le regard attentif du général Raven mais aussi de l'écarlate qui, bien qu'à moitié aveuglé par la transmutation, ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Au bout de quelques instants, le calme revint dans la pièce.

« Et voilà. », fit le médecin alors que l'alchimiste se redressait sur son lit et portait la main à son abdomen, encore blessé l'instant précédent. « Elle est absolument merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. », répondit Kimblee avec un sourire de prédateur alors qu'il entreprenait d'enlever sa blouse et de se défaire de ses pansements devenus inutiles avec l'aide du médecin.

« Parfait. Je vous remercie, docteur. », lança Raven en se dirigeant vers le lit de l'alchimiste. « Je ne veux pas te presser, Kimblee mais je souhaiterais partir pour la forteresse de Briggs au plus tôt. »

« Je vous suivrais avec plaisir si mes vêtements n'étaient pas dans un tel état. », fit-il en désignant son costume maintenant en partie déchiré et maculé de sang qui se trouvait sur une étagère dans un coin de la pièce.

« Oh, je peux m'en charger aussi. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant. », lança le médecin à l'alchimiste.

« Faites donc, mon cher. Faites donc. », répondit le général Raven.

Et pendant que le médecin s'afférait à rendre un aspect présentable aux habits de Kimblee, le général décida d'entamer la conversation dans le but de lui parler des recrues qui lui avaient été confiées au début de la mission.

« J'ai lu avec plaisir le télégramme que tu as envoyé depuis West City. », commença-t-il. « Comment va ce cher Barnes ? »

« Bien, je suppose. », répondit Kimblee avec un petit sourire ironique. « Il doit probablement se sentir soulagé depuis que j'ai quitté la ville. »

« Oh, le pauvre. », fit Raven d'un air faussement désolé. « Dire qu'il a toujours été un peu cardiaque. »

« Est-ce pour cela qu'il n'a jamais été nommé à Central ? », demanda Kimblee avec un regard entendu.

« Disons qu'il n'a pas su saisir sa chance », dit le général. « Il a cru que je me moquais de lui, alors je n'ai pas insisté. »

« Quel dommage. », fit Kimblee d'un ton moqueur.

« Au fait, j'ai aussi lu que tu n'étais pas très satisfait des hommes qui t'ont été confiés ? », reprit Raven au bout d'un moment.

« Pas vraiment, non. », répondit l'écarlate. « En fait, je suis plutôt heureux de m'en être enfin débarrassés à North City. »

« Oh, vraiment ? », lui dit le général sur le même ton moqueur que l'alchimiste venait d'employer. « Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux d'apprendre que j'ai emmené l'un d'entre eux avec moi. »

Avant que Kimblee n'ait pu répondre, le médecin revint vers eux avec des vêtements flambant neufs qu'il déposa sur le lit. Il remit la pierre philosophale à l'alchimiste et récupéra son propre manteau et son chapeau avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi du général.

« Nous t'attendons dans le couloir. », lança-t-il à l'égard de l'alchimiste avec un grand sourire.

« Il en a emmené un ? », songea Kimblee en se débarrassant de ce qu'il portait. « Du moment que ce n'est pas Meyer, ça ira je suppose. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 12 qui arrive en temps et en heure ! Il marque la fin de ce que l'on peut qualifier de "première partie" de la fic (c'est pour se faire une idée, ce ne sont pas des parties officielles ^_^).**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et/ou qui laissent des reviews (j'ai jeté un oeil au hits et autres visiteurs, c'est pas mal du tout comme nombre).**

**Merci à mon bêta-lecteur dont les avis sont vraiment précieux et bien sûr, FMA ne m'appartient pas (sinon j'aurais écrit un courrier à BONES pour me plaindre de la façon dont ils représentent Kimblee dans l'animé).**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Le médecin qui soignait l'alchimiste écarlate remontait tranquillement le couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée. Il venait de terminer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers et allait continuer ses visites auprès des malades de l'hôpital. Il songeait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir été nommé là car même si la proximité de la forteresse de l'armée lui avait déjà valu quelques émotions, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde : quelques patients à l'hôpital, quelques patients en ville, c'était un poste tranquille. De plus, il faisait bien calme ce jour-là, mis à part l'arrivée brusque de Kimblee la nuit-même. Il arrivait à la hauteur de l'accueil lorsqu'il entendit une conversation entre les infirmières qui tenaient le comptoir :

« Si je te le dis. », lança l'une d'elle. « Depuis ce matin, ça n'a pas arrêté : il y a d'abord eu la femme soldat qui est arrivée avec lui cette nuit puis le militaire de la forteresse et maintenant ces deux hommes et je crois même que l'un d'entre eux est un haut gradé de Central. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas n'importe qui apparemment ce type. », répondit sa collègue.

« Nooon. », insista la première. « Après tout, la femme soldat a bien passé un coup de téléphone confidentiel à plus d'une heure du matin. »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne fait pas ça si on n'est pas investi de pouvoirs spéciaux. », continua la deuxième.

Le médecin crut bon de devoir intervenir dans la conversation :

« Allons, allons, mesdames, que de ragots ! », lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oh, docteur, c'est vous ! », dit l'une d'elle. « Avouez quand même que recevoir autant de monde en si peu de temps, ce n'est pas banal. »

« Surtout dans une petite ville comme la nôtre. », continua l'autre.

« Peut-être mais cela ne nous concerne pas à vrai dire. », répondit le praticien. « Par contre, je vais peut-être suspendre les visites. Si ça continue, ils vont le tuer à petit feu. »

Le petit groupe rigola devant cette boutade et le médecin quitta l'accueil pour aller voir ses patients et surtout l'alchimiste. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une complication sur les bras, surtout si cet homme était quelqu'un d'important. Il allait monter à l'étage lorsqu'il vit trois hommes descendre : il avisa tout d'abord le premier qui lui sourit en révélant sa dent en or. Puis il tourna son regard vers le deuxième, un homme d'âge mûr, qui discutait avec le troisième homme dont les yeux étaient cachés par un chapeau. Mais au moment où la personne releva la tête, le praticien ne put retenir un cri de surprise, cri qui fit sortir précipitamment les infirmières de l'accueil :

« Dieu du ciel ! Mais que faites-vous là !? »

« Ah, docteur. Il faut que je vous remercie pour vous être occupé de moi. », lança Kimblee en souriant aimablement.

« Mais… Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? », lança le médecin.

« C'est la magie de l'alchimie médicale, cher confrère. », lui dit l'homme qui accompagnait Raven en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Quel résultat impressionnant ! », s'exclama le médecin de Briggs en fixant l'alchimiste qui était presque à l'article de la mort il y a quelques heures à peine. »

Les infirmières regardaient bouche bée la scène qui se déroulait devant elles : l'homme qui était arrivé la nuit même dans un piteux état se promenait maintenant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elles se demandèrent l'espace d'un instant si elles ne rêvaient pas mais devant la mine bien portante de l'alchimiste qui remerciait maintenant le médecin, elles comprirent que c'était bien réel. Le praticien n'en revenait toujours pas non plus mais était en même temps trop heureux de voir un de ses patients les plus atteints s'en sortir si bien. Il tenta d'en savoir plus auprès de son collègue :

« Je ne savais pas que l'alchimie médicale pouvait être aussi puissante. Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Ah je vous l'aurais bien dit mais je suis tenu au secret par l'armée. », répondit l'homme à la dent en or d'un air désolé, sachant qu'il se moquait bien de décevoir ce petit médecin de campagne.

« Oh, j'en suis navré. », fit son confrère. « Ça m'aurait sans doute aidé à sauver de nombreuses vies... »

Pendant que le médecin de Briggs tentait encore d'arracher ses secrets à son collègue de Central, le général Raven se tourna vers Kimblee et lui dit d'un ton presque moqueur :

« Bien il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer nos deux recrues… A moins que tu ne préfères les laisser ici. »

« Vous avez décidé d'en emmener une avec vous, je ne voudrais pas vous en priver. Quant à l'autre… », commença l'alchimiste. « J'ai déjà pris ma décision. »

L'officier de Central se dirigea alors vers les deux infirmières qui n'avaient pas encore lâché l'écarlate des yeux et leur demanda, toujours de son ton aimable :

« Pardonnez-moi, mesdemoiselles, mais auriez-vous vu passer deux soldats par hasard ? »

« Euh… Ah… Un jeune homme et une jeune femme, c'est bien cela ? », fit celle qui avait conduit Raven et son compagnon auprès de Kimblee.

« Tout à fait. », répondit-il.

« Je les ai vus se diriger vers notre salle de repos. Je peux vous y… », dit-elle mais elle fut interrompue par Kimblee.

« Où se trouve cette salle ? Je vais aller les y chercher moi-même. »

« Oh, c'est le couloir de gauche, dernière porte à droite. », répondit la jeune femme en indiquant le dit couloir à l'écarlate.

« Je vous remercie. », fit Kimblee en passant devant elle. « Je vous rejoins dans un instant, général. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'officier de Central, l'alchimiste se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par l'infirmière. Pendant qu'il s'habillait tout à l'heure, il avait de nouveau réfléchi à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Julia Morton. Il pensait que la renvoyer à Central serait sans doute une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, lui donner l'ordre de partir lui semblerait injuste, surtout si son collègue restait mais il n'avait pas à se justifier et savait que cette fois, elle se plierait à sa volonté.

Sortant de ses pensées, il aperçut la porte de la salle restée ouverte et entendit des bribes de conversation qui se faisaient plus clairs au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Enfin, il entendit nettement ce qui se disait et préféra ne pas manifester sa présence tout de suite :

« On verra, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Sinon c'était bien la peine de nous mettre sur cette mission. On n'a même pas encore aperçu Scar une seule fois. »

« Meyer !? », songea immédiatement Kimblee en fermant les yeux. « De tous les soldats qui m'ont accompagné, pourquoi celui-là général Raven ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir. Pas du tout. »

« Vous n'aurez pas le choix, miss Morton. », pensa alors l'alchimiste, même si la perspective de se retrouver uniquement avec Meyer ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Pourquoi ? Kimblee va te manquer ? »

Á la question du soldat, l'alchimiste se figea et attendit avec curiosité la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Quoi !? », répondit celle-ci.

« Je te demande s'il va te manquer. », reprit Meyer. « Alors, tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? », dit Julia qui cherchait un moyen de changer de sujet car elle sentait que la conversation risquait de lui échapper.

« Je me pose des questions justement : depuis quand tu désobéis aux ordres comme ça ? Tu n'as jamais pris de risques inconsidérés mais là, plus le temps passe et moins je te reconnais. Et puis tu te comportes bizarrement en présence de Kimblee selon Maxims. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé, celui-là ? », demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se promit à cet instant de dire à Maxims sa façon de penser la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

« Il a dit que si tu as suivi Kimblee à North City, c'est parce que tu étais amoureuse de lui. », expliqua le soldat d'un ton taquin.

« Et toi, tu le crois. », lança Julia.

« Oui, parce que tu n'as pas vu la tête que tu viens de faire. », rétorqua Meyer. « Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? », demanda la jeune femme qui commençait à s'énerver devant le ton employé par le soldat assis en face d'elle.

« Ja… Jaloux de lui, tu délires, ma pauvre fille. Réveille-toi, c'est Kimblee bon sang ! », rétorqua-il en haussant les épaules et en affichant un mine de dégoût.

« S'il t'entendait et s'il te voyait, je suis sure qu'il serait enchanté. », fit Julia en croisant les bras.

« En effet. », dit Kimblee qui choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce. Les deux soldats tournèrent leur regard vers le nouveau venu : Meyer devint livide devant la nouvelle bourde qu'il venait de commettre mais aussi parce que l'alchimiste aurait dû être deux étages plus haut, étendu sur son lit. Julia, quant à elle, se contenta de lancer un « Je te l'avais dit. » à son collègue d'un ton satisfait, sans se rendre compte que la présence de l'écarlate à cet endroit n'était pas normale. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait, elle se leva en envoyant sa chaise balader :

« Kimblee !? », cria-t-elle en se figeant sur place.

« C'est impossible. », parvint à dire Meyer, toujours blême.

« L'impossible n'existe pas, soldat Meyer. », lança Kimbee avec un sourire féroce qui fit se lever le soldat.

« Heu… Heureux de vous voir sur pieds, monsieur. », dit Meyer en se mettant au garde à vous. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'alchimiste allait oublier ce qu'il venait de dire mais l'écarlate lui fit pourtant comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'oublierait pas et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui renverrait la balle un jour.

« Oh, vous êtes bien aimable. », lui répondit Kimblee d'un ton faussement touché.

Meyer déglutit et entreprit de sortir au plus vite de la pièce.

« Je crois que le général Raven doit nous attendre, non ? », articula-t-il. « Je vais le rejoindre. »

« Dites-lui que nous arrivons dans un instant. », fit l'alchimiste qui tourna alors son regard sur Julia qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Lui ? Ici ? », songea-t-elle avec une mine effarée. « Je dois rêver… Oui, c'est ça, je me suis endormie sur le banc dehors et en fait tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, Meyer n'est pas là, ni le général Raven d'ailleurs… Oui mais alors il faut que je me réveille sinon je vais geler dehors… »

« Miss Morton. », lui dit Kimblee avec amusement.

« Hein ? », fit Julia, toujours avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là. », lança l'alchimiste avec un grand sourire, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Julia sortit alors de sa rêverie et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Mais comment ? », demanda-t-elle. « Vous étiez blessé il n'y a pas une heure. »

« Le général Raven a amené avec lui un médecin qui s'y connait en alchimie, voilà tout. », expliqua-t-il.

« C'est fantastique. Nous allons pouvoir continuer la mission alors ? », répondit Julia avec enthousiasme.

« En parlant de ça… », commença Kimblee en redevenant sérieux.

Elle fut soudain prise d'un doute en voyant la mine de l'alchimiste s'assombrir.

« Vous allez me renvoyer à Central, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Julia d'un air inquiet.

« C'était l'idée, je vous l'avoue. » », expliqua l'écarlate.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et tenta de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle partait et Meyer restait, c'était la chose la plus injuste qu'elle ait jamais eue à subir. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et allait essayer de sortir de la pièce la tête haute lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du second objet que Kimblee lui avait confié lors de l'accident : son calepin. « Autant le lui rendre de toute façon. » Elle le sortit de sa poche et releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la fixait avec un regard assez amusé. Elle fronça les sourcils et oublia ses larmes, croyant que l'alchimiste allait se moquer d'elle.

« Vous devriez écouter correctement lorsqu'on vous parle : j'ai dit "était". », expliqua l'alchimiste en s'approchant d'elle pour saisir le petit carnet qu'il avait oublié dans toute cette histoire.

« Mais alors… », fit Julia, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Oui, vous restez. », lança Kimblee en saisissant délicatement le calepin qu'il fourra ensuite dans la poche de son manteau. Julia ne bougea pas mais sentit une bouffée de chaleur la saisir à la proximité de l'alchimiste.

« Merci. », murmura-t-elle à l'écarlate qui ne s'était pas encore éloigné et qui avait fixé son regard bleu sur elle.

« Vous devriez plutôt remercier votre collègue pour ça. », continua-t-il sur le même ton avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce. La jeune femme fixa la porte sans bouger. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Quel était le rapport avec Meyer ? Et si ça avait été Morris ou Maxims qui était venu avec le général, elle aurait quand même dû repartir ? Et s'il changeait encore d'avis au cours de la mission ? Et si elle n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur à Briggs ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-il approché comme ça d'elle, elle qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses réactions face à lui ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'écarlate revenir sur ses pas et lui dire en passant la tête par la porte :

« Le général Raven attend pour partir à la forteresse. Dépêchez-vous ! »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit la jeune femme en se hâtant de rejoindre l'alchimiste dans le couloir. Elle avait toujours des questions mais elle se doutait que Kimblee ne lui répondrait pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle décida de les garder pour plus tard, espérant obtenir des réponses. De son coté, l'alchimiste se maudissait d'avoir changé si subitement d'avis. Foutu Meyer ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu convenir mais pas lui vu que ses remarques et sa bêtise l'irritaient au plus au point. Avec lui dans les pattes, il ne pouvait pas espérer se concentrer correctement sur sa mission alors que même Julia ne l'aurait sans doute pas gêné plus que ça. Il fallait donc au moins la présence de la jeune femme pour équilibrer tout ça et tenir en laisse Meyer. Il devait aussi voir le bon côté des choses, c'était sans doute en la gardant à ses côtés qu'il saurait si ce qu'il ressentait était passager ou pas.

« Monsieur… », fit soudain Julia alors qu'ils allaient déboucher dans le hall. L'alchimiste se retourna et la fixa en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui ? »

« Heureuse de vous voir sur pieds. », dit-elle en affichant une mine réjouie.

« Merci. », répondit-il simplement en se retournant et en reprenant sa marche, suivi de Julia. « Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'elle va me faciliter la tâche. », songea-t-il aussitôt.

« Ah, vous voilà ! », lança Raven en voyant arriver l'alchimiste et Julia. Celle-ci salua immédiatement son supérieur qui lui rendit son salut par un signe de tête.

« Soldat Morton, c'est bien cela ? », lui demanda le général.

« Julia Morton, à vos ordres, mon général. », répondit-elle, toujours au garde à vous.

« Repos, repos. », fit Raven en souriant. « Dites-moi, il parait que vous avez désobéi aux ordres de Kimblee hier soir ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit Julia.

« Mais vous auriez pu être tuée. », continua l'officier.

« Mais je pensais que nous avions reçu l'ordre de l'aider de notre mieux. Et donc malgré ses consignes, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus approprié. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. », répliqua-t-il. Mais devant la mine soudain inquiète de la jeune femme en face de lui, il reprit :

« Je vais être honnête avec vous : vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés et dans d'autres circonstances, cela vous aurait peut-être valu des ennuis. Mais le président semble avoir apprécié votre initiative et m'a vanté votre courage lorsqu'il m'a résumé la situation cette nuit. »

« Ah ? Je m'en réjouis, monsieur. », fit Julia en souriant. « Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le faut. »

« Voilà un soldat bien téméraire ! », lança Raven à l'encontre de Kimblee qui suivait ce qui se disait, bien qu'il fût absorbé par la soudaine disparition de Meyer et du médecin de Central. « Elle n'hésiterait pas à désobéir à nouveau aux ordres pour t'aider… Tu as déniché la perle rare. »

« Oui, sans doute. », fit simplement l'alchimiste tout en fixant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Il vit celle-ci rougir légèrement et s'en amusa. De plus, savoir qu'elle ferait probablement tout pour rester avec lui mais aussi lui venir en aide lui procura une étrange satisfaction. Il sourit à cette pensée.

« Vous venez encore de marquer un point Miss Morton. », songea-t-il tandis que Raven continuait à discuter avec Julia :

« Je suppose que vous nous accompagnez à Briggs dans ce cas. »

« Tout à fait. », lança l'alchimiste, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre. « Á ce propos, ne devions-nous pas partir rapidement pour la forteresse ? »

« Si, j'ai justement envoyé l'autre soldat au poste avancé de la ville pour qu'ils nous fournissent une voiture et un chauffeur pour monter là-haut. »

« Et le médecin qui m'a soigné ? », demanda Kimblee ?

« Oh, il est déjà reparti pour Central, je ne voulais pas le retenir ici plus longtemps. », expliqua Raven.

« Je vois. », dit l'écarlate.

Pendant que ses supérieurs discutaient entre eux, Julia pensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire au général. « Et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le faut… Mais j'ai perdu la boule ou quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas risquer la cours martiale pour lui... » Elle fixa alors son regard sur l'intéressé qui parlait toujours avec l'officier de Central et sourit. Juste à ce moment-là, les deux hommes eurent leur attention attirée dehors. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Meyer venait d'arriver à bord d'une voiture de l'armée et qu'il leur faisait signe de le rejoindre.

Ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital et Raven remercia Meyer pour sa diligence, tout en saluant le chauffeur d'un signe de tête. Sans perdre un instant, ils prirent place dans le véhicule : le général d'abord, puis Kimblee qui vint se placer juste en face de lui. Sans se soucier de la bienséance, sans doute parce qu'il avait froid, Meyer monta avant Julia et voulut s'asseoir à côté de l'alchimiste car il ne voulait pas subir le poids de son regard durant le trajet. Mais la façon dont celui-ci le fixa le fit changer d'avis et il s'installa finalement à côté du général qui n'avait rien remarqué de ce petit échange. Julia s'installa finalement aux côtés de Kimblee, se jurant cette fois de ne pas s'endormir sur lui. Elle vit aussi la mine quelque peu défaite de Meyer et étouffa un rire, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cet air. Son collègue lui lança un regard noir avant de porter son attention sur l'extérieur alors que le chauffeur démarrait.

« Et bien, forteresse de Briggs nous voilà ! », songea la jeune femme qui constata une fois de plus qu'elle était bien proche de l'alchimiste. Et se rappelant sa réponse au général, elle se demanda soudain jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller avec l'écarlate et surtout pour l'écarlate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 13, l'arrivée à la forteresse ou pourquoi il ne faut jamais se moquer de Kimblee XD Vous avez le droit de dire "Pauvre Meyer", même si ça me fait plutôt rire ce qui lui arrive ^_^**

**Merci pour la review, Mr. Pingu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est encore meilleure mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour la savourer. En effet, je fais une pause la semaine prochaine parce que j'ai des tas de trucs de prévus ^_^' Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour tout le travail qu'il fournit sur la fic *gros câlin*  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, pas encore du moins... Bwahahahaha ! Enfin, j'ai bien le droit de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 14 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Dans la région de Briggs, tout le monde savait que la forteresse, dirigée d'une main de fer par le général de brigade Armstrong, ne se trouvait qu'à 45 minutes de la vallée. Aussi, le soldat chargé de conduire Kimblee et ses compagnons à destination répondit sans hésitation lorsque le général Raven lui demanda si le trajet serait long. Mais alors que certains se seraient contentés de répondre seulement à la question, il s'avéra que le chauffeur était extrêmement bavard. Autant dire qu'il fallut toute la patience du monde à Kimblee mais aussi au général Raven pour ne pas répondre vertement au soldat de se taire, sans compter qu'il avait la sale habitude de ne pas toujours regarder la route et se retournait sans cesse vers ses passagers pour ponctuer ce qu'il racontait d'un regard amusé ou d'un clin d'œil.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas voir l'alchimiste vu qu'ils étaient assis dos à dos et celui-ci était donc ravi de ne pas avoir à lui répondre constamment. Le soldat avait aussi des difficultés pour apercevoir le général Raven mais un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur lui suffisait pour voir l'expression de l'homme d'âge mûr. C'était donc Julia et Meyer qui faisait surtout les frais du comportement du chauffeur. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de blabla sans fin, ce fut la jeune femme qui craqua la première :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez vous taire à la fin !? Et profitez-en pour fixer la route au lieu de nous regarder ! »

Les autres occupants de la voiture n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles devant l'audace de Julia. Raven lança un regard amusé à l'alchimiste qui ne semblait pas réagir à la situation car son chapeau lui cachait de nouveau les yeux et il avait les bras croisés sur son torse mais le général put voir qu'il affichait un mince sourire. Meyer, quant à lui, ouvrait de grands yeux devant l'attitude plus qu'osée de la jeune femme en présence de ses supérieurs.

« Ils me l'ont changée, ce n'est pas possible. Elle est cinglée de se comporter comme ça devant le général Raven et aussi devant Kimblee… Bien qu'avec lui, on ne soit sûr de rien. », songea le jeune homme en regardant Julia qui semblait soulagée de ne plus entendre le babillage incessant du chauffeur et qui ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'on pourrait penser d'elle : elle avait remarqué que la conversation du conducteur n'intéressait personne.

Celui-ci fut aussi surpris par ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, sans compter qu'elle n'avait même pas de grade. Pour qui se prenait-elle en fait ? Il fronça les sourcils et grogna avant de se retourner sur la route. Il allait répliquer vertement à Julia mais celle-ci avait ouvert les hostilités et ce fut au tour de Kimblee d'en rajouter, d'un air tout à fait innocent :

« Je me demande combien d'accidents par an sont causés par des conducteurs qui ne regardent pas où ils vont ? »

Cette question fit sourire le général Raven qui, ayant compris où voulait en venir Kimblee, n'hésita pas à en remettre une couche, tout en fixant le soldat dans le rétroviseur :

« Oh, je ne sais pas, Kimblee. Mais on dit que c'est souvent le chauffeur qui en paie le prix, rarement les passagers. »

Le dit conducteur comprit le message et se tint tranquille durant tout le reste du trajet. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai ou pas, mais il préférait ne pas tenter l'expérience pour s'en assurer. Aussi, le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, celui-ci n'étant troublé que par le ronronnement du moteur. Cela ne déplut pas aux passagers du véhicule qui avait été ennuyés par les propos du soldat et qui accueillirent avec un certain soulagement la fin de son monologue. Le général Raven se plongea alors dans la contemplation du paysage. Il aurait préféré pouvoir s'entretenir avec Kimblee mais la présence des deux autres soldats et du chauffeur qui ne semblait pas connaitre le mot "discrétion" le fit renoncer. Pendant ce temps, Julia et Meyer avaient commencé à se lancer des regards, l'un fronçant les sourcils et l'autre affichant une mine perplexe devant l'attitude de son compagnon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? », se dit la jeune femme. « Il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais subir la conversation de cet hurluberlu jusqu'à la forteresse sans broncher tout ça parce qu'il y a Kimblee et Raven avec nous… En plus je suis sure que si on faisait un vote, ils seraient d'accord avec moi… »

Finalement, agacé par la façon dont le regardait Julia, Meyer finit par détourner les yeux pour les reporter dehors.

« Par contre, je me demande si c'est parce que c'est lui qui est allé chercher la voiture au poste avancé que nous sommes tombés sur un tel chauffeur… », songea-t-elle au même instant.

Julia se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire mais elle dut faire de gros efforts et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui attira l'attention de Kimblee qui, bien qu'il ne la regardât pas l'instant précédent, ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Il comprit à la façon dont elle essayait de ne plus regarder Meyer que son hilarité était due au jeune homme. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à celui-ci et vit qu'il regardait vers l'extérieur.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu lui traverser l'esprit pour qu'elle ait envie de rire. », songea l'alchimiste. Se rappelant alors un certain incident lors de leur arrivée à North City, il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne sache pas.

Il arrêta aussitôt de fixer la jeune femme afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Raven. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le général commence à se poser des questions, il s'en posait déjà assez lui-même. Il se pencha plutôt sur son petit problème : que devenait son autorité maintenant que le général Raven était là ? Jusqu'ici, il avait été le seul maître à bord et cela lui avait grandement facilité les choses mais avec l'officier de Central dans les pattes, il ne pouvait pas espérer le demeurer, sans compter que le général lui-même était resté très évasif sur les raisons de son déplacement à Briggs lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à l'hôpital :

_« Au fait, j'ignorais que vous aviez aussi à faire à la forteresse. », lui dit Kimblee alors qu'ils redescendaient dans le hall._

_« Oh, mais je n'ai rien de particulier à y faire. », lui répondit Raven._

_« Pardonnez-moi cette question mais pourquoi vous y rendez-vous alors ? », l'interrogea l'alchimiste._

_« Rien n'interdit de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à la reine des glaces. », expliqua l'officier de Central en souriant. « Et puis, si je peux faire bouger les choses pour ta mission, ça sera déjà ça de gagné. »_

_« Je vois. », dit simplement Kimblee en affichant une moue dubitative._

Il était persuadé depuis que le général Raven espérait rester dans la région le temps que les soldats de Briggs s'occupent de Scar afin de pouvoir ensuite rentrer à Central la tête haute et ainsi recevoir tous les honneurs pour la capture de l'Ishbal. Ce n'est pas ce que l'alchimiste recherchait dans l'accomplissement de sa mission mais Scar était à lui. Il n'appréciait déjà pas que la forteresse s'en mêle, mais il se voyait mal rester sagement sous les ordres de Raven à attendre son bon vouloir. Et puis, il fallait bien que les deux soldats qui les accompagnaient obéissent à quelqu'un et ne reçoivent pas d'ordres dans tous les sens. Si le général voulait garder Meyer sous ses ordres directs, il ne s'y opposerait pas du tout mais il préférait garder Julia Morton avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de son intelligence et de son pragmatisme.

« Oui, ça c'est une excuse. Tu veux juste la garder à tes côtés, point barre ? », lui fit une petite voix au fond de lui qu'il préféra ignorer même s'il savait qu'elle avait en partie raison.

« Je verrai bien lorsque nous arriverons à la forteresse mais je crois qu'une petite mise au point avec le président s'impose. », songea Kimblee avant de relever légèrement son chapeau et de regarder dehors. Il constata que le paysage était digne de celui d'une carte postale mais n'insista pas longtemps car il trouvait que le reflet du soleil sur la neige était aveuglant. Il reporta donc bien vite son regard à l'intérieur du véhicule et plus particulièrement sur Meyer, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. L'alchimiste songea alors qu'il devait encore faire payer au soldat la façon dont il l'avait insulté. Il se mit donc à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de rendre la vie impossible au jeune homme, ce qui lui arracha un sourire cruel.

Le reste du trajet n'offrit pas d'incident notable et finalement, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le chauffeur osa reprendre la parole :

« Hum… Général Raven. », commença-t-il. « Nous allons bientôt arriver, monsieur. »

« Ah, très bien. », lança l'officier qui sortit de sa rêverie à l'appel du soldat. Le reste des occupants de la voiture sembla aussi se réveiller car tous se redressèrent légèrement sur leur siège. Ils attendaient, avec une certaine fébrilité pour les deux recrues, d'arriver à cette fameuse forteresse de Briggs qui constituait une fabuleuse défense contre la menace de Drachma. Julia et Meyer en avaient entendu parler lors des cours qu'ils avaient reçus à l'académie et ils savaient que l'ensemble était difficilement prenable par l'ennemi, sans compter la personnalité du général Armstrong qui jouait pour beaucoup. Ils étaient donc impatients de la découvrir de leurs yeux, même si Julia soupçonnait Meyer de vouloir s'y rendre pour des raisons autres que l'analyse de la meilleure défense du pays, à savoir l'observation du général Armstrong en personne.

Elle sourit de nouveau à cette pensée mais sut se montrer discrète cette fois. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre du véhicule et vit que le paysage montagneux qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux tout au long du trajet avait fait place à une sorte d'esplanade. Malgré la neige, la jeune femme pouvait nettement distinguer les traces d'une activité humaine. Elle se doutait que la forteresse devait s'étendre au bout de cette sorte de plaine car elle gardait en tête un vague souvenir des dessins et des schémas qu'on leur avait rapidement montrés lors de leur formation. Mais comme elle tournait le dos à la route, elle ne put en apercevoir la silhouette, contrairement à Meyer qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

Le chauffeur finit par arrêter la voiture devant l'entrée principale et se retourna vers le général Raven :

« Dois-je vous attendre ou comptez-vous rester, monsieur ? »

« Non, vous pouvez retourner dans la vallée, j'ai à faire ici. », lui répondit l'officier en le gratifiant d'un sourire aimable.

« Á vos ordres, mon général. », lança l'officier en effectuant un salut.

Raven avait déjà ouvert la portière pour sortir du véhicule lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois vers le soldat, ce qui attira l'attention des autres passagers qui attendaient que le général sorte pour suivre le mouvement :

« Oh… Conduisez prudemment cette fois. »

Le soldat blêmit légèrement à cette remarque mais répondit tout de même un « Oui, monsieur » avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de son volant, tandis que les occupants de la voiture quittaient le véhicule, amusés de voir le malaise du soldat qui aurait pu tous les tuer sur la route. Julia et Meyer, qui étaient descendus de leur côté, levèrent directement les yeux d'émerveillement devant la hauteur du mur de Briggs.

« Tu as vu ça !? », s'exclama le jeune homme, toujours le nez en l'air.

« Impressionnant… », lui répondit la jeune femme qui ne fit pas attention à Kimblee qui les observait du coin de l'œil en affichant un petit sourire. Il avait lui aussi levé les yeux pour se faire une idée sur cette fameuse forteresse puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue non plus en personne. Mais à ses yeux, ça restait une base de l'armée et il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser. Cependant, devant l'enthousiasme de Meyer, une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Dites-moi… », dit-il en se tournant vers le général Raven qui attendait qu'on vienne l'accueillir. « Vous comptez vous entretenir avec le général Armstrong, je présume. »

Á ces mots, les deux autres soldats avaient reporté leur attention sur leurs supérieurs et attendaient de voir ce qui allait sortir de cette conversation. Comme ils ne savaient pas encore si Scar avait été repéré, il leur faudrait bien s'occuper d'ici les premières informations.

« Oui, en effet. », répondit l'officier. Mais avant que l'alchimiste n'ait pu faire part au général de son idée, ils virent un soldat se diriger vers eux et les saluer.

« Sergent Jones, à vos ordres, mon général. »

« Bien, repos. », lui lança Raven. « Où est l'officier responsable ? »

« Eh bien le général Armstrong est en ce moment-même occupée… », expliqua le soldat. « Veuillez me suivre, monsieur. Je vais de ce pas prévenir le commandant Miles de votre arrivée. »

Á ces mots, Kimblee tiqua et se dit qu'il pourrait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il accompagna le général, s'assura que les deux autres soldats le suivaient et ils pénétrèrent dans la forteresse de Briggs à la suite du sergent. Celui-ci les conduisit au fond d'un hall gigantesque qui constituait l'entrée de la base. Plusieurs groupes de soldats étaient présents et vaquaient à leur occupation, sans pour autant manquer de saluer l'officier de Central lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient. L'endroit était également rempli de matériel militaire de toute sorte mais les arrivants n'y prirent pas vraiment garde, la chose allant de soi dans une forteresse comme celle de Briggs. Le sergent les fit monter dans un ascenseur pour les mener dans un des étages supérieurs de la base. Ils empruntèrent un long couloir où le soldat leur demanda de patienter le temps qu'il trouve le commandant.

Une fois le soldat parti, Kimblee s'approcha de Raven et lui dit discrètement, pour que les deux autres soldats ne l'entendent pas :

« Puisque vous allez discuter avec le général Armstrong, pourquoi ne pas me laisser visiter la base en attendant ? »

« Je ne savais pas que cela t'intéressait, Kimblee. » répondit l'officier avec un léger sourire.

« Il faut bien que je m'occupe… Et que je les occupe. », fit-il en désignant les deux recrues.

« Ah… C'est donc ça ! », s'exclama Raven, ce qui attira l'attention de Julia et de Meyer. « Pourquoi pas ? Je demanderai au commandant Miles de te trouver un guide, si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander au commandant lui-même ? », dit l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'il jetait un regard oblique vers les deux soldats pour s'assurer qu'ils n'écoutaient pas. « Je suis sûr qu'il connait mieux que quiconque cette base et ses petites habitudes. »

« Si tu le dis. », répondit l'officier de Central.

« Et puis il s'est montré si aimable avec moi lors de sa visite à l'hôpital que je serais bête de ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour mieux le connaitre. »

Raven ne répondit pas mais partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors que Kimblee affichait un sourire mauvais en pensant à la tête que l'officier de Briggs ferait en le voyant sur pieds mais aussi en étant obligé de "s'occuper" de lui.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Kimblee. », fit le général Raven alors que des pas se rapprochaient d'eux rapidement.

« Vous voici, général Raven. », fit une voix derrière eux. L'officier de Central se retourna vers le commandant tandis que l'alchimiste prit soin de rester derrière Raven pour ménager son entrée.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. », reprit Miles. « Le général de division Armstrong est en route. »

Le commandant donna un rapide coup d'œil aux compagnons du général et vit un homme habillé en blanc qui se tenait derrière Raven ainsi que les deux soldats qu'il se souvenait avoir aperçus à l'hôpital dans la vallée et qui le saluaient maintenant.

« Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez de monde ici. », se dit aussitôt le militaire avant de retourner son attention vers l'officier de Central.

« Pas de problème, je débarque un peu à l'improviste. », lui répondit amicalement celui-ci.

« Que nous vaut votre visite, général ? », demanda aussitôt Miles qui espérait qu'elle ne se prolongerait pas étant donné les problèmes qu'ils avaient déjà avec cette chose immortelle et les frères Elric.

« Oh, j'avais à faire dans la région. Alors j'en profite pour rendre une petite visite à la base de Briggs. », expliqua Raven. « Donc laissez de côté le protocole, ce n'est pas un déplacement officiel. »

Devant l'air soudain quelque peu soulagé de Miles, le général repensa à la proposition de Kimblee et enchaina aussitôt :

« Ah j'oubliais, je ne suis pas venu seul. », commença-t-il en se retournant vers l'alchimiste. « Commandant Miles...Pourriez-vous lui faire visiter la forteresse ? »

C'est ce moment-là que le dit alchimiste choisit pour révéler sa présence au soldat de Briggs qui écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes fumées.

« C'est trop d'honneur. Vous m'avez bien dit que la base de Briggs veillerait sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? », fit l'alchimiste en le saluant poliment avec un regard entendu.

Le commandant Miles se remit de sa surprise et ne put qu'accepter l'ordre implicite du général Raven de promener Kimblee dans toute la base, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Non seulement à cause de la personnalité de son invité mais aussi parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et pensait que moins il en saurait sur la forteresse, et mieux cela vaudrait. La conversation attira l'attention de Julia et Meyer qui espérait pouvoir aussi profiter de la visite mais dont on semblait avoir momentanément oublié la présence. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se rappeler à leur supérieur car le général Armstrong arriva entre temps.

Elle affichait son air sérieux habituel et salua le général Raven mais aussi Kimblee avant d'échanger rapidement un mot avec Miles qui la mit au courant de la situation. Elle ne s'opposa pas à ce que l'alchimiste fasse le tour de la forteresse et Meyer, qui bavait presque d'avoir devant lui la fameuse reine des glaces se dit que c'était gagné et qu'il allait pouvoir jouer les touristes sans problème. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'écarlate car au moment où les deux généraux s'éloignaient pour discuter dans un endroit plus approprié, l'alchimiste se retourna vers Meyer et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Meyer, accompagnez donc le général Raven. Puisque vous êtes venu avec lui depuis North City, je ne voudrais pas vous séparer. »

Le soldat afficha un mine surprise, croyant avoir mal entendu ce que l'alchimiste venait de dire mais son regard suffit à lui faire comprendre de ne pas discuter ses ordres. En entendant cela, le général Raven avait lancé un coup d'œil derrière son épaule vers l'alchimiste mais au grand désespoir de Meyer, il ne refusa pas qu'il l'accompagne. Le jeune soldat n'aurait qu'à rester à l'écart et puis l'officier comprenait à son attitude que Kimblee ne semblait pas apprécier le jeune homme. Comme celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, ce fut Raven qui le rappela à l'ordre.

« Eh bien, je vous attends soldat. », lui lança-t-il alors qu'il suivait le général Armstrong. « Vraiment, quelle mesquinerie, Kimblee. », songea-t-il avec amusement.

« Oui, j'arrive, mon général. », dit Meyer quelque peu défait. Il passa à hauteur de l'alchimiste qui lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il lui réservait encore. Il déglutit et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son supérieur, partagé entre la colère de devoir jouer les chien de garde auprès de l'officier de Central au lieu de visiter la forteresse et la peur de ce que l'alchimiste pourrait bien lui faire à l'avenir s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille.

Julia ne perdit pas une miette de cette échange et se demanda soudain pourquoi Kimblee agissait de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle l'incident à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou bien si elle devait plaindre ce pauvre Meyer de s'être mis l'alchimiste à dos. Pendant ce temps, l'écarlate avait reporté son attention sur Miles.

« Bien. Nous y allons commandant ? », lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'intéressé prit une grande inspiration et répondit à l'alchimiste de le suivre. Il sentait que le reste de la journée allait être très long. Julia emboita le pas aux deux hommes et alors qu'elle rejoignait Kimblee, celui-ci lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille, comme pour que Miles ne l'entende pas :

« Profitez bien de la visite, Miss Morton. »

Et il la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle répondait un discret « Oui, monsieur. », tout en souriant de la chance qui se présentait à elle : visiter la base et rester avec Kimblee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 14 ou la visite guidée de la base ^_^**

**C'est l'occasion pour moi d'annoncer que le rythme de parution va changer un peu. Il ne sera plus d'un chapitre toutes les semaines mais d'un chapitre tous les 10 jours, voire 15 jours, cela dépendra des semaines. J'ai pas mal de truc de prévus et surtout j'ai quelques difficultés à boucler les futurs chapitres parce que le manga ne me facilite pas le tâche en autre. Donc vous devrez être patients.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à mon bêta-lecteur *s'incline* Bien sûr FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas ^_^**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Pendant que Meyer faisait le pied de grue en dehors de la salle où s'entretenaient les deux généraux, Kimblee et Julia eurent droit à une visite des installations de la base de Briggs. Tout comme le sous-lieutenant Falman l'avait fait la veille pour les frères Elric, le commandant Miles leur expliqua le rôle des différents niveaux mais décida pourtant de ne pas leur faire visiter tous les coins, notamment les dortoirs et autres cantines car non seulement il trouvait cela excessif mais en plus, il se disait qu'ils les découvriraient bien assez tôt, surtout s'ils prévoyaient de séjourner sur place. Cette visite fut ponctuée de temps à autre de questions ou de commentaires de la part de Kimblee qui s'amusait à voir la tête que tirait Miles, tandis que Julia enregistrait tout ce qu'elle voyait avec une fascination non dissimulée.

« Vous êtes arrivés par l'entrée principale où se trouve le département chargé du ravitaillement. », poursuivit Miles alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour quitter le département des communications. « Et vous avez été conduits au niveau des bureaux. C'est là que se trouvent nos supérieurs en ce moment. »

« Je vois. » fit simplement Kimblee avec un petit sourire. « Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous nous montrer ? »

« Nous descendons vers le quartier de détention mais nous n'y ferons qu'un bref arrêt. », expliqua le commandant en retenant un soupir. « Il n'y a rien à y voir de toute façon. »

« Si vous le dites. », répondit l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules.

« Et après, qu'y a-t-il en dessous ? », demanda Julia, trop heureuse de découvrir la forteresse pour se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas son rôle de poser des questions. Miles n'y fit pas attention bien qu'il ne sût pas encore très bien comment se comporter avec ces soldats arrivés en même temps que Kimblee et Raven : elle et son compagnon pouvaient très bien être des soldats comme les autres, venus de Central avec leurs supérieurs comme ils pourraient s'avérer être aussi enquiquineurs, voire dangereux que l'alchimiste. Pourtant, à voir son air innocent emprunt de curiosité, Miles se dit que la première option était sans doute plus que probable. Aussi lui répondit-il avec franchise :

« En dessous se trouve le département du développement. C'est là que les ingénieurs travaillent à fournir à la forteresse les meilleures armes possibles pour défendre la frontière. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de découvrir ça alors. », répondit Julia en souriant au soldat.

« Moi aussi. », se dit l'écarlate en jetant un regard de biais à Julia. Celle-ci ressemblait à une petite fille qui découvre un nouveau jouet.

« À vrai dire, vous avez plutôt de la chance. », reprit Miles après un court silence. « Ce n'est pas un département que nous faisons souvent visiter. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de l'espionnage de Drachma et vous comprendrez que la sécurité de la frontière passe avant tout. »

« En effet. Mais nous sommes loin d'être des espions, commandant Miles. », lui dit Kimblee qui le fixait de son regard bleu pénétrant en affichant ce petit sourire que Miles commençait à détester de tout son être.

« Non, bien sûr. », fit simplement le soldat de Briggs.

L'ascenseur finit par s'arrêter et tous trois en sortirent pour parcourir le quartier de détention. Comme les étages supérieurs, il s'agissait d'un immense couloir où se trouvaient des blocs de détention, eux même divisés en plusieurs cellules et cela de chaque côté de la base. Miles leur expliqua que les cellules en elles-mêmes n'étaient pas très nombreuses et qu'au centre du niveau se trouvaient des salles d'interrogatoire ainsi qu'une cellule d'isolement.

« Une cellule d'isolement ? », fit Julia assez surprise de découvrir l'existence d'une telle pièce.

« En effet. », commença Miles. « Nous l'utilisons surtout lorsque nous devons obtenir des informations et que la personne interrogée résiste trop. Ou encore lorsqu'elle doit être mise au secret justement à cause de ce qu'elle sait. »

« Rien n'est laissé au hasard, en d'autres termes. », termina Kimblee.

« Oui, c'est ça. », confirma Miles.

Julia trouvait que la forteresse était un parfait modèle d'organisation militaire poussée à son paroxysme. Rien n'était laissé au hasard comme l'avait dit l'alchimiste et c'était tant mieux étant donné son rôle primordial. Ils continuèrent leur chemin pour emprunter le second ascenseur de l'étage lorsqu'ils aperçurent un petit groupe qui venait vers eux. Aux côtés de deux soldats de Briggs se tenaient ce qui semblait être un enfant et une grande armure, tous les deux attachés solidement. Miles sembla les reconnaitre et engagea la conversation :

« Capitane Buccaneer, pourquoi une telle agitation ? »

« Eh bien… », commença le soldat. « Nous effectuons le transfert des frères Elric vers le bloc carcéral est. »

« Les frères Elric ? », se dit Julia en fixant les deux prisonniers. « Alors ça veut dire que l'un d'entre eux est le fameux Fullmetal Alchemist... Le plus grand sans doute. »

Pendant ce temps, Buccaneer s'était tourné vers les deux compagnons de Miles et les dévisagea un instant avant de demander à son supérieur :

« Et ces personnes sont… ? »

« Solf J. Kimblee, une connaissance du général Raven. », répondit Miles avant de se retourner vers Julia pour se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. « Et… »

« Julia Morton. », fit celle-ci en souriant. « Enchantée. »

Une fois les présentations faites, elle fixa de nouveau les frères Elric tandis que Kimblee les saluait tous les deux.

« En te voyant je comprends d'où tu tiens ton… »

Mais l'alchimiste, qui s'adressait à Al, n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Julia, lui désignèrent le plus petit des prisonniers comme étant le Fullmetal Alchemist.

« Ah ? C'est l'autre ? », fit l'alchimiste avec une moue dubitative. « Enchanté, monsieur le Fullmetal Alchemist. »

Julia crut avoir mal compris et fixa avec effarement le plus petit des deux prisonniers qui répondait à Kimblee.

« Cet enfant est alchimiste d'état ? Mais quel âge a-t-il donc ? J'avais entendu dire que lui et son frère étaient jeunes mais je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était le plus petit des deux qui avait obtenu le titre. Et puis pourquoi sont-ils prisonniers ? Ils ont des liens avec l'armée, non ? »

« Dites-moi, commandant Miles ? », demanda soudain l'alchimiste écarlate, non sans une certaine ironie. « Je ne savais pas que l'on traitait les alchimistes d'État de cette façon à Briggs. Dois-je aussi m'inquiéter pour ma liberté ? »

« Non, bien sûr. », répondit le soldat, soudain mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer la situation, en particulier à Kimblee. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix car son "invité" ne lâcherait sûrement pas l'affaire avant d'en savoir plus. Il ne comptait pas lui mentir mais il ne lui dirait pas tout non plus. « C'est un peu compliqué… Capitaine Buccaneer, conduisez les frères Elric vers leur nouvelle cellule, je vous prie. »

« Á vos ordres ! », fit le soldat et il poussa les deux prisonniers en avant. Ils dépassèrent Miles et les autres pour rejoindre l'autre partie du quartier de détention. Julia les regarda partir et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la forteresse pour qu'un alchimiste d'État et son frère soient mis aux arrêts. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Miles et Kimblee s'était remis en route vers l'ascenseur ouest.

« Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je vais vous expliquer ce qui se passe. », reprit Miles au bout d'un moment. Il devait jouer la comédie, ce qui lui déplaisait assez mais c'était un mal nécessaire car il se doutait que se fier à l'alchimiste qui se tenait à ses côtés serait une erreur.

« Un instant, je vous prie. », fit celui-ci en se retournant. « Miss Morton ! Nous vous attendons. »

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour voir que ses deux compagnons s'étaient déjà éloignés. Elle rougit en constatant qu'elle s'était laissée prendre par ses réflexions et rejoignit vite les deux hommes. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur de l'écarlate, elle s'excusa auprès de lui, toujours le rouge aux joues, alors que celui-ci la fixait avec amusement. Il se retourna ensuite vers Miles.

« Je vous écoute, commandant. »

En voyant la façon dont l'alchimiste se comportait avec la jeune femme, le soldat de Briggs ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur leur relation. Mais devant la demande de Kimblee, il ne prit pas la peine d'approfondir la question, bien qu'il trouvât cela interpellant étant donné la réputation de l'écarlate. Il entraina alors les deux visiteurs vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela et commença son récit :

« Oui. Hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, peu après l'arrivée des frères Elric ici, nous avons subi une attaque au dernier sous-sol. »

« Une attaque ? », répondit l'alchimiste. « Je pensais cette forteresse imprenable. »

« Elle l'est. », répondit un peu sèchement le soldat. « Mais c'est la première fois en plus de vingt ans que cela arrive, sans compter que personne ne s'attend à être attaqué par-dessous. »

« Je vois. », fit simplement Kimblee alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à leur étage dans un "ding" caractéristique. Ils grimpèrent dedans pour se diriger vers l'étage inférieur.

« Bref, l'attaque était l'œuvre d'une chose qui n'a pas été blessée malgré nos tirs. Elle était comme immortelle mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit en fait d'une nouvelle arme biologique de Drachma. »

« Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'ils auraient été capables de mettre au point un être immortel ? », demanda Kimblee qui avait commencé à trouver cela tout à fait intéressant à la mention de l'immortalité de la chose. Il se demandait ce que dirait Bradley en apprenant cela.

« Nous l'ignorons mais on n'est jamais assez prudent, sans compter que ça fait des lustres qu'ils ont le regard braqué sur Briggs. Qui sait de quoi ils seraient capables pour nous faire tomber ? », répondit Miles.

« Mais que viennent faire les frères Elric dans cette histoire ? », l'interrogea soudain Julia qui était pendue aux lèvres de l'officier de Briggs. « Une chose immortelle au service de Drachma ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? », se dit-elle.

« C'est la façon dont ils se sont comportés lors de l'arrivée du monstre qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille. », expliqua-t-il. « C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient. Et comme ils refusent de répondre à nos questions, nous les avons mis aux arrêts. S'ils sont effectivement des espions, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en liberté dans la base. »

« Oui, je comprends. » répondit la jeune femme qui était déçue de découvrir que les deux jeunes gens avaient peut-être trahi leur pays.

« C'est fâcheux si on ne peut même plus faire confiance à un alchimiste d'État. », fit Kimblee d'un ton ennuyé. Il se doutait pourtant qu'il n'existait pas 20 000 choses immortelles dans le pays et que les frères Elric, de par leur statut particulier, pouvait très bien avoir tout révélé au général Armstrong. Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas mais il se promit de rester vigilant et d'en toucher un mot à Bradley dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau inférieur et débouchèrent sur la plate-forme qui dominait le hall où étaient construits les nouveaux prototypes et où les essais se déroulaient. Celui-ci portait encore quelques traces de l'attaque de la veille.

« Ah ? Vous avez aussi été touchés à cet endroit ? », fit Kimblee en constatant les dégâts.

« Oui en effet. », répondit simplement Miles, peu désireux d'entrer dans les détails sur la façon dont ils avaient stoppé le monstre. « Mais le plus gros des dommages se situe en dessous. »

Julia jeta un œil sur les personnes présentes ainsi que sur le matériel autour duquel s'afféraient des techniciens tandis que d'autres réparaient les dégâts causés par l'attaque. Elle aperçut notamment les fameux chars d'assaut qui avaient servi lors de l'alerte.

« Vous avez aussi développé des chars d'assaut !? », s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est vraiment impressionnant. »

« C'est une de nos nouveautés. », répondit Miles. « Nos ingénieurs en sont plutôt fiers je dois dire. »

« Je m'en doute, je serais comme eux à leur place. », dit Julia, enthousiaste devant un tel déploiement technique. « Ils ont déjà servi ? »

« Eh bien… », commença l'officier qui ne put plus reculer. Encore une fois, il était touché par la franchise et la curiosité de la jeune femme et malgré la présence de l'alchimiste, il décida de lui répondre : « Nous les avons utilisés avec un certain succès lors de l'attaque de la nuit dernière, même si le monstre s'est montré plus résistant que prévu. »

« En tout cas, ils ont l'air d'avoir quand même rempli leur rôle puisque ce département n'a pas été détruit. », répondit Julia en souriant.

« Oui et c'est aussi une chance que personne n'ait été blessé. », fit Miles.

« En effet. » dit soudain Kimblee qui était resté étrangement silencieux durant cet entretien. « Pourrions-nous également accéder au dernier sous-sol ? J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir la façon dont est arrivée cette chose. »

Miles aurait préféré ne pas montrer cet endroit à l'alchimiste ou au moins pas avant d'en avoir parlé au général Armstrong. Mais il sentait qu'il était maintenant au pied du mur car refuser aurait pu paraitre suspect, surtout à quelqu'un comme Kimblee.

« Et puis au point où nous en sommes, autant tout leur montrer. Ça évitera des questions plus tard, j'espère. », pensa le commandant en retenant un soupir. « Très bien, suivez-moi. », ajouta-t-il aussitôt à l'encontre de deux invités. Ceux-ci lui emboitèrent le pas tandis que Julia jetait un dernier coup d'œil vers les ingénieurs.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant. », songea-t-elle avec un sentiment de fierté de savoir que des gens comme eux veillaient à la sécurité de la frontière de son pays. Elle constata en suivant Miles qu'ils n'allaient pas emprunter l'ascenseur mais se dirigeaient vers un escalier. Voyant que la jeune femme était surprise de ce changement, il afficha un petit sourire avant de s'adresser à elle, ignorant avec plaisir l'alchimiste :

« C'est une particularité de ces deux étages, ils sont accessibles aussi bien par les monte-charges que vous avez aperçu en bas que par des escaliers. Il y a aussi un ascenseur mais ça sera plus rapide si nous prenons l'escalier. »

« Ah d'accord. », fit Julia, toujours tout sourire. « Et que contient ce sous-sol au fait ? »

« C'est le cœur de la forteresse si vous voulez. », expliqua Miles. « C'est un peu pour ça que nous ne nous attendions pas à être attaqués par là. »

Pendant que les deux soldats s'entretenaient, Kimblee se sentit soudain mis à l'écart. Il s'en amusa tout d'abord mais au fur et à mesure de la descente et comme aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se rappeler de sa présence, il se demanda s'il n'était pas de trop, surtout à voir la façon dont les deux militaires se parlaient et se regardaient. Il fronça les sourcils tout en écoutant ce qui se disait quand soudain…

« Mais… », songea Kimblee en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard des deux soldats. « Je ne suis tout de même pas jaloux de cet Ishbal ? »

Cette pensée faillit le faire s'arrêter net sur place mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il se reprit. Pourtant, il était maintenant quelque peu troublé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il refusait de croire qu'il puisse s'abaisser à ça mais une chose était sure : s'il n'était pas jaloux, il n'aimait pourtant pas se faire ignorer de la sorte, que ça soit par l'un ou par l'autre. Il jeta un regard à Julia qui affichait toujours une mine réjouie alors qu'elle continuait à poser des questions à Miles qui lui répondait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, même s'il ne semblait faire ça que par courtoisie. Kimblee lâcha un soupir de mécontentement qui attira l'attention de Julia qui se retourna en haussant les sourcils avant de lui sourire. Il lui sourit légèrement en réponse et voyant que tout allait bien, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Miles qui poursuivait son explication sur la profondeur de la forteresse, toujours sans prêter attention à l'alchimiste.

« C'est en la gardant à mes côtés que je vais savoir si ce que je ressens est passager ou pas... » songea-t-il. « J'aurais préféré un autre moyen, surtout si celui-ci concerne Miles. »

Cela le mis momentanément de mauvaise humeur mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions car ils approchaient du dernier sous-sol où semblait régner une activité fébrile. Miles fronça les sourcils car il pensait plutôt qu'il y ferait calme, surtout dans l'attente du retour des éclaireurs. L'escalier les fit arriver dans un couloir qui, comme à l'étage précédent, les mena sur une plate-forme qui surplombait un grand hall. Ils furent surpris par la chaleur qui y régnait mais aussi par la présence des deux généraux qui semblaient en grande discussion. Kimblee et Julia eurent leur attention attirée par le trou béant qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Si le premier se dit qu'il voudrait bien voir la tête de ce monstre, la seconde espérait que ça ne soit effectivement pas une attaque de Drachma. Pendant ce temps, Miles interrogea un soldat sur la situation.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose aux éclaireurs dans le tunnel, monsieur. », expliqua le militaire avec un air ennuyé. « Et le général Raven vient par conséquent de donner l'ordre de reboucher le trou après y avoir remis le monstre. »

Miles écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était évident que le général Armstrong allait obéir mais il se doutait qu'elle n'appréciait pas que l'officier de Central donne des ordres comme s'il était le maitre, sentiment que tous les soldats de la forteresse devaient partager en ce moment. Kimblee choisit cet instant pour intervenir dans la conversation car un mot avait retenu son attention :

« Un tunnel ? Vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de ça, commandant Miles. »

Celui-ci, après avoir congédié l'autre soldat, se tourna vers l'alchimiste et répondit le plus calmement possible, même s'il voulait essayer de couper court à la conversation qui s'amorçait :

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. »

« Mais apparemment, ça l'est devenu, n'est-ce pas ? », répondit Kimblee avec un regard inquisiteur. « Alors, que cache cet endroit ? »

« C'est par là qu'est arrivé le monstre qui a attaqué la forteresse hier. », lança soudain une voix derrière eux.

Cette réponse venait du général Raven en personne. En effet, après avoir donné ses ordres, l'officier de Central avait attendu que le général Armstrong se décide. Et comme elle avait, elle aussi, ordonné qu'on commence les préparatifs pour reboucher le trou, ils étaient remontés vers la plate-forme pour ensuite regagner les étages supérieurs en attendant que vienne l'heure de remettre le monstre dans son tunnel. Julia aperçut aussi Meyer qui suivait toujours le général comme son ombre et qui affichait une mine assez boudeuse. Il arriva à sa hauteur alors que les généraux se dirigeaient vers le commandant et l'alchimiste pour poursuivre les explications.

« Alors, bien apprécié ta visite ? », lui lança Meyer d'un ton assez bourru.

« Oui, c'est vraiment incroyable comme endroit ! », lui répondit-elle pour le faire enrager. « Tu veux que je te raconte ? »,

« Laisse tomber. », fit son collègue en soupirant.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. », dit Julia en souriant. « J'ai comme la vague impression qu'on est pas prêt de partir. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion de la visiter, cette forteresse. »

« Ouais, j'espère. », rétorqua le jeune homme.

Ils se retournèrent alors vers leurs supérieurs qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'escalier pour gagner les étages suivants. Ils leur emboitèrent le pas machinalement mais espéraient pouvoir redescendre plus tard avec eux lorsque viendrait le moment de remettre la chose dans son trou.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 15, vous voyez que je ne nous avais pas oublié. J'ai juste énormément de trucs à faire et donc ma fic passe au énième plan malheureusement. Nous sommes toujours à Briggs et Sloth va rejoindre son tunnel :D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais si vous pouviez me dire de temps en temps ce que vous en pensez ça m'éclairerait, surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai quelques difficultés à boucler mes chapitres (et encore ne me plaisent-ils pas à 100%) ^_^'**

**Merci à mon bêta-lecteur pour ses bons conseils et ses lumières.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Meyer et Julia furent exaucés car plusieurs heures plus tard et après un passage à la cantine de la base, ils étaient de retour au dernier sous-sol où les soldats avaient commencé à travailler d'arrache-pied pour remettre le monstre dans son trou le plus rapidement possible, selon les vœux du général Raven. Au cours du repas, ils en avaient appris un peu plus sur les circonstances de l'attaque mais aussi sur la façon dont la chose avait été neutralisée, car si les soldats se méfiaient de Kimblee et commençaient à avoir des doutes sur l'officier de Central, ils semblaient plus enclin à parler avec de simples soldats venus de la capitale, sans compter que Meyer avait cru bon de devoir ajouter qu'ils sortaient à peine de l'académie et ne connaissaient l'alchimiste écarlate que depuis trois jours.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient donc maintenant aux côtés de Miles et de l'alchimiste sur la plate-forme dominant le dernier sous-sol et observaient les préparatifs. Kimblee en profita pour faire remarquer au soldat de Briggs l'attitude de son général. S'il semblait de bonne humeur et attendait comme les autres d'apercevoir le monstre dont la nature ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, il n'en était pas moins que son après-midi ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité. Après le déjeuner en compagnie du général Armstrong auquel il avait été convié sur les instances de l'officier de Central, celui-ci s'était entretenu avec lui un bref instant :

_« Kimblee ! », lança Raven. « Je voudrais te parler. »_

_« Oui. », répondit celui-ci, attendant que le général poursuive._

_« Je pense que tu es déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici hier soir. », dit l'homme d'âge mûr._

_« En effet, le commandant Miles a eu la gentillesse de me l'expliquer. Bien qu'il n'ait pas mentionné tout de suite le tunnel. », expliqua l'écarlate avec un petit sourire._

_« Bien alors tu sais aussi pourquoi j'ai donné l'ordre de reboucher le trou, n'est-ce pas ? », fit Raven avec un regard entendu. Kimblee hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, ce qui laissa à son interlocuteur l'occasion de continuer ses explications :_

_« Dans ce cas, tu comprendras que je veuille rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Je veux m'assurer que tout soit en ordre. »_

_« Oui mais toute cette histoire ne fait que retarder encore ma mission… Je devrais peut-être réquisitionner des hommes… », commença Kimblee qui fut interrompu par Raven._

_« Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tout ça sera réglé, nous nous pencherons de nouveau sur le cas de Scar. Il faut aller dans le sens des priorités, Kimblee. »_

_« Oui, je n'en doute pas. », répondit l'alchimiste avec un sourire aimable bien qu'il eût envie de faire disparaitre cet homme, non seulement pour l'avoir interrompu alors qu'il parlait mais aussi parce qu'il l'empêchait d'aller à la recherche de Scar, qui était sa priorité. « Et quand pourrais-je continuer ma mission ? »_

_« Le général Armstrong m'a assuré que tout serait fini d'ici une semaine. », répondit Raven en souriant. « Tu vois que ce n'est pas la mer à boire… En attendant je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien de quoi t'occuper ici. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la forteresse est assez grande pour ça. », rétorqua Kimblee que la nouvelle n'enchantait pas._

_« Bien. Je te laisse avec le commandant Miles et nos deux recrues. Je dois aller m'entretenir avec les frères Elric. », lança le général avant de s'éloigner._

Kimblee avait rejoint le soldat de Briggs peu de temps après et pour leur faire passer le temps, celui-ci leur avait fait visiter le reste de la forteresse avant de les conduire à nouveau au dernier sous-sol. L'alchimiste avait momentanément oublié son antipathie envers Meyer pour se concentrer sur son problème, à la grande joie du jeune homme qui s'avéra être encore plus curieux que ne l'avait été Julia. Par conséquent, pendant que Miles jouait les guides, Kimblee songeait qu'il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper durant son séjour : enquiquiner l'officier de Briggs, récolter discrètement des informations sur Scar mais aussi en apprendre plus sur la région, notamment en consultant des cartes de la zone. Pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi faire des deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

« Surtout que je préférerais être un peu seul vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… », songea-t-il avec un certain agacement.

S'il se mettait à être jaloux, où allait-on ? Il se devait de ne pas baisser sa garde, surtout dans un endroit comme Briggs, et essayer de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif : Scar. Même s'il devait bien avouer que tout le monde ou presque semblait avoir oublié l'Ishbal mais aussi le docteur Marcoh.

« Sans compter que je dois encore contacter Bradley. », se rappela-t-il tout d'un coup. « Je m'occuperai de tout ça dès que la chose sera de nouveau dans son tunnel. »

Comme pour lui signaler que ça serait bientôt chose faite, l'ascenseur avec à son bord le monstre piégé quelques heures plus tôt dehors dans le blizzard arriva à leur étage. Une plate-forme sur lequel il avait été posé apparut, accompagnée du général Raven et d'hommes armés.

« Oh, oh ! » fit Kimblee. « Voici donc le fameux monstre… »

Julia et Meyer eurent leur attention attirée par les propos de Kimblee et se penchèrent aussi pour voir ce qui se passait en contrebas. Mais comme l'alchimiste était déjà accoudé à la rambarde, il bloquait quelque peu la vue des deux jeunes gens. Julia, instinctivement, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kimblee pour prendre appui et se pencher par-dessus lui. Il frémit à ce contact mais ne se dégagea pas, se disant que la jeune femme le ferait quand elle s'en rendrait compte. Meyer, de son côté, ne voyait maintenant plus rien et alla se placer en vitesse du coté de Miles, ne voulant rien rater de la scène. Pourtant, tout occupé qu'il était à changer de place, il ne manqua pas de voir la position de la main de la jeune femme mais aussi le manque de réaction de l'alchimiste, comme dans le train vers North City la veille.

« Ouais… », se dit-il en se penchant à son tour. « Elle me prend peut-être pour un idiot mais il y a bien anguille sous roche. »

Au moment où il allait de nouveau réfléchir à la relation entre Kimblee et Julia, le supposé espion de Drachma décongela à cause de la chaleur régnant dans le cœur de la forteresse et reprit connaissance, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? », demanda-t-il, sans quitter des yeux la chose.

« J'en ai aucune idée. », répondit Julia qui affichait la même mine effarée que son collègue, pendant que Kimblee souriait de façon moqueuse devant leur ignorance.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. », glissa-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme, en prenant soin que Miles ne l'entende pas.

« Comment ? », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitté l'épaule de l'alchimiste mais elle était bien trop concentrée sur la chose pour s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

« Vous allez comprendre dans un instant. », fit Kimblee en lui désignant maintenant le monstre qui discutait avec le général Raven.

La jeune femme regarda donc avec une attention accrue ce qui se passait devant elle et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de peur lorsque la chose se mit à bouger pour se diriger vers son trou. Elle y sauta et se remit à creuser tout en se plaignant.

« Elle vient d'obéir au général Raven !? », murmura Julia alors qu'elle fixait la scène avec incompréhension. Comme pour l'éclairer, celui-ci expliqua la situation à tous :

« Ce n'est pas un espion de Drachma, c'est une chimère qui travaille sur les ordres du quartier général de Central. Elle nous aide à rendre ce pays plus puissant mais c'est un projet top secret. »

« Un projet top secret ? », s'écria Meyer. « Bravo la discrétion dans ce cas ! »

« En quoi creuser un tunnel va-t-il rendre ce pays plus puissant ? », se dit Julia pour elle-même. Sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif par cette histoire de projet secret et elle affichait maintenant une mine soucieuse. « Et puis s'il est arrivé quelque chose aux éclaireurs, c'est plutôt que ce sous-terrain est dangereux. »

Trop plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle les avait exprimées à voix basse et qu'elle avait par conséquent attiré l'attention de Kimblee qui la fixait maintenant attentivement. En entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'alchimiste se demanda pour la première fois s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en l'emmenant avec lui car contrairement à Meyer qui ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, Julia Morton pensait trop et il craignait que cet incident n'entraine d'autres questions, sans compter qu'il l'avait trouvée très pensive depuis son arrivée à la forteresse.

« N'y pensez plus, Miss Morton. », lui dit-il à voix basse en se redressant. La main de Julia, toujours sur son épaule l'instant précédent, glissa lentement mais elle s'accrocha soudainement à la manche du manteau de l'écarlate lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses propos.

« Pourquoi pas ? », fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes aussi d'accord pour dire qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça, non ? »

« Je crois que vous vous posez trop de questions… », répondit-il franchement tout en jetant un œil à Miles qui semblait en grande conversation avec Meyer. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi content de la présence du jeune homme qui détournait admirablement l'attention de l'officier de Briggs.

« Moi pas. », répliqua-t-elle. « Et puis je ne comprends toujours pas le rôle des frères Elric dans tout ça… »

« Une simple méprise, ils devraient bientôt être relâchés. », expliqua l'alchimiste.

« Mouais… », fit Julia en se retournant vers les soldats qui commençaient à reboucher le trou.

Un silence se fit entre les deux personnes, avant que la jeune femme, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, ne se retourne vivement vers l'alchimiste :

« Et vous, monsieur Kimblee ? Comme vous êtes dans les petits papiers du président, savez-vous en quoi consiste ce… ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question car il venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant mais consciente que ce geste était assez intime, la jeune femme ne tenta pas de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il retira sa main. Kimblee se pencha alors pour lui parler à l'oreille, ce qui la fit rougir furieusement. Elle resserra aussitôt son emprise sur la manche qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Ne posez plus de questions, Miss Morton. Á vouloir tout savoir, on finit par se brûler les ailes. »

Á ces mots, la jeune femme desserra sa main et Kimblee se redressa pour lui jeter un dernier regard pénétrant avant de se retourner vers le commandant Miles. Maintenant que le problème du tunnel était réglé, il pouvait se permettre de se pencher sur ses problèmes à lui : joindre Bradley et trouver une occupation pour la semaine aux deux soldats. Il trouvait que ça devenait urgent étant donné qu'après son dernier geste, qu'il avait accompli sans même s'en rendre compte au départ, il se disait qu'un peu de solitude lui ferait vraiment du bien vu que la jeune femme semblait exercer une étrange influence sur lui.

« Je dois prendre ça comme un avertissement ou comme une menace ? », se dit Julia qui redescendait peu à peu sur terre. Une fois de plus, la proximité de l'alchimiste lui avait presque fait perdre ses moyens et elle venait seulement de comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

« S'il ne veut pas que je pose de questions, c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette histoire… », songea-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers les travaux.

Elle prit appui d'un air décidé sur la rambarde et fronça les sourcils. Loin de lui avoir ôté l'envie de s'interroger, les paroles de Kimblee n'avaient fait qu'amener d'autres énigmes :

« Mais si ce tunnel et peut-être cette chimère sont dangereux, pourquoi s'en servent-il à Central ? Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. »

« Hé, Morton ! », lança Meyer derrière elle. « Amène-toi, on remonte. »

« Hein ? », fit Julia en se retournant.

Elle constata alors que Miles et Kimblee s'étaient déjà éloignés et que le jeune homme l'attendait pour les rejoindre.

« On remonte où ? », demanda la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers son collègue.

« Kimblee veut passez un coup de téléphone. », expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils suivaient maintenant leurs supérieurs. Julia ne répondit pas mais fixa un instant le dos de l'alchimiste alors qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier.

« Que savez-vous donc qui ne puisse pas être révélé, monsieur Kimblee ? », se demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne doutait pas de l'alchimiste vu qu'après tout, il était aux ordres du président mais elle devait bien avouer que toute cette histoire l'avait un peu chamboulée. En jetant un regard de biais à Meyer, elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas préoccupé le moins du monde par le tunnel ou la chimère et elle se prit à l'envier un instant car lui au moins, il ne se prendrait pas la tête avec cette histoire pendant des jours.

« Bon, essayons de ne plus y penser pour le moment. », se dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient au département du développement.

Ils remontèrent comme ça jusqu'au département des communications où Miles indiqua à Kimblee l'endroit où il pourrait téléphoner. Une fois l'alchimiste occupé, un silence tomba entre les trois soldats : l'officier de Briggs réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer et qui confirmait quelque peu les propos des frères Elric tandis que Meyer priait pour que l'alchimiste n'en ait pas pour des heures. Julia, de son côté, se demandait qui l'écarlate pouvait bien appeler, même si elle était presque sure que c'était le président.

« Plusieurs de mes hommes m'ont dit que vous étiez tout frais sortis de l'académie. », dit soudain le commandant Miles.

« Ça fait tout de même plusieurs mois. », répondit Meyer.

« Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ici ? », l'interrogea l'officier.

« En fait, nous étions cinq au départ. Et le général Raven, sous les ordres de qui nous étions à Central, nous a demandé de prêter main forte à Kimblee pour la capture de Scar. », expliqua le jeune homme tandis que Julia tendait maintenant l'oreille vers ce qui se disait.

« Encore Raven… Décidément, il est partout en ce moment. », songea Miles. « Je vois… Et vous avez donc été séparés au moment où l'alchimiste écarlate s'est lancé à la poursuite de Scar depuis North City. »

« Oui, c'est ça. », répondit Meyer en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir du sale coup que leur avait joué Kimblee.

« Mais où sont passés vos trois collègues alors ? », demanda soudain Miles, songeant aussitôt à la réputation de l'alchimiste.

« Oh, c'est simple : une fois arrivé à North City, le général Raven nous a ordonné de rentrer à Central mais comme je ne suis pas de ceux qui lâchent une affaire facilement, je l'ai convaincu de me laisser continuer la mission. », dit Meyer, non sans une pointe de fierté.

Miles hocha la tête, en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il n'insiste pas pour rester, surtout si les choses dérapaient à la forteresse. Il se souvint tout d'un coup que la jeune femme qui était à leurs côtés se trouvait déjà à l'hôpital lorsque lui-même était allé voir Kimblee et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir accompagné le général depuis North City.

« Et vous ? Je me souviens vous avoir croisé avant l'arrivée du général. », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Julia.

« Oui, c'est parce que je suis restée constamment aux côtés de monsieur Kimblee, même pendant qu'il affrontait Scar. », expliqua la jeune femme. « Et c'est parce qu'il l'a décidé que je suis encore ici. J'aurais dû rentrer à Central en principe. »

En disant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement : elle était là grâce à l'alchimiste. Présenté sous un certain angle, ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait porter à confusion sur ce qui l'unissait à Kimblee.

Miles et Meyer perçurent son trouble mais si l'un ne dit rien car il ne voulait pas l'enfoncer, l'autre fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il devait en avoir raté des choses avant son arrivée à l'hôpital pour que Julia se comporte de cette façon rien qu'en mentionnant l'écarlate.

« Dès qu'on sera seul, je lui ferai cracher le morceau. », songea-t-il. « C'est vrai que sa vie amoureuse ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se fourvoyer avec Kimblee… Et je n'ai pas envie de la ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

Alors que Meyer prenait cette résolution, et comme pour faire échos à ses pensées, l'officier de la forteresse se sentit soudain désolé pour la jeune femme étant donné qu'elle semblait beaucoup tenir à l'alchimiste qui n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, loin de là.

« Puis-je me permettre un conseil ? », leur demanda Miles après un long silence.

« Oui, je vous en prie. », répondit Julia, tandis que Meyer acquiesçait.

« Vous devez vous méfier de Kimblee. », lança-t-il sans préambules après s'être assuré que l'intéressé était toujours occupé au téléphone.

« Pourquoi nous dire ça ? », répliqua Julia spontanément.

Miles lâcha un soupir et continua :

« Je sais que vous allez sans doute trouver ça osé de la part de quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine mais croyez-moi, de par sa réputation, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous fiez à lui… »

Le commandant n'eut pas le temps de développer plus sa pensée car il aperçut l'alchimiste qui revenait vers eux. Il ne savait pas si son avertissement serait pris au sérieux ou pas par les deux soldats mais il espérait au moins qu'ils prendraient moins la situation à la légère.

« Ah, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. », leur dit Kimblee qui semblait satisfait de sa conversation téléphonique. « J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que le général Raven allait remonter vers les bureaux après avoir réglé le problème du tunnel. Allons le rejoindre, je dois lui parler de certaines choses. »

Et toujours guidés par Miles, les trois invités se rendirent auprès de l'officier de Central. Tandis que l'alchimiste marchait en avant avec le commandant, Meyer et Julia se tenaient plus en retrait, encore en train de réfléchir à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Il a sans doute raison, tu sais. », dit soudain Meyer à la jeune femme, sans que Kimblee ne l'entende.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu ne t'entends pas avec Kimblee. », rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, madame-je-suis-attirée-par-l'alchimiste-écarlate. », répliqua son collègue. « Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passe... En plus, il y a encore quelques jours, c'est toi qui disais qu'il fallait peut-être s'en méfier et maintenant… »,

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai passé plus de temps avec lui que toi ! », le coupa la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas le ton employé par Meyer, trop proche à son goût de celui d'un donneur de leçon. « Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas un caractère facile mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas encore essayé de nous tuer à ce que je sache. »

« Pense ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas pleurer chez moi quand il t'aura jetée. », fit Meyer d'un ton définitif, mettant un terme à la conversation. Julia était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur et l'avertissement de Miles ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion de la situation.

« Il a payé ses crimes avec les années de prison qu'il a faites, non ? », pensa-t-elle en retenant un soupir de mécontentement. « Et si le commandant fait allusion aux Ishbals… Et bien il n'a fait que suivre les ordres, comme d'autres ont fait… Même si la rumeur veut qu'il l'ait fait sans sourciller un instant… »

Julia maudit l'existence de ces rumeurs mais aussi de Miles pour avoir semé le doute en elle, sans compter le fait que l'alchimiste lui-même lui avait expressément demandé de ne plus poser de questions sur le tunnel, ce qui signifiait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Jusqu'ici, et à part leur échange houleux à l'hôpital, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Kimblee et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle voyait mal comment elle en aurait parce que bien qu'il ne se livre pas facilement, elle pouvait bien voir que l'écarlate se plaisait en sa compagnie.

« Ou alors je me fais des idées et il joue simplement avec mes pieds. », songea-t-elle avec dépit. « Cette histoire va me rendre complètement folle si ça continue… Autant ne pas changer mes habitudes avec lui et on verra bien ce qui se passera. »

Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas se tromper en n'écoutant pas l'avertissement de Miles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! Ca vous dirait un "petit" chapitre 16 ? Nous sommes toujours à Briggs (en fait on va y être encore pendant un certain temps) mais le général Raven a disparu et Winry arrive. Donc vous voyez qu'on avance quand même XD Cette fois, vous pourrez dire "Pauvre Julia" mais aussi et toujours "Pauvre Meyer" (j'aime le torturer, c'est incroyable).**

**Avant de passer aux remerciements d'usage, je vais me faire un peu de publicité: j'ai écrit un one-shot intitulé "Chasse à l'ours" et c'est une histoire avec Olivia et Buccaneer. Si jamais vous vous ennuyez, passez le lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ^_^**

**Et maintenant, les remerciements. Je n'ai pas eu de reviews depuis deux chapitres donc là j'ai rien à dire (sauf que je me demande toujours ce que vous en pensez, n'étant pas devin, ce n'est pas évident de savoir sans reviews de votre part) mais je vois qu'il y a quand même des lecteurs qui passent donc merci de quand même venir lire. **

**Un grand merci à mon bêta-lecteur qui attends toujours avec impatience mes chapitres, même si parfois je mérite le fouet pour sauter des passages parce que j'ai la flemme de les écrire XD**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas bien sûr (c'est dingue, j'ai tendance à l'oublier un chapitre sur deux ^_^').**

**Et j'ai enfin fini de raconter ma vie, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16**

« Cinq jours ! », s'écria Meyer. « Cinq jours que ça dure. Je commence à en avoir assez des corvées de bas étage. »

« Et c'est reparti. », pensa immédiatement Julia qui en avait un peu assez d'entendre son collègue râler.

Voilà cinq jours maintenant qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de se mettre au travail s'ils voulaient manger, le général Armstrong ayant précisé qu'elle ne nourrissait pas les oisifs. Ils s'étaient donc pliés à la volonté de la reine des glaces et avaient aidé là où ils pensaient pouvoir être utiles et cela dans tous les départements de la forteresse. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient donc peu à peu intégrés aux autres soldats et jouissaient maintenant de leur confiance. Tout s'était donc bien passé jusqu'au jour où ils avaient appris par hasard qu'ils devaient leur situation au général Raven en personne. Cela ne les aurait pas dérangés outre mesure s'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant par la suite que tout partait en fait d'une demande de l'alchimiste écarlate.

Depuis ce moment, Meyer était constamment de mauvaise humeur, voyant par leur mise au travail la suite de la vengeance de Kimblee après l'incident de l'hôpital. Julia, de son côté, relativisait car elle avait trouvé que l'éloignement de l'alchimiste mais aussi le travail l'avaient apaisée. Elle avait pu vider son esprit de toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et n'y pensait plus que très rarement étant donné qu'elle avait d'autres choses à accomplir. Quant à ses sentiments pour l'écarlate, elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours présents mais elle n'était plus aussi troublée étant donné qu'ils s'étaient à peine croisés durant les cinq derniers jours. Pourtant, elle s'était surprise à penser que les remarques assassines de Kimblee lui manquaient.

« Hé, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? », cria Meyer.

« Oui, oui… », répondit la jeune femme, soudain lasse. « Assez des corvées. »

« Tu t'en moques, hein ? », continua le jeune homme, toujours aussi énervé.

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la partie nord des bureaux qui donnait sur une galerie où la tuyauterie avait besoin d'être nettoyée de la glace qui s'y était formée. Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs autres soldats avec qui ils avaient déjà fait équipe. Ceux-ci ne firent donc pas attention à Meyer, car ils étaient maintenant habitués à l'entendre râler.

« Mais non… », commença Julia. « C'est juste qu'au départ tu faisais ce qu'on te demandait sans râler et depuis que tu as appris que ça partait de Kimblee, c'est devenu inadmissible. »

« Eh bien oui ! », s'écria-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient tous au travail par groupe de deux.

« Mais encore… », ajouta Julia en faisant tomber un morceau de glace.

« Il veut se débarrasser de nous, c'est tout. », expliqua Meyer de façon rude.

« Ah, c'est nouveau ça. », dit la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur.

« Oh, je t'en prie. », reprit-il après avoir tapé dans un glaçon. « Si c'était pour nous faire travailler ici, il aurait mieux fait de nous renvoyer à Central. »

« Mais je te rappelle que c'est ce qui était prévu au départ. », lança Julia. « Hé, fais un peu attention, j'ai failli me prendre le morceau sur la tête ! »

« Désolé. », fit-il simplement. « Moi, je te dis qu'il compte nous laisser ici pour retourner à la recherche de Scar, comme il l'a fait à North City. »

« Ou pas. », rétorqua la jeune femme. « C'est le général Raven qui dirige tout en ce moment et il n'a pas l'air décidé à relancer la mission tant que le trou du dernier sous-sol ne sera pas rebouché… Donc Kimblee est aussi coincé que nous, je pense… Bon sang je t'ai dit de faire attention, tu veux m'assommer ou quoi ? »

« Pardon. », répondit-il de nouveau distraitement, comme s'il n'entendait pas les mises en garde de sa collègue. « Je ne suis pas convaincu. »

« Mais enfin, mets-toi un peu à sa place aussi. », expliqua Julia en soupirant. « Ça doit probablement faire une semaine qu'il ronge son frein en attendant de pouvoir terminer son travail. Á sa place, je n'aurais pas non plus voulu garder deux oisifs à mes côtés. Donc on peut lui être reconnaissant de nous avoir trouvé une occupation. Tu te vois en train de te tourner les pouces pendant cinq jours à fixer Kimblee dans le blanc de l'œil ? »

« Mouais, ça explique la situation. », admit Meyer. « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui dire merci. »

« Ça, j'avais… Aaaah ! », s'écria Julia en recevant plusieurs morceaux de glace sur la tête et le dos. Ce cri attira l'attention du reste des soldats qui se dirigèrent rapidement vers les deux jeunes gens. Meyer, obnubilé par Kimblee, n'avait pas fait attention à ses gestes et alors que la jeune femme lui avait recommandé de faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, il avait frappé trop violemment un glaçon qui s'était brisé en plusieurs éclats avant d'atterrir sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci était maintenant à genoux et se tenait la tête d'une main tout en prenant appui sur le sol de l'autre.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? », demanda l'un des soldats, nommé Carrey, en s'agenouillant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

« Euh… Un morceau de glace… », essaya d'expliquer Meyer mais il était tétanisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement, il avait probablement blessé celle qu'il considérait comme son amie malgré leurs différends. Mais en plus, il avait maintenant peur de ce que Kimblee pourrait réellement lui faire quand il appendrait ce qui s'était passé.

« Il va me tuer… », songea-t-il au bord de la panique. « Comme il a une préférence pour elle, il va me tuer, c'est sûr. »

« Mais bon sang, on t'avait bien dit que ce travail demandait de la concentration ! », s'exclama un autre soldat. « Tu as vu où ta mauvaise humeur t'a mené ? »

« Désolé. », articula Meyer. « C'était un accident… »

« J'espère bien que c'était un accident. », dit soudain Julia en relevant la tête. Meyer remarqua tout de suite que la glace ne l'avait pas assommée mais qu'à la place, la jeune femme avait le cuir chevelu ouvert. Il blêmit car beaucoup de sang en coulait, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait d'endiguer le flot avec un mouchoir qu'on lui avait tendu.

« Tu peux te lever ? », demanda Carrey, encore agenouillé à côté d'elle. « Il faut te conduire tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, je vais essayer. », répondit Julia. Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle tenta de se redresser, non sans difficultés vu qu'elle avait mal et la tête lui tournait légèrement. Elle prit appui sur le soldat à ses côtés tout en maintenant le mouchoir appuyé sur sa blessure. « En route. »

Les autres soldats, soulagés de voir que ce n'était pas grave, reprirent le travail mais Meyer décida d'accompagner aussi Julia à l'infirmerie. Cependant, au moment où il allait emboiter le pas à ses deux collègues, la jeune femme lui dit d'un ton froid :

« Je crois que tu devrais rester ici, mieux vaut ne pas être là quand Kimblee apprendra ce qui s'est passé… Au pire tu auras une longueur d'avance pour aller te cacher quelque part si tu veux lui échapper. »

Elle vit Meyer blêmir à sa dernière remarque et en fut très satisfaite. En fait, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait l'alchimiste en apprenant qu'elle avait été blessée par la faute du jeune homme. Mais elle le voyait mal courir dans toute la forteresse pour faire la peau à son collègue. Si vengeance il y avait, elle serait plus subtile. Mais Meyer avait peur désormais et c'était sa vengeance à elle, pour lui avoir fait tomber un morceau de glace sur le crâne quand elle lui avait dit par deux fois de faire attention. Elle afficha donc un petit sourire et reprit sa marche vers l'infirmerie.

Heureusement pour elle, les installations médicales se trouvaient à l'étage du dessus. Mais alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, Julia remarqua que son collègue lui jetait de drôles de regards. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui le tracassait :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je ne compte pas lancer Kimblee à ses trousses, c'était juste histoire de lui faire peur. »

« Ah… », fit Carrey avant de soupirer de soulagement et de se mettre à rire. Il fut rejoint par Julia qui s'interrompit bientôt sous la douleur.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait assister à une chasse à l'homme dans la forteresse. », lui lança-t-il. « Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolée… », répondit Julia alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait et qu'ils en sortaient. « Mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui foutre la trouille. Il aurait pu me tuer. »

« Je sais… », dit son collègue. « Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que tu as eu de la chance. Il y a déjà eu des incidents similaires et les victimes ne se sont pas toujours relevées... Hé ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Les accidents, ça arrive. »

« Oui, mais c'est tout de même dommage de perdre des collègues comme ça. », répondit Julia d'un air désolé.

« Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, contente-toi de guérir. », répliqua Carrey en souriant.

Julia lui sourit en retour et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie et le soldat qui accompagnait la jeune femme en poussa la porte pour entrer, suivi de sa collègue :

« Docteur, je vous amène une blessée ! », cria-t-il.

Une femme leva la tête des papiers qu'elle était en train de lire pour se tourner vers les nouveaux venus. Elle jaugea Julia du regard avant de voir la coulée de sang dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et le mouchoir qu'elle avait appliqué sur sa blessure.

« Ah… », fit-elle. « Encore une victime de la glace, je suppose. »

« En effet. », répondit Carrey. « Je vous laisse, doc. Je dois retourner travailler. Soigne-toi bien, Morton !

« Oui. Merci. », lança Julia alors que son collègue repartait.

« Bien. », dit le médecin. « Asseyez-vous que j'examine un peu ça. »

La jeune femme enleva son manteau, s'installa sur le tabouret qu'on lui indiquait et laissa la praticienne faire son travail.

* * *

Pendant que Julia se faisait soigner, Kimblee, qui était déjà au courant de la "disparition" du général Raven, avait entrepris d'aller chercher Winry Rockbell dans la vallée pour qu'elle puisse réparer l'automail de l'aîné des Elric, mais aussi pour qu'elle serve à faire pression sur la fratrie. Il l'avait amenée devant les deux frères et avait réussi à obtenir l'effet voulu à l'aide d'une seule phrase.

« Vous savez… », avait-il dit en posant les deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. « Le président s'inquiète vraiment pour vous. »

Cette simple affirmation avait suffit pour qu'Ed et Al comprennent qu'ils n'étaient plus maitres de la situation. Ed affichait maintenant une mine grave car non seulement il s'inquiétait pour leur amie mais il ne savait pas ce que Kimblee pourrait lui demander par la suite.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Ed ? », demanda Winry innocemment. « Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de savoir que le président en personne se soucie de vous ? »

« Si, c'est super… Tu n'as pas idée… Hé hé hé… », tenta le jeune homme. « Aaaaah… Comment voulez-vous que je lui explique la situation alors qu'elle ne sait rien de ce qui se passe ici… ou ailleurs. » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

« Alors tout va bien. », lança la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. « Je vais pouvoir me mettre au travail tout de suite. »

« Hein ? », s'exclamèrent les deux frères. « Tu veux commencer à cette heure-ci ? »

« Oui. », fit simplement Winry. « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »

La jeune fille se tourna aussitôt vers Kimblee :

« Ça poserait problème si je commençais maintenant ? »

« Non, au contraire. Plus vite il sera équipé, mieux ça vaudra, je pense. », répondit l'alchimiste en souriant.

« Au travail alors ! », fit la jeune fille. « Oh… Mais où vais-je m'installer ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ici. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons remonter à l'infirmerie. », expliqua l'écarlate. « Vous y serez plus à l'aise. »

Il donna alors l'ordre au soldat de garde de libérer Ed et tandis qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner avec Winry, les quatre militaires envoyés par Central se séparèrent en deux groupes selon ses consignes : les uns restèrent avec Al et les autres encadrèrent son frère pour remonter vers le poste médical. Le petit groupe se dirigeait maintenant vers l'ascenseur que Kimblee et Julia avaient emprunté quelques jours auparavant pendant leur découverte de la forteresse. L'alchimiste et la mécanicienne marchaient en avant et discutaient, sans prêter attention à Ed et ses gardiens qui les suivaient.

« Ah ? Vous n'étiez donc pas à Resembool lorsque l'armée vous a contactée ? », demanda l'écarlate.

« Non. Je suis actuellement un apprentissage à Rush Valley. », expliqua la jeune fille.

« Ah, le fameux paradis des automails, c'est bien ça ? », fit Kimblee.

« Oui ! », répondit Winry avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Vous connaissez aussi ? »

« Disons que j'en ai entendu parler. », dit l'alchimiste en souriant alors qu'ils pénétraient tous dans l'ascenseur. Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Kimblee reprenne la conversation :

« Sans vouloir être indiscret, comment se passe votre apprentissage, mademoiselle Rockbell ? »

« Oh, très bien. », répondit l'intéressée. « Monsieur Garfiel, mon maître, est très gentil et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir bien progressé depuis que je travaille avec lui. »

« Alors je ne doute pas que l'adaptation de l'automail du Fullmetal Alchemist se passera bien. », continua Kimblee d'un ton aimable.

« Je vous avoue que j'ai d'abord eu un mal fou à dessiner le modèle, surtout en si peu de temps. Mais avec l'aide de Monsieur Garfiel, je m'en suis sortie. », répondit la mécanicienne. « J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme professeur. »

« Bon sang, Winry, tu es obligée de lui donner autant de détails sur toi ? », songea Ed avec mécontentement.

Il savait qu'il était dur d'arrêter son amie une fois qu'elle était lancée sur le sujet des automails mais il aurait préféré qu'elle soit un peu moins bavarde, surtout avec l'alchimiste écarlate. Alors que la conversation suivait son train, ils atteignirent enfin l'étage qui les intéressait. Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus court que lorsque l'alchimiste écarlate l'avait lui-même accompli, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir de l'ascenseur pour visiter chaque étage. Ils arrivèrent donc assez rapidement à l'infirmerie où Julia terminait de se faire soigner. Kimblee poussa la porte pour laisser passer Winry lorsqu'une exclamation se fit entendre :

« Quoi !? Le général Raven a disparu ! »

Cet éclat de voix attira l'attention du petit groupe qui pénétrait dans la pièce et Kimblee haussa les sourcils de surprise en apercevant Julia. Celle-ci était toujours assise sur le même tabouret mais elle avait ôté sa veste d'uniforme et ne portait plus que sa blouse noire réglementaire. De plus, elle avait les cheveux humides car après avoir soigné sa blessure, sans gravité comme Carrey l'avait supposé, le médecin l'avait aidée à nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé en abondance. Julia n'avait pas encore remarqué les nouveaux arrivants mais ce n'était pas le cas du médecin qui réagit immédiatement étant donné qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer autant de monde en une seule fois :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Kimblee mit deux secondes à réagir car son esprit tournait à vive allure autour d'une seule question depuis qu'il était entré : comment Julia Morton s'était-elle retrouvée à l'infirmerie ?

« Ah… Oui. », fit-il en tournant finalement son attention vers le médecin. « La mécanicienne du Fullmetal Alchemist est venue pour adapter son automail au froid. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'elle s'installe ici pour travailler. »

Ce faisant, il désigna la jeune fille qui salua le médecin avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et accepta que Winry déballe son matériel et travaille dans son infirmerie. Elle se doutait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix car depuis que le général Raven n'était plus là, tout le monde savait que c'était maintenant l'alchimiste écarlate qui donnait les ordres.

Pendant ce temps, Julia se demandait bien comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas : Kimblee ne manquerait pas de poser des questions sur sa présence dans l'aile médicale de la forteresse. De plus, si elle avait trouvé cela drôle au départ, elle s'inquiétait maintenant pour Meyer vu qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment allaient se dérouler les choses à partir de là. Elle prit la résolution de lui dire ce qui s'était passé mais de ne pas préciser qui en était responsable, en espérant que le médecin ne la trahisse pas sans le vouloir. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle vit que l'alchimiste se dirigeait vers elle. Il la regardait avec un visage neutre tout en s'avançant et même si elle soutenait son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser, comme un enfant pris en faute et qui attend sa punition.

« Miss Morton. », fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici… Dans cet état. »

Il avait rajouté cela en voyant la blessure sur le dessus de sa tête et fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé mais espérait que ce n'était pas lié à la "disparition" du général Raven sinon c'est lui qui se chargerait de la forteresse et pas le Fullmetal Alchemist comme l'avait au départ suggéré le président.

« Donc tu serais prêt à leur faire payer ce qui n'est peut-être qu'un accident… Avoue que tu es inquiet pour elle et pas parce qu'elle est sous tes ordres. », lui dit une petite voix. Il soupira de mécontentement car elle avait raison sur toute la ligne même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

« Eh bien… », commença-t-elle en fuyant soudain son regard. « Nous étions en train de déglacer des tuyaux à l'étage d'en dessous quand plusieurs morceaux me sont tombés dessus. »

« Je vois. », fit l'alchimiste qui sentait que Julia lui cachait quelque chose. « Et ils sont tombés tous seuls ces morceaux ? »

« Non, mais c'était un accident. Rien de grave, vous savez. », répondit le soldat un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur de l'alchimiste. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la fixe de cette façon et espérait que quelqu'un vienne bientôt à son secours car elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps à lui cacher la responsabilité de Meyer s'il poursuivait son interrogatoire de cette façon.

« Donc quelqu'un est bien responsable de ce qui s'est passé, accident ou pas. », continua Kimblee. « Grave ou pas », pensa-t-il en même temps alors que l'attitude de la jeune femme commençait à l'agacer. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle tentait de ne pas dévoiler l'identité du coupable lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

« Au fait, je ne vois pas Meyer. », reprit-il soudain. « J'aurais pensé qu'il vous aurait accompagnée ici, vu que vous êtes toujours ensembles. »

Á cet instant, le soldat en face de lui blêmit légèrement et Kimblee comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

« Il… Il est resté… en bas. », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. « Pas besoin d'être à vingt pour venir soigner une petite blessure. »

« C'est donc lui qui vous a fait ça. », lança l'alchimiste assez content de son petit subterfuge.

« C'était un accident, monsieur Kimblee. », reprit immédiatement Julia. « Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état. »

« Mais ça aurait pu vous être fatal. », rétorqua l'écarlate. « Et ça, ça me regarde. »

Julia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre exactement la portée des dernières paroles de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle et se reprit immédiatement, heureux que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce soient trop occupées avec le Fullmetal Alchemist pour entendre ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Soit. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ? Vous avez cru que j'allais me lancer à sa poursuite ou pire que j'allais le tuer ? »

« Eh bien… Non. », commença-t-elle. « C'est juste que vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier beaucoup et comme il a peur de vous, je… »

Mais elle fut coupée dans son explication par Meyer qui arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie, attirant l'attention de tous :

« Morton, tu sais quoi ? Il parait que le général Raven a… », s'interrompit-il en voyant l'alchimiste écarlate. Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore retourné mais affichait maintenant un sourire de prédateur.

« Alors, comme ça, il a peur de moi ? », dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Julia. « C'est parfait. »

Et sans se soucier des autres occupants de la pièce, il se retourna enfin vers Meyer qui blêmit devant l'air soudain menaçant de l'alchimiste.

« Je suis foutu. », pensa immédiatement le soldat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! 10 jours ont passé et voici le chapitre 17, un de mes préférés en plus ^_^ Mais avant d'aller plus loin, je dois vous confier que je suis dans l'embarras concernant cette fic car le chapitre 106 de FMA a complètement détruit la raison d'être de cette histoire (je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, pas envie de spoiler). Donc je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour continuer, je dois réfléchir à trouver une fin plausible à cette fic, sans pour autant faire trop gnan-gnan, voire cliché parce que tout ça change beaucoup de choses... Je vais demander son avis à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours de bon conseil.  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews et alertes. Je donne peut-être l'impression de les mendier mais vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est motivant de recevoir des commentaires. Je suis donc contente de savoir qu'il y en a qui lisent et qui apprécient XD N'hésitez pas à continuer à me laisser un petit mot !  
**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui arrive toujours à trouver des solutions quand les phrases que j'écris sont bizarres ^_^'**

**Bien sûr, FMA ne m'appartient pas (sûr ?).  
**

**Et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le 18 qui promet des rebondissements pour la suite !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17**

L'ambiance devint soudain plus lourde dans l'infirmerie mais seuls Julia, Kimblee et Meyer en comprenaient la raison étant donné que les autres personnes présentes ne connaissaient rien des circonstances de l'accident de la jeune femme. De plus, elles ignoraient tout de l'animosité existant entre l'alchimiste et l'autre soldat. Tous fixaient les deux hommes avec attention et attendaient simplement de voir ce qui allait se passer. Après un long silence, ce fut l'écarlate qui prit la parole en premier, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion :

« Elle est déjà au courant de la disparition du général Raven, soldat Meyer. Et je vous saurais gré de ne plus entrer de cette façon la prochaine fois, c'est une infirmerie ici. »

« Euh… Oui, monsieur. », articula Meyer au bord de l'attaque. Il se maudissait d'être quand même allé jusque là. Il ne pensait pas y croiser Kimblee étant donné que l'accident venait à peine d'arriver et s'était dit qu'il devait aller annoncer la nouvelle de la disparition de Raven à Julia avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Mais il s'était fourvoyé et comme il ne voulait pas se frotter à l'alchimiste, il tenta un repli stratégique :

« Si elle sait déjà pour le général, je vais vous laisser. Je crois que j'ai encore du travail. »

« Non, non. », lança Kimblee alors que le militaire avait déjà ouvert le porte pour sortir. « Restez, j'ai un œuf à peler avec vous, soldat Meyer. »

Julia qui s'était levée et avait remis sa veste d'uniforme écoutait attentivement l'échange entre les deux hommes et ne pouvait chasser l'inquiétude qui la tenaillait. Elle se dit que c'était maintenant qu'ils allaient voir si l'avertissement du commandant Miles était justifié ou non et elle espérait de tout cœur que cela ne fût pas le cas. Meyer se tenait à présent entre Darius et Heinkel qui le dominaient et attendait son châtiment. Inconsciemment, tout le monde retenait son souffle, comme si chacun savait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'est à vous que le soldat Morton doit son passage ici. », commença l'alchimiste, toujours sans afficher la moindre émotion.

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit Meyer.

« Mais encore… », continua-t-il en croisant les bras.

« C'était un accident… Je ne regardais pas vraiment ce que je faisais… C'est arrivé comme ça… », expliqua le soldat.

« Ah, vous ne regardiez pas vraiment ce que vous faisiez… », répéta Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il affichait un air mécontent, il s'amusait intérieurement de voir Meyer se décomposer à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. « Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme vous ou cette forteresse serait déjà tombée en miettes. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. », articula-t-il avec difficulté. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et appréhendait la prochaine réplique de l'alchimiste, comme un condamné qui attend que le couperet tombe.

« Depuis le début de cette mission, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous, Meyer. », commença Kimblee en soupirant de mécontentement. « Mais là je crois que vous avez dépassé les bornes de l'incompétence. Vous vous rendez au moins compte, j'espère, que vous auriez pu tuer votre collègue. »

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit le coupable machinalement tant il était terrifié.

Kimblee eut soudain la sensation que cette dernière tirade était plus le fruit de son inquiétude pour la jeune femme que de son envie de s'amuser avec Meyer. Il se dit cependant que cela n'avait pas d'importance étant donné que le résultat était le même : terroriser le soldat.

« Bien, je vous laisse…. Disons… Cinq minutes d'avance. », lança-t-il soudain.

« Pardon ? », répondit Meyer qui ne saisissait pas ce que cela signifiait.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi faire de vous… Maintenant je sais. », expliqua l'alchimiste avec un sourire inquiétant.

« Mais… Oh merde ! », fit le soldat en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire mais il avait tellement peur que ses pieds refusaient de bouger pour l'instant.

« Cinq minutes, Meyer. Et sachez que je suis toujours ponctuel. », lui dit Kimblee en fixant son regard bleu sur lui et en faisant disparaitre de nouveau toute expression de son visage.

Á ces mots, le soldat fit demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce fou furieux d'alchimiste. Il ne savait pas très bien où il se dirigeait pour le moment mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Julia avait eu raison à propos de la réaction de Kimblee. De son côté, la jeune femme et les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce fixaient avec effarement l'écarlate qui affichait maintenant un air satisfait. Il se retourna vers la blessée qui ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question :

« Vous… Vous comptez vraiment le poursuivre pour le tuer ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. », expliqua-t-il en souriant. « Mais vous venez de dire qu'il a peur de moi. Je n'ai fait que jouer là-dessus pour lui donner une bonne leçon. »

La tension se relâcha soudain dans la pièce et tout le monde reprit ses occupations, certains secouant la tête de dépit : Winry commença à démonter l'automail d'Ed tandis que celui-ci se demandait si en d'autres circonstances, l'alchimiste écarlate aurait mis sa menace à exécution. De son côté, le médecin profita que la jeune mécanicienne s'était mise au travail pour quitter l'infirmerie. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait trop de monde pour qu'elle puisse lire et remplir sa paperasse correctement. Elle reviendrait donc plus tard.

Julia et Kimblee se retrouvèrent de nouveau entre eux étant donné que Darius et Heinkel faisaient surtout figure de gardes du corps et ne disaient rien.

« Vous vouliez juste lui faire peur ? », s'étonna Julia en allant se servir une tasse de café et en en proposant une à l'alchimiste qui accepta. « Mais enfin quel âge avez-vous donc ? »

« 30 ans au mois de mai prochain… », répondit spontanément l'écarlate en saisissant la tasse qu'on lui tendait. En voyant Julia qui le regardait avec une certaine surprise teintée d'amusement, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit et revint immédiatement sur Meyer. « C'était trop tentant. Le temps qu'il comprenne que je me suis moqué de lui, la soirée sera passée. »

« Rooh. », fit la jeune femme faussement outré. Elle avait pourtant envie de rire car inconsciemment, elle et l'alchimiste avaient pensé au même moyen de se venger de son collègue. « Vous êtes impossible. »

« Et si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi Meyer n'était pas concentré sur son travail. », fit Kimblee en la regardant avec amusement.

La jeune femme sourit en se disant qu'elle allait sans doute en rajouter une couche mais au point où Meyer en était, cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

« Il râlait. », dit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi donc râlait-il !? », fit Kimblee en avalant presque de travers.

« Á cause de vous. », répondit Julia en se retenant de rire devant la mine étonnée qu'affichait son interlocuteur.

« Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précise, je vous prie ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi je suis indirectement responsable de votre état. », rétorqua-t-il.

Julia ne cessa pas de sourire et elle regarda plus attentivement son interlocuteur. Elle trouvait qu'il donnait l'impression de bouder à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire et trouva ça adorable.

« Oulà, Kimblee adorable ! C'est le fait de le retrouver après tout ce temps qui me fait cet effet-là ? », songea-t-elle tout à coup en rougissant alors qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il avait remarqué son trouble et pour une fois, il avait vraiment envie de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Il tenta le coup :

« Á quoi êtes-vous donc en train de penser, Miss Morton ? »

« Á rien ! », répondit-elle rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop car l'alchimiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son attitude. Il devait bien avouer que si Meyer ne lui avait pas manqué durant les cinq derniers jours, il n'en était pas de même pour la jeune femme et la voir de nouveau si troublée face à lui le rendait de bonne humeur. Il afficha un petit sourire énigmatique étant donné que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui avait manqué.

« Elle a décidément une bien étrange influence sur moi. », songea-t-il en la fixant alors qu'elle avait détourné le regard. « Je commence effectivement à croire que tout ça ne vient pas de mon séjour en prison et que ça ne passera pas. Sinon je ne serais pas en train de lui parler comme ça, surtout après autant de temps. »

Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant un moment car Julia se maudissait d'être à nouveau troublée par l'alchimiste alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se revoir et qu'elle pensait pouvoir lui faire face. De son côté, et malgré sa bonne humeur, Kimblee était quelque peu perturbé car il réalisait qu'il commençait peu à peu à s'attacher à la jeune femme. De plus, il se dit qu'il devait rester prudent et ne rien afficher vu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle serve à faire pression sur lui, de la même manière que Winry Rockbell pour les frères Elric.

« Alors ? », reprit-il soudain. « Pourquoi Meyer râlait-il ? »

« Ah, oui. », fit Julia, heureuse de revenir sur son collègue. « En fait, il n'a tout simplement pas apprécié d'apprendre que c'est grâce à vous que nous avons dû travailler ces derniers jours. »

« Il aurait sans doute préféré se tourner les pouces ? », répliqua l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. « Même si je n'avais rien demandé, je ne pense pas que le général Armstrong vous aurait laissés continuer à jouer les touristes. »

« J'en doute… Elle n'a pas l'air commode. », répondit la jeune femme en baissant la voix au moment de terminer sa phrase, ce qui arracha un sourire à Kimblee. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre une gorgée de café.

« Et vous, Miss Morton ? », reprit-il ensuite.

« Moi ? », répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, vous n'avez pas eu envie de tout envoyer promener en apprenant que je vous avais mis au travail ? », expliqua l'écarlate avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Non, il m'arrive peut-être parfois de discuter les ordres mais quand on me donne du travail, je l'effectue sans protester. », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton définitif.

« Je vois. », fit simplement l'alchimiste.

« Au fait, monsieur Kimblee. », commença-t-elle en désignant Winry. « Qui est cette jeune fille ? »

« Winry Rockbell. », répondit-il. « C'est la mécanicienne du Fullmetal Alchemist… Elle est venue ici pour adapter son automail au froid ambiant… Une charmante jeune fille, je dois dire. »

Julia n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions car l'attention de l'alchimiste fut soudain attirée par ce que disait Winry :

« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étiez-vous en prison ? », demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

« Hmm… C'est-à-dire… », tenta Ed. « C'est une longue histoire… »

« Il s'agit d'un simple malentendu. », intervint l'écarlate. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre cher Fullmetal Alchemist pourra bientôt sortir. Je vais m'en charger personnellement. »

« C'est vrai ? », lança Winry, rayonnante. « Merci, monsieur Kimblee. »

« Je vous en prie. », répondit l'intéressé en se tournant à nouveau vers Julia qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange auquel elle venait d'assister.

« Une charmante jeune fille en effet. », lui dit-elle en souriant.

La mécanicienne eut vite fait de réparer le premier automail d'Ed et passa rapidement à sa jambe sous l'œil intéressé de Julia qui s'étonnait qu'une fille de son âge maitrise de telles techniques. Elle avait aussi ses propres qualités mais à 16 ans, elle était loin d'être aussi douée. Finalement au bout d'une petite heure, Ed put se rhabiller. Mais tandis que Winry donnait ses dernières consignes à son ami, le capitaine Buccaneer apparut muni d'un tout nouvel automail qui intéressa immédiatement la jeune fille de par son aspect particulier. L'échange avait aussi attiré l'attention de Kimblee et Julia qui étaient pourtant loin de partager l'enthousiasme de la mécanicienne de Resembool vu qu'à leurs yeux, ce n'était qu'un automail comme les autres.

« Hm… Je n'ai pas tout saisi… Je crois… », fit l'alchimiste avec une moue dubitative.

« Eh bien il y a ceux qui aiment les automails et ceux qui préfèrent l'alchimie. », chuchota Julia en haussant les épaules mais avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous ne pensez pas, monsieur Kimblee ? »

Il parut surpris par sa réplique mais devant son air, qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour innocent, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses, Miss Morton. », lui glissa-t-il discrètement, ce qui fit sourire Julia encore plus. « Nous allons avoir du travail, puis-je compter sur vous malgré votre blessure ? »

« Bien sûr ! », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Très bien. », fit Kimblee. « Je vais devoir m'entretenir avec le Fullmetal Alchemist. Pendant ce temps, vous tiendrez compagnie à mademoiselle Rockbell. »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit Julia en se dirigeant vers Ed et son amie. Celle-ci était ravie à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur les automails spécialement conçus pour le froid, ce qui ne semblait pas enchanter le jeune homme qui la mit en garde contre les dangers de la forteresse. La jeune femme sentit l'inquiétude d'Ed et le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester avec elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Ah… Merci. », fit-il, pas vraiment convaincu par cette femme qui accompagnait Kimblee. Mais devant son sourire franc, il se dit que tout le monde n'était peut-être pas aussi fourbe que l'alchimiste écarlate.

Julia se dirigea ensuite vers l'atelier où se trouvaient déjà Winry et le mécanicien du capitaine Buccaneer. Elle resta à l'écart car elle ne voulait pas déranger les explications que l'homme fournissait à la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle se prit à écouter aussi ce qui se disait, sans tout comprendre étant donné que ça n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre ce que Kimblee dit à Ed à propos de son amie d'enfance.

« Comme ses parents… Elle ne rechigne pas à la tâche. », commença-t-il. « C'est tout à fait mon genre de femme. »

Ed parut scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Julia se retourna brusquement pour dévisager Kimblee avec surprise.

« J'ai dû mal comprendre… », se dit la jeune femme. « Il n'est quand même pas… »

Devant la mine effarée des deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, l'alchimiste écarlate expliqua immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais alors qu'il précisait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles si jeunes, il tourna un bref instant son regard vers Julia qui se demanda soudain si l'ensemble de ces propos ne lui étaient pas destiné, comme si Kimblee essayait, consciemment ou non, de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle sourit légèrement et reporta son attention sur Winry.

« Ou bien je me fais des idées… Ou bien je lui ai manqué. », songea-t-elle. « Ou alors il me trouve aussi trop jeune… Je n'ai que 23 ans après tout… Bon ce n'est pas un vieillard mais il préfère peut-être les femmes plus mûres… De son âge en somme, voire plus vieilles. »

Julia ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant qu'elle s'embrouillait de nouveau l'esprit avec des questions inutiles mais elle ressentait aussi une profonde déception à l'idée que l'alchimiste ne la voyait peut-être que comme une gamine. De son côté, celui-ci était étrangement mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il va falloir que je surveille mes propos. », songea-t-il. « Elle en a appris plus sur moi en une semaine que mon maître en quinze ans et pourtant, j'étais avec lui en permanence... »

Kimblee inspira profondément et décida de concentrer ses pensées sur un autre sujet : Edward Elric et les ordres du président.

« Bon… », lança-t-il à l'égard d'Ed qui remettait ses gants. « Il est temps de parler travail, Fullmetal Alchemist. »

Mais alors qu'Ed allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait exactement, le médecin revint accompagnée du commandant Miles qui fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'alchimiste écarlate.

« Commandant Miles ! », lança Kimblee. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Fullmetal Alchemist. Pourriez-vous nous trouver un endroit calme, je vous prie. »

« Oui, mais il va falloir remonter d'un étage. », expliqua-t-il. « Vous serez sans doute plus tranquille dans un bureau. »

« Serait-il possible d'en avoir deux qui communiquent entre eux ? », dit Kimblee avec un sourire satisfait. « Ça m'ennuierait de perdre de vue mademoiselle Rockbell. Après tout, cette forteresse est remplie de dangers en tout genre. »

Á ces mots, Ed pâlit car il avait employé exactement les mêmes termes quelques instants auparavant pour mettre en garde son amie. Miles acquiesça mais n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses. Si gérer le général Raven avait presque été du gâteau, le cas de l'alchimiste écarlate était bien différent et sa méfiance ne faisait que grandir à l'encontre de cet homme qui se considérait en terrain conquis. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assez content de son petit effet et se dirigea vers l'atelier pour prévenir les deux jeunes femmes qu'ils allaient devoir partir.

« Miss Morton. », dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta car elle n'avait pas entendu l'alchimiste s'approcher. « Nous partons. »

« Nous partons ? », répéta-t-elle bêtement tandis que son cœur battait encore la chamade à cause du choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite, n'ayant plus envie que Kimblee se moquât d'elle. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Pas très loin, nous remontons au-dessus. », expliqua-t-il alors que Winry s'approchait d'eux.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Kimblee ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de très grave, mademoiselle Rockbell. Mais je vais devoir vous demander d'abandonner momentanément cet atelier. Je dois m'entretenir avec votre ami et comme le président m'a aussi demandé de veiller sur vous, je préférerais vous avoir à mes côtés. »

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire et même si Winry était déçue de devoir quitter si vite le mécanicien de Briggs, elle accéda à la demande de l'alchimiste lorsqu'il lui assura qu'elle pourrait sans doute revenir plus tard.

« Laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps de terminer de ranger mes instruments. », lança-t-elle en enlevant son tablier.

« Je vous en prie. », répondit-il.

Pendant que Winry rassemblait ses affaires, Julia se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour saisir son pardessus. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le commandant Miles était présent.

« Soldat Morton. », lui dit-il en la saluant d'un hochement de tête. « J'ignorais que vous étiez blessée. »

« Oh, un petit morceau de glace, rien de grave. », répondit-elle en lui rendant son salut. « Je suis déjà prête à reprendre du service. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu de chance. », lui dit Ed qui surveillait du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait entre son amie d'enfance et l'alchimiste écarlate.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. », répondit la jeune femme. « Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si le glaçon avait été plus gros. »

Á ce moment, le médecin intervint dans la conversation pour mettre en garde Julia :

« Vous devriez quand même prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Tout prend vite des proportions inquiétantes dans cette région. »

« C'est ce que je ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas. », dit Julia en souriant. « Mais en attendant, monsieur Kimblee m'a donné des ordres et je dois les suivre… Et puis, entre nous, ici c'est la loi du plus fort qui dirige tout, n'est-ce pas ? Si je me laisse abattre par une petite blessure alors ça ne vaut pas la peine que je reste dans la région. »

Ses trois interlocuteurs furent impressionnés par ses paroles et ne purent que lui donner raison. Au même instant, l'alchimiste écarlate revint accompagné de Winry et c'est toujours flanqués de Darius et Heinkel qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'étage supérieur.

« En d'autres circonstances, je pense que vous vous seriez plue ici, soldat Morton. », songea Miles. Il regretta soudain que cette jeune femme au caractère fort ne pût devenir un soldat à part entière de la forteresse. Mais il était trop tard étant donné qu'il était peu probable que Kimblee la laisse partir ou qu'elle veuille quitter l'alchimiste écarlate. « Quel gâchis. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 18 de la fic que j'ai désormais énormément de mal à écrire -_-' Merci Arakawa, je me serais bien passée de ça. Bref, je serai brève parce que c'est surtout le 19 qui va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire, le 18 ne fait que planter le décor (quelle fin en plus). Donc ça sera pour dans 10 jours, voire plus si je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre que j'ai en tête mais qui ne veut pas sortir.**

**Merci pour la review, ake. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^_^ Et merci à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer, même si je ne désespère pas d'avoir votre avis un jour.  
**

**Merci à mon bêta-lecteur aussi !**

**Bonne lecture et croisez les doigts pour que j'arrive à retrouver ma motivation telle qu'elle était avant !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

En un rien de temps, Kimblee s'installa avec Edward dans une des salles que leur indiqua le commandant Miles, tandis que Julia et Winry s'asseyaient dans la pièce adjacente en compagnie de Darius, Heinkel et de l'officier de Briggs qui avait préféré rester, car même s'il n'avait reçu aucun ordre du général Armstrong concernant leur "invité", il tenait à être présent lors de l'entretien entre les deux alchimistes, même si le contenu risquait de lui échapper. Il se tenait donc un peu à l'écart pour ne pas donner l'impression d'écouter aux portes, mais aussi pour éviter de mettre mal à l'aise les deux jeunes femmes en se tenant juste derrière elles.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies dû nous accompagner. », lança Julia à Winry. « Tu semblais vraiment apprécier ta visite de l'atelier. »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. », répondit la jeune fille. « Il y aura sûrement d'autres occasions. Je ne compte pas repartir tout de suite vu que monsieur Garfiel n'a pas besoin de moi pour le moment. »

« Monsieur Garfiel ? », répéta Julia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mon professeur, à Rush Valley. », expliqua Winry. « Je suis en apprentissage chez lui depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Et tu as appris tout ce que tu sais en seulement quelques mois ? », demanda Julia, effarée.

« Non, non. », répondit la mécanicienne en souriant. « J'ai appris la majorité de ce que je sais avec ma grand-mère à Resembool… Mais disons qu'avec monsieur Garfiel, je perfectionne mes techniques. »

« Je vois. », fit Julia. « C'est vraiment impressionnant, je dois dire. Á ton âge, je me contentais de jouer les petites filles modèles et j'étais loin d'être aussi passionnée. Je ne pensais même pas encore à m'engager dans l'armée. »

« Ah bon ? », répliqua Winry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Oh, pardon… Ça ne me regarde sans doute pas. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. », dit le soldat. « Peu après mes 16 ans, ma mère m'a présenté un garçon en me faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait que je l'épouse plus tard, comme il semblait être un bon parti. J'ai pris peur et j'ai refusé tout net. Alors elle m'a envoyé à Central chez mon grand-père pour que j'y repense au calme. Et c'est là que je me suis découverte une passion pour l'armée et que je suis entrée à l'académie dès ma majorité. Autant te dire qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. »

« Vous ne lui avez pas demandé son avis ? », demanda Winry avec intérêt.

« Non. », répondit Julia en soupirant. « Elle aurait catégoriquement refusé. Ça m'ennuie de le dire mais ma mère est une personne très stricte et pour elle, le rôle d'une femme est de se marier, d'avoir des enfants et tenir sa maison. Elle voit d'un mauvais œil celles qui font carrière ou ne fondent pas de famille très tôt. »

« Et votre père ? Il ne vous a pas soutenu ? », l'interrogea soudain la jeune fille.

« Il est mort il y a 10 ans… Mais je pense qu'il m'aurait soutenue, de la même manière que mon grand-père a appuyé mon choix le jour où ma mère a débarqué à Central pour me faire changer d'avis... », expliqua Julia qui ressentait un pincement au cœur en repensant aux deux hommes qui avaient toujours été là pour elle, mais qui, à présent, n'étaient plus. « Et toi ? Que pensent tes parents de tout ça ? »

Winry baissa alors la tête mais répondit tout de même :

« Ils sont morts. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. », lança Julia, qui se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir évoqué le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai appris à vivre avec… », fit Winry avec un sourire forcé. « Même si je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais pardonner à Scar ce qui s'est passé. »

« Scar ? », répéta la jeune femme qui se demandait quel était le rapport avec l'Ishbal qu'ils poursuivaient depuis Central.

« Mes parents étaient médecins pendant la guerre civil il y a sept ans et il les a assassinés alors qu'ils lui étaient venus en aide. », expliqua la mécanicienne de Resembool.

« Je suis désolée. », affirma une nouvelle fois le soldat qui se promit de redoubler d'efforts pour attraper le criminel ishbal.

« Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. », lui dit Winry en souriant. « Et puis, grâce à monsieur Kimblee, je sais qu'ils ont pensé à moi jusqu'au bout et ça me fait chaud au cœur en un sens. »

Julia fronça les sourcils car à présent, elle ne voyait pas ce que l'alchimiste venait faire dans cette histoire.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais… », reprit la mécanicienne en jetant un regard vers la pièce où discutaient les deux alchimistes. « C'est lui et son équipe qui ont découvert les corps de mes parents. »

« Je vois… C'est vraiment une étrange coïncidence que vous vous croisiez ici quand... », commença Julia lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une exclamation venant de la pièce adjacente. Winry se leva d'un bond et voulut aller voir ce qui se passait mais Darius l'en dissuada, Kimblee ayant bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Elle vint donc se rassoir en face de Julia qui s'empressa de la rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave. »

Winry hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Elle était en fait en train de repenser à l'avertissement qu'Ed lui avait donné concernant l'alchimiste écarlate et décida d'interroger Julia à son propos :

« Mademoiselle Morton… », commença-t-elle timidement.

« Appelle-moi Julia. », lui lança le soldat en souriant de façon bienveillante.

« Julia… », reprit aussitôt Winry en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux. « Vous connaissez monsieur Kimblee depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je ne travaille avec lui que depuis une semaine. », répondit-elle. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Eh bien… », dit la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre. Elle se pencha et fit signe à Julia de s'approcher pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. « Ed m'a dit que je devais me méfier de lui mais comme il s'est toujours montré gentil avec moi, je ne sais pas très bien comment prendre ça. »

La jeune femme parut surprise par les propos de Winry car cela lui rappelait étrangement ce que le commandant Miles lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant. Elle décida d'en faire part à son interlocutrice :

« Figure-toi que le commandant Miles m'a dit exactement la même chose il y a cinq jours… », chuchota-t-elle. « Mais je me demande aussi si ce n'est pas exagéré parce que je n'ai aucun problème non plus avec lui. »

Á ces mots, Winry afficha une moue perplexe avant de soupirer et de se pencher de nouveau en avant :

« Ils sont peut-être jaloux… Après tout, il est plutôt bel homme et il se comporte comme un vrai gentleman. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que les trois hommes présents dans la pièce s'échangeaient des regards perplexes. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait provoquer l'hilarité des deux femmes mais ils se sentaient étrangement mal à l'aise, comme s'ils en étaient en partie responsables. Les deux intéressées mirent un petit moment à se calmer mais dès que ce fut le cas, Julia reprit la parole la première :

« Je ne vais pas te donner tort sur ce point. », lança-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Oh ? », fit Winry, tout à coup intéressée. « Ai-je bien entendu ? »

Julia rougit légèrement mais comme elle appréciait de plus en plus la jeune fille, beaucoup plus sensée que ses propres sœurs, elle décida de lui confier discrètement ses doutes :

« Bon, je ne vais pas le nier : il me plait… Même si j'ai l'impression de ne connaitre que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. »

« C'est sans doute normal, surtout si vous ne vous connaissez que depuis une semaine. », répliqua Winry en souriant. « Quoique… Ça peut parfois aller très vite. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me dis. », répondit son interlocutrice. « Mais comme il a un caractère impossible et que c'est quand même mon supérieur, j'ai parfois du mal à savoir comment l'aborder. »

« Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'Ed... Lui, il ne voit rien. », rétorqua la mécanicienne en soupirant.

« Pauvres de nous. », s'exclama Julia, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle fois l'hilarité des deux femmes.

C'est dans cet état qu'Ed et Kimblee les découvrirent. Ils avaient eu fini de discuter quelques instants auparavant et comme l'alchimiste écarlate avait accepté que le plus âgé des Elric s'entretienne avec son frère et son amie, ils les avaient rejointes pour redescendre vers la prison. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient encore conscience de la présence des deux alchimistes mais comme elles se calmaient peu à peu, elles finirent par remarquer qu'ils les observaient de façon perplexe. Loin de les calmer définitivement, la mine des deux hommes ne fit que prolonger leur fou rire.

Ed était mal à l'aise car il sentait que leur état avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec lui mais en même temps, il était plutôt content de voir Winry rire aux éclats de cette façon, surtout avec ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. De son côté, l'alchimiste écarlate n'appréciait qu'à moitié la situation car tout comme Ed, il pouvait voir que les deux jeunes femmes riaient à cause de lui et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Finalement, elles finirent par reprendre leur sérieux et Kimblee put enfin expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elles.

« Nous allons donc de nouveau redescendre vers la prison si vous le voulez bien. », conclut-il.

« Très bien. », fit Winry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Ed qui tirait une drôle de tête. Elle ne l'interrogea pas, se doutant qu'il expliquerait tout une fois qu'ils auraient rejoint Al. Julia se leva à son tour mais elle dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle venait de ressentir une violente douleur à la tête et ferma les yeux le temps qu'elle s'estompe.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de nous accompagner, soldat Morton. », lui dit Kimblee qui n'avait pas perdu de vue ce qui venait de se passer.

« Non, ça va. », répondit Julia en le rejoignant. « Je vais venir, j'irai m'allonger plus tard. »

« Comme vous voulez. », fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait accepté qu'elle les accompagnât jusqu'à la prison mais il ne comptait pas la faire assister à l'entretien entre les deux frères Elric et leur amie d'enfance. Il était de nouveau en selle pour partir à la recherche de Scar, sans compter les nouveaux ordres du président et cette fois, il ne voulait pas être interrompu, voire troublé dans sa mission de quelque façon que ce soit. Il avait donc pris la résolution ferme et définitive de laisser Julia Morton en dehors de toute cette histoire. De plus, une petite partie de lui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle plus que nécessaire : vu la situation du pays, en savoir de trop et être du mauvais côté de la barrière était toujours mauvais signe. Et connaissant le caractère honnête de la jeune femme, il doutait qu'elle fasse les mêmes choix que lui.

« Je veux la protéger… », songea-t-il. « Ça aussi c'est une première… Je ne me reconnais plus, il est vraiment temps que je me replonge dans ma mission, ça me fera du bien. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au quartier de détention car Kimblee commençait à connaitre le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Par contre, ils n'étaient plus accompagnés par le commandant Miles à qui l'alchimiste écarlate avait demandé d'aller prévenir le général Armstrong qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle. Ils pénétrèrent un à un dans le bloc où se trouvait Al, toujours gardé par Gelso et Zampano mais au moment où Julia allait entrer, elle fut arrêtée par Kimblee qui la fixa de son regard pénétrant :

« Restez ici, Miss Morton. Pour une fois, ce qui va se dire ne vous concerne pas. »

Julia écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais la façon dont la regardait l'alchimiste lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter les ordres.

« Á vos ordres, monsieur. », fit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous. Il referma alors la porte et elle s'adossa au mur en attendant qu'ils aient fini de discuter.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle attendit mais au bout de ce qu'elle estima être une bonne demi-heure, elle vit la porte se rouvrir. Elle aperçut d'abord Darius et ses collègues en sortir, suivi du Fullmetal Alchemist en grande discussion avec Kimblee :

« J'aimerais qu'Alphonse vienne avec nous. L'alchimie de destruction humaine pratiquée par Scar ne fonctionne pas sur lui. »

« Oui… C'est une bonne idée. », répondit Kimblee alors qu'il croisait Julia sans la voir. Elle renonça à l'aborder pour lui demander ce qui se passait car il avait l'air d'être occupé. Elle se rappela aussitôt qu'il avait demandé à parler au général Armstrong et se doutait que c'était là qu'il se rendait. Elle se sentit soudain mise de côté et comprit enfin ce qu'avait bien pu ressentir Meyer et les autres lorsqu'ils avaient été laissés à North City.

« Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. », se dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle était tellement concentrée sur Kimblee qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Winry et Al se trouvaient toujours dans le bloc de détention et discutaient. Involontairement, elle entendit ce qu'ils se disaient :

« Ça va. », dit Winry. « Vous êtes encore en vie tous les deux, c'est le plus important. »

« Merci. », lui répondit Al.

« Bon… Il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse moi aussi… », lança la jeune fille.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas venir ? », répliqua l'armure.

« Bien sûr que si. », rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas rester ici bien sagement quand même. Si Kimblee veut un otage et bien il aura un otage de premier choix. »

« Monsieur Kimblee ? Un otage ? », songea Julia en se rapprochant de la porte laissée ouverte. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je te reconnais bien là… », lança Al. « Quand j'y pense, c'est un peu notre faute. Si on t'avait prévenue de ce qui se passait, tu ne serais peut-être pas venue ici en pensant bien faire. »

« Oui c'est… », commença la jeune mécanicienne mais c'est à ce moment-là que Julia entra dans la pièce, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

« Que veux-tu dire par "ce qui se passe", Alphonse Elric ? », lui dit-elle en s'approchant. « Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'otage ? »

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne répondaient, Julia s'emporta :

« Répondez-moi ! J'ai le droit de savoir si quelque chose de grave se prépare. Je fais partie de l'armée bon sang, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. », répondit Al qui ne savait pas si tout raconter à cette femme était bien judicieux, étant donné le danger que cela pouvait représenter de "savoir".

« Julia, je… », se lança Winry. « Je suis ici en tant qu'otage pour forcer Ed à accomplir son devoir en tant qu'arme humaine. »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? », demanda Julia, horrifiée.

« Á votre avis ? », fit Al en fermant les yeux.

Julia baissa la tête lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que le terme "arme humaine" impliquait mais elle la releva soudain en réalisant quelque chose.

« Et quel est le rôle de monsieur Kimblee dans tout ça ? Tu viens de dire que c'était lui qui te gardait en otage ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Winry dans les yeux.

« Oui… », intervint Al. « Mais les ordres viennent de plus haut… De beaucoup plus haut. »

« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre ce que tu veux dire. », fit Julia qui sentait ses boyaux se tordre sous l'angoisse d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'énorme.

« Vous devriez peut-être demander plus de précisons à Kimblee. C'est sans doute lui qui en sait le plus ici. », finit le cadet des frères Elric en jetant un regard de biais à son amie qui ne dit rien mais affichait une mine inquiète.

« Il ne me les donnera pas… Déjà lorsque… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle venait de faire le lien avec ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

« Il ne voulait pas que je pose de questions alors qu'il savait que tout ça n'était pas normal… Et maintenant cette histoire d'otage, sans compter qu'Alphonse vient d'essayer de me faire comprendre que des hauts gradés seraient mêlés à un truc pas net… », songea-t-elle alors que son esprit s'emballait. « Mais d'un autre côté, Kimblee ne reçoit d'ordres que du président alors ça voudrait dire que… »

Les deux adolescents virent la jeune femme pâlirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses réflexions. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller et ce n'était pas un réveil très agréable.

« Tout va bien, Julia ? », lui demanda soudain Winry, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui. », dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Tu as raison, Alphonse. Je vais demander des explications à Kimblee. Je sais qu'il refusera mais cette fois, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu des réponses. »

Le cadet des frères se sentit soudain soulagé car il ne voulait pas raconter tout ce qu'il savait à la jeune femme, de peur de la mettre en danger et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait orientée vers Kimblee. Il se doutait bien que l'alchimiste écarlate ne dirait rien au soldat même si elle insistait, sa présence durant l'entretien prouvait bien qu'Ed n'avait eu la permission de raconter à Winry que ce qui était nécessaire et pas toute la vérité. Le problème semblait donc réglé.

Mais bien que Julia fût décidée à interroger son supérieur le plus vite possible, cela s'avéra plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait car elle ne le croisa plus du reste de la journée. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber, se disant qu'elle finirait bien par le coincer le jour suivant. Pourtant, elle déchanta encore une fois lorsqu'elle croisa le commandant Miles en fin de soirée. Il lui expliqua la situation et lui annonça que Kimblee prévoyait de repartir chercher Scar à la première heure le lendemain.

« Il n'a pas perdu de temps. », dit-elle d'un ton froid qui étonna Miles. Il était habitué à ce que la jeune femme soit plus enthousiaste dès qu'il s'agissait de l'alchimiste écarlate. Il ne répondit pas et choisit d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose :

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous fournir un autre manteau. Avec celui que vous avez sur le dos, vous ne tiendrez pas dix minutes dans le froid demain. »

« Oh. Merci. », fit-elle en lui emboitant le pas. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander s'il était au courant de quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passait dans l'armée et dans le pays mais elle renonça, se promettant de ne plus se fier à personne avant d'avoir eu des réponses. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de réserve et en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

« Merci encore, commandant. », lui dit Julia qui avait déjà adopté son nouveau manteau.

« Je vous en prie. », répondit-il en souriant. Il trouvait vraiment que l'uniforme de Briggs allait à merveille à la jeune femme, comme si elle était faite pour le porter.

Ils se séparèrent après s'être salués une dernière fois car l'officier avait encore des dispositions à prendre pour le lendemain, notamment fournir le même habit à Meyer. De plus, Julia prenait conscience qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle aille s'allonger car elle était tout de même blessée et la douleur qui s'était faite sentir plus tôt dans la soirée commençait à revenir. Elle remonta vers les dortoirs où ils avaient été logés elle et Meyer durant les cinq derniers jours et regagna celui qu'elle occupait avec les quelques femmes présentes à Briggs. Elle salua les soldats qu'elle croisa et se coucha bien vite après une douche rapide en espérant connaitre un peu de repos avant le grand départ.

Mais ce fut peine perdue car pendant que ses collègues arrivaient et se couchaient les unes après les autres pour goûter un repos bien mérité, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, trop énervée par les révélations de la journée pour réussir à s'endormir. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle se redressa car elle venait de prendre une résolution : elle voulait des réponses et elle allait les avoir tout de suite, peu importe l'heure qu'il était. Elle se leva, entreprit de revêtir au-dessus de son pyjama le manteau que Miles lui avait donné et chaussa ses bottes pour ensuite sortir discrètement du dortoir, en prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'officier où était logé l'alchimiste écarlate et qu'un soldat lui avait désigné deux jours avant, par hasard. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle arriva là mais elle ne fit d'abord aucun geste, trop terrifiée.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne qui traine en ce moment à cet étage, je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi ça doit avoir l'air. », songea-t-elle alors que ses mains devenaient moites d'appréhension. Elle continua à fixer la porte quand, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à lever le bras pour frapper trois coups sur le battant de métal. Le silence lui répondit. Elle allait recommencer lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit et se figea.

« Je l'ai réveillé… », se dit-elle toujours aussi nerveuse. « Bon c'est ce que je voulais, non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai aussi peur ? »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Kimblee assez mécontent d'avoir été dérangé. En constatant qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, il ne put réprimer sa surprise car il s'imaginait déjà voir le commandant Miles lui annoncer une catastrophe.

« Miss Morton. », dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. « J'espère que vous vous rendez compte qu'il est plus de deux heures et demie du matin. C'est important, j'espère. »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite car elle était trop occupée à détailler Kimblee. Il avait toujours les cheveux attachés et n'était pas encore très bien réveillé mais ce qui intéressait surtout Julia était le fait qu'il avait troqué son costume contre un pyjama dont il ne portait pas la veste, ce lui laissait la possibilité d'admirer ses muscles sous sa chemisette blanche. Elle se disait que malgré son séjour en prison, il était plutôt bien bâti et se demanda s'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas "se dégonfler" ou si cela avait un rapport avec le passage du médecin à l'hôpital de Briggs. Elle remarqua aussi un tatouage sur son avant-bras droit, mais elle ne put en distinguer le motif.

« Missi Morton ? », fit Kimblee en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air amusé, même s'il était quelque peu gêné d'être détaillé comme ça car il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'exhiber. « Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? »

En entendant cela, Julia sorti de sa rêverie et fixa l'alchimiste d'un air décidé.

« Quelque chose de louche se prépare dans ce pays et vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas ? », lui lança-t-elle. « Je veux que vous m'expliquiez de quoi il s'agit ! »


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre 19 en vue... Et c'est un chapitre un peu particulier dont, je l'espère, la fin va vous surprendre XD Il inaugure une partie assez spéciale dans ma fic mais elle ne devrait durer que quelques chapitres. Et en fait, quand j'y pense, je suis bien contente d'avoir fait découvrir tout ça à Julia ici et comme ça parce que si j'avais choisi de le faire plus tard comme je l'avais imaginé au départ, je serais dans de beaux draps suite au chapitre 106 -_-'**

**Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je vais répondre directement pour changer:**

** Yaculu: c'est justement pour le suspens que ça doit se terminer comme ça... Autrement dit, tu vas encore souffrir avec celui-ci ^_^'**

** Ake: merci pour tes reviews aussi, je viens de décider justement jusqu'où j'allais aller et ça risque d'être... détonnant ! Et pour le tatouage de Kimblee, fais-moi confiance XD Je ne l'ai pas inventé sans que sa présence ne soit dans la logique du manga. Je ne sais pas encore quand j'en reparlerai mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi... Mais chuuuut ^_^**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui me suit depuis le début XD Ah oui, FMA ne m'appartient pas bien sûr.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19**

Kimblee cligna bêtement des yeux pendant un instant. Il se demandait s'il était encore en train de rêver ou si Julia Morton venait bien de lui demander _ça_. Il continua à la fixer alors que les rouages de son esprit à moitié endormi se remettaient à tourner mais il finit quand même par lui répondre après un instant :

« Retournez vous coucher, Miss Morton. Nous repartons à la poursuite de Scar demain matin. »

« Non ! », répondit-elle avec force. « Je veux savoir. »

« Vous voulez savoir ? », répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil de surprise. « Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. »

« Si… », tenta-t-elle. « J'estime avoir le droit de savoir si quelque chose de louche menace mon pays. »

« Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui vous fait croire que quelque chose se prépare ? », demanda-t-il en espérant pouvoir se débarrasser de la jeune femme, tant il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

« Il y a toujours cette histoire de chimère pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore obtenu de réponses, par exemple. », lança-t-elle. « Ou bien le fait que Winry Rockbell soit retenue en otage pour forcer le Fullmetal Alchemist à tuer des gens, sans compter que des hauts gradés pourraient être impliqués. »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? », lui demanda-il en jurant intérieurement. Sa tentative pour laisser la jeune femme en dehors de tout ça avait visiblement échoué.

« Je… J'ai entendu Alphonse Elric en parler avec Winry Rockbell après votre départ de la prison. », expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Kimblee ne répondit pas mais soupira. À cet instant précis, il maudissait la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui et se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas un peu plus comme Meyer. Il la fixait d'un air mécontent qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Monsieur Kimblee, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu des réponses. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'à force de vouloir tout savoir… », commença l'alchimiste.

« On finit par le regretter, c'est ça ? », finit-elle avec un sourire désolé. « Je suis prête à prendre le risque. »

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez. », répliqua-t-il en sentant que la jeune femme allait avoir gain de cause. Il la fixait toujours en fronçant les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée. En effet, une partie de lui se sentait particulièrement inquiète, car _ils_ n'aimaient pas beaucoup qu'on divulgue leurs secrets. Mais devant l'air décidé de Julia, il capitula en se disant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

« Oui, c'est ça ! », lui lança une petite voix. « Disons surtout que si quelque chose la menace, tu seras sûrement là pour la protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira à nouveau de mécontentement car il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il serait bien capable de lui porter secours en cas de problème, étant donné son attachement croissant pour la jeune femme.

« Très bien. », lui lança Kimblee d'un ton froid. « Vous voulez savoir, vous allez savoir mais ça ne vous plaira pas. »

« Nous verrons bien. », répliqua fermement Julia.

« Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous. », dit l'écarlate en lui tournant le dos après s'être assuré que personne ne trainait dans le couloir. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et le suivit, refermant le battant qui claqua dans un bruit métallique. Le sort en était jeté.

* * *

« Voilà, maintenant vous savez à peu près tout. », conclut l'alchimiste écarlate au bout d'une petite heure.

Après être entrée dans la pièce, Julia avait été forcée de constater que chambre d'officier ou pas, l'ameublement était assez spartiate : un lit, actuellement défait, près duquel se trouvait une petite table de nuit où était posé un réveil qui indiquait maintenant trois heures vingt du matin. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait une armoire à linge où pendait le costume de Kimblee, tandis qu'il avait posé son chapeau sur le bureau qui trônait dans un autre angle de la chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la seule lumière provenait de la lampe qui pendait au plafond. Il lui avait proposé de s'assoir sur la seule chaise de la pièce tandis qu'il s'était assis au bord du lit, bien en face d'elle et avait entrepris de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait ou presque, lui faisant grâce des détails étant donné l'heure déjà avancée, bien qu'il eût perdu du temps à lui expliquer des notions d'alchimie nécessaires à son développement.

Et Julia l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre, ou presque, la curiosité faisant d'abord place à l'étonnement puis à l'horreur pour finalement laisser place à la peur. Elle avait actuellement une boule au fond de la gorge et n'arrivait plus à dire un mot.

« Les hauts gradés de l'armée tous impliqués… Des êtres immortels dont fait partie le président… Un barbu sous Central qui prévoit d'activer un cercle de transmutation géant, cercle que cette chimère est en train de creuser… Les sacrifices humains… La guerre civile à Ishbal… Le rôle de l'armée… Le rôle de… »

Á cet instant, elle releva la tête pour regarder Kimblee et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage rendu blême par les révélations de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil car il ne s'attendait pas à la voir réagir comme ça mais surtout il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, n'ayant pas l'habitude de consoler les gens.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Miss Morton ? », lui demanda-il en penchant la tête sur le côté et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne pleurs pas. », parvint-elle à articuler et d'un geste rageur, elle essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissées échapper et déglutit pour tenter de poser les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. « Quel est le vrai but de cette mission finalement ? »

« Attraper Scar entre autre, même si son compagnon a plus de valeur que lui en fait. », expliqua Kimblee, étrangement soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à assister à une crise de larmes de la part de la jeune femme.

« Qui est-il ? », demanda-t-elle. « Je me souviens que vous avez refusé de me le dire lorsque je vous l'ai demandé la première fois. »

« C'est vrai… Mais au point où j'en suis. », répliqua l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. « Il s'agit du Dr. Marcoh, un alchimiste qui a participé à la guerre d'Ishbal et qui a créé ceci. »

Il se leva alors pour aller prendre la pierre philosophale qui se trouvait dans son manteau et la montra à Julia qui la reconnut immédiatement.

« Mais c'est une des pierres que vous m'aviez confiées… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », l'interrogea la jeune femme.

« Une pierre philosophale tout simplement. », répondit Kimblee en la remettant à sa place et en revenant s'asseoir face à Julia. « Pour faire simple, elle décuple l'alchimie de celui qui l'utilise. Un outil fabuleux, je dois dire. »

« Si vous le dites. », répliqua Julia.

Un long silence s'installa soudain entre les deux jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme revienne à l'assaut avec de nouvelles questions :

« Le général Raven est au courant de toute cette histoire ? »

« Bien sûr. », répondit l'alchimiste. « Je me demande même si ça n'était pas le plus motivé de tous. »

« Quelle horreur. », fit Julia en fermant les yeux de rage. « Il s'est bien moqué de nous, ce vieux... »

« Faites attention, vous allez insulter un mort. », la coupa Kimblee en souriant.

« Un mort ? », répéta la jeune femme. « Mais je croyais que… »

« Je soupçonne le général Armstrong de lui avoir réglé son compte. », expliqua l'alchimiste. « J'ignore pourquoi cependant. Elle rêve peut-être aussi d'accéder à l'immortalité… Quoique… »

« Je croyais que cette histoire d'immortalité n'était qu'un leurre pour tromper les généraux et... », fit Julia avec une moue.

« C'est le cas mais très peu de gens le savent. », la coupa l'écarlate.

« Oui et la masse des imbéciles ne fait que suivre, c'est ça ? », lança la jeune femme avec colère.

« Miss Morton, ne soyez pas si amère. », continua Kimblee. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui se passait. En fait, personne ne peut savoir sans qu'on lui en parle ou qu'il ne le découvre par hasard. »

« Et les frères Elric ? », demanda-t-elle. « Ils savent, non ? »

« Oui, bien que j'ignore comment ils ont découvert le plan des homonculus. Mais de toute façon, leur statut particulier fait qu'ils doivent rester en vie. », expliqua l'alchimiste.

« Que veulent-ils exactement, ces homonculus ? », l'interrogea Julia. « Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de ces sacrifices humains ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… Je sais que le but est d'activer un cercle de transmutation mais l'objectif final m'est inconnu… Même à moi ils n'ont pas tout dit. », répondit son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous… », fit Julia en baissant la voix. « Comment… ?Comment… ? »

« Comment je peux les laisser faire en sachant ce qu'ils préparent ? », termina l'alchimiste alors que Julia acquiesçait. « Disons que je vois toute cette histoire sous un angle différent. »

« Quoi !? », fit-elle en se demandant soudain quelles énormités elle allait encore entendre. Kimblee soupira, se sentant soudain très las de devoir répéter ce qu'il avait déjà raconté au Fullmetal Alchemist quelque temps auparavant. D'habitude, il était assez motivé quand on lui posait la question et adorait voir l'effet que cela produisait sur son interlocuteur mais l'heure très matinale lui donnait envie de renoncer.

« Je vois ça comme une lutte entre deux groupes d'êtres vivants, Humains contre Homonculus, et je suis curieux de voir qui en sortira vainqueur, je veux voir quelle direction le monde va prendre une fois ce combat terminé. C'est tout. », expliqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais vous êtes humain, il n'y a pas à hésiter sur la direction à prendre… Vous êtes humain, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda la jeune femme soudain prise d'un doute.

« Oui, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je reste humain. Merci. », lui lança Kimblee assez mécontent qu'on ait par deux fois mis en doute son humanité dans la même journée.

« Désolée… Mais c'est votre faute aussi… », dit-elle d'une voix forte. « De la façon dont vous présentez les choses, on a l'impression que vous vous situez en dehors de ces deux groupes… Ni humain, ni homonculus en somme. »

« C'est un peu ça, vous savez : à quelques exceptions près, je ne me sens pas très proches des autres humains vu que je ne pense pas comme eux et je ne suis pas non plus un homonculus, quoi qu'on en dise. », répondit l'alchimiste.

« Je vois… Vous ne pensez pas comme nous ? », demanda tout à coup Julia en réalisant ce que l'alchimiste venait de lui dire.

« Je viens de vous en fournir un échantillon et ne croyez pas que vous allez rencontrer des gens qui pensent comme moi à tous les coins de rue. », lui lança-t-il. « Votre réaction de tout à l'heure me prouve que dans ce combat, vous allez choisir le côté des humains. Logique, me direz-vous ? Pas pour moi. Si j'ai choisi de ne pas soutenir ce côté-là, c'est justement parce que les homonculus me laissent me servir de mon alchimie comme je l'entends et pour moi, c'est primordial. »

« Vous avez donc accepté de tuer des centaines de gens à Ishbal pour votre bon plaisir et parce que ça vous permettait de vous servir de votre alchimie ? Et vous prévoyez de recommencer ici-même, à Briggs ? », répliqua Julia au comble de l'horreur mais aussi du désespoir en découvrant le vrai Solf J. Kimblee.

« Il y a de ça mais pensez un instant que si les Ishbals sont morts, c'est que ça devait se passer comme ça. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour survivre, je suppose. », répondit Kimblee avec assurance.

« C'est… C'est… C'est… », essaya de dire Julia mais devant la quantité d'informations qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner, elle ne savait plus quoi penser au final.

« Triste ? Scandaleux ? Monstrueux ? Allez-y, Miss Morton, je suis prêt à tout entendre mais avant de dire quoique ce soit, rappelez-vous bien que vous êtes vous aussi dans l'armée et que vous serez sans doute amenée à tuer un jour ou l'autre… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. »

Julia ne répondit pas mais écarquilla les yeux en entendant les propos de l'alchimiste. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison mais elle ne lui avoua pas, préférant garder le silence. Pourtant, elle tenait quand même à lui dire quelque chose et y parvint au bout d'un instant :

« Tout ça est très égoïste. »

« Je sais. », lui répondit simplement Kimblee. « Mais chaque être humain contient en lui une parcelle d'égoïsme, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Vous ne vous sentez donc pas solidaire des autres ? Même pas un peu ? », tenta-t-elle.

« Miss Morton, à mes yeux, la solidarité n'existe pas… Ce n'est qu'une notion inventée par les hommes pour qu'ils se sentent un peu moins coupables de leur égoïsme latent. »

Julia ferma les yeux et ne dit de nouveau plus rien. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux alors que le tic tac du réveil ne faisait que les rapprocher du moment où ils devraient aller à la poursuite de Scar. Enfin, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« Je crois que je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu. »

« Vous devriez, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous trainiez demain. », répondit-il en se levant.

« Vous comptez quand même m'emmener avec vous ? », demanda-t-elle en quittant sa chaise pour se retrouver face à face avec Kimblee. « Imaginez que j'aille raconter tout ce que je sais au commandant Miles ou aux frères Elric. »

« Je vous le déconseille. Tout ce que je viens de vous raconter doit rester entre nous, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. », lui dit l'alchimiste d'un ton froid.

« Vous n'hésiteriez pas à me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? », le toisa Julia en se rapprochant encore de lui, comme pour le provoquer.

« S'ils découvrent que vous savez, c'est probable qu'ils me donneront l'ordre de vous éliminer. C'est pour ça que je vous avais dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. », expliqua Kimblee. « Ne me forcez pas à vous tuer, Miss Morton. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton rude. « Si je suis votre logique, vous devriez être content de pouvoir vous servir de votre alchimie pour vous débarrasser de moi… Et de Meyer, tant que vous y êtes. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'alchimiste de répondre : elle rompit le contact visuel et sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard perplexe de son interlocuteur.

« Heureux d'avoir pu vous renseigner, Miss Morton. », lança-t-il dans le vide.

Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de se recoucher, espérant pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures avant de devoir partir en mission. Pourtant, alors qu'il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, il se rendit compte que quelque chose dans toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il cessa d'y penser et replongea dans un sommeil léger, seule forme de repos qu'il pouvait espérer après sept ans passés en prison.

* * *

Julia avait fait la même chose mais sans connaitre le même succès : elle avait réussi à regagner son lit le plus discrètement possible bien qu'elle bouillât intérieurement, ce qui empêcha le sommeil de la gagner. Elle retournait sans cesse les propos de l'alchimiste dans sa tête et tenta de faire le point une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil du reste de la nuit.

« Bon déjà je dois garder Meyer en dehors de ça… », songea-t-elle avec mécontentement. « Il dirait que j'ai rêvé ou pire il serait capable de retourner à Central pour aller dire ses quatre vérités à Bradley et là ce seraient les ennuis assurés. »

La jeune femme repensa alors à la fameuse conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le chef de l'État une semaine auparavant et ne put réprimer un frisson en songeant à la véritable nature de cet homme.

« Quel contraste. », se dit-elle avec une certaine amertume. « N'importe qui serait floué en le voyant s'exprimer si gentiment et si poliment… Alors que c'est un vrai monstre… »

Elle se demanda soudain si une telle description ne s'appliquerait pas aussi à Kimblee et conclut finalement qu'elle avait déjà assez de problèmes désormais sans en plus devoir s'encombrer de Meyer une fois qu'elle l'aurait mis au courant de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas non plus tester sa réaction en apprenant le rôle de l'alchimiste écarlate dans cette histoire, ni dans quelles circonstances elle l'avait presque forcé à tout lui dire.

« Il voudrait le tuer, c'est sûr… », se dit-elle en soupirant. « Et comme il vise très mal, ça tournerait sûrement au massacre… À mois que… »

Elle venait de songer à la possibilité de mettre au courant le commandant Miles et par son intermédiaire le général Armstrong.

« Après tout, elle a déjà tué Raven. C'est peut-être un bon signe… », pensa la jeune femme en reprenant soudain espoir. « Même si Kimblee a laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait être aussi pourrie que les autres… Après tout, elle a mis aux arrêts Edward et Alphonse Elric qui sont importants pour le plan des homonculus. C'était peut-être pour les surveiller ou les retenir en vue de les faire participer à un futur massacre ici. Je n'aime pas ça… Mieux vaut ne rien dire avant d'être sure de savoir de quel côté est le général. Et il me sera donc impossible de parler aux deux frères tant qu'ils seront surveillés comme ça. »

C'est à ce moment que Julia se rappela les paroles de Kimblee à propos du côté qu'il avait choisi de soutenir dans cette bataille et sa colère qui s'était quelque peu apaisée au fil de ses réflexions se ranima en un instant.

« Quel imbécile égoïste et orgueilleux. », songea-t-elle en grognant presque. Elle se rattrapa pourtant étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses compagnes. « Préférer son alchimie à tout le reste et en être fier… Je n'ai jamais vu ça : il ne considère par ses victimes comme telles parce que leur mort serait dans l'ordre des choses ? Comment peut-on être ainsi ? Tellement en dehors de tout. Sans compter qu'il se moque pas mal des gens autour de lui… Quand je pense que depuis le début il ne fait probablement que s'amuser avec moi. »

Julia se retint de hurler de frustration devant une telle réalité. Pourtant, une partie d'elle lui criait qu'il n'en était rien : si elle analysait bien le comportement que Kimblee avait adopté avec elle à la lumière de son véritable caractère, elle serait forcée de reconnaitre que cela ne collait pas. De plus, elle devrait admettre que la personnalité de l'alchimiste avait quelque chose de fascinant. Mais aveuglée par sa déception et par tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle l'ignora complètement et revint aux propos qu'elle avait entendus peu de temps auparavant.

« Il va donc tenter de reproduire le scénario d'Ishbal ici et forcer le Fullmetal Alchemist à l'aider… Tout ça pour satisfaire ces choses et se faire plaisir par la même occasion… », songea-t-elle avec horreur. « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça. »

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément : elle était momentanément seule pour empêcher un massacre de se produire car les frères Elric étaient surveillés, le général Armstrong encore suspecte à ses yeux et Meyer un idiot. Pourtant, une idée jaillit soudainement dans son esprit. Elle la repoussa d'abord car trop risquée, sans compter qu'une partie d'elle s'offusquait à nouveau de ses pensées.

« Mais où es-tu allée chercher ça ? », lui demanda la petite voix, soudainement inquiète de la décision que Julia allait peut-être prendre. Celle-ci l'ignora une fois de plus et continua à analyser les possibilités de réussite d'un plan aussi insensé.

« Si jamais ça se déroule mal, je vais y passer… Comme Kimblee me l'a bien gentiment fait comprendre si jamais je parlais. », songea-t-elle, toujours en pesant le pour et le contre. « Mais pourtant, cela permettrait d'éloigner la menace qui pèse sur Winry Rokbell et les frères Elric, voire sur la forteresse, à condition que le général Armstrong soit honnête… »

Finalement, quand l'heure de se lever arriva, elle était déterminée à agir, seule, mais elle ne doutait pas du bien fondé de son choix, même si une partie d'elle lui criait que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle choisit de l'ignorer encore une fois, pour le bien de tous.

« Vos avez raison, monsieur Kimblee, je serai sans doute amenée à tuer un jour ou l'autre… », se dit Julia alors qu'elle s'habillait. « Et vous serez ma première victime. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 20. Eh oui, déjà 20 chapitres et comme je dis souvent ces derniers temps "Et ils sont seulement là" XD Un petit mot avant de continuer, au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas compris : oui, Julia veut tuer Kimblee (mais je ne vous dirai pas comment ça va se finir, pas encore). Et dans ce chapitre, c'est le retour du "Pauvre Meyer", au moins pour une partie lol**

**Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review (le retour de Mr. Pingu, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ^_^) et merci à mon bêta-lecteur qui malgré tout son travail, prend toujours le temps de me donner son avis.**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (T_T ça sera fini le mois prochain, j'en reviens toujours pas).**

**Bon je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

****Chapitre 20**

Julia savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter tout seule contre des êtres tels que ces homonculus. Mais la disparition de Kimblee, qui était toujours humain comme il avait aimé le lui rappeler, serait sa contribution. En effet, elle espérait vraiment que cela permît de retarder leur plan étant donné que l'alchimiste semblait bien décidé à exécuter chacun de leurs ordres, du moment que cela lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait de son alchimie. Une fois qu'il aurait disparu, ils disposeraient donc d'un pion en moins. Forte de cette résolution et ignorant une fois encore la petite voix qui lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, elle quitta le dortoir et se dirigea vers la cantine pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner avant de partir à la recherche de Scar avec les autres. Heureusement pour elle, son manque de sommeil ne se faisait que très peu ressentir et sa blessure à la tête semblait en bonne voie de guérison. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle, elle y aperçut Carrey qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit une fois qu'elle se fût servie à manger.

« Bonjour ! Comment te sens-tu ? », lui demanda le soldat.

« Bonjour. Bien, je te remercie. Tu avais raison, ma blessure n'était pas très grave. », répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Les événements de la nuit lui avaient ôté l'envie de se réjouir pour un bon moment.

« Au fait, il parait qu'il y a eu une esclandre hier à l'infirmerie ? Entre Meyer et l'alchimiste écarlate. », lui lança son collègue.

« Oui… », fit simplement la jeune femme qui ne put réprimer un soupir en repensant à la scène de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait encore l'impression que Kimblee était quelqu'un de fréquentable.

« J'aurais peut-être dû rester finalement… J'aurais donné cher pour voir la tête de Meyer. », répliqua Carrey en pouffant.

« Tu vas pouvoir en juger, il vient d'entrer. », lui dit Julia d'un ton neutre.

En voyant son collègue entrer, la jeune femme songea qu'elle ne devait pas non plus lui faire part de son plan car non seulement elle ne voulait pas expliquer son changement d'attitude par rapport à Kimblee, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre en cas d'échec. Elle sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Meyer vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et remarqua aussitôt qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi beaucoup lui non plus. Elle décida de lui en faire part :

« Tu as une sale tête. »

« Toi aussi. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Cette simple phrase suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et comme elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une énième dispute avec lui, elle laissa Carrey faire la conversation à Meyer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute d'un quasi monologue du soldat de Briggs, ils eurent tous les deux fini de manger et après avoir salué leur collègue, ils descendirent dans un silence religieux vers l'entrée principale où l'on organisait les derniers préparatifs pour la mission. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les véhicules stationnés à l'extérieur, Meyer prit la parole.

« Hé, Morton. », l'appela-t-il discrètement alors qu'il jetait un regard à Kimblee qui discutait avec le commandant Miles autour d'une carte. « Tu es sure que ça va ? Je sais que j'ai une sale tête mais toi on a l'impression que tu vas te pendre. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots… », répondit-elle en soupirant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

« Mouais… Et moi je suis le président. », lança-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

« Meyer, lâche-moi d'accord ! », rétorqua-t-elle. Elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y parvenir s'il continuait à l'interroger de cette façon. « Si je te dis que ça va, c'est que c'est vrai. »

« Et moi je ne te crois pas. Tu as des cernes pires que les miennes et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te prépares à faire une connerie. », continua-t-il sur le même ton, bien qu'on pût y déceler de l'inquiétude à présent.

« Oui, c'est ça, je suis prête à faire une connerie… », lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un des véhicules pour y monter, tandis que Kimblee semblait occupé avec les frères Elric. Elle avait vu que Winry Rockbell avait manifesté le désir de les accompagner et se dit que c'était une bonne chose, surtout si ça lui permettait de s'échapper. Elle avait mis la main sur la poignée de la portière lorsque Meyer lui dit la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas :

« Ah c'est ça… J'ai compris : en fait Kimblee t'a jetée et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête. »

« Aaaargh ! », hurla presque Julia qui se retourna pour gifler Meyer de toute ses forces, ce qui attira l'attention de tous, y compris de l'alchimiste écarlate qui haussa les sourcils de surprise. Le soldat se tenait maintenant la joue et regardait sa collègue avec effarement.

« Mais… Mais… », articula-t-il.

« Mais… Mais… », répéta-t-elle en colère. « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Meyer ! »

Elle ouvrit alors la portière de la voiture, monta dedans et la referma en la claquant. Elle était tellement en rage qu'elle tremblait et elle dut fermer les yeux pour se reprendre. Pendant ce bref instant, elle avait senti que plusieurs personnes étaient montées dans le véhicule mais elle se moquait bien de savoir qui jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange sensation lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle aperçut d'abord Heinkel qui avait pris place à côté du chauffeur, puis Zampano qui se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle, tandis que son collègue, Gelso, était assis à côté de lui. Tous la fixaient.

« Fabuleux. », se dit-elle. « Je vais voyager avec les armoires à glace… Bah au moins je n'aurai pas à faire la conversation. »

C'est à cet instant qu'une dernière personne monta dans la voiture et Julia crut qu'elle allait hurler de frustration lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, même si une partie d'elle était ravie d'être de nouveau si proche de lui, ce qu'elle ne désirait plus admettre.

« Kimblee ! Je vais aussi voyager avec Kimblee ! », songea-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés. « Il n'a pas compris cette nuit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

Lorsqu'il la regarda en fixant son regard bleu sur elle, elle lui décocha en retour un regard venimeux pour ensuite se retourner vers l'extérieur et tenter de faire abstraction de la présence de l'homme qu'elle avait décidé de tuer. La magie était momentanément rompue.

« _Si jamais il s'avère qu'elle t'accepte quand même pour ce que tu es, ne la laisse pas partir_. », songea alors Kimblee en se tournant à son tour vers l'extérieur alors que le convoi se mettait en route pour l'ancienne ville minière de Baskool. « Eh bien voilà qui est réglé. »

Le voyage vers Baskool se passa donc dans un silence pesant vu que les chimères n'étaient pas du genre à faire la conversation et que Julia et Kimblee avaient tous les deux leur attention portée vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme se creusait les méninges pour trouver le meilleur moment afin de mettre son plan à exécution. De plus, elle ressentait une légère appréhension étant donné qu'elle se préparait à affronter un alchimiste d'état alors qu'elle sortait à peine de l'académie. Mais elle était prête à prendre des risques car elle savait que cela en valait la peine.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Regarde bien au fond de toi et tu verras que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… », lui murmura une petite voix qu'elle ignora encore une fois. Elle avait pris une résolution et ne flancherait pas, même si depuis que Kimblee s'était assis à ses côtés, elle avait un drôle de pincement au cœur. Mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de son anxiété et n'y avait plus fait attention.

« J'attendrai qu'on soit arrivé sur place et j'aviserai à ce moment-là… », songea-t-elle tandis que le paysage défilait. « De plus, pas question que je combatte ces armoires à glaces en même temps… J'espère qu'il compte les envoyer à la poursuite de Scar assez rapidement. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers les soldats venus de Central avec Winry Rockbell et ne put réprimer un frisson à l'idée de les affronter à un moment donné. Elle ignorait de quoi ils pouvaient bien être capable et en un sens, ne préférait pas le découvrir. Tandis que la jeune femme était plongée dans ses réflexions, Kimblee faisait tout son possible pour rester concentré sur son objectif mais la présence de Julia associée au fait qu'elle ne semblait plus le considérer comme fréquentable le mettait d'une humeur assez peu amène. Il se maudissait à présent de lui avoir parlé du plan des Homonculus mais aussi d'avoir levé un coin du voile sur sa propre personnalité, car s'il devait se baser sur les dernières paroles de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne le quitte la nuit précédente, elle lui en voulait d'être comme il était mais aussi de couvrir _leurs_ agissements.

« Très bien. Si elle le prend comme ça, autant que j'arrête de me préoccuper d'elle. », songea-t-il avec une certaine amertume. « Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

Mais ce que les deux protagonistes semblaient avoir oublié, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le véhicule et que les autres occupants n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait comme de l'eau dans le gaz entre l'alchimiste écarlate et la jeune femme. Le chauffeur se contentait de suivre la route en priant pour que la ville de Baskool apparaisse bientôt, de même que Heinkel. Celui-ci était pourtant le mieux loti des trois soldats : il était assis à l'avant contrairement à Gelso et Zampano qui se trouvaient aux premières loges, installés en face des deux intéressés. Ils savaient par le récit de Darius que la veille encore, ceux-ci semblaient très proches. Par conséquent, les deux militaires ne comprenaient pas très bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Ils se lancèrent donc à plusieurs reprises des regards perplexes, voire ennuyés mais prirent soin de ne déranger ni Kimblee ni la jeune femme, ne voulant par subir leur colère.

C'est dans cette ambiance presque étouffante que le petit convoi arriva à l'ancienne ville minière de Baskool, à une petite demi-heure de la forteresse de Briggs. Les différents véhicules s'arrêtèrent et les occupants en descendirent tandis que plusieurs soldats déchargeaient du matériel. Julia vit Meyer sortir de la même voiture que la commandant Miles. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'alchimiste écarlate dont la jeune femme s'était quelque peu éloignée mais sur lequel elle gardait un œil tandis que son collègue la rejoignit l'air penaud.

« Hum… », commença-t-il. « Désolée pour tout à l'heure… Euh… Je ne voulais pas… Enfin… »

« C'est bon, Meyer. », répondit Julia en soupirant. « Mais je ne m'excuserai pas, ça te servira de leçon. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça. », lança Meyer en retrouvant son air enjoué, soulagé que la jeune femme ne lui en veuille pas plus que cela.

Leur attention fut alors attirée par les ordres que donnait le commandant Miles : divisés en plusieurs groupes, les soldats de Briggs allaient se répartir dans l'immense ville de Baskool à la recherche de Scar. Les quatre soldats venus de Central se divisèrent aussi, deux d'entre eux partant avec une unité tandis que Darius et Heinkel escortaient les frères Elric. Á leur grande surprise, elle et Meyer furent incorporés au groupe Charlie qui devait se diriger vers le centre ville sous les ordres de Kimblee et du commandant Miles. Si le jeune homme pestait de devoir encore se retrouver avec l'alchimiste écarlate, Julia s'en réjouissait car elle devait rester avec lui si elle voulait avoir une chance de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Je te jure… Ils le font exprès. », grommela Meyer assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende mais pas assez pour que Kimblee comprenne. « Ils ont une dent contre moi, eux aussi. »

Julia ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

« Décidément, je crois qu'il ne se remettra jamais de l'incident d'hier. », songea-t-elle avec amusement. Même si elle était fâchée avec Kimblee, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé la veille à l'infirmerie car elle avait agi de la même manière. Pourtant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle songea à ce que l'alchimiste pourrait leur faire s'il mettait vraiment sa menace à exécution.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, il va falloir que je me retrouve seule avec lui. », se dit-elle. « Sortir mon arme en présence des autres soldats pourrait les mettre en danger en fonction de la réaction de Kimblee. Mais en plus, je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer mon geste... Mais si nous somme seuls, je n'aurai qu'à inventer une bonne excuse… Si jamais j'arrive à faire quoique ce soit bien sûr. »

Julia était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ignorait complètement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Aussi ne vit-elle pas les regards que lui jetait Meyer. Même si elle lui avait dit de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. De plus, il avait aussi remarqué quelque chose de plus troublant encore : le changement d'attitude de sa collègue par rapport à Kimblee. Lorsqu'il lui avait lancé sa boutade à Briggs, il l'avait fait pour plaisanter mais il devait admettre que quelque chose avait dû se passer.

« Hier, c'était pratiquement le grand amour et aujourd'hui elle tire une tronche de dix mètres de long. », songea-t-il en fixant le dos de l'alchimiste qui marchait aux côtés de l'officier de Briggs. « Et comme je n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie après mon départ… Á moins que ça se soit passé plus tard dans la soirée… Elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi en tout cas… Et si… L'enfoiré ! Il a profité d'elle ! Et j'avais raison en pensant qu'il l'a jetée après avoir fait son coup. »

Meyer était maintenant certain d'avoir trouvé la bonne explication quant au comportement de sa collègue et fulminait. Il était en colère à cause de la bêtise de Julia de s'être ainsi laissée piéger mais aussi parce que le comportement de l'alchimiste le dégoûtait.

« Désolé Morton, ça ne me regarde peut-être pas mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais le faire payer. »

Le groupe Charlie arriva quelques instants plus tard au centre de la ville. Immédiatement, le commandant Miles donna l'ordre à une partie des soldats d'aller inspecter et sécuriser les alentours tandis que d'autres installaient rapidement le matériel de communication dans une des seules maisons abandonnées qui tenait encore debout. Kimblee se tenait un peu à l'écart, surveillant les faits et gestes de tous, se sentant comme un lion qui attend sa pitance tant il souhaitait se frotter de nouveau à Scar. Soudain, il eut une drôle de sensation et se retourna brusquement vers Julia er Meyer pour voir que ceux-ci le fixaient. La première affichait toujours la moue mi-boudeuse, mi-décidée qu'elle arborait depuis le départ de la forteresse tandis que son collègue donnait l'impression d'en vouloir au monde entier. L'alchimiste détourna le regard au bout d'un instant et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage.

« On jurerait qu'ils ont tous les deux l'intention de me tuer. », songea-t-il avec amusement tant il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose contre lui. « Il faudra que je les aie à l'œil au cas où. En plus, je veux bien comprendre qu'elle ait envie de me voir disparaitre mais Meyer ? »

Kimblee fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

« Elle lui aurait parlé… ? », se demanda-t-il tout en fixant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. « Quoiqu'ils ne sont pas restés seuls assez longtemps depuis notre arrivée ici pour que cela arrive et Meyer ne dégageait pas une telle aura meurtrière en partant de la forteresse tout à l'heure. »

Il repensa alors à l'incident qui avait eu lieu juste avant leur départ et sourit de nouveau. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir pourquoi la jeune femme avait giflé son collègue mais se rappela qu'il était devenu persona non grata à ses yeux.

« Quel gâchis… », songea-t-il alors que le sentiment d'amertume qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant revenait et que son humeur se faisait plus sombre encore. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et se dirigea vers le commandant Miles afin de voir où en étaient les soldats qui patrouillaient dans la ville.

De son côté, Julia maudissait la présence de tous ces militaires autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'arriverait à approcher Kimblee sans mettre en danger quelqu'un et priait maintenant pour que quelque chose se produise, quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'ils doivent s'éloigner de l'alchimiste ou inversement.

« Hé, Morton. », lui lança alors discrètement Meyer en jetant un coup d'œil à Kimblee.

« Quoi ? », répliqua celle-ci, ennuyée.

« Euh… Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais… », commença le soldat.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? », le coupa la jeune femme, soudain angoissée que son collègue ait pu découvrir qu'elle était allée déranger Kimblee au milieu de la nuit.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kimblee, non ? », demanda-t-il d'un air tourmenté. « Je sais que j'ai probablement retourné le couteau dans la plaie avec ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure mais tu vois… Je trouve que c'est dégoûtant ce qu'il a fait et je voulais que tu le saches… »

Julia allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Bon… Je t'ai dit qu'il ne faudrait pas venir pleurer chez moi si jamais il te rejetait mais tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mal et… », continua le jeune homme.

« Meyer… », dit Julia en soupirant. Elle vint se placer bien en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui ? », répondit celui-ci en fixant son regard dans celui de sa collègue.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre Kimblee et moi hier soir. », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. « Pas dans le sens où tu le crois, du moins. », songea-t-elle immédiatement.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu fais la tronche ? », lança Meyer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que… C'est comme ça et pas autrement. », répondit fermement Julia. « Je pense aussi que le commandant Miles avait raison quand il disait que nous devions nous méfier de Kimblee. »

« Ah, ça je te l'avais dit dès le départ. », lui dit fièrement son collègue. « Mais quand même, je te connais. Tu ne te fâches pas sans raison alors dis-moi… »,

« Non ! », fit Julia avec un regard où se mêlaient à la fois détermination, peur et tristesse. « Ne pose plus de questions, s'il-te-plaît. Et fais-moi confiance, c'est tout. »

« Bon, si tu veux. », répondit Meyer, encore plus inquiet à présent qu'il avait vu le regard de sa collègue. « Mais alors promets-moi de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme se prépare. »

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire pour moi comme ça. », fit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Et de m'occuper de mes fesses, c'est ça ? », lança Meyer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà, tu as tout compris. », répliqua Julia sur le même ton.

« Comme si c'était possible. », songea le jeune homme. « Il faudrait déjà l'éloigner de Kimblee. Je suis sûr que tout vient de là, même si elle refuse de l'admettre ouvertement. »

Au même moment, un soldat occupé à décharger le matériel vint annoncer la disparition de Winry Rockbell. Il se fit vertement tancer par Kimblee mais alors que le commandant Miles annonçait qu'il allait partir lui-même à sa recherche avec deux hommes du groupe, Meyer eut une idée.

« Laisse-moi faire. », lança-t-il à Julia avant de s'éloigner vers l'officier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer ? », se demanda la jeune femme qui déchanta lorsqu'elle entendit son collègue supplier Miles de les laisser tous les deux l'accompagner pour retrouver la jeune mécanicienne perdue. « Nooon ! Quel idiot ! Je préfèrerais rester à côté de Kimblee, ça serait plus simple pour moi… Non mais quel idiot ! »

Elle avait une soudaine envie de hurler car il venait de mettre tous ses plans par terre. Elle ne doutait pas que Winry Rockbell avait sûrement trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance des soldats, sans doute avec la complicité des frères Elric et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de son sort. Par contre, le fait de devoir s'éloigner de l'alchimiste écarlate l'ennuyait et elle priait intérieurement pour que le commandant refuse de les laisser venir. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour les deux soldats avant de se retourner vers Kimblee, comme pour chercher son approbation.

« Faites comme vous voulez, commandant Miles. », lança l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. « Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas oublier de me prévenir en cas de contact avec Scar.

Sur ces paroles, il rentra dans la maison qui servait actuellement de camp de base, sans plus se préoccuper des soldats qui se préparaient à partir à la recherche de la jeune fille disparue.

« Très bien… », lança l'officier de la forteresse. « Vous venez, dans ce cas. Si nous tombons éventuellement sur Scar, vous ne serez pas de trop. »

Et sans attendre de réponse des deux soldats, il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 21, presque à l'heure mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et surtout, je n'arrivais pas à écrire un chapitre futur en particulier et je tenais à le boucler avant de publier celui-ci. Voilà, c'est fait ^_^ A propos de celui-ci, je dois dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre aussi parce que je déteste la scène de la discussion entre Winry et Scar dans le manga, c'est long et ch**** Donc j'ai fait des coupures XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews, il y avait longtemps que j'en avais eues autant sur un seul chapitre ^_^ Et pour répondre un peu plus précisément:**

** Mr Pingu: toujours aussi contente que la tournure des événements te plaise et fais-moi confiance pour la romance... Bwahahahaha !**

** Ake: oui, en fait c'est dans l'air du temps de vouloir tuer Kimblee, sauf qu'ici, je sais comment tout ça va se terminer... encore quelques chapitres de patience, je pense.  
**

** Or_ore: non pas de yaoi (je lis de temps en temps mais je n'écris pas et puis le Kimblee du manga n'est pas fait pour ça selon moi lol), je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi.**

** manga-powa: j'ai bien enregistré ta prière mais tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est que j'ai déjà décidé comment ça allait se terminer mais je n'en dirai pas plus *baaave***

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, qui me suit pas à pas et que j'arrive encore à surprendre avec certaines choses ^_^ (il sait de quoi je parle lol)**

**FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas (dans trois semaines, c'est fini T_T') et pour clôturer ce long discours: je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Meyer emboita immédiatement le pas au commandant Miles tandis que Julia fixait encore la maison où était entré Kimblee l'instant précédent. Elle ressentait comme une légère déception à la vue de l'attitude froide que l'alchimiste semblait désormais adopter avec elle. Elle soupira en secouant la tête et suivit son collègue et les trois autres militaires.

« Au moins, il me facilite les choses en ne s'intéressant plus à moi. », songea-t-elle. « Après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas assez forte pour survivre à ses yeux… Ou alors il se moque bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, vu qu'il a son alchimie. »

Elle sentit que la moutarde lui montait au nez à nouveau rien qu'à songer au fait qu'elle n'était rien aux yeux de Kimblee.

« Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte en découvrant ta blessure hier. », lança la même petite voix qui n'arrêtait pas de se manifester depuis qu'elle avait pris sa résolution très tôt au matin.

« Ou alors, il l'a fait juste pour s'amuser. », lui rappela Julia qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Il fallut que Meyer s'adresse à elle pour qu'elle en sorte et se souvienne que c'était de sa faute si elle devait momentanément abandonner l'idée de tuer l'alchimiste.

« Ne fais pas la tronche, Morton. », lui lança le jeune homme. « Si j'ai demandé au commandant pour qu'on l'accompagne, c'est parce que je pense qu'on devrait s'éloigner un peu de Kimblee. »

« Tu as fait ça pour ça ! », s'exclama Julia. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu disais toi-même qu'il fallait être prudent avec lui alors j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux si on prenait nos distances. », expliqua-t-il. « Et puis, je pense que ça te fera du bien. »

« Me faire du bien… », répéta la jeune femme, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Comment peux-tu être sûr que ça me fera du bien ? »

« C'est simple : moins tu verras Kimblee, mieux tu te porteras. », lança son collègue avec enthousiasme. « Tu as l'air de faire la tronche à cause de quelque chose que tu refuses de me confier. Et je sens que ça a un rapport avec lui. »

« C'est ça. », soupira Julia, bien décidée à ne pas contrarier son collègue tant elle commençait à être fatiguée par tous ces bavardages. « Tu as parfaitement raison… Madame Irma. »

« Ah, tu vois. », fit-il en souriant. « Tu recommences à me chercher, donc ça va déjà mieux. »

« Imbécile. », le traita Julia mentalement. « Il ne voit même pas que je me moque de lui et de sa gentillesse pour le moment. Je veux tuer Kimblee et on verra le reste après. »

Et elle profita que son collègue eut soudain son attention attirée ailleurs pour accélérer le pas et se retrouver à la hauteur du commandant Miles.

« Mon commandant ! », l'interpella-t-elle.

« Oui ? », fit celui-ci en se retournant. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Par quel côté allons-nous commencer les recherches ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Comme nous sommes arrivés par l'Est de la ville, je pense qu'il serait plus logique de chercher d'Est en Ouest. », expliqua Miles. « J'ai aussi averti nos autres équipes de la situation. Nous finirons par la retrouver, même si la ville est grande. »

« Espérons. », répondit simplement la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses doutes quant à la possible fuite de Winry Rockbell. Elle ne savait toujours pas à qui se fier, surtout si le général Armstrong était passée du côté des homonculus. Elle frissonna à l'idée d'être entourée d'officiers supérieurs aussi peu fiables et décida de se tenir sur ses gardes jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Oui. », répliqua l'officier d'un ton confiant. « Peu de choses échappent aux soldats de Briggs, alors ce n'est pas une jeune fille qui… »

Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une explosion suivie aussitôt d'un effondrement. Tous les soldats du petit groupe eurent leur attention attirée par ça et aussitôt, Miles donna l'ordre de se diriger de ce côté de la ville.

« Même si nous ne trouvons pas Winry Rockbell, au moins nous aurons peut-être mis la main sur Scar. », lança l'officier aux soldats qui se déplaçaient maintenant d'un pas rapide.

« Enfin ! », s'exclama Meyer qui rêvait depuis le début de se frotter au criminel ishbal. « C'est pas trop tôt. »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. », fit Julia d'une mine soucieuse. « Rappelle-toi qu'il est venu à bout de Kimblee en un rien de temps quand ils se sont affrontés dans le train vers Briggs. »

« Oui, je sais mais moi je ne suis pas tout seul, contrairement à lui. », répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton décidé.

« C'est vrai. », répondit-elle en baissant les yeux un instant. « Toi au moins tu n'es pas assez orgueilleux au point de refuser l'aide qui t'est offerte... », se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle repensa alors à ce fameux incident du train. Et à la lueur de ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit précédente, elle se dit que les choses auraient été plus simples si Kimblee était mort à ce moment-là.

« Quand je pense que je lui ai tenu compagnie et que je l'ai empêché de perdre connaissance. », songea-t-elle avec amertume.

« Et tu as adoré ça. Tout comme tu n'arrives pas à te détourner complètement de lui, même avec ce que tu sais. Il t'attire toujours autant malgré son caractère particulier. », lui susurra une petite voix. Julia se retint de hurler de dépit mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus Kimblee sous le nez, elle se mettait à douter d'elle.

« C'est agaçant. », se dit la jeune femme en se retenant de soupirer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. « Je **dois** le tuer, un point c'est tout. Et il ne s'agit pas d'être égoïste… n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais il était évident que personne ne répondrait à ses doutes et qu'elle devrait faire face seule à ses propres incertitudes, mais aussi à sa décision de régler la question de l'écarlate. Pourtant, elle devait reconnaitre que le moment de se poser des questions était mal choisi étant donné qu'ils allaient peut-être enfin retrouver Scar. En effet, le petit groupe de soldats se dirigeaient maintenant rapidement vers le bâtiment qui avait attiré leur attention. Ou du moins essayaient-ils vu que l'ancienne ville minière de Baskool était non seulement très vaste mais son plan ressemblait à celui d'un véritable labyrinthe. Il ne correspondait à aucun critère précis d'urbanisation et les maisons et bâtiments s'entassaient donc pêle-mêle, créant un véritable effet de désordre. Aussi les soldats durent-ils faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises au moment même où ils pensaient atteindre leur but. Celui-ci était pourtant constamment en visuel mais ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser atteindre.

« Mais quel est le crétin qui a construit cette ville ! », s'exclama Meyer tandis qu'ils étaient tombés encore une fois sur un cul-de-sac. « Aaah il a dû bien se marrer ! »

« Personne de bien précis en fait. », lança un des soldats d'un air moqueur.

« Quoi ? », hurla presque le jeune homme. « Tu es en train de me dire que cette ville s'est construite toute seule, comme une grande ! »

« C'est un peu ça. », répondit soudain Miles. « Au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'une toute petite agglomération mais lorsque l'on a découvert le gisement de charbon, les exploitants sont arrivés et avec eux une masse d'ouvriers. Et la ville s'est développée un peu n'importe comment avec le temps pour pouvoir loger tout ce monde. »

« Mais vu la taille de la ville, elle devait être riche, non ? Alors comment a-t-elle pu péricliter de la sorte ? », demanda Julia, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt pour la situation de Baskool.

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais il y a environ 50 ou 60 ans, plusieurs accidents sont arrivés dans les mines, des accidents dont on ignore encore l'origine mais qui ont coûté la vie à de nombreux mineurs. », expliqua le commandant. « Alors la ville et ses exploitations ont peu à peu perdu de leur attrait pour finalement être abandonnées. »

« Vous avez oublié de parler des mystérieuses disparitions, mon commandant. », l'interpella l'un des soldats alors que le petit groupe contournait un énième bâtiment.

« Oui, en effet. Merci. », fit Miles, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Parmi les incidents qui ont marqué la vie de cette ville, il y a aussi eu les nombreux cas de disparition de mineurs. Pour résumer, ils sont descendus mais ne sont jamais remontés. »

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible. », répliqua Meyer. « Ils n'ont pas pu s'évaporer comme ça. »

« Apparemment, ça a été le cas. », répondit l'un des soldats. « Et ça a aussi joué dans l'abandon de la ville. Les gens ont commencé à dire que les galeries étaient maudites, voire hantées. »

« Voilà qui est bien étrange… », se dit Julia en fronçant les sourcils. « Je me demande si ces fameux incidents ont un lien avec ce tunnel et la chimère qui le creuse… Il passe peut-être sous la ville après tout et les mineurs auraient pu le découvrir accidentellement... Mais est-ce vraiment elle qui les a faits disparaitre ? Les éclaireurs de la forteresse se sont aussi volatilisés mais après que la chimère en est sortie… Il y a peut-être autre chose sous terre. »

« Par ici ! », s'écria soudain l'un des soldats, tirant Julia de ses réflexions. Le bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient désespérément à atteindre se tenait finalement devant eux. Et comme pour leur confirmer que c'était bien cette bâtisse-là qu'ils devaient cerner, une explosion la secoua en provenant du 3e étage. Ils y pénétrèrent donc au pas de course pour se ruer immédiatement dans la cage d'escaliers qui était encore en bon état par rapport au reste de l'ensemble architectural. Ils en gravirent les marches quatre à quatre et débouchèrent dans une salle d'une certaine taille, juste à temps pour empêcher Winry Rockbell de se mettre en danger inutilement.

« Restez derrière nous. », ordonna le commandant Miles à la jeune fille avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Julia et Meyer, moins habitués aux exercices de ce genre, entrèrent essoufflés à la suite des soldats de Briggs. Immédiatement, la jeune femme vit Winry qui se tenait un peu en retrait et se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Oui, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas, Julia. », répondit celle-ci en lui souriant. Elle détourna ensuite le regard pour fixer un point bien précis dans la pièce. Julia fronça les sourcils et se retourna à son tour vers l'endroit où regardait Winry pour tomber nez à nez avec celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis le début : Scar.

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Ishbal… », murmura Julia en détaillant le criminel.

« Pfff… », lui glissa Meyer d'un ton dédaigneux. « Pas étonnant que Kimblee se soit fait avoir dans le train, il a l'air plus rompu au combat que lui… »

« Oui. », répondit simplement la jeune femme. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous l'ayons enfin trouvé après tout ce temps… », se dit-elle aussitôt.

Julia ressentait une certaine fascination à la vue du fameux criminel Ishbal qui était venu à bout de tant d'alchimistes d'État et qui avait presque réussi à en finir avec Kimblee. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelles pouvaient bien être ses motivations les plus profondes, mis à part venger son peuple et s'il avait lui aussi un lien avec le complot qui menaçait Amestris. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux mais prit soin de ne pas le fixer trop ouvertement de peur que les autres ne le remarquent ou que lui-même ne se sente observé.

« Et si je comprends bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prévenir Kimblee que nous l'avons trouvé. », conclut-elle avec une certaine déception. Elle aurait voulu retarder le moment de la confrontation entre les deux hommes étant donné que les paroles de l'alchimiste à propos du sort des Ishbals résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle eut presque envie de libérer le criminel plutôt que de le laisser entre ses mains. Pourtant, une évidence s'imposait à elle : si Kimblee avait eu un comportement plus que condamnable lors de la guerre, Scar ne s'était pas comporté de façon exemplaire non plus après le conflit.

« Je me demande ce que va décider le commandant Miles… » se dit-elle en détournant le regard du prisonnier pour le reporter sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua les deux "choses" qui portaient des pantalons d'uniforme et que les deux soldats issus du groupe Charlie attachaient solidement à un des piliers de la salle. Elle fronça les sourcils devant leur aspect.

« Quelle drôle d'apparence… Et ces pantalons… Ça ne peut pas être… », dit-elle abasourdie, plus pour elle-même que pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Ce sont deux des armoires à glace de Kimblee. », lui lança Meyer.

« Tu veux rire ! », répliqua-t-elle. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais le commandant Miles a parlé d'expériences louches à Central », expliqua le jeune homme en frissonnant. « Va savoir ce qu'on peut faire avec de l'alchimie… »

« Va savoir en effet… », pensa Julia avec horreur. « Je savais bien que je ne devais pas me frotter à eux. Ce qui veut dire que les deux autres doivent être du même acabit. Il va donc falloir les séparer de Kimblee si je veux pouvoir l'atteindre. »

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit Winry s'éloigner d'elle pour s'approcher de Scar qui était toujours à la merci du commandant Miles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer que déjà le Fullmetal Alchemist arrêtait son amie.

« Laissez-moi… Ça va aller… », dit la jeune fille, presque dans un murmure.

« Non, ça va pas aller ! », s'exclama Ed, soutenu par l'officier de Briggs dans son refus de laisser la mécanicienne entrer en contact avec le meurtrier de ses parents.

« Je vais juste parler avec lui… », expliqua-t-elle tout en affichant une mine désolée. « Ça fait longtemps que je veux avoir une discussion face à face. »

Tous retinrent leur souffle devant le courage de la jeune fille mais aussi devant sa volonté manifeste d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Julia et Meyer se tenaient un peu en retrait et observaient silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, admiratif devant l'attitude de Winry.

« C'est incroyable qu'elle arrive à faire face à Scar avec un tel calme. », songea Julia en fixant toujours la jeune fille avec une certaine incompréhension. « Á sa place… »

« Á sa place, tu lui aurais sûrement collé une balle entre les deux yeux, tout comme tu veux le faire avec Kimblee… Même s'il ne t'a rien fait. », lança une petite voix au fond d'elle sur un ton hautain.

« Il ne m'a peut-être rien fait mais c'est un danger public. On ne peut plus se permettre de le laisser vivre. », songea aussitôt la jeune femme pour faire barrage aux propos de cette petite voix qui n'exprimait en fait que ses désirs les plus profonds. »

Une fois encore, elle repoussa l'idée d'abandonner son plan de tuer Kimblee pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Winry qui soignait à présent le criminel ishbal tout en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ses actions. Pourtant, son attitude sembla toucher le prisonnier qui resta silencieux un moment. Finalement, la jeune fille s'éloigna de lui et se retourna vers les frères Elric qu'elle s'empressa aussi de rassurer, avant de sourire timidement à Julia qui la regarda avec sympathie. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher de la mécanicienne pour lui apporter son soutien que déjà le commandant Miles s'entretenait à son tour avec Scar, ce qui l'intéressa fortement. Pourtant, elle ne put pas suivre la conversation comme elle l'aurait voulu car Meyer l'appela discrètement :

« Hé, Morton. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie d'écouter ce qui se dit ? », répliqua la jeune femme avec mécontentement. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre l'officier de la forteresse parler de ses origines ishbales avant que son collègue ne revienne à la charge :

« Tss... Ce n'est pas primordial. On n'est pas censé appeler Kimblee maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? Scar est immobilisé, rien ne presse. », répondit-elle un peu brusquement étant donné que Meyer l'ennuyait.

« Je ne sais pas, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. », expliqua-t-il. « Tu ne l'as pas entendu parce que tu es directement allée vers mademoiselle Rockbell quand on est arrivé ici mais le commandant Miles a dit aux frères Elric qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter et que le général Armstrong était de leur côté… C'est quoi ce cirque ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », dit Julia en se retournant brusquement vers son collègue. Elle oublia en un instant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle pour se concentrer sur l'autre militaire.

« J'ai dit que le commandant Miles a dit aux frères Elric que le général Armstrong était de leur côté. », répéta lentement le jeune homme, comme si Julia était une demeurée. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais quelque chose ? ». L'intéressée ne réagit pas directement et se détourna de Meyer en fronçant les sourcils étant donné qu'elle était maintenant en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Alors comme ça, le général Armstrong n'est pas passée du côté des homonculus. Kimblee avait tort, je peux donc leur faire confiance à tous. », songea Julia sans plus faire attention à Meyer qui cherchait toujours à savoir ce qui se passait. « C'est une bonne chose mais je vais patienter jusqu'à ce que je me sois occupée de Kimblee avant de leur en dire plus… Mieux vaut éviter qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose quand il nous verra revenir. »

« Bon sang, Morton ! », s'exclama Meyer, impatient. « Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-moi. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne rien savoir ici. »

« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. », songea-t-elle de façon moqueuse. « Mais non, comment j'en saurais plus que toi ? C'est juste que ça me perturbe aussi. », mentit la jeune femme.

« Ah… Mouais. », fit Meyer d'un air dubitatif.

« Peu importe de toute façon… », ajouta Julia. « Ça ne nous regarde sans doute pas. »

Meyer n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le commandant Miles était à présent en train d'appeler le camp de base pour les prévenir de la situation, ce qui le détourna de ce que la jeune femme racontait.

« Ah ! », fit le jeune homme. « Kimblee va arriver, on va pouvoir s'occuper correctement de Scar. »

Julia ne répliqua même pas vu qu'elle commençait à être de plus en plus lasse de devoir supporter son collègue. Elle espérait que son humeur s'améliorerait dès qu'elle se serait occupée de Kimblee et décida d'ignorer momentanément Meyer de peur d'être encore plus désagréable avec lui. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme n'essaya plus de lui parler et les deux militaires reportèrent enfin leur attention sur les autres. Ceux-ci discutaient à présent du sort de Scar et des possibilités de fuite de Winry.

« Ah… », les interrompit une voix. « Attendez ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la salle pour apercevoir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au visage déformé.

« N'emmenez pas cet homme, s'il-vous-plaît. », les supplia-t-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », lança Miles en pointant son arme sur lui.

« Serait-il possible que ça soit… », se dit Julia en fixant le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux ébahis. « Le docteur Marcoh ! »


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous ! Keuwaaah ! Ca fait pas 10 jours, comment ça se fait que le chapitre est déjà là ! Tout simplement parce que j'ai décidé après avoir beaucoup écrit et augmenté mon avance de fêter ça en vous apportant le chapitre 22 ^_^ Mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que le 23 arrivera samedi prochain (en fait non, sûrement pas).**

**Bref, on continue sauf qu'ici, on revient sur Kimblee. Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient la suite avec la réaction de Julia à l'arrivée de Marcoh, mais j'ai dit que j'avais fait des coupes dans la scène, voilà c'est fait XD**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite va toujours autant vous plaire (et la suite de la suite et la suite très lointaine aussi parce que *.*). Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs (merci les statistiques du site XD).**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (dans deux semaines, c'est fini T_T').**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22**

Après le départ de Julia et des autres soldats, Kimblee était resté avec le reste du groupe Charlie à l'intérieur de la maison qui servait de camp de base. Il s'était détourné délibérément de la jeune femme dans une vaine tentative d'oublier sa présence mais il devait reconnaitre que c'était peine perdue. Si auparavant, l'omniprésence de Julia faisait qu'il ne pensait pratiquement pas à elle, le fait qu'elle se soit éloignée de lui en l'espace de quelques heures faisait qu'elle était maintenant le centre de son attention. Non seulement cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur étant donné qu'il souhaitait se concentrer uniquement sur Scar, mais en plus il se sentait à nouveau quelque peu déstabilisé par sa propre attitude.

« Je me suis déjà fâché avec d'autres personnes et jusqu'ici, ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes… », pensa l'alchimiste avec mécontentement. Il était assis à la seule table libre de la pièce et entendait plus qu'écoutait les échanges entre les soldats chargés de recevoir les informations des différentes équipes éparpillées dans la ville.

« Jamais ! Alors pourquoi cela me dérange-t-il autant avec elle ? », continua-t-il en tournant soudain la tête vers la fenêtre pour fixer l'extérieur d'un regard vide.

« Moi je sais… », lui lança une petite voix amusée. « C'est parce que tu t'es attaché à elle beaucoup plus que tu ne le pensais et que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'être fâchés comme ça. »

« De toute façon, ça ne changera plus rien. », songea Kimblee qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils en affichant une moue boudeuse. « Elle a décidé que je n'étais plus fréquentable et je…. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle pourrait juste être choquée par tout ce qu'elle a appris, que ça finira peut-être par lui passer, et qu'elle s'intéresse encore à toi… Comme avant en somme. », le coupa la petite voix sur un ton hautain.

Kimblee ne répondit pas à cette énième remarque de sa propre conscience et se contenta de soupirer discrètement. Il refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait de lui souffler à cause du comportement de Julia et des regards venimeux qu'elle lui jetait depuis le départ de la forteresse. Pourtant, une toute petite partie de lui se promit de la tester dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

« Si jamais nous parvenons à nous retrouver entre nous. », se dit-il en reportant son attention sur les militaires occupés à communiquer avec les différentes équipes. « Il y a trop de monde, sans compter que je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille encore se retrouver seule avec moi... Sauf peut-être pour me tuer. »

L'alchimiste était certain que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Julia devait avoir pensé à cette éventualité vu la mine qu'elle affichait à présent et se demanda si elle serait assez courageuse pour tenter quoique ce soit contre lui, mais aussi ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas-là. Il préféra pourtant ne pas creuser la question car il sentait que la conclusion ne lui plairait peut-être pas, comme beaucoup de choses depuis quelques heures. Il repensa d'ailleurs à l'expression qu'arborait Meyer depuis leur arrivée dans la ville et se demanda à nouveau ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce changement. Il savait que le soldat ne l'appréciait pas énormément mais il doutait qu'il veuille le tuer pour ce qui s'était passé la veille à l'infirmerie.

« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler de ce qu'elle a appris cette nuit… », songea l'écarlate, complètement absorbé par ses réflexions. « Et même si elle l'avait eu, elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas aller crier sur tous les toits qu'elle est au courant de certaines choses. Donc ça n'a sans doute aucun rapport... Mais alors pourquoi donne-t-il l'impression de vouloir me tuer lui aussi ? »

Kimblee haussa les épaules et décida de ne plus se préoccuper de Meyer étant donné que ses motivations ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Et contrairement au cas de Julia, il savait qu'il arriverait très bien à oublier le jeune homme. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il devrait garder un œil sur lui pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, même s'il n'hésiterait pas à riposter si le soldat s'en prenait à lui. À cette pensée, l'alchimiste afficha un léger sourire.

« Au moins, si jamais nous n'attrapons pas Scar, j'aurai peut-être de quoi m'amuser un peu. », songea-t-il alors que son sourire devenait de plus en plus inquiétant, quoique toujours discret. « Il serait assez idiot pour m'attaquer de front et en premier, ce qui fait que je n'aurais même pas à justifier ma riposte... C'est parfait. »

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, l'alchimiste n'avait pas vu que certains soldats s'étaient rendu compte de ses changements d'humeur et se jetaient des regards perplexes. Pourtant, comme ils ne désiraient pas spécialement attirer son attention, vu que Kimblee ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ils se remirent au travail ou du moins voulaient-ils en donner l'impression.

« Hé, Williams », lança discrètement l'un d'eux à son collègue et ami. « Il a vraiment l'air d'un cinglé comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Harris, ce n'est pas qu'il en a l'air. », lui répondit l'autre soldat à voix basse. « Il l'est, c'est tout. »

Les deux soldats se retinrent de pouffer et essayèrent de paraitre concentrés pour éviter que Kimblee ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien depuis quelques minutes.

« Et nous, on doit travailler avec ça. », reprit Harris au bout de quelques instants. « Je vais demander une prime si ça continue. »

« Que tu n'auras pas. » répliqua son collègue d'un ton moqueur. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais plus de risques que lorsque Drachma nous attaque. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? », fit l'autre soldat en haussant les épaules. « Quand ce sont eux, on les a bien en face et on sait riposter tout de suite… Mais avec l'alchimiste écarlate… On ne sait jamais, il pourrait nous attaquer par derrière, sournoisement. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il s'en prenne à toi en particulier ? », demanda Williams d'un ton moqueur. « Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. »

« Je ne parlais pas de moi, idiot ! », lança le soldat avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Kimblee. Voyant que l'alchimiste ne leur prêtait toujours pas attention, il reprit à voix basse. « Mais il a quand même tué des Ishbals à tour de bras ainsi que ses supérieurs à la fin de la guerre. Et si tu te souviens bien, les journaux qui en avaient parlé à l'époque disaient qu'il n'avait pas donné de raison précise pour expliquer son geste pendant son procès. »

« Oui, il pourrait donc se lever et venir nous tuer comme ça, sur une simple envie. C'est ça que tu veux dire ? », répliqua Williams en évitant de se retourner vers l'écarlate.

« Voilà, tu as compris. », conclut Harris.

« Bien sûr… Mais il a encore besoin de nous pour retrouver Scar et puis c'est lui qui aurait des ennuis s'il s'en prenait à nous. », expliqua le militaire à son ami, tout en faisant semblant de régler sa radio. « Il ne tentera donc rien et en cas de souci, on sait quoi faire. »

« Oui… Mais autant rester sur nos gardes. », répondit son collègue.

« Je sais. », fit Williams avec un fin sourire. « En plus… »

« Allô, camp de base ? », crachota la radio, interrompant de ce fait la conversation entre les deux amis. « Ici Miles. »

Ces quelques paroles suffirent pour que Kimblee sortent de ses pensées et se tourne vivement vers Williams qui recevait la communication. Il n'attendit pourtant pas que le militaire réponde et se leva pour se placer à ses côtés. Celui-ci, occupé à régler la radio pour contacter son supérieur en retour, ne le vit pas se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

« Ici camp de base. », lança le soldat dans son micro. « Nous vous écoutons, commandant. »

« Nous avons capturé Scar dans le bâtiment D5. », expliqua l'officier à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Il est actuellement entravé et ne peut pas s'enfuir. Envoyez-nous des renforts. »

« Où se trouve ce bâtiment ? », demanda brusquement Kimblee, faisant presque sursauter Williams. L'alchimiste s'était retourné en une seconde vers un autre soldat qui avait étendu un plan de la ville sur la table qu'il venait de quitter.

« Euh… Le bâtiment D5… Le bâtiment D5… », fit le militaire tout en cherchant l'endroit indiqué par Miles. La chose était rendue malaisée par la façon dont les rues de la ville étaient agencées, ce qui finit par impatienter l'alchimiste, dont l'humeur était déjà assez sombre.

« Eh bien ? », lança l'écarlate en se retenant de soupirer de mécontentement. « Il ne peut pas être si éloigné que ça de notre position, le commandant Miles n'est pas parti depuis des heures. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. », expliqua son interlocuteur, assez mal à l'aise de devoir faire face à un alchimiste écarlate plutôt mécontent. « Les plans de la ville sont difficiles à déchiffrer étant donné son agencement anarchique… Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

« Où est-ce ? », répéta Kimblee.

« Dans la partie Est de la ville. », expliqua-t-il. « En fait, ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici. »

« Avertissez Miles que nous arrivons ! », lança Kimblee à Williams qui acquiesça aussitôt tout en se retournant vers sa radio pour faire le nécessaire, alors que l'alchimiste sortait de la maison suivi par plusieurs militaires. Plus habitués au climat de la région, ceux-ci remarquèrent tout de suite qu'une tempête se préparait et en firent part à l'écarlate qui leur demanda alors d'accélérer le rythme. Bien qu'il sût enfin où se trouvait Scar, cela ne rendait pas son humeur plus amène pour autant et le mauvais temps qui se levait ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. De plus, il n'appréciait pas le fait que ça soit le commandant Miles qui ait trouvé l'Ishbal en premier alors qu'il avait donné des ordres spécifiques à deux des chimères qui l'accompagnaient.

« Elles auraient dû être les premières à trouver Scar. » se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors comment se fait-il que Miles soit le premier à nous en avertir ? »

Il se rappela alors l'empressement avec lequel l'officier de la forteresse avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Winry Rockbell qui s'était mystérieusement perdue. Kimblee savait qu'il aurait pu se contenter d'envoyer d'autres soldats fouiller l'endroit ou avertir les différentes équipes éparpillées en ville pour qu'elles fassent le nécessaire. Ajouté au fait que les frères Elric avaient semé les deux autres chimères dès leur arrivée sur place, il commençait à croire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout cela.

« Néanmoins, qu'ils essaient de me rouler ou pas, je doute qu'il laisse s'échapper Scar. », songea-t-il soudain avec satisfaction alors qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment D5. « Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point : il doit disparaitre. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que si Miles avait trouvé Scar, cela voulait dire que Julia Morton était elle aussi entrée en contact avec le criminel. Une partie de lui se demanda alors comment les choses s'étaient déroulées lors de sa capture étant donné que l'Ishbal ne s'était sûrement pas laissé faire.

« Miles n'a pas signalé de blessés. », songea-t-il en arrivant en vue de l'endroit qu'ils recherchaient. « On peut donc supposer que tout s'est bien passé. »

« Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète en plus. », lui lança une petite voix, qui semblait de plus en plus amusée par la situation alors que l'humeur de l'alchimiste ne faisait que s'assombrir. « Il s'inquiète ! Il s'inquiète ! »

Mais Kimblee n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une forte explosion secoua un bâtiment, attirant le regard de tous.

« Quoi ! », cria l'un des soldats.

« C'est le bâtiment où se trouve le commandant Miles ! », lança un autre militaire.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? », songea Kimblee, avant de voir apparaitre Ed, qui venait de s'extirper avec difficultés de l'édifice. « Le Fullmetal Alchemist ? », ajouta-t-il à haute voix, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver là étant donné que Miles n'avait rien dit sur lui ou sur son frère dans son message quelques instants plus tôt.

« Kimblee ! », hurla Ed en prenant conscience de la présence de l'alchimiste écarlate près de lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ! »

Kimblee le regarda alors sans comprendre, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher quand il n'avait fait que superviser les recherches de loin, laissant à Miles le soin de tout organiser dans les détails.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas gardé Winry avec vous ! », lança le Fullmetal Alchemist, en rage.

« Là-haut ! », cria presque simultanément un soldat en pointant le toit du bâtiment. L'écarlate se retourna aussitôt et leva la tête pour apercevoir Scar qui tenait la jeune fille inconsciente sous son bras alors que la tempête se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. L'alchimiste écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais la colère prit immédiatement le dessus lorsqu'il entendit les propos de l'Ishbal à son encontre.

« Tu te souviens, Kimblee… » commença Scar. « Cette situation est exactement à l'inverse de notre première rencontre. »

« Ne me regarde pas de haut come ça. », parvint à articuler l'alchimiste en proie à une colère froide.

Mais l'échange s'arrêta là car Ed revint encore à la charge avec les mêmes accusations, obligeant un instant Kimblee à lui prêter attention mais sans pour autant lui répondre tant il était figé par la colère. C'est à ce moment que Miles arriva avec Meyer et Julia qui fixa immédiatement l'alchimiste écarlate qui la regarda sans la voir. Et à l'entente des reproches que l'officier de la forteresse formula à son encontre, faisant étrangement échos à ceux d'Ed, Kimblee comprit qu'il avait été roulé dans la farine et décida alors d'employer les grands moyens pour se débarrasser de Scar étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe encore une fois, pas après l'avoir humilié de la sorte.

« Pas une troisième fois… Je ne le permettrai pas. », songea l'alchimiste en s'empressant de retirer ses gants et de demander à Ed de le lâcher.

De son côté, Julia était tétanisée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : elle n'avait jamais vu Kimblee dans une telle colère et décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de mettre son plan à exécution avant qu'il ne se soit calmé. Il était déjà dangereux en temps normal et elle ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable dans un tel état. De plus, un léger frisson l'envahit soudain lorsqu'elle repensa au regard qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Je savais qu'il avait des yeux très expressifs mais… », songea-t-elle avec une légère pointe de fascination qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer. « Bref ! Ce n'est pas le moment de… »

Elle ne continua pas sa pensée car elle vit Ed entraver Kimblee et voyant la position des mains de l'alchimiste, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Il ne va quand même pas faire ça ! », songea-t-elle avec effarement. « Winry est avec Scar, c'est trop dangereux. »

Mais elle dut reconnaitre que Kimblee était décidé à agir de la sorte et ne put que ressentir un certain dégoût en constatant qu'il avait dit vrai la nuit précédente : il se moquait pas mal des autres, seuls comptaient son alchimie et lui.

« Hors de mon chemin ! », lança l'alchimiste à l'égard d'Ed. Julia serra les poings en entendant cela et était à deux doigts d'intervenir elle-même pour arrêter tout ça.

« Et je suppose qu'il va mettre ça sur le compte des dommages collatéraux. », songea-t-elle. « On a peut-être eu tort de la laisser partir avec Scar, surtout si on arrive pas à retenir Kimblee assez longtemps… Il faut vraiment que ça cesse. »

Mais heureusement pour eux, l'alchimiste écarlate n'eut pas le temps de se lancer sérieusement à la poursuite de l'Ishbal car celui-ci fit exploser une partie du bâtiment avant de prendre la fuite dans la tempête qui se levait. Les débris virent s'écraser aux pieds de Kimblee et du Fullmetal Alchemist qui durent reculer tout en se protégeant.

« Scar ! », cria Kimblee. « Attends ! »

Mais déjà, le vent s'engouffrait dans les ruines des bâtiments alentours, ce qui renforça encore son effet et fit se soulever des amas de neige un peu partout sur l'esplanade, en face de l'édifice où se trouvait encore Scar l'instant d'avant. Un soldat empêcha Kimblee de s'approcher davantage étant donné que des débris continuaient à tomber tandis que les autres, Miles et les frères Elric y compris, retournaient déjà vers le camp de base. Julia ne les avait pas encore suivis car elle attendait de voir ce que l'alchimiste écarlate allait faire : elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas assez fou ou aveuglé par la colère pour se lancer quand même à la poursuite de Scar dans un tel déchaînement d'éléments. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant car Meyer la tirait déjà par le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui dans sa retraite.

« Amène-toi, Morton. », lança-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait enfin. « Tu veux geler ici ou quoi ? »

« Non. Bien sûr, mais… », fit-elle en désignant Kimblee d'un signe de tête.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait fixer un point dans le vide. Il leur tournait le dos mais la tension toujours visible dans ses épaules suffit pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était encore en proie à la colère.

« On s'en fout ! », cria Meyer tandis qu'une rafale de vent couvrait en partie sa voix. « S'il veut rester dehors, c'est son problème. »

De son côté, et même si cela ne se voyait que très peu finalement, Kimblee était hors de lui de s'être fait rouler de cette façon par tout le monde. Il comprenait maintenant à peu près l'enchainement de tous les événements et savaient que tout était parti du moment où Winry Rockbell avait demandé à accompagner le Fullmetal Alchemist en mission. Et soudain, il comprit qu'il n'avait été qu'un parfait imbécile.

« Cette nuit, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Alphonse Elric et mademoiselle Rockbell parler de la situation du pays après mon départ de la prison pour aller parler au général Armstrong. », songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus. « C'est à ce moment-là que tout a dû se jouer. »

L'alchimiste n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir réagi à ces propos quand ils auraient dû l'éclairer sur ce que préparaient les frères Elric et le général Armstrong dans son dos. Après le départ de Julia Morton de sa chambre, il s'était recouché avec une drôle d'impression. Il savait maintenant à quoi elle était liée.

« Kimblee ! », cria alors une voix.

En entendant son nom, Kimblee sorti de ses réflexions et prit enfin conscience que le temps commençait à se dégrader dangereusement. Il se retourna donc pour voir Meyer emmener Julia à sa suite vers le camp de base. Il haussa un instant les sourcils de surprise en comprenant que c'était elle qui l'avait appelé pour le forcer à se rendre compte du danger qu'il courait à rester dehors. Il sourit légèrement en pensant que même si elle avait l'air irrémédiablement fâchée avec lui, elle ne s'était pas encore complètement détournée de son sort, que ça soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. Et sur cette pensée, il se mit en marche pour les suivre.

« Scar m'a échappé en m'humiliant à cause d'eux. », songea-t-il soudain avec amertume. « Mais qu'ils ne se réjouissent pas trop vite, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... Tout se paie. »


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 23. Navrée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai été pas mal occupée, sans compter que j'attends le verdict de mon bêta-lecteur sur la suite avant de poursuivre et donc je retarde la parution pour garder un peu d'avance quand même ^_^' Rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre, sauf qu'il est très introspectif mais il faut bien ça pour mettre tous les éléments en place pour les chapitres suivants.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que vous aimez l'histoire ! Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur que j'ai réussi à faire bondir il y a quelques jours (et je compte bien recommencer, surtout quand il verra ce que j'ai fabriqué pour la suite) XD**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii T_T').**

**Et pour une fois, je ne m'attarde pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient bloqués au camp de base à cause de la tempête. Heureusement, la maison était assez grande et s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. De sorte que les occupants n'eurent pas à s'entasser dans une même pièce, voire deux et les nombreux hommes de troupe purent s'y installer à loisir. Kimblee se trouvait à la même table qu'au matin et semblait plongé dans un profond mutisme alors que plusieurs soldats et les deux dernières chimères discutaient de la situation. En fait, si l'alchimiste ne disait rien, c'est parce que lui-même faisait le point sur ce qui s'était passé, tout en entendant ce qui se disait.

« Scar s'est échappé, ce qui veut dire que l'exécution de ma mission est encore retardée. », songea-t-il avec mécontentement. « Et il est parti avec Winry Rockbell. Je n'ai donc plus aucun moyen de pression sur le Fullmetal Alchemist. »

Il se demanda alors ce qu'était devenu le Docteur Marcoh. S'il était bel et bien dans le Nord, comme il le supposait, le scientifique devait être resté avec Scar durant tout ce temps. Restait donc à savoir ce qui s'était dit entre le commandant Miles, les frères Elric et leur mécanicienne et les deux personnes recherchées.

« Ils lui auraient confié mademoiselle Rockbell pour qu'elle puisse m'échapper… », se dit-il. « Mais pour aller où ? On ne peut pas dire que cette région soit très accueillante, sans compter le temps qu'il… »

L'alchimiste comprit soudain quelque chose.

« Miles étaient avec eux pendant qu'ils ont mis leur plan au point. Ce qui veut dire qu'il leur a peut-être proposé de rejoindre la forteresse pour qu'ils se mettent définitivement sous la protection du général Armstrong. Et s'il y a des galeries qui traversent la montagne, ils pourront rejoindre Briggs rapidement malgré la tempête. »

Kimblee sourit légèrement en pensant à la surprise qu'ils risquaient tous d'avoir quand ils y arriveraient. Il ne savait pas encore très bien quand les nouveaux officiers venus de Central seraient nommés là-bas mais d'après ce que le président lui avait répondu lors de leur dernier entretien téléphonique, la veille, il savait que ça n'était qu'une question d'heures.

_« Au fait, avez-vous déjà été averti de la disparition du général Raven ? », demanda Kimblee au premier homme du pays._

_« Non, je ne suis pas encore au courant. », répondit Bradley. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »_

_« En effet. », fit l'écarlate avec un sourire dans la voix. « Il semblerait qu'il se soit perdu dans la forteresse en s'y promenant sans escorte. »_

_« Voilà qui est fâcheux. », répliqua le président. « Dire que nous perdons un élément si enthousiaste. »_

_« Oui, je peux comprendre. », dit Kimblee, toujours avec ce même sourire. « Mais cet endroit est tellement grand, c'est normal qu'on s'y égare, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je n'en doute pas mais elle devrait sans doute être inspectée sans attendre pour que ce genre d'incidents n'arrive plus. », lança le président._

_« Oui. Mais dites-vous que si vous avez perdu un Raven, vous allez peut-être gagner une Armstrong en échange. », lança l'alchimiste d'un air entendu._

_« Oh, je vois. », répliqua le président d'un ton affable. « Je devrais peut-être la convoquer pour voir cela de mes propres yeux dans ce cas. »_

_« Cela pourrait être très intéressant à vrai dire. », dit Kimblee._

La conversation avait ensuite continué sur d'autres banalités et sur les derniers ordres du président concernant la mission du Fullmetal Alchemist. En y repensant, Kimblee se dit alors qu'il allait avoir l'air fin lorsqu'il devrait expliquer la situation à Bradley, si jamais il parvenait à faire quoi que ce soit, car plusieurs choses l'ennuyaient encore dans toute cette histoire : en premier lieu son propre sort et dans un second temps, le fait qu'ils aient tous décidé de garder Scar en vie et de l'envoyer à Briggs. Il ne se préoccupait pas autant du sort des deux chimères manquantes car elles avaient fait leur devoir de soldat et c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

« Donc que vont-ils faire de moi ? », pensa-t-il en continuant à fixer le mur en face de lui. « Je suis le dernier obstacle qui les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent si je ne compte pas les officiers de Central qui devraient bientôt arriver… Et je représente un danger pour eux… Je pense qu'il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'ils vont tenter, surtout lorsqu'ils apprendront la convocation du général Armstrong. Je vais donc devoir rester sur mes gardes. »

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les frères Elric mais aussi le commandant Miles avaient choisi d'aider le criminel à s'échapper, même si c'était pour protéger Winry Rockbell. Ils auraient très bien pu arrêter Scar, et se débrouiller pour faire évader la mécanicienne par un autre moyen ou la laisser avec le docteur Marcoh s'il était bien dans le Nord.

« Quelque chose doit encore m'échapper dans toute cette histoire. », se dit-il avec amertume. « Ils doivent avoir besoin de Scar pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'est certain… Mais pour quoi ? »

Kimblee décida de ne plus y prêter attention pour le moment étant donné que cela ne ferait revenir ni l'Ishbal, ni la jeune mécanicienne. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur son propre sort et sur un moyen de retrouver Scar. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur les troupes de Briggs pour l'aider et décida de se contenter des deux dernières chimères pour partir à sa poursuite une fois de plus.

« La tempête aura probablement effacé leurs traces de pas à l'extérieur mais la plupart des maisons sont en ruines et le vent ne peut pas s'engouffrer partout. », songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit encore y avoir des traces de leur passage, sans compter que même s'ils ont traversé la montagne, la tempête les immobilise pour le moment sous terre. Ils n'ont donc pas autant d'avance qu'on peut le croire… »

Il se pencha alors discrètement vers les cartes qui étaient étendues en face de lui sur la table et constata que plusieurs montraient des plans de la ville tandis que d'autres schématisaient les galeries des anciennes mines. Il vit alors que sur l'une d'elle se trouvait marqué d'une croix le fameux bâtiment D5 où tout s'était joué le matin même et vit qu'à proximité se trouvait un ancien puits de mine.

« Autant commencer par là… Ils ont bien dû passer par quelque part pour accéder aux galeries. », se dit-il avant de sourire légèrement en pensant que toutes ses réflexions ne serviraient peut-être à rien étant donné qu'il doutait que Miles le laissât entreprendre quoi que ce soit et préférerait sans doute se débarrasser de lui avant d'avoir d'autres ennuis.

« Navré, miss Morton. », songea soudain Kimblee en fermant les yeux. « Ce n'est sans doute pas vous qui me tuerez. »

La dite Julia ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que l'alchimiste mais était restée avec les frères Elric et Meyer. Elle était assise aux côtés de son collègue sur une des nombreuses caisses en bois qui contenaient le matériel que les soldats avaient amené depuis la forteresse. Et tout comme Kimblee, elle essayait de faire le point après tout ce qu'elle avait appris en si peu de temps, sans compter que sa blessure s'était réveillée et allié au fait qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche, elle souffrait maintenant d'un mal de tête insupportable. Cependant, sa résolution de tuer Kimblee n'avait pas flanché, mais c'était surtout les événements de la matinée qui la chamboulaient.

« Miles est d'origine ishbale. », songea-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas important mais à présent, je comprends mieux certaine des réactions de Kimblee en ce qui le concerne… Et puis il y a ses gardes du corps qui ressemblent à de véritables animaux. J'ai bien fait de ne pas me frotter à eux, ils ont vraiment l'air balèze. »

Il y avait ensuite les révélations du docteur Marcoh car l'homme qui les avait interpellés était bien le scientifique. Il avait assuré qu'il avait besoin de Scar pour déchiffrer des notes en ishbal ancien qui pourraient aider à sauver le pays. Puis il y avait eu cette petite fille de Xing et son étrange chat bigarré dont elle n'avait pas compris le rôle mais qui détiendrait des techniques permettant peut-être aux frères Elric de récupérer leurs corps. Et enfin, ils avaient décidé de laisser Winry Rockbell partir avec Scar. Julia espérait vivement qu'ils n'avaient pas commis une erreur, même si elle ne serait pas toute seule avec lui. Et sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, elle repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé avec Alphonse Elric qui avait convaincu les deux hommes de Kimblee de se ranger à leurs côtés.

« Il est vide à l'intérieur… », se dit Julia en jetant un rapide coup d'œil du côté du cadet des Elric. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où il avait enlevé son casque pour montrer aux deux chimères que lui aussi voudrait bien récupérer son vrai corps et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frissonner en comprenant que l'armure était vide.

« Tout le monde pense qu'il est caché dedans, même moi j'y ai cru. », pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux alors que sa tête continuait à la lancer. « Mais c'est vide, désespérément vide. »

C'est à ce moment que le commandant Miles entra pour annoncer aux frères Elric la convocation de son supérieur à Central, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude que Julia ressentait déjà d'avoir laissé partir la jeune fille avec le criminel ishbal. Mais ce qui la porta à son paroxysme fut d'entendre l'officier parler de la venue de soldats de Central à la place du général Armstrong et le danger que Winry et les autres couraient donc en se rendant là-bas pratiquement les yeux fermés.

« Il faut entrer en contact avec eux. », fit Ed en réfléchissant alors que Julia et Meyer s'était levés pour se rapprocher afin d'écouter la conversation et si possible aider à trouver une solution.

« Mais comment ? », répondit Miles. « Ils n'ont même pas de radio et c'est impossible de les suivre avec cette tempête. »

« Même si j'ai peu de chances de les retrouver, je dois y aller ! », lança Ed mais sa proposition fut rejeté instantanément étant donné le danger que cela représentait de se balader dehors par un temps comme celui-là.

« Il reste… une solution. », commença Al en se désignant. « Vous oubliez que mon corps ne se fatigue jamais et ne souffre pas du froid. »

« Quoi ! », cria Ed. « Même si c'est le cas, c'est dangereux ! Imagine que tu te perdes, on ne te retrouverait pas avant des heures, voire des jours ! »

« Mais c'est le seul moyen ! », affirma le cadet. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Winry et les autres se faire prendre au piège alors qu'ils viennent à peine d'échapper à Kimblee. »

« Je sais. », fit son frère en baissant la tête de dépit. « Mais Kimblee va se rendre compte de ta disparition. On a réussi à le tromper une fois mais à présent, il doit être sur ses gardes et il verra tout de suite que tu n'es plus là. »

« Euh… Un soldat pourrait peut-être prendre sa place. », hasarda Julia. Tous se retournèrent vers elle et attendirent qu'elle s'explique. « Tu es alchimiste, non ? Tu ne pourrais pas recréer une copie de l'armure de ton frère pour qu'un soldat s'y glisse ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! », s'écria Ed. « C'est une bonne idée mais il va nous falloir un soldat assez fort pour la porter. Elle est assez lourde quand on y réfléchit. »

« Je peux peut-être m'en occuper. », proposa Meyer qui voulait aussi donner un coup de main, motivé par la possibilité de jouer un nouveau tour à Kimblee.

« Non. », fit Miles. « Kimblee vous connait aussi. S'il voit que vous n'êtes plus là, il pensera aussitôt à un coup fourré. Mieux vaut employer un soldat qu'il n'a pas autant côtoyé. Peters, vous vous en chargerez. »

« À vos ordres ! », lança le militaire. Meyer était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouer ce rôle mais, à la grande surprise de Julia, il ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête devant les explications de Miles, se disant qu'il trouverait sûrement un autre moyen de se rendre utile.

« Bien. », dit l'officier en se tournant vers Alphonse. « Je vais te donner une carte et une boussole pour que tu puisses retrouver ton chemin, tu ne dois surtout pas les perdre. »

« D'accord. », répondit Al avant de se retourner vers son frère. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, grand frère. »

« Ouais. », fit simplement Ed en voyant son cadet suivre le commandant afin qu'il lui explique le système des repères sur le chemin entre Baskool et la forteresse, mais aussi pour qu'il lui fournisse des vivres et du matériel pour le groupe car ils en auraient besoin maintenant qu'ils allaient changer de destination.

Julia espérait aussi que tout se passerait bien et fixa un instant la seule fenêtre de la pièce où ils se trouvaient pour voir que la tempête n'était pas prête de se calmer. Elle soupira et alla se rassoir pour attendre car c'était la seule chose à faire pour le moment. Son mal de tête s'était un peu calmé mais elle redoutait qu'il ne revienne encore plus fort une fois qu'elle serait ressortie. Elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien ce qu'il en serait mais ne voulait surtout pas que cela la gène dans son plan.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que le commandant Miles va décider à propos de Kimblee. Il sait très bien qu'il est dangereux. », songea Julia qui vit alors revenir l'officier qui indiqua d'un signe de tête que le cadet des frères Elric venait de partir. Ed lui répondit par un même hochement de tête et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle tenta sa chance.

« Commandant... », commença la jeune femme à l'adresse de son supérieur. « Qu'allez-vous faire avec Kimblee ? Je veux dire, il est dangereux, non ? »

Le commandant ne répondit tout d'abord pas mais il était soulagé de voir que Julia ne semblait plus autant en admiration devant l'alchimiste écarlate.

« Elle aura écouté mon avertissement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça aurait été dommage de devoir s'occuper d'elle aussi. », songea-t-il avant de se décider à répondre. « Je pense que nous devrions le neutraliser. Mais pour ça, nous devons d'abord l'empêcher d'utiliser son alchimie, je suppose. Et nous ne savons même pas comment elle fonctionne. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. », fit Ed en s'adressant à tous. « Pendant qu'il discutait avec moi hier soir, j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer ses cercles à loisir. Je peux vous en expliquer le fonctionnement si vous voulez. »

« Oui. À partir de là, nous essayerons de trouver son point faible. », répliqua Miles alors que le Fullmetal Alchemist se lançait dans une explication sur la façon dont leur ennemi utilisait son alchimie. Julia écoutait attentivement étant donné que si elle devait se retrouver face à l'alchimiste écarlate pour le tuer, elle devait être prête à tout. Heureusement pour elle mais aussi pour les autres, Ed utilisa des termes simples et n'entra pas dans les détails, un peu comme Kimblee l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

« Donc… », commença Miles. « Il suffirait de l'empêcher de se servir de l'une de ses deux mains. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. », songea alors Julia tout en réfléchissant déjà à un moyen d'y parvenir étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas être comptée parmi les victimes de Kimblee si les choses se passaient mal.

« En temps normal, oui... », fit Ed. « C'est ce qu'il faudrait faire mais… »

« Mais… ? », demanda soudainement Meyer qui se tenait à côté de Julia mais que la jeune femme avait momentanément oublié à cause de ses propres réflexions.

« Eh bien… », dit le Fullmetal Alchemist d'un air ennuyé. « Le vrai problème dans toute cette histoire… C'est que Kimblee détient la pierre philosophale. »

En entendant cela, Julia releva vivement la tête, ainsi que Meyer et les autres soldats mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : si les autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la pierre philosophale, Julia en avait eu un aperçu la nuit précédente. Mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'Ed sache que Kimblee en avait une en sa possession qui la choquait le plus mais le fait que personne ne connaissait apparemment l'existence de la seconde.

« Je devrais peut-être leur en parler. », songea-t-elle alors qu'Ed se lançait dans une rapide explication sur la nature de la pierre. « Ils ont le droit de savoir que Kimblee en possède une seconde, ça pourrait jouer contre eux. »

« J'aime comme tu te mets à l'écart avec ce "eux". », lui lança une petite voix, tandis que Julia se coupait de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. De l'extérieur, elle aurait donné l'impression d'écouter ce que disait l'alchimiste, tout en réfléchissant. Mais de l'intérieur, elle l'ignorait complètement, trop plongée dans ses propres pensées.

« Je ne me mets pas à l'écart. », s'offusqua la jeune femme. « C'est juste que… »

« Je te défends de leur en parler ! », lui lança soudain la petite voix. « Kimblee t'a fait confiance en te les confiant après son accident et en t'expliquant leur rôle cette nuit… De la même manière qu'Edward Elric, voire le commandant Miles te font confiance malgré le fait que tu leur semblais très proche de lui. Ne gâche pas tout. »

« Mais je ne peux pas les laisser dans l'ignorance. », se dit Julia. « Il est dangereux, et encore plus avec deux d'entre elles. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? », répliqua la petite voix. « Tu sais à quel point Kimblee tient à ces pierres… Ça ne te ferait rien de tout leur révéler, comme ça, d'un coup ? »

« Eh bien… », songea Julia.

« Sans compter que tu devrais expliquer comment tu le sais », lança la petite voix d'un ton moqueur, avant de se taire.

« Pfff… », fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules mentalement. « Je n'aurais qu'à leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé au moment de l'accident de train, et pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. C'est tout. »

Pourtant, elle ressentait à présent un étrange sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de parler de ce qu'elle savait. Après tout, en y repensant, Kimblee lui avait quand même dit tout ce qu'il savait ou du moins le pensait-elle, et cela sans émettre la moindre objection finalement. Sa conscience avait raison en lui disant qu'il lui avait fait confiance et que même si elle voulait plus que tout se débarrasser de lui à présent, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le trahir, pas comme ça en tout cas. Elle décida donc de ne rien révéler d'inapproprié.

« J'espère juste que cela n'aura pas de conséquences trop fâcheuses. », conclut-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se raccrocher à la conversation qui se tenait devant elle.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. », fit la petite voix en revenant à la charge. « Et tu vois que j'avais raison en disant que tu tiens encore un peu à lui. »

« Et tu vois ça où ? », demanda Julia, encore inconsciente du fait qu'elle se parlait en fait à elle-même.

« Oh, on ne me la fait pas, à moi. », répliqua la petite voix. « Tu l'appelles pour lui rappeler de rentrer à cause de la tempête et maintenant tu renonces à leur parler d'un de ses secrets. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Bien sûr… Si tu veux. », répondit la jeune femme qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire vu qu'elle savait que c'était en partie vrai. Pourtant, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas à elle-même. « De toute façon, j'ai dit aussi que ma résolution était prise et que Kimblee devrait mourir aujourd'hui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Oui, tu dis ça maintenant. », fit la petite voix d'un ton assez sombre. « Mais tu flancheras le moment venu, fais-moi confiance… Tout simplement parce qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas le tuer… »

« Je n'y crois pas. Je suis plus forte que ça. », dit le soldat.

« Nous verrons bien. », lança la petite voix.

« Je suis plus forte que ça… n'est-ce pas ? », hésita de nouveau Julia. Elle secoua alors légèrement la tête et regarda de nouveau dehors pour constater que le vent n'avait pas encore faibli. « Il est temps que cette tempête se termine… Je dois savoir si je suis capable de le tuer ou pas… Je dois savoir et personne ne m'en empêchera. »


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 24 où les choses sérieuses commencent mais je sens que je vais en tuer certains avec la façon dont je termine ça XD Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, l'heure de la torture commence... Bwahahahaha !**

**Bref, merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fic, les statistiques sont de plus en plus impressionnantes, mais n'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser un petit mot après votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^ Et merci à ceux qui en laissent d'ailleurs.  
**

**En parlant de ça, si les vacances approchent pour certains, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, je vais être de plus en plus occupée et ça jusqu'au mois de septembre. Aussi, ne demandez pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera parce que j'ai aussi d'autre chose à faire que cette fic. Soyez compréhensifs ^_^' Et je vais l'annoncer directement: le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le 9 juillet !**

** manga-powa: en ce qui concerne la fin, j'ai déjà décidé de ce que je vais faire mais comme tout bon auteur, je ne vais pas divulguer l'info. Tu verras à ce moment-là (en fait trois personnes savent: moi, mon bêta-lecteur et encore une autre personne) ^_^'**

**Et d'ailleurs, merci à mon bêta-lecteur pour ses précieux conseils et bien sûr, FMA ne m'appartient pas (c'est fini T_T).  
**

**Bref, je crois que tout est dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne Japan Expo pour ceux qui y vont et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24**

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Les tempêtes durent combien de temps dans cette maudite région ? », maugréa Meyer pour lui-même alors qu'il était assis sur une caisse, toujours dans la même pièce. « J'ai l'impression que ça va faire des heures qu'on attend. »

Il jeta un œil aux autres personnes présentes, se demandant une nouvelle fois combien de temps ils allaient encore devoir patienter avant de pouvoir sortir et tenter de se débarrasser de Kimblee. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce que le commandant Miles avait en tête à propos de l'alchimiste écarlate mais pour lui, mêmes les solutions extrêmes étaient acceptables et avaient même sa préférence.

« De toute façon, que ça soit moi qui m'en occupe ou un autre, le plus important est qu'il nous fiche la paix au final. », songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Julia. Elle n'avait pas bougé de son siège depuis qu'elle s'y était rassise après la conversation qui avait suivi le départ d'Al et tout comme lui, elle avait suivi la création de la seconde armure et les essais pour voir comment Peters s'en sortait. Pourtant, Meyer trouvait qu'elle tirait une drôle de tête, sans songer que sa blessure pourrait en être la cause. Aussi s'imagina-t-il qu'elle ressentait encore le contrecoup des événements de la nuit, bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé de bien particulier en dehors des révélations de Kimblee.

« Il va être grand temps qu'il débarrasse le plancher, celui-là. », songea-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude. « Si jamais le commandant Miles veut quand même le garder en vie, je proposerai d'en finir… Plus le temps de tergiverser, surtout avec ce que les frères Elric ont raconté tout à l'heure. »

Meyer avait aussi assisté à l'explication qui avait suivi l'arrivée du docteur Marcoh dans le bâtiment où ils avaient trouvé Scar et ne savait pas encore très bien comment réagir. Le jeune homme avait décidé il y a longtemps déjà de vouer sa vie à aider et protéger les habitants d'Amestris et l'armée lui avait alors semblé être un excellent moyen. Pourtant, savoir à présent que les hauts gradés faisaient partie d'un complot mené par des êtres immortels et qu'ils étaient donc des pourris qui se moquaient du sort des autres ne l'enchantait pas. Par conséquent, il s'était promis d'aider Ed et Al, ainsi que leurs compagnons à sauver le pays, même s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Bah au moins, Raven a déjà passé l'arme à gauche… », songea-t-il avec satisfaction. « Ça en fera déjà un de moins. »

Le jeune homme pensa à nouveau qu'il était également temps de s'occuper de Kimblee et sentit alors sa colère envers l'alchimiste revenir d'un coup en voyant la tête que tirait toujours Julia. Mais il se força à se calmer comme il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres. À contrario, son impatience reprit le dessus car non seulement ils devaient tous rester à l'intérieur mais en plus, il n'avait personne à qui parler pour décharger sa frustration : le commandant Miles était tout de même son supérieur, Peters était occupé avec le Fullmetal Alchemist et sa collègue ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il décida donc de quitter la pièce quelques instants pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et se changer les idées, même si ne pas pouvoir sortir restait son principal problème.

Julia le vit alors se lever et haussa les sourcils de surprise sans que son collègue ne le voie. Celui-ci salua le commandant Miles d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas plus de lui, pensant, à raison, qu'il devait commencer à en avoir assez de cette attente interminable. Elle se retourna une fois qu'il fut sorti et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Si au moins il était un peu plus observateur, il aurait vu que la tempête commence à se calmer. », songea-t-elle en soupirant. « Ce qui veut dire qu'on va bientôt pouvoir s'occuper de Kimblee. »

Tout comme Meyer, Julia ne savait pas très bien ce que le commandant Miles avait voulu dire par "neutraliser" et elle espérait qu'il éclaircisse ses propos avant que le temps ne s'améliore, ne serait-ce que pour savoir quelle attitude elle devrait adopter. Pourtant, elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce que les soldats de Briggs préparaient car seuls deux choix s'imposaient à eux en ce qui concernait l'alchimiste écarlate : soit ils le laissaient en vie, soit ils le tuaient. Et même si la seconde possibilité l'arrangeait, la jeune femme n'en était pas moins contrariée.

« S'ils le laissent en vie, disons pour lui soutirer des informations ou autre, je ne pourrai jamais le tuer ou c'est moi qui vais avoir des ennuis. », se dit-elle en constatant d'un rapide coup d'œil que le vent avait subitement cessé de souffler. « Mais s'ils essaient de se débarrasser de lui définitivement et qu'ils y parviennent, je ne saurai jamais si j'en suis moi-même capable… Quelle plaie toute cette histoire ! »

Julia était déterminée à s'occuper elle-même de Kimblee. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de laisser faire les soldats de Briggs et de regarder mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Quoiqu'on en dise et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende encore compte, l'alchimiste écarlate était toujours très important pour elle et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions : serait-elle capable de le tuer ? Saurait-elle lui faire face et presser la gâchette ? Et surtout, quel serait sa réaction, à lui ?

« Il doit déjà avoir deviné qu'on va probablement tenter de le tuer… Reste à voir comment il va se sortir de là. », songea-t-elle en se levant tandis que Peters et le commandant Miles constataient à leur tour que la tempête était terminée. La jeune femme attendit alors de voir s'ils allaient discuter du sort de Kimblee et ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle entendit les ordres de l'officier, même s'ils n'étaient pas plus précis qu'auparavant.

« Mais ça veut dire quoi "s'occuper" pour lui ? », pensa-t-elle avec mécontentement tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué d'appeler un chat, un chat. »

« Commandant Miles… », intervint alors le Fullmetal Alchemist. « Quand vous dites "s'occuper d'eux", ça signifie que vous allez les tuer ? »

« Ah ! », songea alors Julia en attendant fébrilement la réponse de Miles. « Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à me poser la question. »

« En effet. », répondit l'officier.

La jeune femme écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux mais ne fit aucun mouvement afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres et par conséquent de leur faire comprendre que l'idée de les voir tuer Kimblee à sa place l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Elle réajusta son manteau et resserra son col pendant que Miles et Ed discutaient encore et finit par sortir de la pièce car elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fronçait toujours les sourcils et sentait que son mal de tête allait bientôt revenir. Pourtant, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les événements qui allaient suivre.

« Ils vont donc le tuer eux-mêmes. », songea-t-elle en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la pièce principale, où était resté l'alchimiste pendant toute la durée de la tempête. « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire en même temps ? Je ne peux tout de même pas leur dire que je veux m'en occuper moi-même, ils vont me rire au nez. Et merde ! J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais ça m'énerve de me faire couper l'herbe sous le pied comme ça ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Kimblee s'en sorte par lui-même… »

Julia soupira de mécontentement et entra dans la pièce pour constater que la plupart des soldats ne s'y trouvaient plus, ce qui était aussi le cas de l'alchimiste écarlate et des deux chimères. Elle ne vit pas non plus Meyer et supposa qu'il avait dû être un des premiers à sortir étant donné l'impatience qu'il avait montré ces dernières heures. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se décida elle aussi à quitter la maison, en croisant les doigts pour que son mal de tête ne revînt pas trop vite à la charge. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et constata que les préparatifs pour la suite de la mission aillaient bon train : de nombreux soldats se rassemblaient, sûrement pour vérifier que les effectifs étaient au complet tandis que d'autres s'occupaient du ravitaillement et du matériel. Elle vit aussi Meyer qui discutaient avec plusieurs soldats du groupe Charlie et décida de les rejoindre en attendant que le commandant Miles, voire Kimblee ne donne ses ordres.

« Tiens, mais où est-il au fait celui-là ? », se demanda-t-elle en cherchant discrètement l'alchimiste du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait en fait à quelques mètres devant elle et lui tournait le dos. Il était seul, ce qui étonna Julia vu qu'elle s'attendait à le trouver en compagnie des deux dernières chimères. La jeune femme le fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers lui car elle devait le dépasser pour rejoindre Meyer. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, une drôle de sensation s'empara d'elle, comme si elle était ravie de se retrouver un très court instant seule avec lui, sans chimères ou Meyer pour l'ennuyer

« C'est ridicule. », songea-t-elle alors que la distance qui les séparait diminuait. « Je ne me dirige pas vers lui pour lui parler, je ne fais que passer à côté. »

« Oui, oui. », lui lança la petite voix. « C'est ce qu'on va voir. ». Mais Julia n'eut pas le temps d'étouffer sa conscience étant donné qu'elle se tut instantanément lorsque la jeune femme arriva à la hauteur de Kimblee. Elle s'arrêta net mais continua de regarder droit devant elle, comme si l'alchimiste n'était pas présent et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Julia, poussée par son envie de voir l'écarlate échapper aux balles des soldats de Briggs, le mit en garde :

« Ils vont essayer de vous tuer. »

Et elle se remit en marche immédiatement, sans attendre de réaction ou de réponse de la part de Kimblee. Celui-ci la regarda donc s'éloigner vers Meyer et le groupe de soldats avec qui le jeune homme parlait. L'alchimiste affichait une mine surprise, non pas à cause de l'avertissement de la jeune femme vu qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps que le commandant Miles allait essayer de le faire abattre mais parce que cette mise en garde venait de Julia elle-même.

« Et moi qui croyait qu'elle ne voudrait plus m'adresser la parole… », songea-t-il avec un léger sourire alors que son humeur s'améliorait soudain. « Voilà qui est intéressant. Je pense que les prochaines heures vont être riches en événements... et en enseignements. »

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva le commandant Miles qui donna l'ordre à ses hommes de commencer à fouiller la ville une nouvelle fois, après avoir vérifié et conclu que les effectifs étaient au complet. Kimblee vit aussi arriver Ed et son "frère" mais n'y fit pas plus attention, bien qu'il trouvât la démarche du cadet plus claudicante que d'habitude. Il décida plutôt de se mettre en route vers son objectif, l'ancien puits de mine qu'il avait repéré près du bâtiment D5, en espérant pouvoir se débarrasser des soldats de Briggs qu'il trouvait maintenant encombrant, voire dangereux.

De leur côté, Meyer et Julia étaient restés avec le commandant Miles et les frères Elric qui avaient décidé de suivre Kimblee, dans l'attente d'une ouverture. De plus, si l'un voulait se rendre utile pour se débarrasser de l'alchimiste, l'autre voulait savoir comment allaient tourner les choses et voir ce que l'écarlate allait faire maintenant qu'elle l'avait prévenu.

« Bravo ! », lui dit la petite voix. « Tu vois que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à le voir mourir. »

« Pfff… », répliqua la jeune femme. « Je lui ai dit ça uniquement pour pouvoir le tuer moi-même après. »

« C'est ça… Je te crois. », fit la petite voix d'un ton moqueur.

Cependant, alors que Julia allait encore tenter de se justifier, elle vit le commandant Miles changer de direction et cesser de suivre Kimblee et ses chimères. Elle fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Meyer qui, lui, avait suivi ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi on ne suit plus Kimblee ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait machinalement l'officier de Briggs et ses hommes.

« Parce qu'il se doute de quelque chose et qu'on doit le prendre de vitesse et trouver un bon endroit si on veut réussir à le tuer. », expliqua le jeune homme.

« Oups… », pensa Julia en écarquillant les yeux. « J'espère que personne ne m'a vu lui parler… Il ne manquerait plus qu'on m'accuse de l'avoir prévenu. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu as fait, ma grande. », intervint à nouveau la petite voix.

« Oh comme s'il ne se doutait pas déjà de ce qui va se passer. », répliqua la jeune femme alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers un bâtiment situé juste en face du puits de mine qu'avait repéré Kimblee. Il dominait une large esplanade, ce qui laissait la possibilité à plusieurs tireurs de se positionner pour abattre l'alchimiste. Le commandant Miles donna alors l'ordre à ses soldats d'encercler l'endroit et lui-même resta avec Peters. Cela lui donnait la possibilité d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation étant donné la position plus que stratégique de la maison où le tireur s'était déjà engouffré, toujours déguisé en Al. Une fois arrivés au bon étage, Meyer aida Peters à sortir de la fausse armure et le soldat prit immédiatement position, attendant que leur ennemi se présente devant lui.

« Bon il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… », songea Julia fébrilement. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à travers sa poitrine tant elle était nerveuse. Elle ne voulait pas voir Kimblee mourir et si elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'elle voulait le tuer elle-même, une partie d'elle savait que c'était pour d'autres raisons. « Il ne doit pas mourir… Pas maintenant… Je suppose que s'il a compris les intentions du commandant Miles comme je l'espère, il a bien dû imaginer un plan pour s'en sortir. »

Ils virent alors déboucher sur la place Kimblee et ses acolytes à qui l'alchimiste donna des ordres. Mais alors que les tireurs se mettaient en place, Meyer eut la surprise d'apercevoir également Ed qui commença à discuter avec l'écarlate. Le soldat pensait qu'il les avait suivis et ce n'est donc qu'à ce moment-là qu'il constata son absence à leurs côtés.

« Mais que fait-il là ? », demanda Meyer à voix basse. « Il ne va tout de même pas l'affronter ? »

« Non. », répondit calmement Miles. « En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de ses intentions réelles : nous faire gagner du temps pour que nos tireurs se positionnent ou nous en faire perdre vu qu'il n'aime pas l'idée de tuer quelqu'un, même Kimblee. »

« Ouais, sauf qu'avec l'alchimiste écarlate, c'est du suicide que de vouloir l'épargner. », répliqua le jeune homme. « Ce type n'est pas droit dans ses bottes. Il ne l'a pas encore compris ? »

« Je pense que oui… Mais mettez-vous à sa place, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. », expliqua l'officier alors que la conversation entre les deux alchimistes se poursuivait.

« Mouais… », fit Meyer sans lâcher des yeux les deux silhouettes qui se dressaient en contrebas. De son côté, Julia se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se dire entre Kimblee et le Fullmetal Alchemist même si elle n'avait pas les idées très claires tant son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose : la survie de l'écarlate. Comme les autres pourtant, elle regardait ce qui se passait plus bas quand elle vit soudain Kimblee écarter les bras.

« Il va… ? », pensa-t-elle avant qu'une déflagration ne se produise et qu'un énorme jet de vapeur ne s'élève. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et perdit de vue Kimblee et Ed.

« Merde ! », songea-t-elle. « C'est bien la peine qu'il survive si je le perds aussitôt. »

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et s'élança à toute vitesse alors que les autres soldats se remettaient de leur surprise. Pourtant, Meyer eut le temps de voir la jeune femme quitter la pièce et se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, oubliant complètement le commandant Miles et les autres soldats, positionnés un peu partout.

« Morton ! », cria le jeune homme. « Reviens ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit même pas alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop concentrée sur son but : retrouver Kimblee.

« Je ne dois pas le perdre. Si je ne le retrouve pas avant qu'il pénètre dans la mine, c'est terminé. », pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait presque au rez-de-chaussée. « Vite ! »

Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de sortir car un main puissante se referma sur son bras et la stoppa net.

« Morton ! », fit Meyer alors que la jeune femme se retournait, presque à bout de souffle. « Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement, en te précipitant dehors comme ça ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! », répliqua-t-elle, presque en criant. « Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! », demanda le jeune homme, soudain inquiet de voir l'état d'excitation de sa collègue. « Si c'est à propos de Kimblee, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire. On va le coincer. »

« Lâche-moi ! », ordonna une seconde fois Julia en tirant sur son bras. Comme il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, Meyer ne la retint pas plus longtemps mais pour l'empêcher de partir, il la saisit par les épaules.

« Ecoute, je sais que ça doit être frustrant après ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe… », commença le jeune homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la jeune femme se dégagea en hurlant cette fois :

« Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder, Meyer ! Pour la dernière fois, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Et comme pour lui indiquer qu'il la gênait, Julia le poussa violemment, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre. Il affichait maintenant une mine effarée vu que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait agir de la sorte. Pourtant, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il était déjà trop tard : la jeune femme était sortie et avait pénétré dans l'épais nuage de vapeur.

« Morton ! », hurla-t-il alors, sans succès.

Lorsque Julia arriva dehors, elle essaya de se repérer mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut Meyer qui l'appelait, le commandant Miles et ses soldats qui arrivaient et des bruits de luttes sur sa droite. Elle ignora Meyer et les soldats de Briggs, se disant qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour et avança lentement, en espérant ne pas être prise au milieu du combat qui se déroulait là.

« Je suppose que Kimblee a dû lancer ses chimères à l'attaque… », songea-t-elle en manquant de tomber. « Mais où peut-il être maintenant ? »

Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir vu l'entrée du puits, un peu plus vers la droite mais la visibilité étant très réduite à cause de la vapeur, elle mit un temps fou à y arriver, sans compter qu'elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Finalement, et après avoir vaguement entendu Ed avertir les soldats du danger de la situation, elle pénétra dans les bâtiments qui abritaient la mine.

« Bon et maintenant… ? », se dit-elle. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les empreintes de pas que l'écarlate avait laissé dans la neige. Elle sourit en secouant la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi imprudent… Merci, monsieur Kimblee. »

Elle suivit alors les traces et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment, des bruits de lutte se faisaient de plus en plus précis.

« Il serait en train de se battre ? », songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « À moins que ça ne soit toujours le Fullmetal Alchemist et les deux chimères… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer plus loin car une puissante explosion secoua tout le bâtiment, faisant s'effondrer une partie du toit et les installations minières. Julia se protégea du mieux qu'elle le put en s'accroupissant et en s'entourant la tête des bras et attendit que ça se calme, priant pour ne pas être ensevelie vivante sous les décombres. Finalement, après de longues minutes, plus rien ne bougea et le silence se fit. La jeune femme releva alors lentement la tête pour constater que le couloir où elle se trouvait ne s'était miraculeusement pas effondré. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée et que le sol ainsi que les murs et le plafond ne menaçaient pas de s'effondrer directement, elle se remit en marche à la recherche de Kimblee.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle évitait de nombreux gravas. « Ça ne peut être que de l'alchimie, je suppose… Mais qui l'a activée, Kimblee ou le Fullmetal ? »

La jeune femme continua à parcourir le bâtiment, marchant avec précaution car elle devait éviter les débris qui jonchaient maintenant les couloirs, sans compter que certains pans de mur menaçaient de s'effondrer au moindre passage. Au bout de quelques instants, elle déboucha sur une salle assez vaste et aperçut Kimblee à proximité d'un trou béant. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué sa présence mais elle profita qu'il lui tournait le dos pour sortir son arme et la pointer vers lui, tout en la chargeant en un "clic" caractéristique.

« Ne bougez plus, Kimblee ! », lui lança Julia en se rapprochant quelque peu. « À nous deux maintenant. », songea-t-elle aussitôt alors que l'alchimiste ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir à tous ! Merci de votre patience, voici tout de suite le chapitre 25, sans doute mon préféré parce que je vais encore vous faire souffrir... Pas à cause de la fin mais à cause de ce qui s'y passe XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review sur le 24 mais aussi depuis le tout premier chapitre parce que j'ai dépassé les 50 reviews et je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais autant au départ. Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite continuera à vous plaire ^_^**

**Merci à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours là pour me conseiller et bien sûr, FMA ne m'appartient pas (évidemment, imaginez un peu les royalties lol).**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous annonce que le chapitre 26 arrivera le 23 juillet.

* * *

****Chapitre 25**

Cela faisait déjà quelques instants que Julia avait ordonné à Kimblee de ne plus bouger et elle commençait à se demander s'il allait quand même se retourner. Le silence était tombé après le vacarme assourdissant qui avait suivi l'explosion et les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre à présent étaient ceux des quelques gravats qui continuaient de tomber. La jeune femme fixait toujours Kimblee qui ne semblait pas donner signe de vie, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et que son cœur battait la chamade à cause de l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait au vu de la situation. Finalement, l'alchimiste se retourna en affichant un petit sourire.

« Miss Morton… », fit-il lentement une fois qu'il se fut complètement retourné. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouver là ? »

Julia déglutit mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de pointer son arme sur l'écarlate alors que celui-ci continuait de la regarder avec un sourire presque moqueur. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle, ce qui contraria la jeune femme.

« Il ne me prend pas au sérieux ! », songea-t-elle avec mécontentement. « Il suffit de voir la tête qu'il fait… Mais il va voir un peu. »

Julia s'avança alors de quelques pas et fut soulagée de voir que non seulement ses jambes ne l'avaient pas lâchées mais qu'en plus, elle ne tremblait pas, ce qui l'aurait rendue encore moins crédible. Finalement, elle se décida aussi à prendre la parole, en espérant que sa voix ne flanchât pas.

« Vous avez eu de la chance jusqu'ici… Vous avez échappé aux soldats de Briggs et manifestement au Fullmetal Alchemist. », dit-elle, même si elle ne se souciait pas vraiment du sort du jeune garçon pour le moment. « Mais je ne vous laisserai pas repartir. »

« Vraiment ? », fit Kimblee d'un ton plus sombre alors que son sourire disparaissait. Il ne savait pas encore si Julia comptait aller jusqu'au bout mais une chose était sure, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle. « Vous avez l'intention de me tuer alors que tout à l'heure vous m'avez mis en garde contre les intentions du commandant Miles… »

« Parfaitement ! », répliqua Julia d'une voix forte.

« Vous vous rendez compte que cela n'a pas de sens ? », demanda l'écarlate en se rapprochant d'elle de quelques pas.

« Restez où vous êtes ! », ordonna la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas que l'alchimiste se rapproche encore car elle se méfiait de lui mais en plus, elle savait inconsciemment que la proximité de l'écarlate lui avait toujours fait perdre ses moyens. « J'ai délibérément décidé de vous prévenir parce que je veux vous tuer moi-même. Ne cherchez pas d'autre explication ! »

« Ah vous voulez… », commença Kimblee en retrouvant soudain le sourire. « Pardonnez-moi de vous le dire mais tout ça est très… égoïste. »

Julia se figea à la façon dont l'alchimiste venait de lui renvoyer les propos qu'elle lui avait elle-même lancés à la figure la nuit précédente alors qu'il venait de terminer ses explications. Pourtant, elle se reprit rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de répondre violement :

« Comment osez-vous me dire ça ! Ne me comparez pas à vous ! »

« Mais je ne fais que constater un fait : vous avez refusé que les tireurs de Briggs se chargent de m'abattre uniquement pour pouvoir vous mesurer à moi. », expliqua l'écarlate en tentant de contourner la jeune femme, mouvement qui ne donna aucun résultat étant donné que Julia se déplaça pour garder l'alchimiste bien en face d'elle. « Si votre action était aussi altruiste que vous le pensez, vous vous seriez contentée de regarder le commandant Miles ordonner à son tireur de presser la détente et tout aurait été réglé. »

« Je… », commença Julia mais elle ne put pas continuer tant les paroles de Kimblee l'avait atteinte. Elle stoppa net ses mouvements et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Non… Il ne peut pas avoir raison… J'aurais fait tout ça pour moi ? Je ne suis tout de même pas si égoïste… »

« Bien sûr que si ! », intervint soudain une petite voix. « Tout tourne autour de toi depuis votre discussion de cette nuit : il s'est moqué de **moi**, **je** dois faire quelque chose, **je** vais le tuer moi-même, **je** dois empêcher les autres d'intervenir, etc… Il a raison, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant ? », se demanda alors Julia qui ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre. « Non, il essaie juste de détourner mon attention… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. », lui lança la petite voix d'un ton ferme.

« Allons, ne doutez pas de vous comme ça », reprit soudain l'alchimiste tout en continuant à se rapprocher lentement de la jeune femme qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter tant elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. « C'est vrai que ça peut surprendre quand on ne s'y attend pas mais dites-vous que vous avez toujours été ainsi. Vous ne le saviez pas, c'est tout. »

Julia leva alors vers lui un regard presque paniqué, tout en abaissant légèrement son arme. Mais en voyant la mine presque amusée de Kimblee qui s'était encore rapproché d'elle pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, elle fronça les sourcils et, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, reprit confiance en elle et redressa alors son arme vers Kimblee qui perdit à nouveau son sourire et s'arrêta.

« Elle va finir par me forcer à être sérieux… », pensa alors l'écarlate en soupirant.

« Et tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, hein ? », lui lança sa conscience d'un ton mielleux.

« C'est vraiment le moment de m'ennuyer avec ça ! », répliqua Kimblee en reportant son attention sur Julia qui se préparait à dire quelque chose.

« Vous essayez juste de me manipuler ! », lui lança la jeune femme, révoltée. « Je ne suis pas comme vous et quoi que vous disiez ou que vous fassiez, je ne me détournerai pas de mon but. »

« Très bien. », répondit l'alchimiste qui venait d'avoir une idée. « Mais si vous êtes si sure de vous, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore tiré ? »

« Quoi ! », fit Julia, un peu perdue.

« Oui, si vous désirez me tuer, c'est maintenant. », expliqua Kimblee qui eut alors la nette impression d'abattre sa dernière carte avant de devoir devenir sérieux. « N'attendez pas trop ou vous risquez de laisser passer votre chance… À moins que vous ne vouliez pas me tuer… tout au fond de vous. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, de ce que je veux ? », répliqua la jeune femme avec force, sans arrêter de viser l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Oh mais je n'en sais rien. », répondit l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. « Mais je vous le demande : que voulez-vous ? Voulez-vous vraiment me tuer ou pas ? »

« Ne… Vous… », tenta Julia mais cette fois, elle était complètement perdue car les propos de Kimblee faisaient échos à ses propres doutes. « Ce que je veux… ce que je veux… Non, je dois le tuer. »

« Ah oui, moralement parlant, tu devrais le tuer… Tu auras peut-être droit à une médaille en plus… », lança la petite voix toute contente de rebondir sur les propos de l'alchimiste. « Mais réfléchis un peu, tu te vois lui tirer une balle dans la tête, là, tout de suite ? Tu te vois le tuer ? »

Julia s'imagina alors la situation et au moment de presser la détente, un frisson la parcourut et elle secoua vivement la tête sous le regard perplexe de Kimblee qui continuait à se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Il avait vu que la jeune femme avait baissé sa garde suite à sa question et il en avait alors profité pour venir plus près d'elle vu qu'il voulait la désarmer sans avoir à utiliser son alchimie. Et pendant qu'il opérait sa manœuvre, Julia était toujours en proie au doute le plus profond et ne savait plus quoi penser, ni que faire :

« Non… Non… Je ne veux pas le voir mourir... C'est trop dur… Mais il est dangereux, je dois le tuer… »

« Personne ne te l'a demandé », répondit calmement la petite voix. « Ne te sens pas obligée de réparer des torts qui ne te concernent pas de près, sans compter qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment montré menaçant ou dangereux avec toi. »

« Peut-être… Mais si je ne fais rien, le pays entier va disparaitre… Je dois… », tenta de se raisonner la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas Kimblee qui va activer le cercle à ce que je sache ! », répliqua durement la petite voix. « Si tu te souviens bien, il n'est intéressé que par la possibilité de continuer à exercer ses talents d'alchimiste… Donc avec un peu de chance, il se moque aussi en partie de cette histoire. Bon d'accord, il est curieux de voir qui va gagner et la direction que va alors prendre le monde, mais ça s'arrête là. Regarde les choses en face : tu ne veux pas le tuer et tu ne le tueras pas. »

« Non mais… », commença Julia.

« Et surtout ne me dis pas que son caractère pourrait se mettre entre vous ! », continua l'autre. « Regarde au fond de toi et tu verras que sa façon de voir les choses te séduit… En fait, tout te plait en lui et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le tuer. Tout ce que tu désires, c'est… »

Mais la petite voix n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase étant donné que Julia fut tirée de ses pensées par la sensation d'une main qui se pose sur les siennes, Kimblee ayant finalement réussi à se rapprocher assez d'elle pour l'atteindre. Il l'a força alors à lâcher son arme, ce qu'elle fit sans opposer la moindre résistance tant elle était surprise de voir qu'il était si proche d'elle.

« Eh bien, Miss Morton… », commença l'écarlate qu'une curiosité malsaine faisait parler sans vraiment réfléchir. « Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question : que voulez-vous ? »

« Ce que je veux ? », répéta la jeune femme qui fixait maintenant Kimblee dans les yeux. « Je… Je… »

« Vas-y ! Dis-lui ! », cria la petite voix. « DIS-LUI ! »

« Je… », tenta une nouvelle fois le soldat. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait appris et vécu ces dernières 24 heures mais aussi les bons moments qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de l'écarlate depuis leur rencontre. Et alors que certains événements ou informations l'avaient mise hors d'elle au moment de les vivre ou de les apprendre, ils semblaient dérisoires par rapport à ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Et elle en conclut finalement qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si altruiste que cela, au regard de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre sur ses sentiments et ses désirs. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur l'alchimiste qui attendait patiemment que la jeune femme se décidât à lui répondre.

« Je veux rester avec vous. », murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire, se sentant étrangement apaisée d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Kimblee parut quelque peu surpris et se rapprocha encore inconsciemment de la jeune femme qui n'opéra aucun mouvement de recul. Il savait qu'il avait bien entendu mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit précédente. Aussi était-il toujours assez perplexe.

« Vous voulez rester avec moi ? », demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. « Malgré tout ce que je vous ai raconté la nuit dernière ? »

« Oui… », répondit-t-elle calmement.

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes prête à abandonner le côté des humains ? », fit Kimblee au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

Julia secoua la tête et répondit en affichant un petit sourire :

« Disons surtout que je choisis le côté "Kimblee". »

L'alchimiste haussa les sourcils de surprise et ne répondit pas à la jeune femme tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui tienne ces propos. Bien sûr, il avait toujours senti qu'il avait sa place dans le combat qui opposait les humains aux homonculus, mais de là à se considérer comme un côté à lui tout seul, il y avait presque un monde étant donné qu'il avait tout de même fait son choix.

« Intéressant… Même si je préfère me voir comme un arbitre dans tout ça… », songea-t-il en fermant les yeux et en souriant légèrement.

« Pourtant…. », reprit soudain Julia avec amertume. « Quelque chose me tracasse : pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ce que je veux ? Je ne vous intéresse pas puisque vous vous moquez bien du sort des autres, non ? »

« Serait-il possible qu'elle ait fait tout cela parce qu'elle se croyait rejetée ? », se dit alors Kimblee en se rapprochant encore de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient maintenant séparés que par quelques dizaines de centimètres, si bien que l'alchimiste put se pencher à l'oreille de Julia pour lui murmurer sa réponse.

« Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, c'est vrai. », expliqua-t-il, sans voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer. « Mais je vais vous confier quelque chose, Miss Morton: vous n'êtes pas "les autres". »

Un frisson parcourut alors Julia qui jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Kimblee qui se redressait. Ils se regardaient maintenant sans rien dire et l'alchimiste vit un fin sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Oooh il y a du progrès, Solf ! », se moqua la petite voix. « Tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais dit ça à personne ? »

« Oui et je ne le dirai plus à personne… », compléta l'alchimiste avant de reprendre la parole. « Croyez-moi, si vous n'étiez qu'un simple soldat à mes yeux, vous seriez morte à l'instant même où vous avez pointé votre arme sur moi. »

« Alors vous m'avez entendue arriver… et vous auriez pu me tuer sans même le savoir. », lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'était un risque à prendre mais j'avais comme dans l'idée que vous tenteriez quelque chose, vous aussi. », expliqua Kimblee avec un fin sourire.

« C'est ça… », lui répondit franchement Julia. « J'ai juste eu de la chance en somme. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit… », dit l'alchimiste qui ne voulait pas continuer sur le fait qu'il aurait pu faire une bêtise. « Vous êtes plutôt courageuse de venir m'affronter toute seule… avec si peu d'expérience. »

« Ou complètement inconsciente… », répliqua Julia en faisant la moue. « De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de le souligner puisque je n'ai quand même rien fait au final. »

« L'important est que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez vraiment à présent. », lança Kimblee. « J'ai horreur des gens qui ne savent pas se décider. »

Julia lâcha un petit rire en se détournant à la vue de la mine contrarié qu'affichait l'alchimiste à la mention de ce qu'il semblait détester chez certaines personnes.

« Alors il n'aimerait sûrement pas ma petite sœur… », songea-t-elle avec amusement. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers Kimblee qui l'observait toujours de façon intense et lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole :

« Alors vous acceptez que je reste avec vous ? »

« Hmm… », fit l'alchimiste.

« Arrête de te la jouer ! », lui lança une petite voix. « Tu la veux à tes côtés, ça crève les yeux. »

« Je pense que oui. », lui répondit finalement l'écarlate au bout de quelques secondes, en ignorant complètement le commentaire judicieux de sa conscience. « À la seule condition que vous ne tentiez pas de me tuer dès que j'aurai le dos tourné. »

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. », fit Julia en souriant franchement.

« Aussi… », continua Kimblee. « Je vous garde à mes côtés mais êtes-vous sure que vous n'allez pas le regretter ? Sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas mon alchimie pour vous faire plaisir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. », dit la jeune femme en secouant de nouveau la tête. « Et si je veux rester avec vous, ce n'est pas pour vous tourner le dos au moindre problème. J'ai pris ma décision. »

« Même si je suis encore amené à tuer comme je l'ai fait à Ishbal ? », demanda l'écarlate. Il avait la sensation d'aller un peu loin mais il voulait être sûr de ne pas être trahi à un moment ou à un autre.

« Je ne cautionnerai jamais ce que vous y avez fait… », répondit le soldat en baissant les yeux. En s'entendant parler, elle sentit soudain qu'elle avait mûri par rapport à la jeune femme innocente qu'elle était encore la veille au soir, avant qu'elle ne discute avec Kimblee. Elle se sentit alors quelque peu fière. « Mais je suppose que vous ferez ce que vous jugez être votre devoir jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. », répondit l'alchimiste en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous arrêter, sans compter que… », expliqua-t-elle. « Il semblerait que je sois un peu plus égoïste que je ne le pensais. »

« Vous êtes surtout pleine de surprises, Miss Morton. », conclut Kimblee en se penchant vers elle.

« Je pourrais vous dire la même chose. », répliqua Julia en levant légèrement la tête vers l'alchimiste. « Vous cachez bien votre jeu. »

« Et ce n'est pas dénué d'intérêt, quand je vois la façon dont les gens réagissent en découvrant qui je suis vraiment… », continua l'écarlate en se rapprochant encore de la jeune femme si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. « Pourtant, vous êtes bien la première personne à ne pas juger mon caractère comme déviant... C'en est presque déroutant. »

« Eh bien, je dois admettre que vous avez une façon de voir les choses qui est très particulière mais… », expliqua Julia alors qu'une de ses mains venait se poser sur le torse de l'alchimiste, accentuant encore leur proximité, tandis que l'autre se posait sur son avant-bras droit. « Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est mal… C'est plutôt fascinant en fait. »

« Et il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour vous en convaincre ? Sans compter que vous étiez à deux doigts de me tuer. », lança Kimblee avec amusement tandis qu'il posait délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, ce qui accentua encore sa rougeur. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée si proche de l'alchimiste mais appréciait vraiment cette nouvelle proximité.

« Pourtant vous êtes en vie… C'est tout ce qui compte… », murmura Julia qui approcha son visage de celui de Kimblee, au point qu'il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

L'écarlate ne répondit pas à cette dernière réplique mais afficha un fin sourire, se disant que si Raven avait eu raison sur un point, c'était d'avoir considéré Julia Morton comme une perle rare qu'il ne fallait pas laisser partir, ce qu'il ne ferait sûrement pas. Et c'est dans un silence presque surnaturel que Julia et Kimblee se rapprochèrent encore, consacrant par un geste ordinaire mais chargé d'une signification particulière cette drôle d'association entre un alchimiste d'état et une jeune recrue de l'armée. Mais soudain…

« Braaaaaoummmm ! »

Un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre non loin d'eux, les faisant sursauter et oublier instantanément leur proximité et ce qu'ils allaient accomplir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Julia qui était toujours collée à Kimblee bien que la magie de l'instant fut rompue.

« Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort tout à l'heure. », expliqua l'alchimiste qui avait inconsciemment passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. « Nous devrions sortir d'ici avant de recevoir le reste du bâtiment sur la tête. »

« Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les soldats de Briggs ? », fit Julia en regardant Kimblee dans les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai dit que nous allions sortir, mais je n'ai pas dit par où. », répondit l'alchimiste en rendant son arme à la jeune femme et en s'éloignant un peu d'elle. Julia ressentit instantanément un manque et trouva soudain que les bras de l'écarlate étaient plutôt confortables. Elle se gifla mentalement, se disant que ce n'était plus le moment de penser à ça.

« J'ai repéré plusieurs galeries qui traversent la montagne. Scar et les autres ont dû emprunter une de celles-là pour m'échapper tout à l'heure et se diriger vers la forteresse. », expliqua l'écarlate.

« Vous êtes vraiment décidé à le pourchasser jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? », fit la jeune femme en remettant son arme dans son étui, sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait du sang dessus, provenant de la blessure qu'Ed avait réussi à infliger à Kimblee durant leur combat.

« Plus que jamais… Non seulement parce qu'on m'en a confié la mission mais aussi parce qu'il m'a humilié. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne pardonne pas. », expliqua-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un ancien bureau pour y chercher une lampe.

« Très bien… », dit Julia en secouant la tête. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de se presser car Scar et les autres ne se dirigeaient plus vers Briggs. Elle allait donc devoir expliquer à Kimblee les événements qui avaient conduit au départ d'Al dans la tempête mais elle se dit que ça attendrait bien un peu. « En route alors… Oh… Et le Fullmetal Alchemist au fait ? »

« Il a voulu se mettre en travers de mon chemin et en a fait les frais. », lança Kimblee. « C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. »

Julia haussa les sourcils de surprise et se retourna alors vers le trou béant qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que l'alchimiste n'ait pas donné plus de détails sur le sort d'Ed car elle n'était pas sure de vouloir en savoir plus. Elle ressentit pourtant de la tristesse étant donné qu'il était peu probable que le jeune garçon s'en soit sorti et pensa instantanément à Winry Rockbell qui lui avait confié son attachement pour l'alchimiste.

« Tant pis… », se dit-elle en fermant les yeux un instant. « Je suppose qu'on ne peut plus rien y faire. »

Elle se retourna alors et se dirigea vers Kimblee qui cherchait toujours de quoi s'éclairer avant de descendre sous terre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everybody ! It's time for chapter 26 ! Sorry but je m'entraine pour demain, j'ai une compétition à gérer pour des anglophones ^_^' Alors d'abord, je suis ravie que le chapitre 25 vous ait plu. Celui-ci est plus un chapitre de transition, il ne se passe pas grand chose, voire rien du tout mais depuis le temps, vous êtes habitués au fait qu'il me faut beaucoup de temps pour développer les choses. Je dois déteindre sur Tite Kubo XD**

**Bref, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à continuer à le faire, même si c'est pour dire merci ^_^**

**En parlant de ça, un grand merci à mon bêta-lecteur *gros câlin* FMA ne m'appartient pas (pas encore... Niark niark niark).**

**Alors pour l'annonce de la suite *se penche sur son agenda*, elle sera là le 6 août. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26**

Kimblee et Julia ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver de quoi s'éclairer et une fois qu'ils furent chacun équipés d'une lampe à pétrole, ils entreprirent de descendre dans les galeries. Pourtant, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater que le puits se divisait en plusieurs boyaux et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de celui que pouvaient avoir emprunté Scar et son groupe un peu plus tôt. De plus, le bureau qu'ils avaient fouillé à la recherche d'un éclairage ne contenait aucune carte et celles que Kimblee avait consultées en attendant que la tempête se calme n'étaient pas assez précises étant donné qu'elles n'indiquaient que les galeries principales.

« Bon et maintenant ? », demanda Julia en éclairant de sa lampe les différentes entrées qui se présentaient devant eux.

Kimblee ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à emprunter. Il avait su dès le départ qu'il aurait des difficultés à suivre Scar mais il comptait sur l'odorat des deux chimères qui l'accompagnaient. Celles-ci ayant disparu avec le Fullmetal Alchemist, il devait maintenant se diriger à l'aveuglette et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment vu le temps que ça risquait de lui faire perdre.

« Vous ne savez pas, n'est-ce pas ? », continua la jeune femme devant le silence de l'alchimiste. Elle se trouvait toujours à ses côtés et lui lançait maintenant un regard de biais, espérant bien le voir réagir à un moment donné.

« Avançons… », dit finalement Kimblee, en se dirigeant vers la galerie qui lui semblait être en meilleur état. « Nous verrons bien où cela nous mènera. »

« Quoi ? », fit Julia avec effarement, tout en lui emboitant le pas. « Vous comptez essayer toutes les galeries en espérant retrouver la bonne ? C'est une semaine que nous allons passer sous terre. »

« Vous voyez une meilleure solution ? », répondit l'écarlate sans se retourner vers elle. « Ils ont bien dû passer par quelque part et je sais que nous finirons pas retrouver leur trace. »

« C'est ça… », lança Julia en levant les yeux au ciel. « De toute façon, même si c'est le cas, je ne suis même pas sure que ça servira à quelque chose vu qu'ils ne se dirigent plus vers la forteresse... Et je vous préviens que je ne compte pas fouiller le pays en entier. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? », demanda Kimblee qui s'était soudainement arrêté, juste à l'entrée de la galerie, en entendant les propos du soldat. Il se retourna lentement pour la fixer avec une mine où se mêlait perplexité et colère à l'idée de voir Scar lui échapper une nouvelle fois, sans doute pour de bon.

« Euh… Que je ne comptais pas fouiller le pays en entier ? », répéta le soldat, ennuyée à l'idée d'avoir parlé un peu trop vite du changement de direction de Scar.

« Miss Morton… », fit Kimblee en haussant un sourcil pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas se moquer de lui. « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une explication… »

Julia soupira alors en fermant les yeux, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent.

« Très bien... Après le début de la tempête, le commandant Miles a reçu un appel de la forteresse pour le prévenir que le général Armstrong avait été convoquée à Central et que de nouveaux officiers étaient arrivés pour la remplacer. », expliqua-t-elle. « Et nous avons eu l'idée d'envoyer Al à la rencontre de Winry Rockbell et des autres pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent piéger à nouveau. »

« Nous ? Dois-je comprendre que vous les avez aidés à s'enfuir ? », lança Kimblee soudain amusé par l'idée que Julia ait pu lui mettre des battons dans les roues à sa façon.

« Et alors ? J'étais encore en colère contre vous à ce moment-là. », répondit la jeune femme en croisant les bras. « Et puis je m'inquiétais pour Winry, c'est une fille vraiment gentille vous savez. »

« Je n'en doute pas… », dit simplement Kimblee en se retournant et en reprenant sa marche.

« Vous comptez quand même continuer ? », demanda alors Julia toujours immobile.

« Bien sûr. », répondit l'alchimiste sans se retourner ou s'arrêter. « Qu'ils se dirigent vers la forteresse ou pas ne change rien vu qu'ils laisseront toujours des traces dans la neige qui nous permettront de les retrouver. De plus… nous devons bien passer par ici si nous ne voulons pas tomber sur les soldats de Briggs. »

« Évidemment. », soupira Julia en se remettant en marche à son tour. « J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait comme ça », songea-t-elle en secouant la tête. « À croire qu'il est impossible de l'arrêter quand il a une idée en tête. Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision finalement. »

Elle porta alors son regard sur Kimblee qui marchait un peu devant elle et le fait qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, ce qui la fit rougir immédiatement.

« C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense… », se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Ce n'est pas passé loin… Sans l'effondrement du bâtiment, il est plus que probable que… »

Mais elle n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de son idée et se contenta de secouer une nouvelle fois la tête pour essayer de se concentrer sur la recherche d'éventuelles traces laissées par Scar et son groupe. Pourtant, même si elle y mettait tout son cœur, ses pensées la ramenèrent instantanément vers l'instant précédent.

« Aaah c'est vraiment le moment d'être distraite. », songea-t-elle avec dépit. « Il ne s'est rien passé de toute façon. »

« Oui mais tu aurais bien voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose, hein ? », lui lança une petite voix qui s'était faite discrète depuis que Julia avait révélé à Kimblee sa volonté de rester à ses cotés. « Imagine un peu… Sans compter qu'il y aura peut-être d'autres occasions, qui sait ? »

« Ça suffit ! », gronda intérieurement la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente que la pénombre les entoure car elle était persuadée qu'elle devait être rouge comme une pivoine. « Ce n'est plus le moment de penser à ça et s'il doit y avoir d'autres occasions… Bref, on verra. »

Avec ça, Julia tenta tant bien que mal de ne plus penser à cet hypothétique baiser qui ne s'était de toute façon pas produit pour enfin se concentrer sur sa tâche : essayer de retrouver des traces qui les guideraient vers Scar. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que même s'il n'était pas aussi tourmenté qu'elle, Kimblee n'en était pas moins assez déconcentré, également à cause de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme l'instant précédent.

« Nous nous sommes presque embrassés… », se dit-il. « Moi qui déteste précipiter ce genre de chose, je n'ai pas perdu de temps cette fois. »

« Cela s'appelle l'instinct, mon bon ami. », lui susurra sa conscience, toute contente de pouvoir l'ennuyer avec cette histoire. « Et tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais tu en avais envie depuis très longtemps. »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident. », répondit l'alchimiste d'un ton peu convaincu.

« Mais oui, c'est évident ! », lança la petite voix. « Il y a d'abord le nombre de fois où tu t'es dangereusement approché d'elle, puis il y a le fait qu'elle t'intéresse depuis le premier jour, qu'elle ait du courage, qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veule, qu'elle soit plutôt jolie, qu'elle… »

« C'est bon, je crois que je vois où ça mène. », le coupa Kimblee qui comprenait que son intérêt pour la jeune femme avait été bien réel depuis le départ et n'était donc pas le fruit de son séjour en prison. D'une certaine manière, cela le surprenait un peu car c'était bien la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça avec quelqu'un, qui plus est une femme. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements, sachant que désormais Julia serait à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait si bien dit un peu plus tôt.

« À ce propos… », songea alors l'alchimiste. Il tourna la tête vers Julia pour constater qu'elle était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées et qu'une légère rougeur colorait son visage. Il décida néanmoins de la tirer de ses réflexions étant donné qu'il souhaitait une réponse à sa question.

« Miss Morton… », l'appela-t-il doucement en s'arrêtant et en se retournant complètement vers elle.

« Euh… Oui ? », fit la jeune femme curieuse de savoir ce que lui voulait Kimblee.

« Je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose. », dit-il mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Julia de répondre et enchaina directement. « Tout à l'heure lorsque vous avez dit vouloir rester à mes côtés, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de me donner vos raisons. Puis-je les connaitre ? J'avoue que cela m'intrigue. »

« Roooh ! », fit alors la petite voix. « Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas. Tu aimes vraiment la mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Mes raisons ? », répéta aussitôt la jeune femme dont le cerveau s'était mis à tourner à toute vitesse pour formuler une réponse satisfaisante.

« Tout à fait. », répliqua l'écarlate avec un petit sourire. « En d'autres termes, pourquoi voulez-vous rester avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? », songea la jeune femme. « Quelle question… Je ne sais pas… J'en ai envie, c'est tout. »

« Tu es sure de ne pas savoir ? », la questionna la petite voix sur un ton qui indiquait qu'elle en savait plus long qu'elle ne voulait le dire. « Allez, cherche bien… Si tu veux rester avec lui, c'est parce que… »

« Je ne peux quand même pas lui sortir ça ! », répliqua Julia, effarée par ce que sa propre conscience lui suggérait. Elle regarda alors l'alchimiste dans les yeux et se mit à rougir, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Elle ne se démonta toutefois pas et lui répondit directement :

« C'est parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout. »

L'alchimiste haussa alors un sourcil de surprise, indiquant qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par la répartie de la jeune femme. Pourtant, celle-ci semblait satisfaite de sa réponse et se remit en marche pour dépasser l'alchimiste en lui jetant un regard malicieux bien qu'elle fût encore quelque peu secouée par la curiosité dont il pouvait faire preuve par moment.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, vous savez. », fit Kimblee en la suivant alors qu'il commençait à se rendre compte que la blessure qu'Ed lui avait infligée saignait abondamment.

« Chaque chose en son temps, monsieur Kimblee. », lui lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Très bien. Je ne vous ennuierai plus avec ça pour le moment mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai posé la question. », répondit l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa main droite et vit que malgré la quantité de sang important qui s'écoulait, la blessure était moins profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il entreprit alors de la lécher pour tenter d'endiguer le flot mais aussi parce qu'il voulait éviter de se tacher.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas, mais ma réponse devra se faire at… », fit Julia en se retournant vers son compagnon pour constater avec surprise ce qu'il faisait. « Vous êtes blessé ! »

« Rien de grave, juste une égratignure de la part du Fullmetal Alchemist. », expliqua Kimblee en redressant la tête.

« Oui… et c'est pour ça que ça saigne autant et que vous vous amusez à lécher votre plaie d'ailleurs. », répliqua Julia d'un air perplexe avant de secouer la tête. « Laissez-moi faire. »

« Je vous demande pardon ! », lança l'alchimiste qui se demandait bien ce que la jeune femme pouvait avoir en tête. Cependant, celle-ci ne répondit pas à l'exclamation de l'écarlate et se contenta de déposer sa lampe dans un premier temps avant de chercher le seul mouchoir qu'elle possédait et qui devait se trouver au fin fond de sa poche. Pendant qu'elle le cherchait, Kimblee la regardait toujours en fronçant légèrement les sourcils car il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pourtant, son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Julia sortir presque triomphalement son mouchoir.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas en train de me vider de mon sang. », lui expliqua calmement l'alchimiste alors que la jeune femme dépliait déjà le bout de tissu pour l'enrouler autour de sa main.

« Peut-être mais comme le médecin de Briggs me l'a dit hier : tout prend vite des proportions inquiétantes dans cette région. », dit Julia alors qu'elle pansait la plaie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Je n'ai pas envie de vous porter sur mon dos. »

« Faites attention que cela ne vous arrive pas dans ce cas, il me semble que vous êtes encore blessée. », rétorqua Kimblee sur le même ton moqueur que la jeune femme avait employé pour sa dernière réplique.

« Peut-être mais moi je sais être prudente quand il le faut. », lança Julia en se retournant pour récupérer sa lampe étant donné qu'elle avait terminé son pansement. L'alchimiste ne releva pas l'insinuation de la jeune femme à l'égard de son propre comportement et fixa un instant sa main droite avant de suivre le soldat qui le distançait déjà de plusieurs mètres.

« Merci, Miss Morton. », lui dit-il simplement. Julia ne répondit pas mais se retourna pour lui sourire. Le silence retomba ensuite entre eux et ils continuèrent à cheminer dans la galerie. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent donc sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé mais comme ils se concentraient sur leur tâche, à savoir retrouver la trace des fugitifs que l'alchimiste tenait à rattraper, ils ne trouvèrent pas utile de parler pour ne rien dire, ce qui les auraient de nouveau distraits. De plus, le silence qui régnait entre eux n'avait rien de pesant et ne les dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment et sans prévenir, la lampe de Julia s'éteignit.

« Ah ? », s'exclama la jeune femme. « Voilà autre chose. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. »

Elle secoua alors la lampe dans l'espoir de la voir se rallumer mais comme rien ne se passait, elle dut admettre qu'elle avait bel et bien rendu l'âme, faute de combustible. Elle étouffa alors un juron.

« Ce n'est pas une catastrophe, Miss Morton. », dit calmement Kimblee en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Nous nous servirons de la mienne, voilà tout. »

« En espérant qu'elle ne suive pas le même chemin que celle-ci. », soupira Julia en abandonnant sa lampe sur le côté. « En plus, avec une seule lampe, nous allons avoir des difficultés pour apercevoir d'éventuelles traces. »

« Sans doute… », répliqua l'alchimiste, toujours aussi calme. « Autant redoubler de vigilance dans ce cas. Et restez bien près de moi, il ne manquerait plus que vous vous preniez les pieds dans quelques choses. »

« C'est cela… », fit Julia d'un ton boudeur alors que Kimblee se remettait en marche. « Mais dites-vous que si je tombe, ça sera parce que vous avez mal dirigé la lumière. »

Kimblee ne répondit pas à cette provocation mais un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il lança un regard de biais à la jeune femme, avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin, ne voulant pas trébucher alors qu'il venait de mettre en garde le soldat.

« Elle prend de plus en plus d'assurance avec moi… », se dit-il, amusé par la situation. « Intéressant… »

Pendant que Julia et l'alchimiste écarlate tentaient tant bien que mal de retrouver la trace de Scar, à la surface, une activité fébrile avait suivi l'effondrement du puits de la mine. Sur les ordres du commandant Miles, les soldats de Briggs avaient appelés du renfort depuis la forteresse afin de faire venir une équipe de secours spécialement entrainée pour ce genre d'accidents. En attendant que celle-ci arrive, ils tentaient de dresser un bilan de la situation.

« Bien, nous savons déjà que Kimblee a pénétré dans la mine avant son explosion. », expliqua Miles aux différents chefs d'équipe rassemblés autour de lui.

« C'était d'ailleurs son but depuis le départ de toute façon, cela n'a donc rien d'étonnant. », répliqua un soldat.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de détourner notre attention avec ce nuage de vapeur. », ajouta Peters. « Nous aurions dû le prévoir. »

« Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait. », dit Miles, philosophe. « Je pense aussi que les deux chimères qui l'accompagnaient devaient également se trouver à l'intérieur du puits quand il s'est effondré. »

« Vous croyez qu'elles ont survécu ? », demanda un autre chef d'équipe.

« Je ne sais pas, tout comme j'ignore ce qui a pu arriver au Fullmetal Alchemist. », expliqua l'officier. « Ils se sont probablement battu avec Kimblee et celui-ci aura déclenché une explosion pour s'en débarrasser. »

« Edward Elric aurait quand même pénétré dans la mine après nous avoir averti du danger que cela représentait ? », fit Peters, peu convaincu qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose de grave au jeune garçon.

« Il voulait qu'on garde Kimblee en vie pour lui soutirer des informations. », dit Miles. « Il l'a peut-être suivi pour l'arrêter et ensuite, allez savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer. »

« En d'autres termes, nous devons rechercher Kimblee, ses acolytes et le Fullmetal… », conclut un soldat en soupirant. « Même si sauver les premiers ne me semblent pas vraiment indispensables. »

« Nous devrons tout de même nous assurer de leur sort. », répliqua l'officier. « Je préférerais ne pas avoir un alchimiste tel que Kimblee dans la nature, il a déjà créé assez de problèmes. »

Les chefs d'équipe acquiescèrent et la discussion continua sur autres choses durant un moment. Mais pendant que les soldats de Briggs tenaient leur petite réunion, ils semblaient avoir oublié la présence du dernier soldat venu de Central avec Kimblee : Meyer. Depuis que Julia s'était dégagée de son emprise et que la mine s'était effondrée, il était étrangement silencieux, comme plongée dans une sorte d'abattement que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Et si extérieurement il semblait indemne, la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur à cause de sa collègue.

« Bon sang… », murmura-t-il soudain en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Mais pourquoi l'ai-je laissée partir ? Quel idiot… »

« Tout va bien, Meyer ? », lui demanda quelqu'un. Le jeune homme releva alors la tête pour constater que c'était Peters qui lui parlait. Il comprit alors que la petite réunion des chefs d'équipe que Miles avaient improvisée venait de se terminer et que le soldat venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Je ne sais pas… », répliqua finalement Meyer. « Morton a disparu et je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. »

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vue… », fit le tireur d'élite avant de comprendre ce que cela pouvait impliquer. « Attends une seconde ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle était aussi dans la mine ! »

« Je n'en sais rien ! », s'énerva soudain le soldat avant de retrouver son calme en pensant à nouveau à ce qui s'était passé. « Mais c'est probable vu que quand Kimblee a lancé son attaque et qu'il nous a aveuglés, elle est partie comme une folle, sûrement pour essayer de le suivre et… »

« Pour le suivre ? », fit Peters, dubitatif. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée mais je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça auparavant. », expliqua le jeune homme avec une mine sombre. « Elle était comme possédée et quand j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, elle m'a envoyé balader. »

« Merde ! », s'écria son interlocuteur. « Alors elle peut très bien l'avoir suivi malgré la mauvaise visibilité et s'être retrouvée dans la mine au moment de l'explosion. »

« C'est ce que je crains justement… », soupira Meyer.

« Je vais prévenir le commandant Miles, il va falloir élargir les recherches si nous devons retrouver Morton aussi. », dit Peters en s'éloignant et en laissant Meyer seul avec ses doutes.

« Tout ça c'est la faute de Kimblee ! », songea soudain le jeune homme avec colère. « Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit entre lui et Morton, et c'est ça qui a tout déclenché… Et maintenant… »

Le jeune homme était partagé entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires : il espérait que la jeune femme s'en soit sortie mais angoissait déjà à l'idée de la perdre, sans compter qu'il se sentait en partie responsable de ne pas avoir pu la retenir. Pourtant, il savait aussi que l'alchimiste écarlate était la cause de tous leurs problèmes et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

« Ni les soldats de Briggs, ni le Fullmetal Alchemist, ni Morton n'ont réussi à venir à bout de lui… », songea-t-il avec amertume. « Mais j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas survécu parce que je ne le raterai pas à notre prochaine rencontre. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à tous ! Dire que j'ai failli oublier de publier le chapitre 27... Comme quoi, je n'ai vraiment pas l'esprit à ça en ce moment ^_^' Bref, ce chapitre voit enfin arriver Pride et à ce propos, je dois préciser quelque chose: je me suis rendue compte après la rédaction et la relecture, il y a déjà un certain temps, qu'une petite partie du chapitre, au moment de la discussion entre Kimblee et Pride, est proche d'un passage de la fic de Hatch intitulée _Art du meurtrier_. Ca m'ennuie énormément, surtout que c'est parfaitement involontaire, sachant que c'est Arakawa elle-même qui a placé Kimblee sous terre et pas moi, ce qui se passe est pour moi la façon la plus logique dont Kimblee a trouvé son chemin après sa rencontre avec Pride. Donc merci de ne pas me jeter de tomates, ce n'est pas ma faute, toute ressemblance est un pur hasard ^_^'**

**Bref, ceci étant dit, merci pour vos reviews, j'ai dépassé les 60, c'est génial ^_^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, ça m'aide et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur à qui je n'ai plus soumis de chapitre depuis longtemps, mais je rédige autre chose en ce moment (non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, navrée XD).**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas... Et le prochain chapitre arrivera *sors l'agenda* le mercredi 25 août. Je sais que ça fait presque trois semaines, mais je serai occupée jusqu'au 20 et après je m'offre quelques jours de vacances. Merci de votre patience ^_^**

**Je termine ce long préambule en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27**

Kimblee et Julia avaient continué à avancer mais ce que la jeune femme avait craint en se débarrassant de sa lampe s'était bel et bien réalisé : la lumière fournie par la lampe de l'alchimiste était insuffisante pour éclairer le chemin de deux personnes à la recherche d'éventuelles traces d'un quelconque passage. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli trébucher sur des obstacles qu'elle n'avait pas vus avant d'avoir le nez dessus. De plus, à cause du manque de visibilité, ils marchaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs mains pouvaient presque se toucher. Julia s'en était bien vite rendu compte et pour détourner son attention de la proximité de l'écarlate, elle avait entrepris de lui résumer ce qui s'était déroulé dans le bâtiment D5 avant son arrivée et la nouvelle fuite de Scar, sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Et donc si je comprends bien, le Docteur Marcoh était là également ? », demanda Kimblee en regardant droit devant lui.

« En effet. », répondit Julia. « Il voulait nous empêcher d'arrêter Scar parce qu'il aurait besoin de lui pour déchiffrer des recherches en ishbal ancien qui permettraient de sauver le pays. »

« Des recherches en ancien ishbal ? », fit l'alchimiste en haussant les sourcils d'un air perplexe. « Voilà qui est inédit. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

« Pas vraiment… Tout a été très rapide. », expliqua la jeune femme d'un air ennuyé. « Je peux juste ajouter qu'ils étaient aussi accompagnés par une petite fille venue de Xing. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est retrouvée mêlée à tout ça, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle pourrait aider les frères Elric à récupérer leur corps... »

« De Xing… Intéressant… », répliqua l'écarlate d'un ton presque moqueur. « J'aurai vraiment tout entendu aujourd'hui. », songea-t-il en se retenant de soupirer.

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées tout en gardant un œil sur le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter.

« Ainsi… », reprit Kimblee au bout d'un moment. « J'avais vu juste et Marcoh se trouve dans le Nord aussi… Raison de plus pour ne pas abandonner les recherches. Vous ne pensez pas, Miss Morton ? »

« Oui, cela va de soi même si je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de l'arrêter. », confessa le soldat. « Surtout s'il peut aider à sauver le pays… »

« Si vous ne voulez pas me donner un coup de main, libre à vous… », répliqua Kimblee un peu sèchement. « Mais dans ce cas, veillez à ne pas me gêner dans ma tâche. »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez bien faire cavalier seul de toute façon. », lui lança Julia sur un ton sarcastique, le même ton qu'elle avait déjà employé à l'hôpital la semaine précédente pour faire remarquer à l'alchimiste ses erreurs.

« C'est une façon de travailler comme une autre. », répliqua Kimblee sans la regarder, ni relever la façon dont elle s'était adressée à lui.

« Mais qui comporte des risques. », fit Julia en fronçant les sourcils. « Cela ne vous dérange pas de mettre votre vie en jeu continuellement, comme si elle ne comptait pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? », répondit calmement l'alchimiste. « Si je dois mourir, eh bien soit ! Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter avec ce genre de considérations, c'est un risque que l'on prend lorsque l'on côtoie la mort en permanence… »

« Incroyable… », murmura Julia pour elle-même en affichant une mine boudeuse tant elle était déçue que l'alchimiste ne se rende pas compte qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? »

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? », demanda l'écarlate, incertain d'avoir bien entendu, tant la jeune femme avait parlé bas.

« Rien de très intéressant. », fit Julia un peu rapidement. Pourtant, Kimblee s'en contenta et haussa les épaules. Le soldat ne rajouta rien non plus et reporta son attention sur le sol afin de ne pas trébucher étant donné qu'elle ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres. Elle se retint de soupirer et espéra soudainement apercevoir quelque chose qui les guiderait vers le groupe de fugitifs ou leur ferait faire demi-tour.

« Allons, vois le côté positif de la chose ! », lui lança soudain une petite voix. « Au moins tu es à ses côtés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Ah ça merci, je m'en suis rendue compte ! », songea la jeune femme en retenant un nouveau soupir alors qu'elle se sentait rougir. Une fois de plus, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Kimblee s'était arrêté de marcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il détourna la lumière du chemin qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Hé ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Ne détournez pas la lampe comme ça ! »

Elle fit alors volte face pour constater que l'alchimiste fixait maintenant la paroi droite de la galerie où avait été tracée une grande croix rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha avec précaution pour se retrouver à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Elle s'aperçut alors que ce qu'elle ne croyait être qu'une grande croix sur un mur était en fait un accès vers une galerie latérale qui avait été barré pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de l'écarlate de cette façon.

« Il y a un problème, monsieur Kimblee ? », demanda-t-elle alors, presque en murmurant.

L'alchimiste garda le silence une nouvelle fois, comme s'il avait momentanément oublié la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, elle soupira et porta à nouveau son regard sur la porte d'accès qui se dressait devant eux. Julia fronça encore une fois les sourcils car elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait d'intéressant. De plus, elle ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte récemment, ce qui indiquait que Scar et son groupe n'était probablement pas passés par là. Et au moment où elle allait reprendre la parole pour faire part de ses constatations à Kimblee, elle le vit s'avancer vers le battant pour l'ouvrir.

« Mais… ? », commença-t-elle, sans poursuivre en voyant que l'alchimiste semblait bien décidé à emprunter ce tunnel secondaire. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et dirigea sa lampe en avant pour voir si la galerie était praticable. Julia s'avança à son tour et constata qu'un escalier s'étendait devant eux, qui semblait encore en bon état. Pourtant, devant le fait que personne ne semblait avoir emprunté ce passage depuis longtemps, elle ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité de s'y aventurer. C'est à ce moment-là que Kimblee s'avança dans la galerie.

« Attendez ! », fit Julia en le retenant par son manteau. « Pourquoi voulez-vous descendre par là ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que cette endroit n'a pas été barré pour rien. », répondit l'alchimiste, laconiquement. Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire et voyant qu'elle l'avait lâché, entreprit de descendre l'escalier. « De plus, vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il y ait une galerie secondaire à cet endroit ? »

Et sans laisser le temps à Julia de répondre, il s'aventura encore plus dans le passage en la laissant derrière lui.

« Attendez, ça pourrait être dangereux, il y a eu des incidents mystérieux impliquant des mineurs il y a longtemps. », lui lança la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de vérifier si la disparition de ces hommes étaient dues à la chimère ou à autre chose. « Revenez ! »

« Si vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner, vous pouvez toujours m'attendre ici, Miss Morton. », ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.

« Attendre ici ? Toute seule ? », songea Julia, incrédule. Elle se rendit alors compte que comme l'alchimiste possédait la seule lampe, cela impliquait d'attendre dans l'obscurité et elle n'y tenait pas vraiment. Aussi décida-t-elle d'accompagner Kimblee, malgré ses réticences.

« Attendez-moi ! », cria-t-elle en réduisant la distance qui la séparait de l'écarlate, pour se retrouver juste derrière lui. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de provoquer une nouvelle fois la jeune femme :

« Auriez-vous peur du noir, Miss Morton ? »

« Pas du tout. », répondit celle-ci d'un air indigné. « C'est juste que rester plantée au milieu d'une galerie obscure, sous terre, mettrait n'importe qui mal à l'aise. »

« Bien sûr. », fit Kimblee amusé par la façon dont Julia essayait de se justifier.

« Oh et arrêtez un peu de juger mon comportement, vous ne valez pas mieux ! », continua-t-elle sur un ton boudeur. « Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant : l'accès a été barré pour une bonne raison. Il ne se passe sans doute rien d'intéressant là en bas. Mais vous, il faut quand même que vous alliez voir ce qui s'y trouve. »

« Je vous remercie pour la comparaison… », répliqua l'alchimiste, qui ne savait pas très bien comment prendre ce que Julia venait de lui dire. « Je suis juste curieux, voilà tout. »

« Eh bien votre curiosité vous perdra… Et c'est valable dans tous les domaines. », répliqua un peu fortement la jeune femme en faisant référence à l'envie de l'écarlate de voir qui allait gagner entre les Humains et les Homonculus.

« Et comme je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, la mort ne me fait pas peur… », expliqua Kimblee, d'un ton calme. « S'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, c'est que cela doit se passer de cette façon. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ! », s'exclama Julia qui en eut soudain assez que l'alchimiste ne prenne pas plus en compte ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. « Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous pouvez le comprendre ça ! »

En entendant les propos de son interlocutrice, Kimblee s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour fixer la jeune femme avec effarement. Celle-ci avait plaqué une main sur ses lèvres et avait rougi en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, sa spontanéité avait été plus forte et qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Non pas que ce qu'elle venait de dire fût faux mais elle aurait préféré garder ça pour elle, du moins encore un petit moment.

« Oh, non… Ce n'est pas vrai… », se lamenta-t-elle. « En lui disant ça, c'est comme si je lui avouais que… »

« Miss Morton… ? », fit Kimblee qui ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Je… Je… », balbutia la jeune femme, complètement perdue. « Enfin… »

L'alchimiste comprit alors qu'elle avait été aussi surprise par ses paroles que lui et devant sa mine presque effrayée, il se dit que pour une fois, il éviterait de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise étant donné qu'il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait dire non plus.

« Soit ! », fit-il en se retournant et en reprenant sa marche. « Si comme vous le supposez cette galerie n'a rien d'intéressant, mieux vaudrait ne pas y trainer. Continuons. »

Julia, qui s'attendait déjà à voir Kimblee se moquer d'elle, fut surprise par ses propos mais décida quand même de saisir sa chance. Elle se remit aussi en marche tandis que son cœur battait encore la chamade devant ce qui venait de se passer et que le silence retombait entre eux.

« Merci… », se dit-elle en fermant les yeux un instant. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais penser que l'alchimiste ne tenait pas compte de ses sentiments car même s'il avait de drôles d'habitudes, le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir lui prouvait qu'il savait quand il devait s'arrêter. De son côté, Kimblee songeait encore à ce qui venait de se passer et ressentait une étrange émotion devant le semi-aveu de la jeune femme.

« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle t'a presque avoué, hein ? », lui lança une petite voix.

« Oui. », répondit simplement Kimblee. « Et non, je n'ai pas voulu en profiter. »

Il voulait de nouveau éviter qu'on lui fasse la leçon sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire et avait donc devancé sa conscience par cette réplique presque cinglante. Pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ressentait cela. La jeune femme lui avait déjà dit ou du moins fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui et il ne voyait pas en quoi la situation était différente cette fois. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit :

« Evidemment, il y a une nette différence entre dire à quelqu'un qu'on veut rester à ses côtés et avouer à une personne qu'on ne veut pas la voir mourir, sans compter que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se soucie assez de moi pour en arriver là… »

Kimblee afficha alors un petit sourire satisfait et se dit que la situation ne pourrait pas être meilleure, même si, en y réfléchissant, il se serait bien passé de ce genre de distractions. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il appréciait énormément la jeune femme, mais il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre Scar définitivement.

« On en revient toujours au même problème, mais d'un autre côté, ai-je vraiment envie de me passer d'elle ? », se demanda l'écarlate alors qu'ils apercevaient déjà le bas de l'escalier. « Sans doute pas… »

Et tandis que l'alchimiste en terminait avec ses réflexions, ils débouchèrent sur un large espace où Julia remarqua immédiatement la présence d'ossements, ainsi que de matériel abandonné un peu en contrebas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? », se demanda-t-elle en continuant à regarder autour d'elle bien qu'elle se doutât quelque peu de la réponse.

« Je vois… C'est un couloir permettant d'évacuer les gravats du tunnel creusé par Sloth. », fit l'écarlate sans détourner son regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Sloth ? », répéta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Ah ! La chimère ? »

Kimblee hocha la tête en signe de confirmation mais ne rajouta rien d'autre.

« Et je suppose que les ossements sont ceux des mineurs disparus… », songea-t-elle en s'éloignant d'eux et en se rapprochant de Kimblee de façon à se retrouver juste derrière lui. « Drôle de façon de remercier ceux qui les aident… »

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cet endroit comme elle l'avait supposé au départ, Julia allait proposer à Kimblee de remonter lorsqu'elle se sentit soudain oppressée. Elle n'osa pas se retourner mais comprit que Kimblee avait aussi ressenti une présence par la façon dont il venait de se figer. La jeune femme était pourtant certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis dans le passage et ne comprenait donc pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Tout d'un coup, une ombre parsemée d'yeux menaçants les surplomba, ce qui fit sursauter Julia qui se rapprocha davantage de l'alchimiste jusqu'à se coller à lui alors que l'écarlate n'avait toujours pas bougé mais comprenait un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Tandis que la présence se faisait plus oppressante encore, un long frisson parcourut la jeune femme lorsque l'ombre prit la parole.

« Tu es l'alchimiste écarlate, n'est-ce pas ? », fit une voix caverneuse alors que Julia apercevait de petites mains noirs qui se dirigeaient vers eux, sans pour autant les toucher. « Enchanté. Je suis Pride. »

« Pride ? », songea la jeune femme, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait quelque peu. « Un des homonculus, je suppose… »

« Que me voulez-vous ? », demanda alors Kimblee qui semblait toujours aussi calme, si bien que Julia se demanda aussitôt comment il faisait pour ne pas se sentir oppressé par cette présence plus que suffocante.

« Où en est la traque de Scar ? », l'interrogea Pride, sans se soucier de la jeune femme pour le moment.

« Je suis justement à sa recherche. », répondit posément l'alchimiste en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Julia. En voyant son état presque paniqué, il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute mettre fin à l'entretien le plus vite possible, sans compter qu'il préférerait que l'homonculus ne pose pas de questions à son sujet.

« Ce n'est plus une priorité. », déclara l'ombre alors que ce qui semblait être une bouche se dessinait à présent sur le fond noir de la galerie. « Avant toute chose, tu dois marquer Briggs d'un sceau ensanglanté. »

En entendant ces propos, Julia écarquilla les yeux car elle s'était tellement concentrée dans un premier temps sur son envie de tuer Kimblee et ensuite sur la poursuite de Scar qu'elle en avait oublié l'autre pan de la mission de l'écarlate. Elle le saisit par la manche comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en accord avec cette idée.

« Les troupes du Nord sont parfaitement entrainées et font bloc. », expliqua Kimblee qui s'était rendu compte de ce qui Julia venait de faire. « Ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Eh bien il te faut trouver un moyen pour retourner cette force contre eux. », répliqua la voix.

À ces mots, Kimblee lança un regard de biais à Pride mais ne répondit rien, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire l'homonculus. De plus, il était ennuyé par le fait de devoir à nouveau abandonner la poursuite de l'Ishbal.

« Sloth aura bientôt terminé de creuser le tunnel. », déclara l'ombre alors que la bouche qui était apparue l'instant précédent affichait maintenant un sourire mauvais.

« Je me demandais justement… », commença soudain Kimblee alors que Julia suivait toujours la conversation sans rien dire, osant à peine respirer. « Ce qui se passerait si Drachma apprenait que la reine des glaces n'est plus à son poste. »

« Hmm… », fit l'ombre, toujours en souriant. « Voilà qui serait intéressant en effet. »

Julia fronçait à présent les sourcils car elle ne comprenait pas encore clairement ce que tout cela impliquait tant elle n'arrivait pas à concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que sur l'ombre qui les entourait.

« Cependant, je doute qu'ils accueillent à bras ouverts un alchimiste venant d'Amestris. », fit soudain Kimblee, reprenant un air sérieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous avons des contacts là-bas, ils seront prévenus de ton arrivée. », expliqua Pride.

« Même là-bas ? », dit l'alchimiste en haussant un sourcil. « Vous m'étonnerez toujours… Pourtant, la région est vaste et je ne sais pas par où je dois me diriger pour m'y rendre. »

« Remonte le passage que tu viens d'emprunter et continue jusqu'au bout de la galerie où tu te trouvais. Tu ne devrais pas déboucher très loin de la frontière. », expliqua Pride qui prit soudain conscience de la présence de Julia. « Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? »

Kimblee jura alors intérieurement, se disant qu'il avait été bien naïf de croire que l'homonculus ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il était accompagné. De son côté, la jeune femme comprit que l'ombre avait remarqué sa présence et jeta un regard presque apeuré à l'alchimiste.

« Wrath m'a parlé des recrues qui t'ont accompagné jusqu'à Briggs. », expliqua Pride soudain amusé, alors que les petites mains noires commençaient à s'enrouler autour des membres de Julia, plus tranchantes que jamais et que l'une d'elles s'approchait dangereusement de la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête depuis la veille. « Je ne pensais pas encore en trouver une avec toi. Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse ? »

La jeune femme retint alors sa respiration, se disant que c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle allait vraiment savoir si Kimblee ne lui avait pas menti en lui affirmant qu'elle pouvait rester avec lui. Elle se figea et attendit la réponse de l'écarlate qui sembla se faire attendre une éternité.

« Non. », dit finalement l'alchimiste. « Elle pourrait encore m'être utile. »

« Comme tu veux. », répondit Pride alors que les petites mains se rétractaient et que Julia soupira de soulagement. « Puisque tout est réglé, je te laisse mais ne traine pas. Le jour promis approche. »

Et sur ces paroles, la présence oppressante de l'homonculus originel s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, les laissant seuls au pied de l'escalier. Kimblee soupira légèrement et fronça les sourcils devant les nouveaux ordres qu'il venait de recevoir : une fois de plus, il jouait de malchance étant donné que la traque de Scar devait encore être repoussée. Il allait entreprendre de remonter dans la galerie qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras droit. Il se retourna pour constater que Julia n'était pas encore en état de repartir.

Elle le retenait toujours par son manteau et avait posé son front contre son épaule. Sa respiration était calme mais il s'aperçut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, essayant sans doute de retrouver son sang-froid après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Reprenez-vous, Miss Morton. », fit doucement Kimblee. « Nous avons encore du chemin à faire. »

En entendant ces paroles, Julia releva la tête et fixa l'alchimiste d'un regard chargé de reproches.

« À l'avenir… Ne me demandez plus jamais si j'ai peur du noir ! », dit-elle alors qu'elle se redressait complètement. Kimblee ne répondit pas mais sourit, amusé que la jeune femme n'ait pas encore tout à fait perdu le nord. Julia prit alors une grande inspiration et hocha la tête pour signifier à l'alchimiste qu'elle était prête à continuer leur périple, espérant pourtant que ses jambes ne la trahissent pas au moment de remonter le passage. Par conséquent, et après s'être assurés une dernière fois que plus rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait à cet endroit, ils remontèrent dans la galerie.

Cependant, plus loin dans le tunnel creusé par Sloth, Pride réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'alchimiste écarlate et trouvait son attitude bien étrange.

« Envy m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de détails inutiles. Pourtant, il souhaite garder avec lui cette jeune femme… », se dit-il alors qu'une idée germait soudain dans son esprit. « Il faudra que je demande des précisions à Wrath… et que je parle de ses sacrifices à Père… »


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est l'heure de la mise à jour ^_^ Et je vous offre dans ce chapitre 28, l'arrivée à Drachma. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, le rythme de l'histoire risque de ralentir encore un peu parce que jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas eu besoin de tout décrire étant donné que le manga était là pour servir de base. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, donc ça ralentit parce qu'Arakawa n'en a pas parlé et je dois donc tout expliquer.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant sur ce chapitre. Continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, ça m'aide (surtout en ce moment où je reprends l'écriture après presque deux mois d'arrêt et où j'ai l'impression que Julia est OOC, un comble -_-'). Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui est toujours là pour me donner des idées quand je suis embarrassée par certaines choses :D **

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas T_T'**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous annonce que le chapitre 29 arrivera le 8 septembre. Je sais que c'est loin, mais j'ai encore du mal à reprendre l'écriture et ce rythme me convient mieux pour le moment ^_^'

* * *

****Chapitre 28**

« Je crois que je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie… », songea Julia en suivant Kimblee alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans l'escalier qui menait à la galerie principale. « J'ai cru que cette chose allait m'écorcher vive. Sans sa présence, je ne serai déjà plus qu'un dossier au QG de Central… »

« Oh ! Avoue qu'il aurait tout de même pu répondre un peu plus vite. », la coupa une petite voix faussement outrée.

« Il a répondu, c'est déjà ça. », répliqua Julia qui se rappela alors la réponse de l'alchimiste.

« _Elle pourrait encore m'être utile._ »

« Même si c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu trouver autre chose… », songea-t-elle avec dépit. « Bien qu'avec ces homonculus, je commence à croire qu'il faut surveiller tout ce que l'on dit. »

La jeune femme ne poussa pas son raisonnement plus loin, trop heureuse d'avoir échappé à cette ombre suffocante qui avait menacé de la tuer. De plus, peu lui importait au final ce que Kimblee avait répondu, elle avait eu la preuve que l'alchimiste ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Pourtant, comme elle s'était concentrée sur les faits et gestes de Pride et de ses ombres, elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi les nouveaux ordres qu'il avait donnés à Kimblee. Aussi prit-elle la décision de lui demander plus de précisions, estimant qu'elle avait le droit de savoir où ils se rendaient à présent.

« Monsieur Kimblee ? », l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier.

« Oui ? », répondit celui-ci. Il attendit que la jeune femme fût sortie du passage pour refermer la porte et se retourner complètement vers elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard décidé. « Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien saisi tout ce qui vient de se passer. »

« C'est simple. », expliqua l'alchimiste. « Nous allons à Drachma. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la jeune femme, il la dépassa et se remit en marche en prenant soin de se diriger dans la bonne direction. Ce n'était ni le moment de se perdre, ni celui de rebrousser chemin car la route était encore longue jusqu'à la frontière.

« Drachma… », songea Julia avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. « Drachma ! », s'exclama-t-elle alors en faisant volte-face. « Pourquoi devons-nous nous rendre dans un pays ennemi ? »

« Vous auriez dû être un peu plus attentive, Miss Morton. », répliqua Kimblee assez amusé, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Je dois marquer Briggs d'un sceau ensanglanté, vous vous souvenez ? Et comme je ne peux pas faire s'entre-tuer les soldats de la forteresse à cause de leur forte cohésion, je vais utiliser un autre moyen. »

« Un moyen qui va mettre tout le pays en danger… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il court déjà assez de risques comme ça sans en plus rajouter la menace de Drachma ? », fit-elle d'un ton dur. « Que se passera-t-il si des soldats ennemis passe la frontière ? Vous allez les laisser faire sous prétexte que ça va servir _leur_ plan ? »

« Avez-vous donc si peu confiance en la forteresse de Briggs ? », demanda alors Kimblee du tac au tac.

« Non, c'est juste que… on n'est jamais assez prudent. », expliqua Julia.

« De toute façon, je peux vous promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, les soldats de Drachma ne passeront pas la frontière. », dit l'écarlate d'un ton calme en gratifiant Julia d'un regard de biais et d'un petit sourire.

« Ah… Oui… Je vois… », fit celle-ci en soupirant. « Très bien alors, en route pour Drachma. »

Mais alors qu'elle allait se remettre en marche pour suivre l'alchimiste, elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et ferma les yeux. Elle dut se tenir à la paroi le temps qu'il s'estompe. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit pour voir que Kimblee s'était retourné et l'attendait quelques mètres en avant.

« Tout va bien, Miss Morton ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore effrayée par ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Non, tout… tout va bien. », articula-t-elle avant de rejoindre l'alchimiste qui la regardait d'un air perplexe. « Tout va bien, c'est juste un peu de fatigue… Mais je vais tenir le coup »

« J'espère bien. Nous devons encore traverser la montagne et marcher pendant un certain temps avant de rejoindre la frontière. », expliqua l'écarlate.

« Combien de temps, sans compter que nous ne savons même pas quand nous serons à la frontière ? », demanda Julia qui espérait ne pas devoir rester trop longtemps dehors par ces températures.

« Elle doit de toute façon être gardée… Donc dites-vous que lorsque nous rencontrerons des soldats qui n'appartiennent pas à la forteresse, nous serons à Drachma. », répondit l'alchimiste.

« Magnifique… », soupira la jeune femme. « En d'autres termes, vous ne savez pas et nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur des soldats de Briggs ou, pire encore, nous perdre. »

« Quel pessimisme, Miss Morton. », fit Kimblee d'un ton presque moqueur.

« Quel réalisme, vous voulez dire. », répliqua la jeune femme en affichant une nouvelle fois une mine boudeuse. « Croisez plutôt les doigts pour qu'il y ait un poste de garde dans cette galerie et qu'il y ait des plans ! »

L'alchimiste ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules, toujours aussi amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Ils marchaient maintenant côte à côte et il pouvait voir que la situation ennuyait au plus haut point Julia. Mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet car l'énerver encore plus ne ferait que les retarder. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait lui demander, aussi reprit-il la parole au bout de quelques instants.

« Dites-moi, Miss Morton. », commença-t-il alors que celle-ci tournait la tête pour écouter ce que l'alchimiste avait à dire, ce qui lui valu un nouveau vertige qu'elle prit soin de dissimuler à Kimblee. « Savez-vous mentir ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », fit-elle en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises car elle n'était pas sure du sens de la question.

« Oui, savez-vous dissimuler vos pensées… ? Jouer la comédie en somme ? », expliqua-t-il sans la regarder mais toujours avec le même petit sourire.

« Quelle question… », pensa-t-elle. « Je n'en sais rien, peut-être… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? », répondit-elle lentement.

« Parce qu'une fois que nous aurons passé la frontière, nous devrons leur donner l'impression que nous sommes bien là pour les aider et non pas pour les conduire à leur perte. », continua l'alchimiste. « Et dans ces cas-là, même un regard peut vous trahir. »

« Je serai capable de dissimuler ce que je ressens, ne vous inquiétez pas. », répliqua la jeune femme.

« Je n'en doute pas mais parfois, cela arrive involontairement. », dit Kimblee en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Eh bien si vous avez si peu confiance en moi, vous n'aurez qu'à me surveiller. », fit Julia avec un regard malicieux qu'elle accompagna d'un petit sourire moqueur avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder droit devant elle du fait que la lampe n'éclairait toujours qu'une partie du chemin.

Kimblee ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe, se demandant depuis quand la jeune femme aimait se moquer de lui de cette façon. Il ne releva pas ses propos et entreprit de continuer son raisonnement car ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre n'avait aucun rapport avec Drachma.

« Aussi… », reprit-il tandis que Julia le regarda d'un air surpris comme elle pensait qu'il lui avait tout dit. « Cela devra aussi s'appliquer lorsque nous serons rentrés à Central à la fin de cette mission. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors une nouvelle fois en chemin pour regarder l'alchimiste avec incompréhension.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais aussi devoir dissimuler ce que je pense à tout le monde ? »

« Disons que vous devrez d'une part cacher ce que vous savez sur les homonculus… », expliqua-t-il mais devant le regard de Julia il s'empressa de continuer. « Ce que vous savez déjà mais surtout, vous devrez redoubler de prudence en présence de Bradley notamment, parce qu'il saura dire tout de suite si vous savez ou non. »

« De toute façon, ce Pride doit déjà leur avoir rapporté ma présence. Donc ils ont sans doute déjà compris. », continua la jeune femme.

« Pas forcément… Je ne suis pas du genre à révéler tout ce que je sais à n'importe qui… », répliqua Kimblee qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Aussi décida-t-il de réorienter le sujet. « Quoiqu'il en soit, essayez de vous comporter comme quand vous ne saviez pas ce qui se passait. Et cela avec tout le monde. Sinon, _ils_ auront vite fait de se débarrasser de vous. »

« Vous les laisseriez faire ? », demanda soudain Julia en un murmure alors qu'elle fixait l'alchimiste d'un regard neutre. Une fois qu'elle eut posé la question, la jeune femme se maudit intérieurement car elle avait encore parlé trop vite. « Bravo, Julia ! Tu es la championne pour déclencher les situations embarrassantes aujourd'hui. », se dit-elle alors qu'elle se sentait rougir une nouvelle fois et qu'elle cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation, tout comme Kimblee l'avait fait pendant qu'ils descendaient dans la galerie latérale. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

De son côté, l'écarlate se demandait aussi ce qu'il devait dire car lui répondre par la négative aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été prêt à mettre sa propre vie en jeu. Et si sur un champ de bataille, l'idée avait de l'attrait, il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait que ça soit le cas pour protéger une autre personne. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui répondre positivement parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas vrai vu que cela impliquerait de la perdre. Il décida de couper la poire en deux en ne lui répondant pas directement.

« C'est pour ça que je vous mets en garde, Miss Morton. », fit-il sur un ton calme et en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ah… », articula Julia qui venait seulement d'enregistrer ce que l'alchimiste venait de dire. « Merci. »

Kimblee se contenta de hocher la tête et de reprendre sa marche, suivi de Julia qui était étrangement silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas demander plus de précisions à l'écarlate car elle trouvait la situation déjà assez embarrassante sans en rajouter une couche. Pourtant, elle n'était pas très sure du sens à donner à la dernière réplique de Kimblee et ne savait toujours pas s'il l'aiderait en cas de problème ou pas mais une partie d'elle savait que ça serait le cas, même si Kimblee ne voulait pas l'avouer. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce l'alchimiste repère ce qui semblait être un poste de garde.

« Eh bien, votre vœu a été exaucé, Miss Morton. », dit-il en dirigeant la lampe vers l'endroit qu'il venait de repérer. « Voilà un poste de garde. »

« Ah ! Tout de même ! », fit Julia qui arracha presque la lampe de la main de Kimblee pour aller fouiller l'endroit. « Venez m'aider, il doit bien y avoir une carte de la région, voire de la mine. Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir où nous en sommes. »

« Oui… », fit lentement l'alchimiste en haussant les sourcils de surprise mais en suivant tout de même la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Il vit qu'elle avait posé la lampe sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans vitre de sorte à éclairer tout l'endroit et s'afférait déjà à fouiller dans les différents papiers. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant à intervenir tant la jeune femme donnait l'impression de très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Elle ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle voulait car malgré le fait que la mine soit abandonnée, les mineurs semblaient y avoir laissé un semblant d'ordre. Pourtant, au moment de se redresser, Julia fut prise d'un nouveau vertige qui faillit la faire basculer en arrière si ce n'est les réflexes de Kimblee qui s'avança rapidement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Vous êtes vraiment sure que tout va bien ? », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle était encore appuyée contre lui.

« Oui… Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, je vous l'ai dit. », répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. « J'ai trouvé ce que nous voulions. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Kimblee de répondre, elle se dirigea vers la lampe pour mieux analyser les cartes, sous le regard dubitatif de l'alchimiste.

« Regardez. », lui dit-elle tandis que l'écarlate se rapprochait pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. « D'après cette croix, nous sommes ici et la sortie de la galerie serait là. Nous ne sommes pas très loin en fait. Par contre… »

« Par contre… ? », répéta Kimblee en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Si je dois me fier à cet autre plan, la sortie de la galerie est là. », expliqua-t-elle en la désignant du doigt pour ensuite parcourir la carte. « Et la frontière est ici. »

« Assez proche, en somme. », conclut l'alchimiste.

« Eh bien, ça ne fait que dix kilomètres si on se fie à l'échelle, mais dix kilomètres dans la neige, c'est déjà de trop. », répliqua la jeune femme en jetant un regard ennuyé à Kimblee.

« Je vois… », fit celui-ci. « Dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne pas trainer ici. Il serait préférable d'essayer d'atteindre la frontière avant la nuit. »

« Je suis d'accord. », répondit Julia en repliant les cartes et en les glissant dans une des larges poches de son manteau.

Sans plus tarder, Kimblee récupéra la lampe que Julia avait posée et ils se remirent à nouveau en marche, bien décidés cette fois à ne plus trainer. Ils parcourent donc le reste du chemin les séparant de la fin de la galerie en silence mais surtout à un rythme plus soutenu qu'auparavant. Enfin, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le chemin se fit plus abrupt et ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient peu à peu en train de remonter vers l'extérieur. Ils atteignirent la fin de la galerie en quelques minutes et après avoir forcé l'accès qui en était barré et dégagé l'entrée recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, ils sortirent à l'extérieur pour se retrouver en pleine forêt.

« Ah, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir le ciel. », s'exclama Julia en levant le regard vers celui-ci pour constater qu'il était toujours aussi dégagé qu'après la fin de la tempête.

« Oui, mais ne trainons pas. », fit l'alchimiste en regardant à l'ouest. « La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. »

« Déjà… », fit Julia en emboitant le pas à l'écarlate alors qu'elle ressentait un nouveau vertige. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est vraiment le moment que ma fatigue reprenne le dessus. », se dit-elle, ennuyée par la possibilité de devenir un poids pour Kimblee si jamais elle finissait par vraiment se sentir mal. De plus, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait plus froid en pleine nature que dans la ville de Baskool et resserra le col de son manteau, espérant parcourir la distance que les séparaient de la frontière assez rapidement car elle craignait en plus que son mal de tête ne revienne. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas deux mètres sans se retrouver coincée dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était accumulée depuis le début de l'hiver.

« Restez derrière moi, Miss Morton. », fit Kimblee en se retournant vers elle. « Je vais nous ouvrir un passage. »

« Très bien. », répondit la jeune femme en sautant dans la tranchée que l'alchimiste avait déjà creusée. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait sans doute plus de facilité à ouvrir le chemin étant donné qu'elle portait des bottes qui montaient assez haut tandis que Kimblee n'avait que son costume de ville. Elle décida de lui en faire part.

« Euh… », commença-t-elle en désignant le pantalon de l'alchimiste qui était déjà mouillé. « Vous êtes sûr que je ne devrais pas passer devant ? »

« Oh… », fit-il en regardant où Julia pointait son doigt. « Ça ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part de vous laisser faire, Miss Morton. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'avoir des yeux dans mon dos au cas où nous serions suivis. »

« Comme vous voulez. », lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire tant le fait que Kimblee ne perde pas son sens des valeurs au plein milieu de la nature l'amusait.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers la frontière, toujours en silence, ne s'arrêtant que rarement, uniquement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction et ne se dirigeaient pas sans le savoir vers la forteresse ou vers une quelconque autre ville de la frontière. Julia suivait toujours Kimblee mais au bout de presque deux heures de marche, elle dut se rendre compte que son état de fatigue avancé ainsi que sa blessure allaient avoir raison d'elle car non seulement sa tête lui lançait, mais en plus, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour avancer dans la neige, elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Vous croyez que nous sommes encore loin ? », demanda-t-elle subitement en s'arrêtant pour s'appuyer sur un arbre et tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Elle remarqua alors que le ciel était devenu plus sombre et que la nuit serait bientôt tombée sur la région.

« Difficile à dire… Mais le fait que nous n'avons pas rencontré de soldats de Briggs malgré la proximité de la frontière me laisse à penser que la sortie de la mine se trouvait déjà dans le no man's land. La frontière ne devrait plus être très loin… Si nous ne l'avons pas déjà passée. », expliqua Kimblee en se retournant vers elle. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de son état et qu'il se rapprocha pour se retrouver à ses côtés. « Cette fois, vous ne pouvez plus nier que ça ne va pas, Miss Morton. Pendant encore combien de temps comptiez-vous faire semblant ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à Drachma, je suppose. », répondit Julia, sans réfléchir tant sa tête lui lançait. Elle s'appuya encore plus contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux pour essayer de puiser dans ses dernières forces afin de couvrir le reste de la distance qui les séparait de leur but.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère pour vous que nous y serons bientôt. », répliqua l'alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait Julia ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, sans compter qu'il pouvait voir qu'elle avait sans doute de la fièvre.

Mais tandis que l'écarlate se préoccupait de l'état de la jeune femme, il négligea de surveiller les alentours et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs "clic" caractéristiques d'une arme que l'on charge qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient entourés. Pourtant, il ne trouva pas la situation si désespérée que cela quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil un uniforme de Drachma.

« Plus un geste ! », ordonna une voix dans son dos. « Mains en l'air ! »

« Je suis Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate. », fit-il en se retournant lentement et en exhibant ses mains sur lesquels tous purent voir ses cercles de transmutation. « Vos supérieurs ont dû être avertis de mon arrivée, baissez vos armes. »

« Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de cela ! », répondit l'officier qui, d'après ses galons, devait être un capitaine.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, capitaine… », commença l'alchimiste qui voulait gagner du temps afin de mettre Julia à l'abri le plus vite possible. « Contactez-les et ils vous le confirmeront. »

L'officier allait refuser mais devant le regard soudain glacial de Kimblee, il se sentit presque obligé d'obéir à cet inconnu qui se tenait devant lui. Il se dirigea alors vers le soldat qui était chargé des communications entre le groupe de militaires et la base frontalière drachmienne et contacta un général, d'après ce que Kimblee put en entendre malgré la distance. La conversation qui débuta sur un ton calme devint soudain plus agitée lorsque le capitaine commença à jeter des regards vers l'alchimiste tout en acquiesçant à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il finit par raccrocher et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'écarlate avec un air contrit.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, monsieur Kimblee. », fit le soldat en baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. « Je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela… Le général Bakov vous attend à la base de Sovetsko. »

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup, capitaine… », dit l'alchimiste en revêtant son sourire le plus aimable bien qu'il n'eût pas envie de l'être.

« Ah… Capitaine Dimitri Nediev. », répondit le soldat en le saluant, tout en lui rendant son sourire même s'il était encore mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'en dit pas plus et se retourna pour donner des ordres à ses soldats afin qu'une partie d'entre eux continue à inspecter la frontière pendant que l'autre partie se chargerait d'escorter Kimblee jusqu'à leur base. Pendant ce temps, l'écarlate s'était retourné vers Julia qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait toujours aussi mal en point.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Miss Morton. », lui glissa-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue pour constater qu'elle était brulante.

« Ça tombe bien… parce que… je ne ferai pas un pas de plus. », parvint à articuler Julia avant de perdre connaissance et de s'effondrer dans les bras de l'alchimiste.

« Miss Morton ! », s'exclama celui-ci mais elle n'entendit rien, un voile noir l'entourant déjà.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est l'heure de la mise à jour avec le chapitre 29 ^_^ On s'installe à Drachma pour un long moment avec une partie totalement inédite, ce qui annonce bien sûr l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages, attachant ou pas, je vous laisse le soin de juger (même si j'ai une petite préférence pour l'un d'entre eux mais vous saurez lequel plus tard) XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews/alertes, je me rends compte qu'on approche doucement mais lentement de la centaine et que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à mettre mon histoire dans vos favoris... Merci *s'incline***

**= InkBox: pour ta question à propos de Kimblee (trop fort le coup de l'IPhone d'ailleurs), ben je crois que j'y réponds dans un chapitre suivant lol Un peu de patience donc.  
**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour sa patience étant donné que j'ai ralenti mon rythme d'écriture, il n'a plus les chapitres aussi vite qu'avant mais il est toujours là pour me donner son avis ^_^**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas (sinon j'aurais effectivement développé Drachma dans le manga lol).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le chapitre 30 arrivera le 22 septembre.

* * *

****Chapitre 29**

« Miss Morton ! », fit une voix que Julia crut reconnaitre.

« Qui m'appelle ? », se demanda-t-elle alors. « Hm… Qu'on me laisse dormir… »

« Oh… Je me sens flotter tout à coup… Quelqu'un me sert contre lui… Qui est-ce ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de le connaitre… »

« Quel est ce bruit ? On dirait un moteur… J'ai un peu moins froid mais j'avoue que ça pourrait être mieux… »

« Des voix que je ne connais pas… Une plus forte que les autres, quelqu'un lui répond mais lui, je le connais, j'en suis sure… J'aime cette voix-là, elle m'apaise… »

« Oh ! Quelqu'un vient d'éternuer… Une voix de femme… Un rire… Une excuse… »

« Non, laissez-moi, je ne veux pas quitter cette présence rassurante… Ah ! Il le faut parce que c'est plus convenable… ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ? »

« Mes vêtements ! Rendez-moi mes vêtements ! »

« J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud à présent… Qu'on me laisse respirer ! Non, ne remettez pas cette couverture sur moi, j'ai chaud, je vous dis ! »

« Et où suis-je en plus ? »

* * *

« Une main sur mon front… Elle est bandée on dirait… Un blessé ? Je suis dans un hôpital ? Non… Cette voix, je la reconnais mais où l'ai-je entendue ? Encore un éternuement… »

« Et encore un… Décidément, cette personne n'a pas du tout l'air en forme. Et pourtant elle reste à mes côtés. »

« Je me sens étrangement bien lorsque c'est le cas… Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi… Je sais juste que c'est agréable… »

« Quoi ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! »

« Encore cette voix de femme… Elle a l'air autoritaire… Pourquoi gronde-t-elle l'autre voix ? »

« Laissez-le rester près de moi ! Non, je me fiche que ça ne soit pas dans les convenances ! Restez ! Non, pas vous, l'autre ! Restez ! »

« J'ai de nouveau terriblement chaud… Baissez le chauffage, bon sang ! J'aimerais boire, j'ai soif… »

« Qu'est-ce que la voix de femme raconte ? Je ne comprends rien… Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc amer ? Comment ça c'est bon pour moi ! »

« Tiens oui, ça va un peu mieux… Oh, la voix que j'aime est revenue… Et elle repart déjà à cause de la voix de femme… Mais pour qui elle se prend ? »

« Et où suis-je tombée pour que ça soit cette voix qui décide de tout ? »

* * *

« Un éternuement… La voix que j'aime semble encore être malade… Mais pas de voix féminine pour la chasser aujourd'hui ? Tant mieux… »

« J'ai chaud… Mais c'est moins pire qu'avant… »

« Oh non, la voix féminine est de retour… Je la déteste, celle-là ! »

« La voix que j'aime proteste… J'ai envie de sourire et de voir ce qui se passe… Et si j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Hm… Trop dur… En plus la voix de femme me dit que c'est trop tôt, que je suis encore fatiguée, que je dois continuer à me reposer… »

« D'accord… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre après tous les événements que je viens de vivre… Sauf que… Je n'arrive même pas à m'en rappeler clairement… »

« On a reçu des ordres, puis on a commencé à voyager… Je n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait la voix que j'aime mais d'autres personnes aussi… Un train… Puis un autre… Puis encore un autre… Du sang… Un hôpital… Et un drôle de médecin aussi… »

« Un endroit avec énormément de soldats… Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! »

« Aie ! Sur la tête en plus… Merci beaucoup ! »

« Des révélations ensuite… J'étais tellement en colère, j'ai cru faire une bêtise… Mais au final, je suis toujours avec la voix que j'aime… »

« C'est tout ce qui compte… Même si je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. »

* * *

« Je me sens mieux maintenant… Mais la voix que j'aime n'est pas là aujourd'hui… »

« Quel silence ici… Ah ! La porte s'ouvre, j'espère que c'est la voix que j'aime… Ou pas ! »

« Cette histoire commence à m'agacer… Où suis-je au final ? Hé ho ! Quelqu'un pour me répondre ? »

« Vous êtes à Drachma, Mademoiselle Morton. », dit alors une voix de femme, la même que Julia avait perçue alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

« Hrrrgh… », fit la jeune femme en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Elle aperçut alors plus qu'elle ne vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui était en partie plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle était meublée assez simplement mais d'une façon plutôt riche. Pourtant, Julia ne prit pas le temps de détailler son ameublement car elle voulait avant tout situer la personne qui venait de lui répondre. Une fois qu'elle eut fait le point, elle vit alors qu'une femme se trouvait à son chevet, installée dans un fauteuil. Elle était d'une corpulence assez forte et âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle portait une jupe de tailleur et un chemisier assez chics et avait jeté un châle sur ses épaules. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon et des yeux bleus perçants.

« Drachma ? », répéta Julia avec une voix un peu rauque. La femme lui tendit alors un verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer.

« Oui… », répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre délicatement le verre des mains de Julia et de poursuivre son explication. « Plus précisément à la base militaire de Sovetsko, chez le général Bakov. Je m'appelle Natasha Bakov, la sœur du général. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Morton. »

« Hum… », fit Julia avant de répondre. « Moi de même. »

« Je suis bien contente de voir que vous avez finalement repris connaissance. », continua Natasha alors que Julia tentait de s'asseoir dans son lit. La femme plus âgée l'aida alors en calant un coussin dans son dos pour que la jeune femme soit bien installée. Une fois cela fait, elle regagna son fauteuil tout en jetant un regard bienveillant à Julia.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? », demanda celle-ci sans préambule.

« Eh bien… », commença la sœur du général « Vous êtes arrivés ici mardi soir et nous sommes vendredi matin, mon enfant. »

« Trois jours… », fit Julia en soupirant. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle finirait dans cet état en partant à la recherche de Scar mardi matin et elle se demandait maintenant comment elle avait fait pour suivre Kimblee aussi longtemps et surtout aussi loin, sans compter tous les événements qui s'étaient succédés durant cette journée. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un élément important dans toute cette histoire :

« Mais… Où est monsieur Kimblee ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Ne vous agitez pas comme cela. », la réprimanda Natasha comme Julia s'était brusquement redressée dans son lit au souvenir de celui qui l'avait menée jusque dans ce pays étranger. « Il va très bien… »

« Mais il était blessé à la main et… », continua la jeune femme qui avait peur que l'alchimiste ait pu connaitre les mêmes déboires qu'elle au final.

« Du calme, ce n'était rien de grave. Il a été soigné dès son arrivée ici… », expliqua la femme plus âgée avec un amusement non dissimulé. « Il s'en tire juste avec un bon rhume… Quelle idée de vouloir se promener dans une région aussi inhospitalière avec un simple costume de ville ! »

« Ah… Ça me rassure. », dit Julia en soupirant de soulagement.

« D'ailleurs, je suis sure qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que vous vous êtes enfin réveillée. », dit Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous étions tous inquiets devant votre état mais lui particulièrement. »

« Vraiment ? », répondit la jeune femme mais avant que Natasha ait eu le temps de répondre, Julia eut alors la nette sensation que la présence rassurante qu'elle avait sentie auprès d'elle ne pouvait être que l'alchimiste, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Oui… Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas dit ouvertement mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, sans compter qu'il est venu vous voir de nombreuses fois sans ma permission et sans tenir compte de la bienséance… », continua son interlocutrice en prenant un air quelque peu outré. « Je ne vous dis pas mon soulagement d'avoir enfin pu le mettre dehors ce matin avec mon frère. »

« Le mettre dehors ? », demanda Julia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Il n'était pas aussi malade que vous mais par mesure de précaution, je l'ai gardé au chaud pendant deux jours. », expliqua Natasha. « Mais ce matin, tout le monde dehors ! J'en ai déjà assez avec mon petit neveu sans avoir une deuxième personne qui tourne comme un lion en cage chez moi. »

« Je suis navrée du dérangement que nous vous causons. », s'excusa Julia avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Je plaisante voyons. Cela nous fait de l'animation ici ! », s'exclama la sœur du général. « Ni moi, ni mon frère ne sommes mariés et mis à part mon petit neveu qui réside provisoirement chez nous, nous n'avons plus de famille dans la région, sans compter que Vladimir est ravi de l'aide que Monsieur Kimblee lui apporte. »

« Oh… Vous m'en voyez soulagée dans ce cas. Mais à ce propos… », commença Julia tout en étouffant un bâillement. « Qu'en est-il de cette histoire de… ? »

« Ta ta ta ! », la coupa alors Natasha en se levant. « Vous êtes encore en convalescence. Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard, sans compter qu'une femme ne devrait pas se mêler des histoires de l'armée. »

« Mais… », insista la jeune femme.

« Non, non. Pas de mais. », renchérit l'autre en s'assurant que Julia ne manquait de rien avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. « En plus, je parle, je parle mais j'ai encore des ordres à donner aux domestiques. »

Julia ne répondit rien mais sourit légèrement, se demandant soudain où elle avait bien pu tomber. Bien sûr, elle était habituée à un certain luxe étant donné que sa mère elle-même avait quelques domestiques à son service. Mais à l'intonation de la voix de Natasha, elle comprit qu'ils devaient être très nombreux et dirigés d'une main de fer par cette femme qui dégageait une autorité naturelle à faire pâlir les hommes les plus virils, en plus d'être bavarde.

« Je vous laisse, mon enfant. Je vous reverrai tout à l'heure. », lui dit la quinquagénaire. « Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou que vous vous sentez mal, tirez sur la sonnette juste à côté de votre lit, quelqu'un arrivera tout de suite…. Ah et je vais ordonner qu'on vous apporte un léger repas. Ça vous fera du bien d'avaler quelque chose. »

« Ah… Oui, en effet. Merci. », articula Julia alors que Natasha sortait de la pièce.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira, se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son oreiller et profita de l'occasion pour enfin détailler la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle constata que sa première impression avait été la bonne car tout dans cette pièce respirait la richesse et le luxe : dans un coin trônait une armoire à linge aux portes ouvragées tandis que le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait et la table de chevet sur sa gauche étaient taillés en chêne. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers les deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce pour voir que de lourdes tentures brodées empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer à l'intérieur, créant une ambiance feutrée. Enfin, elle aperçut un tapis qui recouvrait une partie du sol et sur lequel se trouvaient un divan et une petite table ronde disposés de façon à permettre à toute personne s'asseyant là, de profiter de la vue qu'offraient sans doute les deux baies vitrées.

« Eh bien… C'est sûr que ça va changer du confort spartiate des bases militaires. », songea Julia en constatant qu'elle-même portait un pyjama de soie qui devait sans doute valoir une petite fortune lui aussi. Elle se demanda soudain ce qui pouvait bien se passer de l'autre côté de la frontière. Trois jours auparavant, elle avait décidé de suivre Kimblee sans se retourner mais à présent, elle se rendait compte que tous là-bas s'interrogeaient peut-être sur son sort.

« Ce n'est pas malin… Surtout avec l'explosion qu'il y a eue dans la mine… », se dit-elle alors. « Zut… Et il y a aussi Meyer… J'espère qu'il n'a rien, cet idiot. »

La jeune femme lâcha un nouveau soupir en repensant à la façon dont le jeune homme avait tenté de l'empêcher de suivre l'alchimiste écarlate dans la mine. Elle se sentit soudain un peu coupable de l'avoir repoussé de cette façon, sachant qu'il voulait uniquement la protéger, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'une seule chose comptait à ce moment-là : Kimblee.

« Tant pis… Je m'excuserai quand on se reverra… », songea-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Si on se revoit avant ce jour-là. »

Julia ne savait pas quel comportement allait adopter Meyer mais elle savait qu'il était désormais au courant de la menace qui planait sur Amestris étant donné qu'il était présent comme elle au moment de l'apparition du Docteur Marcoh et de la discussion qui en avait découlé. Pourtant, connaissant son caractère et son honnêteté, elle ne pensait pas qu'il rentrerait à Central pour continuer à obéir à des généraux qu'il savait être des pourris.

« Enfin…dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression de faire partie du complot moi aussi. », pensa la jeune femme avec dépit. « Alors que j'ai juste choisi… Kimblee. »

Julia ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ce que la sœur du général venait de lui apprendre. D'un côté, elle était ravie de savoir que l'alchimiste s'était manifestement inquiété pour elle durant les trois jours où elle était restée inconsciente, mais d'un autre côté, elle trouvait presque incompatible avec lui le fait qu'il ait pu attraper froid en restant dehors si peu de temps.

« Bon… C'est vrai qu'il sortait à peine de l'hôpital et qu'on a marché dans la neige mais… », raisonna la jeune femme, toujours avec un petit sourire malicieux que Kimblee aurait trouvé particulièrement agaçant s'il avait été présent. « Je ne le vois pas tomber malade… Même pour un rhume. »

Elle lâcha alors un petit rire en imaginant l'alchimiste tourner en rond en attendant que Natasha accepte de le laisser sortir.

« Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate, obligé de rester à l'intérieur suite aux ordres d'une matrone… », songea Julia en riant de plus belle.

La jeune femme fut alors interrompue dans ses pensées par plusieurs petits coups frappés à la porte. Elle ordonna à la personne d'entrer en espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire toute seule et vit alors apparaitre une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle qui portait un plateau avec ce qui semblait être son repas.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. », fit celle-ci en refermant la porte. Elle se retourna ensuite pour gratifier Julia d'une petit sourire timide mais aimable. « Madame Bakov m'a demandé de vous apporter de quoi manger comme vous êtes revenue parmi nous. »

« Merci beaucoup, je commençais justement à avoir faim. », répondit Julia en se redressant un peu et en affichant un petit sourire elle aussi alors que la bonne posait le plateau devant elle. Elle entama alors son premier repas depuis trois jours tandis que la domestique allait ouvrir les lourdes tentures pour faire entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce restée dans l'ombre pendant longtemps.

* * *

De son côté, Kimblee profitait de sa première sortie depuis longtemps pour visiter la base avec le général Bakov en personne. Contrairement aux bases militaires d'Amestris, l'endroit était un curieux mélange d'installations civiles et militaires. Le tout était bien sûr divisé en plusieurs quartiers bien distincts mais Sovetsko était littéralement une ville dans la base ou une base dans la ville, selon le point de vue. Aussi l'écarlate fut-il assez surpris de croiser des civils en mettant le nez dehors ce matin-là. Le général Bakov, chez qui il logeait avec Julia, lui avait alors proposé de tout visiter et avait volontiers répondu à ses questions, expliquant que la politique du gouvernement était de ne pas séparer complètement le militaire du civil car le combat contre les pays ennemis était le combat de tous.

L'alchimiste avait donc suivi le général dans son tour des installations militaires bien qu'il eut sans doute préféré s'en passer car il avait eu sa dose avec la forteresse de Briggs, sans compter qu'il aurait souhaité faire autre chose après être resté si longtemps enfermé. Bien sûr, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé penser à la sœur du général, qu'il trouvait particulièrement enquiquinante, l'alchimiste avait apprécié les quelques jours de repos qu'il avait pu prendre en arrivant à Drachma. Cela lui avait permis d'une part de soigner le rhume qu'il avait réussi à attraper en restant dehors dans la neige, et d'autre part, il avait fait la connaissance du petit-neveu du général, doté d'une remarquable intelligence et avec qui il avait parlé très longuement. Il n'était pas du genre à discuter avec un enfant de son âge, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il trouvait sa conversation agréable, en plus d'être perspicace. Et il s'était quelque peu ouvert à l'enfant, de la même manière qu'il s'était ouvert à Julia Morton.

De plus, son repos forcé lui avait permis de surveiller de près l'état de la jeune femme qui l'inquiétait énormément. Il avait d'ailleurs dû pratiquement se battre avec la sœur du général pour se rendre à son chevet car la quinquagénaire refusait obstinément de le laisser seul plus de cinq minutes en compagnie de Julia étant donné que cela n'était pas convenable quand on n'était pas marié, selon elle.

L'alchimiste se retint de soupirer au souvenir des nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eues avec Natasha Bakov et en pensant à celles qu'ils ne manqueraient pas encore d'avoir tous les deux car il était hors de question qu'il passe le reste de son séjour à Drachma sans voir Julia Morton, et tant pis si certaines personnes en seraient choquées.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de nos installations, monsieur Kimblee ? », demanda soudain le général, tirant ainsi l'alchimiste de ses réflexions, tandis que les deux hommes quittaient un des hangars qui dissimulaient des canons d'une taille remarquable, fierté de la base selon le militaire.

« Très impressionnant. », mentit l'alchimiste avec un certain aplomb. « J'ai vu des mes yeux l'équipement de Briggs pas plus tard que la semaine passée et je peux vous dire que les vôtres n'ont rien à leur envier. »

« Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute. », répondit Bakov en bombant le torse. « Grâce à nos hommes surentrainés mais aussi grâce à vous, la victoire sera nôtre. »

« J'en suis certain, général. », fit Kimblee avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers le poste de commandement afin de déjeuner lorsqu'ils virent un soldat se diriger vers eux d'un pas rapide. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il salua le général, puis Kimblee, un peu rapidement et tendit un papier à l'officier qui le renvoya tandis qu'il dépliait le mot pour le lire.

« Ah ! », s'exclama le général en parcourant la lettre. « Enfin… »

« Une bonne nouvelle sans doute. », fit Kimblee avec un sourire aimable mais faux.

« Pour vous surtout ! », continua l'officier en tendant le papier à l'alchimiste pour qu'il le lise.

« _Vladimir,_

_La jeune Julia Morton vient de reprendre connaissance et semble se porter beaucoup mieux. Nous avons discuté un moment, quelle charmante enfant._

_Fais-en part à monsieur Kimblee, ça le soulagera sûrement et ça lui permettra sans doute de se détendre un peu._

_Par la même occasion, essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas convenable pour un homme de se présenter seul à la chambre d'une jeune femme qui n'est pas la sienne vu qu'il voudra sûrement la voir à son retour tout à l'heure._

_Nous vous attendrons pour le dîner, j'espère que Mademoiselle Morton sera assez en forme pour se joindre à nous._

_Natasha._ »

Bien que satisfait d'apprendre le réveil de Julia, Kimblee ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil à la lecture de la dernière partie de la lettre mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce propos. Pourtant, l'officier comprit son mécontentement et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Ne vous offusquez pas de ce que ma sœur a écrit. », dit le général alors qu'il invitait à nouveau Kimblee à le suivre vers le poste de commandement. « Elle est très à cheval sur les conventions. »

« Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir des principes mais je devrai tout de même discuter avec ma subordonnée à un moment donné. », expliqua l'alchimiste. « Seul, si possible. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai le nécessaire auprès de ma sœur. », dit le général. « Même si vous devez comprendre que nous sommes assez mal à l'aise avec l'idée qu'une femme puisse faire partie de l'armée. Ce n'est pas permis chez nous. »

« Vous êtes tout excusé, général. Je respecte totalement vos manières de faire. », continua Kimblee sur un ton aimable, même si cet échange d'amabilités avec le général Bakov commençait à le fatiguer.

« Je vous en prie. », fit celui-ci en reprenant soudain un air sérieux. « Mais c'est justement pour éviter des incidents comme celui de mardi soir que nous n'acceptons pas les femmes dans l'armée. Elles sont trop faibles pour faire de bons soldats. »

« Sauf votre respect, général, Julia Morton n'est pas faible. », répliqua Kimblee. « Au contraire. Il s'agit juste d'un malheureux concours de circonstances qui ont fait qu'elle était déjà affaiblie à notre départ pour Drachma. »

« Oui, je me souviens de ce que vous m'avez raconté. », dit le général en hochant la tête. « Et puis il est vrai qu'avec votre statut d'alchimiste, vous ne devez pas vous entourer de n'importe qui. »

« Tout à fait… », conclut l'écarlate alors que les deux hommes atteignaient enfin le bâtiment.

« Oh non, elle n'est pas faible, général Bakov. », songea alors Kimblee. « Sinon, elle ne se serait jamais présentée à moi avec l'intention de me tuer il y a trois jours… Et j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir comment elle se porte. »


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 30. Rien de spécial à signaler pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est l'introduction complète d'un nouveau personnage ^_^ Chapitre de transition aussi, qui fait partie de la série 29-30-31 sur les faits et gestes de nos héros durant les quelques heures qui suivent le réveil de Julia.  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, toujours lues avec autant de plaisir et merci à mon bêta-lecteur pour ses conseils et ses critiques ^_^**

**FMA n'est toujours pas à moi, vous commencez à vous en douter.**

**Voilà, après ce petit mot introductif rapide, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'annonce le chapitre 31 pour le 6 octobre. A très bientôt !

* * *

****Chapitre 30**

Après avoir mangé avec un certain appétit, Julia n'eut plus la force de rester éveillée et bien qu'elle se sentît un peu moins faible que lors de son réveil, peu de temps auparavant, elle décida de ne pas lutter contre sa fatigue. Et tandis que la bonne reprenait le plateau où il ne restait rien, la jeune femme plongeait à nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la domestique sortir de sa chambre. Elle dormit donc le reste de la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi pour finalement se réveiller au moment où Natasha Bakov entrait dans la pièce pour voir comment elle se portait.

« Oh, je vous ai réveillée. », chuchota la sœur du général. « Pardonnez-moi. »

« Hum… Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas grave. », fit Julia en s'étirant et en regardant par la fenêtre pour constater que la nuit serait bientôt tombée. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est presque 18h. », répondit Natasha en s'approchant du lit de la jeune femme.

« Déjà… Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop dormi. », dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit, sans problème cette fois.

« Non, vous aviez juste besoin de récupérer. », répliqua son interlocutrice avec ce même sourire bienveillant qu'elle avait déjà montré à Julia plus tôt dans la journée.

« Oui, sans doute. », continua celle-ci en souriant elle aussi. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux d'ailleurs. »

« Ah ! », fit Natasha. « Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner tout à l'heure ? »

« Eh bien… » hésita Julia. D'un côté, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de tenir la durée de tout un repas sur une chaise. Mais d'un autre côté, elle mourrait d'envie de revoir Kimblee après tout ce temps. Aussi se décida-t-elle bien vite. « J'en serais ravie, madame Bakov. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Natasha. », répondit la sœur du général en souriant. « C'est parfait. Vous verrez, mon frère peut être brusque mais il est de charmante compagnie… Et vous pourrez aussi faire la connaissance d'Alyosha. »

« Alyosha ? », répéta Julia d'un air dubitatif. « C'est quoi ? Leur chien ? », se demanda-t-elle aussitôt avec amusement.

« Oui, il s'agit de mon petit-neveu dont je vous ai déjà parlé tout à l'heure. », répondit Natasha avec affection avant de reprendre un air sérieux, emprunt de tristesse. « Il réside chez nous provisoirement, ma sœur aînée espérant qu'un changement d'environnement le poussera à s'ouvrir un peu… Il s'est arrêté de parler il y a plusieurs mois, après la mort de ses parents… »

« Oh, je suis désolée… C'est vraiment triste… », fit Julia en se disant que la sœur du général était bien franche de livrer ainsi des pans de la vie privée de sa famille à ce qui n'était qu'une étrangère. « Mais je serais ravie de faire sa connaissance et de parler avec lui si ça peut l'aider. »

« Oui, vous verrez, c'est un enfant adorable. », répondit son interlocutrice avec une joie retrouvée. « Allons, vous avez juste le temps de vous préparer. Mais avant, j'ai fait revenir le médecin pour qu'il jette un œil à votre blessure. »

« Ma… ? Ah oui ! », s'exclama alors la jeune femme qui, étant donné qu'elle ne la faisait plus souffrir, avait complètement oublié la blessure qu'elle avait reçue lors de l'incident à la forteresse de Briggs quelques jours auparavant.

Devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une approbation de la part de Julia, Natasha sortit alors de la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard accompagnée d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui portait des lunettes et une petite barbe. Il salua la malade chaleureusement en se présentant comme étant le docteur Bogdan Satitch et lui fit immédiatement part de son soulagement de la voir en pleine forme après avoir, comme les autres occupants de la maison, craint pour sa vie. Julia, qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant l'attitude très, voire trop enthousiaste du médecin, se contenta de répondre des banalités tandis qu'il l'examinait, toujours en présence de Natasha.

« Tout cela est très bien ! », s'exclama-t-il après avoir pris la tension artérielle de la jeune femme pour terminer son examen. « Votre état s'est nettement amélioré depuis votre arrivée, mardi soir. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous quittiez votre lit. »

« Merci mais c'est grâce à l'attention que tout le monde m'a témoignée, j'en suis sure. », répondit Julia avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de faire passer pour sincère, même si son malaise en face du médecin grandissait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Mais c'est aussi parce que vous êtes solide. », rigola le médecin avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement. « Quant à votre blessure à la tête, elle semble presque cicatrisée. Je repasserai lundi… Ah non ! Mardi, pour voir si je peux enlever les points de suture. »

« Entendu. », fit Julia en se demandant pourquoi le médecin avait si vite changé d'avis sur le jour de sa prochaine visite.

« D'ici là, portez-vous bien et évitez les excès surtout. », termina-t-il en rangeant ses instruments et en lançant un regard entendu à Julia qui se dit soudain qu'elle devait sûrement avoir raté quelque chose pendant les trois jours où elle était restée inconsciente. « Au revoir, mademoiselle. »

« Je vous raccompagne, docteur. », fit alors Natasha qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là. Et sans attendre que Julia ait pu saluer le médecin à son tour, elle le poussa presque dehors, laissant la jeune femme seule avec une drôle d'impression.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de son lit. « D'abord, et si j'ai bien compris, elle a presque empêché monsieur Kimblee de venir me voir. Ensuite elle refuse de me dire ce qu'il en est de notre "mission" sous prétexte que je suis une femme et enfin, elle assiste à l'examen du médecin et le pousse presque dehors une fois fini… Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée dans un pays où les hommes ne peuvent pas parler à une femme non mariée plus de cinq minutes et où celles-ci doivent se contenter de jouer les potiches en attendant de se trouver un mari ! »

Julia soupira mais décida de ne pas s'interroger plus pour le moment. Elle sortit de son lit pour tenter de se mettre debout et lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas prise de vertiges et que ses jambes étaient assez fortes pour la porter, elle fit quelques pas avant de se diriger vers le divan qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'appuya dessus et en profita pour regarder un peu plus attentivement dehors, uniquement pour apercevoir un tapis de neige, malgré le fait que la luminosité était de plus en plus faible.

« Bien sûr… », se dit-elle en secouant la tête de dépit. « Je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose en cette saison. »

C'est alors que Natasha entra de nouveau dans la chambre accompagnée de la même bonne qui avait déjà apporté son repas à Julia plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait des vêtements soigneusement pliés dans les bras et la salua discrètement avant de se diriger du côté de l'armoire à linge pour la dépasser et entrer dans une petite salle de bain dont la porte avait jusque-là été dissimulée à la vue de la jeune femme par l'imposant meuble.

« Ah, vous avez réussi à vous lever. », fit la sœur du général en souriant. « Vous avez juste le temps de vous préparer avant que le dîner ne soit servi. »

« Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites. », la remercia Julia. « Mais pour les vêtements… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils appartenaient à ma nièce. », expliqua Natasha avec un geste de la main. « Plus personne ne les mettra de toute façon. »

« Oh, je vois… », fit Julia avant de poursuivre afin de faire comprendre à la quinquagénaire où elle voulait en venir, sans être trop brusque. « Je voulais parler de mon uniforme. Je… »

« Vous le récupérerez à votre départ, mademoiselle Morton. », répondit alors Natasha d'un ton presque tranchant. « Il n'est pas bon qu'une jeune femme de votre âge passe son temps dans ce genre de tenue. »

« Ah… Vous me rassurez, j'ai cru un instant qu'il était devenu inutilisable. », mentit-elle car elle avait compris au ton de son interlocutrice qu'elle ne devait pas trop insister sur la question de l'uniforme. « Merci encore de me prêter des vêtements dans ce cas. »

« Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel. », répondit Natasha d'un ton affable. « Je vous laisse, je dois encore donner des ordres pour le dîner et aller me préparer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas. Agata restera ici en cas de besoin. »

« Entendu. », répliqua Julia qui avait deviné au ton soudain presque dédaigneux de la quinquagénaire qu'Agata était la bonne qui était entrée en même temps qu'elle dans la chambre.

« Ah et lorsque vous serez prête, ne restez pas ici. Descendez faire un tour en bas, peut-être croiserez-vous Alyosha. », lui ordonna presque la sœur du général avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. », eut-elle tout juste le temps d'ajouter avant de voir son interlocutrice s'en aller. Elle se demanda soudain si Natasha ne se sentait pas fatiguée au bout de la journée à force de diriger tout le monde de cette manière. Elle se retint de rire et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain où l'attendait Agata car elle avait bien besoin de faire quelques ablutions après être restée alitée durant trois jours.

* * *

Alyosha soupira et entreprit de sortir de sa chambre où il "étudiait" depuis plusieurs heures afin de flâner dans les longs couloirs de la maison de sa grand-tante avant l'heure du dîner. Agé de neuf ans et ayant les mêmes traits que Natasha, à savoir des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, il passait ses journées à lire, plus pour se trouver un passe-temps que pour apprendre quelque chose étant donné qu'il était déjà remarquablement intelligent et cultivé pour son âge. Peut-être un peu trop et la mort de ses parents, plusieurs mois auparavant, l'avait d'ailleurs privé des deux seules personnes qu'il trouvait assez brillantes pour discuter avec lui. Aussi n'avait-il plus dit un mot depuis leur disparition… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kimblee mardi soir et leur rencontre le lendemain matin.

Il n'était pas encore couché lorsque l'alchimiste était arrivé en compagnie de la jeune femme malade, Julia Morton. Et directement, il avait vu dans les yeux de cet homme une lueur d'intelligence qu'il n'avait que rarement aperçue chez les personnes de son entourage, ce qui piqua immédiatement son intérêt. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour attirer l'attention de ce visiteur venu d'Amestris et de lui parler, en prenant bien soin que sa grand-tante ou son grand-oncle ne s'en aperçoivent pas étant donné qu'il ne désirait pas leur adresser la parole. Son vœu avait été exaucé, puisque dès le lendemain, alors qu'il redescendait plusieurs livres dans la grande bibliothèque, il l'avait trouvé assis confortablement près du feu.

_« Bonjour… », fit d'abord timidement l'enfant en examinant son interlocuteur des pieds à la tête._

_« Bonjour. », répondit Kimblee d'un air dubitatif. « Tu es Alyosha, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui. », répliqua simplement l'enfant._

_« Ainsi donc... », commença l'alchimiste en haussant un sourcil. « Tu parles. »_

_« Oui… », continua le petit garçon. « En fait, je n'ai jamais cessé… Mais je choisis de ne pas m'adresser à n'importe qui, c'est tout. »_

_« Merci de ne pas me considérer comme "n'importe qui" dans ce cas. », répondit Kimblee avant d'éternuer._

_« À vos souhaits. », fit le jeune garçon avec un léger sourire._

_« Merci. Mais… », dit Kimblee en se retenant d'éternuer une nouvelle fois. « Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui me vaut ce privilège ? »_

_« Vous êtes intelligent, je l'ai vu tout de suite. », expliqua Alyosha. « Avec vous, je suis sûr d'avoir des conversations intéressantes... »_

_« Eh bien, je serais ravi de discuter avec toi dans ce cas. », répliqua l'écarlate qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, commençait à se dire que la présence de cet enfant à l'intelligence manifestement très développée pourrait s'avérer très divertissante. « À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, bien sûr. »_

_« Cela va de soi. », renchérit l'enfant._

Et depuis ce moment, un rituel s'était installé entre eux, loin de la surveillance pesante de sa grand-tante : sous prétexte de ranger des livres dans la bibliothèque, Alyosha descendait régulièrement dans la pièce qui semblait être devenue l'endroit préféré de Kimblee pour échapper à Natasha, quant il n'essayait pas d'aller prendre des nouvelles de sa subordonnée. Ils discutaient pendant de longues minutes de tout et de rien, et à aucun moment, l'enfant n'avait regretté d'avoir choisi de parler avec l'alchimiste écarlate car il ressentait à nouveau du plaisir à avoir une discussion avec un adulte censé, un peu comme cela avait été le cas avec sa mère mais surtout avec son père. Il soupira de nouveau en s'imaginant les tentatives désespérées de ses proches pour lui adresser la parole depuis des mois, dans l'espoir de le voir répondre. C'était cruel de sa part mais dans ces moments-là, il appréciait par-dessus tout les fixer avec un regard vide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait.

Alyosha se retint alors de rire en repensant à la scène qu'avait faite sa grand-tante la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de l'intéresser à quelque chose. Elle en était ressortie plus désespérée qu'auparavant et même si cela l'avait beaucoup amusé sur le moment, le point négatif était que Natasha Bakov était très têtue et reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard. De plus, et c'est aussi ce qui l'attirait indéniablement vers cet étranger, Kimblee ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur sa grand-tante, ce qui ne faisait que le conforter dans son choix de ne pas adresser la parole à la quinquagénaire. Il s'en était d'ailleurs ouvert à l'alchimiste la vieille mais la conversation avait dévié vers un autre sujet, ce qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire étant donné qu'il ne s'était plus amusé comme ça depuis longtemps.

_« Elle n'est pas méchante, vous savez. », expliqua Alyosha. « Mais elle a toujours vécu toute seule et est enfoncée dans ses principes. Elle n'a donc pas assez d'ouverture d'esprit selon moi. »_

_« J'ai cru remarquer qu'elle était pleine de principes, en effet. », soupira Kimblee avec mécontentement. Il venait à nouveau de se faire chasser de la chambre où Julia Morton avait été installée alors qu'il était simplement venu prendre de ses nouvelles après la visite du médecin. La mine ennuyée de l'alchimiste fit d'abord sourire, puis pouffer Alyosha qui dut étouffer ses rires afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui si jamais une personne venait à passer dans le couloir._

_« Je croyais que vous aimiez bien que les gens aient des principes. », lança Alyosha, toujours autant amusé alors que l'alchimiste lui jetait un regard mauvais qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un._

_« C'est le cas, mais là c'est un peu trop pour moi. », expliqua l'écarlate. « Je n'allais rien faire de mal ou de déplacé. »_

_« Non, vous veniez juste prendre de ses nouvelles parce que vous êtes inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? », dit l'enfant en jetant un regard entendu à Kimblee._

_« Ton intelligence te perdra. », répliqua celui-ci alors que l'enfant pouffait à nouveau._

_« Et vous, votre curiosité. », rétorqua le jeune garçon en tirant la langue à Kimblee. « En plus, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? C'est une femme qui a choisi de faire partie de l'armée. »_

_« Effronté ! », s'exclama l'alchimiste en donnant une légère claque sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant. « Et je te rappelle que les femmes peuvent faire partie de l'armée dans mon pays. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai… », dit Alsyosha en se frottant la tête. « J'aimerais bien visiter votre pays un jour… Même si avec ce que vous préparez en compagnie de mon grand-oncle, ça ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite. »_

_« Qui sait ? », répondit simplement Kimblee avec ce petit sourire qu'Alyosha avait identifié comme étant celui que l'alchimiste utilisait quand il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient._

_« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! », s'exclama l'enfant. « Vous et moi savons très bien que mon grand-oncle ne gagnera jamais contre cette forteresse... Surtout avec votre aide… »_

_« Ton intelligence te perdra… », répéta l'alchimiste en soupirant car il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'enfant savait que sa présence n'aiderait sûrement pas Drachma à gagner. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'était pas allé vendre la mèche à son grand oncle et quand l'alchimiste lui en avait demandé la raison, l'enfant avait tout simplement répondu qu'il ne devait pas se mêler des histoires de grands et qu'il était sûrement trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça, le tout en jetant un regard plus qu'entendu à Kimblee. Il avait également ajouté que le dénoncer provoquerait la perte de la seule personne avec qui il aimait discuter._

_« Je sais. », conclut Alyosha en baissant les yeux et en se retenant de soupirer._

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus avec Kimblee était le fait qu'il acceptait de lui parler, bien qu'il soit encore très jeune. Il se serait attendu à un rejet de sa part, voire aux paroles que l'on réserve habituellement aux enfants de son âge qui essaient de parler de choses sérieuses avec un adulte. Mais connaissant à présent un peu mieux cet étranger, qui partageait avec lui une étrange ressemblance physique, il avait deviné qu'il avait vu en lui un interlocuteur de choix, de la même manière qu'il ne voulait plus parler avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui. De plus, et après qu'il se soit confié à lui sur ce qui s'était passé lors du décès de ses parents, il avait eu la surprise de voir Kimblee s'ouvrir à lui. Pas sur tout évidemment et il semblait que l'alchimiste dissimulait encore une partie sombre de son enfance, mais il lui avait parlé avec un plaisir non dissimulé de la guerre qu'il avait faite sept ans auparavant, de son séjour en prison mais surtout de son alchimie et de sa vision du monde, bien qu'Alyosha sentait qu'il manquait des pièces au puzzle.

« Je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, je saurai tout. », conclut l'enfant avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Il me reste environ une semaine pour lui tirer les vers du nez. »

C'est alors qu'il aperçut, venant de l'aile du manoir réservée aux femmes, la jeune personne qui était arrivée avec l'alchimiste écarlate trois jours auparavant. Il avait cru remarquer que Kimblee semblait bien apprécier Julia Morton et en l'apercevant maintenant en pleine forme, il pouvait comprendre étant donné qu'elle n'était pas laide. Bien sûr, elle ne rivalisait pas avec la beauté surnaturelle de sa propre mère mais elle possédait beaucoup de charme, en plus d'être manifestement intelligente elle aussi.

« Je comprends mieux votre attirance pour elle, monsieur Kimblee. », songea alors Alyosha en souriant. Il vit alors que la jeune femme l'avait aperçu et lui souriait gentiment. « Aie ! Ma grand-tante lui a sans doute servi le discours du "pauvre petit Alysoha qui a perdu ses parents". Elle n'en loupe pas une celle-là. »

Ils se rejoignirent alors au sommet du grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et à la grande salle à manger et se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Julia ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir. », fit la jeune femme en croisant les doigts pour que l'enfant la salue aussi. Mais celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en la détaillant de haut en bas.

« Elle porte les vêtements de maman… », se dit-il avec un léger sourire, si léger que Julia crut l'avoir rêvé. « Ils lui vont bien. »

« Je m'appelle Julia… Tu es Alyosha, n'est-ce pas ? », continua la jeune femme, bien décidée à faire parler l'enfant par un moyen ou par un autre.

« Est-ce que je lui parle, ou est-ce que je ne lui parle pas ? », se demanda alors le jeune garçon, toujours en fixant Julia intensément.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre 31 en vue et avec ça, la formation définitive de notre trio. Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre en fait, il complète l'arrivée à Drachma et c'est tout ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, un peu moins nombreuses mais tant qu'il y en a au moins une, je suis contente. Merci ! ^_^**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours là pour écouter mes propositions et me conseiller (voire m'insuffler des idées).**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (ben oui, depuis le temps, ça devient évident).**

**Donc, pour faire court, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous le 20 octobre pour le chapitre 32 !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 31**

Après avoir savouré un déjeuner plus que copieux avec le général Bakov, Kimblee passa l'après-midi toujours en sa compagnie afin que l'officier lui explique les tenants et les aboutissants du plan d'attaque qu'il avait élaboré avec son état major, grâce aux informations que l'alchimiste lui avait communiquées dès son arrivée mardi soir. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à Kimblee pour comprendre que toute la tactique du général reposait sur la confusion que ses soi-disant hommes étaient censés provoquer dans la forteresse une fois l'alerte donnée. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que l'affaire était dans le sac et qu'il pourrait remplir sa mission avec succès. Il s'étonnait encore parfois de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu convaincre le général Bakov du bien fondé de sa mission dès son arrivée trois jours auparavant. Il savait bien sûr que les contacts que l'officier de Drachma avait eus avec des militaires de Central, c'est-à-dire les homonculus, facilitaient les choses. Pourtant, un peu de méfiance ne faisait jamais de mal à personne.

_« Ainsi donc, "l'invulnérable mur du Nord" a été appelé à Central ? », commenta le général Bakov alors que Kimblee faisait soigner sa main auprès du médecin de la base après avoir laissé Julia entre les mains de la sœur du général et de son médecin de famille._

_« Tout à fait… Et vous savez à quel point des troupes peuvent vite être désorganisées une fois leur chef parti. », continua l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire. « C'est le moment idéal, si vous voulez mon avis. »_

_« C'est parfait…. », conclut le général en se frottant les mains._

_« Sans compter que j'ai des hommes infiltrés dans la base… », ajouta l'écarlate en voyant l'air plus que satisfait de l'officier. « Ils sauront quoi faire le moment venu pour garantir votre victoire. »_

_« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, monsieur Kimblee. Votre arrivée tombe à point nommé. », s'exclama presque le militaire._

_« À ce propos, pardonnez cette question, mais comment êtes-vous sûr que je suis bien l'alchimiste écarlate et pas un plaisantin ou un imposteur ? », demanda-t-il en fixant son regard bleu sur Vladimir Bakov._

_« Mes contacts à Central m'ont fait une description plus qu'appropriée de votre personne. », expliqua le général en hochant la tête._

_« Je vois… Aucun risque de se tromper dans ce cas. », conclut Kimblee en souriant et en haussant les épaules._

L'écarlate se demandait encore ce qui se serait passé si le capitaine qui l'avait accueilli à la frontière avait refusé de se renseigner auprès du général Bakov à propos de son arrivée. Bien sûr, il aurait aisément pu se débarrasser de ces soldats s'ils s'étaient montrés gênant mais ça n'aurait pas facilité son entrée dans le pays, sans compter qu'à ce moment-là, Julia Morton était encore malade. Il préféra ne pas s'interroger plus étant donné que tout s'était bien passé et tenta de reporter son attention sur ce que racontait l'un des officiers d'état major. Il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs qu'à cet endroit, comme par exemple auprès de sa subordonnée, mais le général Bakov avait insisté pour qu'il assiste à la totalité de la réunion afin qu'il puisse donner son avis, voire les conseiller vu qu'il avait visité la base de Briggs la semaine précédente. Heureusement pour lui, la fin de l'après-midi arrivait et avant que le soldat n'ait pu entamer la seconde partie de son exposé, le général suspendit la réunion pour la reporter au lendemain matin et ils se mirent alors en route pour regagner le domicile du général.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de notre plan ? », demanda le général Bakov à l'alchimiste alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans la berline qui les ramenait chez l'officier.

« Brillant, tout simplement. », fit Kimblee avec un enthousiasme forcé. « Sans compter que la forteresse ne s'attendra sûrement pas à une attaque en cette saison. »

« Ni par le côté Nord. », continua l'officier supérieur avec satisfaction. « En temps normal, c'est le côté le plus dangereux étant donné que nous leur faisons face directement. Mais avec votre aide, je ne me fais pas de souci. »

« Vous faites bien. Tout se passera sans problème, j'en suis sûr. », mentit Kimblee avec un léger sourire.

« Le seul bémol est que vous devions attendre aussi longtemps pour lancer notre offensive. », se plaignit le général. « Si au moins mes contacts à Central avaient pu me prévenir plus tôt de votre venue et de la magnifique occasion qui s'offre à nous, j'aurais repoussé les manœuvres de nos troupes dans la région voisine. »

« C'est dommage en effet mais voyez le bon côté des choses : elles seront encore en condition pour faire face à une véritable opération militaire. », expliqua l'alchimiste, soudain trop heureux de jouer cette comédie au général, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Oui, c'est vrai. », continua Vladimir Bakov. « Tout s'agence parfaitement en fait. »

Kimblee hocha simplement la tête mais ne répondit pas. D'un côté, cela l'avait ennuyé d'apprendre que l'accomplissement de sa mission allait prendre autant de temps mais d'un autre côté, et si on faisait exception de la présence de Natasha Bakov, il appréciait plutôt son séjour à Drachma qui lui permettait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de se détendre complètement, sans avoir à surveiller ses moindre faits et gestes au cas où un homonculus l'observerait. Il ne se pensait pas surveillé comme l'étaient les sacrifices désignés par ce Père, mais il préférait tout de même rester prudent et jouer la carte de la discrétion.

« Comme si ça allait continuer à être possible avec la façon dont je me comporte avec Julia Morton. », pensa-t-il soudain alors que le silence était tombé entre les deux hommes et que seul le moteur du véhicule se faisait entendre. « Maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère que sa présence dans la mine n'aura pas donné des idées à Pride… Je préférais éviter de servir de sacrifice au cas où ils n'en trouveraient pas de cinquième. »

Kimblee ne put réprimer un frisson à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette position et se promit de rester prudent, d'autant qu'une transmutation humaine impliquait la perte d'un être cher et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de perdre Julia Morton pour satisfaire les désirs obscurs d'un barbu tout aussi obscur, dissimulé sous le QG de Central.

« Je me demande si c'est l'air de Drachma ou si la présence des homonculus influençait autant ma façon de me comporter… », songea-t-il soudain en fixant son regard sur les rues sombres et presque désertes de la base de Sovetsko. « Même lorsqu'elle a été blessée à la forteresse, je ne me suis pas autant inquiété… En fait, je ne me suis jamais fait de souci pour personne… Et cette facilité que j'ai à parler avec Alyosha m'étonne de plus en plus. »

Au moment où Natasha Bakov lui avait parlé de son petit neveu, le lendemain de son arrivée, il s'était attendu à rencontrer un gamin de neuf ans, pleurnicheur, qui vous regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits, sans dire une parole, le genre même qui l'agace particulièrement et auquel il ne prête généralement pas attention. Il avait donc été agréablement surpris de voir arriver un enfant qui d'une part parlait, contrairement à ce qu'il en avait entendu dire, mais qui en plus d'être particulièrement intelligent, était également très perspicace. Bien sûr, il restait un enfant et avait des moments de gaminerie où il aimait particulièrement se moquer de l'alchimiste, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don d'agacer celui-ci. Mais il était également très mature pour son âge et s'il regrettait la perte de ses parents, il ne comptait pas passer le reste de sa vie à se lamenter dessus.

« Il ne s'encombre pas de détails inutiles… », conclut Kimblee. « Comme moi… »

Cette pensée fit presque tressaillir l'alchimiste car depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alyosha trois jours auparavant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ils se ressemblaient, et pas que physiquement.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, il pourrait facilement passer pour mon propre fils… », se dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Intéressant comme coup du sort… »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir du général Bakov où ils furent accueillis par toute une troupe de domestiques dont Kimblee n'écouta les salutations que d'une seule oreille et alors que le général le quittait pour aller régler quelques affaires avant le dîner, lui-même se retira dans la chambre qui était désormais la sienne afin de se préparer pour la soirée, en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser Natasha Bakov.

Il repensa soudain à Alyosha en passant devant sa chambre et se dit que de la même façon dont il se sentait attiré par Julia Morton à cause de son intelligence et de son pragmatisme, sans compter la façon dont elle avait accepté qui il était, il se sentait proche de cet enfant qui ne se sentait à sa place nulle part et qui était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

« Je ne me reconnais plus… », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. « En même temps, est-ce de ma faute si je ne fais que rencontrer des gens intéressants et ça depuis très longtemps ? D'abord Julia Morton et maintenant cet enfant. »

Il ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant au fait que la jeune femme s'était enfin réveillée et semblait aller beaucoup mieux s'il en croyait le message de Natasha Bakov. Il espérait qu'elle soit assez en forme pour se joindre à eux car il ne pensait pas que la sœur du général le laissât aller la voir dans sa chambre, même pour quelques minutes. Il se retint de soupirer, se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le général Bakov intervienne au plus vite auprès de sa sœur pour les laisser seuls car ils devaient discuter de leur mission. Il décida de ne plus y penser et se changea pour la soirée.

Étant donné qu'il était arrivé mardi soir dans un costume plus que mouillé et sale, la sœur du général avait eu la gentillesse de lui fournir des vêtements propres dès le lendemain. Elle avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'anciens costumes de son second neveu, parti habiter à l'autre bout du pays et dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas protesté, la remerciant même, en se disant qu'elle pouvait tout de même s'avérer utile. Heureusement pour lui, les vêtements étaient à sa taille et lui allait comme un gant à l'exception du fait que leurs couleurs sombres, noir ou bleu marine, lui faisait étrangement ressembler à son maître, si ce n'était la longueur de ses propres cheveux, ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression et sortit de sa chambre afin de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre ses hôtes.

Il lui avait semblé entendre Alyosha sortir de sa propre chambre quelques instants plus tôt étant donné que les deux pièces n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Il se dit qu'il le croiserait sûrement et que cela serait sans doute l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui avant que le général ou sa sœur n'arrivent. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, il aperçut la seule personne qu'il désirait voir par-dessus tout : Julia Morton. Il s'arrêta net et afficha un léger sourire.

« Elle a effectivement l'air de se porter beaucoup mieux. », se dit l'alchimiste en détaillant la façon dont elle était habillée. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais vue qu'en uniforme, de la même façon qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'au travers son costume gris clair, et il trouvait qu'elle était absolument ravissante dans les vêtements que lui avait sûrement prêtés Natasha Bakov : elle portait un pantalon gris souris assez chic, associé à un chemisier bleu clair au-dessus duquel venait se refermer un gilet bleu marine cintré.

« Superbe… », se dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Pourtant, celui-ci disparut lorsque Kimblee se rendit compte que la jeune femme tentait d'engager la conversation avec Alyosha qu'il venait seulement de voir. Sachant que l'enfant choisissait ses interlocuteurs de manière assez drastique, il se demanda s'il allait trouver Julia Morton à son goût et lui répondre. Il n'en doutait pas étant donné la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle à Alyosha. Pourtant, celui-ci fixait la jeune femme de telle sorte qu'il comprit que le garçonnet avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, comme il aimait parfois le faire avec les membres de son entourage. Il se décida donc à intervenir et s'avança vers eux :

« Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, effronté ! »

Et comme pour faire passer à l'enfant l'envie de recommencer, il le frappa légèrement sur le dessus de la tête une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et reporta ensuite son attention vers Julia qu'il gratifia d'un petit sourire alors que celle-ci le fixait aussi en souriant.

« Miss Morton… », commença-t-il en la saluant d'un petit hochement de tête. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux. »

« Monsieur Kimblee… », articula celle-ci avec difficulté. Elle était tellement sous le coup de son arrivée qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Pourtant, l'alchimiste comprit à son regard qu'elle était ravie de le revoir après si longtemps.

« Merci… Vous semblez aller bien vous aussi. », reprit finalement Julia au bout d'un moment, toujours en souriant alors qu'elle se rendait enfin compte que l'alchimiste ne portait pas son costume habituel et qu'il était très élégant dans ce nouveau costume noir. Elle rougit malgré elle mais tenta de se reprendre car elle doutait que Kimblee ait perdu en seulement trois jours son habitude de la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Celui-ci allait d'ailleurs lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent Alyosha pouffer à leurs côtés.

« Vous savez, vous avez vraiment l'air bête à vous fixer comme ça. », fit l'enfant en se retenant de rire, de nouveau pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas des livres à aller chercher dans la bibliothèque ? », lui lança alors Kimblee, oubliant un instant la présence de Julia pour se concentrer sur le jeune garçon qui avait mal choisi son moment pour se moquer de lui.

« Non… », fit simplement celui-ci avec un regard malicieux. « Je n'ai pas encore fini tous ceux que j'y ai pris hier. »

« Vraiment ? », continua l'alchimiste en haussant un sourcil. « Aurais-tu une petite baisse de forme ? »

De son côté, Julia n'en revenait pas d'entendre Alyosha parler alors que quelques instants auparavant, Natasha lui avait assuré qu'il ne disait plus un mot depuis des mois. Elle le fixait donc avec effarement, en se demandant quel était le problème pour qu'un enfant de son âge refuse de s'adresser à ses proches alors qu'il semblait très lié avec Kimblee, qui n'était qu'un étranger. Et soudain, alors que les deux hommes continuaient à discuter et à l'oublier, elle se rendit compte elle à quel point ils se ressemblaient physiquement, ce qui la frappa encore plus.

« On dirait presque qu'ils sont… », songea-t-elle avant de sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui les avaient attirés l'un vers l'autre étant donné qu'à les entendre parler, ils ne semblaient pas partager qu'une simple ressemblance physique, ce qui l'amusa au plus haut point. Elle décida pourtant de les interrompre car si Alyosha n'aimait parler qu'avec Kimblee, avoir une discussion au plein milieu de l'escalier n'était pas la meilleure idée pour garder tout cela secret.

« Hum… », commença-t-elle, ce qui attira l'attira l'attention des deux autres personnes. « Si vous voulez vraiment que personne ne sache qu'Alyosha parle, je vous suggère de continuer cette conversation dans un endroit plus discret. »

« Euh… Oui… », fit alors l'enfant en regardant autour de lui en espérant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité de l'escalier.

« C'est effectivement un secret bien gardé, Miss Morton. », fit Kimblee avec amusement.

« Je vois ça. », répliqua Julia en affichant soudain une mine boudeuse tout en se tournant vers l'enfant. « Mais j'ai encore une question pour toi : il y a un instant, quand je t'ai parlé, tu comptais me répondre ou pas ? »

« Hm… », réfléchit alors Alyosha mais le regard que lui lança l'alchimiste le découragea dans une nouvelle tentative de se moquer de la jeune femme. « Je ne sais pas à vrai dire… Je pense que oui… Après tout, monsieur Kimblee m'a tellement parlé de vous… Et en bien, qui plus est. »

L'enfant afficha alors un grand sourire, se disant que l'alchimiste l'avait bien cherché, et avant que celui-ci puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il dévala l'escalier et disparut en direction de la cuisine.

« Eh bien ça ! », s'exclama alors Julia avant de se retourner vers Kimblee. Elle crut apercevoir une légère rougeur sur son visage mais cela avait été tellement bref qu'elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir rêvé. Par contre, elle l'entendit bien distinctement promettre bien de problèmes à Alyosha la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls, ce qui la fit rire de bon cœur.

« Mais enfin, quel âge avez-vous ? », fit-elle après avoir repris son sérieux, tandis que l'alchimiste ne rigolait pas, lui. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

« Un enfant aussi intelligent qu'un adulte, si pas plus. », expliqua Kimblee, toujours d'un air sérieux, alors qu'il invitait Julia à le suivre au rez-de-chaussée. « Il est d'ailleurs tellement perspicace qu'il sait quel est notre vrai but. »

L'alchimiste avait presque murmuré la dernière partie de son explication mais cela avait suffi pour que Julia s'arrête brusquement au plein milieu de l'escalier et le fixe avec un regard presque paniqué.

« Mais alors, ils savent que… », commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par Kimblee qui était remonté de quelques marches pour se retrouver face à elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, Julia aurait grandement apprécié de se retrouver à nouveau aussi proche de l'alchimiste mais son esprit était tellement concentré sur le fait qu'ils risquaient d'être dénoncés qu'elle n'y prit pas garde.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. », fit Kimblee en replaçant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille droite de Julia. « Si cet enfant a une qualité, c'est de savoir où se trouve son intérêt : et actuellement, c'est moi. En me dénonçant, il perdrait la seule personne avec qui il aime parler… Sans compter que je crois que ça l'amuse de voir son grand-oncle se démener avec ses troupes pour vaincre Briggs. »

« Vous êtes bien sûr ? », demanda tout de même Julia alors que son malaise commençait à se dissiper et qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de la proximité de l'alchimiste.

« Il a toute ma confiance. », répondit Kimblee qui se plongea alors dans la contemplation des yeux violets de Julia qui s'illuminèrent soudain d'une lueur amusée.

« C'est rare pour vous de dire ça… Vous devez vraiment apprécier cet enfant. », dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire. « Sans compter cette étrange ressemblance que vous partagez… »

« Oui… Vous avez remarqué vous aussi. », fit Kimblee en fermant les yeux un court instant. « C'est assez intéressant, je dois dire. »

Mais avant que Julia n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, ils entendirent des pas qui venaient de l'aile du manoir réservée aux femmes et comprirent que Natasha devait avoir fini de se préparer pour le dîner. Julia jeta alors un regard curieux à Kimblee pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Celui-ci se retint de soupirer, voire de lever les yeux au ciel et mit une distance respectable entre lui et la jeune femme car ce soir, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter de bienséance avec la sœur du général. Celle-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard en haut de l'escalier et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Julia seule avec Kimblee.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! », s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de rejoindre la jeune femme pour l'emmener avec elle en bas de l'escalier. Kimblee les suivit en ayant d'abord pris soin de saluer de façon courtoise Natasha qui le lui rendit bien, même si elle ne semblât pas apprécier le fait que cette jeune femme, sans doute innocente, se soit retrouvée seule trop longtemps en compagnie d'un homme.

« Vous avez déjà croisé Alyosha ? », reprit la sœur du général après un court instant alors qu'elle conduisait Julia vers la salle à manger, toujours suivie de Kimblee. Celui-ci ne disait rien mais se promit soudain que s'il devait être relégué au second plan durant tout le reste de son séjour à Drachma, il se débrouillerait pour que Natasha Bakov accompagne les troupes et se retrouve en première ligne au moment de l'attaque.

« Oui, je lui ai parlé un court instant tout à l'heure. », répondit la jeune femme qui se garda bien de préciser que l'enfant s'exprimait comme n'importe qui.

« Il vous a répondu ? », demanda alors Natasha avec un intérêt redoublé.

« Non, je n'ai obtenu qu'un hochement de tête. », expliqua Julia d'un air désolé. C'était en partie vrai étant donné que sans l'intervention de Kimblee, le petit garçon ne lui aurait probablement pas adressé la parole du tout.

« Ah ! », s'exclama la quinquagénaire. « C'est déjà un bon début. Continuez comme ça, vous réussirez peut-être là où nous avons échoué. »

« Je l'espère. », répondit simplement la jeune femme en se disant que le "miracle" tant attendu avait déjà eu lieu puisqu'Alyosha parlait avec l'alchimiste écarlate. Elle songea alors à lui, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle et se dit que les prochains jours allaient être festifs, surtout si Natasha continuaient à essayer de les séparer continuellement de la sorte.

Leur arrivée dans une grande salle à manger la sortit de ses pensées et elle remarqua alors qu'Alyosha et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, probablement le général Bakov, s'y trouvaient déjà. L'officier supérieur tentait d'expliquer à son petit-neveu ce qui allait se passer dans une semaine, face à Briggs. Mais en bon acteur, l'enfant fit semblant de ne pas être intéressé par ce qu'il lui racontait et affichait un regard perdu. Devant son manque de réaction, le général abandonna pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle arrivante. Les présentations furent faites et ils passèrent tous à table dans la bonne humeur, si ce n'est le silence d'Alyosha et la discrète envie de meurtre qui parcourait Kimblee.

« Si j'ai pu me débarrasser des gens comme Meyer qui refusent de voir au-delà des apparences, ce n'est pas pour me retrouver séparée de lui par une vieille fille cernée par ses principes… », se dit soudain Julia en affichant une mine décidée, tandis que la sœur du général lançait la conversation sur la fête de la Sainte-Olga qui se tiendrait dans deux jours dans tous le pays. « Mission ou pas mission, je ne passerai pas les prochains jours sans le voir. »


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme annoncé, voici le chapitre 32... Mais bizarrement, en le relisant une dernière fois avant de le publier, je me suis dit "Bon sang, que je n'aime pas ce chapitre." Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je vous laisse d'ailleurs juger par vous-mêmes mais voilà, il ne me plait qu'à moitié au final.**

**Bref, merci pour les quelques reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé un effet de dépendance chez certains... Diantre ! ^_^' Et merci à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours là pour vérifier mes chapitres (et mes horreurs lol).**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (arf !).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve le 3 novembre pour le chapitre 33. Désolée de laisser autant de temps entre deux chapitres mais avec tout ce que je dois gérer à côté, c'est ça ou les publications risquent de devenir irrégulières et encore plus espacées.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 32**

La soirée se passa donc sans encombre si ce n'est le fait que Natasha Bakov monopolisa la discussion qui ne fit que tourner autour de la fête de la Sainte-Olga. Ainsi, en très peu de temps, Kimblee et Julia apprirent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette célébration, ou presque, et furent invités à y assister, ce qu'ils n'osèrent pas refuser. Pourtant, à la fin du repas et alors qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir rester en compagnie de Kimblee, Julia fut emmenée par la sœur du général dans une autre pièce de la maison qui servait de boudoir à la quinquagénaire afin qu'elles puissent papoter un peu entre elles, pour reprendre les paroles de Natasha. La jeune femme n'apprécia donc que moyennement d'être à nouveau séparée de l'alchimiste mais tenta de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et d'écouter ce que son interlocutrice racontait.

« Vous verrez… Demain après-midi se tient la réunion générale pour les préparatifs de la fête. », expliqua Natasha, pleine d'enthousiasme. « En tant que membres du comité organisateur à Sovetsko, mon frère et moi devons y assister… »

« Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour nous séparer monsieur Kimblee et moi… », songea immédiatement Julia qui se força à ne pas afficher un grand sourire à l'annonce de l'absence de son hôte.

« Bien sûr, les étrangers ne peuvent pas y assister à cause d'une ancienne tradition... », continua celle-ci sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme en face d'elle pavoisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses explications. « Mais vous pourrez tout de même m'accompagner, je vous laisserai en compagnie de la fille d'une amie. »

Julia fut totalement prise au dépourvu par la proposition de Natasha mais essaya de se reprendre rapidement afin d'éviter que son silence ne soit pris comme un refus ou que la sœur du général ne se vexe.

« Ah… », fit-elle tout en cherchant un moyen de louvoyer afin de ne pas devoir accompagner la quinquagénaire. « Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? Je suis encore en convalescence, je ne voudrais pas faire une rechute en sortant trop tôt. »

« Non, non. », répliqua Natasha avec un geste de la main. « Le docteur a confirmé que vous vous portiez mieux. Et puis vous ne resterez pas longtemps dehors, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Dans ce cas… Pourquoi pas ? », fit Julia avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se sentait piégée à présent car elle ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas accompagner la femme d'âge mûre voir son amie et assister à la réunion, si ce n'était son envie de rester aux côtés de Kimblee, ce qui, aux yeux de Natasha Bakov, n'était absolument pas valable. Elle se résigna donc en priant pour qu'un miracle survienne le lendemain matin. La discussion partit ensuite sur un tout autre sujet et au bout d'un long moment, elles se séparèrent après que Natasha eut encore rappelé à Julia le programme du lendemain. C'est donc d'une humeur assez maussade que la jeune femme alla se coucher. Elle dormit d'un sommeil tourmenté où elle vit Natasha Bakov essayer de la marier avec le fils bedonnant d'une de ses nombreuses amies tandis que Kimblee l'abandonnait à son triste sort, arguant qu'il préférait largement son alchimie finalement.

Julia se réveilla d'une humeur encore plus maussade et décida qu'elle serait imbuvable de toute la journée si quelque chose de positif n'arrivait pas. Et tout en s'habillant, elle réfléchit aux événements de la veille et eut encore du mal à croire que la quinquagénaire se crut autorisée à intervenir dans sa relation naissante avec l'alchimiste écarlate. La jeune femme avait d'abord cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple précaution étant donné qu'elle était encore souffrante et qu'il ne fallait pas la fatiguer. Mais à la vue de l'attitude de son hôte après le dîner, elle avait compris que Natasha Bakov avait des idées bien arrêtées sur les relations entre hommes et femmes, ce qui garantissait qu'elle et Kimblee risquaient d'en faire les frais pendant leur séjour.

« Je ne suis pas de sa famille que je sache, je ne suis qu'une invitée en quelque sorte. », se dit Julia avec mécontentement alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa chambre. Natasha avait en effet proposé qu'elles prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de partir. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger où ils avaient dîné la veille pour y retrouver son hôte. Elle eut alors la surprise de constater qu'Alyosha était également présent et mangeait tranquillement tandis que sa grand-tante essayait en vain de le faire parler. L'enfant leva les yeux vers Julia au moment où elle entra dans la pièce et son regard neutre devint malicieux l'espace d'un instant, précisément quand Natasha se détourna de lui.

« Ah bonjour ma chère ! Comment allez-vous ! », s'exclama la quinquagénaire en se levant pour aller accueillir la jeune femme qui se demandait si elle avait rêvé le regard que l'enfant venait de lui jeter.

« Ah… Bonjour… Je vais très bien, merci. », répondit tout de même Julia au bout d'un court instant. Elle suivit Natasha jusqu'à la table et s'installa à sa droite tandis qu'Alyosha la fixait maintenant intensément, sans que sa grand-tante ne s'en rende compte.

« Je n'aime pas ce regard… », songea Julia alors qu'une bonne lui servait son petit-déjeuner. « Il prépare quelque chose mais quoi… ? »

Pourtant, la jeune femme n'eut pas la possibilité de creuser la question car Natasha lui parla directement du programme de la journée ou plutôt le lui répéta une nouvelle fois. Julia se retint alors de soupirer et afficha son plus beau sourire bien qu'elle eût juste envie de hurler.

« Et il n'est que 9h30 du matin… », se dit-elle avec dépit. « Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à ce soir… Je dois prendre sur moi sinon je vais commettre un meurtre… »

Julia prit donc la résolution, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, d'approuver tout ce que lui dirait la femme d'âge mûr car elle ne sentait pas encore assez en forme pour se lancer dans une longue discussion avec elle afin de lui faire comprendre que Kimblee était loin d'être un malotru et que c'était de toute façon lui que la jeune femme avait choisi, sans compter que cela ne regardait qu'eux et personne d'autre.

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenue quatre ans en arrière quand j'ai tenté de présenter mon premier petit ami à ma mère... », songea-t-elle en avalant une bouchée tout en souriant à Natasha et en gardant un œil sur Alyosha. « Un véritable calvaire. »

Julia se rendit alors compte qu'il faudrait de nouveau qu'elle subisse cette épreuve s'il s'avérait bien que ce qu'elle partageait actuellement avec Kimblee s'approfondît avec le temps. Elle préféra pourtant ne pas y penser, même si une partie d'elle serait plus que ravie qu'ils aillent le plus loin possible.

« Nous verrons bien… Si jamais les présentations doivent être faites, ça sera folklorique, j'en suis sure… », se dit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis que Natasha s'intéressait de nouveau à son petit neveu.

Le petit déjeuner ne fut donc qu'un long monologue de la part de Natasha qui s'adressa tantôt à Julia qui ne répondait que très peu car elle profitait du fait qu'elle mangeait pour ne pas devoir faire la conversation, tantôt à Alyosha qui ne semblait même pas écouter ce qu'on lui disait, comme à son habitude. Après une petite demi-heure, les deux femmes, ou plutôt Natasha décida qu'il était temps qu'elles aillent s'apprêter pour leur journée dehors. Mais alors qu'elles se préparaient à sortir de la pièce, un événement imprévu vint les en empêcher : Alyosha se leva en un bond et vint enserrer Julia par la taille tout en fixant sa grand-tante d'un regard désespéré.

« Eh bien, Alyosha ! », s'exclama la femme d'âge mûr. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche mademoiselle Morton voyons. »

L'enfant refusa en secouant la tête de façon énergique tandis que la jeune femme ne disait rien mais le fixait avec un regard perplexe.

« Allons, elle doit m'accompagner chez Ania Dotovitch. Il faut donc que tu la laisses partir. » continua la femme d'âge mûr alors que l'enfant resserrait son emprise autour de la taille de Julia en lançant un regard presque suppliant à sa grand-tante.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? », dit soudain la jeune femme qui commençait à voir clair dans le jeu d'Alyosha. Cela l'arrangeait bien étant donné qu'elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout afin de ne pas accompagner Natasha Bakov chez son amie. La question de la jeune femme parut porter ses fruits car le petit garçon hocha la tête en fixant Julia d'un regard innocent avant de le détourner vers sa grand-tante pour la supplier une dernière fois.

« Ah… Mais tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite. », dit la quinquagénaire avec un sourire bienveillant. « Pourtant… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va veiller sur moi… », la coupa presque Julia en regardant Alyosha gentiment avant de relever la tête vers son interlocutrice. « Et je veillerai sur lui… »

« Hm… », fit Natasha, qui n'était pas convaincue que laisser la jeune femme seule avec son petit neveu empêcherait Kimblee de l'approcher. Elle dut pourtant capituler lorsqu'elle vit le regard plus que désespéré de l'enfant. « Très bien. Je vous laisse en sa compagnie. Tu veilleras bien sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

« Bien. », lança alors Natasha avec un certain enthousiasme en s'éloignant. « L'heure tourne, je dois partir, Ania déteste qu'on soit en retard. Je vous reverrai ce soir, mademoiselle Morton. »

« Passez une bonne journée. », répondit Julia qui avait soudain retrouvé sa bonne humeur tandis qu'Alyosha la lâchait pour glisser sa petite main dans la sienne. « Et ne vous faites pas de souci, tout se passera bien. »

« S'il y a le moindre problème, les domestiques seront là. », répondit la quinquagénaire alors qu'elle s'habillait déjà pour sortir. « Au pire, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à Igor, notre majordome, il saura où nous joindre. »

« Entendu. », répondit Julia qui se tenait maintenant dans le vestibule avec Alyosha pour saluer une dernière fois son hôte. « À tout à l'heure. »

« Oui… À ce soir. », répondit une dernière fois Natasha avant de sortir, laissant Julia seule avec Alyosha.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle immédiatement à l'enfant qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Venez, nous serons plus tranquilles dans la bibliothèque. », fit le petit garçon en l'entrainant dans ce qui était sa pièce préférée après sa chambre.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent entrés qu'il le fit pour aller s'asseoir sur le petit siège qui avait été installé là à son intention lorsque sa grand-tante avait constaté son amour des livres. Julia se tenait encore près de la porte mais comme c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait là, elle prit d'abord la peine d'observer son ameublement et le nombre impressionnant de livres avant de se diriger vers le canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? », demanda sans attendre Julia tout en s'asseyant.

« D'abord pour ennuyer ma grand-tante qui se faisait déjà une joie de vous présenter à tout le monde. », expliqua l'enfant en souriant de façon moqueuse. « Elle vous aime beaucoup vous savez… »

« Mais je ne suis pas sa fille ! », s'énerva soudain la jeune femme.

« Je sais mais si elle avait été mariée, elle aurait sûrement des enfants de votre âge à l'heure actuelle. Alors elle en profite un peu. », continua l'enfant en haussant des épaules.

« Elle devra pourtant comprendre que je ne suis ici que de façon temporaire et que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. », répliqua Julia avec force alors qu'elle sentait sa mauvaise humeur revenir.

« Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à lui faire passer le message car elle peut être très têtue quand elle le veut. », dit Alyosha avec une mine dépitée.

« Nous verrons bien. », dit Julia en croisant les bras. « Et ensuite ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule raison apparemment. »

« J'ai fait ça parce que monsieur Kimblee a vraiment envie de vous voir et de vous parler. », lança Alyosha avec un regard malicieux.

« Ah… », fit la jeune femme alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. « Merci… »

« Je vous en prie… », répondit simplement Alyosha. « Mais si ça marche, vous me devrez tous les deux un immense service. »

« Tu es gonflé, nous ne t'avons rien demandé. », répliqua Julia à moitié amusée, à moitié en colère.

« Mais ça vous arrange bien pourtant. », ricana l'enfant en tirant la langue à Julia qui ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le silence retomba entre eux mais Alyosha continua à examiner sa compagne qui se perdit un instant dans ses pensées en fixant d'un regard vide les étagères remplies de livres. Au bout d'un moment, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant qui reprit la parole :

« Vous êtes amoureuse de lui. »

Julia sursauta légèrement étant donné qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit garçon reprenne la parole si vite. De plus, une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce que l'enfant venait de comprendre, elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je … Mais… De quoi te mêles-tu ? », finit-elle par répondre au comble de la gêne, ce qui fit éclater Alyosha de rire.

« Il avait raison… », pouffa l'enfant qui ne prit même pas la peine pour une fois de camoufler ses éclats de rire. « Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle à ennuyer. »

« Quoi ! », s'exclama Julia qui ne savait plus où se mettre. De plus, elle sentait la colère remonter en elle car elle n'en revenait que Kimblee ait pu être aussi bavard, surtout en ce qui la concernait.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, je vous ai dit hier soir qu'il m'avait parlé de vous, non ? », reprit l'enfant après s'être calmé. Il souriait maintenant à Julia mais d'une façon beaucoup plus enfantine que précédemment. « Et puis, entre nous, je pense qu'il vous aime bien aussi. »

« Ah ? Et est-ce que tu le lui as dit afin de le mettre bien mal à l'aise ? », répliqua Julia qui en voulait aussi bien à Kimblee qu'à Alyosha mais qui pourtant était moins fâchée qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on puisse le perturber si facilement. », répondit l'enfant de façon perplexe.

« Non. », soupira Julia en baissant la tête. « Mais dis-lui un seul mot à ce propos ou recommence à te moquer de moi et j'oublierai que je te suis redevable. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas. », reprit le petit garçon en se balançant sur son siège. « Je vous ai observés hier soir et c'est évident que vous vous plaisez. »

« Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. », expliqua la jeune femme. « Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps et je ne crois pas que brûler les étapes soit une bonne idée. »

« Ah bon ? », fit Alyosha avec surprise. « Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de mes affaires de cœur avec toi. Tu es peut-être très intelligent mais tu es encore jeune. », tenta Julia en espérant que l'enfant abandonnerait l'idée de l'interroger encore plus.

« S'il vous plaît, répondez juste à cette question et après je vous promets que je vous laisserai en paix. », la supplia presque Alyosha.

« Eh bien… », fit Julia en réfléchissant un court instant. « Nous nous sommes rencontré le 13 novembre. »

Alyosha ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte que cela ne faisait que très peu de temps.

« Douze jours ! », s'exclama-t-il en se levant. « Vous êtes vraiment des rapides… Ou pas, c'est vrai… »

« Tu serais gentil de ne pas faire de commentaire. », le réprimanda la jeune femme. « Ni de te moquer, on verra bien quand tu auras notre âge si tu t'en sortiras mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez quel âge ? », demanda subitement l'enfant qui partit dans un nouveau rire en voyant la mine décontenancée de Julia. « C'est bon, ne répondez pas, je vous ai promis de ne plus poser de questions après tout. »

« Tout à fait. », fit Julia en secouant la tête alors qu'Alyosha se dirigeait vers une étagère. « Dis-moi… Tu ne vas pas à l'école ? Ou tu n'as pas de professeur particulier ? »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin et comme je ne parle plus, personne ne m'y oblige. », répondit rapidement l'enfant alors qu'il examinait attentivement un livre dont la couverture était abîmée. « En plus, ce que les enfants de mon âge apprennent à l'école est trop ennuyeux et c'est pareil avec un professeur particulier. »

« Mais tu pourrais y aller au moins pour te faire des amis. », continua la jeune femme qui se sentit soudain désolée pour lui.

« Oh oui, ainsi on pourra jouer à chat… ou à cache-cache… », fit Alyosha d'un ton sarcastique. « Non, se moquer des adultes est bien plus amusant. »

« Je vois ça. », soupira de nouveau Julia qui trouvait vraiment dommage que le jeune garçon passe autant de temps entourés par des adultes.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je ne côtoie que des adultes depuis ma naissance. », lui lança soudain l'enfant comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir sur son siège avec un livre en main. « Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, je dois dire. Le monde des enfants est trop ennuyant à mes yeux. »

« Je trouve tout de même cela dommage mais si tu es heureux comme ça, qui suis-je pour vouloir tout changer ? », répondit Julia avec une mine désolée, tout en haussant les épaules. Alyosha ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit gentiment avant de se plonger dans la lecture du livre qu'il venait de choisir. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il renonça à sa lecture et referma le livre d'un coup sec.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… », commença-t-il en se levant, sous le regard curieux de Julia. « Je l'ai déjà lu... »

« Tu n'aurais pas su le dire à partir du titre ? », demanda Julia d'un ton moqueur.

« Non parce que j'ai déjà lu tellement de livres qu'il m'arrive parfois de les confondre, surtout quand les titres sont proches… », expliqua l'enfant en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'étagère afin de remettre le bouquin en place et d'en choisir un autre. « Au fait… Vous n'avez pas de regrets d'avoir accepté d'assister à la Sainte-Olga ? »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je ? », fit la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « C'est une fête comme les autres, non ? »

« Oui, mais ça donnera une nouvelle occasion à ma grand-tante pour vous chaperonner. », se moqua l'enfant avec un petit sourire qui ressemblait un peu à celui que Kimblee affichait lorsqu'il voulait se moquer de quelqu'un, ce qui frappa la jeune femme.

« Ils se ressemblent vraiment, c'est très troublant… », songea-t-elle avant de réagir à ce que le petit garçon venait de lui dire : « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonnée… Au pire, je demanderai à Saint-Alyosha de faire un autre miracle… »

« Et il pourrait vous entendre avec un peu de chance. », répliqua l'enfant en partant d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi par Julia. « Plus sérieusement… Ne dites pas ça, dans mon pays Alyosha est le saint patron des causes perdues… »

« Mais si ta grand-tante est aussi têtue que tu le dis, il faudra au moins ça. », dit Julia en secouant la tête avec dépit avant de se remettre à rire en cœur avec le petit garçon.

« Je sens que cette année, la Sainte-Olga va être très intéressante. », songea-t-il avec amusement. « Vraiment très intéressante... Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent tous les deux. »


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme toujours, fidèle au rendez-vous, je vous apporte le chapitre 33... dont la fin va vous faire souffrir, je le sens. Mwahahahaha ! C'est comme ça, c'est dur, je le sais...**

**Ceci dit, merci pour vos reviews, pas que j'aime vous faire souffrir mais je dois bien vous motiver à lire la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Donc continuez à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^ Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur (qui en fait souffre autant que vous devant la manière dont je termine mes chapitres lol).**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas !**

**Et sur ce (oui, je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous le 14 novembre pour la suite (vous voyez que je suis quand même gentille, l'attente sera moins longue que d'habitude).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33**

Julia passa le reste de la matinée avec Alyosha qui dut reconnaitre que s'il discutait plus de choses sérieuses avec Kimblee, ce n'était pas du tout pareil avec la jeune femme avec qui il parlait plus librement. Bien sûr, il ne passait pas son temps à se moquer d'elle mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'alchimiste aimait tout particulièrement la taquiner comme elle perdait rapidement ses moyens quand on la chatouillait sur certains sujets. Mais il commençait à apprécier Julia et devait reconnaitre que Kimblee avait eu raison en lui disant que ça serait une bonne idée de rompre son silence et de lui adresser la parole à elle aussi, sans compter qu'il s'amusait en leur compagnie à tous les deux.

« C'est un peu comme si je retrouvais l'ambiance qu'il y avait à la maison avant que papa et maman ne meurent. », songea-t-il avec un léger sourire alors qu'il revenait avec Julia vers la bibliothèque après avoir pris un léger déjeuner. « C'est dommage de les voir partir si vite… Je suppose que je vais devoir en profiter au maximum. »

« Dis-moi, Alyosha. », fit soudain la jeune femme alors qu'ils allaient déboucher dans le vestibule. « Il est plus de 13h30 et monsieur Kimblee n'est pas encore là. Je pensais que la réunion générale commençait en début d'après-midi. »

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange mais je suppose qu'il… », commença le petit garçon qui s'interrompit en voyant qui venait de rentrer. « En parlant du loup… »

Julia ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'Alyosha voulait dire mais une fois qu'elle eut tourné son regard vers l'entrée, elle s'arrêta net avant qu'un petit sourire ne s'affichât sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui venait d'arriver.

« Monsieur Kimblee… », murmura-t-elle alors qu'Alyosha levait les yeux au ciel et se dirigeait vers le nouvel arrivant.

En partant ce matin-là, l'alchimiste écarlate ne se doutait pas que l'avant-midi serait aussi long. Pourtant, il aurait dû se méfier étant donné que les activités officielles allaient être suspendues jusqu'au mardi matin pour faire place à la fête de la Saint-Olga et que le général Bakov tenterait probablement d'avancer le plus loin possible les préparatifs de son attaque contre la forteresse de Briggs. Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa : non content de faire commencer sa réunion à 7h30, l'officier supérieur parvint à la prolonger jusque tard dans la matinée avant de pratiquement forcer la main à Kimblee pour qu'il déjeunât avec lui et l'ensemble de son état major.

Cette suite d'événements mit l'alchimiste de mauvaise humeur et alors que la général Bakov se décidât enfin à le laisser partir pour se rendre à la réunion générale du comité organisateur, il refusa de rentrer en voiture, se disant qu'un peu de marche lui ferait du bien comme le manoir des Bakov n'était pas si éloigné que cela. Mais c'était sans compter sur le temps qui se dégrada rapidement et avant qu'il n'eût parcouru la moitié du chemin, il neigeait abondamment. C'est donc un Kimblee assez mécontent et frigorifié qui arriva à la demeure des Bakov où il fut accueilli par une bonne qui prit son manteau, son écharpe et son chapeau tout en lui jetant un regard aguicheur qu'il ne vit même pas.

« Monsieur souhaite-il déjeuner ? », demanda la domestique d'une petite voix mais toujours avec un regard insistant.

« C'est inutile, j'ai déjà déjeuné en compagnie du général à la base. », répondit un peu sèchement Kimblee. Il allait la renvoyer d'un geste de la main lorsqu'il vit arriver Alyosha et avec lui Julia, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, Miss Morton. », fit Kimblee en la saluant et en ignorant royalement Alyosha, rien que pour l'ennuyer.

« Bonjour, monsieur Kimblee. », répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. « Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez bien rentrer. Le général vous a retenu ? »

« En effet, mais je ne sais pas si… », commença Kimblee qui s'interrompit en constatant que la bonne qui l'avait accueilli était encore là. « Oui ? »

« Je… Hum… Monsieur a-t-il encore besoin de quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle avec un attitude qu'elle pensa être charmeuse mais qui lui donnait surtout l'air bête.

« Non, ça ira très bien comme ça. Merci. », répondit l'alchimiste d'un ton toujours aussi sec et en la gratifiant d'un regard sévère.

La jeune bonne comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de séduire ce bel étranger et capitula. Elle le salua d'un petit signe de tête et partit ranger ses effets à leur place avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

« Et bourreau des cœur avec ça… », lança soudainement Alyosha d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu es encore là toi aussi ? », répliqua Kimblee sur le même ton que l'enfant. Julia ne dit rien mais les voir de nouveau interagir de cette manière l'amusait énormément aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas les interrompre. Même si une fois de plus, elle constatait qu'ils n'étaient pas prudents pour un sous étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient encore au milieu du vestibule où tout le monde pouvait les entendre.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. », fit l'enfant en souriant. « Vous serez sans doute ravi d'apprendre que ma grand-tante s'est également absentée aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? Et je suppose que c'est grâce à toi que Miss Morton est avec nous et non pas en sa compagnie ? », dit l'alchimiste.

« Bien sûr ! », s'exclama l'enfant avec fierté. « Et je disais justement à Julia que vous me deviez tous les deux un très grand service à présent. »

« Nous verrons cela. », fit Kimblee qui avait haussé un sourcil de surprise en entendant l'enfant appeler la jeune femme par son prénom.

« Je saurai vous le rappeler. », ajouta Alyosha avant de s'éloigner subitement pour se diriger vers l'escalier. « Je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous dire. »

« En effet. », fit l'alchimiste en se rapprochant de Julia.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises ! », leur lança le petit garçon du haut de l'escalier avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

« Je me demande comment personne ne s'est encore rendu compte qu'il parle alors qu'il passe son temps à crier partout. », fit Julia en secouant la tête.

« Allez savoir… », lui glissa Kimblee qui s'était encore rapproché d'elle et qui profita de sa proximité pour remettre délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles, comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir. La jeune femme ne dit de nouveau plus rien et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux bleus. Mais c'est alors que les paroles du jeune garçon lui revinrent en mémoire :

« _Vous êtes amoureuse de lui._ »

« _Et puis, entre nous, je pense qu'il vous aime bien aussi._ »

Elle se mit donc à rougir ce qui surprit quelque peu l'écarlate étant donné qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de particulier.

« À quoi êtes-vous en train de penser, Miss Morton ? », demanda-t-il alors.

« Vous… Vous ne voulez pas savoir… », répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu de lui. « Pas encore… », songea-t-elle presque aussitôt avant de reprendre :

« Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise dans la bibliothèque si nous devons discuter. »

L'alchimiste fut un peu décontenancé par le retrait soudain de la Julia mais se contenta de hausser les épaules, se disant qu'il finirait bien par savoir un jour ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il reprit aussi son sérieux car il se rendit compte qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à raconter à la jeune femme. Il la suivit donc et ils furent bientôt installés sur le canapé qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et où ils entamèrent leur discussion au sujet de leur mission, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

* * *

« Alors nous serons ici au moins jusque vendredi prochain. », conclut Julia en soupirant.

« C'est exact. », répondit Kimblee qui se tenait à présent près de la cheminée. Il espérait ne pas de nouveau avoir attrapé froid car depuis qu'il était rentré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait énormément de mal à se réchauffer et ce n'était plus vraiment le moment d'être malade. « J'ai également été pris au dépourvu lorsque le général Bakov m'a annoncé qu'une grande partie de ses troupes était absente mais nous devrons faire avec. »

« C'est bien notre veine. », fit la jeune femme d'un air ennuyé tandis que l'écarlate venait se rasseoir à ses côtés. « Ils n'auraient pas pu les prévenir plus vite de notre arrivée, à Central ? »

« Non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, les troupes sont parties depuis plusieurs semaines, ça n'aurait donc rien changé. », expliqua l'alchimiste en essayant de garder le peu de chaleur qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner en s'approchant du feu.

Julia ne répondit rien mais elle commençait à se demander si elle parviendrait à supporter la présence, ou plutôt l'omniprésence, de Natasha Bakov pendant encore une semaine.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses, Miss Morton. », reprit Kimblee avec un petit sourire. « Au moins nous arrivons ici à la fin des manœuvres. Imaginez un peu que nous soyons arrivés peu après le départ des troupes. Nous aurions dû rester encore plus longtemps dans ce pays. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… », soupira la jeune femme. « Mais je ne pensais pas que cette "mission" serait si longue. »

« Vous ne pensiez pas qu'elle serait si longue ou vous ne pensiez pas devoir supporter quelqu'un comme _elle _? », demanda l'écarlate soudain amusé, même si une partie de lui se disait que cette assertion risquait de lui retomber sur le nez étant donné son inimitié pour la femme d'âge mûr.

« Ah ! », s'exclama Julia en haussant les épaules et en se levant pour aller se placer devant la fenêtre. « Elle est très gentille mais collante… Et surtout indiscrète. Est-ce que je me mêle de ses histoires de cœur ? »

« Je crois que même si vous le vouliez, il n'y aurait sans doute rien à découvrir. », lança Kimblee avec un sourire mauvais.

« Oh… Vous êtes mesquin. », fit Julia d'un air faussement outré alors qu'elle fixait maintenant le jardin, toujours recouvert de neige qui continuait à tomber.

« Non, juste réaliste. », répliqua l'alchimiste en reprenant soudain un air sérieux. « Sans compter qu'elle le cherche depuis le premier jour. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici lors de notre arrivée. », dit la jeune femme en se retournant pour fixer son interlocuteur avec curiosité. « Vous pourriez me raconter, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, vous savez. », dit Kimblee en se croisant les bras. « Mais soit : après que vous avez perdu connaissance, une partie des militaires présents à la frontière nous a escortés jusqu'ici. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le général Bakov nous a accueillis à bras ouverts, et le mot est faible, mais il s'est tout de même rapidement rendu compte que nous n'étions pas très en forme, si vous me permettez ce terme. Alors, il a appelé sa sœur à la rescousse, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de vous. »

« Après avoir pris soin de vous chasser, n'est-ce pas ? », conclut Julia, amusée par la mine boudeuse qu'affichait maintenant l'alchimiste.

« Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme mais c'est l'idée, oui. », répondit l'écarlate qui se leva une nouvelle fois pour se rapprocher de l'âtre.

Julia ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête, toujours aussi amusée. Elle se demanda soudain si Kimblee se rendait compte qu'il venait d'avouer indirectement qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparée d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus, alors que le silence retombait entre eux. Elle reporta son regard vers l'extérieur pour se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'immense tapis de neige qui s'étendait devant les fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

« Eh bien, s'il fait un temps comme ça demain, elle va être belle la procession… », songea la jeune femme avec dépit. « Sans compter que je suis toujours en convalescence. Et si je dois suivre le cortège avec les autres, je suis bonne pour retomber malade. »

Julia afficha une mine perplexe en se demandant alors pourquoi les habitants de Drachma n'avaient pas pensé à modifier quelque peu la façon dont se déroulait leur fête plutôt que de processionner par un temps aussi peu clément. De plus, Natasha Bakov leur avait parlé à foison des célébrations du dimanche mais n'avait rien dit sur ce que leur réservait le lundi, ce qui intriguait fortement Julia qui s'attendait au pire. Mais alors qu'elle allait se retourner vers l'alchimiste écarlate pour lui demander s'il en savait plus, elle l'entendit reprendre la parole d'un ton moqueur :

« Eh bien au moins nous pourrons profiter de ce pays qui est l'un des plus beaux au monde, d'après madame Bakov. »

« Elle aura beau clamer que son pays est le plus beau, c'est difficile à juger sous deux mètres de neige. », répliqua Julia qui s'était à présent complètement retournée vers Kimblee pour constater qu'il se tenait toujours devant la cheminée. « Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, je pense. »

« Je vois ça… », répondit l'écarlate en fronçant les sourcils tandis que la jeune femme s'était rapprochée pour finalement se tenir à ses côtés devant l'âtre.

« Au fait… Comment va votre main ? », demanda doucement Julia en désignant la main que le Fullmetal avait réussi à blesser dans leur affrontement quatre jours auparavant.

« Ah, elle va mieux. Merci. », fit Kimblee en lui montrant sa paume où ne subsistait plus qu'une cicatrice. « De plus, la plaie n'était pas assez profonde pour abîmer le tatouage. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. », répondit Julia avec un fin sourire tout en saisissant délicatement la main de Kimblee pour caresser inconsciemment du bout des doigts le cercle de transmutation, ce qui prit au dépourvu l'alchimiste qui ne se retira pourtant pas. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues secondes avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole :

« Pourquoi avoir choisi cette méthode ? J'ai entendu dire que généralement, les alchimistes portaient des gants. »

Kimblee haussa alors les sourcils car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme l'interroge à ce sujet. Pourtant, il décida de lui répondre, après tout ce n'est pas un secret :

« Mon style d'alchimie est tel que porter des gants est impossible pour moi. Ils s'abiment trop vite pour que ça soit efficace. »

« Je vois… Mais ça a dû faire très mal, non ? », demanda Julia tout en lâchant la main de son interlocuteur qui n'aurait pas été contre le fait qu'elle la tienne un peu plus longtemps.

« Eh bien disons que le secret est de ne pas faire tatouer les deux mains en même temps. », répondit l'écarlate de façon sibylline.

Julia le regarda alors avec perplexité avant qu'une lueur amusée n'illumine son visage.

« Ce que je n'ai pas fait ! », s'exclama presque Kimblee qui affichait de nouveau une mine boudeuse devant le fait que Julia ait cru pendant un instant qu'il ait pu être assez idiot pour agir de la sorte. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le sourire de la jeune femme de s'élargir au point qu'elle finit par éclater de rire au bout d'un moment ce qui n'amusa pas vraiment son interlocuteur car il avait déjà sa dose de moqueries avec Alyosha sans que Julia en rajoute.

« Pardonnez-moi… », fit-elle au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment me moquer de vous, c'est juste que… »

« Que ? », répéta Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que l'image est drôle… Imaginez les problèmes que ça causerait de se faire tatouer les paumes des deux mains en même temps. », expliqua Julia.

« Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça… », fit l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. « Oh, j'ai failli oublier… J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient. »

« Qui m'appartient ? », se demanda alors Julia en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Kimblee prenait quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur sortir le mouchoir avec lequel elle avait bandé sa main dans la mine et le lui tendre.

« Merci beaucoup. Je vous avoue qu'il m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. », fit-elle avec un léger sourire tout en fourrant le morceau de tissu dans la poche de son gilet.

« Je vous en prie. », répondit simplement l'écarlate.

« Et vous avez réussi à dissimuler à Natasha Bakov que vous possédiez un objet aussi personnel m'appartenant pendant tout ce temps ? », demanda soudain Julia avec surprise mais aussi amusement.

« C'est parce qu'il était avec mes vêtements qu'elle a confiés aux domestiques pour qu'ils les nettoient. Je suppose qu'elle n'aura pas fait très attention à cela, même si il était évident que ce n'était pas mon mouchoir. », expliqua Kimblee en repensant aux motifs brodés sur le tissu qui indiquaient clairement que son propriétaire était une femme.

« Ah d'accord… Attendez un instant ! », s'écria Julia. « Vous avez déjà récupéré votre costume alors qu'elle m'empêche de revêtir mon uniforme. »

« Non, on ne m'a rendu que ça pour l'instant mais pour ce qui est de votre uniforme, ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir avant vendredi matin. », expliqua l'alchimiste.

« Je sais… Je sais… », soupira la jeune femme avec dépit. « C'est à se demander où nous sommes tombés. »

« Dans le plus beau pays du monde, vous vous souvenez ? », lança Kimblee avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous… », dit Julia en haussant les épaules.

« Vous l'avez cherché, reconnaissez-le. », répliqua l'alchimiste qui se rapprocha soudain de la jeune femme.

« De toute façon, nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bain vu que madame Bakov s'en prend aussi bien à vous en vous réprimandant qu'à moi en me considérant comme sa fille et en m'éloignant constamment de vous. », expliqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ce qui vous déplait, n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit Kimblee en espérant la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à me déstabiliser. Je sais que cette situation vous déplait aussi… », osa la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en toisant l'écarlate de façon amicale.

« C'est possible, en effet. », répondit doucement l'alchimiste en fixant Julia dans les yeux. « Je déteste surtout qu'on essaie de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, comme je le veux. »

Julia ne répliqua pas et se contenta de regarder Kimblee pendant de longues secondes tout en affichant un petit sourire énigmatique qui finit par intriguer son compagnon.

« À quoi êtes-vous encore en train de penser, Miss Morton ? », demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux ni voir qu'ils étaient pratiquement aussi proches que lorsqu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser dans la mine.

« Je me disais… », commença Julia.

« Oui ? », fit Kimblee avec un petit sourire.

« Que vous aviez l'air plus… détendu que lorsque nous étions encore de l'autre côté de la frontière. », termina la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes très observatrice. », commenta l'écarlate en fermant les yeux un instant. « En effet, je suis beaucoup moins sur mes gardes. »,

« Pourtant, un seul faux pas et nous serions en grand danger. », continua la jeune femme qui sentit soudain sa respiration s'accélérer à la proximité de son interlocuteur.

« C'est vrai mais malgré notre mission, nous sommes loin de _tout ça_ ici. », expliqua Kimblee en remettant de nouveau une mèche derrière l'oreille de Julia et en laissant trainer ses doigts quelques secondes supplémentaires sur la peau de Julia ce qui provoqua un long frisson chez elle. « Plus de traque, plus de combats, plus d'homonculus… »

« Rien que des humains. », dit-elle presque en murmurant. « Rien que Natasha Bakov pour nous ennuyer… »

« Oui mais je peux vous promettre que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis. », fit l'écarlate dans un sourire mauvais.

« Je vous reconnais bien là… Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous. », répondit Julia malicieusement alors qu'elle se rendait une nouvelle fois compte qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser mais que cette fois, rien ne viendrait les interrompre.

« Voyez-vous ça… », lui glissa alors Kimblee qui se rapprocha une dernière fois.

« Dites, c'est quoi un homonculus ? », demanda soudain une petite voix à quelques mètres d'eux.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous ! Pile au rendez-vous malgré les intempéries et je vous apporte le chapitre 34. Rien de spécial à dire ici sur le contenu, je vous laisse découvrir ça ^_^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire (en fait, j'adore en recevoir lol). Pour te répondre, ake, Julia a les cheveux lisses, je ne saurais pas me l'imaginer autrement mais possible qu'elle change de coiffure un jour, qui sait ? Inkbox, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review, j'imagine bien Kimblee aller voir Orochimaru pour l'encre mais la question reste de savoir qui a copié qui pour les cheveux ^_^ Kisu no Tora, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (O_O tu as tout lu en une fois, chapeau), j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire aussi XD**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours au rendez-vous ^_^**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (ça on le sait).**

**Et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve le 25 novembre pour le chapitre 35.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 34**

En entendant ces mots, Kimblee et Julia suspendirent instantanément leur geste. La jeune femme resta figée et ferma les yeux, n'osant pas croire qu'ils avaient été interrompus une nouvelle fois, tandis que l'alchimiste se détournait lentement d'elle pour fixer Alyosha avec une expression neutre qui n'annonçait rien de bon. L'enfant se tenait juste derrière le canapé sur lequel il était maintenant appuyé et regardait les deux adultes avec une mine où se mêlaient à la fois curiosité et perplexité.

« Ah… », commença-t-il en voyant la tête que tirait Kimblee. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment… »

« Tu penses ? », fit soudain l'écarlate dont le ton glacial fit presque peur à l'enfant. « Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi nous interrompre quand même ? »

« Eh bien… Comme je vous tournais le dos, je ne pouvais pas voir ce que vous faisiez. », expliqua le petit garçon d'un air ennuyé.

« Bien sûr… », fit l'alchimiste en fermant les yeux un instant afin de garder son calme. Ça n'était pas son genre de s'énerver pour si peu mais étant donné son attachement plus que croissant pour Julia, il n'aurait pas été contre le fait d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Cette interruption arrivait donc très mal et il ressentait à présent l'envie plus que pressante d'étrangler l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre entièrement comme il l'appréciait également.

« Mais c'est vrai ! », s'exclama alors le petit garçon en sortant de derrière le canapé et en venant se placer juste devant l'alchimiste. « J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai voulu vous poser la question tout de suite. »

« Attends un instant… », dit Kimblee en haussant un sourcil et en ignorant complètement les justifications de l'enfant. « Je ne t'ai même pas vu entrer, depuis quand es-tu là, à nous espionner ? »

« Euh… D'abord je ne vous espionnais pas. », fit Alyosha en boudant. « J'étais simplement venu ranger des livres et j'ai surpris votre conversation… Et si vous ne m'avez pas entendu entrer, c'est parce que vous étiez trop occupé à lui faire du rentre dedans et… Aïe ! »

« Effronté, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ce que tu disais, sans compter que ce genre de langage est particulièrement vulgaire et encore plus dans la bouche d'un enfant. », lança Kimblee après avoir frappé le petit garçon sur le sommet du crâne un peu plus fort que d'habitude. « Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Je suis entré au moment où Julia pleurait de rire à propos de cette histoire de tatouage. », répondit Alyosha en désignant la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout compris… Vous vous êtes fait tatouer les deux mains en même temps ! »

L'alchimiste ne répondit pas et referma les yeux encore une fois tout en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Il se retint de soupirer et prit sur lui afin de ne pas perdre son sang froid, même s'il sentait que si l'enfant continuait à l'enquiquiner, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Et pour une fois, l'alchimiste écarlate perdrait effectivement son calme, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas beau à voir. Cependant, alors qu'il avait toute son attention attirée par Alyosha, Kimblee ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'à ses côtés, Julia était aussi sur le point d'exploser car pour elle, cette interruption était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Je dois rêver… Ce n'est pas possible autrement… », songea-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Ou alors, je suis morte juste avant d'arriver à Drachma et maintenant je suis en enfer parce que j'ai accepté de suivre Kimblee et de fermer les yeux sur certaines choses… Ça doit être ça ! »

Elle reporta encore une fois son attention sur les deux hommes présents à ses côtés et qui continuaient à discuter, sans plus faire attention à elle, comme ils avaient de plus en plus l'habitude de le faire. Mais si en temps normal, se faire ignorer de la sorte ne la dérangeait pas étant donné qu'elle aimait les voir interagir, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement ne lui donnait plus envie de rire. Elle était frustrée et la moindre remarque risquait de la faire exploser.

« Et vous non plus vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… », reprit soudain Alyosha, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Julia qui finit par fixer l'enfant avec une mine rageuse. « C'est quoi un homonculus ? »

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? », pensa-t-elle en se retenant de soupire de colère. « Ça a d'abord été Meyer, qui était persuadé que Kimblee avait profité de moi, et qui a voulu m'éloigner de lui pour me protéger. Après, il y a eu l'interruption dans la mine… Là je veux bien encore comprendre vu que tout menaçait de s'effondrer, il ne fallait pas trainer là… Ensuite, ça a été Natasha Bakov pour qui ma vertu est en danger… Et maintenant ce sale gamin irrespectueux ! »

Elle continua à regarder l'enfant avec mécontentement, tandis que l'alchimiste lui opposait toujours un refus catégorique, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Julia encore plus car elle sentait que l'un comme l'autre étaient très têtus et que, par conséquent, leur petite joute verbale risquait de se prolonger indéfiniment.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais. », fit Kimblee en se croisant les bras, sans se rendre compte que l'humeur de Julia ne faisait que s'assombrir. « Cela ne te concerne pas, tu en sais déjà bien assez. »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? », le supplia l'enfant. « Je veux juste savoir et je n'irai pas le répéter en plus. »

« Non. », dit fermement l'alchimiste qui sentait qu'il devrait _tout_ dire s'il voulait que son explication soit cohérente et qui estimait qu'avec une seule autre personne au courant, cela suffisait amplement.

« En plus, votre présence ici cache d'autres choses, j'en suis sûr. », continua l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils et en balayant le refus de l'alchimiste. « Il faut avoir une bonne raison pour vouloir mener des milliers d'hommes à la mort. Dites-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. », reprit Kimblee, déterminé à ne pas parler cette fois. « Ma décision est prise. »

« S'il vous plaît ! », dit le petit garçon avec entêtement.

« Non. », fit de nouveau l'alchimiste alors que Julia allait finalement épuiser toute sa patience.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne. », continua Alyosha avec véhémence. « Promis. »

« Je viens de… », commença l'alchimiste qui fut brutalement interrompu par la jeune femme, à bout.

« Assez ! », fit celle-ci, livide. « J'en ai assez ! »

Les deux hommes se turent instantanément et se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui fulminait à présent. Ils n'osèrent rien dire et attendirent de voir ce qui allait se passer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Monsieur Kimblee… », commença Julia d'un ton redevenu très calme. « Pourquoi ne pas tout lui expliquer, dans les détails ? Ainsi il verra que nous ne sommes pas aussi civilisés qu'il le pense et il nous laissera peut-être en paix. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard mauvais vers l'enfant, qui recula presque, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur l'écarlate et de poursuivre :

« Et puis, entre nous, quel mal y aurait-il à cela vu qu'il ne nous accompagnera pas quand nous rentrerons chez nous ? On ne pourra donc pas vous accuser d'avoir été trop bavard comme personne ne peut nous surveiller ici. »

« Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses… », tenta l'alchimiste avec une certaine perplexité.

« Quant à toi… », fit la jeune femme en se tournant de nouveau vers Alyosha qui déglutit. « Tu as peut-être une intelligence hors du commun pour ton âge, mais tu es sans gêne et particulièrement mal élevé dès qu'il s'agit de te comporter avec les adultes… »

Alyosha ne répondit rien car il sentait que le pire était encore à venir, il se contenta de fixer Julia avec un regard presque apeuré tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette jeune femme qu'il pensait être très douce puisse se mettre dans une telle colère.

« Tu es trop curieux, et si dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être un atout, il en est d'autres où tu devrais apprendre à te maitriser parce que c'en est presque malsain… », continua-t-elle d'un ton très dur. « Un jour ou l'autre ça te sera fatal… Tout comme pour une autre personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom… Et vous l'aurez bien mérité tous les deux ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme planta là Alyosha et Kimblee avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte. Le silence s'abattit alors sur les deux hommes qui fixèrent un instant le battant de bois bien qu'ils surent qu'il ne se rouvrirait pas. Finalement, l'alchimiste reprit ses esprits et reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

« Toi… », commença-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais au petit garçon présent à ses côtés car le fait que Julia s'en soit également prise à lui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Pourtant, l'enfant ne réagit pas étant donné qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière car il avait toujours été gâté par toute sa famille. Cependant, et bien qu'il ne voulût pas vraiment les interrompre, il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité : il n'avait cessé de titiller Julia depuis le début de la journée et il savait qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps que l'occasion d'être seule avec l'alchimiste se présente.

« Je suis allé trop loin… », songea-t-il avec amertume et en baissant les yeux.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la bibliothèque et sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ait pu attirer l'attention des domestiques sur elle en claquant la porte, Julia se retrouva dans le vestibule où elle hésita sur la suite des événements. Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle avait envie de prendre ses affaires et se sortir un peu pour se calmer et surtout se changer les idées mais ne connaissant pas les alentours ni à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la base de Sovetsko malgré la description de Kimblee, elle n'osait pas vraiment s'y risquer car elle ne voulait pas se perdre. La jeune femme fixa un instant la porte d'entrée avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle ne serait pas dehors mais au moins, elle espérait que la vue depuis la fenêtre la calmerait.

« C'est quoi un homonculus ? C'est quoi un homonculus ? », se répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers, toujours en colère. « Ah ils m'auront déjà causé pas mal d'ennuis, ces homonculus ! Et je n'en ai vraiment rencontré qu'un seul ! »

Elle finit par arriver dans sa chambre dont elle ferma de nouveau la porte avec force avant d'aller s'asseoir ou plutôt se lancer sur le divan qui trônait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Elle se croisa les bras et fixa l'extérieur d'une mine boudeuse.

« Je ne tiendrai pas une semaine comme ça si chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, il y a quelqu'un pour nous séparer ou nous interrompre. », se dit-elle alors qu'elle se rendait compte que si quelqu'un entendait ses pensées, il aurait pu croire qu'elle parlait de son fiancé ou de son mari alors que fondamentalement, elle ne partageait rien avec l'alchimiste. « Ah ! Nous ne partagerons jamais rien si tout le monde est contre nous… »

Comme elle sentait sa colère revenir à nouveau, elle se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Elle prit également sur elle afin de ne pas saisir le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main pour le jeter contre un mur bien qu'elle en mourût d'envie. Elle ne parvint donc pas à se calmer et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se repassa encore une fois les événements qui s'étaient succédés depuis son réveil la veille. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un affreux doute et s'arrêta de marcher d'un coup.

« Ils m'ont pratiquement confisqué mon uniforme parce que ça n'est pas convenable que je le porte… », songea-t-elle avec une très légère angoisse à propos ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. « Mais qu'est-ce que Natasha Bakov a fait de mon arme de service ? »

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se dirigea vers la sonnette qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit pour faire venir un domestique. Elle devait savoir ce que son hôte avait fait de son arme et tout de suite. Elle tira donc dessus plusieurs fois, en espérant ne pas devoir attendre une éternité.

« Bon, Julia, essaie de te calmer un peu… », se dit-elle en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air et en essayant d'oublier la frustration qu'elle ressentait d'avoir été interrompue au milieu de quelque chose. « Les domestiques ne font que suivre les ordres, ils ne sont pas responsables de Natasha et de son attitude prude, ni d'Alyosha et de sa curiosité malsaine. »

Mais c'est en repensant à l'enfant qu'elle se rendit enfin compte que la colère l'avait tellement aveuglée quand elle était encore dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait fini par s'en prendre à Kimblee qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé et qui devait probablement être dans le même état qu'elle, bien qu'il arrivât sans doute à mieux se maîtriser.

« Quelle idiote… », se dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres de dépit. « Il doit me prendre pour une folle… Un moment je suis prête à l'embrasser et le moment suivant je m'énerve presque sur lui… Ou alors il m'en veut, même si c'est surtout Alyosha qui doit déguster en ce moment, je pense. »

Julia haussa les épaules et se dit que ça mettrait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du petit garçon. Elle avait bien vu à la mine qu'il affichait alors qu'elle lui parlait durement qu'il n'était pas habitué à être considéré de la sorte et elle comprit alors que son attitude nonchalante, voire provocante, avec les adultes venait sans doute du fait qu'il devait avoir été traité comme un petit prince par son entourage.

« Apparemment, il est le seul enfant de cette famille… Il doit avoir été gâté depuis le début. », pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir de nouveau sur le divan. « Tant pis, ça lui fera les pieds… »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelques coups très légers frappés sur la porte de sa chambre. Elle comprit que ça devait être le domestique qu'elle avait appelé et lui donna l'ordre d'entrer. Elle vit alors apparaitre Agata, la bonne qui était restée à ses côtés la veille lorsqu'elle s'était préparée pour le dîner. Julia trouvait qu'elle était très silencieuse, voire transparente mais elle devait admettre qu'elle lui était sympathique malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient échangé que très peu de mots.

« Mademoiselle a appelé ? », demanda Agata d'une voix timide en saluant Julia d'un petit signe de tête.

« Oui, j'aurais besoin de vous. », répondit la jeune femme en se levant pour venir se placer devant la bonne.

« En quoi puis-je être utile à mademoiselle ? », fit la domestique toujours aussi calmement.

« Quand je suis arrivée il y a trois jours, j'étais vêtue de mon uniforme et j'étais armée. », expliqua Julia, espérant recevoir une réponse positive de la part de son interlocutrice. « Madame Bakov m'a assurée que je pourrais récupérer mon uniforme mais qu'en est-il de mon arme de service ? Où est-elle ? »

« Madame ne vous a pas dit ? », l'interrogea Agata d'une mine un peu perplexe tout en se dirigeant vers la table de chevet. « Elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait de vous la confisquer aussi mais le général Bakov a tout de même insisté pour qu'on vous la laisse, en disant qu'il ne fallait pas séparer un soldat de son outil de travail. Alors nous l'avons placée ici. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la bonne ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble et sortit l'arme de Julia qui soupira de soulagement en l'apercevant. Mais alors que la bonne revenait vers elle en la lui tendant, elle revint sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Attendez ! », fit Julia en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous avez bien dit "confisquer" ! »

La jeune domestique écarquilla alors les yeux et se mit à rougir d'embarras en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oh pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… », s'écria presque Agata. « Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas moi qui irai lui répéter que vous avez parlé franchement. », dit la jeune femme en souriant. « Je trouve aussi qu'elle exagère. »

« Oh… Merci, mademoiselle. », répliqua la bonne en soupirant de soulagement et en affichant un petit sourire elle aussi. « Mademoiselle a-t-elle encore besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, non. Merci de votre aide. », répondit Julia un peu rapidement alors qu'elle sortait déjà l'arme de son étui. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était dans un sale état. Elle releva alors la tête pour rappeler Agata qui sortait déjà. « Attendez ! Je souhaiterais nettoyer mon arme. Est-ce que vous auriez de quoi faire ? »

« Oui, absolument. Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, mademoiselle. », répondit la bonne en sortant de la pièce.

Pendant qu'Agata était partie chercher le nécessaire, Julia déposa l'arme et son étui sur la petite table ronde qui se trouvait à côté du divan. Elle avait d'abord pensé s'installer là étant donné qu'elle était juste en face de la fenêtre. Elle pourrait ainsi profiter de la vue enneigée tout en bénéficiant d'un éclairage naturel. Mais elle dut renoncer car le divan était trop bas par rapport à la table et celle-ci était trop éloignée de la fenêtre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut alors une chaise qui trônait dans un coin, près de l'armoire à linge.

« Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut. », se dit-elle en s'en emparant avant de déplacer la table ronde pour la rapprocher de la baie vitrée et de s'y asseoir. La jeune femme décida d'inspecter son arme en attendant le retour de la bonne et fronça de nouveau les sourcils car elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans un tel état en si peu de temps.

« Je ne m'en suis même pas servie vu que je n'ai pas… », songea-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. « Mais oui… Monsieur Kimblee avait mon arme en main quand nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser la première fois et je suis prête à parier qu'il l'a tenue dans celle qui était blessée... »

La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête de dépit car les tâches de sang maintenant incrustées dans la crosse ne seraient pas faciles à enlever. Elle commença alors à démonter l'arme lorsqu'elle entendit Agata frapper à la porte pour entrer directement. La jeune bonne s'approcha alors d'elle, toujours en affichant ce même petit sourire que précédemment.

« Je crois que je me suis faite une alliée. », songea alors Julia en rendant son sourire à la jeune domestiques qui déballait à présent tout un nécessaire de nettoyage. « Hé bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez un tel matériel ici. », lui dit le soldat alors qu'elle saisissait une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Le Général aime prendre soin de ses armes… », commenta alors Agata. « Au grand dam de sa sœur. »

« Je vois… Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. », répondit Julia en se mettant instantanément au travail et non sans avoir gratifié la bonne d'un nouveau sourire. Tandis que la domestique se retirait, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle s'était enfin calmée et mit ça sur le fait de pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. Et alors que le soleil apparaissait enfin au travers des nuages toujours chargés de neige, elle entreprit de nettoyer méticuleusement son pistolet afin qu'il retrouve son aspect d'origine. Mais au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit à nouveau des coups être frappés à la porte de sa chambre et comme elle croyait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'Agata qui avait oublié quelque chose, elle ne répondit pas, pensant qu'elle entrerait toute seule.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa et au bout de quelques secondes, des coups furent à nouveau frappés sur le battant de bois. Cette fois, Julia releva la tête de son travail et ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Agata ou un autre domestique, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher une mine surprise en identifiant la personne qui entrait.

« Mais… Que fait-il là ? », se demanda-t-elle en oubliant un instant ce qu'elle faisait pour se concentrer sur le nouveau venu. « Et que s'est-il passé dans la bibliothèque pour qu'il tire cette tête ? »


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous ! Il arrive enfin après trois essais, je suis toujours dérangée quand il ne faut pas lol C'est un jour assez particulier en plus étant donné que ma fic a tout juste un an aujourd'hui. Je n'en reviens pas encore, déjà un an (seulement 35 chapitres) et ils en sont seulement là, mais on verra bien où ils en seront dans un an XD Petite note aussi qui m'a bien fait rire quand je m'en suis rendue compte: aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 novembre. Eh bien dans la fic, c'est aussi le 25 novembre, la seule différence est que c'est un samedi. Promis, c'est un pur hasard ^_^'**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews/alertes/favoris pendant cette première année, on approche de la centaine (pour les reviews) et je ne pensais vraiment pas en recevoir autant quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre. Merci à tous ! Je sais, je vais me retrouver avec la réputation de l'auteur la plus cruelle du site avec les fins de chapitres que je vous propose mais il faut bien maintenir le suspense ^_^ Navrée aussi s'il est resté des fautes dans les chapitres (malgré la lecture, re-lecture, re-re-lecture, etc.), il faut toujours qu'il en reste une pour me contrarier.  
**

**Aussi, merci à mon bêta-lecteur qui me suit depuis le départ. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter des chapitres avec toi, du futur dans l'histoire ou de prendre en compte les idées que tu me suggères parfois. Merci beaucoup, la suite à critiquer arrivera... bientôt ^_^**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, même après un an.**

**Et voilà, je termine ici mon bla bla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve *consulte son agenda* le 6 décembre pour la suite !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 35**

« Euh… Je… », commença Alyosha alors que Julia le fixait avec curiosité. Il était entré dans la pièce et avait directement refermé la porte derrière lui et tandis que la jeune femme s'attendait à le voir s'avancer vers elle, l'enfant était resté pratiquement collé au battant de bois, les mains derrière le dos et le regard fuyant. Il n'avait pas réussi à aligner trois mots et Julia commençait à s'en inquiéter, lui qui était si ouvert d'habitude.

« Je ne l'aurais tout de même pas traumatisé à ce point… », se dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mais elle devait bien constater que le petit garçon était gêné par quelque chose. Pourtant, elle se demandait si c'était à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou si c'était parce qu'il devait sûrement s'être fait passer un savon par Kimblee après son départ. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, aussi décida-t-elle de l'inviter à s'approcher dans un premier temps car elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même.

« Ne reste pas là, vient t'asseoir sur le divan. », lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle détournait son regard pour le reporter sur son arme, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil si Alyosha s'approchait ou pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en le voyant se déplacer pour venir ensuite s'installer non loin d'elle. Il était toujours aussi silencieux et mal à l'aise mais Julia prenait comme une victoire le fait qu'il ait accepté de venir près d'elle.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de son arme. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Je… », répéta alors le petite garçon qui prit soudain une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. « Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû vous interrompre de cette manière… Je sais que c'était important pour vous d'être un peu seule avec lui et je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça et vous déranger et je… Je suis désolé. »

Julia fixa un instant le petit garçon avec un regard attendri tandis que celui-ci fixait maintenant ses chaussures d'un air contrit. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se décida ensuite à lui répondre.

« C'est déjà bien que tu le comprennes… Ne recommence plus jamais, s'il-te-plaît, parce que je ne serai plus aussi patiente. »

« Moui… Promis. », répondit simplement l'enfant en relevant une mine où s'affichait maintenant un petit sourire, sourire que Julia lui rendit avant d'enchainer sur un sujet qu'elle brûlait d'aborder avec Alyosha.

« Que t'a dit monsieur Kimblee ? », demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de tourner autour du pot. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil que l'enfant affichait alors une moue boudeuse. Il lâcha un soupir de mécontentement et répondit :

« Il n'est pas content du tout… Il m'a promis qu'à la prochaine interruption de ce genre, il irait tout raconter à ma grand-tante en ce qui me concerne, voire qu'il me ferait regretter amèrement d'avoir joué les effrontés une fois de trop, au choix. »

« Tu sais donc ce qui t'attend. », répliqua Julia qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et tentait toujours d'enlever les incrustations de sang de la crosse de son arme.

« Au fait, si ça vous intéresse, il est toujours en train de bouder dans la bibliothèque. », reprit le petit garçon en affichant un sourire moqueur à la mention du fait que l'alchimiste faisait probablement la tête dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. « En tout cas, c'est dans cet état que je l'ai quitté après qu'il m'a finalement demandé de venir m'excuser auprès de vous. »

Julia ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête, se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas trop prolonger le nettoyage de son arme, quitte à le terminer plus tard si elle ne voulait pas rater la vision d'un Kimblee en train de bouder pour de bon. Elle continua pourtant son travail avec soin, mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle repensa soudain à ce qui avait provoqué sa colère et releva la tête vers le petit garçon qui regardait ce qu'elle faisait avec attention.

« Dis-moi… », commença la jeune femme en fixant l'enfant avec une mine soucieuse. « Est-ce que monsieur Kimblee t'a expliqué ce qu'était un homonculus ? »

Pris au dépourvu par la question, Alyosha haussa d'abord les sourcils de surprise avant de baisser les yeux et de répondre.

« Oui… », dit-il d'une petite voix. « Et j'avoue que c'est choquant de savoir que le pays voisin est… dirigé par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas humain et que fondamentalement, vous êtes tous destinés à disparaitre. Ça explique pas mal de chose, dont votre présence ici. »

« Alors comme ça, il t'a _tout_ expliqué… », fit Julia en soupirant et en affichant une mine désolée, tout en ne lâchant pas Alyosha des yeux. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Disons qu'il m'a résumé le tout, comme il l'a si bien dit, parce qu'il a précisé qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à tout expliquer dans les détails. », continua l'enfant en haussant les épaules. « Mais ça a suffi pour que je comprenne qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'aller faire du tourisme dans votre pays durant les prochains mois. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet. », répliqua Julia en haussant les épaules. « Mais même en sachant cela, tu ne vas pas aller nous dénoncer à ton grand-oncle, pour sauver la vie de ses soldats ? »

L'enfant pouffa avant d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur :

« Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il me croirait si je lui disais que vous êtes envoyés ici pour provoquer un bain de sang à la frontière parce qu'un drôle de type caché dans les sous-sols de votre capitale vous l'a ordonné, celui-là même qui dirige des homonculus, dont votre président, pour accomplir je ne sais quel procédé alchimique qui au final va faire disparaitre le pays… ? »

« Dis comme ça, c'est sûr que ça tient plus du mauvais roman que de la réalité… », fit Julia en affichant un petit sourire. « Et pourtant, c'est vrai. »

« Et vous allez les laisser faire, alors que… c'est quand même votre pays, non ? », lui demanda de but en blanc Alyosha avec une mine perplexe. « Je suis perdu. Si je peux comprendre le choix de monsieur Kimblee, j'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez d'accord avec tout ce qui se passe chez vous. »

« Disons que… c'est compliqué. », tenta Julia en fixant son regard vers l'extérieur. Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole. « J'ai très mal pris toute cette histoire au début et j'ai même essayé de tuer monsieur Kimblee pour ça. »

« C'est vrai ! », s'exclama alors Alyosha avec une mine effarée. « Mais il doit être très dangereux avec son alchimie, non ? »

« Oui, mais j'étais tellement en colère à ce moment-là… », continua Julia sur un ton un peu rêveur. « Même si avec le recul, je ne sais pas si j'étais en colère à cause du plan des homonculus auquel Kimblee participe ou bien parce que je pensais qu'il ne… »

Mais la jeune femme s'interrompit soudain en se disant que certaines choses ne regardaient pas l'enfant, aussi continua-t-elle sur le fait qu'elle avait tenté de tuer Kimblee.

« Bref ! Je lui ai fait face il y a quatre jours avec l'intention de le tuer mais… »

« Vous avez renoncé parce que vous l'aimez trop pour ça. », termina l'enfant avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Voilà… », conclua Julia avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et décida de ne pas relever, même si elle voyait à la tête que tirait Alyosha qu'il rêvait de continuer sur sa lancée, comme pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Aussi, la jeune femme décida de poursuivre la conversation en changeant habilement de sujet.

« Tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'ai pas apprécié ton interruption de tout à l'heure. », dit-elle avec une mine faussement sévère, bien qu'elle s'amusât de voir de nouveau Alyosha mal à l'aise. « Pris à son propre piège. », songea-t-elle aussitôt en affichant finalement un petit sourire. L'enfant ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il avait compris la leçon. Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux, celui-ci n'étant interrompu que par le cliquetis des pièces de métal que Julia continuait à manipuler avec grand soin. Le petit garçon la regardait toujours faire mais il était assez perplexe devant le soin que la jeune femme apportait au nettoyage et au remontage de l'arme. Il avait déjà vu son grand-oncle accomplir la même tâche mais pas avec autant d'application. Il décida donc d'interroger Julia.

« Pourquoi prenez-vous autant soin de cette arme ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais leva vers lui un regard étonné, ce qui invita l'enfant à préciser sa pensée. « Je veux dire, c'est normal que vous la nettoyiez en un sens vu que c'est votre outil de travail. Mais même mon grand-oncle ne traite pas les siennes avec autant de soin. Ce ne sont que des armes après tout. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, avec n'importe quelle autre pistolet ou fusil, je ne suis pas autant appliquée mais celui-ci est assez particulier. », répondit Julia de façon assez sibylline, comme si elle voulait en dire plus mais qu'elle se retenait en même temps de livrer des informations personnelles sur elle.

« Pourquoi ? », reprit le petit garçon, sans se rendre compte que sa curiosité reprenait le dessus.

« C'est parce qu'on me l'a offert. », répliqua la jeune femme, sans donner plus de précisions.

« Mais encore… », continua Alyosha, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Julia soupira et releva le nez de son travail pour regarder le petit garçon avec une mine où se lisaient à la fois l'exaspération et l'amusement, bien que le second fût dominant.

« Tu vois ? », dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « Tu recommences à être trop curieux. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

« Ah… Oui… », balbutia l'enfant, pris au dépourvu par la remarque de son interlocutrice. « Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peux rien. »

« Eh bien, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne réfléchis pas assez avant de parler. », continua Julia en se replongeant dans son travail.

« Hm, peut-être… Mais pour être sûr de ne pas poser plus de questions indiscrètes, je vais vous laisser travailler, ça sera plus simple. », fit le petit garçon en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Julia hocha la tête en lui lançant un « Si tu veux » alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner pour sortir. Mais alors qu'il était à mi-chemin vers la porte, il se retourna et fixa la jeune femme d'un air mystérieux. Celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte mais au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit observée et releva la tête.

« Oui ? », fit-elle simplement en fixant l'enfant.

« Rien… », fit celui-ci en se rapprochant de Julia jusqu'à se retrouver à côté d'elle. « Je me disais juste que je vous aimais bien finalement et qu'en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais bien voulu que vous restiez ici un peu plus longtemps avec Kimblee. »

Et comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux, Alyosha entoura les épaules de Julia de ses petits bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se dégager en lui souriant franchement.

« Promis, je vais être sage désormais. », lui lança-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement.

Après le départ d'Alyosha, Julia resta interdite pendant un moment, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou s'il s'était moqué d'elle en affirmant qu'il se tiendrait tranquille. Elle ne doutait de toute façon pas que si l'enfant commettait un impair, Kimblee serait là pour rectifier le tir mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que si l'enfant avait envie de leur jouer un sale tour, ou de se moquer d'eux, il n'hésiterait pas, alchimiste écarlate ou pas.

« En même temps, ils ne parlent qu'à nous… Donc on peut supposer qu'ils nous respectent assez pour ne pas aller trop loin. », conclut aussitôt Julia en soupirant et en se replongeant une énième fois dans son travail. Elle repensa aussi à Kimblee qui, d'après les dires d'Alyosha, boudait en ce moment même dans la bibliothèque. Pourtant, elle décida de ne pas s'y rendre immédiatement pour ne pas donner l'impression de se précipiter pour assister à la scène.

« Même si ça doit valoir le coup d'œil. », songea-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Elle continua donc son ouvrage, toujours avec le plus grand soin mais au bout d'un moment et alors qu'elle venait de terminer de désincruster la crosse du pistolet, son esprit revint sur l'instant précédent, quand elle avait parlé du statut particulier de cette arme au petit garçon. Elle interrompit de nouveau son travail aux souvenirs que cette simple phrase faisait remonter.

« _C'est parce qu'on me l'a offert._ »

Bien sûr ce « on » dont elle avait pris soin de dissimuler l'identité à Alyosha n'était pas n'importe qui. Au contraire, il occupait une grande place dans le cœur de Julia puisqu'il s'agissait de son propre grand-père. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait offert cette arme : elle venait juste d'entrer à l'académie quand un soir d'octobre 1909, il avait posé une boîte devant elle…

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Julia en fixant la petite boîte d'un air perplexe avant de relever la tête vers son grand-père._

_« C'est pour toi. », répondit celui-ci avec un sourire mystérieux._

_« Ah oui, ça je me doute bien. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que c'est. », continua Julia en examinant la boîte attentivement tout en se demandant ce que le vieil homme avait encore pu inventer. Elle savait qu'elle était de loin sa petite fille préférée, notamment à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec sa grand-mère et de fait, Théodore Morton avait développé l'habitude, bonne ou mauvaise, ça dépendait du point de vue, de lui offrir régulièrement des petits cadeaux, surtout depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer chez lui, à Central._

_« Ouvre-la, idiote. Et arrête de l'examiner comme ça, ce n'est pas une bombe. », lança-t-il amusé à la jeune fille qui afficha alors une mine boudeuse._

_« D'accord… », soupira Julia en reposant l'objet sur la table du salon et en commençant à l'ouvrir. « Mais je te préviens, si c'est encore… »_

_Mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant le contenu de la boîte. Devant elle se tenait un magnifique pistolet neuf, du même calibre que ceux de l'armée et elle comprit aussitôt le but de son grand-père : lui fournir une arme digne d'elle une fois qu'elle serait diplômée._

_« Qu'en dis-tu ? », demanda alors Théodore Morton, tandis que Julia fixait encore l'arme avec émerveillement. « Et j'ai fait une affaire. Il y a même deux chargeurs complets dans le compartiment du dessous. »_

_« Elle est magnifique mais… », commença Julia en prenant le pistolet en main. « Je ne pourrai pas m'en servir tout de suite vu que le règlement est très strict : les recrues ne peuvent se servir que d'armes qui leur sont fournies par les instructeurs. Celle-ci devra donc attendre. »_

_« Mais ça n'est pas grave. Tu la rangeras bien et lorsque le jour viendra, tu la sortiras de sa boîte. Et ce jour-là, je serai fier de te voir la porter. », conclut Théodore en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa petite-fille. « Mais surtout, promets-moi que tu en prendras soin et que tu t'en serviras à bon escient. »_

_« C'est promis. », lui dit Julia en l'enlaçant avec une joie non dissimulée de s'être vue offrir un cadeau d'une si grande valeur._

Depuis ce jour, elle avait travaillé sans relâche à l'académie afin de pouvoir exhiber le cadeau de son grand-père le plus vite possible. Mais ce jour n'était jamais venu et il était mort deux ans avant que Julia fût diplômée avec mention. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait s'il savait déjà qu'il était malade lorsqu'il lui avait fait ce cadeau et elle s'était promise, le jour de la remise des diplômes, de ne jamais décevoir le vieil homme qui semblait avoir placé tout ses espoirs en elle.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il penserait en me voyant ici alors que je devrais probablement aider les autres à vaincre les homonculus. », se dit-elle avec une certaine amertume, tout en fixant l'arme à moitié remontée. « Je suis certaine qu'il me désapprouverait… Mais en même temps, les choses sont tellement compliquées. »

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration afin de ne pas succomber au sanglot qui menaçait. Il lui manquait, elle ne pouvait pas le nier et le fait qu'elle soit en train de nettoyer cette arme en particulier n'arrangeait rien à cause de tous les souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter en elle. Mais Julia avait aussi appris à faire avec son absence depuis maintenant deux ans et refusait de pleurer à nouveau, sachant que ça ne le ramènerait de toute façon pas.

La jeune femme décida alors de se remettre au travail mais constata immédiatement que la luminosité commençait à baisser dangereusement.

« Foutue saison ! », pensa-t-elle en renonçant pour de bon à terminer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aurait pu appeler Agata ou un autre domestique pour qu'elle lui apporte de quoi s'éclairer mais elle n'avait plus la force ni la concentration nécessaire afin de continuer son nettoyage. « Je terminerai ça un autre jour, je suppose. »

Julia se leva alors de son siège et s'étira de tout son long avant de lâcher un petit gémissement de bien être à la sensation des muscles qui se détendent après être restés trop longtemps dans la même position. Elle fixa ensuite son regard vers le petit réveil posé sur la table de nuit et constata qu'il était 16h passé, ce qui expliquait que la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Bien… Il est temps de voir si monsieur Kimblee est toujours en train de bouder dans la bibliothèque. », songea-t-elle avec amusement. Elle sortit aussitôt de sa chambre mais s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, attendant d'entendre un quelconque bruit qui lui permettrait peut-être de savoir si Natasha était déjà rentrée de sa réunion. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de la croiser étant donné que la quinquagénaire n'hésiterait pas à la garder auprès d'elle, anéantissant ainsi ses chances de se retrouver seule avec l'alchimiste pendant encore un petit moment. Le silence qui l'accueillit la rassura et elle entreprit aussitôt de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle ne rencontra personne et en un instant, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Je frappe ou je ne frappe pas ? », se demanda-t-elle alors en repensant au moment où elle avait hésité de la même façon quand elle était venue déranger Kimblee dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Briggs. Elle haussa les épaules et, afin d'éviter de rougir à nouveau, rejeta dans un coin de son esprit le souvenir du Kimblee à moitié habillé qui lui avait ouvert cette nuit-là. La jeune femme se décida enfin à frapper trois petits coups sur le battant de bois mais avant d'attendre la réponse de l'alchimiste, elle entra dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Kimblee ? », dit-elle alors qu'elle passait la tête par la porte pour voir s'il était encore là. Elle l'aperçut alors dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de l'âtre mais l'alchimiste ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Aussi s'avança-t-elle plus loin dans la bibliothèque, non sans avoir refermé la porte derrière elle soigneusement, ne voulant pas être dérangée une nouvelle fois par un importun.

« Exactement comme Alyosha l'a dit… Il boude. », pensa immédiatement Julia en voyant la mine que tirait Kimblee. « Adorable. »

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise par ses propres pensées étant donné qu'elle pensait qu'il était temps qu'elle admette ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour l'alchimiste écarlate. Elle s'approcha donc encore de Kimblee et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait là. Il releva alors un regard noir vers elle, regard qui s'adoucit immédiatement en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Ah ! Miss Morton. », fit Kimblee en se levant et affichant un petit sourire, qui disparut néanmoins lorsqu'il se rappela les circonstances de leur dernier entretien. « J'espère qu'il est bien venu s'excuser auprès de vous… Sinon, je lui promets bien des ennuis. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait… », lança Julia en affichant un petit sourire à son tour. Elle fixait à présent Kimblee dans les yeux et pensa qu'elle lui devait également des excuses. Mais plutôt que de se lancer dans un long discours, elle fit quelque chose qui l'étonna sur le moment mais qui pourtant lui fit le plus grand bien car elle voulait expulser la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt dans l'après-midi : elle enlaça l'alchimiste.

« Miss Morton ! », lâcha celui-ci, quelque peu surpris pas le geste de la jeune femme qui peu de temps auparavant rougissait rien qu'à se retrouver auprès de lui. Il resta figé un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire étant donné qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de manifestation affective.

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous tout à l'heure. », finit par dire Julia tout en posant sa tête sur le torse de Kimblee. Mais devant le fait que l'alchimiste ne réagissait pas, elle commençait à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que cela. Pourtant, elle lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle le sentit l'enlacer à son tour.

« Je vous en prie. », finit-il par dire, alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait de nouveau sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée, grand-père. », songea Julia alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de l'écarlate. « Je sais que tu me désapprouverais… Mais je ne peux pas choisir mon camp simplement comme ça… Je l'aime. »


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est l'heure du cadeau de Saint-Nicolas ! Un chapitre assez long, même sans compter mon petit mot d'introduction mais il fallait bien ça, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer XD En plus, on fait un petit détour par... oh, vous verrez bien mais il fallait bien aller prendre de ses nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent et malgré quelques doublons (on sait donc valider à partir du clavier, je devrai aussi faire attention à ça, je suis une spécialiste de la touche qu'il ne faut pas au mauvais moment lol), nous en sommes à plus de 100 reviews. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur favoris ^_^ Ah ! manga-powa (et aussi pour les autres qui attendent sûrement): ils devraient sûrement s'embrasser bientôt mais vous devriez être habitués depuis le temps, j'aime bien tout décrire et mettre en place tous les éléments avant d'arriver à quelque chose (je sais, je fais fort, 36 chapitre et toujours rien lol). **

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, ne vous inquiétez pas, il souffre lui aussi en lisant et en attendant la suite XD**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (of course)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve le 16 décembre pour le chapitre 37 !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 36**

Julia et Kimblee restèrent un long moment dans cette position, sans échanger un mot. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, sans doute de peur de voir éclater la petite bulle qui les entouraient, les coupant presque du monde extérieur étant donné qu'ils avaient pleinement conscience que cette chance ne se reproduirait peut-être pas de si tôt, aussi bien à cause de la politique de Natasha Bakov à leur encontre qu'en raison du caractère sournois des homonculus qui pourraient profiter de ce genre de moment de faiblesse pour faire pression sur Kimblee. Aussi en profitèrent-ils le plus longtemps possible. Mais simultanément, l'alchimiste ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour qu'elle ose un geste si audacieux.

« Depuis le départ, le moindre geste que j'ai fait envers elle l'a fait rougir, ou l'a en tout cas mise mal à l'aise. », se dit-il en baissant les yeux vers Julia qui semblait apprécier sa nouvelle position étant donné qu'elle avait fermé les siens. « Alors soit on me l'a changée depuis tout à l'heure, soit elle doit vraiment en avoir assez de cette situation… À moins que ça ne soit à cause de cette énième interruption… »

À cette pensée, Kimblee afficha un petit sourire, se disant qu'il avait sans doute gagné au change et se demanda s'il ne devrait tout de même pas remercier Alyosha. Il repoussa cette pensée dans le fond de son esprit, en se promettant qu'il y songerait à nouveau plus tard et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme qui se tenait contre lui. Il devait reconnaitre que le contact entre leurs deux corps n'était pas désagréable et se dit qu'il pourrait rester dans cette position pendant encore un long moment, ce qui l'étonnait assez, lui qui, d'habitude, ne recherchait pas la proximité des gens et encore moins leur contact.

« Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout je suppose… Même si elle est probablement la seule personne à avoir jamais gagné ce privilège… et qu'elle restera probablement la seule. », se dit Kimblee en fermant lui aussi les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit Julia bouger et comprit que l'instant était passé. En effet, la petite bulle éclata et la jeune femme se défit lentement de l'étreinte de l'alchimiste et s'éloigna quelque peu de lui, comme si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était allée un peu loin.

« Autant ne pas abuser des bonnes choses. », pensa-t-elle avec regret alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine tout en évitant le regard de Kimblee, ayant trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Celui-ci la fixait avec une expression neutre mais un regard attentif aurait pu y déceler une certaine satisfaction. Aucun d'eux ne prit cependant la parole et si pour Kimblee, ce silence lui permettait d'observer à loisir la jeune femme, pour celle-ci, la situation devint vite pesante. Aussi pensa-t-elle que l'alchimiste n'avait pas apprécié son geste et leva les yeux vers lui pour s'excuser. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit car l'alchimiste avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

« Si c'est pour vous excuser, je préfère encore que vous gardiez le silence. », dit-il simplement en faisant délicatement glisser son doigt sur les lèvres de Julia ce qui la fit rougir quelque peu.

« Mais… », articula celle-ci, complètement perdue.

« Vous regrettez ce qui vient de se passer ? », lui demande Kimblee d'un ton neutre.

« Non, pas du tout ! », s'exclama presque Julia, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à l'alchimiste tout en accentuant la gêne de la jeune femme.

« Alors ne vous excusez pas. », conclut l'écarlate.

« Pourtant, vous… », commença Julia mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler son idée.

« Moi ? », reprit Kimblee en haussant un sourcil. Il se pencha alors lentement vers Julia car il voulait lui murmurer la suite à l'oreille. « Vous me connaissez sans doute assez à présent pour savoir comment j'aurais réagi si je n'avais pas apprécié votre geste, Miss Morton… »

Une fois sa phrase terminée, l'écarlate se redressa en prenant son temps. Il plongea ensuite les yeux dans ceux de Julia qui en eut le souffle presque coupé à cause de ce qu'elle pouvait y lire et que l'alchimiste ne dirait probablement jamais. Elle lâcha un léger soupir et afficha ensuite un petit sourire, presque provoquant, ce que lui rendit Kimblee. Le sourire de la jeune femme continua à s'élargir jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un petit rire, plus par soulagement que par amusement, tant elle ressentait un profond apaisement de ne pas être allée trop loin mais également parce qu'elle était heureuse que l'alchimiste ne la repousse pas dans ce genre de moment.

« Cette histoire va me rendre folle… », finit par dire Julia en secouant la tête et en allant s'asseoir sur le divan, non loin de Kimblee.

« Sauf si nous prenons la situation en main. », répondit l'alchimiste en restant près de l'âtre. Il affichait maintenant un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon mais dont Julia ne perçut pas la malveillance comme le fait que les choses changent l'arrangeait.

« Mais comment ? », demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant complètement vers l'alchimiste. « Natasha Bakov a une telle façon de s'imposer et de diriger tout son petit monde… Il est difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit. »

« Mais nous avons Alyosha de notre côté. », fit Kimblee en jetant un regard de biais à son interlocutrice. « Ce… gamin pourra sûrement nous aider à échapper à l'emprise de madame Bakov vu qu'elle ne peut, à son tour, rien lui refuser. »

« Il s'agit donc de faire jouer cet élément à notre avantage, c'est bien ça ? », conclut la jeune femme en comprenant peu à peu où Kimblee voulait en venir. « Mais acceptera-t-il ? »

« Sans aucune doute… D'abord parce qu'il nous doit bien ça… », expliqua l'écarlate. « Ensuite parce qu'il ne porte pas cette femme dans son cœur. La démonstration de ce matin montre qu'il est toujours partant lorsqu'il s'agit d'ennuyer sa grand-tante. »

« D'accord… mais comment procéder ? », demanda Julia, qui reprenait peu à peu espoir devant le plan qui se dessinait progressivement et qui permettrait sans doute de se débarrasser de la présence pesante de la quinquagénaire.

* * *

Loin de là, beaucoup plus loin, de l'autre côté de la frontière, la situation n'était pas aussi réjouissante. Les recherches dans les décombres de la mine que Kimblee avait fait s'effondrer quatre jours plus tôt à Baskool se poursuivaient mais rien n'avait encore été trouvé, ce qui commençait à devenir désespérant, surtout pour Meyer qui croyait de plus en plus qu'il ne reverrait plus son amie et que cette mine, perdue au milieu d'une ville abandonnée et gelée, serait sa dernière demeure.

« Merde… », pensa-t-il en fixant d'un air dur les pelleteuses qui déblayaient tant bien que mal les décombres de la zone d'effondrement. « Si ça se trouve, Morton est encore là-dessous et elle attend qu'on vienne la chercher… Elle est peut-être blessée ou en train de mourir… Ou même déjà… »

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour éviter de hurler de frustration. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre que l'entrée de la mine soit dégagée afin que les équipes de secours se mettent à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Il était vrai que peu leur importait si Kimblee et ses sbires étaient en danger, mais la disparition de sa collègue ainsi que du Fullmetal Alchemist inquiétait tous les esprits. De plus, les recherches avaient été retardées par une autre tempête qui s'était déclenchée le lendemain de l'explosion, empêchant les soldats de travailler en toute liberté.

« Vous savez… Ce n'est pas en fixant les engins de cette façon que ça ira plus vite… », lui lança soudain une voix dans son dos.

Meyer se retourna pour apercevoir le commandant Miles qui se tenait derrière lui en fixait lui aussi les opérations d'un œil neutre. L'officier de Briggs supervisait les opérations de secours mais en l'absence du général Armstrong, et malgré la présence des militaires de Central, il faisait des allers-retours constants entre Baskool et la forteresse afin de s'assurer que tout se déroulait bien, des deux côtés.

« Je sais, mon commandant. », fit Meyer en soupirant et se retournant vers les engins de chantier, après avoir salué rapidement l'officier. « Mais je me sens impuissant actuellement… Cela va déjà faire trois jours que nous travaillons à déblayer les décombres et je ne nous vois pas avancer. »

« Votre impatience est légitime… Votre collègue se trouve peut-être sous les décombres, et nous ignorons tout de son état. », continua Miles en venant se placer juste à côté de Meyer.

« Peut-être ? », répéta le soldat avant de comprendre où l'officier voulait en venir, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Sauf votre respect, mon commandant, je ne vois pas où Morton pourrait être d'autre que là-dessous. »

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas une fois que Kimblee a soulevé ce nuage de vapeur et qu'elle a pénétré dans la mine. », expliqua l'officier sans détourner son regard des pelleteuses. « Elle pourrait très bien être avec… »

« N'en dites pas plus… s'il vous plaît… », murmura presque Meyer. « Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ce choix-là… Elle est trop honnête. »

« Tout comme elle semblait bien apprécier Kimblee. », renchérit Miles en se tournant cette fois vers le soldat de Central qui fixa son supérieur avec des yeux de merlan frits avant de soupirer et de reprendre un air dur.

« Oui, j'y ai cru au début aussi… », commença Meyer. « Mais il s'est passé quelque chose dans la nuit de lundi à mardi… Quelque chose qu'elle a refusé de me confier et qui a conduit aux événements qui se sont déroulés mardi après-midi. C'est comme si elle avait décidé d'endosser seule la responsabilité de le tuer. »

« Alors… », fit le commandant en suspendant sa phrase car il n'était pas sûr de vouloir imposer cette évidence au soldat de Central.

« Je sais… Si jamais elle a réussi à le rattraper, il n'a pas dû hésiter une seconde. », conclut Meyer alors qu'un masque de colère recouvrait soudain son visage à l'évocation du sort que l'alchimiste écarlate avait dû réserver à sa collègue.

« Il reste cependant un espoir… », dit Miles au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler, mon commandant ? », demanda Meyer, un peu perdu.

« Vous devez l'avoir remarqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ? », l'interrogea l'officier avec une mine sérieuse. « Le comportement de Kimblee envers votre collègue… Je ne sais pas comment analyser cela mais… imaginez un peu que ça soit plus profond qu'on le pense. »

« Vous ne sous-entendez tout de même pas qu'il l'aurait épargnée pour ensuite l'emmener avec lui là où il se trouve à présent ! », s'exclama presque Meyer, incrédule devant l'hypothèse de son supérieur.

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais de cet homme que ce que j'ai pu en apprendre à gauche et à droite mais je ne pense pas le connaitre assez pour prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. », reprit Miles. « Il n'empêche que son comportement pose question, encore plus envers Julia Morton. »

« Peut-être mais elle avait l'air décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper… Alors quant à l'épargner et le suivre ensuite, c'est une autre affaire. », répliqua Meyer en haussant les épaules.

« Sans doute, vous la connaissez mieux que moi. », conclut Miles. « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous serons bientôt fixés : si nous ne retrouvons pas sa trace, soit c'est parce que Kimblee ne lui a laissé aucune chance, soit c'est parce qu'il ne lui a rien fait et il faudra alors s'interroger sur sa… »

« Soit l'explosion lui aura été fatale et elle n'a même pas pu retrouver Kimblee. », le coupa Meyer, sans se soucier du fait qu'il venait d'interrompre son supérieur. « Je suis désolé, mon commandant, mais je connais assez Morton pour savoir qu'elle ne suivrait pas quelqu'un comme Kimblee juste pour ses beaux yeux, en sachant ce qu'il magouille avec ces homonculus. »

« Sans doute… », répondit Miles de façon laconique, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire accepter son idée au soldat. Il salua celui-ci d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna pour reprendre sa tâche, interrompue un instant pour venir remonter le moral de Meyer, ce qui avait échoué quelque peu.

« Morton qui suit Kimblee… Bon sang, si jamais elle est encore en vie, elle n'a pas intérêt à avoir fait ce choix parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais lui pardonner. », se dit Meyer en tapant du pied dans la neige avec rage. « Jamais ! »

* * *

Tandis que Meyer se torturait à propos du sort de Julia, celle-ci était à mille lieues de se soucier de son collègue, resté de l'autre côté de la frontière. En effet, durant presque une heure, et après avoir été interrompue deux fois par les domestiques venus allumer les lampes et leur apporter le thé, elle avait discuté avec Kimblee de leur plan de bataille afin de se débarrasser de Natasha Bakov et de son caractère impossible. Ils en étaient à présent arrivés à la conclusion évidente que sans l'aide d'Alyosha, ils ne sauraient pas mener leur projet à terme.

« Nous devons donc l'avoir avec nous en permanence… ou du moins leur faire croire qu'il est avec nous. », conclut Julia en reposant sa tasse de thé qu'elle venait de vider.

« C'est tout à fait ça… Du moins pour demain, voire lundi…Je doute malheureusement après cela d'avoir assez de temps pour rester en votre compagnie étant donné que le général exigera sûrement ma présence à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de la préparation de son opération. », expliqua Kimblee en soupirant presque.

« Ah… je l'avais presque oublié lui. », s'exclama Julia en levant presque les bras au ciel. « C'est vrai qu'après tout, nous avons une mission à mener à bien. »

« Nous ? », fit l'alchimiste d'un ton moqueur. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez l'intention de participer. »

« Ne jouez pas avec les mots. », répliqua Julia, mi-amusée, mi-fâchée. « Je participe malgré moi puisque je dois jouer la comédie afin que personne ne soupçonne la véritable raison de notre présence ici. »

« Très juste et je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre soutien, Miss Morton. », lança Kimblee tout en faisant un signe de tête d'approbation à la jeune femme. « Quoiqu'il en soit, apparences ou pas, il s'agit surtout de tenter de passer les deux prochains jours loin de Natasha Bakov. »

Julia allait répondre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, s'apprêtant à voir apparaitre un autre domestique, mais ils eurent la surprise de voir Alyosha qui affichait une mine amusée. L'enfant entra dans la pièce et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le divan et de s'installer à côté de Julia à qui il sourit franchement, tout en ignorant Kimblee, qui n'apprécia pas vraiment.

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda l'écarlate, sans préambule, en se retournant complètement vers les deux personnes assises.

« Rien de bien méchant, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. », fit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules. « Je viens juste vous dire que mon grand-oncle et ma grand-tante ne devraient bientôt plus tarder à rentrer… Je viens d'entendre une conversation téléphonique allant dans ce sens. »

« Merveilleux… Nous allons pouvoir tester notre petit plan dès ce soir. », lança Kimblee, en affichant à nouveau ce petit sourire malveillant.

« Votre plan ? », répéta Alyosha bêtement avant de tourner vers Julia un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme prit alors sur elle d'expliquer dans les détails ce qu'elle et Kimblee avaient prévu afin de se débarrasser de la quinquagénaire encombrante. Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de préciser qu'ils auraient besoin de son aide au petit garçon qu'il sauta déjà sur ses pieds pour exprimer son approbation.

« J'en suis, j'en suis ! »

« Tout est bon pour toi, du moment que tu lui casses les pieds si je comprends bien. », lui lança alors Julia avec amusement. L'enfant partit alors dans une longue explication enthousiaste sur ce qu'il adorait faire pour ennuyer sa parente, le tout ponctué d'exemples de toutes sortes. Kimblee resta silencieux durant cet échange et observa un peu plus attentivement les deux personnes qui étaient assises non loin de lui. Il affichait un petit sourire, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air heureux de se trouver là.

« On dirait presque une véritable scène de famille… », songea Kimblee avant de tressaillir devant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il ferma les yeux un instant afin d'éviter de faire apparaitre son malaise et pris une grande inspiration. « Je devrais éviter de me faire des peurs pareilles… »

Il n'avait en effet jamais eu une véritable famille lorsqu'il était enfant et l'idée d'en former une avec Julia mais aussi avec Alyosha le mettait assez mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, se perdant dans la contemplation des flammes qui léchaient les bûches dans l'âtre, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de changer du tout au tout.

« Et si c'est le cas… », se dit-il. « J'espère que ça ne finira pas par se retourner contre moi un jour ou l'autre… Sans compter que je ne sais pas du tout comment agir "en famille". »

L'alchimiste haussa alors les épaules, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'inquiéter avec ce genre de détails pour l'instant et qu'il verrait bien le moment venu. Il releva alors la tête pour constater que Julia ainsi qu'Alyosha le fixaient avec attention.

« Oui ? », dit-il en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? », demanda le petit garçon en souriant. « Ils viennent de rentrer… Ma grand-tante doit sûrement être en train de demander à Igor ou à une bonne où vous vous trouvez tous les deux, et elle devrait donc débarquer en trombe d'ici quelques instants. »

« Charmante perspective. », pensa Kimblee avec agacement.

C'est alors que des coups secs furent frappés à la porte et que, sans attendre de réponse, la silhouette de Natasha Bakov apparut.

« Ah ! Vous êtes donc _tous_ là. », fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil plus que désapprobateur à Kimblee qui fit mine de ne pas le voir et salua poliment la quinquagénaire. « Et toi aussi, Alyosha. »

L'enfant, comme à son habitude, hocha la tête et afficha un petit sourire gentil, comme pour faire comprendre à sa tante qu'il avait passé une bonne journée. Cependant, et malgré son attendrissement devant l'enfant, elle ne perdit pas le nord et se tourna de nouveau vers l'alchimiste.

« Monsieur Kimblee, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous ai déjà expliqué le fonctionnement de cette maison et les limites à ne pas dépasser lorsqu'il s'agit de la bienséance, il me semble. », commenta Natasha, en toisant presque l'alchimiste qui ne broncha pas. « Aussi, je vous demanderais de ne plus rester seul avec mademoiselle Morton à l'avenir. »

« Madame Bakov, pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas resté seul avec le _soldat_ Morton étant donné que votre petit neveu nous a gentiment tenu compagnie toute l'après-midi. », mentit Kimblee avec le même aplomb que son interlocutrice venait d'employer à son égard.

« C'est vrai, Alyosha ? », demanda Natasha au petit garçon qui hocha vivement la tête. La quinquagénaire se retrouva donc à cours d'arguments car elle se doutait que Julia n'aurait pas permis de comportement déplacé devant le petit garçon. Elle prit pourtant un air sévère et s'adressa à Kimblee encore une fois :

« Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas vous permettre de rester ensemble demain, ce ne serait pas correct. »

Elle allait ressortir de la pièce, sans laisser le temps à Kimblee de répondre lorsqu'un petit gémissement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna alors pour constater qu'Alyosha avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur le point de pleurer. Julia, qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés mais qui avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène de l'enfant, lui tapota gentiment le dos en tentant de le consoler.

« Pourquoi pleurs-tu, Alyosha ? », demanda gentiment la jeune femme alors que Natasha Bakov s'approchait de lui avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

« Allons, allons, tu ne seras pas tout seul demain, je serai là et mademoiselle Morton aussi. », dit la femme d'âge mûr d'un ton rassurant. L'enfant fit non de la tête et prit la main de Julia dans l'un des siennes avant de désigner Kimblee de l'autre, croisant les doigts pour que sa grand-tante comprenne ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu veux rester avec eux deux demain ? », l'interrogea Natasha en espérant avoir mal compris mais le petit garçon hocha la tête tout en relevant des yeux plein d'espoir vers sa grand-tante qui soupira. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Julia prit la parole.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va veiller sur moi, tout comme il est resté à mes côtés aujourd'hui. »

Natasha hésita un moment, ne sachant pas s'il était judicieux de confier encore une fois la vertu de son invitée à un petit garçon mais devant les grands yeux presque désespérés de son petit neveu, elle capitula.

« Très bien Alyosha, ils resteront avec toi demain. », dit-elle en se relevant avant de se retourner vers Kimblee. « Mais je vous demanderai le comportement le plus exemplaire, monsieur Kimblee. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, madame Bakov. Vous n'aurez rien à me reprocher. », répondit l'alchimiste avec un sourire poli, mais une fois de plus faux. Natasha n'ajouta plus rien et sortit de la pièce, laissant le trio savourer sa victoire dans son dos.

Cependant, beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée et alors que ses invités ainsi qu'Alyosha s'étaient déjà retirés, Natasha prit à part son frère, occupé à étudier des cartes militaires dans son bureau, afin de lui faire part de la situation.

« Tu dis qu'Alyosha a demandé à rester avec monsieur Kimblee et sa collègue demain ? », dit-il d'un ton à moitié absent.

« Oui, tout à fait. C'est… C'est… », commença Natasha.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. », dit le général en relevant la tête de la carte qu'il étudiait et en offrant toute son attention à sa sœur cette fois.

« Vladimir ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? », s'exclama la quinquagénaire d'un ton outré.

« Oui… Alyosha exprime enfin le désir de rester avec quelqu'un, c'est positif, tu ne crois pas ? », expliqua le général.

« Mais… », tenta sa sœur.

« De plus, ils ont à peu près l'âge de ses parents, ce qui lui permettra peut-être de se replonger dans un cadre familial qui doit lui manquer. », continua le général. « Aussi, qui sait ? Il se remettra peut-être à parler. »

« Oui, sans doute… », dit Natasha qui n'était qu'à moitié convaincue. « Il n'empêche que si monsieur Kimblee dépasse les limites, invité ou pas, je veux qu'il déménage à la base dès lundi. »

Et avec ça, elle quitta son frère et alla se coucher, décidée à tout de même garder un œil sur le trio le lendemain, ignorant encore les événements qui allaient se succéder et mener à un nouveau et lent rapprochement de Julia et Kimblee.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour à tous ! Fidèle au rendez-vous, voici venir le chapitre 37. Ca se précise vu qu'on entre enfin dans les célébrations de la Sainte-Olga :D Nouveaux personnages, course dans la foule... Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre, ça bouge un peu plus que les précédents.**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, toujours accueillies avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lues avec plaisir et bonne fête à, toi Inkbox ^_^**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour ses corrections (j'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais dire avec le "pas", il manquait en fait lol)**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve le 26 décembre pour le chapitre 38 !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 37**

« Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie et qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid en plus. C'est à croire qu'ils veulent tous que je fasse une rechute. », songea Julia en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le col de son manteau, fait de la fourrure la plus chaude qui existe à Drachma, selon Natasha Bakov.

Il était 11h30 du matin passé et cela faisait environ deux heures que Julia, Kimblee et Alyosha assistaient au défilé sans fin d'une procession censée célébrer mais aussi commémorer la vie et l'œuvre de sainte Olga, patronne de Drachma. Cependant, et contrairement à ce que les deux invités d'Amestris avaient cru au départ, ils n'étaient pas destinés à suivre le cortège et ainsi profiter d'une promenade dans la ville, mais ils avaient au contraire été installés dans une sorte de tribune avec les autres notables invités par les autorités et avait donc dû subir plus qu'apprécier la procession, sans compter que l'inaction avait vite rendues les températures saisonnières insupportables. Et ce n'était pas le café qu'on leur avait servi une heure auparavant qui allait les réchauffer.

« Vivement la fin de tout ça que l'on puisse rentrer au chaud… N'importe où mais au chaud. », songea Julia avec amertume. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Alyosha, assis à sa gauche, et qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du froid ambiant tant il appréciait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. « Évidemment, pour lui, ça doit être une habitude d'assister à cette cérémonie… Il doit trouver ça passionnant. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Kimblee qui avait quelque peu rabaissé son chapeau sur ses yeux et qui semblait lui aussi transi de froid. Un observateur peu attentif aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais la jeune femme remarqua tout de suite que ça n'était pas le cas. Et elle put lire sur son visage une expression d'ennui en même temps que d'agacement.

« Je peux comprendre… », fit Julia en haussant discrètement les épaules. « Je me demande s'ils en ont encore pour longtemps. »

Ne voulant pas attendre la fin de la procession pour avoir sa réponse, elle se pencha vers Alyosha pour le lui demander, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de l'alchimiste assis à sa droite.

« Si ça sera encore long ? », répéta alors l'enfant à voix basse en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Le petit garçon avait décidé de prendre le risque de parler en public, malgré le fait que les "espions" de sa grand-tante devaient probablement se trouver à proximité pour surveiller le trio, et en particulier Kimblee. Il prenait le risque, sachant que de toute façon, il nierait s'être remis à parler, même si 50 personnes en témoignaient.

« Oui… Je ne te cache pas que je commence à trouver le temps long… sans compter qu'il fait froid. », expliqua Julia avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Je vois… Ne faites pas cette tête, je sais parfaitement que pour des personnes extérieures, cette cérémonie parait extrêmement longue et ennuyante mais c'est parce que vous ne possédez malheureusement pas toutes les connaissances liées à notre folklore. Et cela vous empêche de pleinement comprendre toutes les subtilités de l'histoire. », expliqua Alyosha en souriant gentiment.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'y échapper ? », demanda soudain Kimblee, comme s'il sortait de son hibernation. Il se redressa quelque peu sur son siège et se tourna légèrement vers ses deux compagnons, leur jetant un regard qui leur fit comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas un "non" comme réponse, ce qui fit sourire Alyosha.

« On peut envisager de s'éclipser discrètement en effet, mais avant… », commença le petit garçon.

« Il faut se débarrasser des espions de ta grand-tante, je suppose. », termina Kimblee avec un sourire mauvais qui ne disait rien de bon sur ses intentions.

« Oh. Vous les avez remarquez ? », lui lança Alyosha avec amusement. « Vous êtes décidément très fort. »

« Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai survécu à la guerre, tu sais. », lui répondit Kimblee en relevant cette fois son chapeau de ses yeux où brillaient une lueur particulière, au souvenir du conflit qui s'était déroulé à Ishbal.

« Je veux bien le croire mais passons… Dans quelques instants, il va y avoir une sorte de pause dans la procession, le temps de mettre en place la scène finale qui va raconter la vie et le martyre de sainte Olga. », expliqua Alyosha avec agitation. « C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'il y a du mouvement dans les tribunes et que les gens se déplacent pour se réchauffer ou aller parler à une connaissance qu'ils auraient aperçue. »

« C'est là que nous pourrons partir ? », demanda Julia, pleine d'espoir à l'idée de sentir à nouveau le sang circuler dans ses jambes.

« Oui, mais nous devrons faire vite afin de semer les indésirables. », conclut le petit garçon en reprenant un air sérieux.

« Au pire, je pourrai toujours nous en débarrasser. », lança Kimblee, de nouveau avec un sourire de prédateur ce que Julia remarqua immédiatement.

« Pas d'alchimie ! », lui lança la jeune femme tandis que l'alchimiste affichait un air médusé. « Je ne sais pas si c'est l'inaction ou le froid qui vous rendent comme ça, mais ne perdez pas tout sens des proportions ! »

Kimblee ne répondit pas mais afficha une moue boudeuse et se croisa les bras avant de se détourner de ses interlocuteurs ce qui les fit sourire, bien que l'on pût aisément voir qu'ils se retenaient surtout de rire, ce qui ne fit que mécontenter encore plus l'alchimiste.

« Combien de temps ? », demanda sèchement celui-ci, n'appréciant pas qu'on se moque de lui de cette façon.

« Dix minutes, tout au plus. Donc tenez-vous prêts tous les deux. », répondit l'enfant en reportant ensuite son attention vers la fin de la procession.

Ce laps de temps parut interminable aux deux invités d'Amestris mais quand enfin le dernier groupe quitta l'esplanade où se trouvait la tribune, ils surent que le bon moment était arrivé. Cependant, suite à un geste d'Alyosha, Julia et Kimblee suspendirent leur mouvement alors qu'ils étaient prêts à se lever.

« Quoi ? », demanda alors Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les deux espions de ma grand-tante ont bougé… J'ai peur qu'ils se dirigent vers nous pour vous parler et donc nous empêcher de partir. », expliqua Alyosha en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers les étages supérieurs de la tribune.

« Aucune importance, nous partons. », dit alors calmement Julia en se levant, ce qui prit par surprise Kimblee et le petit garçon qui ne réagirent pas tout de suite. « J'ai dit "Nous partons"… Je refuse qu'un couple d'espions m'empêche de faire ce que je veux en venant tailler le bout de gras… »

Sur ce, Julia se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Kimblee et le petit garçon se regardèrent alors d'un air étonné avant de se lever également et de suivre la jeune femme qui les attendait déjà un peu plus loin. L'alchimiste fermait la marche et jetait des coups d'œil fréquents derrière lui pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis par les espions qu'ils avaient identifiés comme tel. Soudain, il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Alyosha et se pencha vers lui.

« C'est ici que ta connaissance de la ville va nous être utile car nous sommes suivis. », lui glissa discrètement Kimblee d'un ton ferme.

« Et flute ! », jura Alyosha qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la foule pour apercevoir les deux espions qui les suivaient discrètement mais pas assez pour échapper à l'œil vigilent de Kimblee. L'enfant s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir et se situer dans la ville avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas rapide. « Suivez-moi, nous n'arriverons à les semer qu'en nous perdant dans la foule. »

« Nous sommes déjà dans la foule. », lança Julia alors que le petit garçon la dépassait et que l'alchimiste arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Oui, mais elle est encore plus dense sur l'artère principale de la ville, à cause de toutes les échoppes. », expliqua Alyosha qui avançait de plus en plus vite entre les gens, toujours suivi de ses deux compagnons. « Par ici ! »

Et tandis que Kimblee jetait par intermittence des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier la progression des deux personnes qui les suivaient, l'enfant les menait d'un pas sûr vers l'avenue principale de la ville qui était bondée en cette heure de la journée. Ils y débouchèrent assez rapidement et tandis qu'ils jouaient des coudes pour se fondre dans la foule et gagner une rue transversale, le temps de perdre leurs poursuivants, tout en essayant de rester ensemble, l'alchimiste constata avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'ils avaient semé les espions envoyés par Natasha Bakov, et cela avant même de déboucher dans l'artère où s'étalaient, à perte de vue, des échoppes en tout genre.

« Je crois que c'est bon. », lança l'alchimiste alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois réunis près d'une échoppe située un peu à l'écart et où peu de gens se trouvaient rassemblés. « Je ne les vois plus, nous avons dû les perdre. »

« Hé hé ! », ricana Alyosha en se frottant les mains et en affichant une mine plus que réjouie. « Ça servira de leçon à ma grand-tante. »

« Je suis plutôt surprise que nous ayons réussi à les semer si facilement. », dit alors Julia qui était restée silencieuse durant toute leur course mais qui devait reconnaitre qu'elle s'amusait assez de la situation. « Ne me dis pas que tous les espions de Drachma sont comme ça. »

« À vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soient de vrais espions… C'est ma grand-tante qui les envoie après tout. », répondit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules tandis que Julia levait les yeux au ciel à la réponse de l'enfant. « Bien, il est presque midi et toute cette course m'a donné faim. Venez, je connais un endroit où nous aurons la paix et où l'on mange bien. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part des deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient, Alyosha partit d'un pas décidé vers le nord de la ville, bientôt suivi par Kimblee et Julia qui échangèrent un petit sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur l'enfant afin de ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans l'immense salle des fêtes qui devait accueillir le soir même le grand dîner annuel de la Sainte-Olga, Natasha Bakov se démenait pour préparer un plan de table correct, dans la perspective de placer Julia avec des gens convenables afin d'éviter les incidents fâcheux. Elle avait d'ailleurs parlé le matin même à son frère pour qu'il garde à ses côtés, et avec son état major, l'alchimiste écarlate, ce qui la soulagerait d'un poids, tandis que Julia serait placée à ses côtés ainsi qu'avec des gens de sa connaissance qui sauraient se comporter comme il faut.

« Natasha ! Natasha ! », cria soudain une voix, non loin d'elle.

« Ania ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? », fit la quinquagénaire alors que son amie se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas rapide.

« Deux personnes sont là pour te voir, elles disent que c'est urgent. », répondit son interlocutrice en désignant un couple qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle et qui affichait une mine désolée. En reconnaissant les deux personnes à qui elle avait demandé de surveiller le trio, le sang de Natasha ne fit qu'un tour, croyant déjà s'entendre dire qu'une catastrophe était arrivée. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers eux d'un pas rapide après avoir remercié Ania.

« Féodor, Irina ! Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda-t-elle sans même les saluer. « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? »

« Non, non… », commença Féodor en jetant un regard peu rassuré à son épouse. « Nous les avons juste perdus. »

« Comment ! », s'exclama Natasha en levant presque les bras au ciel et en se mettant à faire les cent pas de manière frénétique. « Mais c'est terrible ! N'auriez-vous pas pu être un peu plus prudents ? Je vous avais confié cette mission parce que j'ai la plus grande confiance en vous et vous venez m'annoncer que vous les avez perdus… Qui sait ce qui va arriver à présent… Oh par sainte Olga ! J'avais vraiment besoin de ça ! »

« Natasha ! », l'interrompit soudain Irina d'un ton ferme. « Vous êtes injuste. Nous vous avons rendu ce service parce que cette histoire semblait vous tenir à cœur mais n'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas des espions professionnels. Nous avons fait de notre mieux. »

« Oh… C'est vrai, pardonnez-moi tous les deux. », s'excusa immédiatement Natasha en portant une main à son front. « Je suis si nerveuse à cause du dîner de ce soir que j'en perds la tête. »

« Je vous en prie… », lui répondit Irina en plaçant sa main sur son avant-bras en signe de soutien. « Mais vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter de cette façon. Nous avons eu l'occasion de les observer tous les trois et je doute que cette demoiselle soit en mauvaise compagnie avec cet homme. »

« Oui. », intervint alors Féodor, resté silencieux jusque-là tant il craignait le courroux de Natasha. « Ils semblent très liés mais leur relation semble emprunte d'un grand respect, sans compter que votre petit neveu semble bien s'amuser avec eux. »

Natasha soupira devant les déclarations de bonne foi de ses deux interlocuteurs mais elle ne changea pas d'avis pour autant sur Kimblee.

« Je ne demande qu'à vous croire mais qui sait comment il pourrait se comporter en privé, seul à seul avec mademoiselle Morton… », renchérit la quinquagénaire d'un ton presque mélodramatique. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Et ce soir, ils seront séparés… D'ailleurs, excusez-moi mais je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai encore tellement à faire. »

« Nous nous verrons ce soir dans ce cas. », lança Irina alors qu'elle entrainait déjà son époux vers la sortie.

« Oui, oui. Merci pour tout ! », leur lança alors Natasha, déjà repartie vaquer à ses occupations. Le couple sortit de la salle des fêtes et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'artère principale afin qu'il puisse eux aussi profiter de la fête qui se déroulait en ville. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Irina se retourna vers son mari qui affichait une mine préoccupée.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude car son époux ne tirait jamais une telle tête sans raison.

« Tu te souviens, il y a plusieurs mois, lorsque Natasha nous a parlé de l'arrivée de son petit neveu chez elle ? », dit-il à sa femme en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui, et alors ? », répliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher afin de se concentrer sur les propos de son mari.

« Elle nous a bien dit qu'il ne parlait pas, n'est-ce pas ? », continua Féodor avec conviction. « Mais rappelle-toi tout à l'heure… Il n'avait pas l'air d'être muet pourtant. »

« Mais tu as raison ! », s'exclama son épouse en portant sa main à ses lèvres en un geste presque théâtral. « C'est à croire qu'il se moque d'elle. »

« Tu crois que nous devrions lui en toucher un mot ce soir ? », demanda alors Féodor.

« Non… D'abord rien ne dit qu'elle nous croirait et ensuite cette histoire semble plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air… », expliqua Irina d'un ton neutre. « Après tout, cet enfant doit avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas adresser la parole à ses proches. Ne nous en mêlons pas, c'est préférable. »

« Oui… Sans doute. », répondit son époux, pas tout à fait convaincu mais préférant suivre le conseil de sa femme car une Irina en colère valait bien une Natasha Bakov hors d'elle, si pas deux.

* * *

Durant le moment où le couple avait constaté son échec et le moment où ils étaient allés prévenir Natasha Bakov, Alyosha avait mené Julia et Kimblee plus au nord, dans ce que les autochtones appelaient la vieille ville. Il s'agissait d'un quartier calme, composé de vielles maisons typiques de Drachma, tout ce qu'il restait de la ville primitive, avant qu'une base militaire ne vienne s'y installer et déforme quelque peu le paysage urbain pour le transformer en conglomérat de casernes et de maisons beaucoup plus modernes. Ils les avaient conduits, presque les yeux fermés, dans un dédalle de ruelles avant de pousser un cri de joie en apercevant l'enseigne d'une auberge où étaient représentés une ours et ses petits et où s'étalait une inscription en caractères anciens de Drachma.

« C'est ici ! C'est ici ! », s'écria l'enfant en sautant presque de joie et en collant son nez à la vitrine pour voir s'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? », demanda Kimblee tout en observant d'un œil circonspect la façade qui semblait décrépite et qui portait les stigmates du temps autant que du froid.

« Parce que déjà, je veux vous faire goûter quelques plats typiques de chez nous et c'est ici qu'on sert les meilleurs mais surtout… », expliqua l'enfant en baissant soudain la tête. « C'est ici que je venais toujours manger avec mes parents quand on venait rendre visite à la famille. »

« Alors je suppose que ça fera l'affaire. », répondit simplement Kimblee en haussant les épaules et alors qu'Alyosha affichait de nouveau un grand sourire. Julia avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction de l'alchimiste à la demande de l'enfant de manger là plutôt qu'ailleurs.

« Vous appréciez cet enfant, monsieur Kimblee… Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais vous êtes de moins en moins capable de lui refuser quelque chose. », songea Julia avec un certain amusement.

C'est alors qu'elle constata que le petit garçon avait déjà pénétré à l'intérieur de l'établissement et que Kimblee, en parfait gentleman, lui tenait la porte pour qu'elle rentre à son tour, ce qu'elle fit en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme fut happée par l'ambiance presque surchauffée de la salle principale et défit immédiatement le col de son manteau avant d'enlever ses gants. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater que l'ensemble était aménagé simplement, mais surtout que l'endroit semblait plus grand une fois que l'on rentrait étant donné qu'il s'étalait en profondeur. Plusieurs couples ou groupes de personnes étaient déjà attablés et regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants d'un œil curieux avant de retourner à leur repas ou à leur conversation. C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre en provenance d'Alyosha à la vue du patron qui venait les accueillir.

« Tonton Anatoli ! », s'exclama l'enfant en s'élançant dans les bras de l'homme, gaillard d'au moins deux mètres de haut, qui souleva le petit garçon au-dessus de sa tête tout en faisant résonner un rire impressionnant.

« Infernal garnement ! », lança le propriétaire de l'endroit, ignorant momentanément la présence de Julia et Kimblee qui étaient assez surpris de voir qu'Alyosha adressait aussi la parole à cet homme dont ils ne savaient rien mais que le petit garçon semblait bien apprécier, à la façon dont il venait de l'appeler. « Voilà des mois que tu es arrivé ici et ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens me rendre visite. »

« C'est que… j'ai été très occupé. », rétorqua l'enfant en tirant la langue à Anatoli qui repartit d'un rire tonitruant à faire trembler les murs. C'est alors qu'il se rendit enfin compte de la présence des deux étrangers qui se tenaient toujours en retrait, n'osant pas interrompre les retrouvailles entre les deux personnes. « Et ce sont ? »

« Mes invités ! », lança Alyosha avec fierté alors qu'Anatoli le reposait à terre. « Ils viennent d'Amestris et ils travaillent avec mon grand-oncle sur une opération militaire… Je te présente Solf J. Kimblee qui est alchimiste d'État et Julia Morton qui fait partie de l'armée. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois du beau monde. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. », leur dit le patron en leur serrant la main fermement. « Bienvenue dans mon établissement. Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner une de mes meilleures tables. »

Le géant les mena alors dans le fond de la salle et les installa dans une sorte d'alcôve où ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets et où régnait une ambiance feutrée qui ravit le trio du fait qu'ils avaient encore en tête la sensation d'être constamment épiés par les pions de Natasha Bakov.

« Dis-moi un peu, "infernal garnement". », dit Kimblee à Alyosha une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois installés confortablement. « Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu passer sur la raison de notre présence ici ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. », répondit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules. « Anatoli se moque bien de tout ce qui peut toucher à l'armée du moment que ça ne l'empêche pas de faire marcher son commerce. Et puis, maintenant qu'il sait que vous êtes avec moi, il ne vous créera aucun souci, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Vous semblez très proches tous les deux. », lui dit alors Julia qui semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, mais surtout se réchauffait avec plaisir. « C'est un parent à toi ? »

« On peut dire ça… C'est mon parrain et en même temps, il était un des meilleurs amis de mon père. », expliqua Alyosha avec un petit sourire. « Il a toujours été là pour moi… Alors vous comprenez aisément pourquoi je continue à lui adresser la parole. »

« Tout à fait. », fit Kimblee d'un ton neutre, soudain sur ses gardes, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. « Mais encore une petite précision… Tu comptes nous gaver de plats typiques alors que si j'ai bien compris, nous allons aussi participer à une grande réception ce soir… J'aurais préféré éviter de faire bombance le midi aussi… »

Alyosha gloussa et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur, du type même qui sait quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas :

« Je pense au contraire que ça vous fera le plus grand bien de manger en grande quantité maintenant parce que croyez-moi, il faut surtout éviter d'arriver le ventre vide à la réception de la Saint-Olga. »

Devant cette dernière réplique, très sibylline, Kimblee et Julia échangèrent un regard perplexe, tout en se demandant simultanément où ils avaient pu tomber et ce qui pouvait bien les attendre le soir même.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël ! Voici donc mon petit cadeau pour vous, le chapitre 38 où on découvre enfin ce qui attend Julia et Kimblee pour le soir de la Sainte-Olga, avec toujours Alyosha pour en rajouter :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent (InkBox, j'espère que tu as bien reçu mon MP ^_^'), je les attends toujours avec fébrilité. Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui remarque toujours quand je multiplie les répétitions lol**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, comme d'habitude, je n'ai même pas reçu les droits pour Noël.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année car nous ne nous reverrons plus avant le mois de janvier. Oui, je pars en vacances et donc le chapitre 39 n'arrivera pas avant le 10 janvier. Navrée de l'attente mais je vous promets qu'il en vaudra la peine.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 38**

Mais bien loin de se contenter de cela, Kimblee repartit à la charge, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses car il refusait d'arriver au dîner qui se tiendrait en fin de journée sans tout savoir sur les événements qui allaient s'y dérouler. De plus, il en avait un peu assez de cette situation, se sentant comme le dindon de la farce grâce auquel Alyosha s'amusait avec un plaisir non dissimulé et qu'il soupçonnait être malsain.

« Et si tu nous en disais un peu plus ? », lui lança l'alchimiste avec un regard mauvais et un sourire non moins engageant. « Je t'avoue que tout ce mystère commence à m'agacer et je pèse mes mots. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que vous sachiez… Après, vous ne voudrez plus vous y rendre et… », commença le petit garçon avec une mine malicieuse.

« Et tu trouveras ça moins amusant, je suppose. », fit soudain Julia, comme pour venir soutenir Kimblee dans sa volonté de soutirer des informations à l'enfant.

« Ben… oui… », répondit celui-ci d'une mine presque contrite mais où on pouvait encore lire de l'espièglerie.

« Ce n'est pas notre problème. », conclut l'écarlate en se penchant vers le petit garçon. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ce soir ? »

Alyosha soupira mais fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'un serveur qui leur demanda ce qu'il voulait manger, précisant bien que le patron cuisinerait lui-même tout leurs plats, mais aussi qu'il les leur offrirait gracieusement, en souvenir de l'amitié qui l'avait lié au père du petit garçon. Kimblee et Julia s'en montrèrent très reconnaissants mais laissèrent l'enfant guider leur choix étant donné qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien en cuisine drachmienne. Une fois leur commande passée, le silence retomba autour de la table jusqu'à ce que l'alchimiste revienne de nouveau à la charge.

« Alors ? », dit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'attends toujours ta réponse. »

« Vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau, n'est-ce pas ? », répliqua l'enfant d'un air boudeur.

« Rarement. », lui répondit l'alchimiste en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Julia, qui bien qu'elle fût assise à côté de lui, le perçut et ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce que cette réponse sous-entendait à son propos, mais en se rappelant aussi la ténacité qu'il avait montré lors de la poursuite de Scar.

« Rarement… C'est exactement ça… », songea-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire et en reportant son attention sur le petit garçon après avoir laissé trainer son regard quelques secondes sur le profil de Kimblee. « C'est pour ça que je crains pour la vie de Natasha Bakov si jamais cette situation se prolonge durant tout le reste de notre séjour. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, bien décidée à ne pas se préoccuper de la quinquagénaire pour le moment, et se tourna alors complètement vers les deux hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, s'amusant du fait qu'ils étaient de nouveau en train de se chamailler comme des enfants, en oubliant complètement qu'elle était présente. Elle afficha alors un petit sourire où se lisait de la joie et songea, tout comme Kimblee l'avait fait la veille, que la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux pourrait être celle d'une famille qui passe un dimanche agréable à l'extérieur.

« Une famille ? », se dit-elle soudain avec étonnement. « Je n'avais jamais envisagé cela comme ça mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'Alyosha est à nos côtés… Nous nous en rapprochons de plus en plus, même s'il n'y a rien de concret entre Kimblee et moi. »

Julia ne trouva pas l'idée désagréable et se dit même que dès qu'ils seraient rentrés en Amestris, la présence du petit garçon lui manquerait, tout comme elle était certaine que l'enfant manquerait à l'alchimiste, notamment à cause de leur ressemblance.

« Pourtant, Alyosha ou non, il va tout de même falloir que l'on progresse dans cette histoire parce que je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre toute ma vie que tous les Meyer et toutes les Natasha Bakov du monde nous aient donné leur avis sur notre relation. », songea la jeune femme avec amertume mais elle fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées par l'exclamation de Kimblee, qui la fit presque sursauter mais surtout la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Nous quoi ? », s'écria presque l'alchimiste qui, heureusement, n'attira pas l'attention sur le trio car ils étaient trop loin des autres clients.

« Je dis juste que c'est plus que probable. », continua Alyosha, sans que Julia ne puisse comprendre un mot étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation que les deux hommes avaient eue quelques secondes auparavant. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans tous vos états. »

« Je n'ai pas passé la frontière et risqué sa vie pour me retrouver à boire avec de parfaits inconnus, pour ensuite rouler sous la table. », répondit sèchement Kimblee, tout en désignant Julia d'un rapide signe de la main.

« C'est la tradition, vous ne pourrez pas y échapper ! », lança le petit garçon avec un amusement non dissimulé, ce qui énerva encore plus l'alchimiste.

De son côté, Julia ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait et remarqua à peine l'allusion de l'alchimiste à son état lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la base plusieurs jours auparavant. Elle décida de les interrompre pour demander des explications comme elle sentait que cette histoire la concernait aussi, mais surtout qu'elle ne risquait pas d'en apprécier tous les tenants et aboutissants.

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler exactement ? », leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui n'aurait pas souffert d'être ignoré.

« Vous n'avez donc rien suivi, Miss Morton ? », lui lança Kimblee.

« Non, je l'avoue. », répondit simplement Julia alors qu'elle repensait furtivement à son cheminement intellectuel précédent. « Mais vous seriez très gentil de bien vouloir m'éclairer. »

« Eh bien, en un mot, la probabilité pour que vous et moi nous retrouvions totalement ivres à la fin de cette soirée est égale à un. », expliqua l'alchimiste d'un trait, tout en affichant une mine mécontente devant la perspective de ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« Mais comment ? », continua la jeune femme, toujours aussi perdue.

« Parce que la tradition de la Sainte-Olga veut que lors du dîner qui clos la journée, chaque convive échange un verre avec chacune des personnes présentes, ce qui vu le nombre de personnes… Enfin vous voyez où je veux en venir ? », tenta d'expliquer Alyosha avec une mine ennuyée.

« Maintenant oui… », souffla Julia en fermant les yeux un instant mais en refusant d'imaginer son état, elle qui tenait assez mal l'alcool, surtout lorsque celui-ci était fort. « Ne peut-on pas y échapper ? »

« Surtout pas…Vous vexeriez la personne, ce qui est très grave un jour de Sainte-Olga, sans compter que vous êtes presque les invités d'honneur cette année. », renchérit l'enfant, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il enfonçait encore plus Kimblee, mais surtout Julia qui commençait à regretter d'avoir repris connaissance si vite. « Mais il y a toujours un moyen de ne pas trop boire… »

« Comment ? En nous cachant derrière les plantes peut-être ? », lança Kimblee d'un ton moqueur.

« Idée intéressante… », lâcha Alyosha en ayant l'air de réfléchir à cette possibilité mais il fut interrompu par l'écarlate qui le frappa légèrement au sommet du crâne, comme pour lui faire comprendre que cette possibilité n'était même pas envisageable. « Dommage… Non, la solution, c'est de feindre d'être ivre et de vous éclipser avant la fin… De toute façon, plus la soirée avancera et plus les gens seront imbibés. Il est donc peu probable que quelqu'un remarque votre absence avant… lundi après-midi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui est prévu le… », commença alors Julia avant de s'interrompre devant l'évidence qui s'était affichée dans son esprit. « La fête de la Sainte-Olga s'étend sur deux jours parce que le lundi, tout le monde est trop malade d'avoir bu pour faire quoique ce soit… C'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement… On désigne aussi parfois le lundi comme la Journée des enfants étant donné que nous sommes les seuls à être assez vaillants pour quitter notre lit vu que nous ne buvons pas. », expliqua Alsyosha avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il devait particulièrement apprécier cette journée au cours de laquelle il allait avoir la paix.

« Pays de fous… », murmura Kimblee, ce qui n'échappa pas au petit garçon qui répliqua du tac au tac :

« Regardez qui dit ça ! Vous pouvez bien parler avec vos… Aie ! »

L'alchimiste ne plaisantait plus cette fois car s'il avait laissé passer le fait que l'enfant eût parlé de la raison de leur présence dans le pays à son parrain, il refusait qu'en public, l'enfant divulgue une quelconque information sur ce qui se passait réellement de l'autre côté de la frontière. De plus, des années et des années de prudence à l'égard de ce sujet ne se perdaient pas si facilement et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imposer le silence au petit garçon qui se frottait maintenant le sommet du crâne.

« Désolé… Vous avez bien fait de me rattraper… Je me vois mal expliquer la situation à des oreilles indiscrètes sans passer pour un fou. », s'excusa Alyosha avec un petit sourire devant lequel Kimblee se contenta de secouer la tête, sans rien ajouter. Julia ne répondit rien non plus mais se demandait sérieusement dans quel état elle rentrerait chez elle, une fois la mission terminée car d'un côté, il y avait cette soirée qui se préparait et de l'autre Natasha Bakov qui lui cassait les pieds, sans compter le petit garçon qui aimait en rajouter une couche dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle secoua légèrement la tête elle aussi et lâcha un petit soupir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son voisin de droite.

« Ne soyez pas désespérée, Miss Morton. », lui glissa Kimblee, alors que les premiers plats arrivaient. « Je suis sure que vous trouverez bien un moyen pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas. »

« C'est vous qui le dites… Je n'ai pas envie de vexer ces gens alors qu'ils nous accueillent si gentiment. », répondit Julia, d'un air ennuyé. « Ça sera dur de dire non. », songea-t-elle tandis que le trio se mettait à manger et qu'Alyosha orientait la conversation sur autre chose afin de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère et de permettre aux deux adultes à ses côtés de ne pas se focaliser sur ce qui risquait de se passer plus tard, en fin de journée. Ils mangèrent tous les trois de bon appétit, profitant d'une cuisine à la fois traditionnelle et exotique du fait que certains mets étaient parfaitement inconnus à Kimblee et Julia.

« Rassure-moi… », souffla la jeune femme à la fin du repas et alors que les serveurs débarrassaient leur table. « On ne va pas nous resservir les mêmes plats ce soir, si ? »

« Non… Tout à l'heure, c'est un autre menu mais ça sera une surprise pour vous. », expliqua Alyosha avec un petit sourire. « Je n'en dirai pas plus cette fois. »

« D'accord, d'accord… », répliqua Julia en levant les deux mains en un geste d'abandon, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon de bon cœur. Kimblee ne disait rien mais assistait à l'échange avec attention, remarquant pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus sur son état car il vit apparaitre du coin de l'œil Anatoli, qui après avoir salué ses autres clients, se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? », demanda-t-il au trio qui répondit par l'affirmative. Il se tourna alors vers l'enfant et le regarda avec une affection non-dissimulée.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, tonton ? », demanda Alyosha, très observateur.

« Sans raison… Dis-moi, si tu allais voir en cuisine ce qui se passe ? Vassili est en pleine préparation du dessert, ça devrait t'intéresser. », lui fit le géant avec un regard entendu.

« Hm… D'accord, mais je pensais que c'était toi qui allait cuisiner tous nos plats. », lui lança l'enfant en lui tirant la langue et alors qu'il se levait déjà pour rejoindre les cuisines.

« Oui bon… Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Vassili pour les desserts… Maintenant file ! », répliqua Anatoli en partant d'un grand rire tandis que le petit garçon s'éloignait presque en courant. « Cet enfant est intenable. »

« À qui le dites-vous ? », soupira presque l'alchimiste tandis que la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête. Le malaise que Kimblee semblait avoir remarqué chez elle quelques secondes auparavant n'avait rien de sérieux, si ce n'est que le même phénomène qui s'était produit dans le train entre West et North City se reproduisait à nouveau : la chaleur et le calme de l'endroit, associé à un bon repas commençaient à avoir raison de ses forces et elle tentait donc de rester éveillée.

« Non, Julia… Ne pas dormir… Dans le train, ça peut passer mais ici tu es dans un lieu public tout de même… », songea-t-elle en luttant contre le sommeil du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Je dois avoir un sérieux problème pour m'endormir de cette façon après un simple repas, surtout que ça ne m'arrive jamais le soir. »

Mais tandis qu'elle luttait, elle n'avait pas remarqué la discussion plus sérieuse qui avait débuté entre Kimblee et Anatoli, maintenant assis à leur table, discussion à propos d'Alyosha, notamment, toujours en train de vadrouiller quelque part dans les cuisines.

« Je suis content de voir qu'il se porte bien malgré les événements des mois derniers. », dit Anatoli avec un petit sourire. « Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu peur pendant un moment, surtout après l'avoir vu lors de l'enterrement… »

« Il a l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien… si on excepte le fait qu'il ne parle qu'avec de rares élus. », répliqua Kimblee avec un air sérieux, tandis que Julia tentait de suivre la conversation mais dodelinait dangereusement de la tête, sans que les deux hommes assis à ses côtés ne le remarquent.

« Ne vous étonnez pas, son entourage se compose à présent de personnes d'un certain âge et aux idées reçues… », soupira le patron de l'auberge. « Je peux comprendre qu'il veuille garder le silence avec certains. »

Kimblee ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête en signe d'accord, affichant un petit sourire à la mention non voilée de Natasha Bakov et de son caractère impossible.

« Pourtant, il a bien une autre grand-mère, à ce qu'il m'a dit… », reprit l'alchimiste au bout d'un moment, guidé par sa curiosité à propos du petit garçon.

« Ah ! Celle-là est encore pire que l'autre, surtout depuis la mort de son mari… Cela m'étonne qu'il ne vous en ait pas dit plus ! », s'exclama Anatoli en levant les yeux au ciel. « Entre les deux, j'en arrive même à penser que Natasha est supportable. »

« Je vois… », répondit simplement l'écarlate qui se disait qu'Alyosha ne devait pas avoir eu la vie facile depuis la mort de ses parents, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraitre.

« Mais dites-moi, monsieur Kimblee. », repartit soudain Anatoli. « Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'un alchimiste d'État vient faire ici… Après tout, nos pays sont ennemis. »

Kimblee ferma les yeux et se promit qu'il étranglerait le petit garçon de ses deux mains dès qu'il serait revenu des cuisines. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de parler la raison de sa présence ainsi que de son statut mais devant l'indiscrétion d'Alyosha, il était maintenant dans de sales draps, bien qu'il n'eût de toute façon pas envie de livrer plus de détails sur sa mission à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et répondit assez sèchement à son interlocuteur.

« Navré de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous répondre à ce sujet. Si Alyosha a jugé bon de vous révéler mon statut, je ne vois pas cela du même œil et vous excuserez donc mon silence, sans compter que cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien. »

« En effet… Pardonnez-moi. », fit simplement Anatoli alors qu'un silence quelque peu gênant s'installait entre les deux hommes. Soudain, Kimblee allait reprendre la conversation par une nouvelle question, sur les parents du petit garçon, lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche. Il se figea avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour voir que Julia s'était de nouveau assoupie contre lui. À la vue de cette scène, Anatoli partit d'un grand rire, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de la part de Kimblee, regard qu'il ignora totalement.

« Je ne savais pas que mes plats avaient un effet soporifique. », lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Kimblee ne répondit pas mais décida plutôt de bouger légèrement afin que Julia soit mieux mise et, défaisant ses bras qu'il avait croisés, il réussit à ce que la jeune femme se cala un peu mieux contre lui et posât sa tête dans le creux de son épaule tandis qu'il passait son bras gauche derrière elle pour la soutenir.

« Ne faites pas attention… », répondit finalement l'écarlate une fois qu'il se fût assuré que Julia était bien installée. « C'est déjà arrivé, toujours à la suite d'un repas trop copieux à midi… »

« Pourquoi l'avoir laissé manger autant alors ? », demanda Anatoli, toujours aussi amusé devant la gêne évidente de l'alchimiste.

« Je vous avoue que ce détail m'était sorti de la tête... Et à elle aussi, apparemment. », soupira Kimblee avec agacement devant le fait qu'il était de nouveau la cible de moqueries, gentilles mais des moqueries tout de même.

« Allons, allons, ne faites pas cette tête… C'est toujours bien de voir un couple aussi uni. », lança le parrain d'Alyosha avec un sourire sincère où on pouvait lire qu'il avait dû connaitre ce genre de bonheur, à un époque déjà lointaine.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en couple. », lâcha Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre quelque peu son interlocuteur.

« Vraiment ? », répliqua celui-ci. « On jurerait pourtant en vous voyant tous les deux… »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, déjà parce qu'une certaine personne passe son temps à nous séparer depuis notre arrivée ici. », répliqua l'écarlate avec un mécontentement évident.

« Aaaah, tout s'explique ! Mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! », s'exclama Anatoli. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas. »

« Vous êtes trop aimable. », répondit Kimblee qui souhaitait vraiment changer de sujet, ce que son interlocuteur sembla percevoir car il reprit soudain une mine sérieuse.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureux qu'Alyosha vous ait rencontrés, tous les deux. », reprit le patron de l'auberge, qui devant la question muette de Kimblee continua son explication. « Pour l'avoir vu à l'enterrement de ses parents, je peux vous dire que je pensais ne plus jamais le voir sourire, ni être heureux, voire même parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi… »

« Mais ? », le devança l'alchimiste, curieux de savoir ce que l'homme assis en face de lui allait ajouter.

« Mais… Je suis heureux de voir qu'avec vous, c'est comme s'il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, comme avant… », continua Anatoli avec un regard quelque peu rêveur.

« Nous ne sommes pas ses parents pourtant. », répliqua l'alchimiste qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée que le petit garçon s'attache à lui plus que de raison. « Et nous ne resterons pas éternellement ici non plus. »

« Je crois qu'il le sait… », fit Anatoli en se levant soudain. « Et il veut en profiter au maximum… »

« Vous êtes là aussi de toute façon… », répliqua Kimblee qui n'arrivait pas à dissiper le malaise qui s'installait en lui en entendant les propos du géant.

« Pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas le temps, ni le talent pour m'occuper d'un enfant. », dit le parrain d'Alyosha en soupirant. « Ça sera sans doute cruel pour lui de vous voir partir… Sachant qu'après cela, il n'aura plus que deux vieilles chouettes pour veiller sur lui. »

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? », demanda soudain Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas… Il est vrai que je ne vous connais pas, mais voir Alyosha aussi heureux… », commença Anatoli mais il ne continua pas sa pensée. « Peu importe ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir ennuyé avec tout ça. Je retourne voir en cuisine ce qu'ils fabriquent. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'alchimiste, le patron de l'auberge s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. L'écarlate ne bougea pas et resta un long moment à fixer le mur qui se trouvait devant lui et où pendaient plusieurs bibelots anciens. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression que son interlocuteur avait tenté de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il soupira légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger Julia qui soupira à son tour mais pas pour la même raison. Kimblee la regarda et put voir qu'elle affichait un petit sourire. L'alchimiste sourit à son tour mais regretta soudain que la jeune femme dorme de cette façon contre lui car il sentait déjà qu'Alyosha ne manquerait pas d'en profiter lorsqu'il reviendrait d'avoir vadrouillé dans les cuisines.

« Parfait… Je sens que la fin de la journée va être longue. », conclut Kimblee en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà, vous allez être servis, le chapitre est là :D Mais, s'il vous plaît, évitez de me dire (le jour de la sortie surtout, après la lecture du chapitre, pas de souci) qu'il serait temps de publier parce que vous avez envie de lire la suite. Je n'ai pas oublié et si je vous donne une date, c'est pour la respecter, malgré l'heure tardive. Je n'ai pas eu la version lue par mon bêta-lecteur avant tout à l'heure, en début de soirée, parce que nous avons été occupés avec les fêtes comme tout le monde. Je ne sais donc pas faire de miracle (et ce n'est pas la faute de mon bêta-lecteur non plus) ^_^**

**Na ! Sinon, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et à propos de la longueur de mes chapitres, j'essaie de les faire ni trop courts, ni trop longs. Déjà parce que trop court, j'aurais vraiment l'impression de vous laisser sur votre faim (oui, je sais, mes fins sont dures mais ça, c'est autre chose lol ) Et trop long, je n'aime pas publier des pavés de 6 000 ou 7 000 mots de long donc je coupe plus tôt. Je sais que ça peut paraitre court du coup mais je me demande si ce n'est pas dû à la façon dont je termine mes chapitres ;)**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur... Ah ! Et FMA ne m'appartient pas (faut pas rêver).**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (du coup, je n'ai pas parlé du contenu... Bwahahahaha, vous verrez par vous-mêmes). Et le chapitre 40 ? Je ne sais pas, la suite me demande pas mal de travail et les prochaines semaines s'annoncent chargées pour moi. Bon, le 22 janvier ça devrait être bon :D  


* * *

****Chapitre 39**

Kimblee soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et regarda pour la cent millième fois l'horloge qui pendait au mur de la salle des fêtes pour constater que le temps n'avançait toujours pas plus vite que la dernière fois où il l'avait regardée, soit cinq minutes auparavant. Il ne cachait pas qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir et si la procession du matin avait été loin d'être passionnante, les sujets de conversation des invités du général Bakov atteignaient des sommets de débilité, en plus d'être insipides, ce qui non seulement l'agaçait mais en plus provoquait chez lui un ennui mortel. Il aperçut soudain Julia du coin de l'œil, coincée entre une riche veuve et Natasha Bakov et qui semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la tête qu'elle avait tirée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, la tête au creux de l'épaule de l'alchimiste, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_« Oooh… », fit soudain Alyosha avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il terminait son dessert. « Elle se réveille, elle se réveille ! »_

_L'alchimiste ne répondit pas mais pencha légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme pour s'apercevoir que sa respiration s'était faite irrégulière et que le sommeil était en train de la quitter. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux et faire le point. Il attendit alors quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui se passait, ce qui ne tarda pas lorsqu'il la vit rougir. Immédiatement, elle se redressa et s'éloigna quelque peu de l'alchimiste, toute gênée par la situation. Elle n'osa pas regarder Kimblee dans les yeux et trouva soudain que les motifs de la nappe étaient très intéressants._

_« Je suis vraiment désolée… », murmura presque Julia. « Ça a été plus fort que moi… »_

_L'alchimiste affichait toujours un petit sourire tandis qu'Alyosha restait silencieux, n'ayant pas envie encore une fois de subir les foudres des deux adultes assis à ses côtés pour les avoir interrompus. Il se contentait d'assister silencieusement à l'échange, se demandant bien ce qui allait se passer cette fois. Il vit alors Kimblee tourner délicatement le visage de Julia vers lui, ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau. Mais alors que le petit garçon pensait qu'ils allaient aller plus loin, l'alchimiste se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme pour ensuite prendre la parole :_

_« Ne vous excusez pas, Miss Morton. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde. »_

_« Oui mais c'est déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrive et… », articula Julia, toujours autant gênée par la situation._

_« Si j'avais su que le fait de vous prêter mon épaule vous déplairait, je me serais contenté de vous réveiller. », lança Kimblee d'un ton moqueur._

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! », s'exclama presque la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. « Enfin, je veux dire… »_

_« Ah mais ne vous en faites pas avec cette histoire ! », lâcha alors Alyosha, pensant rendre service à Julia qui semblait toujours mal à l'aise. « Il a adoré vous avoir contre lui, il suffisait de voir la tête qu'il faisait. »_

Au souvenir de cette réplique, Kimblee perdit son petit sourire et se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois. La situation s'était renversée en un instant et il aurait préféré que le petit garçon reste silencieux jusqu'au bout car il n'était pas du genre à s'expliquer sur ses moindres faits et gestes, surtout lors de ce genre d'incidents. Heureusement pour lui, Julia n'avait pas insisté, même s'il avait pu lire dans son regard de la satisfaction, mais aussi autre chose, de bien plus profond. Kimblee devait aussi admettre qu'il avait non seulement apprécié de ressentir une nouvelle fois le contact de la jeune femme contre lui, mais il avait également aimé la voir rougir de cette façon. Son geste assez osé de l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enlacés, lui avait fait croire qu'elle s'était guérie de sa manie de se trouver mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Il en conclut que ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas et qu'il risquait de s'en amuser encore pendant un long moment. Il jeta alors un nouveau coup d'œil vers la jeune femme pour constater qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues, sans doute signe qu'elle devait déjà avoir bu pas mal d'alcool.

« J'espère qu'elle aura le courage ou plutôt l'intelligence de contourner cette maudite tradition… », songea-t-il tout en l'observant avec attention, tout comme il jaugeait les autres personnes assises à cette table. « Sinon, je ne donne pas une heure avant qu'elle ne soit complètement ivre. »

Mais l'alchimiste n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à analyser la situation car il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la question de la femme d'un colonel qui semblait s'être trouvé un intérêt nouveau pour l'alchimie depuis le début de la soirée.

« Oooh… Dites-moi, monsieur Kimblee. », lui demanda alors la vielle femme, tout en posant un main sur son bras, ce qui lui demanda tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le retirer violemment : le contact de Julia était une chose mais celui de cette vieille peau en était une autre. « Est-ce si dur que cela de devenir alchimiste d'État ? »

« Comptez sur Natasha Bakov pour m'installer à côté de ce qui est sans doute la personne la plus agaçante de cette soirée… », songea-t-il avant d'afficher son sourire le plus poli et de répondre à son interlocutrice le plus rapidement possible, en espérant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à la charge plus tard. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres invités assis à la table du général Bakov qui semblaient émerveillés par la présence d'un alchimiste, comme si Kimblee était une bête de foire. Le temps continua donc à s'écouler lentement pour les deux amestriens, tandis que leurs hôtes s'amusaient de plus en plus et que l'ambiance montait.

« S'ils savaient à quel point l'alchimie est commune chez nous, ils se sentiraient sûrement un peu plus bêtes de ne pas en avoir développée une chez eux. », se dit Kimblee en avalant un énième verre d'alcool, sans se soucier de sa provenance ou de la personne qui le lui tendait. Il s'était promis de ne pas trop boire afin de toujours savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui mais l'ennui étant le plus fort, il s'était dit que la boisson l'aiderait à tenir un peu plus longtemps ou plutôt lui éviterait de perdre son calme. C'est donc avec la tête qui lui tournait légèrement qu'il vit soudain Julia se lever, une table plus loin, et s'éloigner en titubant vers la sortie, accompagnée par un jeune homme qu'il identifia comme étant le fils de la riche veuve assise aux côtés de la jeune femme, du fait de leur ressemblance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce guignol ? », songea l'alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne me dites pas que c'est Natasha Bakov qui… ? »

Il jeta alors un œil à la quinquagénaire pour s'apercevoir qu'elle semblait assez satisfaite d'elle-même tout en étant en grande conversation avec la riche veuve. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit ce que la femme d'âge mûr préparait et après avoir regardé l'heure qu'il était et constaté qu'il avait passé assez de temps dans cet endroit, il se leva et salua poliment les personnes présentes à sa table, expliquant qu'il souhaitait aller prendre l'air.

« Hm… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils ont retenu un mot ce que je viens de leur dire. », songea l'alchimiste en s'éloignant vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Natasha Bakov, ni de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose étant donné qu'il avait pas mal bu lui aussi. « Mais plus important, j'espère pour ce type qu'il n'a rien tenté parce qu'il risque d'en payer le prix fort, mission ou pas. »

Il atteignit enfin la sortie de la salle des fêtes et fut immédiatement frappé par le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur, malgré le fait qu'il avait récupéré son manteau et ses gants avant de sortir.

« Évidemment… à presque minuit, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse plus chaud. », se dit Kimblee tout en cherchant des yeux le "couple" qu'il trouva un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Julia était appuyée sur le mur du bâtiment adjacent à la salle des fêtes tandis que le "guignol" était penché sur elle, lui tenant la main d'un geste qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant.

« Bon, cette fois c'en est trop ! », pensa Kimblee avec mécontentement, et l'alcool n'aidant pas, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux autres personnes pour interpeler l'homme d'une voix forte. « Je peux vous aider peut-être ? »

« Oh ! Non, ça… », commença le jeune homme en se retournant mais il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Kimblee dont Natasha Bakov lui avait fait une description plus que complète et qui affichait maintenant un air mécontent. Il reprit néanmoins son sang froid au souvenir des consignes de l'amie de sa mère. « Euh… Ça ira, vous savez… Elle est juste un peu étourdie par l'alcool, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Non, je ne crois pas ! », lui répondit Kimblee d'un ton ferme, balayant d'une seule réplique les justifications du jeune homme. « Cette jeune personne est sous mes ordres et par conséquent, il est de mon devoir de vieller sur elle. »

L'alchimiste savait qu'en temps normal, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de se préoccuper de ce qui arrivait à ses subordonnés, du moment qu'ils accomplissaient leur devoir mais Julia était particulière et il refusait de se faire couper l'herbe sous les pieds de cette façon. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir que la jeune femme était dans un état d'ébriété très avancé étant donné qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué les deux hommes qui se disputaient devant elle.

« Je vous assure, tout va bien. », continua le jeune homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Julia et en essayant de se faire plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Mais son geste suffit pour faire monter la colère en Kimblee, qui en eut soudain assez de devoir jouer les diplomates, surtout après la dernière réplique de son interlocuteur « Madame Bakov m'a demandé de veiller sur elle et je ne… »

« Madame Bakov n'a aucun droit sur le soldat Morton, non seulement parce qu'elle n'est pas une ressortissante de ce pays, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'est pas sa fille. », expliqua l'alchimiste d'un ton dur, tout en retirant ses gants afin que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il ne plaisantait plus. « Alors vous allez vous éloigner d'elle et rentrer dire à madame Bakov qu'elle ferait mieux de s'intéresser aux membres de sa famille plutôt qu'à nous. Et si jamais je vous revoie en train de tourner autour du soldat Morton, qui est d'ailleurs en mission ici, je ne me montrerai pas aussi courtois. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le jeune homme retira alors d'un geste vif la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de Julia et déglutit avant d'opérer un retrait vers la porte de la salle des fêtes, tout en hochant la tête en direction de Kimblee pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi ce que l'alchimiste lui avait dit. Il sursauta pourtant lorsque Kimblee le rappela, juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la salle :

« Et si jamais il vous vient à l'idée d'appeler à l'aide auprès de Natasha Bakov, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il s'agira de votre dernière fête de la Sainte-Olga ! C'est clair ? »

Le jeune homme hocha vivement de la tête une nouvelle fois et disparut à l'intérieur, préparant déjà une excuse plausible pour éviter de parler de l'incident qui venait de se produire et qui risquait de lui coûter la vie si cet étranger apprenait qu'il avait trop parlé. Pendant ce temps, l'alchimiste, resté dehors, soupira et secoua la tête devant la lâcheté de cet homme, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps et après avoir remis ses gants, il se retourna vers Julia qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Miss Morton ? », dit-il doucement en posant une main sur sa joue. Ce contact, bien qu'il fût celui d'une main gantée, suffit pour tirer Julia de sa torpeur, comme si elle avait reconnu Kimblee. Elle le fixa un instant, comme si elle ne le voyait pas mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui sourit.

« Monsieur Kimblee… Vous êtes venu à mon secours ? », dit-elle avec un voix légèrement pâteuse, due à l'alcool.

« On peut dire ça. », fit-il avec un certain mécontentement dans la voix. « Je pensais que vous auriez été assez sensée pour ne pas boire plus que de raison. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait… Mais je crois… que je tiens encore moins bien l'alcool que je ne le pensais. », répondit Julia en se dégageant du mur et en tentant de trouver un certain équilibre sur ses jambes.

« Je vois… Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on rentre de toute façon. », répliqua l'alchimiste qui commençait à fatiguer mais aussi à avoir très froid, sans compter que l'alcool qu'il avait lui-même ingurgité ne l'aidait pas à se sentir bien. « À moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester encore un peu… »

« Non ! », s'exclama la jeune femme en s'accrochant soudain au bras de Kimblee qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Si jamais je me retrouve encore en présence de l'un d'eux, je hurle. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. En route, alors. », répondit l'alchimiste en s'éloignant de la salle des fêtes avec Julia qui était toujours accrochée à son bras et tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis le manoir des Bakov pour arriver jusque là plus tôt dans la soirée. « Heureusement que ce n'est pas loin, avec le froid qu'il fait et la quantité d'alcool que nous avons avalé, ce n'est pas sans risque de se promener dehors de cette façon. », songea immédiatement l'alchimiste en jetant un regard à Julia, dont le visage affichait toujours une certaine rougeur qu'il attribuait aussi bien à l'alcool qu'au froid.

« Leur conversation était d'un ennui… », lâcha-t-elle soudain alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une petit place que Kimblee se souvenait avoir traversée précédemment. « Bienséance ceci, bienfaisance cela… Convenances par-ci, mariage arrangé par-là… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps. »

« Vous aussi ? », lui répondit l'alchimiste tout en la soutenant toujours. « Une soirée passionnante, je dois dire. »

« C'est à croire qu'elle l'a fait exprès de nous installer avec des gens aussi… aussi… », continua Julia tandis que Kimblee se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. « Ah ! Et ce type qui n'a pas arrêté de me fixer de toute la soirée… C'était quoi son nom déjà ? »

« L'homme qui vous a accompagné dehors ? », demanda soudain l'alchimiste qui était à deux doigts de retourner à la salle des fêtes pour vraiment dire sa façon de penser à ce blanc-bec.

« Sa mère me l'a dit plusieurs fois en plus… Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… », dit Julia qui n'avait vraiment pas entendu la question de l'écarlate qui comprit que la jeune femme était trop plongée dans ses réflexions et trop ivre pour mener une conversation normale et n'insista donc pas, la laissant chercher ce qu'elle essayait de retrouver. « Arkady ! Un nom idiot, tout comme ce type, qui pensait sans doute que j'allais m'intéresser à lui tout ça parce que j'ai discuté un peu avec sa mère. »

Kimblee ne répondit pas mais, pour une fois, se laissa aller à lever les yeux au ciel devant le ridicule d'un nom comme celui-là, bien qu'il se dit que son deuxième prénom ne le mettait pas à l'abri de ce genre de problèmes et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne le révélait à personne. Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils cheminaient toujours dans les rues froides et silencieuses de Sovetsko. Pourtant, Julia dut penser à la même chose que l'alchimiste car elle finit par reprendre la parole au bout d'un moment à propos d'un sujet que Kimblee aurait préféré ne pas aborder tout de suite avec elle, voire pas du tout :

« En parlant de ça… C'est quoi qui se cache derrière le "J" de votre prénom ? »

L'alchimiste s'arrêta presque de marcher et écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question que Julia venait de poser. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait lui répondre ou pas étant donné que s'il détestait bien quelque chose, c'était son deuxième prénom, dû à une excentricité de ses parents. Il se pencha alors vers la jeune femme et devant son regard rempli d'une curiosité toute simple, il se dit qu'il pouvait prendre le risque, sachant qu'elle aurait peut-être oublié leur conversation le lendemain vu son état d'ébriété.

« Alors ? », reprit Julia. « Ne me dites pas qu'il veut juste dire "J" ? Un peu spécial comme prénom, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Non, il y a bien un prénom qui se cache derrière cette lettre. », répliqua Kimblee en soupirant. « C'est… Jonas. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées de marcher au plein milieu de leur conversation, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles, Kimblee se sentait très mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il fixait donc la façade d'une maison qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui quand soudain, il entendit Julia lâcher un petit rire.

« Jonas… C'est… C'est… », continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur tandis que Kimblee lui décochait un regard chargé de reproches.

« C'est ridicule, merci, je sais. », répliqua l'écarlate un peu violemment, se maudissant d'avoir révélé ce secret à la jeune femme.

« Non, c'est juste que ça ne vous va pas. », expliqua Julia en étouffant soudain un bâillement, tout en resserrant le col de son manteau. « Il fait vraiment froid vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Si… Rentrons au plus vite. », répondit Kimblee, heureux que la jeune femme ait laissé tomber le sujet aussi rapidement, sans doute à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé et de sa fatigue. « Il ne me reste plus maintenant qu'à espérer qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien demain matin… »

* * *

Malgré l'heure avancée, Alyosha n'était pas encore couché et lisait toujours dans la bibliothèque. D'habitude, il passait toutes ses soirées dans sa chambre, mais le manoir étant vide à l'exception de quelques domestiques, il avait décidé d'en profiter et de rester en bas le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, il finit par étouffer un bâillement et se décida enfin à regarder l'heure.

« Minuit passé. », se dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant. « Je ferais tout de même mieux d'aller me coucher avant qu'ils ne rentrent sinon je risque de me faire passer un savon pour être resté debout si tard. »

Le petit garçon entreprit donc d'éteindre la seule lampe encore allumée dans la pièce et après s'être saisi du livre qu'il lisait l'instant précédent pour le remonter avec lui dans sa chambre, il sortit dans le couloir où il frissonna étant donné qu'il y faisait plus frais que dans la bibliothèque.

« Je me demande quand même comment Julia et Kimblee s'en sortent… », songea-t-il alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers et arrivait déjà sur le palier qui se séparait en deux nouvelles rangées d'escaliers menant aux deux ailes du manoir. Il allait prendre à droite lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se hâta alors de se cacher derrière la rambarde afin de voir qui pouvait bien rentrer à cet instant précis.

« Pas elle, pas elle, pas elle. », pria-t-il silencieusement en croisant les doigts pour ne pas voir arriver sa grand-tante. Mais il fut au contraire surpris de voir apparaitre ses deux amis d'Amestris, surprise qui se changea en amusement lorsqu'il vit leur état et notamment celui de Julia.

« Elle n'aura pas suivi mon conseil… », pouffa-t-il depuis sa cachette qu'il prit soin de quitter afin de se dissimuler dans l'ombre du second palier lorsqu'il les vit commencer à gravir l'escalier. « Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire, monsieur Kimblee ? L'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et profiter de l'absence de ma grand-tante ou l'abandonner ici, en parfait gentleman ? »

L'enfant eut bientôt sa réponse lorsqu'après un très bref instant d'hésitation, l'alchimiste continua sur sa lancée et au lieu de laisser Julia sur le premier palier, il la conduisit jusqu'au sommet du second et s'engagea dans l'aile du manoir réservée aux femmes.

« Oh, oh ! », se dit Alyosha en affichant un regard étonné. « Je me demande si c'est l'alcool qui les fait agir comme ça… Quoique vu l'état de Julia, je crois que je l'aurais moi aussi reconduite jusqu'au bout. »

Le petit garçon se rendit alors compte que les deux adultes avaient disparu de son champ de vision, aussi décida-t-il de les suivre pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Il redescendit sur le premier palier et gravit en vitesse le second, tout ça dans le plus grand silence étant donné qu'il savait que malgré son état, Kimblee devait avoir gardé une bonne ouïe et s'en rendrait compte sans mal s'il était suivi. L'enfant arriva ensuite à un tournant et se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir ses deux amis qui s'étaient arrêtés jute devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme et semblaient discuter de quelque chose.

« Aah ! Je n'entends rien, je me demande bien… », songea le petit garçon mais il s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : suite à quelque chose que Kimblee avait dit, Julia avait presque violemment saisi les deux pans de son manteau et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer le moment. Le baiser, pour autant que l'on pût le qualifier de tel, ne dura qu'un bref instant et une fois que Julia eut "relâché" Kimblee, elle soupira presque un "bonne nuit" et laissa un alchimiste à la limite de l'hébétude et Alyosha, plus surpris que jamais, toujours dissimulé un peu plus loin, seuls dans le couloir.

« Eh ben… Si je m'attendais à ça. », songea l'enfant alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait maintenant sur son visage. Mais il ne put s'amuser plus longtemps de la situation car l'alchimiste battait à présent en retraite d'un pas relativement rapide, ce qui obligea presque le petit garçon à courir pour aller se cacher dans sa chambre, presque à l'opposé du manoir. Il faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis au moment de remonter sur le second palier mais il arriva à destination en un temps record, priant pour que Kimblee ne l'ait pas vu sinon il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il était toujours appuyé contre le battant, en train de reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'il entendit l'alchimiste passer dans le couloir, avant qu'un violent bruit de claquement de porte ne se fit entendre, signe que Kimblee avait lui aussi regagné sa chambre.

« Hé hé ! J'ai comme la vague impression… que la semaine qui arrive va être des plus amusantes. », ricana le petit garçon avant d'aller se coucher, l'esprit très léger.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre 40 en vue, avec trois personnages, trois points de vue et au final... Vous verrez bien :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, elles sont toujours lues avec attention et un grand plaisir ^_^ Et pour répondre à ta question à propos du tatouage, ake29, je ne sais pas quand je le réintroduirai mais sans doute pas tout de suite. Cela dit, il m'était un peu sorti de la tête (avec tout ce à quoi je dois penser pour éviter d'écrire des énormités) donc merci de me l'avoir rappelé.**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui souffre de ne pas avoir la suite mais quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas...**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas (ni Hero Tales d'ailleurs -_-).**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et maintenant je vais vous parler de la suite. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais passé ces chapitres, je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite à cause de certains problèmes personnels qui me bouffent mon temps et mon envie de faire quoique ce soit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en train de vous annoncer que la suite n'arrivera pas mais je veux être honnête avec vous. Donc je vais sans doute ralentir le rythme pour éviter de publier encore des trucs puis plus rien du tout en attendant que ça veuille bien sortir de mon petit cerveau fatigué. Le chapitre 41 arrivera donc le 5 février, avec mes excuses pour cette attente encore plus longue.**

**A bientôt !  
**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 40**

La calme régnait sur le manoir des Bakov lorsqu'Alyosha ouvrit l'œil le lendemain matin, se rappelant immédiatement les événements auxquels il avait assisté au retour de Julia et de Kimblee au cours de la nuit. Le petit garçon afficha alors un franc sourire car d'un côté, il était content qu'il se soit enfin passé quelque chose entre ses deux amis et d'un autre côté, il avait maintenant de quoi ennuyer l'alchimiste jusqu'au bout de son séjour sur place. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette.

« Hé hé… », ricana-t-il encore tout en se lavant le visage. « J'espère juste qu'ils se rappelleront encore de ce qui s'est passé… »

À cette pensée, Alyosha suspendit son geste et fixa d'un regard vide son reflet dans le miroir. Il se souvenait maintenant de l'état dans lequel Julia se trouvait lorsqu'elle était rentrée et il ne doutait plus qu'elle risquait de ne pas se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la soirée jusqu'à son retour au manoir, événements, se dit-il, dont il ne connaissait lui-même pas tous les détails. Il était par contre certain que l'alchimiste devait se souvenir de quelque chose car il lui avait semblé qu'il avait d'office une très bonne mémoire et que ce n'était donc pas quelques verres d'alcool qui l'empêcherait de se rappeler le déroulement complet de la soirée.

« Oui, mais si l'un s'en souvient et pas l'autre… », songea-t-il en s'habillant. « Ça risque d'être encore plus amusant ! »

C'est donc persuadé qu'il allait passer une excellente journée qu'Alyosha sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans le couloir, encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'en étonna car il savait que par habitude, certains domestiques ne participaient pas à la grande soirée "beuverie" de la Sainte-Olga, uniquement pour garder la maison en état le lendemain pendant que les autres se reposaient de leurs excès. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua l'heure qu'il était à la pendule qui trônait dans un coin, juste avant d'arriver sur le palier : il n'était que 9h30 du matin.

« Donc personne ne viendra ouvrir les volets avant une demi-heure… », se dit-il en commençant à descendre le grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. « Foutue tradition qui veut qu'on ne fasse pas de bruit avant 10h… J'ai faim, moi. J'espère qu'il y au moins quelqu'un de levé à la cuisine ! »

Mais alors qu'il allait passer devant la bibliothèque, il remarqua que la porte en était entr'ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils car il se souvenait très clairement l'avoir fermée la veille en allant se coucher et il savait qu'aucun domestique ne l'aurait laissée comme ça, surtout après avoir ravivé le feu, dans le but de conserver toute la chaleur à l'intérieur. Le petit garçon décida alors de fermer le battant lorsque, poussé par une envie soudaine, il décida tout de même de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il passa donc la tête à l'intérieur pour apercevoir celui qu'il aimait ennuyer le plus : Kimblee.

« Eh bien, c'est ma chance… Si je veux tout savoir sur la soirée d'hier, c'est maintenant ou jamais. », se dit-il tout en pénétrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui, cette fois. Il s'approcha lentement du fauteuil où l'écarlate était assis mais il finit par s'arrêter à mi-chemin car il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« D'habitude, il sait quand je suis là… Mais ici, il n'a même pas réagi. », pensa Alyosha en continuant à s'avancer lentement pour finalement apercevoir le visage de Kimblee qui était plus fermé que jamais. Le petit garçon hésita donc à le déranger étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère mais aussi de réflexion. « Je crois… que je vais battre en retraite pour le moment… Quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de l'ennuyer maintenant. »

Et sans que l'alchimiste n'ait esquissé un seul mouvement ou qu'il ait même tourné la tête, l'enfant ressortit rapidement de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'éloigner en vitesse vers la cuisine afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'écarlate qui semblait décidément de très mauvaise humeur.

« Je me demande si c'est l'alcool qu'il a bu hier ou si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Julia. », réfléchit Alyosha tout en entrant dans l'office où il remarqua tout de suite la présence d'Agata qui lui sourit avant de le saluer :

« Bonjour, Alyosha. Tu as bien dormi ? »

L'enfant, comme à son habitude, lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire avant de s'installer à la table, signe qu'il voulait manger.

« J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas réveillé en rentrant cette nuit ? », continua Agata, tout en préparant le petit déjeuner de l'enfant. Celui-ci hocha la tête de façon négative avant de regarder la domestique d'un air interrogateur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'elle continue son explication.

« Oh, je te dis ça parce que ta grand-tante est rentrée… très tôt et… hum… elle ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui. Et c'est pareil pour ton grand-oncle… En plus, il m'a semblé entendre une porte claquer pendant la nuit… », expliqua Agata tout en servant le petit garçon qui affichait maintenant un sourire moqueur à l'idée de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver sa parente.

« Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne risque pas de se lever maintenant... voire de ne pas se lever du tout. », songea l'enfant en avalant son petit déjeuner. « C'est jour de fête ! »

Mais l'humeur du petit garçon s'assombrit aussitôt en repensant à la mine qu'affichait Kimblee lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer son état car pour lui, il était clair qu'il aurait dû être content de ce qui s'était passé.

« Sauf… s'il a fait la même constatation que moi et en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il est peu probable que Julia se souvienne de leur "échange"… », songea le petit garçon avec amertume. Il est vrai qu'il avait pensé s'amuser de la situation mais la mine renfrognée de Kimblee le faisait maintenant hésiter car il sentait qu'il risquait cette fois de payer cher ses moqueries. « Bon… eh bien… je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Julia se lève… Si jamais elle se lève… Sans quoi, je suis bon pour rester loin de la bibliothèque toute la journée… Et flûte ! »

* * *

Un étage au-dessus, Julia se réveilla en sursaut au bruit d'un volet qu'on ouvrait dans le couloir. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté de son lit en grognant, pour rencontrer la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait entre deux tentures mal fermées. Elle se tourna donc encore une fois et retrouva sa position initiale, dans l'espoir de s'endormir à nouveau car elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très en forme.

« Urrrgh… », fit la jeune femme en se positionnant sur le dos et en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. « Ma pauvre tête… Elle va exploser… Plus jamais je ne boirai comme ça ! »

Julia entreprit alors de s'asseoir dans son lit et se crut revenue deux jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle venait à peine de reprendre connaissance après être restée inconsciente durant trois jours. Elle se sentait faible, mais par-dessus tout, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Pourtant ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était qu'elle ne conservait qu'un souvenir flou de la soirée, sans compter qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas être rentrée au manoir.

« Ah… Mais… C'est vrai… Comment suis-je revenue ? », murmura-t-elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait même revêtu son pyjama avant d'aller se coucher, ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas non plus. « Réfléchis, Julia ! Réfléchis ! Je dois bien être rentrée d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

La jeune femme se leva alors et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre afin de rassembler ses souvenirs, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage et accentua encore son mal être. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se calmer, espérant que sa mémoire cesserait de lui faire défaut après cela.

« Bon déjà… Je n'ai pas pu rentrer seule vu que je ne connais pas le chemin jusqu'ici… », se dit Julia alors qu'elle était toujours sous le jet d'eau presque bouillante et qu'elle réfléchissait à la soirée de la vieille. « Mais qui a bien pu m'accompagner ? Non, je prends le problème à l'envers… Il faut d'abord que j'essaie de visualiser la dernière chose dont je me rappelle… »

Julia prit alors sur elle se passer en revue tout ce dont elle se souvenait, depuis leur départ de l'auberge d'Anatoli en milieu d'après-midi jusqu'à leur retour au manoir quelques heures plus tard, là où les attendait une Natasha Bakov assez mécontente de la trouver avec Kimblee, ce qu'elle avait manifesté par un regard froid envers l'écarlate qui l'avait superbement ignoré pour aller changer de costume.

« Après, je suis moi-même allée changer de vêtements et nous sommes tous partis à pieds vers la salle des fêtes où Natasha nous a bien gentiment séparés : Kimblee avec le général et moi avec elle. », continua à se remémorer Julia avec une certaine amertume car elle aurait préféré rester aux côtés de l'alchimiste durant la soirée vu les sujets de conversation inintéressants qu'elle avait dû supporter pendant ces quelques heures. « Ah ! Et puis il y a eu Arkady et sa mère… Eux, je m'en souviens ! »

La jeune femme ne put alors réprimer un frisson de dégoût au souvenir du jeune homme, non pas qu'il fût laid mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence, notamment à cause de sa mère plus qu'envahissante, elle aussi, et avec qui elle avait dû discuter toute la soirée.

« Oui, c'est ça… Sa mère m'a tenu la jambe en me parlant de lui continuellement… De lui et de ses œuvres de charité à elle. », pensa la jeune femme en soupirant, tandis qu'elle sortait de la douche pour se sécher. « Mais après… ? Je sais que j'ai fait semblant de boire à un moment donné, comme me l'a conseillé Alyosha… Mais il y a certains verres que je n'ai pas pu refuser… »

Julia fronça alors les sourcils car c'est à ce moment-là que ses souvenirs devenaient plus flous et qu'elle commençait à éprouver des difficultés à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Tandis qu'elle s'habillait tout en continuant à réfléchir à la soirée de la veille, elle entendit un léger coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un domestique qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles pour voir si elle était bien rentrée, elle lança un "Entrez" et termina de se vêtir sans vraiment prêter attention à la personne qui entrait. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop qu'elle se retourna vivement :

« Aaah, vous êtes donc bien rentrée saine et sauve ! »

« Oh ! Natasha, je ne vous attendais pas… », fit alors Julia en affichant un petit sourire pour ensuite constater l'état dans lequel se trouvait la quinquagénaire : elle qui d'habitude était tirée à quatre épingles semblait avoir croisé une tornade. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés en chignon mais tombaient librement sur ses épaules et elle portait un grand châle au-dessus de sa robe de chambre. Julia croisa ensuite son regard pour constater les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. La jeune femme ne put aussitôt s'empêcher de la questionner sur son état. « Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… quelque peu fatiguée. »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dû prendre froid hier… Un léger mal de tête... », expliqua la femme d'âge mûr, sans réussir à convaincre son interlocutrice qui comprit que Natasha devait avoir abusé d'une certaine boisson plutôt que de souffrir d'un simple refroidissement. « Mais vous ? Je me suis inquiétée toute la nuit : après qu'Arkady est rentré dans la salle des fêtes, je suis allée vous cherchez mais vous n'étiez déjà plus là. »

« Ah ? », fit simplement la jeune femme qui ne se rappelait pas du tout être sortie et qui cherchait une parade afin que la quinquagénaire ne comprenne pas qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien et qu'elle aurait très bien pu rentrer avec un parfait inconnu que ça serait revenu au même. « Je… J'ai décidé de rentrer… L'air frais m'a fait reprendre mes esprits mais j'étais soudain si fatiguée que j'ai préféré ne pas insister et aller me reposer. »

« C'est donc cela ! », s'exclama Natasha en portant une main à son cœur, en signe de soulagement. « Je suis rassurée. Voyez-vous, mon frère est venu me trouver après votre départ pour me dire que monsieur Kimblee avait lui aussi disparu et j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez peut-être croisés… Mais si vous m'affirmez que ce n'est pas le cas… »

Julia sentit à la façon dont la quinquagénaire avait laissé sa phrase en suspend qu'elle attendait très clairement qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Kimblee, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, au grand soulagement de son interlocutrice.

« C'est parfait, mais rentrer toute seule de cette façon est très dangereux, vous auriez pu vous perdre. », continua Natasha tandis que Julia aurait bien voulu la voir partir car son mal de tête, qui n'avait pas disparu malgré sa douche, s'accentuait de devoir supporter de tels bavardages.

« Je suis tout de même un soldat, je sais retrouver mon chemin d'un point A à un point B… Et cela dans les deux sens. », mentit Julia qui n'avait pas porté la moindre attention à la route qu'ils avaient empruntée car elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en aurait besoin, ce qui était une erreur pour un soldat et elle le savait.

« Très bien, très bien… », renchérit la quinquagénaire en battant soudain en retraite vers la porte de la chambre. « Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, mais je me sens lasse tout à coup, je vais retourner me coucher. »

« Oui, ça serait dommage que votre mal de tête empire. », se moqua Julia mais Natasha était tellement "fatiguée" qu'elle ne le perçut même pas et sourit aimablement à la jeune femme avant de sortir et de la laisser seule avec ses pensées.

« Alors comme ça… Kimblee est lui aussi sorti de la salle des fêtes. », se dit Julia en s'asseyant sur le divan afin d'essayer d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre dans le puzzle qu'était maintenant sa mémoire. « J'ai donc bu plusieurs verres d'affilée, puis je suis sortie prendre l'air parce que je me sentais mal… Avec Arkady… »

À cette pensée, la jeune femme se dit qu'il était certain que c'était Natasha ou la mère du jeune homme, voire les deux qui avaient demandé au jeune homme de l'accompagner dehors, ce qui la mit en colère car une fois de plus, elle devait constater que la quinquagénaire se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle reprit cependant son calme pour tenter de reconstituer la suite des événements.

« Donc, nous étions dehors tous les deux mais quelque chose l'a fait rentrer à l'intérieur et le temps qu'il prévienne Natasha, j'étais déjà partie en direction du manoir… », pensa Julia en fronçant les sourcils car si elle ne se souvenait pas de ça, c'est que son état d'ébriété était assez avancé et elle n'aurait pas pu prendre la décision de rentrer seule et encore moins retrouver son chemin. « Se pourrait-il que Kimblee… ? »

Julia devait en avoir le cœur net et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil pour constater qu'il était presque 10h30, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller manger quelque chose avant de se mettre à la recherche de l'alchimiste, qu'elle espérait être levé comme elle voulait avoir des réponses sur ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle des fêtes. Et il en avait peut-être.

* * *

L'alchimiste en question se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il avait eu terminé son petit déjeuner, très tôt au matin. Il avait très mal dormi à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité mais également à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Julia. Aussi, après s'être retourné pour la énième fois dans son lit, il avait décidé de se lever car il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir convenablement. Comme tous les autres membres de la maisonnée, sa tête le faisait souffrir, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que très peu bu si l'on comparait notamment avec le général qu'il avait entendu rentrer aux petites heures, d'un pas plus que titubant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus car le "baiser" qu'il avait échangé avec Julia était actuellement le centre de ses préoccupations.

« Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça… », se dit l'alchimiste qui se souvenait à peine du contact des lèvres de la jeune femme avec les siennes tant l'échange avait été très rapide. « Un peu trop expéditif à… »

Mais Kimblee suspendit là sa pensée car bien qu'il eut apprécié l'instant, quoique bref, le fait qu'il se fût passé dans de telles circonstances et surtout le fait qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un, ni l'autre dans leur état normal l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Ma main à couper qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien… Donc retour à la case départ car je me vois mal lui expliquer son geste si elle ne s'en rappelle pas. », ronchonna l'alchimiste, toujours assis non loin de l'âtre. Il avait aperçu quelques instants auparavant Alyosha entrer dans la pièce mais il avait préféré l'ignorer car il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à expliquer à l'enfant comment la soirée s'était déroulée, ce qui avait fait son petit effet vu que le petit garçon avait prestement fait demi-tour. « Pas de ça maintenant… S'il veut des détails, il n'aura qu'à demander à… »

L'écarlate soupira et serra les poings un bref instant pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Bien sûr que le petit garçon viendrait le voir puisqu'il était plus que probable que la jeune femme ait oublié la moitié de ce qui s'était passé durant le repas de fête.

« Ça m'apprendra à vouloir qu'elle oublie tout pour éviter qu'elle ne revienne à la charge concernant mon deuxième prénom… », songea l'alchimiste en fixant les flammes qui consumaient les bûches. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant comment la jeune femme avait pourtant réussi à le lui arracher alors qu'il n'en parlait jamais à personne. « Mais c'est peine perdue, vu qu'elle doit tout avoir oublié… »

Kimblee ouvrit soudain de grands yeux en imaginant très bien Julia se souvenir de ça mais pas de la suite, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir. Il se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'il serait temps qu'il sache exactement ce dont la jeune femme se souvenait étant donné que cette histoire risquait de le faire tourner chèvre avant la fin de la journée s'il ne finissait pas par savoir. Mais pour cela, elle devait bien sûr être levée car il ne pouvait tout de même pas la tirer du lit.

« Quoique… Si Natasha Bakov est aussi mal en point que l'a dit la bonne, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux aujourd'hui… », ricana l'alchimiste au souvenir des paroles qu'il avait brièvement échangée avec la domestique qui lui avait servi son petit déjeuner et qui semblait, elle aussi, s'amuser de la situation. « C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, j'imagine mal une bonne répandre la nouvelle que sa maîtresse est mal en point parce qu'elle a trop bu… Intéressant. »

Sur cette pensée, l'alchimiste vit son humeur s'améliorer quelque peu, se disant qu'il était temps pour lui de voir si Julia était réveillée, voire même levée. Il quitta donc son siège et regarda l'horloge pour constater qu'il était déjà 10h15.

« D'abord la cuisine puisque c'est là que tout le monde prend son petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, en espérant que cet affreux garnement ait fini de manger… », songea l'alchimiste en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers l'office. « Ensuite… J'aviserai. »

Il pénétra d'un pas calme dans la pièce pour constater tout de suite qu'Agata n'y était plus mais que le petit garçon s'y trouvait encore, lui. Celui-ci lui souriait d'ailleurs d'une façon que l'écarlate trouva immédiatement suspecte. Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de la table à laquelle était toujours assis l'enfant.

« Bonjour ! », lui lança alors celui-ci, toujours en souriant. « Vous êtes de meilleure humeur ou alors c'est la faim qui vous a poussé jusqu'ici ? »

« Mon humeur ne regarde que moi. », lui lança l'alchimiste d'un ton assez sec car le petit garçon n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il voulait voir.

« Ah pardon, mais quand vous avez l'air de vouloir assassiner tout le monde, je trouve que votre humeur nous concerne tous… », renchérit le petit garçon avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Elle intéresse tout le monde ou juste toi ? Tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire si tu n'étais pas aussi casse-pied. », répliqua l'alchimiste alors qu'il était prêt à faire demi-tour étant donné que Julia n'était pas là et qu'il ne se sentait pas de l'attendre en compagnie du petit garçon, si jamais elle arrivait.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y a neuf chances sur dix pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé à votre retour ici ! », répondit Alysoha avant de se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dit et de se tasser sur lui-même, souhaitant soudain que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse, surtout à la vue du regard que lui jetait à présent l'alchimiste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? », demanda très lentement Kimblee qui espérait avoir mal entendu. « Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non, moi avoir rien vu... », articula le petit garçon avec difficulté, tout en évitant le regard de l'alchimiste qui était à présent juste devant lui, mais de l'autre côté de la table. « Ce n'était pas moi… »

« Je me disais bien avoir entendu du bruit mais j'ai mis ça sur l'alcool que j'ai bu. », songea Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire de cette information. Pourtant connaissant le caractère de l'enfant, il n'hésita plus : « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que ta curiosité te causera bien des problèmes un jour. Ce jour est arrivé, alors maintenant écoute-moi bien. »

Il attendit alors quelques secondes que le petit garçon relève le nez pour se pencher vers lui par-dessus la table afin de le fixer dans les yeux.

« Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne se souvienne effectivement de rien et comme je veux éviter les scènes embarrassantes, pour elle comme pour moi, je te conseille vivement de ne pas lui dire un mot à propos de ce que tu as vu ou entendu cette nuit. », expliqua Kimblee d'un ton trop calme, ce qui mit l'enfant en alerte. « Compris ? Dans le cas contraire, je peux te promettre que ta tante apprendra aujourd'hui même que tu parles. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais pourquoi pas ? », demanda le petit garçon, cette fois tout à fait innocemment. « Vous vous rapprocheriez de cette façon, non ? »

« Ecoute, je… », commença l'écarlate mais il s'interrompit en entendant la porte de l'office s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir revenir la bonne mais son visage se figea lorsqu'il vit apparaitre Julia qui parut satisfaite de le trouver là.

« Monsieur Kimblee ! », lança celle-ci en s'avançant dans la pièce. « Je voulais justement vous voir. C'est à propos d'hier soir. »

L'alchimiste lança alors un regard d'avertissement à Alyosha qui déglutit mais se promit de tenir sa langue jusqu'au bout, cette fois.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre 41 servi sur un plateau, rien de spécial à dire sur le contenu, après relecture, je trouve que ce n'est pas si bien que ça -_-'**

**Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, déjà 125, je commence à me demander si je ne rêve pas d'en avoir autant :p**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour son travail (et son soutien quand ça va mal) et tant que j'y suis, FMA ne m'appartient pas (note: il faut lire Hero Tales, c'est vraiment bien comme histoire *baaave* ).  
**

**Voilà, petit mot rapide d'introduction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve le 20 février pour la suite. A bientôt !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 41**

« Tchick, tchick, tchick… »

C'était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre de Julia, en plus du tic tac incessant du réveil, posé sur la table de nuit à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme avait repris la place qu'elle avait occupée trois jours auparavant, à côté de la fenêtre, et tentait de terminer le nettoyage de son arme de service, entamé puis abandonné devant le manque de luminosité le samedi précédent. Un observateur extérieur aurait cru sans hésitation que Julia était concentrée sur sa tâche et que rien ne pourrait venir la déranger. Pourtant, son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose : la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Kimblee. Et c'était donc presque machinalement qu'elle exécutait les mouvements de nettoyage et de remontage de l'arme.

« Il m'a simplement aperçue en sortant de la salle des fêtes et nous sommes rentrés ensemble… », songea la jeune femme en terminant de récurer le canon du pistolet. « Et c'est tout ! »

Elle suspendit alors son mouvement et se rejeta en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, afin de réfléchir, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ai-je donc l'impression qu'il manque un bout à cette histoire ? », murmura-t-elle en tournant un regard vide vers l'extérieur, tout en se remémorant l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec l'alchimiste écarlate sur le déroulement des événements après qu'ils eurent quitté la salle des fêtes.

_« Vous voulez me voir à propos d'hier soir ? », demanda Kimblee, le plus innocemment du monde._

_« Oui… J'ai… quelques difficultés à me souvenir de tous les détails. », balbutia Julia, avec une légère rougeur tant elle était embarrassée d'avouer qu'elle avait trop bu, surtout à Kimblee._

_« Je vois… », fit simplement celui-ci, en invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, en espérant que la bonne ne vienne pas les déranger. Alyosha était sagement sorti de la pièce quelques secondes auparavant, après avoir obtenu la promesse de se voir raconter le déroulement de la soirée, mais surtout après avoir croisé le regard plus que menaçant de l'alchimiste qui souhaitait vivement s'entretenir seul avec la jeune femme._

_« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Miss Morton ? », reprit Kimblee une fois qu'ils furent installés._

_« Mes souvenirs deviennent flous à partir du moment où je me suis mise à boire un peu trop, poussée par certaines personnes à ma table… », commença Julia en fixant l'alchimiste dans les yeux, et alors que celui-ci était tout ouïe car il souhaitait savoir ce dont la jeune femme pouvait se souvenir afin de se faire une idée de ce que lui-même allait répondre. « Et je sais qu'à un moment, je suis sortie de la salle des fêtes pour prendre un peu l'air, en compagnie d'un jeune homme, mais c'est après que ça devient difficile pour moi de me souvenir. »_

_En entendant son interlocutrice mentionner Arkady, Kimblee eut un froncement de sourcils imperceptible mais se retint de montrer une quelconque contrariété car il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme assise en face de lui prendrait les menaces proférées envers l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée dehors._

_« Hm… Et vous vous demandez donc si, par hasard, nous ne nous serions pas croisés, c'est cela ? », termina Kimblee avec un petit sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il en savait bien plus que la jeune femme._

_« Oui, c'est… Nous nous sommes donc vus ! Je le savais et… », commença Julia avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et de soupirer. « Natasha Bakov avait donc raison… »_

_« Pardon, mais que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ? », l'interrogea l'alchimiste qui se demandait quel rapport la quinquagénaire avait avec l'ensemble et surtout quel tour elle aurait pu leur jouer encore une fois._

_« Je l'ai vue il y a un instant, elle est simplement venue me voir pour s'assurer que j'étais bien rentrée… Et elle était persuadée que nous nous étions vus cette nuit et que nous étions rentrés ensemble… », expliqua la jeune femme en levant presque les yeux au ciel._

_« Alors comme ça… elle a survécu à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a ingurgitée… Dommage. », songea Kimblee avec amusement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui affichait une mine où l'impatience d'en apprendre plus se lisait à présent. « Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? »_

_« Que cela n'était pas le cas parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle fasse un scandale… Pas aujourd'hui, ni plus tard d'ailleurs ! », répliqua Julia avec force, tout en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Mais nous sommes bien rentrés ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Pour tout vous dire, je suis moi-même sorti prendre l'air et c'est là que je vous ai vue avec cet homme. », expliqua Kimblee, tout en sachant qu'il occultait une partie des faits, mais il ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'il n'avait que très peu apprécié la présence d'Arkady à ses côtés. « Je lui ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de vous, il a donc regagné la salle des fêtes sans insister et nous sommes rentrés ici nous coucher. »_

_« Et c'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Julia, un peu incrédule._

_Kimblee fut alors à deux doigts de lui répondre qu'elle s'était presque jetée sur lui une fois le manoir regagné mais devant le regard curieux de la jeune femme qui n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de son geste, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde le silence, au moins pendant encore un petit temps car il ne désespérait pas de la voir retrouver la mémoire à un moment ou à un autre._

_« Non, il ne s'est rien passé, si l'on exclue le fait que vous étiez ivre et que je n'étais pas très "en forme" non plus. », mentit l'alchimiste en souriant à la jeune femme tandis qu'une pointe de déception mais aussi de culpabilité se faisait jour au fond de lui, d'autant qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme un mélange de soulagement mais aussi d'amertume d'apprendre que rien de particulier ne s'était passé au cours de cette soirée._

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit… Mais que peut-il s'être passé pour qu'il garde le silence ? », se demanda Julia alors qu'elle revenait au nettoyage de son arme. « Il n'est pas quelqu'un qui se cacherait de ses actes, quoiqu'il ait fait, donc ça doit peut-être me concerner… Mais alors pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? »

La jeune femme en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle secoua la tête, en se disant qu'elle se faisait peut-être des idées et qu'il ne s'était effectivement rien passé, avant d'inviter la personne à entrer, repoussant les pièces de son pistolet un peu plus loin sur la table, abandonnant encore une fois son nettoyage. Elle vit alors entrer Natasha Bakov suivie par le médecin, Bogdan Satitch, qui l'avait déjà auscultée lors de son réveil le vendredi précédent. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer, tout en affichant un sourire poli mais faux car elle aurait préféré rester un peu seule ce jour-là.

« Aaah, mademoiselle ! », lui lança le médecin en dépassant rapidement Natasha pour aller serrer la main de Julia. « Vous semblez vous porter à merveille. La soirée de dimanche s'est donc bien passée ? »

« Euh… Oui, très bien. Je vous remercie. », répondit presque automatiquement la jeune femme, en dégageant sa main de la poigne du médecin qui dura un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

« Vous vous rappelez que je dois vous enlever vos points de suture, n'est-ce pas ? », lui lança ensuite le praticien avec un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr ! », répondit Julia avec un enthousiasme forcé étant donné que cela n'était pas du tout le cas. « Magnifique, avec tout ça, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là… », songea-t-elle aussitôt. « Bon autant faire avec… En plus, je peux faire confiance à Natasha pour écourter l'entretien, ce qui n'est pas plus mal pour une fois. »

Et sans attendre qu'on le lui demande, elle s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise afin d'en finir au plus vite comme elle souhaitait vraiment avoir la paix.

* * *

Pendant que Julia devait subir les bavardages et autres avances du médecin sous l'œil sévère de Natasha, Kimblee était en compagnie du général Bakov qui avait eu le plaisir de voir revenir le matin même les troupes qu'il avait envoyées en manœuvre précédemment. Il avait donc réussi à entrainer l'alchimiste avec lui dans une inspection de celles-ci alors que Kimblee était très loin de porter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui étant donné qu'il était concentré sur son problème avec Julia.

« J'aurais peut-être dû lui donner plus de détails sur notre retour au manoir… », songea l'écarlate tout en écoutant d'une seule oreille ce que le général qui racontait sur la force de ses troupes et leur discipline. « Quitte à lui rappeler qu'elle a réussi à m'arracher mon deuxième prénom… »

De nouveau, un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'alchimiste mais cela ne suffit pas à améliorer son humeur ou son attention. Il essayait pourtant de paraitre attentif car il ne souhaitait pas que son interlocuteur se rende compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et lui pose des questions pour en connaitre la raison, sans compter qu'il se moquait pas mal de tout savoir sur la force de frappe de l'armée de Drachma.

« Intelligente comme elle est, elle doit sûrement avoir compris que je ne lui ai pas tout dit. », continua l'écarlate en dépassant un groupe de soldats au garde à vous suite au passage de leur officier supérieur. « Ou du moins, elle doit en avoir l'impression… »

Kimblee se torturait l'esprit de cette façon depuis la veille, après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune femme. Il avait compris à la vue de sa déception à peine voilée qu'elle s'attendait à plus de sa part et qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite des explications qu'il lui avait fournies. Et depuis, il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui donner tous les détails à propos de ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin du retour afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se pose des questions sur l'ensemble des événements.

« Mais il est trop tard maintenant… », se dit-il avec amertume. « C'est bien la première fois que je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix ou que je culpabilise… Et de nouveau, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer correctement sur ma mission. »

Soudain, l'alchimiste en eut assez de toute cette situation mais se retint de lâcher un soupir : il avait déjà été déstabilisé lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Briggs mais pas de cette façon. De fait, tout l'agaçait et il aurait vraiment préféré rester seul afin de réfléchir à son problème, le résoudre pour ensuite revenir à sa mission. Il n'aimait pas l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait mais toute cette histoire ainsi que les événements qui y étaient liés étaient neufs pour lui, aussi voulait-il prendre la peine de les analyser avec soin, ce qu'on ne le lui laissait pas faire.

« Heureusement que je peux compter sur le général pour me faciliter la tâche, sinon je ne serais pas du tout sûr de réussir cette mission. », murmura Kimblee, si bas que personne ne l'entendit et quand l'officier se retourna vers lui, il se contenta de lui sourire et de le complimenter sur ses troupes. « Un véritable imbécile… Tout comme sa sœur à qui je dois en partie d'être dans cet état à présent… »

Il s'efforça alors de repousser toute pensée de la quinquagénaire dans un coin de son esprit car il lui en voulait d'avoir fait boire Julia de cette façon, ce qui avait conduit au résultat actuel. Il savait cependant que sans cet abus d'alcool il était peu probable que la jeune femme se soit comportée de la sorte mais il garderait cela pour lui car remercier Natasha Bakov était au-dessus de ses forces.

« En plus… Le mieux serait qu'elle se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé, mais sans que je le lui dise… », pensa l'alchimiste avec une pointe d'espoir. Il voulait pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec la jeune femme et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, il ne serait pas contre une deuxième chance de reproduire leur "échange", mais une autre partie de lui était totalement contre le fait de lui en parler ouvertement tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs car il sentait que cela risquait de créer une situation plutôt difficile à gérer pour lui, comme pour elle. « Avec la possibilité qu'elle ne me croie pas, bien sûr. »

Pour le moment, il considérait la situation comme étant sans issue, ou en tout cas, elle ne pourrait être résolue sans un coup de chance monumental qui ferait resurgir les souvenirs de Julia à la surface. Il ne pouvait de plus compter sur personne car il avait obligé Alyosha à se taire, aussi se voyait-il déjà garder cette histoire pour lui ad vitam aeternam.

« Alyosha… J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il nous ait vus. », se dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Il arriverait encore à me surprendre mais j'espère pour lui qu'il a bien compris ce que je lui ai dit. »

Au fond de lui, il ne savait pas encore s'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution si jamais l'enfant s'avérait être trop bavard car il l'appréciait énormément et savait que révéler son secret à Natasha Bakov ferait de sa vie un véritable enfer ou en tout cas, l'en rapprocherait. Tandis que parler des événements à Julia entrainerait simplement une situation embarrassante pour eux. En fait, il avait surtout souhaité que l'enfant respecte sa demande cette fois, aussi avait-il brandi la menace suprême de tout raconter : si Alyosha parlait, Kimblee parlerait aussi.

« Je verrai bien mais j'espère vraiment que cette histoire va se résoudre d'elle-même car j'aimerais pouvoir être totalement concentré lorsque nous partirons vendredi matin. », songea l'alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils. « La moindre erreur pourrait nous être fatale à tous les deux. »

Kimblee était tellement concentré sur ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas le regard mi-interrogateur, mi-soupçonneux que lui lança le capitaine Nediev, le même qui l'avait accueilli à la frontière la semaine précédente. L'officier n'avait que très peu apprécié de se faire enguirlander par le général pour avoir menacé l'homme qui venait leur apporter la victoire. De plus, il trouvait que cet étranger n'avait pas sa place parmi eux et se demandait si sa mission était si honnête que cela. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ni en parler à personne car le général était persuadé du bien fondé des dires de l'alchimiste.

« Avec la tête qu'il tire en ce moment, c'est sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose. », pensa le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils, sans savoir que la mine de Kimblee était due à autre chose qu'à sa mission. « Oui, à surveiller… »

* * *

« Voilà ! La fin de la cicatrisation risque de provoquer des démangeaisons, donc évitez surtout d'y chipoter. », lui conseilla le praticien, tout en rangeant ses instruments. « Je dois dire que votre capacité de cicatrisation est assez remarquable. J'ai déjà rencontré des cas similaires où plusieurs semaines ont été nécessaires pour une totale guérison… Bien sûr, les blessures étaient plus importantes mais tout de même, vous êtes impressionnante. »

« Je… Merci, docteur. », articula Julia d'un ton hésitant car elle ressentait à nouveau cette sensation de malaise qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en présence de l'homme. Elle comprit alors que c'était sans doute dû à son attitude trop prévenante envers elle, voire trop insistante.

« Hm, hm. », fit soudain Natasha pour faire comprendre au médecin que s'il avait fini, il pouvait partir. Celui-ci se tourna donc une dernière fois vers Julia pour la saluer et lui prodiguer quelques derniers conseils avant de suivre la quinquagénaire qui fit un petit signe de tête à la jeune femme et lui sourit, tout en entrainant le médecin en dehors de la pièce.

« Pfff… Heureusement que nous partons vendredi parce que je ne crois pas que je supporterai ça encore longtemps. », murmura Julia en secouant la tête une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

« Ce n'est pas gentil pour moi… Je vais devoir rester ici et continuer à les supporter, moi. », lui lança alors une petite voix qui la fit sursauter comme elle se croyait seule.

« Alyosha ! », s'exclama alors Julia en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais quand es-tu entré ? »

« Pendant que le médecin vous soignait, et je me suis caché derrière la porte au moment où ils sont ressortis sinon je suis sûr que ma grand-tante m'aurait bien gentiment demandé de l'accompagner. », expliqua le petit garçon en venant s'installer sur le divan, en face de Julia. « Dites… Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été blessée… C'est monsieur Kimblee qui est responsable ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? », s'écria la jeune femme, révoltée à l'idée que Kimblee puisse lui faire le moindre mal. Bizarrement, elle savait de quoi il était capable ou du moins s'en doutait-elle mais elle refusait de croire qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elle un jour.

« Oh, comme ça… », répliqua la petit garçon en haussant les épaules. « C'est un alchimiste alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'était peut-être produit un incident… »

« C'était bien un accident mais il n'a pas été provoqué par Kimblee mais par un de mes collègues. », expliqua la jeune femme en repensant soudain à Meyer qui se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté de la frontière, sans nouvelle d'elle.

« Ah parce que vous vous tapez dessus entre soldats ? », demanda Alyosha, visiblement amusé par la situation.

« Mais… Pas du tout, espèce d'idiot. », soupira Julia avant d'expliquer les faits à l'enfant qui l'écouta avec une attention accrue.

« Je comprends mieux… », reprit-il au bout de quelques instants. « Et donc monsieur Kimblee n'a pas dû être content de voir que vous étiez blessée. »

« Non, en effet. », répondit Julia alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage au souvenir de la réaction de Meyer aux menaces qu'avait proférées l'alchimiste ce jour-là. Pourtant, elle reprit rapidement une expression sérieuse en repensant de nouveau à leur conversation de la veille. « Dis-moi… Kimblee ne t'a rien dit de particulier sur la soirée de dimanche ? »

« Euh… », hésita un bref instant Alyosha avant de se rappeler l'avertissement de l'alchimiste. « Non, pas vraiment… Vous étiez là quand il m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé… Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si, si… Tout va bien… », mentit Julia qui ne voulait pas mêler l'enfant à cette histoire pour une fois. Celui-ci vit pourtant que la jeune femme qui avait à présent repris le nettoyage de son arme était préoccupée par quelque chose et fronça les sourcils car il sentait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

« Vous mentez mal… », lui lança alors le petit garçon, en essayant d'adopter un ton léger afin que l'humeur de Julia s'améliore quelque peu. « Je peux voir que quelque chose vous tracasse. C'est parce que vous avez oublié une partie de la soirée ? »

« Oui… Attends un instant, comment sais-tu que j'ai oublié des choses ? », demanda la jeune femme en se tournant d'un seul coup vers Alyosha et en affichant un regard où se lisait l'étonnement.

« C'est simple, quand vous m'avez raconté le déroulement de la soirée, bizarrement, vers la fin, je n'ai pu compter que sur les souvenirs de monsieur Kimblee pour en savoir plus. », expliqua l'enfant en tirant la langue à Julia, d'une façon tout à fait enfantine.

« Je vois… Tu as raison, non seulement j'ai oublié des choses mais en plus, j'ai l'impression que Kimblee ne m'a pas tout dit quand je lui ai demandé des précisions. », renchérit la jeune femme en lâchant un petit soupir. « C'est comme s'il refusait de me parler de quelque chose… Quelque chose qui se serait passé alors que nous rentrions ensemble… »

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui s'est passé… Si seulement je pouvais vous le dire. », songea alors le petit garçon.

« Mais je me fais sans doute des idées… N'en parlons plus, tu veux bien ? », répliqua Julia en affichant un sourire désolé tandis qu'elle reprenait une énième fois le nettoyage de son arme, sous le regard de l'enfant toujours assis sur le divan.

« Vous auriez dû être franc avec elle, monsieur Kimblee… », pensa alors Alyosha avec amertume. « Mais puisque vous avez choisi de garder le silence, je vais tenter de la faire se souvenir, par un moyen ou par un autre. »


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour à tous ! Je passe rapidement pour vous apporter le chapitre suivant. Ca devient intéressant, très intéressant...**

**Merci pour les quelques reviews, même rédigées en vitesse, elles font toujours plaisir ;) Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour son travail.**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas.**

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bon pour la suite, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y pencher étant donné que je suis malade depuis une semaine, j'hésite à vous donner une date... Allez disons que le chapitre 43 arrivera le 7 mars.

* * *

****Chapitre 42**

« Vite, vite ! Sinon elles vont partir sans moi ! », s'exclama Alyosha alors qu'il courait en direction des escaliers tout en enfilant son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. C'était mercredi et comme tous les mercredis, sa grand-tante allait passer l'après-midi avec quelques amies afin de papoter devant une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Le petit garçon détestait ce genre de rencontres et avait toujours pris soin de se trouver une occupation afin d'éviter de devoir accompagner sa parente, mais aujourd'hui était différent : Julia allait également faire partie du groupe, bien malgré elle.

Aussi, et toujours dans l'optique de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs, il avait décidé de la faire retourner sur les lieux qu'elle avait parcourus durant la nuit pour revenir au manoir avec l'espoir qu'un déclic se produise. Mais l'invitation spontanée de Natasha à partager un thé avec ses amies avait mis ses plans en difficulté et il avait donc décidé de les accompagner afin qu'une fois la réunion terminée, il puisse directement emmener Julia avec lui. Sa grand-tante ne lui refusant rien, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir lui faire croire qu'il voulait aller se balader avec la jeune femme dans la ville. Mais il venait à peine d'en prendre la décision aussi se dépêchait-il de rejoindre les deux femmes avant qu'elles ne quittent le manoir. Il poussa donc un soupir de soulagement en les apercevant dans le vestibule.

« Ouf… Elles sont encore là ! », songea-t-il tout en ralentissant le rythme afin de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers comme il avait failli le faire dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi pour échapper à Kimblee.

« Vous verrez, ce sont des dames tout à fait charmantes… Et avec un peu de chance, Arkady sera là aussi, c'est un si gentil garçon. », expliqua Natasha à son interlocutrice alors qu'elle revêtait sa fourrure.

« Il est peut-être gentil mais je ne l'aime pas. », pensa Julia tout en souriant à la quinquagénaire. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers l'escalier et haussa les sourcils de surprise en apercevant le petit garçon, prêt à sortir lui aussi. « Tiens… Mais qui voilà ? »

« Oh, Alyosha ! », lança alors Natasha en se retournant dans la direction du regard de Julia. « Tu as décidé de nous accompagner aujourd'hui ? »

Comme à son habitude, le petit garçon hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire timide pour signifier à sa grand-tante qu'elle avait vu juste. Il termina ensuite de descendre l'escalier et vint se placer à côté de Julia pour glisser sa petite main gantée dans celle de la jeune femme, signe qu'il souhaitait surtout rester avec elle et que c'était sa présence en particulier qui l'avait poussé à sortir également.

« C'est parfait, je sens que nous allons passer une très bonne après-midi ! », fit la quinquagénaire avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de Julia et Alyosha qui souriait maintenant de façon énigmatique, ce qui alerta la jeune femme, celle-ci se demandant soudain ce que le petit garçon préparait encore.

« La dernière fois qu'il s'est mis en tête de m'aider, moi ou Kimblee, ça a failli mal tourner parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop. », songea Julia avec dépit alors qu'elle tenait toujours l'enfant par la main. « Bon… c'est vrai aussi que le jour de la Sainte-Olga, il nous a permis d'échapper aux espions de Natasha… Je verrai bien de toute façon. »

C'est donc de nouveau au son du monologue de Natasha que le trio se déplaça dans les rues de Sovetsko tandis que Julia prenait cette fois soin de repérer et de mémoriser les rues qu'ils empruntaient au cas où elle devrait retrouver seule son chemin. Le froid était mordant et il lui semblait que les températures étaient encore plus fraiches que la dernière fois où elle était sortie, le soir de la Sainte-Olga et se dit qu'au final, elle ne serait pas contre une bonne tasse de thé à son arrivée. Heureusement pour elle mais aussi pour Alyosha qui semblait être gelé jusqu'aux os, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à pieds pour atteindre la maison d'Ania Dotovitch où se tenait la petit réunion.

« Nous y voilà ! », s'exclama Natasha Bakov en tirant sur le loquet de la sonnette qui résonna dans le vestibule de la grande demeure. Une domestique vint rapidement leur ouvrir mais à peine furent-ils entrés qu'une femme du même âge que Natasha et de la même corpulence vint les accueillir.

« Natasha ! Vous voilà donc… Et avec des invités surprise ! », s'écria Ania avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle embrassait avec chaleur son amie. « C'est la jeune femme dont vous m'avez parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, laissez-moi vous présenter Julia Morton. », expliqua son amie tout en tendant d'un geste distrait sa fourrure à la domestique qui avait déjà récupéré les affaires de Julia et du petit garçon.

« Ooh, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! », lança l'hôte de Julia en lui serrant la main de façon plus qu'amicale. « Bienvenue chez moi, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin voir de mes propres yeux la jeune femme dont Natasha m'a tant parlé. »

« Enchantée… », fit Julia avec un petit sourire gêné, ne s'attendant pas à être le centre d'attention de la petit réunion. « Je suis également ravie de faire votre connaissance, madame Dotovitch. »

« Et c'est le petit Alyosha ? », s'écria Ania en apercevant le petit garçon qui tentait de se cacher derrière la jeune femme et qui regretta soudain d'être venu. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Ania, je suis très heureuse de te recevoir chez moi. »

« Gna gna gna… », songea alors l'enfant en saluant la femme d'âge mûr d'un petit hochement de tête habituel.

« Ne restons pas là, il fait trop froid ici ! », s'exclama soudain Ania. « Allons dans le salon, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! »

Et c'est d'un pas décidé que l'hôte de l'après-midi mena ses invités dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs femmes, sensiblement du même âge que Natasha. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Alyosha vint de nouveau glisser sa main dans celle de Julia qui lui lança un regard où pouvait se lire une formidable envie de s'en aller. Le petit garçon lui sourit pour lui donner du courage et ils pénétrèrent à la suite des deux autres femmes dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une antichambre de l'enfer qu'au salon d'une demeure cossue, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la chaleur qui y régnait.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que les commérages allaient bon train dans la petite pièce surchauffée du rez-de-chaussée de la maison d'Ania Dotovitch et Julia commençait à trouver le temps long. Bien sûr le thé était délicieux et les pâtisseries exquises mais les bavardages qu'elle devait écouter, ou plutôt subir, sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables faisaient que sa patience allait bientôt atteindre sa limite. Elle ne supportait déjà que très peu cela quand elle était en compagnie de ses sœurs, mais devoir le subir de la part de parfaites inconnues étaient encore plus dur. De plus, et comme Natasha Bakov l'avait prévu, Arkady et sa mère était présents et les deux femmes n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleure idée que de les installer tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre. De ce fait, la jeune femme avait dû supporter les tentatives malheureuses du jeune homme pour la séduire.

« Si monsieur Kimblee était là, j'en connais un qui passerait un sale quart d'heure… », songea Julia en se retenant de soupirer. Alyosha était assis à ses côtés et profitait de l'occasion pour se remplir la panse de pâtisseries, si bien que la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il allait se rendre malade. « Je croyais qu'il préparait quelque chose mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est l'attrait pour les desserts qui l'a fait venir ici… »

« Hum… », fit soudain une voix à ses côtés, ce qui attira aussitôt son attention bien qu'elle eut juste envie de hurler dans les oreilles d'Arkady qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille. « Excusez-moi de revenir sur le sujet mais… »

« Je vous en prie. », répondit Julia avec un sourire poli, espérant qu'il en finisse rapidement avec ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Dimanche soir… », commença le jeune homme mais il s'interrompit pour jeter un regard à Natasha car il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ce qu'il allait dire en raison des menaces de l'étranger. « Je voulais m'assurer que tout s'était bien passé durant votre retour au manoir de madame Bakov. »

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi cela se serait-il mal passé ? », demanda Julia innocemment.

« Eh bien, cet homme… Il avait bu lui aussi et il s'est montré assez désagréable envers moi et je… », expliqua Arkady alors que la peur pouvait se lire aux fonds de ses yeux au souvenir des événements qui avaient pris cours à l'extérieur de la salle des fêtes.

« Je ne comprends pas, il s'est montré très courtois envers moi pourtant. », mentit Julia qui était maintenant tout ouïe car elle venait de comprendre que Kimblee avait masqué une partie des faits en les lui expliquant lundi matin. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Je… J'étais à vos côtés en fait, vous vous souvenez ? », reprit-il un peu plus bas. « Et il est venu me dire de façon plutôt agressive qu'il allait s'occuper de vous comme vous étiez sa subordonnée, que c'était son devoir… Et quand j'ai mentionné le fait que c'était madame Bakov qui m'avait demandé de veiller sur vous, il s'est énervé. Alors je suis rentré mais il m'a tout de même menacé de mort si jamais j'allais lui raconter que vous êtes rentrés ensemble. C'est pour ça que je suis inquiet… Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vous a rien fait ? »

« Oui, je suis sure, tout s'est très bien passé. », répliqua la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

« Ah tant mieux, dans ce cas. », fit Arkady en soupirant de soulagement. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la conversation qui suivait son cours, ce qui permit à Julia de se plonger dans ses pensées et d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Il l'a presque agressé quand il a mentionné Natasha… Je peux comprendre, la journée avait été longue et elle s'était encore mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais qu'il mette en avant son devoir de supérieur hiérarchique pour le faire s'éloigner de moi, c'est plutôt… surprenant et je dirais même que c'est n'importe quoi. », songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça alors qu'il ne le pense pas et qu'il ne se comporte jamais comme ça avec ses subordonnés ? Tout ça pour éloigner Arkady qui ne faisait rien de… Oh ! Et si… »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir en pensant que Kimblee avait tout simplement pu être guidé par la jalousie de voir quelqu'un, et en particulier un autre homme, s'approcher d'elle. Il avait bu, comme venait de le souligner Arkady, et ses réactions avaient dû être quelque peu différentes de son habitude. Elle se pinça les lèvres afin de ne pas rire de l'attitude de l'alchimiste mais se promit en même temps de trouver un moment afin de lui en toucher un mot, uniquement pour voir sa réaction.

« On verra qui sera mal à l'aise à ce moment-là. », se dit-elle avec fierté. « Pourtant… »

Julia se tourna alors une nouvelle fois vers Arkady et attira son attention car elle voulait encore éclaircir certains points. Le jeune homme se retourna cependant avec un regard plein d'espoir, ignorant qu'il allait déchanter rapidement.

« Si je comprends bien, monsieur Kimblee vous a "demandé" de ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé en dehors de la salle des fêtes, ni de mentionner le fait que nous sommes rentrés ensemble. C'est bien ça ? », demanda-t-elle avec un regard sérieux.

« Oui, c'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? », répliqua le jeune homme, espérant que son interlocutrice lui donne raison par rapport à son supérieur qu'il considérait être un véritable danger public. Assurément, une jeune femme aussi sensée ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. « En quoi le fait que madame Bakov sache… »

« Arkady ! », le coupa Julia d'un ton presque sec. « Le fait qu'elle sache va faire de ma vie un enfer jusqu'à ce que nous partions d'ici, sans compter ce qu'elle risque de faire subir à mon supérieur. Madame Bakov est très gentille mais elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la relation entre monsieur Kimblee et moi-même. »

Elle s'interrompit un moment pour vérifier que le jeune homme la suivait bien dans son raisonnement et quand elle le vit hocher lentement de la tête, pour l'inviter à continuer, elle reprit :

« Aussi, nous aimerions tous les deux que vous gardiez pour vous tout ce qui s'est dit et fait à l'extérieur de la salle, dimanche soir. Et si jamais elle l'apprend d'une façon ou d'une autre… Je peux vous promettre que mon supérieur mettra ses menaces à exécution. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

Arkady hocha de nouveau la tête en signe d'approbation mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer Julia du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle répondait à une question qu'on venait de lui poser, détournant complètement son attention de son interlocuteur précédent.

« J'ignore ce que maman ou madame Bakov ont en tête, mais il est hors de question que je m'investisse plus dans cette histoire, même pour leur faire plaisir. », songea-t-il alors qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. « Ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre… Vivement qu'ils s'en aillent ! »

* * *

« Aaah, la façon dont vous l'avez menacé ! », s'écria Alyosha alors qu'il était en pleine rue avec Julia mais sans sa grand-tante. « Je l'ai vu pâlir en une seconde… Félicitations, c'est Kimblee qui aurait été heureux de voir ça ! »

La réunion thé-petits gâteaux s'était terminée quelques instants auparavant et comme le petit garçon l'avait prévu, sa parente n'avait pas pu lui refuser de le laisser aller se promener avec la jeune femme, sachant qu'en plus, il y avait peu de chance que Kimblee soit là. Ils déambulaient donc à présent dans les rues en direction de la salle des fêtes bien que Julia ignorât toujours où ils se rendaient.

« Il le fallait bien, je ne veux pas que ta grand-tante apprenne ce qui s'est passé dimanche soir. », répliqua Julia avec force. « Où allons-nous au fait ? »

« Vous verrez bien ! », fit Alyosha d'un ton énigmatique. « Mais nous allons tenter de résoudre un grand mystère. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Quel grand mystère ? », demanda la jeune femme soudain agacée que le petit garçon reste silencieux sur leur destination.

« Venez, nous y sommes presque… », fit Alyosha en tirant Julia par la manche pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

« Mais… », commença-t-elle pour ensuite s'interrompre lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin car elle reconnaissait à présent les lieux. « La salle des fêtes ? Que faisons-nous ici ? »

« C'est tout simple : c'est à partir d'ici que vos souvenirs deviennent flous, c'est donc à partir d'ici que nous allons essayer de les faire revenir. », expliqua le petit garçon avec enthousiasme. « Allez, imprégnez-vous des lieux et dites-moi si quelque chose vous revient. »

« Ici, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire que je m'imprègne de quoi que ce soit puisque grâce à Arkady, je sais ce qui s'est passé à présent, ou plus ou moins. », répondit Julia. « C'est surtout sur le chemin du retour que j'ai du mal à visualiser les choses. »

« Alors en route, nous allons rentrer au manoir par le même chemin. », s'exclama le petit garçon en entrainant de nouveau la jeune femme derrière lui. « Et si jamais quelque chose vous revient… »

« Oui, je sais, je te le dis tout de suite. », fit Julia avec un petit sourire, soudain heureuse que l'enfant tente de l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Ils avancèrent donc en direction du manoir mais à une allure réduite afin que la jeune femme pût analyser les lieux qui l'entouraient et tentât de faire ressurgir ses souvenirs. Pourtant, rien ne se passa, ce qui ne découragea pas le petit garçon qui voulait croire que son idée était bonne et que quelque chose finirait bien par ressortir de leur petite expérience. Sa patience fut enfin récompensée lorsqu'ils quittèrent la petite place que Julia avait traversée la nuit fatidique et qu'ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les ruelles adjacentes, toujours en direction du manoir.

« Attends… », lui lança Julia en s'arrêtant de marcher et en ignorant les regards curieux que lui lançaient les quelques passants. « Nous nous sommes arrêtés ici. »

« Vraiment ? Fermez les yeux ! Vous voyez quelque chose ? », lui ordonna presque Alyosha, soudain tout excité à l'idée de découvrir un nouvel élément de la soirée que Kimblee leur avait vraisemblablement caché.

« Je sais que nous avons parlé de quelque chose… Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne veut pas vraiment que ça s'ébruite. », expliqua la jeune femme avec les yeux fermés mais elle les rouvrit soudain en se rendant compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. « Désolée, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… La solution n'est pas loin mais ça ne vient pas. »

« Tant pis… Continuons, peut-être que le déclic se fera plus loin. », soupira Alyosha, un peu déçu, mais toujours optimiste. Ils repartirent donc à la même allure mais ce dont Julia avait cru se souvenir et qui concernait le second prénom de Kimblee avait pris place non loin du manoir et c'est donc bredouille qu'ils atteignirent celui-ci.

« Ah, zut… », songea le petit garçon alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux en silence et étaient accueillis par une bonne. « Comment je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il s'est encore passé autre chose ici, dans le manoir ? »

« Je suis désolée, Alyosha. », dit soudain Julia en s'éloignant vers l'escalier. « Je sais que tu voulais m'aider mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. »

« Mais vous avez eu l'impression de vous souvenir de quelque chose tout à l'heure, c'est un bon début. », lui lança le plus discrètement possible le petit garçon afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne. « Pensez-y, peut-être que ça viendra… Et d'autres choses avec celles-ci. »

« Oui… peut-être. », répondit Julia, d'un ton peu convaincu, tout en montant l'escalier pour se diriger dans sa chambre. « Je peux y réfléchir si ça peut te faire plaisir mais je commence à croire que ces événements sont perdus pour moi et qu'on ne pourra compter que sur monsieur Kimblee et ses souvenirs pour reconstituer la soirée. »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque afin de trouver une autre solution pour que la jeune femme retrouve ses souvenirs, et cela avant qu'elle ne parte. Julia finit de monter à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre, d'une humeur un peu plus maussade qu'en partant.

« Compter sur monsieur Kimblee… ? », songea-t-elle avec amertume. « Alors qu'il n'a pas été du tout honnête avec moi… Qui sait ce qu'il cache encore ? »

* * *

Le dîner se passa donc dans une drôle d'ambiance : Alyosha ne disait rien, pour ne pas changer. Julia restait plutôt silencieuse, songeant encore et encore à ce dont elle s'était presque souvenue dans l'après-midi, tandis que Natasha tentait de lui faire la conversation. De son côté, Kimblee jetait de temps en temps des regards à la jeune femme car il voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait alors que le général lui faisait part de quelques détails concernant leur plan d'attaque qui devait prendre part dans moins de deux jours.

« Mais à quoi peut-elle bien penser ? », se dit l'alchimiste en hochant distraitement la tête à ce que lui disait le haut gradé. « Elle se souvient peut-être de quelque chose concernant la soirée de dimanche… Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler seul à seul pour m'en assurer mais comment faire avec le dragon femelle dans les parages ? »

Il jeta un regard de biais à la quinquagénaire en espérant trouver une solution mais alors qu'ils se levaient tous pour quitter la table, il la vit déjà se diriger vers la Julia et se retint de soupirer. Pourtant son espoir revint lorsqu'il vit les deux femmes discuter un court instant et la plus veille s'éloigner après avoir salué son interlocutrice qui se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier.

« Miss Morton. », l'appela alors Kimblee, ce qui la fit se retourner. Et à la vue de son regard ennuyé, il se dit que quelque chose devait réellement s'être passé.

« Oui ? », fit-elle en préparant déjà sa réponse à toute demande que pourrait lui faire l'alchimiste.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, bien qu'il fût assez anxieux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Non. », répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton calme, ce qui prit l'alchimiste au dépourvu. « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà dû subir les bavardages inutiles de vieilles rombières toute la journée et je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. Donc si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais aller me coucher. Nous discuterons une autre fois… »

Et sans vraiment attendre de réponse de Kimblee, elle tourna les talons, monta jusqu'en haut des deux paliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec une étrange impression au fond du cœur, laissant au bas de l'escalier un alchimiste à la fois décontenancé pour la deuxième fois depuis dimanche soir, et à la fois en colère de s'être vu traité de la sorte.

« Comme vous voulez, Miss Morton ! », songea-t-il avec amertume alors que le général l'appelait pour qu'ils continuent leur discussion sur l'attaque du vendredi.

De son côté, Julia était en train de mettre son pyjama, pour ensuite se glisser dans ses draps. Elle avait conscience qu'il était encore tôt mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon par dormir avant un certain temps à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« À quoi bon parler si c'est pour me cacher la moitié des choses ? », murmura-t-elle en soupirant. « Cette histoire m'agace… Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait sauté dessus, ce n'est pas son style et puis… »

Mais Julia s'interrompit alors, un flot de souvenirs revenant soudain à la surface :

« _Monsieur Kimblee… Vous êtes venu à mon secours ?_ »

« _Leur conversation était d'un ennui… Bienséance ceci, bienfaisance cela… Convenances par-ci, mariage arrangé par-là… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps._ »

« _En parlant de ça… C'est quoi qui se cache derrière le "J" de votre prénom ?_ »

« _C'est ridicule, merci, je sais._ »

« _Bonne nuit, Julia._ »

« Noooon. », s'écria-t-elle alors en revoyant exactement tous les événements de la soirée de dimanche et se moquant pas mal de savoir que son cri risquait d'ameuter tout l'étage, Natasha Bakov y compris. Elle rejeta alors les couvertures pour se mettre à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. « Reprenons… Reprenons… Il m'a raccompagnée, on a discuté et puis je lui ai demandé quel était son deuxième prénom… Il m'a répondu… C'est vrai que ça ne lui va pas… Aaargh… Nous sommes ensuite rentrés ici et… Je n'ai pas fait ça, ce n'est pas vrai… »

Soudain les jambes de Julia ne la soutinrent plus et elle s'effondra au milieu de la chambre, avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

« Je me suis presque jetée sur lui… Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, c'est gênant pour nous deux. », se dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Tout ça parce que… Oooh qu'est-ce que je vais faire à présent pour rattraper ça ? »


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre, tout chaud sorti du four et cette fois... Je vais vous achever. Je ne dis pas ça en rigolant parce que ça me met mal à l'aise de terminer comme ça. Imaginez-vous que même moi en relisant une dernière fois le chapitre hier soir, je me suis empressée de sauter sur le suivant pour le fun (oui, il est prêt lui aussi mais loin d'être corrigé) ^_^' Donc exceptionnellement, la suite arrivera sans doute plus vite... Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Vous comprendrez en arrivant à la fin de votre lecture.  
**

**Bref, merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent et pour les quelques alertes, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :p Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour son travail.**

**FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas (je devrais voir pour qu'Arakawa me cède les droits maintenant qu'elle va commencer une nouvelle série lol).**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve... mon agenda, où est mon agenda ? Le 15 mars ? Va pour le 15 mars alors. A bientôt !  


* * *

****Chapitre 43**

« Bon… Bon… », murmura la jeune femme, toujours effondrée au milieu de la pièce. « Je dois me calmer… Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. D'une part, il ne m'a pas évitée, donc ça veut dire qu'il ne doit pas être vexé... Et d'autre part… c'est juste extrêmement embarrassant vu que cela va faire depuis lundi que je me balade comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Julia secoua alors la tête une nouvelle fois avec force afin de trouver une solution au problème qui se présentait maintenant à elle, mais ses découvertes et le retour de ses souvenirs l'empêchaient de se concentrer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Tout ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit était la scène du dimanche qui défilait en boucle et qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

« Mais d'un côté, il aurait pu m'en parler lundi matin quand je lui ai demandé des précisions sur les événements de la veille… », songea-t-elle tout d'un coup en relevant la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il garde le silence. »

La jeune femme imagina alors ce qui se serait passé si l'alchimiste lui avait tout raconté, y compris leur baiser furtif et se rendit soudain compte que seules deux choses auraient pu arriver à ce moment-là : soit elle ne l'aurait pas cru, ce qui était probable tout en débouchant sur une longue discussion, soit elle se serait enfuie de honte de lui avoir presque sauté dessus de cette façon, en plus de mettre mal à l'aise son interlocuteur qu'elle savait ne pas être très expansif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle comprit alors un peu mieux le choix de l'alchimiste de ne rien lui révéler mais se dit qu'elle devait à tout prix arranger la situation.

« Il voulait me parler tout à l'heure, c'était peut-être à ce propos finalement. », dit-elle à haute voix, tout en se relevant. « Je dois en avoir le cœur net, il n'est pas tard, j'imagine qu'il ne dort pas encore. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir pour sortir et se rendre dans celle de l'alchimiste, elle suspendit son geste avec horreur :

« Ce n'est pas Briggs ici… Si j'ai pu aller le déranger cette nuit-là sans croiser personne, ça ne sera sûrement pas le cas ici. En plus, Natasha Bakov a sûrement un radar intégré et si elle me trouve avec lui, elle risque de transformer ça en affaire d'État. »

Elle fit alors demi-tour en soupirant, se disant que leur conversation devrait attendre le lendemain, ce qui lui permettrait sans doute de réfléchir à un moyen d'aborder la question. Elle se dirigea donc vers le divan sur lequel elle s'assit, sans prendre garde à ce qui avait été posé sur le dossier, apparemment avec soin.

« Oui mais quand demain ? », pensa-t-elle en fixant le plafond. « Il va sûrement encore partir avec le général très tôt pour peaufiner l'attaque… Je ne le verrai pas avant le soir et à ce moment-là, comptez sur Natasha Bakov pour nous séparer… À condition bien sûr qu'il veuille encore me parler vu que je l'ai envoyé balader tout à l'heure. »

Elle soupira de plus belle en fronçant les sourcils, la détermination se lisant maintenant au fond de ses yeux.

« Tant pis ! », se dit-elle. « Pour une fois, je déciderai de ce que je veux faire et j'irai parler avec Kimblee que ça plaise à Natasha ou non, et même s'il est fâché. De toute façon, nous partons vendredi matin alors peu importe à présent si je vexe cette mêle-tout. »

Forte de cette décision, elle s'installa ensuite plus confortablement dans le divan, et fixa son regard sur les lourdes tentures qui empêchaient le froid d'entrer et gardaient la chaleur dans la pièce. Elle se perdit dans leur contemplation pendant un long moment, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui s'était passé entre elle et l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Soudain, un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, puis elle émit un petit rire.

« Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout quand j'y pense… », murmura-t-elle en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres. « Je ne serais pas contre le fait d'essayer encore une fois… »

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux pour tenter de retrouver plus intensément le souvenir du contact des lèvres de l'alchimiste sur les siennes, ce qui la fit soupirer mais pas d'ennui cette fois.

« Si on m'avait dit que ça se passerait comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru… », se dit-elle, toujours avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres. « Sans compter que tout ça est parti du simple fait qu'il m'a appelée par mon prénom. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Julia soupira une nouvelle fois, mais en continuant sa réflexion, elle se souvint alors du second prénom de l'alchimiste et ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur car ça ne lui allait pas du tout et elle trouvait ridicule le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'utiliser pour l'appeler. Mais elle retrouva bien vite son calme et se replongea dans ses pensées, son problème toujours pressant, même si leur "échange" continuait à se répéter sans fin dans son esprit.

« Aaargh ! C'est à s'arracher les cheveux ! », fit-elle au bout d'un moment en se redressant brusquement. « Au lieu de rêver de l'embrasser encore une fois, je ferais mieux de réfléchir à un moyen d'entamer la conversation demain… Je préférerais éviter de commencer par un "Ah, au fait, désolée de vous avoir presque sauté dessus dimanche soir, monsieur Kimblee" »

La jeune femme se mit alors à réfléchir intensément à son problème et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à bailler et s'installa de nouveau confortablement sur le divan, écrasant encore une fois de son poids ce qui avait été posé avec soin sur le dessus. Mais trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'y fit pas attention et se replongea dans la contemplation des tentures devant elle.

« Bravo Julia, tu t'es encore mise dans de beaux draps… », murmura-t-elle avant d'étouffer un nouveau bâillement. « La suite risque de promettre… »

* * *

« Driiiiiiiiing »

Ce bruit, strident et inattendu, réveilla en sursaut Julia qui bondit presque du divan sur lequel elle s'était endormie la veille au soir. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et tenta de faire le point car elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie à cet endroit, tournant ensuite son regard vers la table de nuit où sonnait toujours le réveil à lui en briser les tympans. Elle se leva donc prestement et l'éteignit, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie se tut.

« Pfff ! », fit-elle en battant des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de chasser le sommeil qui revenait à l'assaut. « Quelle idée de l'avoir mis sonner hier soir. Quoiqu'il faut bien que je me réhabitue à me lever tôt, les vacances à Drachma se terminent demain. »

Elle reposa alors le réveil sur le petit meuble tandis que celui-ci reprenait son tic-tac continu tout en indiquant un beau 7h30 sur son cadran. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin ce qui était posé sur le dessus du divan et sur lequel elle avait dormi : son uniforme, accompagné du manteau qu'elle avait reçu du commandant Miles à Briggs. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée qu'il se trouvât là alors qu'elle ne pensait le récupérer que le soir, voire le lendemain matin sur les ordres de Natasha Bakov, mais surtout du fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué avant.

« C'est étrange… », murmura-t-elle. « Elle n'aura sûrement pas changé d'avis en ce qui concerne ma tenue vestimentaire, donc comment... »

Julia haussa alors les épaules, se disant que tout ce qui importait était qu'elle ait récupéré ses effets. Pourtant, un élément manquait dans sa tenue et c'était ses bottes. Elle se mit alors à les chercher pour les trouver rangées soigneusement près de la grande armoire à linge et une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé tous les éléments de sa tenue réglementaire, son arme de service en moins étant donné qu'elle n'en avait pas l'usage dans le manoir, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors comme ça, Natasha Bakov n'aime pas l'idée que je puisse faire partie de l'armée étant donné que ça ne sied pas à une femme. », dit-elle tout haut, avec une mine malicieuse. « Elle va donc voir ce que c'est que d'être un soldat, dans mon pays. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'empara de tous ses vêtements et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir plus tard, habillée de son uniforme et affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée ! », lança-t-elle en ouvrant les tentures pour constater que le ciel était dégagé et qu'il faisait beau, malgré le froid qui devait encore régner dehors. Ses sombres pensées concernant les événements de la Sainte-Olga n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle se dit que peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle parviendrait à parler à Kimblee et à mettre les choses à plat.

« Bon il est 8h, je pense que j'ai bien mérité un petit déjeuner ! », lança-t-elle avant de sortir de sa chambre pour descendre dans la grande salle à manger, toute excitée à l'idée de croiser Natasha et de voir la tête qu'elle tirerait en la voyant vêtue de la sorte. « Je me demande si Alyosha est déjà levé. C'est notre dernière journée ensemble après tout… »

À cette pensée, l'humeur de la jeune femme s'assombrit car elle s'était réellement attachée au petit garçon en l'espace de dix jours et devoir se séparer de lui l'ennuyait quelque peu, même si c'était nécessaire. Elle arriva bien vite en bas mais lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la salle à manger, elle ne trouva personne à part Agata qui la salua poliment, un petit sourire s'affichant sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la tenue de Julia.

« Mademoiselle a trouvé son uniforme. », déclara-t-elle, tout en servant son café au soldat qui lui lança un regard étonné avant que le déclic ne se fasse.

« Oui, merci. », répondit Julia en rendant son sourire à Agata. « Je me disais bien que la maîtresse de maison ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis. Mais à ce propos, où est-elle ? Je pensais qu'elle serait déjà levée… »

« Oh, elle l'est déjà mais comme c'est votre dernière journée parmi nous, elle a décidé de préparer un dîner somptueux et elle s'est mise en route ce matin avec quelques un de mes collègues pour acheter les meilleurs produits. », expliqua la bonne d'un air qui laissait entendre qu'une telle débauche de moyens n'était peut-être pas utile, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Julia.

« Je vois… Eh bien, je jugerai de sa réaction plus tard dans ce cas. », conclut la jeune femme avant de commencer à manger.

Mais ce "plus tard" se fit attendre car Natasha Bakov prit son temps pour faire ses emplettes, et une partie de la journée s'était déjà écoulée lorsque la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu du tout Alyosha, ce qu'elle trouva bizarre étant donné qu'il aimait passer son temps dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, soit entre les deux.

« Il serait parti avec elle ? », se dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. « Non, le connaissant il aurait préféré tomber malade plutôt que de… »

C'est alors que la jeune femme comprit que c'était peut-être le cas étant donné que le petit garçon s'était tout de même empiffré de pâtisseries la veille. À présent, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé au soir, mais trop occupée à se souvenir des événements de la Sainte-Olga, elle n'y avait pas pris garde.

« Ça expliquerait son absence… », murmura-t-elle en se rendant d'un pas rapide vers l'office où elle savait qu'elle rencontrerait bien un domestique pour confirmer ses doutes et lui indiquer la chambre de l'enfant, afin qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de son état. Ce fut vite fait et c'est donc quelques instants plus tard et d'un pas rapide qu'elle se dirigea vers la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué pour y entrer avec précaution après avoir frappé délicatement à la porte.

«Alyosha ? », appela-t-elle d'une voix douce en pénétrant dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre.

« Urrgh… Julia ? », fit une petite voix en provenance du lit. La jeune femme s'approcha alors et saisit la main du petit garçon qui l'avait tendue en reconnaissant son amie. « Je suis content de vous voir, vous savez ? »

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil placé à côté du lit de l'enfant. « Ce sont les pâtisseries d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aaah, ne m'en parlez plus, s'il vous plaît, ne m'en parlez plus ! », le supplia le petit garçon en se redressant dans son lit. « J'ai été malade toute la nuit et je ne suis pas encore remis ! Et à cause de ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de notre dernière journée ensemble. »

Julia perçut nettement la tristesse dans la dernière partie de la phrase de l'enfant et resserra son emprise sur la main d'Alyosha qui lui lança alors un regard désolé.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je suis là maintenant, et la journée n'est pas encore finie. », fit Julia en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Au fait… Tu ne remarques rien ? »

« Je devrais ? », demanda le petit garçon, interloqué et en fixant son interlocutrice sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. « Attendez, ouvrez les tentures, j'y verrai peut-être plus clair. »

Et c'est avec un petit sourire que la jeune femme se leva pour aller tirer les tentures. Mais à peine les eut-elle entr'ouvertes qu'elle entendu un cri dans son dos.

« Oooh ! », s'écria Alyosha. « Votre uniforme ! Vous avez mis votre uniforme ! »

Julia lâcha un petit rire et revint s'asseoir aux côtés du petit garçon qui était maintenant tout excité.

« C'est ma grand-tante qui a dû en tirer une tête en vous voyant ce matin. », ricana-t-il en détaillant à présent la jeune femme. « Elle vous a déjà vue ? »

« Non, justement. Elle est sortie et j'ignore quand elle rentrera... », répondit Julia en haussant les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas important, elle viendra ici de toute façon en rentrant donc tu peux être sûr qu'elle finira par se rendre compte que je ne suis pas habillée en petite fille sage. »

« J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction. », répliqua le petit garçon en partant d'un grand éclat de rire mais il s'interrompit en sentant la nausée revenir, ce qui alarma immédiatement Julia.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet alors qu'elle forçait maintenant le petit garçon à se recoucher. « Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, je vais rester près de toi. »

« Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer. », fit Alyosha en reprenant la main de Julia dans la sienne. « Mais dites-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas rappelée de ce qui s'est passé dimanche finalement ? »

En entendant cela, Julia se mit à rougir malgré elle et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Si justement, notre petite expérience a porté ses fruits… », dit-elle de façon sibylline, pesant encore le pour et le contre afin de savoir si elle allait tout expliquer à Alyosha, ignorant encore qu'il était au courant du morceau le plus important. « Mais je n'ai rien de bien précis à raconter, monsieur Kimblee avait raison, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. »

« Ah… D'accord. Mais je suis content que nous ayons résolu le problème. », répondit simplement le petit garçon en souriant franchement. « Oooh, je sais que vous ne dites pas la vérité mais le plus important est que vous vous souveniez, il suffit juste que je vous donne un dernier coup de pouce et tout sera pour le mieux entre vous deux… », pensa-t-il en même temps.

* * *

Pendant que Julia et Alyosha discutaient de tout et de rien en profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble, Kimblee se trouvait toujours en compagnie du général qui donnait ses derniers ordres avant de regagner sa demeure. L'alchimiste saluait cette initiative car la journée avait de nouveau été très longue et il souhaitait par-dessus tout rentrer afin d'éclaircir les choses avec Julia étant donné qu'elle avait refusé de lui parler la veille au soir.

« Finalement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de laisser parler Alyosha. », se dit-il tandis que le général Bakov saluait son état major une dernière fois. « Ça aurait sans doute été plus simple… »

« Ah ! Monsieur Kimblee ! Tout est prêt pour demain, nous pouvons rentrer. », lui lança l'officier supérieur en l'entrainant avec lui vers l'extérieur où les attendait une berline. Ils y prirent place et le chauffeur démarra quelques instants plus tard.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions terminé si tôt. », commenta l'alchimiste sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur.

« C'est normal, ma sœur tient absolument à fêter votre départ et notre victoire de demain… Elle a prévu un grand dîner et m'a donc demandé de vous ramener assez tôt. », expliqua la général en haussant les épaules. « Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était inutile, nous devons tout de même partir à quatre heures et demi demain matin… Sans compter qu'Alyosha est malade donc cela fera une personne en moins. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? », demanda subitement l'écarlate à la mention du petit garçon. « Alyosha est malade ? »

« Oui, une petite indigestion. Il aurait mangé trop de sucreries hier lorsqu'il a accompagné ma sœur chez des amies. », reprit le général d'un ton léger. « Rien de grave en somme. »

« En effet. », répondit simplement Kimblee tandis qu'il affichait une mine fermée. « Ce n'est peut-être pas grave, mais j'aurais préféré être mis au courant plus tôt. », songea l'alchimiste alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du manoir.

L'écarlate s'étonna quelque peu de sa réaction mais en y réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était somme toute normal vu qu'il s'était attaché au petit garçon lors de leur séjour et que s'il poussait son raisonnement jusqu'au bout, il devait reconnaitre qu'il allait lui manquer une fois qu'il serait rentré en Amestris. C'est donc suite à ces constatations qu'il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Alyosha une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés car c'était sans doute la dernière chance qu'il aurait de le voir comme il ne serait probablement pas présent au dîner. Il descendit donc de la berline avec un certain empressement et rentra dans le manoir, à la suite du général, pour ensuite tendre ses effets à une bonne avant de se diriger vers l'escalier et de le gravir.

« Oui… Tout cela va vraiment me manquer. », se dit-il alors qu'il frappait à la porte de la chambre du petit garçon et entra sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il hausa les sourcils de surprise en apercevant Julia qui était toujours aux côtés de l'enfant.

« Miss Morton. », reprit-il après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui et en se dirigeant vers le côté du lit, à l'opposé de Julia. « Vous êtes au chevet du mourant à ce que je vois. »

« Je ne suis pas mourant ! », lança alors le petit garçon en levant son regard vers l'alchimiste, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre. « Juste… pas bien. »

« Pas bien ? Je dirais plutôt que tu es très en forme pour crier comme ça. », répliqua l'écarlate avec un petit sourire. « Ceci dit, ça m'étonne de toi, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas manger trop de sucreries. »

« J'essayais d'ignorer ce qui se disait autour de moi… Alors j'ai reporté mon attention sur autre chose. », expliqua l'enfant avec une mine dépitée.

« Oui, les "bavardages inutiles de vieilles rombières". », répondit Kimblee en lançant un regard de biais à Julia qui se tassa soudain dans son fauteuil. « Mais c'est dommage, tu ne pourras pas profiter du grand dîner que ta tante a préparé… »

« Oui, je sais… », fit le petit garçon d'une mine triste, un sanglot dans la voix. « Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez…Je vais me retrouver tout seul maintenant. »

Julia reprit alors la main du petit garçon dans la sienne mais celui-ci ne s'en contenta pas et se jeta presque dans ses bras, ce qui prit la jeune femme au dépourvu.

« Tu vas aussi nous manquer, tu sais. », lui murmura-t-elle, tout en jetant un regard à Kimblee qui affichait une mine où rien ne transparaissait. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ensuite tourner le dos aux deux autres personnes, mais la jeune femme comprit qu'il était lui aussi touché car la nuit était tombée, il ne pouvait par conséquent rien apercevoir et se placer devant était donc parfaitement inutile. Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon se dégageât de l'étreinte de Julia et alla se réinstaller dans son lit.

« Vous devriez aller vous préparer tous les deux, ma grand-tante doit déjà être en train de se faire belle pour le dîner. », expliqua Alyosha d'un ton léger pour tenter d'alléger l'ambiance qui était soudain devenue très lourde. Cette remarque provoqua une réaction de la part de l'alchimiste qui lâcha un ricanement et se retourna vers Julia.

« À ce propos, Miss Morton, notre hôte a-t-elle déjà eu la chance de vous voir en uniforme ? », lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait après avoir embrassé rapidement Alyosha sur le front.

« Non, malheureusement. Nous n'avons fait que nous croiser aujourd'hui. », lança la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. « Mais je compte bien rester en tenue pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes entre eux, ceux-ci affichant un sourire amusé à l'idée de la tête que risquait de tirer la quinquagénaire à la vue de la jeune femme en uniforme. Mais soudain, Alyosha perdit son sourire et se tourna d'un air sérieux vers Kimblee :

« Rattrapez-la ! Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, rattrapez-la ! »

« Je peux savoir… », commença l'alchimiste avant d'être brutalement interrompu par l'enfant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions ! Ses souvenirs sont revenus, elle sait ce qui s'est passé dimanche soir, rattrapez-la et parlez-en, c'est votre dernière chance avant le dîner et votre départ demain où vous serez occupés à autre chose ! », expliqua le petit garçon rapidement. « Mais dépêchez-vous ! »

Et c'est après un léger instant d'hésitation que Kimblee sortit de la pièce pratiquement en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant le petit garçon tout seul avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« C'est dans la poche ! », s'écria-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller et en partant d'un grand rire.


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 44, THE chapitre sans doute... Mais vous découvrirez vous-même ce que j'ai concocté, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus :p**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews ^_^ Et merci à mon bêta-lecteur pour son travail.**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (petite note: Arakawa va bien pour ceux qui ne seraient pas sûrs).**

**Je ne me sens pas de vous faire un long discours aujourd'hui donc je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre mais avant, ayons une petite pensée pour nos amis Japonais, ça ne les aidera peut-être pas mais bon... Le prochain ? Sans doute le 3 avril mais il est possible que ça soit la dernière fois que j'annonce une date de sortie parce que ça me met une drôle de pression pour être sure que le chapitre arrivera à temps quand même ^_^' Sans compter que la suite s'annonce plus lente à écrire... A bientôt !

* * *

****Chapitre 44**

« Miss Morton ! », s'écria Kimblee tandis qu'il tournait le coin et apercevait Julia qui se trouvait déjà sur le palier inférieur pour rejoindre l'aile des femmes. Elle se retourna en entendant crier son nom et fut surprise de voir l'alchimiste presque dégringoler les quelques escaliers qui les séparaient pour se retrouver face à elle.

« Monsieur Kimblee mais… ? », commença-t-elle avec une mine plus qu'étonnée de voir l'alchimiste si excité tandis que celui-ci l'interrompait brutalement.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé dimanche. », déclara-t-il directement tout en fixant son interlocutrice dans les yeux, afin de jauger sa réaction et surtout s'assurer que le petit garçon ne s'était pas moqué de lui l'instant précédent. Julia ne répondit rien mais fixa un point dans le dos de l'alchimiste, l'esprit vide de toute réplique. Elle sentit soudain son courage se dégonfler et c'est le rouge aux joues qu'elle finit par lui répondre.

« Nooon, pas du tout. », fit-elle en se retournant pour partir mais Kimblee ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Attendez… Julia. », dit l'écarlate d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait jamais employée avec personne. La jeune femme interrompit alors son mouvement et se tourna lentement vers l'alchimiste pour le fixer avec un regard presque embarrassé, tandis que la rougeur s'éternisait sur son visage. « Vous mentez mal… De plus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le fait que je prononce votre prénom vous fasse un tel effet. »

« Moquez-vous… Jonas. », murmura Julia d'un ton moqueur tandis qu'aucun des deux ne se rendaient compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main.

« Évidemment, vous vous souvenez de cela aussi… », répliqua Kimblee d'un ton dépité, tout en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je n'aurais jamais dû vous en parler. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Au moins maintenant, j'ai une arme contre vous… », répondit la jeune femme, prête à rire devant la mine boudeuse de l'alchimiste. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas m'en servir très souvent, j'avoue qu'il ne vous va vraiment pas. »

« Merci, vous êtes trop aimable. », fit l'alchimiste en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Julia, tandis que le sourire lui revenait. « Mais si nous revenions sur ce qui s'est passé quand nous sommes rentrés ici… »

« Si vous voulez mais comment… », demanda-t-elle lentement en un murmure. « Comment savez-vous que je me souviens de tout ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne… »

« Le malade là-haut le sait pourtant, il vient de me le dire. », expliqua l'alchimiste, copiant le ton moqueur qu'elle venait d'employer.

« Mais je ne lui ai pas dit de quoi il s'agissait… Comment… comment peut-il être au courant de tout ! », s'exclama soudain la jeune femme qui ne croyait pas qu'Alyosha eut spontanément parlé de ce détail à l'alchimiste, alors qu'elle lui avait dit que rien de particulier ne s'était déroulé cette nuit-là, en tout cas pas s'il n'en savait pas plus qu'il ne le laissait penser.

« Il nous a vus. », lâcha alors Kimblee en espérant que ça calmerait Julia qui semblait visiblement s'énerver devant le fait que le petit garçon ait gardé le silence.

« Il nous a vus… », répéta machinalement la jeune femme. Elle ferma alors les yeux et soupira afin de tenter de garder son calme mais surtout de ne pas s'enfuir en courant devant l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait à présent : non seulement le petit garçon l'avait vue se conduire comme une idiote à cause de l'alcool mais en plus, lui et Kimblee savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé et ne lui avait rien dit, la laissant se torturer pendant toute la semaine.

« Miss Morton ? », l'appela alors doucement Kimblee qui avait profité du moment d'absence de la jeune femme pour lâcher sa main et se rapprocher d'elle. Ce mouvement suffit à la faire revenir à la réalité et elle reporta son attention sur l'alchimiste qui la fixait toujours avec intensité.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit pendant tout ce temps ? Est-ce que cela vous a amusés avec Alyosha de me voir me démener avec des souvenirs plus que flous ? », lui demanda Julia avec un regard où pouvaient se lire de la déception mais aussi des reproches.

« Hm… Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le genre de choses que l'on annonce comme cela ? », lui répondit Kimblee en reprenant soudain un air sérieux. « Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été quelque peu pris au dépourvu par votre "geste" ? Ne croyez pas que j'ai l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation, au mieux vous ne vous en seriez pas souvenue et j'aurais évité de vous embarrasser inutilement. »

« De m'embarrasser ou de vous embarrasser ? », l'interrogea d'une petite voix la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine que tirait Kimblee à présent. « Ceci dit… Comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre Alyosha de ne pas parler ? »

« Disons que j'ai su me montrer persuasif. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais Julia le fixait maintenant d'un regard dubitatif, si bien qu'il se sentit presque obligé de préciser ses propos. « Très bien… Je l'ai menacé d'aller rapporter un certain secret à sa grand-tante s'il vous racontait ne serait-ce qu'un détail de ce qu'il a vu. »

« Vous l'avez menacé de… ? Vous devriez avoir honte, ce n'est qu'un enfant. », fit la jeune femme d'un air faussement outré. « Même s'il peut être extrêmement bavard, je vous l'accorde. »

Kimblee ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le silence retomba alors entre eux car aucun ne savait vraiment par quoi commencer, l'alchimiste fixant toujours Julia qui trouva soudain que ses chaussures étaient très intéressantes. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, la jeune femme trouva le courage de reprendre la parole :

« Je suis désolée de m'être comportée de la sorte dimanche soir… Je n'étais plus moi-même et je… »

« Vous regrettez donc ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda subitement Kimblee d'un ton sérieux qui fit relever la tête à Julia.

« Oui… Enfin je veux dire, je ne regrette que la façon dont c'est arrivé… », expliqua la jeune femme simplement, en fixant son regard dans celui de l'écarlate alors qu'ils se rapprochaient inconsciemment. « Mais comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez prononcé mon prénom et l'alcool aidant… »

« Vous avez craqué… », compléta l'alchimiste en caressant lentement la joue de Julia tandis que son autre main allait retrouver celle de la jeune femme qui la serra.

« Oui… Disons que ce fut… une drôle d'expérience. », commenta-t-elle en fermant les yeux un court instant. « On ne m'y reprendra plus à boire autant d'alcool fort. »

« Hm… », fit l'alchimiste. « Je dois dire que l'alcool a aussi embué mon esprit donc… que diriez-vous de… retenter l'expérience ? »

Julia ne répondit pas immédiatement car elle fut surprise par la demande plus qu'osée de Kimblee. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas très longtemps et murmura un "Oui" tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Mais tout à coup, la jeune femme posa sa main sur le torse de l'alchimiste pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs ni apprécier, ni comprendre ce geste, ce qu'il lui montra par un regard appuyé.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que nous soyons de nouveau interrompus ? », demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kimblee sur son visage.

« Qui que ce soit, je le tue cette fois. », répondit simplement l'alchimiste avec un sourire peu engageant.

« Je m'en doutais. », répliqua la jeune femme en réduisant l'écart entre son visage et celui de Kimblee et en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui lui tenait toujours la main. L'échange ne dura qu'un bref instant mais directement, l'écarlate reprit possession des lèvres de Julia qui soupira de bien-être et colla son corps à celui de Kimblee qui l'enlaça tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ses épaules, oubliant le monde qui les entourait, leur frustration, leur mission et les dangers qui les attendraient sans doute une fois de retour en Amestris, savourant ce moment tant attendu et qui marquait une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, mais surtout ignorant que deux yeux rieurs les observaient.

* * *

Après que Kimblee fut parti à la poursuite de Julia, Alyosha était resté sagement dans sa chambre, pensant se reposer avant que la bonne ne lui apporte le léger souper auquel il avait droit dans son état. Mais soudain, alors que le sommeil le gagnait, il se redressa d'un bon sur son lit et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un élément essentiel dans toute cette histoire, après avoir envoyé Kimblee rejoindre son amie : sa grand-tante, qui risquait à tout moment d'avoir terminé sa toilette et de redescendre donner ses ordres aux domestiques.

« Si c'est le cas, elle risque de tomber sur eux. », se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Et ça risque de tourner au vinaigre… Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieront d'être interrompus une nouvelle fois. »

Déterminé à empêcher un catastrophe de se produire, l'enfant se leva en tentant d'ignorer les hauts le cœur qui le prenaient, enfila son peignoir et sortit dans le couloir afin d'arrêter sa grand-tante par tous les moyens. Pourtant, il ne se précipita pas car il voulait être sûr de ne pas tomber sur le couple et ainsi les interrompre accidentellement. Une fois arrivé au coin, il passa donc lentement la tête de l'autre côté pour voir s'ils étaient là et surtout où ils en étaient.

« Très bien, ils sont encore en train de parler… », pensa-t-il en reprenant rapidement sa position initiale, à l'abri de leurs regards. « Dommage que je n'entende rien et que je ne puisse rien voir... »

Mais la curiosité de l'enfant fut plus forte et quelques secondes après avoir jeté son premier coup d'œil, il se pencha à nouveau, ignorant la nausée qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il adoptait cette position. Et c'est alors qu'il fut le témoin presque involontaire de l'échange entre Kimblee et Julia. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais dut se retenir de sauter de joie car il savait que cela le grillerait complètement et lui apporterait bien des ennuis. Pourtant, alors qu'il était tout à sa joie, il se figea soudain en entendant un pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celui de sa grand-tante. Il retenta alors un coup d'œil pour voir si les deux tourtereaux l'avaient également entendu arriver.

« Non, bien sûr… », songea-t-il alors que le couple était toujours "occupé". « Bon… Je n'ai pas le choix, j'espère juste qu'ils ne me remarqueront pas… »

Alyosha prit alors une grande inspiration et s'élança vers le palier intermédiaire, dépassa Kimblee et Julia qui ne le virent même pas et remonta rapidement les escaliers vers l'aile des femmes juste à temps pour voir arriver sa grand-tante qui fut surprise de le trouver là.

« Ooh, Alyosha ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être au lit… Viens avec moi, nous allons retourner ensemble à ta chambre. »

Et sans attendre un éventuel signe de tête, la quinquagénaire se remit en route mais alors qu'elle allait dépasser le petit garçon et donc déboucher sur le palier, l'improbable se produisit :

« Je vous interdis d'aller plus loin. »

Cette phrase, prononcée par Alyosha, fit s'arrêter d'un coup Natasha qui regarda autour d'elle en se demandant d'où venait cette voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'était bien son petit neveu qui s'adressait à elle.

« Mais… que… quoi ? », balbutia-t-elle avec étonnement. Elle eut alors un mouvement de recul tant elle était surprise mais au grand dam d'Alyosha, elle recula dans la mauvaise direction et se retrouva sur le palier, en vue du couple qui s'embrassait toujours avec autant de passion. Natasha en eut le souffle coupé et regarda alors son petit-neveu en quête d'un peu d'aide mais il la fixa avec un regard où elle pouvait lire de la détermination mais aussi un autre sentiment qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

« Ne pensez même pas les interrompre. », reprit le petit garçon d'un ton ferme. « Vous vous êtes déjà assez mêlée de leurs affaires. »

« Mais… Mais… Tu parles… Depuis quand ? », articula Natasha avec difficulté.

« Ce n'est pas le problème ici, même si vous avez le droit de savoir que j'ai décidé de ne pas vous adresser la parole parce que vous n'en valez pas la peine à mes yeux. », expliqua l'enfant, toujours sur le même ton.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! », répéta la femme d'âge mûr, plus que choquée par les propos de l'enfant, même si elle ne savait pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus : le fait que son petit neveu parle ou le fait qu'il était sur le point de lui dire ses quatre vérités. « Comment… oses-tu… ? »

« J'ose, c'est tout. », renchérit Alyosha avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Kimblee. « Maintenant pour en revenir à eux deux, vous avez déjà fait assez de mal comme cela. Donc vous allez bien gentiment les laisser en paix à présent. »

« Mais c'est indécent ! », s'exclama la quinquagénaire qui retrouvait peu à peu sa verve. « Ils ne sont pas mariés ou fiancés, je ne peux pas permettre cela. »

« En voilà assez ! », lui répondit Alyosha que la colère gagnait. « Julia n'est pas votre fille, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de sa vie privée. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils sont tous les deux arrivés ici en qualité d'invités de notre pays ? C'est vous qui êtes indécente en tentant constamment de diriger leur façon d'agir. »

« Mais la coutume… », commença Natasha qui fut de nouveau interrompue par le petit garçon.

« La coutume est dépassée… Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous soyez une vieille fille quand toutes vos amies ou presque sont mariées ? », l'interrogea le petit garçon, sans plus prendre la peine de la ménager.

« Quoi ! », murmura la quinquagénaire avec horreur.

« Parfaitement ! », renchérit Alyosha en se rapprochant de sa grand tante qui opéra un nouveau mouvement de recul vers le palier. « Si vous êtes toute seule, c'est parce que vous êtes coincée et que, pour vous, seuls les coutumes et les principes comptent. Mais si vous avez décidé de les suivre à la lettre, vous n'avez par contre pas le droit de les imposer à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors laissez-les tranquille ! »

Natasha se tourna alors vers le couple qui se trouvait toujours sur le palier intermédiaire : ils s'étaient séparés avant de reporter leur attention vers les éclats de voix non loin d'eux. Ils fixaient maintenant Natasha et son petit neveu avec un intérêt non dissimulé tandis que Kimblee la regardait avec une mine peu engageante, la même qu'il affichait lorsqu'il allait activer son alchimie à l'aide de sa pierre philosophale. Cela suffit pour que la quinquagénaire retrouve son énergie et se redresse, toute drapée dans sa dignité blessée.

« Roooh ! », fit-elle en regardant une dernière fois son petit neveu qui lui souriait maintenant innocemment, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle descendit rapidement les quelques escaliers qui la séparaient de Kimblee et Julia. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme portait son uniforme et en fut encore plus choquée. « Roooh ! »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle leur dit et sans prendre la peine de les regarder plus longtemps, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et disparut quelques instants plus tard dans un claquement de porte assourdissant, ne laissant derrière elle que deux mines étonnées et le silence qui fut soudain rompu par le rire d'Alyosha qui vint s'asseoir sur les escaliers menant à l'aile des femmes.

« Aaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! », s'exclama le petit garçon qui fut soudain pris de nausées et fit la grimace. « Par contre, j'irais bien me recoucher à présent. »

« Tu te rends compte que ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer à présent ? », lui demanda soudain Kimblee en se rapprochant de lui.

« Oui… Mais ça en valait la peine. », répondit le petit garçon en regardant tour à tour Kimblee et Julia qui se mit à rougir. « Au moins cette fois, vous n'avez pas été interrompus. »

« Non, c'est vrai… », répliqua Kimblee en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alyosha qui lâcha un petit rire. « Et nous aurons au moins eu droit à du spectacle. »

« Elle vous laissera tranquille à présent, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle ne vous ennuiera plus pour votre dernière soirée ici. », conclut le petit garçon en affichant un grand sourire.

« Oui… », fit Julia en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Merci. »

« Bon maintenant que tout est réglé… L'un de vous deux pourrait-il me ramener à ma chambre ? », demanda Alyosha de façon espiègle tandis que le couple se regardait pour savoir s'ils allaient accéder à la requête de l'enfant. « Je suis fatigué et je n'ai plus envie de marcher. »

* * *

_La neige tombait, balayée par un vent glacial qui s'engouffrait partout où il pouvait, gelant et congelant tout ce qui n'était pas à l'abri quelque part. Elle avançait toujours, tentant de garder son équilibre malgré les bourrasques qui l'empêchaient de voir clairement devant elle mais aussi de distinguer les alentours. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait avancer, encore et encore, toujours tout droit car c'était le seul chemin possible. Mais c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule._

_« Ce n'est pas normal. », se dit-elle alors. « Où est Solf ? Nous étions encore ensemble il y a quelques minutes, avant que la tempête ne se lève. »_

_Elle tenta alors de chercher du regard une silhouette blanche mais comment la distinguer dans un paysage où la couleur dominante était synonyme de néant, de vide. Il faudrait attendre que la tempête se calme, mais combien de temps ? Et surtout, où se trouverait-elle à ce moment-là car elle risquait bien de dévier de sa trajectoire à ce rythme ? Devait-elle continuer ou bien rester là, au risque de mourir de froid, enterrée sous la neige qui continuait de tomber ?_

_« Aaah ! Mais que cette maudite tempête s'arrête ! », cria-t-elle alors de toutes ses forces, tentant de faire passer sa voix au-dessus du vent. Mais alors qu'elle allait de nouveau crier, le silence se fit, la neige cessa de tomber, le ciel se dégagea : c'était fini._

_Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et constata que pendant tout ce temps, elle n'était pas restée seule : de nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol, en grande partie recouverts par la neige mais elle en reconnu immédiatement l'origine à la vue des uniformes qu'ils portaient : des soldats de Drachma, accompagnés par ce qui devait avoir été leur matériel : camions, fusils, canons… Tout était là, éparpillé pêle-mêle, tandis que le blanc immaculé empêchait le rouge sanguin de ressortir et de marquer l'endroit d'une trace indélébile._

_« Quelle horreur ! », murmura-t-elle. « N'y a-t-il donc aucun survivant ? Avons-nous donc réussi notre mission à ce prix ? »_

_Soudain, un bruit derrière elle se fit entendre, elle se retourna vivement, saisissant déjà son arme lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite fille qui la fixait d'un regard vide, tenant ce qui ressemblait à un ours en peluche dans sa main gauche. Elle devait avoir environ neuf ans et malgré le froid ambiant, elle portait une robe légère._

_« Mais que fais-tu ici ? », demanda l'adulte. « C'est dangereux, comment es-tu arrivée là ? »_

_L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et articula quelque chose. Pourtant aucun son ne sortit tandis qu'elle semblait continuer à parler pour expliquer sa présence en ces lieux._

_« Quoi ! », lui demanda alors l'autre. « Que dis-tu ? Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien. »_

_De nouveau, l'enfant articula des paroles mais aucun son ne sortit. L'autre décida alors de se rapprocher de l'enfant mais rien n'y fit, elle n'entendait toujours rien. L'adulte allait de nouveau s'approcher lorsque la petite fille leva le bras droit et désigna quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière l'autre personne._

_« Derrière moi ? », dit-elle avant de se retourner mais…_

Julia se réveilla alors en sursaut dans son lit, une drôle d'impression au creux du ventre, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la signification d'un tel rêve. Elle s'assit alors et après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet, constata qu'il était déjà 3h45. Le réveil allait bientôt sonner pour qu'elle commence à se préparer au départ, aussi décida-t-elle de l'arrêter et de se lever. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de chasser le souvenir de son rêve mais rien n'y faisait car si elle ne s'était pas reconnue au moment où elle se trouvait encore dans ce monde chimérique, à présent il était plus qu'évident que la petite fille n'était en fait qu'elle-même lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans, ce qui la perturbait grandement.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? », murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. « Et surtout qu'est-ce qui se trouvait derrière moi et que je devais absolument voir ? »

Julia secoua la tête et décida de ne pas trop s'inquiéter de cela pour l'instant étant donné que le grand moment était arrivé : ils allaient faire face à Briggs et surtout elle allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

« Enfin si nous survivons à la meilleure défense d'Amestris. », se dit-elle en lâchant un ricanement. « Nous allons voir si nous sommes chanceux tous les deux ou pas… »

Elle termina sa toilette et s'habilla chaudement, n'oubliant pas de récupérer son arme de service. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et sortit de sa chambre, sans se retourner. C'en était fini de leur séjour à Drachma, un retour à la réalité s'imposait désormais.


	45. Chapter 45

**Surpriiiiiise ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 45 est là avec un jour d'avance et ce n'est pas non plus un poisson d'avril à retardement (je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point). En fait, approchez un peu que je vous explique: d'abord, ça commençait à faire long, même pour moi; ensuite, j'ai miraculeusement réussi à écrire un peu la suite dernièrement donc je suis plutôt contente; puis je risque d'être occupée demain toute la journée donc vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant je ne sais pas quelle heure; et enfin, ça commençait à faire long :p Donc voilà déjà le chapitre, même s'il ne me plait qu'à moitié, un comble ^_^'**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis bien contente que ce chapitre en particulier vous ait plu. Au fait, comme vous l'aurez compris, on arrive bientôt à la fin de l'arc Drachma. Ca va me manquer -_- Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour son travail et ses conseils.**

**Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme j'ai avancé la suite, je peux me permettre d'annoncer une date pour le prochain (ben oui, je n'étais pas certaine de garder ce système vu que j'avais du mal à écrire). Donc ça sera pour le 18 avril. A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

« La tempête fait toujours rage… », pensa Meyer alors qu'il tentait d'apercevoir le paysage depuis la fenêtre du véhicule qui le ramenait lui et le commandant Miles à la forteresse de Briggs. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que l'explosion s'était produite dans la mine de Baskool et durant tout ce temps, le jeune homme avait insisté pour participer aux opérations de recherche étant donné qu'il tenait absolument à retrouver Julia qu'il pensait coincée sous les décombres. De nombreux soldats, dont l'homme à présent assis à ses côtés, avaient bien tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'après autant de temps, les chances de retrouver sa collègue en vie étaient extrêmement minces mais il refusait de perdre espoir, même si ça devenait dur. « Comme le jour où… »

Mais Meyer suspendit là sa pensée, refusant toujours de nommer l'innommable et ainsi laisser place à des émotions plus noires encore que celles qu'il éprouvait déjà. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son amie et d'avoir laissé échapper Kimblee car il en était persuadé : si Julia Morton avait perdu la vie, c'était à cause de l'alchimiste écarlate qui, lui, devait avoir survécu.

« Il a eu de la chance, c'est certain. », songea-t-il avec dégoût. « Mais je sais que la chance finira par tourner et que j'arriverai à lui faire payer ce qui s'est passé, y compris la perte d'Edward Elric. »

« Vous êtes sûr de faire le poids face à Kimblee ? », demanda soudain une voix au ton sérieux à ses côtés.

« Hein ? Quoi ? », répondit bêtement Meyer en sursautant comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Miles prenne la parole et surtout parvienne à suivre le cours de ses pensées. « Pardon, monsieur… Comment savez-vous que… ? »

« La mine que vous tiriez était assez éloquente. », expliqua l'officier avec un petit sourire. « Je ne lis pas encore dans les pensées mais c'était évident qu'il n'y avait que lui pour vous mettre dans un tel état. »

« Je vois… », fit simplement le soldat en baissant les yeux mais en affichant une mine déterminée. « Je ne sais pas si je fais le poids, mais je refuse qu'il s'en sorte comme ça après les événements de la semaine passée… Ça peut vous paraitre incroyable mais je sens qu'il est encore en vie alors que… »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper autant de lui. », répondit Miles en regardant droit devant lui. « S'il est en vie, il doit déjà vous avoir oublié et tenter de vous venger ne nous apporterait rien à part gaspiller votre énergie et peut-être même perdre la vie. »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. », renchérit Meyer d'un ton dur. « Je n'arriverai pas à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et à le laisser vivre sa vie ! »

« Alors conduisez-vous intelligemment, n'éparpillez pas vos forces et attendez… », continua Miles sur le même ton. « Le jour viendra où vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de le croiser à nouveau. Même si je ne peux vous conseiller que d'abandonner toute idée de vengeance, sans compter que… »

« Oui ? », fit le jeune homme, invitant par là son supérieur à poursuivre son développement.

« Vous n'êtes pas objectif dans toute cette affaire. », expliqua Miles. « Et vous n'avez pas voulu envisager la possibilité qu'elle puisse être en vie et à ses côtés, même après que nous en ayons parlé. »

« Elle ne nous trahirait pas ! », s'exclama alors Meyer, oubliant complètement à qui il s'adressait au vu du ton employé, mais l'officier resta impassible. « C'est vrai, elle a éprouvé une sorte de… fascination pour Kimblee mais comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est revenue à elle à temps et à cause de ça… »

« Peut-être mais savez-vous réellement ce qui s'est passé en bas il y a dix jours ? Non. Et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé leurs corps non plus... », reprit Miles après un silence. « Ne perdez pas ça de vue si jamais vous croisez l'alchimiste écarlate à nouveau. Vous pourriez être surpris. »

Mais Meyer n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils arrivaient en vue de la forteresse. Pourtant, et alors que le véhicule ralentissait pour s'arrêter en face de la porte principale, le jeune homme refusait d'admettre que le commandant Miles puisse avoir raison et que Julia ait subitement changé d'avis une nouvelle fois pour se joindre à Kimblee, oubliant complètement les crimes que l'alchimiste avait commis et commettrait sûrement encore.

« Et puis quoi encore ? », songea-t-il avec colère. « Tant qu'on y est, elle est en ce moment à Central en train de prendre le thé avec les homonculus, se fichant pas mal du sort du pays. »

Meyer refusait de l'admettre car bien qu'ils ne fussent pas intimes, il connaissait assez Julia pour savoir qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules et qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais manipuler par quelqu'un, surtout l'alchimiste écarlate. Mais soudain, un doute s'insinua dans le raisonnement que le jeune homme pensait jusque-là être sans faille : elle avait la tête sur les épaules mais que se passerait-il si jamais elle avait éprouvé plus que de la fascination à l'égard de Kimblee et que ces sentiments avaient repris le dessus au moment de faire face au criminel ?

« Non, non… Il ne faut pas pousser non plus… », se dit-il en secouant la tête, attirant par là l'attention des quelques soldats qu'il croisait dans l'entrée, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait ennuyer comme cela leur nouveau collègue.

En effet, le point positif dans l'affaire était qu'il se trouvait être le dernier soldat venu de Central avec Kimblee à encore être en vie ou, en tout cas, à ne pas être porté disparu. Et de fait, il s'était fondu dans la masse des militaires attachés à la base, si bien qu'il en avait été oublié par les nouveaux officiers venus de la capitale et qu'il était presque considéré par ses collègues comme l'un des leurs, comme s'il servait là-bas depuis des mois. Meyer s'en était senti flatté car il avait compris à la masse compacte qu'ils formaient tous qu'il n'était pas évident de s'y insérer et encore plus quand on était arrivé en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Kimblee ou le général Raven. Mais les événements de Baskool et l'incident de la mine avait suffi à faire comprendre aux soldats de Briggs que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de confiance et depuis, il semblait bien que ce qui pouvait le toucher, toucherait aussi ses collègues et inversement.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir attendre de le croiser à nouveau et lui demander des explications. », songea Meyer en soupirant.

« Vous avez pris votre décision ? », l'interrompit Miles alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur situé au fond du hangar afin de gagner les étages supérieurs.

« Oui, j'attendrai de le revoir et ce jour-là, il sera obligé de me fournir une explication sur ce qui s'est déroulé dans la mine. », expliqua le soldat d'un ton déterminé. « En attendant… Je suppose que j'aurai fort à faire si la lutte contre ces homonculus s'engage. Vous pourrez compter sur mon soutien. »

L'officier ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête, ses lunettes fumées empêchant Meyer d'apercevoir la satisfaction qui se lisait à présent dans son regard étant donné qu'il savait que cette lutte serait serrée et que même une jeune recrue tel que le soldat à côté de lui pourrait faire la différence. Pourtant, Miles regrettait l'absence de Julia Morton car il avait pu voir au travers de son attitude qu'elle avait du potentiel, il espérait donc à présent qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, dans l'éventualité où elle était encore en vie. Dans le cas contraire, il s'agirait encore d'une perte irremplaçable pour l'armée et surtout pour la "défense" du pays et de ses habitants.

« Très bien. », lança Miles tandis que l'ascenseur arrivait à l'étage des bureaux. « Je vous laisse ici. Allez manger quelque chose et prendre un peu de repos. Vous en avez besoin. »

« Mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir vous accompagner faire le rapport aux officier de… », commença Meyer en s'avançant pour lui aussi sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Non. Cela va faire dix jours que vous vous démenez pour retrouver les disparus, et cela presque jour et nuit. », expliqua Miles avec un léger sourire. « À ce rythme, vous ne tiendrez plus très longtemps. »

« Mais… Et si jamais ils ordonnent la fin des recherches ? Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour les convaincre de les poursuivre. », continua le jeune homme soudain horrifié à l'idée de laisser le corps de Julia dans cette mine glaciale.

« C'est une éventualité qu'il ne faut pas négliger. », fit Miles d'un ton neutre. « N'oubliez pas que nous défendons avant tout la frontière Nord et que nous ne pouvons pas mobiliser en permanence et pendant une période indéfinie des équipes pour fouiller une mine désaffectée quand une alerte pourrait se produire ici à tout moment. »

« Je comprends… », répondit Meyer, abattu mais se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité plus tôt.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ils n'ont pas encore donné cet ordre. Je saurai défendre notre position car après tout, nous avons officiellement perdu deux alchimistes d'État. », répliqua Miles en sortant de l'ascenseur. « Allez vous reposer, je vous tiendrai au courant du moindre changement. »

« Merci, monsieur. », dit Meyer dans un faible sourire, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas abandonner les recherches, pas encore même s'il savait au fond de lui que le froid et les décombres ne permettraient pas à quelqu'un de survivre bien longtemps. Et il était insensé de vouloir à tout prix retrouver les dépouilles des disparus quand les vivants allaient avoir besoin d'eux pour défendre le pays. « Merde ! »

* * *

_« Eh bien quoi, Meyer ? », lui lança Julia avec un grand sourire. « Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? »_

_« Mais… Mais… », balbutia la jeune homme, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui tant il était estomaqué d'apprendre que pendant tout ce temps, elle était en fait restée en vie et qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Ce qu'elle fait là ? », répéta soudain une voix qui sortit de l'ombre. Le silence se fit et Meyer eut alors la désagréable surprise de voir apparaitre Kimblee qui vint se poster à côté de la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre homme. « Mais elle me seconde, tout simplement. »_

_« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? », s'exclama Meyer qui se saisit immédiatement de son arme et la pointa sur l'alchimiste. Cependant, il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'il vit Julia reproduire le même mouvement à la différence prêt qu'elle dirigeait son arme vers lui et non pas vers l'homme à ses côtés. « Merde, Morton ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! C'est lui l'ennemi ! »_

_« Pour toi peut-être. Mais à mes yeux, tu représentes le danger. », expliqua calmement la jeune femme, sans baisser son pistolet toujours pointé sur la tête de son ex-collègue._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as reçu un coup de trop sur la tête ou quoi ? », lui demanda fébrilement le jeune homme qui espérait pouvoir la raisonner sans devoir faire usage de son arme. « Il est du côté de homonculus, comment tu peux le suivre ? »_

_« J'ai fait mon choix et ça ne regarde que moi… Mais je vois que tu as aussi fait le tien. », continua la jeune femme qui s'éloigna de Kimblee pour se rapprocher de Meyer qui recula instinctivement. « Je n'ai donc pas d'autre alternative que de… »_

_« Que de quoi ? Tu vas me tuer peut-être ? », s'écria Meyer en s'arrêtant. « Je ne vais pas me gêner non plus pour t'abattre si tu tentes de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui en fait. »_

_« Tant mieux… Cela veut dire que nous étions faits pour nous entendre dans ce cas. », répliqua la jeune femme, toujours sur le même ton._

_C'est alors qu'un claquement de mains attira l'attention de Meyer qui se tourna instinctivement vers Kimblee et oublia un instant la menace que représentait le soldat en face de lui. Ce fut son erreur car tandis qu'il pointait son arme vers l'alchimiste, il laissa une ouverture à son adversaire qui n'hésita pas une seconde. Une détonation retentit alors. Un corps tomba, celui de Meyer. Julia s'approcha alors de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort tandis que l'écarlate tournait déjà les talons, en quête d'autres victimes. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il vivait toujours et que son agonie serait longue si elle ne l'achevait pas._

_« C'est dommage, Meyer. », lui dit-elle avec un regard froid qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu alors qu'il commençait déjà à cracher du sang. « Si tu avais fait le bon choix, je n'aurais pas dû en arriver là. »_

_« Merde ! », pensa alors le soldat à terre, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste alors que la jeune femme pointait une nouvelle fois son arme vers lui. « Meeeerde ! »_

Meyer fit un bon dans son lit et regarda autour de lui pour rapidement constater que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Il tenta alors de calmer sa respiration et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se torturer bien longtemps à propos du contenu de son cauchemar étant donné qu'un bruit assourdissant attira son attention : l'alarme de la forteresse, signalant qu'un danger imminent menaçait l'installation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? », maugréa-t-il alors qu'il se mettait debout mais il dut s'arrêter et se rasseoir sur son lit car son corps, secoué par les images encore vivaces de Julia s'en prenant à lui, refusait de lui répondre. Il fut soudain heureux de se trouver seul dans le dortoir, ce qui lui permettait d'échapper aux questions et aux regards interrogateurs « Ce n'est pas le moment de se sentir mal… »

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de reprendre son calme mais ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il y parvint tandis que la sirène d'alerte faisait toujours entendre son cri strident. Il se leva alors, revêtit le reste de son uniforme qu'il avait retiré pour dormir un peu et se dirigea vers la sortie où il croisa nombre de soldats en pleine effervescence.

« Meyer ! », s'écria soudain une voix non loin de lui. « Dépêche-toi de venir nous donner un coup de main, Drachma nous attaque par le Nord ! »

« Drachma ! Par le Nord en plus ! », s'exclama le soldat en rejoignant son collègue qui le mena directement à la plate-forme supérieure. « Ils sont devenus fous ou quoi ? Ils doivent bien savoir que cette forteresse est imprenable ! »

« Oui, c'est à se demander quelle mouche les a piqués. », continua le soldat de Briggs tandis qu'ils débouchaient dehors où le blizzard soufflait à nouveau avec autant d'intensité. « Mais c'est une bonne occasion pour toi de voir la défense de Briggs en action. Tiens-toi là, tu vas nous aider à recharger les canons, tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes instructions. »

« D'accord ! », cria Meyer, en tentant de couvrir le vent qui soufflait et le bruit des canons déjà en pleine action, afin que son collègue puisse l'entendre.

Et pendant ce qui sembla alors une éternité à la jeune recrue, les échanges de tirs et les ordres criés par les officiers fut tout ce qu'on entendit. Plus tard, Meyer apprendrait que la "bataille" n'avait en fait duré qu'une petite demi-heure grâce à la fabuleuse puissance de feu de la forteresse mais sur le moment, cela lui sembla durer des heures. Il aidait ses collègues du mieux qu'il pouvait, dégageant les cartouches d'obus vides et en apportant de nouvelles, rechargeant les canons en un flux continu. Il crut même percevoir par moment les cris de détresse des soldats de Drachma mais il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination et du vent qui soufflait étant donné que la distance était beaucoup trop grande pour qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs fois aussi, il crut qu'un obus ennemi allait les atteindre mais ce ne fut jamais le cas, les tirs étant soit mal dirigés, soit mal calibrés car ils n'atteignaient leur cible qu'avec difficulté.

« Cessez le feu ! », ordonna soudain une voix, ordre qui fut relayé par les différents sous-officiers, si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants, le silence se fit au sommet de la forteresse mais également aux alentours car durant la bataille, le vent s'était calmé, ne laissant à présent qu'un paysage de désolation en contrebas de l'édifice. Meyer se perdit dans sa contemplation d'un air presque effrayé car pour lui, il s'agissait de sa première rencontre avec un ennemi. Au bout d'un moment, un ricanement se fit entendre à ses côtés, ce qui attira son attention.

« Ils viennent constater notre victoire après être restés bien au chaud et à l'abri en bas… », expliqua un soldat de Briggs à voix basse tandis que Meyer voyait arriver les officiers venus de Central pour remplacer le général Armstrong. Ils se mirent à discuter avec le commandant Miles tout en observant le champ de bataille un peu plus loin, ce que se remit à faire Meyer.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont vaincus ? », demanda-t-il à son collègue d'un ton inquiet.

« Eh bien, nous avons déjà eu à faire à eux mais jamais ils n'ont été si nombreux. », commença à expliquer le soldat de Briggs. « Mais cette fois, nous avons mis le paquet donc ils ne se relèveront pas de si tôt. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire : et si jamais ils reviennent à l'attaque ? », continua Meyer.

« C'est peu probable. », répliqua le militaire de la forteresse en se tenant le menton comme s'il réfléchissait. « À en juger par leur nombre et par les informations que nous ont fournies nos espions, ils ont dû vider la base de l'autre côté de la frontière. Donc s'il doit y avoir un second assaut, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite… S'il y en a un. »

« Je vois… », répondit le jeune homme quand soudain, une explosion se fit entendre sur le champ de bataille, provoquant une avalanche qui recouvrit en grande partie le lieu du massacre.

« Oh oh ! », s'exclama le collègue de Meyer. « Avec ça, ils auront leur compte ! »

« Mais nous n'avons pas tiré pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu… ? », commença Meyer mais il fut interrompu par un autre soldat :

« C'est sûrement un obus qui n'avait pas explosé pendant la bataille. Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça et vient plutôt nous donner un coup de main pour nettoyer tout ça. »

« Oui ! », répliqua le jeune homme. « Nous avons des blessés ? »

« Juste un léger, c'est une bonne chose. Pas une goute de sang n'a coulé… De notre côté en tout cas. », expliqua un soldat.

« De notre côté… », répéta bêtement Meyer en se mettant à fixer un point droit devant lui. « De notre côté… »

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui avait poussé Drachma à attaquer la forteresse tout d'un coup : il fallait compléter le cercle tel que le docteur Marcoh le leur avait expliqué rapidement la semaine précédente et pour cela, le sang devait couler, tout comme il avait coulé à Ishbal sept ans auparavant et comme il devait couler actuellement dans d'autres endroits du pays s'il en croyait les nouvelles. Tout était clair dans son esprit mais ce qui le frappa encore plus fut que le hasard serait trop beau pour être vrai : quelqu'un devait avoir poussé le général ennemi à attaquer à ce moment précis et avec si peu de préparation au vu du résultat de la bataille. Et pour Meyer, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne : Kimblee.

« Oui, il est le seul qui puisse rapidement accomplir cette "mission" vu qu'il se trouvait déjà dans la région. », songea le jeune homme en se tournant vers le champ de bataille une nouvelle fois. « Qui sait s'il n'a pas reçu des ordres dont nous ne savons rien. Et puis cette explosion à l'instant… »

Meyer serra alors les dents car celui qu'il désignait maintenant comme l'homme à abattre se trouvait peut-être à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il tourna alors son regard vers le commandant Miles et se rappela sa promesse de ne pas se précipiter et d'attendre le bon moment. Le jeune homme soupira alors et regarda une dernière fois ce qui représentait maintenant un sceau ensanglanté.

« Ce qui est fait est fait… Mais en attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir si elle est là-bas en face, elle aussi. », se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Et si c'est le cas, être sûr qu'elle a survécu cette fois… »


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de la suite et un chapitre un tout petit peu plus court que les précédents mais c'est promis, je me rattraperai avec le suivant ;) Rien de spécial à déclarer sauf que si vous trouvez que je suis un peu OOC avec Julia, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un massacre ^_^'**

**Merci pour les quelques reviews, je les attends toujours avec autant d'impatience et elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^_^ Et un grand merci à mon bêta-lecteur pour son travail malgré ses autres occupations :D**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les quelques phrases de dialogue au début du chapitre qui appartiennent au traducteur de Kurokawa.**

**Voilà, je vous quitte déjà mais je suis un tout petit peu pressée aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve au 3 mai pour le chapitre 47, mon bêta-lecteur est en révision/examen jusque là donc je ne veux pas lui imposer de gérer ma fic en plus pendant ce temps ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

Tandis que le silence retombait sur la plaine située devant le fort imprenable de Briggs et que les officiers de Central venaient voir de leurs propres yeux le résultat de la bataille, en bas, beaucoup plus bas, un homme était lui forcé de constater que son plan d'attaque, préparé avec minutie par son état-major, l'avait mené à l'échec le plus total. Estomaqué par la vitesse à laquelle ses troupes avaient été balayées, le général Bakov n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe mais il n'était pas le seul : un peu plus loin se tenait Julia qui ressentait un malaise grandissant devant le massacre auquel elle avait assisté et dont elle était indirectement responsable.

« Il ne reste rien. », songea-t-elle, toujours debout mais incapable de bouger. « Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite et que le combat serait déséquilibré à ce point... »

Elle ferma les yeux un moment car les images des soldats se faisant tuer lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser tomber là où elle était et à pleurer pour eux, malgré le fait qu'ils fussent ennemis. C'était sa première vraie bataille mais rien dans la formation qu'elle avait reçue à l'académie ne l'avait préparée à ce spectacle : cris de terreur, corps déchiquetés, soldats s'enfuyant pour tenter de sauver leur peau devant un ennemi manifestement trop puissant…. Cela revenait en boucle et lui donnait à présent la nausée.

« Ce sont des soldats, ils ont accepté de se battre après tout… Ce sont des soldats. », se répéta Julia, toujours les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. « C'était notre mission : marquer Briggs d'un sceau ensanglanté. »

Mais tout à coup, elle releva vivement la tête et rouvrit les yeux devant ce qu'elle venait de penser.

« Notre mission… Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordres directs mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher non plus. », se dit-elle avec amertume. « Ennemis ou pas, je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher... »

La jeune femme fut alors interrompue dans ses pensées par un claquement de mains répétitif. Elle chercha du regard la seule personne qui put en être responsable : Kimblee. Elle le trouva assis non loin d'elle, sur ce qui semblait être le reste d'un canon, applaudissant le général pour son annihilation. Elle se demanda alors s'il avait perdu l'esprit ou si c'était elle qui n'avait plus toute sa tête de ne pas partager la joie de l'alchimiste.

« Quand même, j'espérais que vous résisteriez plus longtemps. », déclara ensuite l'écarlate d'un air satisfait.

« Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu ensemble ! », s'écria le général Bakov qui s'était rapproché de Kimblee dans l'intervalle.

« Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que leur puissance de feu soit si importante. », continua l'alchimiste d'un air dépité.

« Menteur ! », songea alors Julia en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis certaine qu'il l'avait compris lorsqu'il a visité la forteresse avec le commandant Miles. »

« Nous nous étions assurés du soutien de haut gradés d'Amestris qui nous avaient promis de ne pas riposter en cas d'attaque. », expliqua ensuite l'officier de Drachma, visiblement encore secoué par les événements. « Mais ça n'a eu aucune incidence sur les défenses de ce maudit fort. »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? », se dit immédiatement la jeune femme qui assistait toujours à l'échange entre les deux hommes alors que ceux-ci semblaient avoir oublié sa présence. « Mais à présent, c'est clair : je ne dois plus faire confiance à aucun haut gradé de Central. »

« Et voilà le résultat, un véritable carnage ! », conclut le général Bakov après un silence et en désignant le champ de bataille d'un geste circulaire, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez Julia.

« Pas besoin de vous mettre en colère pour si peu. », répliqua Kimblee, toujours avec l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui vient de remplir sa mission avec succès.

« Quoi ! », répondit immédiatement l'officier tandis que Julia se posait la même question, un peu déstabilisée par l'attitude de l'alchimiste mais également trop perturbée pour tenter de la comprendre.

« Vous devriez vous réjouir, malgré l'intensité des combats, nous n'avons pas été blessés, ni vous, ni moi. », expliqua Kimblee tandis que Julia se rendait compte en écoutant ses paroles qu'il avait en partie raison et qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été blessée.

« C'est un coup de chance mais ça veut dire que je vais sans doute pouvoir rentrer chez moi finalement. », pensa la jeune femme, ignorant complètement la suite du discours de l'alchimiste comme elle était trop occupée à vérifier qu'elle était effectivement indemne. « Tout va bien, je suis en un seul morceau après… »

Mais une explosion non loin d'elle la fit reculer et interrompit immédiatement sa réflexion. Elle jeta alors un regard vers la forteresse et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Une fois que les brumes de neige soulevées par la détonation se furent dissipées, elle constata alors que le général Bakov manquait à l'appel et qu'il avait été soufflé par la déflagration. Julia fixa donc le cratère avec horreur, tournant ensuite son regard vers l'alchimiste qui maugréait à propos du fait qu'il détestait être interrompu. Elle le fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention vers le cratère, allant de l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire exactement. Finalement, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire.

« Miss Morton ? », fit une voix juste à côté d'elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son attention ainsi que celle de Kimblee fut attirée par des soldats drachmiens qui venaient assurer le retrait des militaires encore en vie dans de bonnes conditions de sécurité. Ils furent donc immédiatement entourés d'ennemis qui les tenaient en joue, Julia restant impassible et Kimblee n'affichant aucune émotion non plus.

« Miss Morton. », dit-il tandis qu'un soldat le sommait de se taire, ordre qu'il ignora complètement. La jeune femme releva la tête vers l'alchimiste, attendant de voir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. « Surtout ne bougez pas. »

« Hein ? », murmura-t-elle, ne voyant absolument pas pourquoi elle ne devait esquisser aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Kimblee. Elle vit ensuite la pierre philosophale faire son apparition et comprit ce que son compagnon avait en tête. La jeune femme se mit alors en boule, juste avant de percevoir une puissante déflagration à ses côtés, si forte qu'elle crut un instant que la terre allait se soulever avant de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir, le tout accompagné par des cris abominables. Cela la força à fermer les yeux et à tenter d'en faire abstraction en se bouchant les oreilles du mieux qu'elle le put.

Puis le silence revint à nouveau mais ne fut que de courte durée étant donné qu'un autre vrombissement se fit soudain entendre. Julia releva alors la tête pour constater qu'une avalanche s'était déclenchée non loin d'eux et risquait de les ensevelir vivant. Immédiatement, elle se releva et c'est suivie de Kimblee qui avait lui aussi compris l'imminence du danger qu'elle se mit à courir afin d'échapper à la vague mortelle qui les rattrapa pourtant en un rien de temps.

* * *

« Kof Kof… Kof Kof ! », fit Julia en se dégageant de la neige qui l'entourait avec des gestes vifs, ayant l'impression d'avoir été enterrée vivante. Elle parvint enfin à se dégager au prix de multiples efforts et tentait à présent de reprendre son souffle mais aussi son calme car cela faisait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Soudain, elle vit une ombre apparaitre à ses côtés et essaya d'atteindre son arme de service au cas où il s'agirait d'un ennemi mais suspendit son geste en reconnaissant Kimblee qui tenait de la rejoindre à grandes enjambées dans la neige fraiche.

« Eh bien, Miss Morton. », lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. « Voilà une façon parfaite de terminer notre mission ! »

Julia le fixa alors avec un visage neutre, se demandant soudain si l'homme debout à ses côtés se rendait bien compte qu'ils auraient pu mourir dans cette avalanche qu'il avait lui-même déclenchée. Sa colère monta alors d'un cran et sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que l'écarlate lui racontait, elle saisit un paquet de neige dans sa main droite, tenta de se redresser et lui lança à la figure sans réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ! », s'écria-t-elle avec humeur tandis que Kimblee la fixait avec un regard presque ahuri, enlevant la neige qui avait glissé dans son col. « C'était votre mission, pas la mienne. »

De nouveau, elle lui lança de la neige à la figure, trop aveuglée par la colère pour s'arrêter tandis que l'alchimiste tentait de s'en protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans toutefois utiliser son alchimie.

« Danger public ! », l'invectiva la jeune femme en continuant son assaut sans faiblir. « Nous aurions tous pu mourir et tout ce qui vous intéresse est la façon dont nous concluons notre mission ! Notre. Mission ! »

« Miss Morton, calmez-vous. », lui ordonna l'écarlate qui commençait à perdre patience, tandis qu'elle le bombardait toujours.

« La ferme ! Vous venez d'utiliser cette saleté d'alchimie sans même mesurer les risques et… et … », s'exclama-t-elle à bout de patience. « Vous auriez pu me tuer. »

« Miss Morton ! », fit alors l'alchimiste d'un ton sec, ce qui arrêta Julia dans son geste. « Je ne vous permets pas, mon alchimie est peut-être destructrice mais je sais viser et c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de ne pas bouger. »

La jeune femme lâcha alors la neige qu'elle tenait encore et tomba à genoux tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Immédiatement, Kimblee constata qu'elle était secouée par de petits tremblements qu'il ne mit pas sur le compte du froid qui régnait. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'agenouilla pour constater qu'il avait vu juste et que des larmes coulaient le long du visage de la jeune femme.

« Miss Morton. », fit-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'il relevait son visage où de nombreuses émotions se lisaient.

« Comment… faites-vous ? », articula Julia entre deux sanglots.

« Comment je fais quoi ? », demanda Kimblee, un peu perplexe.

« Pour supporter tout ça ? », reprit la jeune femme en essayant d'endiguer le flot de larmes, ce qu'elle ne parvint à faire qu'avec difficulté. « C'est un vrai massacre et vous prenez ça comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Et vous, vous prenez sans doute ça trop à cœur. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Ce sont nos ennemis, pourquoi verser des larmes pour eux ? De plus, ce sont des soldats, ils ont fait leur devoir et ils devaient aussi s'attendre à perdre. »

« C'est… C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter. Pourtant… », expliqua-t-elle sans toutefois pouvoir achever sa phrase car elle sentit une nouvelle vague de sanglots arriver, ce qui lui coupa la parole vu qu'elle résistait de son mieux pour ne pas continuer à pleurer.

« J'aurais dû savoir que vous n'aviez jamais assisté à un véritable combat. », reprit l'alchimiste au bout de quelques secondes. « Car c'est bien ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être auriez-vous dû rester en arrière. »

« Pour me retrouver au milieu des soldats ennemis ? Et vous laisser seul ? », s'exclama soudain la jeune femme qui sembla reprendre le dessus. « De toute façon, il aurait fallu un jour ou l'autre que j'assiste à un véritable combat… Je ne pensais pas que c'était si… terrible, c'est tout. »

« Oui, mais ne vous l'avais-je pas promis ? », lui demanda l'écarlate. « Je vous avais dit que quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne passeraient pas la frontière. Vous auriez dû vous attendre à un tel… carnage. »

« Je m'en souviens, mais rien ne peut vous préparer à ce genre de choses. », murmura-t-elle presque.

« Eh bien, au moins vous serez prête pour le Jour Promis. », répliqua Kimblee en haussant les épaules.

« Ah ! Ne me parlez pas des homonculus et de leur maudit plan ! », répliqua Julia en laçant de nouveau un peu de neige à l'alchimiste qui l'arrêta sans peine avec sa main cette fois. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire pendant un moment. »

L'écarlate ne répondit pas et se releva, enlevant la neige qui restait encore sur son manteau, dernières traces de la colère de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était toujours assise à terre, se moquant pas mal de savoir qu'elle risquait à nouveau de prendre froid en restant dans cette position. Kimblee la fixa un instant pour constater qu'elle faisait à présent la tête, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Miss Morton ? », dit-il, presque en murmurant.

« Quoi ! », s'écria presque Julia qui se demanda encore ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons à Central. », fit l'alchimiste en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme hésita un instant mais la perspective de s'éloigner de cet endroit et de pouvoir rentrer chez elle la séduisit. Kimblee l'aida alors à se relever et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Julia fixant l'alchimiste d'un regard où se lisaient encore les reproches.

« Que me reprochez-vous exactement, Julia ? », murmura l'écarlate tout en effaçant d'un geste délicat les dernières traces de larmes qui subsistaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne s'attendant pas à se voir appeler par son prénom se mit à rougir et détourna le regard pour lui répondre, toujours d'une moue boudeuse.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et c'est de votre faute. », lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. « J'ai cru que j'allais être enterrée vivante sous des tonnes de neige, en plus d'avoir dû assister à un massacre de mes propres yeux… Et c'est de nouveau votre faute. »

« Là, je ne vous suis pas. Je ne vous ai pas forcée à me suivre au départ, il y a dix jours. », répliqua Kimblee qui ressentait à nouveau l'envie d'embrasser la jeune femme face à lui mais qui se retint parce que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. « Et vous n'auriez pas dû assister à ce qui… »

L'alchimiste s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Julia se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Le contact ne dura un instant et c'est avec un regard étonné qu'il fixa la jeune femme qui, elle, fronçait les sourcils à présent.

« Justement, c'est tout de même de votre faute. », renchérit-elle avant de s'éloigner de Kimblee qui haussa un sourcil de perplexité. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement, cherchant à comprendre la portée des paroles de Julia lorsque celle-ci le rappela à l'ordre.

« Alors, vous venez ? », lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de garder son équilibre dans la neige fraiche. « Je voudrais bien repasser en Amestris avant que les renforts n'arrivent. »

« Très bien, en route Miss Morton. », soupira l'alchimiste en secouant la tête. Il se dit qu'il aurait l'occasion de réfléchir aux propos de Julia lorsqu'ils seraient à l'abri, même s'il commençait déjà à en comprendre le sens.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers l'arrière du front, restant néanmoins sur leurs gardes étant donné qu'ils pouvaient à tout moment croiser des survivants ou des soldats venus de l'arrière pour porter secours aux troupes envoyées à l'avant. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils atteignirent le fond de la vallée, là où les troupes du général Bakov avaient installé leur campement de base et le poste de ravitaillement. Julia et Kimblee l'observèrent un moment à l'abri d'un camion mais constatèrent avec étonnement que tout était désert.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? », demanda Julia à voix basse. « Il devrait y avoir du monde ici en principe. »

« Non, le général a vidé la base de ses soldats… Ils ont dû tous partir au combat. », expliqua l'alchimiste en regardant autour de lui.

« Vous voulez dire que ceux que vous avez… attaqués tout à l'heure faisaient déjà partie de l'arrière-garde ? », l'interrogea la jeune femme avec surprise.

« Tout à fait. Il ne doit rester que les grabataires et les blessés en ce moment à Sovetsko. », répliqua l'écarlate dans un ricanement. « Venez, autant profiter de la situation pour nous servir, la route sera longue jusqu'à la première ville frontalière. Je voudrais éviter de m'engager dans une telle expédition sans réserve cette fois. »

« Bonne idée. », lança Julia en sortant de derrière le camion. « Séparons-nous, ça ira plus vite. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Kimblee de répondre ou de marquer son accord, la jeune femme s'éloigna vers un premier camion de ravitaillement où elle ne trouva malheureusement rien d'autre que des munitions. Elle jura avant de reprendre ses recherches mais elles se révélèrent infructueuses. De son côté, Kimblee ne trouva rien de bien concret si ce n'est une carte de la région qui leur permettrait sûrement de se diriger dans les montagnes plus tard. Il continua à chercher, sans grande conviction lorsqu'un hurlement attira son attention :

« Aaaah ! Monsieur Kimblee ! »

Cela lui fit tout abandonner étant donné qu'il s'agissait de Julia. Il se précipita en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer au cas où il s'agirait de soldats ennemis et arriva rapidement à l'endroit d'où la jeune femme avait poussé son cri. Il la trouva par terre, fixant avec effarement un camion dont la bâche avait été relevée. Elle désignait quelque chose qui s'y trouvait et parvenait à peine à articuler.

« Là… Là… », fit-elle avec difficulté. « C'est… »

« C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-il avec une certaine impatience, tandis qu'il s'avançait pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans ce camion.

« C'est moi ! », s'écria soudain une petite voix que Kimblee pensait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie. Il accéléra le pas pour contourner complètement le véhicule et aperçut enfin Alyosha qui se tenait debout à l'intérieur, les bras chargés de victuailles, un sac sur son dos et emmitouflé comme s'il allait parcourir une longue route. « Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », le questionna l'écarlate d'un ton sévère.

« Ben, ça se voit, non ? », répondit le petit garçon en triant ce qu'il avait dans les bras. « Je cherche des victuailles, tout comme vous. J'en ai dans mon sac mais ça ne sera jamais assez pour nous trois. »

« Nous trois ? », répéta lentement Kimblee. « Il n'y a pas de nous trois qui tienne. Tu ne devrais même pas être là. »

« Mais j'y suis, voilà tout. », continua l'enfant qui ne voyait pas que l'alchimiste n'était pas réellement content de le voir. « J'ai eu peur quand l'attaque a commencé mais au final, je suis encore en vie, comme vous. Et personne ne m'a découvert, c'est ça le plus drôle. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention ? », demanda soudain Julia qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et s'était relevée. « Un petit garçon sur un champ de bataille, ça attire forcément l'attention. »

« C'est parce que je me cache ici depuis bien avant le départ de la base. », expliqua Alyosha avec un grand sourire. « Cette nuit, avant que vous ne vous leviez, j'ai quitté le manoir. »

« Quoi ! », s'écria la jeune femme. « Mais tu aurais pu mourir de froid à attendre comme ça. »

« Les camions avaient été chargés la veille et étaient garés dans un hangar. », continua l'enfant. « J'ai eu froid mais pas autant que si j'étais resté dehors. »

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? », l'interrogea Kimblee, toujours sur le même ton.

Alyosha ne répondit pas tout de suite et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas demander à ses deux amis ce qui le travaillait depuis la veille au soir, après son altercation avec sa grand-tante. Mais devant la tête qu'ils tiraient, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter :

« Je peux venir avec vous ? »


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que tout va bien et que pour ceux qui ont des examens (je n'en ai pas mais j'ai d'autres occupations tout aussi prenantes), cela se passe bien aussi. Je vous avais promis un long chapitre, voici un long chapitre. A ce jour, c'est le plus long de l'histoire mais c'est la conclusion de cet arc et je voulais tout garder en un seul chapitre et ne pas déborder sur le suivant, tout en racontant tout ce que je voulais raconter.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et de les lire. Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui a relevé toutes les petites erreurs de ce chapitre et m'a aidé à les corriger. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui lisent même sans reviewer, les statistiques de lecture sont impressionnantes donc ça veut dire que ça vous plait aussi ^_^**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas. Dommage, avec la sortie de Gin no Saji, Arakawa aurait pu me céder les droits lol**

**Voilà, c'est l'heure d'annoncer la date de sortie de la suite mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Le 16 mai, je pense que ça sera bon. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

« Répète-moi ça… », demanda Kimblee en fermant les yeux un instant, espérant avoir mal compris ce que venait de demander le petit garçon et se rendant compte par la même occasion que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

« Hm… Je peux venir avec vous ? », répéta Alyosha avec un petit sourire gêné. « S'il vous plaît. »

« Mais ta famille… », commença Julia en s'avançant vers le camion, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« Je n'en ai plus vraiment : mes parents sont morts, ma grand-mère est devenue invivable depuis la mort de mon grand-père et ma grand-tante… », expliqua l'enfant en baissant les yeux. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va rester saine d'esprit en apprenant ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« C'est surtout ta disparition qui risque de la rendre folle. », répliqua soudain Kimblee en se croisant les bras. « En plus, tu nous ferais prendre trop de risques : non seulement nous allons être accusés du massacre qui vient d'avoir lieu, ce qui est normal après tout, mais je préférerais éviter de me voir aussi accusé d'enlèvement d'enfant. »

« Je pourrais m'être sauvé n'importe où. », lança le petit garçon, fier de sa répartie.

« Oui, sauf qu'une fois que tout le manoir aura certifié que nous étions très proches, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement. », le contra l'alchimiste avec un sourire mauvais, ce qui cloua le bec à l'enfant. « Et puis, tu veux venir avec nous. C'est très bien mais tu n'as pas peur des homonculus et des problèmes qui risquent de se poser dans les prochains mois ? Tu pourrais perdre la vie, tu sais. »

Le regard d'Alyosha se fit soudain moins assuré et il alla systématiquement de Kimblee à Julia, comme s'il cherchait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son envie de les accompagner jusqu'à chez eux.

« Je… Je suis mort de trouille rien que d'y penser en fait. », murmura presque l'enfant. Mais soudain, il se mit à fixer ses deux amis avec un regard déterminé « Mais… Mais… Là-bas, il n'y a plus rien pour moi. Vous voulez vraiment que je passe le reste de ma vie avec deux vieilles folles ? Je sais quels risques je cours à vouloir vous accompagner mais au moins… Au moins je serai avec vous et si je dois mourir ce fameux Jour Promis, je suis sûr que je me serai bien amusé avant. »

« Alyosha… », fit Julia en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple… En plus, où iras-tu habiter ? »

« Euh… Chez vous ? », répondit le petit garçon d'une voix peu certaine.

« Je sors de prison, jeune sot, je n'ai pas de "chez moi", comme tu dis si bien. », répliqua Kimblee qui commençait à s'impatienter et qui craignait de plus en plus de voir arriver des renforts.

« Ah oui… », fit bêtement Alyosha avant de se tourner vers Julia avec un regard chargé d'espoir. « Vous ne vivez pas en caserne, si ? »

« Non, j'ai la chance de pouvoir vivre en ville et même si j'ai la place pour t'accueillir, ça représente un certain budget. », expliqua Julia avec sérieux. « Je n'ai pas le salaire d'un général. »

« Oh, si ce n'est qu'une question d'argent, je me suis servi dans le tiroir secret du bureau de mon grand-oncle. », renchérit l'enfant en sortant un gros portefeuille de son sac à dos. « Ce sont des devises de Drachma mais je crois que ça représente une belle petite somme quand même, une fois converti en argent d'Amestris. »

« Tu as volé ton grand-oncle ! », s'exclama Julia tout en se disant que le petit garçon en face d'elle était vraiment plein de ressources.

« Oui… », répliqua-t-il en remettant l'objet dans son sac. « Il est mort de toute façon, il leur faudra un moment avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte là-bas et puis ma grand-tante a une fortune personnelle assez importante. Elle ne m'en voudra pas de m'être servi un peu, je pense. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'alchimiste qui était silencieux depuis un moment, cherchant à voir ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Il était en fait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre, analysant les arguments que ses deux compagnons venaient de développer mais surtout, repassant en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eue le samedi précédent avec le parrain du petit garçon, Anatoli.

_« Mais… Je suis heureux de voir qu'avec vous, c'est comme s'il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, comme avant… », continua Anatoli avec un regard quelque peu rêveur._

_« Nous ne sommes pas ses parents pourtant. », répliqua l'alchimiste qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée que le petit garçon s'attache à lui plus que de raison. « Et nous ne resterons pas éternellement ici non plus. »_

_« Je crois qu'il le sait… », fit Anatoli en se levant soudain. « Et il veut en profiter au maximum… »_

_« Vous êtes là aussi de toute façon… », répliqua Kimblee qui n'arrivait pas à dissiper le malaise qui s'installait en lui en entendant les propos du géant._

_« Pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas le temps, ni le talent pour m'occuper d'un enfant. », dit le parrain d'Alyosha en soupirant. « Ça sera sans doute cruel pour lui de vous voir partir… Sachant qu'après cela, il n'aura plus que deux vieilles chouettes pour veiller sur lui. »_

« C'est comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer… Avant même que ce garnement n'y pense lui-même. », songea Kimblee en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda alors le petit garçon qui se trouvait encore dans le camion, arborant toujours un regard plein d'espoir et soupira profondément. Il était quelqu'un avec un caractère particulier qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec autant de monde autour de lui mais il n'aurait pas le courage de lui demander de retourner vivre avec ses deux dernières parentes encore en vie. De plus, l'enfant leur avait rendu plusieurs fois service durant leur séjour et il ne souhaitait donc pas se montrer ingrat envers lui.

« Très bien. », lança l'alchimiste à l'intention d'Alyosha. « Tu viens avec nous, mais tu devras suivre le rythme parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on lambine à cause de toi. »

« Ouaaiiiis ! », s'écria l'enfant en laissant tomber ce qu'il tenait en main et en se jetant dans les bras de Kimblee qui le rattrapa au vol. « Merci, merci ! C'est promis, je ne trainerai pas et je serai sage et je… »

« Ça va, ça va. », lança l'écarlate qui aperçut alors le regard amusé de Julia qui secouait la tête en souriant. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais il devait reconnaitre que la présence de l'enfant n'allait pas lui déplaire finalement. « Mais il y a encore une chose importante qu'il faut que tu saches. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Alyosha tandis que Kimblee le reposait à terre.

« Personne n'est au courant de l'existence des homonculus, ni de leur plan. », expliqua l'alchimiste en reprenant un ton sérieux. « Aussi, puisque tu en sais de trop, si je puis dire, tu devras garder le silence, quoiqu'il arrive, et ne jamais parler à qui que ce soit de ce que tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, si je ne parle pas du tout, il n'y aura aucun risque que je divulgue une information par mégarde. », expliqua le petit garçon en faisant face à l'alchimiste avec un grand sourire.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien : tu viens avec nous mais il est hors de question que tu continues à jouer les phénomènes muets une fois que nous serons rentrés à Central. », reprit l'écarlate avec sérieux. « Plus tu te fondras dans la masse et mieux ce sera. »

« Mais… c'est ennuyant de parler avec les gens et encore plus avec ceux que je ne connais pas. », répliqua le petit garçon en tournant vers Julia un regard qu'il pensait être larmoyant afin d'obtenir son soutien.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il a raison. Je vis seule, j'attirerai donc moins l'attention si un petit garçon "normal" vient vivre avec moi que si tu ne parles à personne. », expliqua la jeune femme avec dépit. « Votre ressemblance risque de nous poser assez de problèmes comme ça. »

« Quoi ! », firent les deux hommes en même temps.

« Monsieur Kimblee, une fois qu'on vous aura vu ensemble, vous croyez sincèrement que les gens ne vont pas faire l'amalgame ? », lui demanda Julia d'un air malicieux. « Je suis prête à parier qu'on n'arrêtera pas de vous demander si c'est votre fils. »

« Ça promet… », répliqua simplement l'écarlate en se retenant de soupirer. « Mais tant pis, je me ferai un plaisir de démentir. »

« Merci beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Avoir un père pareil… », murmura Alyosha mais pas assez bas étant donné que cette remarque lui valut une légère claque sur le sommet de la tête, ce qui le fit rire.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Je ferai un effort. », reprit-il ensuite. « Alors ? On se met en route maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais avant voyons un peu ce que tu as trouvé dans ce camion. », répondit Julia en grimpant dans la véhicule et en fouillant les caisses. Pendant qu'elle cherchait de quoi nourrir trois individus en route sur un chemin enneigé, Alyosha attendait sagement en bas du camion, bourrant son sac comme il le pouvait tandis que Kimblee les regardaient faire, jetant de temps à autre un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. Mais soudain, une pensée le frappa concernant le petit garçon.

« Dis-moi… », commença-t-il, pour attirer l'attention de l'enfant sur lui. « Que tu partes sans rien dire aux membres de ta famille que tu n'apprécies pas ne me dérange pas mais… as-tu laissé un mot ou quelque chose à ton parrain ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais suspendit immédiatement son geste avant de pousser un cri qui fit presque sursauter ses deux compagnons.

« Non ! J'ai oublié, j'ai oublié. », lança Alyosha en se tenant la tête. « J'étais tellement obnubilé par le fait de partir sans me faire voir que j'ai oublié de le prévenir… Je suppose qu'il est trop tard maintenant... »

« Bien sûr, il est hors de question que l'on fasse un quelconque détour, nous partons vers la frontière. », répliqua Kimblee d'une voix quelque peu autoritaire. Mais devant la mine à la fois triste et ennuyée de l'enfant, l'écarlate se retint de soupirer et décida de ne pas plus l'enfoncer. « Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr qu'il se doutera assez vite que tu es avec nous. »

« Ah bon ? Vous croyez vraiment ? », demanda Alyosha. « Comme pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

« Peu importe, il n'y a de toute façon pas trente-six solutions. », répondit Kimblee avant de reporter son attention sur ce que faisait Julia, signifiant par là à l'enfant que la conversation était terminée. Il préférait en effet ne pas parler du fait que le parrain du petit garçon avait compris avant tout le monde ce qui allait se passer, uniquement pour éviter de devoir admettre que lui-même ne s'en doutait pas, ce qui constituerait, il en était sûr, un sujet de moquerie pour Alyosha.

Bientôt, Julia eut terminé de fouiller le camion et une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin sur la route, ils se mirent en marche tous les trois vers la frontière entre Drachma et Amestris, avançant à une allure assez vive, court-circuitant ainsi les quelques troupes venues en renfort de la base de Sovestko.

* * *

« Aaaaaah ! Les traitres ! », s'écria Natasha en fracassant un énième vase contre le mur de la salle à manger. La nouvelle du massacre des troupes était arrivée peu auparavant au manoir, après s'être répandue dans toute la base et depuis, la quinquagénaire avait été incapable de retrouver son calme, invectivant toute personne qui tentait de la raisonner tandis qu'elle détruisait dans sa rage tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. C'est donc impuissants que les domestiques la regardaient faire, n'osant pas s'approcher de trop près de peur de devenir à leur tour l'objet de sa colère. « Je les ai accueillis sous mon toit et ils nous ont trahis ! »

« Madame, nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est exactement passé, peut-être sont-ils aussi… », tenta une bonne mais elle recula lorsque Natasha se retourna vers elle avec un regard de folle.

« Cet alchimiste était censé avoir des hommes dans la forteresse pour troubler l'ordre et permettre ainsi à mon frère de gagner ! », s'écria la femme d'âge mur. « Est-ce le cas ? Non ! Donc ils nous ont trahis ! Aaaaah ! »

Et tout en criant, elle lança de nouveau un objet contre le mur, abîmant cette fois le papier peint, toujours sous le regard apeuré de la domesticité réunie toute entière sur le seuil de la porte. Cependant, et à cause du comportement exubérant de la propriétaire des lieux, personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de l'absence d'Alyosha et si certains y avaient pensé, ils avaient mis cela sur le compte de la crise que sa grand-tante était en train de piquer, pensant qu'il devait s'être réfugié ailleurs.

« J'aurais dû comprendre à son comportement qu'il cachait quelque chose. », reprit Natasha, qui avait maintenant le souffle court, si bien que les domestiques crurent qu'elle allait s'effondrer. « Elle aussi ! La vipère, elle m'a bien eue… à me jouer cette comédie. Et ils ont profité de l'état d'Alyosha pour le manipuler aussi ! Cet enfant me déteste à présent ! »

« Madame… », recommença la même bonne qui avait déjà eu le courage de l'interrompre un peu plus tôt.

« Assez ! », s'écria sa patronne en détruisant le dernier vase encore entier. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête décoiffée entre ses mains tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, même si certains domestiques crurent y déceler un "impardonnable" et un "venger".

« Allons, madame Bakov, reprenez-vous. », fit soudain une voix autoritaire. « Cette scène n'est pas digne de vous. »

La quinquagénaire releva alors vivement la tête, prête à châtier verbalement celui qui avait osé lui parler de cette façon mais se retint en apercevant la silhouette du docteur Satitch, celui-là même qui avait soigné Julia la semaine précédente. Il arborait cette fois un regard sérieux, de circonstance, et s'avança rapidement vers celle qui était désormais sa patiente.

« Aaah, docteur… », fit Natasha en tendant une main désespérée vers lui. « Tout le monde m'abandonne… Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens. »

« Pas de mélodrame ! », s'exclama le médecin d'un ton ferme, profitant de l'occasion pour la remettre à sa place comme elle avait si bien aimé le faire avec lui. « Navré de vous l'apprendre mais c'est toute la base qui a été touchée par cette tragédie et pas seulement cette maison. Nous souffrons tous de la situation donc inutile de se montrer égoïste. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les domestiques tandis que la quinquagénaire restait silencieuse, analysant les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Ne restez pas là, je suppose que vous avez autre chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? », leur ordonna-t-il, toujours sur le même ton. « Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes pas au théâtre ici. Non, restez, Agata. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

La domestique, qui avait été désignée plus tôt pour aller chercher le praticien, s'avança dans la salle à manger tandis que ses collègues se retiraient, préférant ne pas provoquer le courroux du médecin comme ils en avaient déjà eu assez avec leur patronne. Et bientôt, ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, même si la quinquagénaire ne semblait déjà plus être là.

« Venez, nous allons la mettre au lit et je vais lui administrer un calmant. », dit le docteur Satitch tandis qu'Agata aidait déjà la femme d'âge mûr à se lever, la soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Oui, je vais aller me reposer un peu… Peut-être qu'à mon réveil, je me rendrai compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et que nous sommes en fait en train de fêter la victoire. », murmura presque Natasha d'un ton las.

« Voilà, peut-être que ça sera le cas. », répliqua le médecin en lançant un regard de dépit à Agata qui le lui rendit, accompagné d'un petit sourire désolé.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour gravir les escaliers et mettre Natasha Bakov au lit. Une forte dose de tranquillisant lui fut directement administrée car Satitch connaissait trop bien sa patiente pour croire qu'une simple dose suffirait à la calmer pour un long moment.

« Agata, vous devrez tous veiller sur elle. », expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre de la patiente après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que tout allait bien. « Elle a subi un grand choc et il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre… si elle s'en remet un jour. »

« Nous nous en occuperons. Igor, le maitre d'hôtel, a d'ailleurs contacté sa sœur, à la capitale, pour qu'elle vienne nous aider. », expliqua la jeune femme alors qu'ils allaient atteindre le palier. « Je pense que ça l'aidera d'avoir un membre de sa famille à ses côtés. »

« C'est en effet une excellente idée et avec Alyosha, cela sera encore plus bénéfique. », renchérit le médecin.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra nous être d'un grand secours, docteur. », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

« Pourquoi pas ? Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda immédiatement son interlocuteur, sentant dans ses vieux os qu'il allait apprendre une nouvelle singulière.

« Je n'ai voulu affoler personne, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas signalé tout de suite, mais quand je suis allée dans sa chambre ce matin pour voir comment il se portait… », commença Agata d'une petite voix. « Je ne l'y ai pas trouvé. »

« Oui, et alors ? », répondit le docteur d'un ton perplexe. « Il sera sûrement parti se promener ou que sais-je encore. »

Mais la domestique ne répondit pas, se contenant de fixer son interlocuteur d'un regard appuyé afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Attendez une minute ! », s'exclama soudain le praticien en fixant la jeune femme d'un air ahuri. « Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire qu'ils l'auraient enlevé ? »

« Non, comment auraient-ils fait ? Ils sont partis sans bagage cette nuit. », expliqua alors la bonne tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le vestibule. « Je pense plutôt qu'il les a suivis et dans ce cas, soit il aura su les retrouver, soit… »

« Seigneur ! Je refuse de croire qu'il ait pu lui aussi trouver la mort ! », lança le docteur Satitch d'un ton affolé. « Il faut immédiatement les poursuivre et récupérer l'enfant. Il n'est peut-être pas en sécurité. »

« Docteur, s'il les a suivis, c'était de son plein gré. », continua calmement Agata en ouvrant la porte d'entrée au médecin. « Je ne sais pas si nous avons le droit de le ramener ici, surtout si cela, la vie qui l'attend. »

« Je comprends votre point de vue mais… », soupira le médecin en coiffant son chapeau et en refermant son col. « Nous devons tout de même le signaler aux autorités, sa grand-mère s'en rendra de toute façon compte quand… »

« De quoi se rendra compte cette chère Nastasia ? », demanda soudain une voix devant eux, sur le pas de la porte. Les deux interlocuteurs sursautèrent étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu arriver le nouveau venu.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », fit immédiatement Satitch qui n'avait jamais vu l'homme devant lui, tandis que la jeune bonne restait silencieuse, se demandant bien ce que voulait cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ah, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interrompus de cette manière. », fit-il en les saluant d'un geste de la tête. « Je suis Anatoli Karoutchev, le parrain d'Alyosha et avec toute cette agitation, je me suis dit que je ferais bien de lui rendre une petit visite. »

Dans un premier temps, le médecin ne fit que répondre au salut de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, trouvant que son discours sonnait faux et qu'il devait y avoir une autre raison à sa présence en cet endroit mais comme celui qui prétendait être le parrain du petit garçon affichait un sourire où se lisait l'honnêteté, le praticien ne releva pas et décida de le laisser en compagnie de la bonne qui lui expliquerait sans doute mieux la situation.

« Eh bien, monsieur Karoutchev, je crois que vous arrivez au bon moment ! », s'exclama-t-il alors d'un air amical. « Je vous laisse en compagnie de cette charmante demoiselle, elle vous donnera plus de détails sur ce qui se passe exactement. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai de vrais malades à aller voir. »

Et sans attendre que ses interlocuteurs réagissent, le praticien se mit en route, laissant les deux autres seuls, dans un silence presque gêné.

« Monsieur Karoutchev. », dit Agata au bout de quelques secondes. « Entrez, nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur pour discuter. »

« Entendu mais seulement si vous m'assurez que je ne risque pas de croiser Natasha. », fit Anatoli d'un ton moqueur. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne m'appréciait que très peu.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame se repose en ce moment. », répondit calmement la jeune femme en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser entrer l'homme de taille imposante. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans le vestibule mais tandis que la bonne allait débarrasser Anatoli de son manteau, il l'en empêcha avant d'expliquer son geste.

« Je ne pense pas rester longtemps… Je viens juste vérifier quelque chose. », dit le patron d'auberge en fixant la bonne de toute sa hauteur. « Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. », répondit simplement Agata avant de sursauter devant le rire puissant qui s'échappait maintenant d'Anatoli. Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou mais attendit qu'il reprenne son calme et s'explique.

« J'ai fait la connaissance de ces deux étrangers le jour de la Sainte-Olga et déjà à ce moment-là, j'ai pu dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que mon filleul les suive lors de leur départ. », déclara-il avec un grand sourire. « J'aurais été plutôt déçu s'il ne l'avait pas fait entre nous… Quel garnement ! »

« C'était à prévoir… Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'il a pris la décision sur un coup de tête. », répliqua la bonne d'un air ennuyé. « Il était encore souffrant hier soir et qui sait où et comment il a passé la nuit pour ne pas se faire prendre. »

« Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais mais cet enfant est plein de ressources. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. », continua Anatoli en secouant la tête d'amusement. « Et vous ne devriez pas vous en inquiéter non plus, ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Oui, mais madame n'est pas encore au courant et nous craignons que cette annonce… », commença Agata.

« Achève de la rendre folle ? », termina Anatoli d'un ton sérieux. « Ne lui dites rien, c'est sa sœur qui prendra la décision de le lui révéler ou non en arrivant. Et puis, il faut d'abord lui faire avaler la pilule de la défaite de Vladimir, ce qui ne sera pas évident non plus. »

« Non mais… Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas responsables de notre propre malheur ? », déclara la bonne. « Le général... C'est comme si son obsession pour cette forteresse ennemie avait eu raison de son bon sens… Pardon, je ne devrais pas tenir de tel propos alors qu'il n'est plus là. »

« Ah ! Un peu de franchise ne fait jamais de tort ! Et puis, peut-être que le moment est venu de repartir à zéro, surtout dans notre attitude envers Amestris. », fit Anatoli avec un sourire rêveur. « Un peu de diplomatie pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. »

« Oui, je ne pense pas que les habitants voudront revivre une nouvelle tragédie. Pourtant… », conclut Agata tout en reprenant un air sérieux à l'évocation du pays ennemi. « J'ai l'impression qu'avec le gouvernement actuel en Amestris, il ne sera pas possible de faire la paix… »

« Et tant que la paix ne sera pas signée… Enfin peu importe ! », lança soudain la patron de l'auberge en se retournant pour sortir. « Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. »

« Si jamais vous souhaitez nous rendre de nouveau visite… », commença la domestique qui fut interrompue presque brutalement.

« Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai ici. », déclara Anatoli. « Maintenant qu'Alyosha n'est plus là, je songe à retourner m'installer dans la capitale. Donc c'est plutôt à moi de vous dire que s'il vous arrive de vous y rendre un jour, venez me voir, je serais ravi de vous accueillir. »

« Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. », fit Agata avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Le parton de l'auberge la salua alors une dernière fois et s'éloigna, un grand sourire aux lèvres de savoir qu'Alyosha ne resterait pas en compagnie de deux vieilles chouettes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé pour voler de ses propres ailes.

« Et voilà, le sort en est jeté. », songea Anatoli en s'éloignant pour regagner son auberge, fermée à cause des événements qui touchaient la base. « Je vous le confie à tous les deux. Veillez bien sur lui sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles… »

Pendant ce temps, et une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte d'entrée sur son visiteur, Agata prit deux grandes décisions : ne pas être celle qui annoncerait les mauvaises nouvelles à Nastasia Bakov qui était encore plus invivable que sa sœur et rapidement trouver un moyen pour démissionner car elle était à présent sure de ne pas vouloir continuer à travailler dans de telles conditions.

« Oui, peut-être que la capitale sera plus accueillante après tout. », conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'office pour rassurer ses collègues et leur annoncer la nouvelle du départ du petit garçon.

* * *

Et Alyosha, destiné donc à ne plus jamais revenir dans son pays d'origine tant que la paix ne serait pas signée et tant qu'il n'en aurait pas envie, se trouvait sur la route de la frontière, toujours en compagnie de Kimblee et de Julia. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et il se demandait s'il était tout à fait rétabli de son indigestion car plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de s'arrêter pour se reposer. L'écart se creusait d'ailleurs de plus en plus entre lui et les deux adultes mais sa fierté et la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'alchimiste l'empêchaient de les appeler pour qu'ils stoppent leur marche. Mais il n'eut heureusement pas à le faire car Julia, du coin de l'œil, avait déjà vu qu'il ralentissait.

« Monsieur Kimblee… », commença-t-elle en posant un main sur son bras.

« Je sais. », fit simplement celui-ci sans se retourner. « Je suis juste curieux de voir jusqu'où son orgueil va le pousser. »

« N'oubliez pas qu'il était encore malade hier… et surtout qu'il n'a que neuf ans. », répliqua Julia afin de convaincre l'alchimiste de ralentir un peu. « En plus, nous sommes assez loin de la base à présent et vu leur effectif réduit, je doute qu'ils aient laissé beaucoup d'hommes pour surveiller la frontière. Nous ne rencontrerons sans doute personne. »

« Très bien. », soupira l'alchimiste en s'arrêtant et en se retournant pour apercevoir Alyosha qui peinait quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux. Celui-ci se rendit alors compte que ses deux amis n'avançaient plus et accéléra l'allure pour se retrouver bientôt à leur hauteur.

« Pas la peine… de… s'arrêter. », dit-il avec le souffle court. « Tout va… bien. On fera une pause… après la frontière… non ? »

« Donne-moi ton sac, il te ralentit. », demanda Julia d'un ton doux qui n'accepterait pourtant pas le refus. L'enfant le lui tendit alors et immédiatement, elle força presque Kimblee à s'en saisir en lui abandonnant dans les bras avant de s'agenouiller près d'Alyosha. « Grimpe sur mon dos et pas de "mais", tu n'en peux déjà plus, ça se voit. »

« Je suis désolé… », murmura-t-il en s'installant sur le dos de la jeune femme qui se redressa sous le regard perplexe de l'alchimiste qui ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas trainer. »

« Peu importe, avançons. », déclara l'écarlate en reprenant la route, toujours avec le sac de l'enfant dans une main.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les trois marcheurs qui avaient repris leur allure mais soudain et tandis que le sommeil commençait à gagner le petit garçon, Julia interpella de nouveau Kimblee car elle brûlait d'aborder un sujet avec lui.

« Monsieur Kimblee… Quelque chose me tracasse. », fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Elle vit alors son regard qui l'invita à continuer. « Nous avons pris la décision de l'emmener avec nous mais il n'a pas de papiers et sera considéré comme un clandestin. Je ne voudrais pas que ça crée des problèmes et qu'il soit obligé de revenir ici. »

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Miss Morton. », répliqua l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire. « Mais disons que, pour une fois, les relations que j'ai avec les homonculus serviront à autre chose qu'à tuer des gens. Faites-moi confiance, Alyosha n'aura pas à rentrer chez lui tant qu'il ne le souhaite pas. »

La jeune femme ne répondit tout d'abord pas, le temps qu'elle comprenne la portée des paroles de Kimblee mais au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle murmura un "merci" à l'intention de l'alchimiste avant de reporter son attention sur la route ou ce qui leur servait de route. Ils avaient en effet dû couper par de nombreux raccourcis afin d'éviter les chemins trop fréquentés où le spectacle qu'ils offraient aurait sans aucun doute attiré l'attention. De plus, depuis un certain temps, elle avait l'impression de marcher à l'aveuglette étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun repère leur permettant de savoir si la frontière était encore loin, sachant qu'ils devaient absolument éviter de rencontrer des soldats de Briggs une fois qu'elle serait franchie.

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher sous la direction de Kimblee quand ils finirent par atteindre une plaine qui s'étendait devant eux, en contrebas. L'alchimiste s'arrêta alors avant de ressortir la carte de la région frontalière qu'ils avaient trouvée dans les restes de l'armée drachmienne. Il la consulta un long moment, jetant de temps à autre un regard alentour et finit par désigner un endroit à Julia qui sourit avant de soupirer de soulagement. L'alchimiste reporta ensuite son attention sur l'enfant qui semblait dormir sur le dos de sa compagne.

« Réveille-toi, effronté. », lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire dans la voix, ce qui alerta l'enfant directement, celui-ci ne faisant que se reposer sans vraiment dormir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est perdu ? On nous attaque ? », demanda-t-il rapidement, mi-éveillé, mi-endormi.

« Idiot, regarde devant toi. », lui ordonna presque Kimblee.

« Et alors, c'est un paysage enneigé. », déclara le petit garçon d'un ton perplexe.

« Nous avons passé la frontière il y a peu de temps. », reprit Julia en souriant. « Bienvenue en Amestris. »


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonsoir ! Le chapitre est là, plus tard que d'habitude mais il est là, c'est le principal... Petit chapitre de transition, il fallait bien ça vu qu'ils rentrent seulement à Central.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je croise les doigts pour ceux qui seraient encore en examen et pour ceux qui auraient fini, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ^_^ Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour sa lecture et ses bons conseils.**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, même les yeux larmoyants n'ont pas suffi pour obtenir les droits...**

**Je vous quitte déjà mais je suis morte et j'ai encore des trucs à faire avant d'aller au dodo. La suite ? Je ne suis motivée par rien en ce moment, c'est le vide intersidéral à tous les niveaux mais après réflexion, je ne peux quand même pas vous priver de la suite parce que j'ai un gros coup de flemme :P Donc on se retrouve le 31 mai. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

La voiture roulait à vive allure sur la route reliant la petite ville de Corsock à North City. Le conducteur, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, fredonnait un air de musique à la mode tout en pensant à l'après-midi qu'il allait passer en compagnie de sa fiancée, dans la capitale de la région du Nord. Le chemin était encore long et il avait d'ailleurs prévu de loger sur place pour ne pas devoir rentrer de nuit, mais la gaieté refusait de le quitter tant il attendait cette entrevue depuis longtemps.

« D'abord, un petit restaurant en amoureux, dans le meilleur de la ville. », pensa-t-il, toujours en fredonnant. « Et ensuite… Une petite promenade ? Ou alors nous pourrions faire quelques magasins, je sais qu'elle adore ça… Oh, peu importe, du moment que nous sommes ensemble. »

Mais tandis qu'il rêvassait déjà aux événements qui allaient prendre place dans l'après-midi, son attention baissa d'un cran et il ne fixa donc plus la route avec autant de soin. Et ce n'est donc qu'à la dernière seconde qu'il vit surgir depuis le bois attenant un petit garçon emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles et qui lui non plus n'avait pas vu arriver la voiture.

« Nom de… ! », s'exclama-t-il alors en faisant un écart violent afin de ne pas renverser l'enfant, ce qui eut pour conséquence de pratiquement l'envoyer dans le fossé de l'autre côté de la route. Le moteur s'arrêta et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il vit apparaitre dans son rétroviseur deux adultes aux côtés du petit garçon, dont l'un d'entre eux portait l'uniforme. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sans plus attendre et alors que l'enfant se faisait sévèrement tancer par l'homme pour son imprudence, tout en se défendant du mieux qu'il pouvait, le conducteur de la voiture, à présent immobilisée, sortit de son véhicule pour aller aux nouvelles et s'assurer que le petit garçon n'avait rien.

« Euh… Excusez-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il aux trois personnes qui se retournèrent vers lui d'un bloc, comme si elles l'avaient déjà oublié. « Je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ne vous excusez pas. », lança immédiatement l'homme avec un regard mauvais vers l'enfant. « Il savait qu'il y avait une route à la sortie du bois mais il n'a pas fait attention. »

« Mais c'était en pente, alors j'ai marché de plus en plus vite et je n'ai pu ralentir qu'en débouchant sur la route ! », s'exclama le petit garçon avec véhémence. « Ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« Vraiment ? », reprit l'homme au costume blanc en haussant un sourcil de surprise. « Tu aurais pourtant dû rester vigilent. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans la région du Nord, recouverte de neige, que des gens n'y vivent pas. »

Et c'est sous le regard perplexe du conducteur que Kimblee et Alyosha commencèrent à se lancer des piques à la tête, oubliant encore une fois le monde qui les entourait, y compris Julia qui se tourna alors vers l'homme d'âge mûr.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous pourrez sortir votre voiture du fossé. », dit-elle en désignant le véhicule d'un geste. Le conducteur ne réagit pas tout de suite, son attention étant encore fixée sur les deux autres hommes qui se disputaient toujours allègrement mais il finit tout de même par se tourner vers Julia et reprendre contenance, tout en la jaugeant du coin de l'œil.

« Un beau morceau… Mais pas autant que ma Clara... Je crois. », songea-t-il avec une mine à la limite de la lubricité. « Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un modèle très récent avec des pneus spéciaux, quatre roues motrices et un moteur digne de rivaliser avec ceux des voitures de l'armée. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir sans problème. », répondit-il ensuite avec un visage traduisant la fierté d'avoir fait cette acquisition.

« Tant mieux dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas que nous vous causions des problèmes. », renchérit Julia en lui souriant.

« Non, non, pas du tout. », continua-t-il, tout en ayant une petite pensée désolée pour sa fiancée en apercevant le visage ravi de la jeune femme en face de lui. « Cela dit, pardonnez ma curiosité mais… que font un homme et son jeune fils dans une région aussi inhospitalière, accompagné par un soldat qui plus est ? »

Mais avant que Julia n'ait pu répondre à la question de son interlocuteur, Kimblee les interrompit d'une voix assez sévère.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils. », déclara d'emblée l'alchimiste afin de couper court à toute rumeur ou spéculation, tandis que Julia et l'homme d'âge mûr pouvaient apercevoir Alyosha se frottant le haut du crâne, signe aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'il devait sans doute avoir perdu la joute verbale qui venait de l'opposer à l'écarlate. « Et si vous voulez tout savoir, nous revenons d'une mission sur les ordres du président lui-même. »

« Du président ! », s'écria alors le conducteur de la voiture. « Mais, et cet enfant ? »

« Disons que toute cette affaire a eu des conséquences inattendues. », continua l'alchimiste, décidé à en mettre plein la vue à cet homme qui avait eu une façon un peu trop particulière de regarder Julia, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer malgré sa discussion avec Alyosha.

« Incroyable. Et vous vous rendez à Central dans ce cas ? », reprit l'homme d'âge mûr, en fixant tour à tour les trois voyageurs, impressionné de se retrouver en face de ce qui devait être des personnes de confiance de King Bradley lui-même.

« En effet, nous avons un rapport à faire. », expliqua Kimblee qui fit mine de vouloir reprendre la route le plus vite possible après cette interruption. Mais tout occupé qu'il était, il ne vit pas la mine soudain incertaine de Julia qui n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle devrait faire face à Bradley en rentrant à Central.

« Il est vrai que j'ai aussi participé à tout ça. », songea-t-elle en oubliant un instant le monde qui l'entourait. « Il voudra sûrement écouter ce que j'ai à dire aussi parce qu'après tout, ce Pride m'a vu dans la galerie. Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas laisser paraitre que je connais toute la vérité à son propos ? »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Morton ? », demanda soudain Kimblee, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler de cette façon devant une tierce personne. La jeune femme releva alors vivement la tête pour fixer l'alchimiste avec un regard où se lisait l'incompréhension.

« Ce que je pense de quoi ? », demanda-t-elle directement.

« Je propose de vous accompagner jusqu'à North City où je me rends car cela vous prendrait énormément de temps d'aller à pied jusqu'à la prochaine ville et seulement prendre le train jusque là-bas. De plus, le président doit attendre votre retour avec impatience. », répondit immédiatement l'homme d'âge mûr, coupant presque la parole à Kimblee qui commençait à regretter que cet énergumène n'ait pas vraiment fini dans le fossé, coincé dans sa voiture. « Autant vous dire tout de suite que je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service. »

« Oh… Eh bien… Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ? », répondit Julia soudain mal à l'aise devant l'empressement de cet individu rencontré l'instant précédent. « C'est très gentil à vous. »

« C'est normal, voyons. Et puis, avec un enfant si jeune en votre compagnie, c'est préférable. », conclut l'homme d'âge mûr qui se dirigea alors d'un bon vers son véhicule. « Laissez-moi quelques instants pour dégager ma voiture et nous repartons. »

Et pendant que leur futur chauffeur s'afférait à sortir son véhicule du fossé où Alyosha l'avait presque envoyé involontairement, Julia se rapprocha de ses deux compagnons pour s'adresser plus particulièrement à Kimblee.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée de lui en apprendre autant sur nous ? », demanda-t-elle en fixant la voiture qui patinait non loin d'eux.

« Nous offrons malheureusement un spectacle peu courant. », répondit l'écarlate sans lui non plus quitter l'engin des yeux. « Il était sans doute préférable de l'impressionner en mentionnant Bradley plutôt que de chercher à inventer une histoire qui aurait pu éveiller ses soupçons. »

L'alchimiste détacha alors son regard de la voiture pour fixer Alyosha qui avait profité de cette pause providentielle pour grignoter quelques biscuits et se désaltérer. Il secoua la tête pour ensuite reprendre sa conversation avec Julia.

« Vous admettrez en plus que cet enfant n'est pas vraiment vêtu de la même façon que nous. », expliqua-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se penchait discrètement en avant pour examiner sa tenue du coin de l'œil. « En attirant l'attention des gens que nous croiserons sur autre chose que lui, nous éviterons sans doute les questions inutiles. D'autant que la nouvelle de l'incident impliquant Drachma fera très vite le tour du pays. »

« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. », répliqua Julia en admettant sans honte qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le petit garçon détonnait quelque peu avec sa tenue dont l'origine ne faisait aucun doute. « Mais au moins, nous avons gagné un chauffeur. Je vous avoue que marcher jusque North City ne me séduisait pas vraiment. »

« Moi non plus. », fit aussi la petite voix d'Alyosha. « Je commençais à être très fatigué. »

« Et tu dis ça alors que l'on t'a porté sur une distance relativement longue. », répondit directement Kimblee d'un ton moqueur.

« D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dû me remettre à marcher tout à l'heure. », continua l'enfant alors que le conducteur remettait enfin sa voiture dans le bon sens.

« Parce que tu ne me semblais plus si fatigué que cela. », conclut l'alchimiste en commençant à se diriger vers le véhicule dont le propriétaire en sortait à présent. « Et puis, nous ne sommes pas tes esclaves. »

Cette dernière réplique provoqua l'hilarité de Julia étant donné qu'Alyosha avait profité que Kimblee ait eu le dos tourné pour lui tirer la langue. Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et se dit que c'était sans doute préférable s'il ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec l'enfant et ainsi vraiment passer pour un drôle aux yeux de leur chauffeur.

« Voilà, nous sommes prêts à partir. », lança soudain l'homme d'âge mûr alors qu'il finissait d'inspecter son véhicule pour vérifier les éventuels dégâts. « Mais avant toute chose, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Philippe Scott. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Scott. », fit Kimblee en lui serrant la main après avoir enlevé un de ses gants. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner son nom à son interlocuteur étant donné que celui-ci remarqua immédiatement le tatouage qui ornait la paume de sa main.

« Mais… Vous êtes alchimiste ! Je comprends mieux à présent que le président lui-même vous ait confié une mission. », s'exclama alors l'homme d'âge mûr. « C'est vraiment incroyable, je n'en ai jamais rencontré auparavant. »

« Solf J. Kimblee, alchimiste écarlate. », déclara enfin l'homme au complet blanc, avant de se retourner vers ses deux compagnons. « Voici le soldat Julia Morton et… »

« Alyosha Todov. », le coupa l'enfant avec un grand sourire, sauvant ainsi la mise à Kimblee sans le savoir étant donné que celui-ci ne se rappelait même pas avoir déjà entendu le nom de famille du petit garçon qui les accompagnait. Il grinça néanmoins des dents vu qu'il craignait que la consonance particulière de son nom n'éveille les soupçons de leur bienfaiteur, ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

« Très bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, allons-y. Nous avons encore une longue route à faire jusque North City. », renchérit Scott en prenant place dans son véhicule tandis que les trois autres personnes se joignaient à lui. À son grand désarroi, ce fut Kimblee qui prit place à ses côtés, à l'avant. En effet, celui-ci avait très vite compris que si cet inconnu leur avait si rapidement proposé de les accompagner, ce n'était pas par pure gentillesse mais sans aucun doute pour garder Julia le plus longtemps possible avec lui et, éventuellement, lui faire du gringue. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas lui laisser cette chance, sans compter qu'il ne se voyait pas passer plusieurs heures sur la même banquette qu'Alyosha.

« Je peux être ouvert d'esprit mais il y a des limites tout de même. », songea-t-il alors que Philippe Scott se remettait en route, tout en essayant de faire la conversation avec ses passagers, celle-ci s'avérant plus agréable qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ. Bien sûr, l'homme d'âge mûr ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de séduire Julia, oubliant complètement à ce moment-là le but de son voyage, à savoir rejoindre sa fiancée à North City. Mais à chaque fois, Kimblee profitait de l'occasion pour le remettre à sa place de manière détournée ou bien lui poser une question sur son métier de négociant, ce à quoi, par courtoisie, le chauffeur ne pouvait éviter de répondre. Mais pendant ce qui finit par se transformer en une joute verbale entre les deux hommes, Philippe Scott commençant à se douter du petit manège de l'alchimiste, Julia reporta son attention sur Alyosha qui regardait le paysage, toujours enneigé.

« Pas de regrets ? », lui glissa gentiment la jeune femme à l'oreille. « Tu ne pourras sans doute pas retourner dans ton pays tout de suite. »

« Non… Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. », répondit le petit garçon qui tourna vers Julia un visage où se lisait la fatigue d'être resté des heures dehors, en plus de sa nuit écourtée. « Ça a l'air d'être un beau pays et les gens semblent sympathiques. »

« Ils ne le sont pas tous, méfie-toi quand même. », fit Julia avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, oui. C'est pareil partout. », continua l'enfant en lui rendant son sourire, signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Mais c'est positif comme situation pour un premier voyage ici. Donc autant le rester le plus longtemps possible. »

« Tu as raison. », répliqua la jeune femme en reportant soudain son intention vers l'extérieur. « C'est la bonne attitude à avoir. »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'il commençait à se frotter les yeux et à bâiller. Le silence retomba ensuite dans l'ensemble de l'habitacle étant donné que Kimblee avait trouvé la parade afin de détourner Scott de son soudain intérêt pour Julia : il l'avait questionné, au départ innocemment, sur le but de son voyage à North City. Le conducteur, spontanément, avait expliqué que sa fiancée l'y attendait, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il venait par là de tendre une belle perche à l'alchimiste qui ne manqua pas, par conséquent, de la saisir et de le complimenter sur sa situation. Cela finit de décourager l'homme d'âge mûr qui se maudit d'avoir été trop bavard. C'est donc un silence digne d'un dortoir de l'armée qui s'installa pendant un moment, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une exclamation se fit entendre de la part de Scott :

« Aaah, nous arrivons en vue de North City. »

« Oh ? Déjà ? Je pensais que nous en étions beaucoup plus éloignés. », répondit alors Kimblee en redressant son chapeau qu'il avait baissé sur ses yeux afin de profiter du calme régnant pour récupérer un peu de sa nuit, elle aussi, écourtée.

« Ah, mais nous roulons pourtant depuis déjà plus d'une heure trente. », continua Scott tandis que les premières maisons apparaissaient, attirant tout de suite l'attention du petit garçon assis à l'arrière qui luttait pourtant contre le sommeil. « Donc nous avons parcouru une belle distance. »

« Eh bien, je dois dire que vous nous avez fait gagner un temps précieux. », répliqua l'écarlate avec un sourire poli mais faux, celui-là même qu'il ressortait quand il n'avait pas envie d'être aimable du tout. « Je ne manquerai pas de mentionner votre aide au président. »

« Oh, c'est très aimable de votre part. », renchérit Scott avec un grand sourire de savoir que King Bradley allait entendre parler de lui. « Je vous dépose à la gare, je suppose. »

« Oui. », répondit l'alchimiste, espérant pouvoir trouver un train direct à destination de la capitale.

Les maisons défilaient toujours et Julia qui regardait aussi ce qui se passait à l'extérieur ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en repensant aux événements qui avaient pris place la nuit où ils étaient arrivés ici deux semaines auparavant.

« Ça a été le début de tout quand j'y pense. Si je ne m'étais pas lancée comme une folle à la poursuite du train, j'aurais probablement été renvoyée à Central comme les autres et nous ne… », songea-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, se sentant soudain observée. Elle fixa alors son regard dans le rétroviseur droit, se rendant compte que Kimblee la regardait du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'il pensait sans doute à la même chose qu'elle. Elle rougit quelque peu avant de reprendre le dessus et de lui tirer la langue, reportant ensuite son attention vers les maisons qui défilaient toujours. « Nous n'en serions pas là, c'est certain… »

« Nous y voilà ! », s'exclama alors Scott, tirant à nouveau tout le monde de ses pensées ou de la torpeur où il était plongé. Il arrêta son véhicule devant la petite gare que deux de ses trois passagers avaient déjà fréquentée et les laissa descendre sans oublier de les saluer une dernière fois avec effusion, leur faisant presque promettre de passer le voir si jamais ils venaient à Corsock. Immédiatement après son départ, Kimblee, Julia et Alyosha pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, consultant sans attendre les horaires afin de trouver le premier train en partance pour Central.

« Là… dans dix minutes. », fit Julia en désignant le panneau. « Mais ce n'est pas un direct… »

« C'est problématique, je préférerais regagner Central au plus vite et en terminer avec toute cette histoire. », répondit Kimblee d'un ton agacé. « Nous risquons d'en avoir pour des heures. »

« Je sais, moi aussi je voudrais en finir. Mais je doute qu'Alyosha puisse attendre jusque 15h le prochain train direct… », expliqua Julia en désignant l'enfant qui continuait à bâiller et à se frotter les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Très bien, nous prendrons celui de 14h10. », soupira l'écarlate en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au tableau afin de repérer le numéro de la voie, avant de se diriger vers le quai.

« Alyosha, accompagne-le, je vais m'occuper de nos billets. », fit la jeune femme en poussant légèrement l'enfant dans la direction de l'alchimiste tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers les guichets. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier, trainant presque derrière lui son sac à dos tant la fatigue l'accablait. Il suivit donc l'homme au costume blanc qui continuait à avancer sur le quai avant de soudain monter dans le train, ce qui força Alyosha à pratiquement courir afin de ne pas le perdre. Il le rejoignit peu après alors qu'il était déjà assis dans un compartiment vide.

« Vous auriez au moins pu m'attendre. », lança le petit garçon en s'asseyant en face de l'alchimiste avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas te repérer dans une gare. », répliqua Kimblee d'un air quelque peu détaché, ce qui surprit l'enfant.

« Euh… Non, c'est bon, je parlais juste du compartiment. Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul. », expliqua-t-il d'un ton prudent. « Nous en aurons pour combien de temps jusque Central City ? »

« Au moins quatre heures. », fit soudain une voix qui était celle de Julia. « Donc si tu veux dormir, n'hésite pas, tu auras largement le temps. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué ! », s'écria Alyosha d'un ton bourru.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de bâiller durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici. », répondit l'alchimiste, sans détourner son regard de l'extérieur. « Je suis prêt à parier que tu ne tiendras pas une demi-heure une fois que nous serons partis. »

« Pari tenu. », déclara fièrement l'enfant avant de s'installer confortablement sur la banquette de première classe et de fixer Kimblee d'un regard décidé. Le silence s'installa alors entre les trois personnes mais Julia, qui avait pris place aux côtés de l'alchimiste, trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais décida de ne pas poser de questions tout de suite à l'homme assis à côté d'elle, préférant attendre qu'Alyosha s'endorme. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver et encore plus vite que l'écarlate ne l'avait pensé puisqu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, le petit garçon dormait à point fermé, se laissant bercer par le roulement du train.

« Ça n'a pas traîné. », fit simplement Julia en regagnant sa place après avoir allongé l'enfant dans une position plus confortable. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais la fatigue commençait à la gagner elle aussi car sa nuit courte associée à son rêvé étrange et aux événements de la matinée lui pesaient de plus en plus et c'est donc presque inconsciemment qu'elle finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Kimblee qui ne dit rien mais passa tout de même son bras droite derrière elle pour qu'elle soit mieux installée.

« Vous savez… », commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit où je me suis vue enfant, à l'âge de neuf ans… Avec le recul, je me demande si ce n'était pas pour m'annoncer qu'Alyosha allait nous suivre. »

« Qui sait ? », répondit simplement l'écarlate, préférant taire le fait qu'il avait lui aussi fait le même genre de rêve, se revoyant à l'âge de neuf ans, tenant dans une de ses mains Giselle, la grenouille avec laquelle il aimait encore parfois jouer à l'époque et désignant quelque chose de l'autre, chose qu'il n'avait pu identifier avant de se réveiller. « Voilà une drôle de coïncidence, mais je me demande si ce rêve n'a servi qu'à nous désigner ce qui vient de se passer ou beaucoup plus... »

Et tandis que Julia plongeait elle aussi dans un sommeil bien mérité, Kimblee plongea, lui, son regard bleu dans le paysage qui défilait et qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir deux semaines auparavant à cause de la nuit qui tombait. Il ne s'en détourna plus, songeant à tout ce qu'il devrait faire ou ne pas faire une fois rentré à Central avec tout ce petit monde.

« Le plus dur reste à faire : ne pas se retrouver en position de dernier sacrifice… », songea-t-il en regardant Julia puis Alyosha qui dormaient à présent à ses côtés. « Le plus dur… »


	49. Chapter 49

**Uurgh -_- Me voilà enfin, c'est fou ce que cette histoire me motive en ce moment, la preuve, j'ai entamé un futur chapitre et j'ai brillamment écrit... 1000 mots *fière d'elle* Bref, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment...**

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour répondre aux quelques questions... D'abord concernant le tatouage, sa réintégration est encore un peu floue dans ma esprit et elle n'est pas pour tout de suite mais elle est prévue ;) Et je suis d'accord: j'admire les personnages de manga qui du premier au dernier chapitre ne change pas (ou presque pas) de tenue mais je penche pour un achat en plusieurs exemplaires lol Pour Giselle (c'est elle la star de la fic, pas Kimblee en fait lol), pour le moment j'ai décidé que c'était une vraie grenouille mais qui sait quand (et si) je la réintroduirai, elle ne sera pas devenue une peluche ^_^'**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas du tout (vous saviez qu'Arakawa attendait apparemment son second enfant ? :D )**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve le 10 juin pour le chapitre 50 (la suite, on verra si j'arrive à écrire plus de 1000 mots en un mois -_-). A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

« Central City ! Central City ! », cria soudain une voix dans le couloir, tout en frappant sur les vitres intérieures des compartiments, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller en sursaut Julia mais aussi Kimblee qui se rendit alors compte qu'à force de fixer le paysage qui défilait, il s'était lui aussi laissé gagner par le sommeil. Il sentit immédiatement la jeune femme se détacher de lui et la vit s'étirer à ses côtés avant de se tourner dans sa direction.

« Il semblerait que je vous ai emprunté votre épaule une fois de plus. », dit-elle en souriant.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude. », répondit l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire avant de regarder Alyosha qui semblait toujours dormir à poings fermés. « Mais je suppose que je dois être confortable sinon vous ne vous y installeriez pas aussi souvent. »

« Il faut croire, oui… », continua Julia tandis que l'écarlate remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, attardant une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux un instant, ce qui lui permit de s'avancer vers elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je doute pourtant que ça devienne facile maintenant que nous avons regagné Central. », murmura l'écarlate sans s'éloigner d'elle.

« C'est donc cela qui vous tracasse depuis North City. », répondit la jeune femme en fixant son regard violet dans celui de son interlocuteur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre. »

« Même contre _eux_ ? Même s'ils choisissent de faire de moi un… », commença Kimblee mais il fut soudainement interrompu par un gémissement à leurs côtés, signe qu'Alyosha commençait à se réveiller. Ils s'éloignèrent donc quelque peu l'un de l'autre pour regarder leur jeune compagnon revenir parmi eux.

« Hm… J'ai dormi longtemps ? », murmura le petit garçon en se redressant tout en se frottant les yeux une dernière fois.

« Environ quatre heures. », répondit Kimblee avec un petit sourire moqueur au souvenir du pari qu'il avait fait avec l'enfant.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! », déclara vivement celui-ci. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« À Central. », continua Julia en lui désignant la fenêtre alors que le train entrait en gare. « Nous sommes arrivés. »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le petit garçon se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre et regarder avec des yeux ronds les quais défilant devant eux tandis que le train décélérait. Il faisait déjà nuit dans la capitale d'Amestris et bien qu'il fît beaucoup moins froid que dans le Nord, les températures n'étaient pourtant pas très chaudes, ce qui obligea les trois voyageurs à ne pas trop s'attarder sur place, même si Alyosha ressentit immédiatement le besoin de retirer son bonnet et ses gants.

« Bien… », fit soudain Kimblee en se retournant vers Julia et le petit garçon qui marchaient côte à côte. « Je vous confie ce garnement en attendant de régler certains détails le concernant. »

« Entendu. », répondit la jeune femme, sentant soudain la tension qui émanait de Kimblee étant donné qu'ils étaient de retour dans la capitale, non loin des homonculus et accompagnés par celui qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un clandestin. « Hm… pour le rapport de la mission, dois-je vous accompagner voir King Bradley demain matin ? »

« Vous devez vous douter qu'il aura été mis au courant de votre présence à mes côtés. J'ignore s'il voudra vous rencontrer mais vous feriez mieux d'être là. », expliqua l'alchimiste avec un visage sérieux. « Rendez-vous donc demain à la première heure devant le QG. »

« Je serai là, monsieur Kimblee. », répliqua Julia, manquant presque de lui faire un salut militaire, ce qui aurait paru normal mais qui la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. « Oh mais… nous sommes samedi demain. Pensez-vous qu'il nous recevra malgré tout ? »

« Oui, même si pour cela nous devons nous rendre dans sa résidence privée. », expliqua l'alchimiste avec un fin sourire à l'idée d'aller déranger le président chez lui un samedi matin. « Mais nous passerons d'abord au QG pour nous assurer qu'il n'y est pas. »

« Très bien. », fit Julia un peu nerveuse à l'idée de devoir faire face une nouvelle fois à un homonculus sans pouvoir laisser paraitre qu'elle savait ce qu'il était en réalité.

L'alchimiste hocha alors la tête et la salua une dernière fois avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Alyosha, qui grogna quelque peu, et de s'éloigner d'eux pour se perdre dans la foule encore présente malgré l'heure tardive. Julia et le petit garçon restèrent un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que l'enfant prenne la parole :

« Julia… Vous croyez que ça va aller ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tu en as de ces questions. », répondit Julia un peu surprise tandis que le petit garçon glissait sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est juste que… il a l'air plus tendu que lorsque nous étions chez moi. », expliqua le petit garçon qui arbora soudain une mine inquiète. « Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tendu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura comment gérer la situation, j'en suis sure. », le rassura la jeune femme. « Et si on rentrait ? Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? »

« Oui ! », répliqua immédiatement l'enfant tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route pour quitter la gare, ignorant qu'ils avaient été observés pendant tout ce temps.

« Mais voilà qui est tout à fait inattendu. », se dit une présence tapie l'ombre tandis qu'elle suivait les deux amis de ses yeux cruels. « Je savais que cette idée de sacrifice ne pouvait pas être mauvaise à ce point, même si… »

* * *

« Bien, il ne s'agit que d'un rapport à faire… Rien ne dit qu'il voudra me rencontrer aussi, je vais peut-être simplement devoir attendre à l'extérieur. », songea Julia tandis qu'elle se pressait vers le QG de Central afin d'accompagner Kimblee voir King Bradley. La veille au soir, l'installation d'Alyosha s'était bien déroulée et même s'ils avaient rencontré quelques difficultés, notamment pour lui trouver un vêtement à sa taille au moment de dormir, la soirée avait été agréable, le petit garçon ayant jeté son dévolu sur Victor, le vieux chat de son grand-père qui avait d'ailleurs accepté la présence de l'enfant chez lui. Julia l'avait laissé seul, le temps de régler ce qui représentait pour elle une épreuve assez importante, avec pour consignes de ne pas sortir, lui promettant qu'ensuite ils iraient un peu visiter la ville.

« Tout va bien se passer, il ne va pas me manger… J'espère. », se dit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait en direction de l'imposant bâtiment, apercevant déjà l'alchimiste écarlate qui l'attendait. « Calme-toi, Julia, calme-toi. »

« Miss Morton. », la salua directement Kimblee avec un petit sourire. « Vous allez bien ? On dirait presque que vous allez perdre connaissance. »

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse de ma vie. », répliqua la jeune femme en prenant une grande inspiration. « Que se passera-t-il si… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'écarlate qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que les murs avaient des oreilles, surtout à Central.

« Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, si vous avez réussi à faire croire à Natasha Bakov que vous étiez son amie, je suis certaine que vous réussirez à faire face à King Bradley, et cela sans problème. », reprit l'alchimiste, en caressant doucement mais discrètement le visage de la jeune femme avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. « Mais allons-y et surtout, pas un mot à propos d'Alyosha, j'essaierai moi-même d'obtenir les papiers dont nous avons besoin pour lui. »

Julia hocha la tête et suivit Kimblee qui s'engagea dans l'allée menant à la porte principale du QG. Ils la passèrent sans encombre et malgré son angoisse, c'est avec une certaine joie que la jeune femme rentra dans ce qui avait été, après tout, l'endroit de sa première affectation après sa sortie de l'académie. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention vers l'alchimiste qui marchait plusieurs mètres devant elle et qu'elle suivait comme un bon soldat.

« Il a l'air de connaitre le chemin vers le bureau de King Bradley sur le bout des doigts. », songea-t-elle en fixant son dos et alors qu'il tournait dans un énième corridor. « Je me demande combien de fois il est venu ici avant la guerre… »

Elle haussa les épaules et préféra repousser ces questions au fond de son esprit afin de se concentrer sur l'entrevue qui se préparait. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Kimblee, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la sourde angoisse qui l'étreignait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se sentait approcher du bureau du chef de l'État. Soudain, et après qu'ils eurent gravis plusieurs rampes d'escaliers, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une grande porte à laquelle l'alchimiste frappa tandis que la jeune femme s'entendit déglutir. Un "Entrez" assez autoritaire les accueillit et immédiatement, Kimblee entra avant de s'arrêter net sur le seuil de la porte, bloquant la vue à Julia.

« Voilà qui est surprenant… », murmura l'écarlate avant d'afficher un sourire de prédateur et de pénétrer dans ce qui était l'antichambre du bureau de Bradley. « Je ne savais pas que le président avait une nouvelle assistante. », ajouta-t-il ensuite à voix haute à l'encontre de la personne qui se tenait à présent debout derrière son propre bureau.

« Eh bien, maintenant vous le savez… », répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure autoritaire. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Voir King Bradley, tout simplement. », répliqua l'alchimiste en s'approchant d'elle et en la saluant d'un hochement de la tête. « Mais je suppose que je vais devoir montrer patte blanche pour cela. »

La conversation se poursuivit mais pendant que les deux anciennes connaissances se jaugeaient, l'un essayant de déstabiliser une nouvelle fois l'autre et celle-ci évitant avec merveille les pièges de l'alchimiste, Julia les observait avec attention, se demandant bien d'où l'écarlate pouvait connaitre cette jeune femme à la beauté froide mais néanmoins touchante.

« Il connait vraiment tout le monde… », songea la jeune femme avec intérêt. « C'est impressionnant, même si à l'entendre, on dirait qu'il essaie juste de lui casser les pieds, comme avec moi au départ… »

Son cœur faillit alors rater un battement en songeant que cette femme avec qui l'écarlate discutait à présent pouvait être une de ses anciennes maitresses. Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot lorsqu'il s'agissait de son attitude envers la gent féminine mais rien n'indiquait pourtant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de conquêtes, même s'il ne pouvait y en avoir eu qu'une seule.

« Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là… », pensa-t-elle, sans s'apercevoir que Kimblee avait terminé de discuter et revenait vers elle pour sortir de la pièce. « Serait-il possible que… ? »

« Soldat Morton. », lui lança alors l'alchimiste, en n'oubliant pas cette fois de ne pas l'appeler de façon trop familière devant une tierce personne. La jeune femme releva immédiatement la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur d'un regard interrogateur. « Le président est chez lui, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

« Ah ? Très bien. Je vous suis dans ce cas. », répondit presque machinalement Julia en suivant l'écarlate et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'assistante du président.

« Voilà qui est bien singulier. », songea le lieutenant Hawkeye une fois que les deux compagnons furent partis. « Je ne pensais pas que Kimblee serait capable de travailler avec quelqu'un tout au long d'une mission… C'est vraiment étrange… »

* * *

La demeure des Bradley était située dans un vaste parc, non loin du QG afin d'assurer une certaine intimité à la première famille, tout en facilitant les déplacements du président et permettre une intervention rapide en cas de problème. Kimblee et Julia s'y rendirent tout de suite après avoir quitté le vaste bâtiment militaire mais dans un silence presque pesant, l'alchimiste réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait raconter et Julia encore intriguée par cette femme qui connaissait l'écarlate et ne semblait pas être touchée par ses paroles parfois si insidieuses. C'est donc côte à côte mais sans avoir échangé une parole qu'ils se présentèrent au majordome qui leur ouvrit, sa mine autoritaire gageant qu'on n'entrait pas là comme dans un moulin.

« Oui ? Que désirez-vous ? », leur demanda immédiatement l'homme d'un certain âge dont le visage sec était renforcé par le ton glacial qu'il employait.

« Je suis l'alchimiste écarlate et voici le soldat Julia Morton. », commença Kimblee. « Je suis de retour de mission et je souhaiterais faire mon rapport au président. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre lundi ? », continua le chef des domestiques, toujours sur le même ton. « Son excellence a aussi droit à un peu de repos. »

« J'aimerais aussi pouvoir en prendre vu que je rentre à peine mais ça ne me sera pas possible tant que je n'aurai pas discuté avec le président. », répondit l'alchimiste, presque sur le même ton polaire. « Donc allez prévenir votre maître que nous voudrions le rencontrer… Maintenant. »

Le majordome dévisagea un instant ce qu'il considérait être un impertinent mais à la mine décidée de son interlocuteur, il se dit qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'eux aussi facilement et capitula, espérant secrètement que le président les enverrait paître à sa place.

« Très bien. », finit-il donc par dire. « Entrez et attendez ici, je vais prévenir son Excellence que vous êtes là mais je vous demanderai de ne pas insister si elle ne souhaite pas vous recevoir. »

« Merci, dans ce cas il est évident que nous nous retirerons. », lui répondit Kimblee en lui faisant un beau sourire poli tandis que le domestique s'éloignait d'un pas presque solennel.

Les deux compagnons se trouvaient donc à présent dans le vestibule de la demeure et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détailler discrètement, Julia plus que l'écarlate, l'aménagement des lieux ainsi que sa décoration : dans un style assez sobre, un grand escalier leur faisait face tandis qu'une galerie surplombait l'endroit et menait à différentes pièces à l'étage avant de s'enfoncer plus loin vers la gauche. Sur les murs, plusieurs aquarelles donnaient une petite touche de gaieté à l'endroit tandis qu'un ameublement simple rendait d'emblée l'endroit agréable à tout visiteur qui entrait là. Mais une fois ces observations faites, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui l'attendait et son angoisse, un instant oubliée suite à la discussion avec la muraille qui servait de majordome, revint tout aussi rapidement.

« Il ne ferait rien ici… », songea-t-elle tout en serrant les poings inconsciemment. « Trop de monde sait que je suis entrée ici, il ne tenterait rien s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose à mon sujet. »

C'est alors que Julia se demanda une nouvelle fois si Kimblee prendrait sa défense en cas de problème. Elle se doutait bien que ça serait le cas mais le ferait-il s'ils lui demandaient de choisir entre elle et son alchimie ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de chasser cette pensée : elle ne connaissait pas la profondeur des sentiments de l'alchimiste à son égard mais elle se doutait pourtant que le mettre face à un tel dilemme risquait de provoquer si pas une catastrophe, au moins un résultat qu'elle espérait être inattendu.

« Calmez-vous, Miss Morton. », lui souffla soudain Kimblee à l'oreille tout en saisissant sa main afin qu'elle desserre son poing pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. « Vous irradiez d'angoisse et à ce rythme, il comprendra sans que vous ayez à dire quoique ce soit car il ne mettra pas ça sur le compte de votre première rencontre avec lui. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… », lui répondit-elle en un murmure.

« N'oubliez pas que nous sommes aussi ici pour Alyosha. », lui dit l'écarlate. « Si vous échouez à cette épreuve, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau et qui sait ce qui lui arrivera alors. »

« Ne dites pas cela ! », lui lança-t-elle d'un air courroucé, se moquant bien de se faire entendre de toute la maisonnée. « Pourquoi voudraient-ils se débarrasser de vous ? Vous leur êtes utile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En un sens, oui. », répondit Kimblee en perdant son regard dans une des aquarelles attachées au mur. « Mais ils ont besoin de main d'œuvre, pas d'un alchimiste bavard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû insister autant pour savoir. », répliqua la jeune femme en serrant les doigts de l'alchimiste qui tenait toujours sa main. « Ni vous persuader d'en parler à cet enfant non plus. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il nous accompagnerait jusqu'ici. », expliqua-t-il en reportant ensuite son regard vers la jeune femme à ses côtés qui affichait maintenant une mine où se mêlaient à la fois inquiétude et regret. « Quant à votre cas… »

Mais Kimblee ne continua pas sa phrase, préférant ne pas revenir sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ce moment-là à tout expliquer à Julia. Ils se fixèrent encore un long moment, trop proches pour être considérés par un œil extérieur comme un simple binôme lié par une mission aux ordres du président quand soudain…

« Hum… », fit de nouveau la voix autoritaire du majordome. Il les fixait à présent avec un regard sévère, prêt à les mettre à la porte s'ils ne s'éloignaient pas l'un de l'autre, ce que les deux compagnons firent immédiatement, Kimblee se demandant depuis quand cet homme d'âge incertain les observait et surtout ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre de leur conversation.

« Son Excellence va vous recevoir. », reprit ensuite leur interlocuteur avant de se retourner pour les guider vers le chef de l'État. « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Ils emboitèrent donc le pas au chef des domestiques qui les mena au travers ce qui leur parut être un dédalle de couloirs. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte massive en chêne et que le majordome frappa pour se faire annoncer. Immédiatement, la voix bien reconnaissable de King Bradley se fit entendre, les invitant à entrer dans la pièce. Julia et Kimblee furent alors introduits dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un salon cossu qu'à un bureau et comprirent qu'ils pénétraient réellement dans l'intimité du premier homme du pays, en plus de le déranger durant un de ses jours de repos.

« L'alchimiste écarlate, monsieur. », fit simplement le majordome, oubliant de mentionner Julia dans son introduction, ce que celle-ci ne remarqua même pas tant elle avait son attention concentrée sur Bradley.

« Merci, ça sera tout. », répondit simplement l'homonculus en congédiant l'homme d'un signe de la tête. Il se tenait debout devant l'un des fauteuils qui ornaient la pièce et d'un geste amicale, invita ses deux visiteurs à s'asseoir en face de lui. « Alors comme ça, tu es revenu vivant de cette mission... »

« C'est que les choses devaient se dérouler de cette façon, monsieur le président. », répliqua l'écarlate en prenant place dans un des fauteuils, suivi à sa gauche par Julia.

« Et ce soldat est celui qui t'accompagne depuis le début, c'est bien cela ? », continua Bradley en reportant soudain son attention vers la jeune femme qui releva vivement la tête vers l'homme d'âge mûr.

« Oui, monsieur le président. », fit-elle en hochant la tête. « Le général Raven nous avait demandé d'apporter notre aide à monsieur Kimblee et c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'au bout, dans la mesure de mes moyens bien sûr. »

« Julia Morton… », murmura presque le chef de l'État. « Je me souviens de vous avoir parlé au téléphone lorsque notre ami a été blessé à North City. »

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite, se demandant soudain de quoi pouvait bien parler son interlocuteur jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit : elle avait contacté le président à une heure assez avancée de la nuit lors de leur premier contact avec Scar et les problèmes qui avaient suivi. Elle leva alors les sourcils de surprise, ne pensant pas qu'il s'en souviendrait, sachant qu'elle n'était qu'un simple soldat.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle aussi à présent. Merci encore de votre sollicitude cette nuit-là. », répondit Julia avec un petit sourire reconnaissant ou du moins essayait-elle de le faire paraitre.

« Je vous l'ai dit ce soir-là, j'attache beaucoup d'importance à mes alchimistes d'État et à leurs faits et gestes. », continua Bradley sur le même ton agréable. « À propos, puisqu'il parait que tu étais avec lui dans la mine, que s'est-il exactement passé avec Edward Elric ? »

« Un malheureux accident mais il a bien fallu que je me défende. », expliqua de but en blanc Kimblee, sans s'inquiéter du double sens que pouvait avoir cette conversation sachant que Julia n'était pas censée être au courant du plan des homonculus.

« Je vois… J'espère néanmoins qu'il s'en est sorti vivant, c'est un alchimiste très important et je ne voudrais pas avoir à le remplacer par un choix de seconde main. », lança l'homonculus en perdant soudain toute gaieté et en fixant l'écarlate d'un œil froid. « Tu comprends, j'espère. »

« Oui, mais si nous avons tous les deux échappé à l'effondrement… », fit l'alchimiste en désignant Julia d'un geste de la main. « Il a sûrement dû en être de même pour lui. »

« Très bien, nous verrons ce qu'il en sera. », conclut Bradley en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Et maintenant, étant donné que j'ai déjà été informé des problèmes que tu as rencontré à Briggs avec Scar, parlons plutôt de Drachma. »

« Avec plaisir. », répliqua Kimblee, heureux de quitter un sujet plus que délicat et qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette charmante demoiselle a accepté de te suivre jusque là-bas sachant ce que tu préparais. », lâcha alors Bradley, prenant au dépourvu les deux compagnons qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le président s'intéresse directement à cela. « Car elle était bien là lorsque tu as reçu l'ordre de te rendre à Drachma et de renoncer momentanément à Scar… »

« Non, il n'aurait pas déjà compris… », songea immédiatement l'écarlate en cherchant à trouver une réponse censée et plausible à fournir.

« Alors ? », s'impatienta Bradley tandis que le silence se faisait pesant. Il se tourna donc complètement vers Julia afin de faire comprendre que c'était d'elle et d'elle seule qu'il souhaitait obtenir une réponse. « Pourquoi avoir accepté de l'accompagner, soldat Morton ? »


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait déjà 50 chapitres ? o_O Si on m'avait dit en commençant que j'en écrirais autant, je ne l'aurais pas cru ^_^ Voilà donc Julia vs. Bradley avec Kimblee en guest star et Alyosha en toile de fond XD**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D Et donc pour les sacrifices... Aucune idée -_-. Non, sérieux, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le dire mais je ne sais pas moi-même. Et pour Alyosha Kimblee... Pour le moment, il restera un Todov, je n'ai pas pris de décision non plus à ce niveau :P Ake, pas de problème si tu veux faire un dessin avec Julia et Kimblee, j'ai même hâte de voir ça ^_^ Lora, merci pour la petite publicité sur ton blog et comme tu dis, ça promet d'être une longue histoire. Inkbox, ça doit être la série des ordinateurs en folie, le mien s'est encore vautré dans les virus il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Heureusement que je fais des copies de mes chapitres un peu partout XD Et encore merci pour le petit dessin ! agrond, j'espère bien que Julia est convaincante même si c'est Bradley :P  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas bien sûr !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Pour la suite maintenant, je n'ai que 1800 mots sur le fameux chapitre dont je vous parlais la dernière fois et j'ai des tas de trucs sur le feu à côté de ma fic donc depuis quelques jours, je me demande "Vais-je donner une date de sortie pour le prochain chapitre ou pas ?" Ce weekend est déjà "perdu" pour ma fic et les deux semaines suivantes devront être consacrées à autre chose. Donc le prochaine ne sera pas avant le 27 juin. A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

Julia se tenait toujours droite dans son fauteuil, cherchant à formuler une réponse satisfaisante à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Kimblee cherchait à intervenir mais la posture et le regard perçant de Bradley l'en empêchaient car celui-ci voulait entendre la raison de se présence aux côtés de l'alchimiste de sa bouche à elle. Elle inspira alors profondément et prit sur elle de raconter la vérité, moins quelques détails sur ce qu'elle savait, sans avoir le droit de le clamer.

« Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que j'ai été victime d'un accident à la forteresse le jour précédent notre départ pour Drachma. Par conséquent, je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair lorsque notre ordre de mission nous a été donné. », commença la jeune femme tandis que Bradley hochait la tête. « Je me souviens que nous étions à la recherche de Scar et de ses complices dans les galeries de la mine lorsque nous avons rencontré cette chimère mais elle m'a tellement effrayée que je n'ai pas suivi la conversation qu'elle a eue avec monsieur Kimblee. »

Elle s'arrêta alors et fixa son regard violet dans l'unique œil du président afin de voir s'il croyait à son explication, sachant qu'elle savait déjà à l'époque qui était Pride. Voyant qu'il ne montrait aucune émotion particulière, elle poursuivit :

« Ce n'est qu'après son départ qu'il m'a expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de l'ordre de mission qu'il venait de recevoir et j'ai accepté de le suivre quand même parce que… même si je ne comprends pas tout à propos de ce qui s'est passé, je me suis dit à ce moment-là qu'il valait mieux que ça soit des ennemis qui meurent devant Briggs plutôt que nos propres soldats. »

« Vous saviez pourtant qu'il fallait marquer cet endroit d'un sceau ensanglanté. », continua alors Bradley, comme s'il voulait la pousser à la faute, voire lui faire avouer ce qu'elle pourrait savoir en trop. « Cela ne vous a pas paru étrange ? »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne comprenais pas tout. », répondit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle serrait ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. « J'ai eu envie de poser des questions à ce moment-là mais monsieur Kimblee m'a très nettement fait comprendre que je ferais mieux de m'abstenir. Et je crois aujourd'hui que j'ai bien fait parce qu'en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris que cette histoire avait sans doute un lien avec la sécurité du pays, comme le général Raven l'a dit à son arrivée à la forteresse. Et que cela devait sans doute rester secret... Pour le bien de tous. »

« En effet, les plans concernant cette histoire sont confidentiels. », conclut Bradley en jetant un regard de biais à Kimblee, comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout bavardage sur l'affaire serait mal accueilli. « Mais vous m'étonnez, même s'il ne s'agit que d'ennemis, comme vous le dites si bien, beaucoup de soldats auraient fait demi-tour ou auraient tenté de l'arrêter en sachant tout cela. »

« Les ordres du général Raven n'avaient pas de durée précise et puis… », lança la jeune femme avant de rougir légèrement. « Je n'avais pas envie de laisser partir monsieur Kimblee tout seul là-bas… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si la mission s'était mal déroulée et qu'il était resté seul ? »

Le président ne répondit pas mais lâcha un rire sonore qui glaça Julia jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles tandis que l'écarlate se tendait imperceptiblement.

« Tu as trouvé là une perle rare, Kimblee. », dit-il à l'alchimiste en se tournant vers lui. « Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, des soldats aussi dévoués, en plus d'être doués, sont rares. »

« Oui, on me l'a déjà dit… », répondit-il simplement en regardant la jeune femme qui continuait à rougir, gênée d'avoir dû révéler ce genre de détails au premier homme du pays.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, l'aide que vous avez apportée à l'alchimiste écarlate ne sera pas oubliée, vous pouvez en être sure. », conclut l'homonculus en affichant soudain un sourire aimable. « Je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ce soir-là, à North City, sans votre aide. »

« Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. », murmura presque la jeune femme, trouvant soudain que son rôle était étrangement exagéré étant donné qu'elle n'avait rejoint Kimblee qu'après qu'il eut été blessé.

« Bien maintenant que cette question est réglée, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé à Drachma… », reprit le chef de l'État, toujours avec ce sourire aimable que Julia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver infect du fait de la nature de leur interlocuteur.

Ce fut Kimblee qui se chargea de lui expliquer leurs moindres faits et gestes depuis leur arrivée à la base ennemie jusqu'à leur départ le jour de l'attaque. L'écarlate concentra surtout son récit sur les éléments militaires de la mission, omettant avec sagesse les incidents liés à Natasha Bakov ainsi que certains soucis arrivés le jour de la Sainte-Olga, soirée qu'il oublia volontairement de relater, se contentant de signaler l'invitation du général afin d'appuyer son raisonnement sur la façon dont il avait réussi à gagner rapidement sa confiance. De temps en temps, Bradley interrompait le récit de l'alchimiste afin de poser une question ou demander à Julia ce qu'elle avait pensé de l'affaire et ce n'est donc qu'au bout d'un long moment que le silence retomba dans le salon, laissant les trois occupants avec leurs pensées.

« Je suis donc heureux de savoir que vous êtes revenus sains et saufs, surtout après avoir fait face à la puissance de feu de Briggs. », dit le président en hochant la tête d'approbation. « Mais… »

Immédiatement, Kimblee se tint sur ses gardes car ce "mais" sonnait d'une drôle de façon dans la bouche de leur interlocuteur et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. De la même façon, Julia avait perçu le danger mais ne comprenait pas encore ce que cela pouvait signifier, pensant avoir réussi à convaincre Bradley de sa parfaite "innocence" dans l'affaire.

« Mais... Je m'étonne déjà que tu aies mené cette mission avec quelqu'un d'autre et cela jusqu'au bout… », commença-t-il en fixant tour à tour les deux compagnons. « Je ne pensais donc pas que tu prendrais également la peine d'adopter un petit Drachmien en passant… »

Le silence se fit de nouveau après que Bradley eut prononcé cette dernière phrase, jugeant l'effet de la petite bombe qu'il venait de lancer sur ses deux subordonnés : Julia s'était figée, semblant ne plus respirer tandis que Kimblee fixait à présent Bradley avec un regard où pointait l'interrogation, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir ajouter pour les enfoncer encore plus.

« Nous ne l'avons pas adopté, il nous a suivi… », finit par articuler l'écarlate en fronçant cette fois les sourcils. Il décida soudain de jouer cartes sur table et son regard s'éclaircit alors. « Mais puisque vous êtes déjà au courant, vous allez me faciliter la tâche : comme vous l'aurez compris, il n'a ni papiers, ni visa en règle. Je souhaiterais obtenir tout cela afin de lui éviter des problèmes à l'avenir. Étant originaire d'un pays ennemi, je préférerais ne pas avoir à le reconduire à la frontière dès lundi… »

« Tu ne perds jamais le nord, Kimblee. », fit Bradley en fixant l'alchimiste avec un regard où se lisait l'amusement en même temps que la fermeté. « C'est une grande responsabilité que de délivrer des visas, surtout à des ressortissants ennemis… Peux-tu me garantir que cet enfant ne menacera pas le pays, maintenant ou plus tard ? »

« Comme vous venez de le souligner, ce n'est qu'un enfant et je saurai le garder à l'œil ainsi que le soldat Morton. », continua l'écarlate avec le même aplomb. « Acceptez-vous de l'aider ou pas ? Je vous en serai très reconnaissant si vous acceptez. »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas… Un service pour un service. », conclut Bradley en se levant soudain pour se diriger vers le seul téléphone de la pièce. « Dans ce cas, je vais téléphoner à mon assistante afin qu'elle vous prépare les papiers nécessaires dès maintenant. Vous pourrez ainsi les remplir au plus tôt et j'y apposerai ma signature. Cela accélérera leur obtention auprès du service concerné… »

« C'est très aimable à vous. », lui répondit l'alchimiste avec un fin sourire avant que l'homme ne s'éloigne pour avoir plus d'intimité. Il se retourna alors vers sa jeune compagne pour se rendre compte que malgré la victoire qu'il venait de remporter avec l'obtention des papiers pour Alyosha, Julia était toujours aussi nerveuse, semblant prier pour que l'entretien se termine au plus vite. Il prit alors le risque de faire un geste vers elle, malgré la présence de Bradley dans la pièce qu'il surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil. C'est donc avec beaucoup de précautions que l'alchimiste dégagea une mèche de cheveux de Julia qui l'empêchait d'apercevoir complètement son visage. Immédiatement, la jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers Kimblee.

« Détendez-vous… », murmura celui-ci, si bas que Julia n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

N'osant pas lui répondre, notamment à cause de la proximité de Bradley à qui elle trouvait qu'elle en avait déjà assez dit, elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention vers le premier homme du pays qui parlait toujours au téléphone. Julia prit alors une grande inspiration et essaya de se calmer tandis que Kimblee faisait une nouvelle fois glisser ses doigts sur son visage, geste qu'il interrompit brutalement en entendant le "clic" d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche. Les deux compagnons reprirent donc une position assez éloignée l'une de l'autre tandis que Bradley revenait vers eux :

« Voilà, je lui ai brièvement expliqué la situation, elle rassemble en ce moment même le nécessaire. »

« Merci… », fit simplement Kimblee en hochant la tête. « À propos, j'ai été assez surpris de découvrir que vous aviez une nouvelle assistante. »

« Tu es déjà au courant de cela alors que tu as quitté la capitale presque directement après ta sortie de prison. », s'exclama presque Bradley avec un drôle de sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Julia. « Les nouvelles vont décidément bien vite. »

« Nous sommes passés à votre bureau au QG avant de venir ici. J'ai donc eu la chance de la rencontrer. », expliqua l'écarlate, lui aussi avec un sourire mauvais que Julia ne vit pas tant elle concentrait son attention sur l'homonculus. « Et à qui donc l'avez-vous arrachée pour en faire votre assistante ? Si je puis me permettre cette question… »

« Mais je t'en prie… Disons que le colonel Mustang me l'a gentiment prêtée… », continua Bradley tandis que Julia se demanda soudain si les deux hommes parlaient d'une personne ou d'une chose et que son angoisse à propos du passé commun que cette femme pourrait avoir avec Kimblee revenait. « J'ai été forcé de prendre des mesures, vois-tu ? Donc une nouvelle assistante s'imposait… »

« Je comprends… Je comprends tout à fait. », répondit Kimblee, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion de son interlocuteur, tout en repoussant dans un coin de son esprit l'idée que Julia pourrait très bien, elle aussi, terminer comme assistante de Bradley si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu.

« Mais tant que nous parlons de nouvelle affectation, il va bien falloir penser à la vôtre, soldat Morton. », lança alors le président à la jeune femme qui afficha une mine surprise.

« Il ne va pas nous séparer quand même ? », se dit-elle tout de suite en sentant bien qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. À ses côtés, Kimblee n'avait pas bougé et attendait de voir ce que Bradley allait proposer, prêt à intervenir pour la garder auprès de lui au besoin.

« Ne faites pas cette tête et laissez-moi vous expliquer. », reprit Bradley. « Lors de votre incorporation, vous avez été placée sous les ordres du général Raven. Celui-ci ayant malheureusement… disparu à Briggs, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans affectation trop longtemps. Vous serez donc placée sous les ordres d'un nouveau supérieur. Mais avant, je vous accorde une semaine de repos, votre mission se termine à peine, je ne veux pas que vous soyez exténuée pour reprendre du service. Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Kimblee »

« Merci, monsieur le président. », répondit Julia en affichant un petit sourire soulagé tandis que l'écarlate hochait simplement de la tête.

« Et il est évident que si le besoin se présente, que la mission le permet et qu'il en fait la demande, je ne serai pas contre vous laisser repartir avec Kimblee. », conclut Bradley, toujours avec ce sourire aimable.

« Nous verrons en effet ce que j'aurai comme mission à accomplir… », répliqua l'alchimiste avec un fin sourire, se doutant qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le choix des missions où il pourrait emmener Julia afin de ne pas lui révéler plus de choses qu'elle n'en avait déjà vues.

« Oui, mais pour le moment, allez prendre un peu de repos. », reprit Bradley au bout de quelques secondes de silence et alors qu'il se levait pour mettre fin à l'entretien. « Et n'oubliez pas de faire visiter la capitale à votre petit invité. »

« Nous n'y manquerons pas. », dit Julia en hochant de la tête, se demandant s'il savait lire dans les pensées étant donné que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

« Peut-on passer aujourd'hui pour récupérer les papiers pour le visa ? », demanda soudain Kimblee, voulant régler cette question au plus vite et ne souhaitant pas se frotter à un éventuel revirement de l'homonculus.

« Tout à fait, vous pouvez même passer maintenant, le lieutenant Hawkeye doit déjà avoir rassemblé le tout. », répondit Bradley alors qu'il entreprenait de les reconduire lui-même vers l'entrée. Ils repassèrent donc de nouveau dans le dédalle de couloirs avant de déboucher dans le vestibule où régnait le calme et tandis que le majordome, attiré par les bruits de pas dans l'entrée, se préparait déjà à leur ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Bradley retint soudain Kimblee par le bras pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

« Pas de bavardages inutiles… Je suppose que je peux compter sur toi. », murmura-t-il avant de relâcher l'alchimiste, celui-ci rejoignant alors Julia qui salua son supérieur avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie. Kimblee jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et fit "Oui" de la tête à l'homonculus, même s'il était déjà trop tard. Une fois dehors, les deux compagnons n'échangèrent pas une parole mais mus par le même instinct, ils partirent d'un pas rapide afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Une fois qu'ils eurent regagné la rue principale, vers le QG, l'écarlate entendit un long soupir à ses côtés et se retourna vers Julia qui tentait de regagner son sang froid une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai cru… qu'il avait tout compris… », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux un instant. « Vous croyez qu'il a tout saisi et que comme nous, il joue la comédie ? »

« Difficile à dire… », répondit l'homme en costume blanc en fronçant les sourcils avant d'afficher un fin sourire. « Cela dit, vous avez été exceptionnelle, surtout dans la réutilisation des âneries que Raven a racontées à la forteresse… »

« Je ne sais même pas comment ça m'est venu, mais au moins aura-t-il servi à quelque chose. », ricana la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire mais d'un rire nerveux, comme quelqu'un qui évacue le trop plein d'émotions soudainement. « Bon au moins aurons-nous réussi à obtenir ce que nous voulions pour Alyosha. »

« Oui, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit déjà au courant de son arrivée. », continua Kimblee. « Et comme personne ne savait que nous étions de retour, ça ne nous laisse qu'une seule possibilité : un des homonculus a dû nous voir à un moment où à un autre, pourquoi pas dès que nous avons mis le pied sur le quai hier soir. »

« Le même que celui que nous… », commença Julia qui fut aussitôt interrompue par l'écarlate qui avait levé une main pour la faire taire.

« Mieux vaut ne pas parler de ça ou même de ce que vous savez… En fait, je préférerais que nous ne l'abordions plus. », expliqua Kimblee en jetant soudain un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Nous ne savons pas si nous avons convaincu Bradley ou pas, donc autant rester discret. »

« Entendu. », répondit la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle ne gafferait pas à nouveau. « Nous retournons au QG ? »

« Oui, je voudrais en finir avec cette affaire au plus vite. Et comme je doute que les papiers soient simples et rapides à remplir, nous devrons sûrement y passer le reste du weekend. », expliqua Kimblee en se retenant de soupirer devant la complexité parfois horripilante de l'administration.

« Je ne pensais pas obtenir son accord aussi facilement. », reprit Julia alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers l'imposant bâtiment militaire.

« À vrai dire, moi non plus mais n'oubliez pas que je lui dois un service désormais. », répliqua l'alchimiste en perdant soudain toute gaieté. « J'espère que ça ne se retournera pas contre nous… »

« Nous ? », songea-t-il immédiatement avec surprise. « Depuis quand "Je" est-il devenu "nous" ?

Il chassa rapidement le malaise qu'il ressentait de nouveau à l'idée de former une pseudo-famille avec Julia et Alyosha, même s'il devait finalement reconnaitre que l'idée avait son charme, n'en ayant jamais eu une vraie lui-même.

« Monsieur Kimblee ? », fit Julia, sortant l'alchimiste de ses pensées. « Que savez-vous des généraux de Central ? »

« Très peu de choses. », répondit-il tandis qu'ils franchissaient de nouveau la porte principale du QG. « Depuis sept ans, beaucoup de choses ont dû changer et il est plus que probable que des officiers ont dû être mutés ou promus selon les départs ou en fonction des circonstances. Et même à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas tout le monde. »

« Je vois… », fit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi me demander cela ? Seriez-vous inquiète à propos de votre nouvelle affectation ? », demanda l'alchimiste avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas du tout ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton outré. « C'est juste que le général Raven était… Enfin, je me demande comment sont les autres, vous voyez ? Par rapport à lui ? Et ce qu'ils seraient capables de nous demander de faire. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes à Central ici, pas sur un champ de bataille. », expliqua Kimblee pour la rassurer. « Les généraux comme Raven ne se déplacent que très rarement et pour des circonstances exceptionnelles. Conclusion, il est plus probable que vous quitterez cet endroit pour m'accompagner en mission que pour partir en leur compagnie afin de régler des conflits importants. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que, techniquement, une affectation à Central équivaut à un travail de planqué ? », continua Julia avec horreur.

« Oui et non étant donné que la capitale recèle ses propres dangers. », continua l'écarlate avec un regard entendu. « Mais c'est tout de même plus calme que dans certaines autres régions du pays. »

« Parfait. », lança-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

« Vous auriez préféré passer le reste de votre vie de miliaire sur un champ de bataille ? Et voir en permanence des choses comme celles qui se sont passées à Briggs ? », le questionna Kimblee.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire… Être ici avec les risques que cela comporte ou être là-bas sachant qu'on y meurt vite. », expliqua la jeune femme, presque en un murmure.

« Ne vous tracassez pas avec cela. », conclut Kimblee alors qu'il entrait de nouveau dans le bureau de Riza Hawkeye. « Demandez-vous plutôt si l'aide que vous m'avez apportée vous vaudra une promotion ou non. »

« Quoi ! », s'exclama Julia, oubliant où elle était et attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'assistante de Bradley. « Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien fait qui… »

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, se rendant compte qu'on l'observait et de façon plutôt insistante. Ne supportant soudain plus d'être le centre d'attraction de la journée, d'abord chez Bradley et maintenant ici, elle fixa la femme qui se trouvait devant elle avec un regard de défi avant de se tourner vers Kimblee pour lui dire froidement qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Aussitôt, elle sortit en claquant presque la porte pour aller se poster devant une des fenêtres du couloir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende l'alchimiste ressortir de la pièce.

« Et pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas de promotion ? », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille sans obtenir de réaction. « Bradley lui-même a reconnu que vous étiez brillante. »

Pourtant, Julia ne lui répondit pas, fixant toujours l'extérieur. N'ayant pas encore eu de réponse, Kimblee décida alors d'opter pour une autre stratégie comme il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'échange visuel entre les deux femmes l'instant précédent.

« À propos, le lieutenant Hawkeye m'a remis tous les papiers dont nous avions besoin. », commença-t-il tout en fixant Julia avec intérêt. « Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, je serais bien resté discuter un peu mais je dois compléter cela au plus vite. Mais je ne doute pas de pouvoir reprendre notre conversation lundi en venant chercher la signature de Bradley. »

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne serait pas plus simple si j'y allais moi-même ? », lança soudain la jeune femme sans se retourner. « Après tout, c'est moi qui suis censée devenir la tutrice légale d'Alyosha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence se fit dans le couloir et voyant que c'était au tour de l'alchimiste de ne plus répondre, elle se retourna vivement vers lui pour constater qu'il la fixait avec un regard amusé et un petit sourire. Il ne dit rien mais se rapprocha d'elle, juste assez pour pouvoir lui murmurer ce qu'il avait à dire :

« Votre petite crise de jalousie n'a pas de raison d'être… », commença-t-il avant de l'arrêter alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole pour protester. « Je n'ai pas manqué de voir votre expression devant la réaction que j'ai eue tout à l'heure en constatant qui occupait ce bureau, ni le regard que vous avez échangée avec elle à l'instant… Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je la connais uniquement parce que nous étions à Ishbal ensemble, rien de plus. »

« Pardonnez-moi… », murmura Julia à son tour. « Je crois que je suis allée trop loin mais les deux dernières heures ont été très stressantes. »

« Je sais… », lui glissa-t-il avant de prendre le risque de déposer un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche. « Cela dit, je devrais vous laisser faire, c'est très amusant de vous voir dans cet état. »

« Bien sûr… Monsieur Jonas. », lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui et tandis qu'il affichait à présent une mine dépitée. « Venez, Alyosha doit nous attendre à présent. Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait visiter un peu la ville cette après-midi. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de l'alchimiste, la jeune femme s'éloigna, suivie finalement par l'écarlate qui secoua la tête, maudissant une nouvelle fois le soir où il lui avait révélé son deuxième prénom.

* * *

Plus loin, dans la demeure des Bradley, le chef de l'État réfléchissait toujours à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kimblee et ce soldat quelques instants auparavant lorsque, soudain, une voix se fit entendre dans un coin d'ombre.

« Kimblee est passé ? », demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

« Oh, tu es déjà rentré de la bibliothèque ? », demanda Bradley alors que des yeux maintenant visibles se resserraient de contrariété. « Oui, il vient de partir à l'instant et ce fut une conversation très intéressante. »

« Est-ce qu'il aurait trop parlé ? », continua l'ombre d'une voix caverneuse.

« Qu'il l'ait fait ou non n'est pas vraiment un problème. Cette jeune femme semble être très attachée à lui et la réciproque, bien qu'étonnante, est plus que probable. », expliqua l'homonculus de la colère tout en se tournant vers l'ombre malveillante. « Dans tous les cas, nous pourrions en tirer profit, en particulier si Edward Elric n'a pas survécu à sa rencontre avec notre ami écarlate. »

« Je sais, j'avais déjà formulé cette idée quand je les ai rencontrés dans le Nord. Mais… », commença Pride. « N'oublie pas que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'Envy depuis un petit moment. Nous aurons donc besoin de son aide pour compenser et cela jusqu'au bout… »

« Oui… Mais autant ne pas perdre cette proposition de vue. », conclut Wrath en haussant les épaules. « Qui sait si cela ne vous servira pas quand même. »


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis enfin là ! Quelle chaleur, mon ordinateur souffre, comme à chaque canicule d'ailleurs ^_^' Voilà le chapitre 51, avec un peu de tout, mais surtout, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Je dis ça sérieusement car la fin de la dernière partie pourrait heurter certaines personnes donc si vous ne voulez pas être choqués, abstenez-vous. Le passage en question introduit le nouvel arc, oui, mais ce n'est qu'une introduction donc les détails arriveront plus tard. Après tout, cette fic est quand même classée en T mais on doit peut-être friser le M... Je me le demande d'ailleurs o_O**

**Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, toujours lues attentivement :D Ah, ça me fait penser, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant qu'on aborde le sujet des personnages qui portent toujours les mêmes vêtements XD C'est dingue mais je devais bien lui faire changer de tenue !  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, comme tout le monde le sait.**

**Et la suite ? Je viens à peine de terminer un chapitre que j'ai entamé à la mi-mai (pas celui-ci, un suivant). Donc pas besoin de faire un dessin, il y a un stuuut quelque part. Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas annoncer de date pour le suivant parce que j'ai un gros truc dont je voudrais me débarrasser et pour ça, je dois avoir les mains libres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je m'arrête pour autant, je me suis déjà faite gronder par mon bêta-lecteur rien qu'à évoquer cette possibilité XD Donc la suite arrivera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

« Rappelez-moi ce que je fais ici, s'il vous plaît ? », murmura presque Kimblee alors qu'il suivait toujours Julia et Alyosha dans les rues commerçantes de Central.

« Vous avez bien gentiment accepté de nous accompagner faire quelques courses comme nous étions sur le point de sortir lorsque vous êtes arrivés avec le visa d'Alyosha. », expliqua Julia avec un petit sourire moqueur devant la mine décontenancée de l'alchimiste qui ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de faire les boutiques.

« Avouez qu'il faut bien acheter des vêtements à cet enfant. »

« Oui, oui… Je suppose… », soupira l'écarlate tout en gardant un œil sur l'enfant en question qui regardait avec une attention accrue ce qui se passait autour de lui et se faufilait donc rapidement entre les passants.

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête, nous avons presque terminé. », lui lança la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. « Et je vous promets un café une fois que nous aurons fait le tour de toutes les boutiques que nous devons visiter. »

« Avec des gâteaux ? », dit une petite voix à leur côté, signe qu'Alyosha ne les avaient pas oubliés. « Vous avez l'air d'avoir aussi besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de reprendre des forces si je n'avais pas dû passer la journée d'hier à courir les différentes administrations pour t'obtenir un statut légal dans ce pays… », contra l'écarlate avec un sourire mauvais. « Donc si j'étais toi, je me ferais tout petit sinon je pourrais très bien me débrouiller pour qu'on trouve un vice de forme… Tu n'as pas déjà envie de revoir ta grand-tante, si ? »

« Euh… Non… Mais si on ne peut plus rigoler… », continua le petite garçon avec une mine boudeuse mais où on pouvait bien lire de l'espièglerie. « Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ? »

« Si, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de te ramener à la frontière et de te remettre au premier membre de ta famille venu… », reprit Kimblee après quelques secondes d'une pseudo-réflexion. « Je… »

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! », tonna Julia d'un ton outré alors que plusieurs passants se retournaient déjà vers le trio. « Personne n'ira voir personne ! N'oubliez pas que vous vous trouvez en rue et pas dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Bakov ou même dans ma cuisine : tout le monde vous regarde. »

Les deux intéressés ne répondirent pas mais Alyosha ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur devant la mine que tirait à nouveau Kimblee de s'être presque fait gronder comme un enfant. Celui-ci se retint d'ailleurs de lever les yeux au ciel mais lâcha néanmoins un soupir, comprenant qu'il s'était de nouveau fait avoir par le petit garçon. Devant la tête qu'il affichait, Julia passa son bras autour du sien et l'entraina en avant alors que l'enfant avait déjà repris plusieurs mètres d'avance sur eux.

La jeune femme se rendit alors compte des regards que certains passants leur jetaient, en particulier les femmes, et elle se souvint alors de sa propre attitude lorsqu'elle avait ouvert à l'écarlate plusieurs heures auparavant. Elle était en effet presque restée bouche bée devant la tenue de Kimblee qui lui allait à ravir : un costume foncé avec un chapeau assorti. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans ce genre de tenues mais à Central, il semblait encore plus être dans son élément et produisait donc son petit effet sur la gent féminine, elle y compris.

« Au fait, monsieur Kimblee… », commença-t-elle tandis qu'elle remarquait que les regards des autres femmes ne semblaient pas le toucher. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis votre costume blanc aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne le portais pas non plus hier… », commenta simplement l'écarlate mais au regard que lui lança Julia, il comprit que cette réponse ne satisferait pas la jeune femme. « Disons que c'est un peu comme mon propre uniforme. Si je le porte en permanence, c'est-à-dire aussi pendant mes périodes de repos, il perdra tout son sens. Vous ne portez pas votre uniforme aujourd'hui et je suppose que vous ne le revêtirez pas avant lundi prochain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Je comprends mieux. », répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

« De plus… ce costume-ci semble produire son petit effet sur certaines personnes. », ajouta soudain Kimblee avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Merci ! », fit Julia avant de se retourner d'un coup vers l'écarlate qui la fixait maintenant avec un regard narquois. « Vous le saviez ! L'auriez-vous mis pour me tester ? Ou alors pour obtenir la même réaction que samedi matin avec le lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

« Et aussi parce qu'il sait qu'il vous plaira encore plus comme ça ! », répondit la même petite voix moqueuse qu'auparavant. « N'oubliez pas qu'il peut être très jaloux quand il le veut… et aussi quand il ne le veut pas. »

« Et si tu allais te perdre dans la foule une bonne fois. », lui lança alors Kimblee d'un ton assez mécontent sans laisser à Julia le temps de répondre à l'enfant. « Histoire de nous laisser un peu d'espace. »

« C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire mais quand j'ai atteint la boutique suivante, il y avait un écriteau sur la vitrine disant que c'était exceptionnellement fermé aujourd'hui… », expliqua Alyosha d'un air ennuyé. « Alors je suis revenu vous prévenir et je vous ai trouvé comme ça. »

« Te disant que tu pourrais nous casser les pieds encore un peu… Pardon, me casser les pieds. », continua l'alchimiste mais cette fois de façon plus discrète.

« Bien ! », les coupa immédiatement Julia en voyant que cela risquait encore de dégénérer entre les deux hommes. « Prends de l'avance, Alyosha, le salon de thé où je voulais m'arrêter est un peu plus loin que la boutique, nous te suivons. »

« D'accord ! », répondit vivement l'enfant avant de faire demi-tour pour arriver le premier à l'endroit recherché. Il ne vit donc pas la jeune femme se retourner ensuite vers Kimblee dont le chapeau s'était soudain rabaissé sur ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait à Alyosha.

« Vous boudez ? », fit-elle en repoussant légèrement le couvre-chef en arrière pour fixer l'écarlate dans les yeux. « Ce n'est plus de votre âge, vous savez. »

« Non, je teste mon charme… », lui répondit Kimblee du tac au tac, toujours avec une mine sérieuse.

« Pour la énième fois, quel âge avez-vous donc ? », reprit la jeune femme en se retenant de rire car sa bonne humeur refusait de la quitter. « Allons, je vous ai promis un café, donc allons le boire, ce café. Et s'il vous ennuie encore… Vous n'aurez qu'à l'ignorer. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de son interlocuteur, Julia l'entraîna en avant vers le petit salon de thé qu'elle adorait fréquenter avec les quelques amies qu'elle avait à Central. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement, tranquille bien qu'il fût situé sur l'une des artères principales de la ville mais malgré cela, les clients étaient certains de pouvoir y passer un bon moment grâce à l'atmosphère calme qui y régnait. Le couple retrouva bien vite Alyosha devant la vitrine, celui-ci les attendant avec fébrilité. C'est donc rapidement qu'ils entrèrent, s'installèrent et passèrent commande, Julia ayant néanmoins limité les possibilités au petit garçon afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe malade une seconde fois à cause de sa gourmandise.

« Nous serons servis dans quelques minutes. », conclut la jeune femme après que la serveuse les eut quittés. « Vous regrettez toujours d'être venu ? »

« Non, je dois avouer que votre choix était judicieux mais ça me fait penser que je n'étais pas venu vous voir dans le seul but d'apporter ses papiers à ce garnement. », commença l'alchimiste qui se détendait visiblement de plus en plus.

« Vraiment ? », fit Julia en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle venant de Bradley ou des homonculus.

« Non, hier pendant que j'attendais pour voir Bradley, dont le rendez-vous précédent s'est prolongé, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le lieutenant Hawkeye… », expliqua Kimblee qui ménagea son petit effet face à la transformation du visage de son interlocutrice à la mention de cette femme soldat rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt. « À propos des généraux de Central. »

« Et qu'avez-vous appris ? », demanda immédiatement Julia, pressée d'en savoir plus sur son éventuel futur supérieur.

« Pas grand-chose, je dois dire. », lâcha Kimblee dans un soupir. « J'ignore si c'est parce que c'était moi qui posais les questions ou si c'est parce qu'elle ne sait rien ou ne veut rien savoir mais elle ne m'a pas semblée très coopérative sur le sujet. »

« Vous ? Mais si vous avez fait la guerre ensemble, vous devez bien vous connaître, non ? », reprit Julia après un court instant de réflexion. « Pourquoi refuserait-elle de vous aider ? »

« Disons que nous n'avions pas le même point de vue… », continua l'écarlate en fixant soudain son regard au plafond avant de tourner son attention vers Alyosha qui lisait le journal du matin, sûrement oublié là par un client précédent. « Elle fait partie de ces gens qui cherchent une raison à un champ de bataille plutôt que de faire leur devoir. »

« Et vous avez horreur de ça. », déclara Julia d'un ton semi-incisif, comme si elle voulait faire comprendre à l'alchimiste qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce terrain-là avec lui maintenant. Elle fut d'ailleurs aidée par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui déposa leur commande et repartit, non sans avoir fixé Kimblee plus longtemps que la politesse ne l'aurait permis, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était accompagné, même si elle regarda Alyosha avec une mine étrange qui déplut vivement à l'enfant. L'homme au costume sombre l'ignora complètement et entreprit plutôt de déranger le petit garçon qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture, comme il n'avait même pas accordé un regard à la pâtisserie pourtant tant attendue.

« C'est intéressant ? », lui demanda l'adulte d'un ton moqueur.

« Oui, ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas au courant vu que vous êtes allé à votre QG ce matin. », lui lança le petit garçon en lui tendant le journal. Kimblee y jeta un œil puis haussa les épaules en rejetant le tas de feuilles pliées.

« J'ai eu droit à tous les commentaires des membres de l'administration que j'ai croisés tout à l'heure… On ne parle que de ça évidemment mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, Bradley sait se défendre tout seul. », expliqua l'écarlate en avalant une gorgée de son café.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? », demanda soudain Julia en attrapant le journal et en se mettant à lire la première page avec intérêt. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? », la questionna l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire. « Je me demande qui peut bien être ce terroriste pour oser s'en prendre à Bradley. »

« Qui en effet ? Vous ne pensez pas que… », commença la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter en se rappelant l'avertissement de Kimblee alors qu'ils sortaient de chez le président.

« Je ne pense pas pour le moment… Mais je finirai bien par en apprendre plus vu ma position. », conclut l'écarlate en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café, décidément délicieux. « Et je suis sûr que nous aurons des surprises. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense aussi que ce sera le cas. », renchérit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

« Une chose est certaine : on se sent vraiment en sécurité dans votre pays. Même le chef de l'État se fait attaquer chez lui. », termina Alyosha en lâchant un petit rire.

« Fais-moi plaisir, mange ton gâteau et surtout n'oublie pas de t'étouffer. », lança Kimblee d'un ton indifférent et sans même lui jeter un regard, ce qui provoqua un redoublement de l'hilarité du petit garçon qui semblait vraiment s'amuser. Aussi, l'alchimiste n'en rajouta pas mais se dit qu'il finirait par avoir sa revanche un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

« Bon sang, ils ont définitivement suspendu les recherches… », songea Meyer en soupirant, tout en fixant la plaine où s'était déroulée la bataille contre les forces de Drachma presque une semaine plus tôt. « Forcément, avec l'alerte, ils n'allaient pas continuer à maintenir des soldats ailleurs pour retrouver des cadavres. »

Le jeune homme arrêta une nouvelle fois ce qu'il était en train de faire pour repenser à son amie, aujourd'hui définitivement portée disparue. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses collègues et le soutien que lui manifestait le commandant Miles, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser face à ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme, persuadé que s'il avait réussi à l'arrêter ce jour-là, elle serait encore en vie au lieu de reposer au fond d'une mine, avec une maigre probabilité d'avoir Kimblee pour seul compagnon pour l'éternité.

« Parce que bien sûr, ce type doit avoir survécu… », murmura-t-il en serrant la mâchoire de colère.

« Tu as dis quelque chose, Meyer ? », demanda soudain l'un de ses collègues, inquiet de voir la tête que tirait le jeune homme.

« Non, rien de spécial. », répondit rapidement l'intéressé en reprenant son travail, à savoir surveiller la frontière mais aussi veiller à l'entretien du matériel.

« Tu pensais encore à ce qui s'est passé dans la mine, avoue. », lui lança Carrey en arrivant par derrière. « Tu te fais du mal pour rien, concentre-toi sur le présent et oublie-la… Tu étais amoureux d'elle ou quoi ? »

« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je la connaissais depuis l'académie et même si elle pouvait être insupportable par moment… c'était mon amie. », expliqua Meyer d'un ton las. « Alors comment veux-tu que je l'oublie comme ça ? »

« Tu le dois, pour ton bien et pour celui des autres aussi parce qu'un soldat qui n'est pas concentré sur son travail est un soldat inutile, voire dangereux, surtout ici. », le contra un autre militaire de Briggs qui avait suivi leur conversation. « D'ailleurs, on devrait tous reprendre le travail au lieu de bavarder comme ça. »

« Exactement. », dit soudain une voix calme mais autoritaire dans leur dos, ce qui les fit tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour rencontrer le regard du commandant Miles, dissimulé derrière ses éternelles lunettes fumées. « Reprenez vos postes et vous, soldat Meyer, suivez-moi. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et déglutit avant de suivre son supérieur, se demandant soudain ce qu'on allait lui annoncer comme autre mauvaise nouvelle et espérant qu'il n'allait pas recevoir l'ordre de rentrer à Central pour servir sous les ordres de généraux pourris. Mais si intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, son travail à la forteresse ayant commencé à l'endurcir. Il suivit donc son supérieur jusqu'à l'étage des bureaux où ils entrèrent tous les deux dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de l'officier au sang d'Ishbal.

« Bien, ici nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. », commença Miles en se dirigeant vers son siège et en invitant Meyer à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Pourquoi tant de précautions ? », demanda tout de suite le soldat, mal à l'aise devant tant de prudence. « Aurai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, non mais je ne veux pas que notre conversation soit entendue des officiers supérieurs, ni des soldats. », expliqua Miles d'un ton calme. « Cela concerne les homonculus et le rôle que vous allez jouer dans cette guerre. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Avez-vous eu du nouveau ? Doit-on déjà bouger ? », le questionna Meyer avec un intérêt soudain accru.

« Il est trop tôt justement. Nous venons de recevoir des informations qui confirment que rien ne se fera avant le printemps. », continua l'officier en se penchant soudain en avant.

« Et votre source est fiable ou c'est un leurre ? », tiqua Meyer qui n'avait pas envie de tomber dans un piège.

« Oui, nous les tenons pour être très fiables. », dit Miles avec un petit sourire. « Elles proviennent du maitre du Fullmetal Alchemist qui les tiendrait elle-même d'une autre source fiable, à savoir Alphonse Elric. »

« C'est une véritable chaîne à ce que je vois. Mais si des informations de ce type circulent, cela voudrait-il dire qu'Edward Elric a survécu à l'accident de la mine ? », s'écria presque le soldat en comprenant les implications pour Julia.

« Rien n'est moins sûr. », continua l'officier en secouant la tête. « L'information remonte très loin et nous n'en connaissons pas l'origine malgré sa fiabilité mais je croirais volontiers qu'il s'agit d'Alphonse plutôt que d'Edward. »

« Et pourtant… », commença Meyer sans poursuivre. Le silence s'installa donc entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Miles reprenne la parole :

« Donc vous avez le choix : soit vous restez avec nous jusqu'à cette date fatidique, jusqu'à ce Jour Promis comme ils l'appellent, soit… »

« Soit ? », répéta l'autre, comme pour inviter l'homme en face de lui à terminer sa phrase rapidement.

« Nous savons désormais où sont allés Alphonse Elric et les personnes qui se sont échappées avec lui. », reprit Miles après quelques secondes de silence. « Vous pouvez les rejoindre si vous le désirez. »

« Pourquoi me proposer cette alternative ? », fit soudain le jeune soldat en fronçant les sourcils. « Je fais mal mon travail ici ou bien vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour rester dans la forteresse ? »

« Mal ou bien, ce n'est pas la question mais vous devez reconnaitre que vous êtes distrait, notamment à cause de la perte de Julia Morton. », dit l'officier en croisant les bras. « Et la proximité de Baskool n'arrange rien. Je vous propose donc cela afin que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important : les vivants. »

« Je vois… », fit simplement Meyer d'un ton las, tout en affichant une mine désolée. « Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer, juste que vous fassiez le choix le plus juste… pour tous. », répliqua Miles sans pour autant perdre son calme, ne voulant pas que le soldat se braque contre lui et refuse son alternative. L'idée de se séparer de lui ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit directement mais devant les rapports qu'il recevait et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, un changement d'air radical s'imposait s'il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme sombrer peu à peu face à la perte de son amie au sujet de laquelle il se sentait coupable. « Nous en avons déjà discuté : si elle est en vie, où est-elle ? Et dans ce cas, il ne peut pas y avoir trente-six solutions bien que vous rejetiez la plus probable. Et si elle n'est plus de ce monde, vous ne pouvez pas courir à Central et fouiller chaque maison de la ville à la recherche de Kimblee pour vous venger. »

« Je sais, je dois attendre le bon moment et ce Jour Promis semble idéal… », soupira une nouvelle fois Meyer. « J'ai gardé espoir jusqu'au bout et je la préférerais encore morte plutôt que de l'imaginer en sa compagnie à Central. C'est… C'est… écœurant sachant ce qu'il fabrique avec ces monstres. »

« Je n'en doute pas mais si jamais il s'avère qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle a passé du temps avec lui en attendant le jour indiqué, promettez-moi une chose si vous avez la chance de la croiser à nouveau. », demanda soudain l'officier Ishbal.

« Euh… Oui ? », fit le jeune homme d'un ton peu assuré.

« Écoutez-la jusqu'au bout. », lâcha alors Miles. « Parce qu'il y a une raison à tout comportement et qu'elle doit avoir les siennes. »

« D'accord, si je la revois bien sûr. », promit Meyer en hochant la tête. « En attendant, je suppose que je devrais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis… C'est un peu dommage parce que je commençais à bien me plaire ici mais si je peux être utile ailleurs, pourquoi pas ? »

« Entendu. », fit simplement Miles en hochant la tête à son tour.

« Où se trouvent-ils à propos ? », demanda soudain le soldat, se rendant compte que son interlocuteur ne lui avait pas encore livré l'information.

« À Lior. », répondit l'officier en tendant une lettre à Meyer qui la saisit et la retourna pour voir à qui elle était destinée. « Lorsque vous arriverez là-bas, essayez de trouver Alphonse Elric directement, je lui explique très brièvement la situation. Il doit se souvenir que vous nous avez aidés et ne devrait pas poser de questions mais face à la population, je préfère rester prudent. »

« Je la lui remettrai en mains propres mais Lior, n'est-ce pas là qu'il y a eu des émeutes récemment ? », fit le soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

« La ville est en pleine reconstruction, vous devriez donc sûrement trouver de quoi vous occuper en attendant le Jour Promis. », répondit Miles avec un petit sourire.

« En effet… Merci pour tout, commandant et merci de votre confiance malgré le fait que je sois arrivé avec Kimblee. », lui lança Meyer en le saluant. « Quand pourrais-je partir ? »

« Demain matin mais ça sera par la petite porte, il ne faut pas que les hauts gradés venus de Central sachent où vous vous rendez. », expliqua l'officier avec une soudaine gravité. « Vous éviterez donc de les adieux déchirants avec vos collègues, ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention… Je pense qu'ils comprendront par eux-mêmes. »

« Mais officiellement ? », le questionna le soldat, anxieux de ce qu'on lui réserverait comme sort.

« Vous vous êtes aussi perdu dans la forteresse. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas là depuis très longtemps. », dit Miles en haussant les épaules. « Cela suffira, je pense, vous n'êtes qu'une simple recrue, il ne devrait pas y avoir de commission d'enquête cette fois. »

« Très malin, j'ai hâte de me "perdre" dans ce cas. », répliqua Meyer avec un petit sourire, le premier depuis longtemps.

Et c'est donc sans avoir dit le moindre mot d'adieu à ses nouveaux collègues que le soldat Francis Meyer se perdit le lendemain matin dans les bas-fonds de l'immense forteresse de Briggs, laissant derrière lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir en tête mais se dirigeant désormais d'un pas aussi décidé que possible vu la couche de neige vers son avenir, espérant trouver un échappatoire à ses idées noires, se promettant également qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour revoir ces soldats de Briggs le Jour Promis car une envie folle de se battre à leurs côtés le tenaillait à présent. Et une chose était sure : il ne fuirait pas.

* * *

« Maman ! Papa ! Au secours ! », cria une petite fille en pleurant et en essayant de sortir de la pièce où elle se trouvait. « Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Maman ! Papa ! Venez me chercher ! »

« Ah ! Vous dirai-je, Maman, ce qui cause mon tourment… », chantonna soudain une voix d'homme derrière la porte sur laquelle elle tambourinait depuis un moment déjà. « Papa veut que je raisonne comme une grande personne. »

« Ouvrez-moi, monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! », cria la petit fille qui avait recommencé à pleurer tandis que la clé tournait dans la porte. « Je veux rentrer à la maison… »

« Moi je dis que les bonbons valent mieux que la raison… », chantonna toujours la voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que l'homme entrait dans la pièce. La petite fille soudain surprise de se retrouver en face de cet inconnu recula jusqu'à se retrouver dans un coin de la pièce où elle se tint, toute tremblante tandis que l'homme refermait la porte derrière lui. « Ce n'est pas bien, je t'avais dit de ne pas crier. Heureusement que les voisins n'entendent rien. »

« S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… », supplia la petite fille dont les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage ravagé par la peur. « Laissez-moi partir, je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

« Allons, allons, il ne faut pas pleurer, tu seras bientôt libre… », dit l'homme d'une voix douce mais qui eut pour seul effet de glacer le sang de l'enfant. Il s'approcha encore d'elle tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, seul moyen pour elle d'échapper à la proximité de cet étranger qui la terrorisait par sa simple présence. « Oui, libre. »

« C'est vrai ? », fit alors l'enfant, retrouvant soudain espoir de revoir sa famille. « Vous allez me laisser partir ? »

« Oh, non… », fit l'homme en redressant l'enfant sur ses jambes qui manquèrent de flancher sous l'effet de la réponse. « Je vais juste te libérer… Te libérer de ce monde… »

C'est alors que la petite fille aperçut ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu au moment où l'homme était rentré dans la pièce mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste ou même crier une dernière fois, la vie quitta son corps tandis que le couteau tranchait sa petite gorge encore nouée par les sanglots. Elle s'effondra sur le plancher alors que son assassin poussait un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah ! Vous dirais-je, Maman, ce qui cause mon tourment… », chantonna-t-il à nouveau tout en s'emparant du corps de l'enfant afin de nettoyer l'endroit pour sa prochaine victime.


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour à tous ! Devinez qui est de retour ? Non, pas moi, dans la fic, je veux dire XD Ca y est, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de publier ce chapitre. Pourquoi j'hésitais ? Parce que je commence un nouvel arc et contrairement à l'arc de Drachma, là je travaille encore plus sans filet parce que c'est une période dont on ne sait rien dans le manga. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai énormément de mal à l'écrire (vu le nombre de fois où je reviens en arrière pour corriger mes bêtises) et j'ai aussi pris quelques libertés mais comme je n'ai pas trop envie d'étudier la situation politique et militaire d'Amestris à travers le manga, je vais faire selon mon idée ^_^' Aussi, je n'ai pas publié plus tôt parce que j'ai eu des "vacances" très mouvementées que je ne vous raconterai pas sinon, ça va prendre la place du chapitre en entier mais disons que j'ai eu droit à tout donc la fic est un peu passée à la trappe, pas le temps, ni l'envie. Là, c'est la rentrée et ça va un peu mieux donc je repars là-dessus, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu la main.**

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, quand je n'avais pas le moral, recevoir un petit quelque chose de votre part m'a fait le plus grand bien :D Alors je vais quand même prendre le temps de vous répondre vu que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé:**

**= Lora: est-ce qu'on voit de plus en plus Meyer ? Disons qu'il fait un peu partie d'un trio Julia-Kimblee-Meyer mais avec l'hiver, on risque peut-être de moins le voir, quoique... Comme je ne sais pas encore de quoi sera fait le futur de la fic (enfin si, mais pas dans les détails), il pourrait continuer à apparaître.**

**= InkBox: le break a été un peu long quand même XD Voilà quelques explications sur qui est le malade du chapitre 51.**

**= agrond: tu vois qui c'est ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce que je prépare dans ce cas ;)**

**= Johnnie Darko: merci pour ta review :D Pour le langage d'Alyosha, je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé, on ne sait pas penser à tout mais c'est un peu normal qu'il soit aussi "adulte", sans véritable distinction avec Julia. J'ai conçu le personnage au départ pour qu'il soit un mini-Kimblee (il faudra que je replace cette expression un jour dans ma fic XD) et comme il a passé toute sa vie ou presque depuis qu'il sait lire dans des livres, ça peut expliquer qu'il s'exprime aussi bien. J'ai un peu de mal à le voir comme un enfant de 9 ans moi-même en fait, ça vient sans doute de là. Mais même s'il ne s'exprime pas à sa propre façon, il a quand même un comportement parfois très enfantin, je vais dire que je me rattrape là-dessus ^_^'**

**= manga-powa: ah, si j'avais pu poster le 52 après la Japan Expo *.* Non, attends, je n'y suis pas allée, j'aurais donc pu mais... j'étais malade à ce moment-là -_-' Mais voilà la suite, en espérant que tu la trouves toujours à ton goût.**

**= ake: merci pour le dessin, je l'ai reçu juste au moment où j'étais malade, ça m'a fait un bien fou :D Je dois dire qu'il est très bien réussi, même si je ne vois pas Julia avec cette couleur de cheveux, j'aurais plus vu un châtain clair ;)  
**

**= MariaCrimson: merci pour ta review ^_^ Tu as tout lu en une fois, chapeau ! C'est long pourtant. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.**

**= doremi97: merci pour la rewiew et tes encouragements, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux :D**

**= Mizumi1593: des nuits blanches ? Il faut dormir un peu aussi (non, je dis ça parce que je connais quelqu'un qui est abonné au peu de sommeil aussi et ça me fatigue pour lui ^_^). Très peu d'Alyosha dans ce chapitre mais je vais essayer de me rattraper avec la suite.**

**Voilà et merci à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans reviewer. Au moins, vous lisez, ça veut dire que ça vous plait quand même. Alors vu que ça fait un siècle que je n'ai pas publié, voilà un petit résumé rapide des événements: _Kimblee et Julia sont rentrés à Central en compagnie d'Alyosha pour qui il a fallu obtenir un visa. Avec l'aide de Bradley, cela a été fait facilement mais notre alchimiste est maintenant redevable envers l'homonculus, tandis qu'une ombre menaçante semble planer sur la capitale. Pendant ce temps, Meyer a pris la direction de Lior, le commandant Miles pensant que cela serait mieux pour lui de s'éloigner du lieu où Julia est censée reposer..._  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, sinon il est évident que j'aurais évité que le scénariste appelle l'héroïne du film FMA - L'étoile de Milos, "Julia Crichton" !**

**Alors, une dernière petite chose avant de conclure: tout ce que je vais écrire dans ce arc est issu de mon imagination. Donc toute ressemblance avec un épisode d'une série policière, un film ou un livre du genre est purement fortuit. Je ne vais pas nier que j'en regarde/lis de temps en temps mais je ne ferai pas de copier-coller pour ma fic, si ça ressemble un peu, ça sera du hasard ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Comme je démarre seulement après la pause, je ne vais pas encore annoncer de date pour la suite mais ça ne sera pas aussi long que la dernière fois, ça s'est sûr ! A bientôt donc !**

* * *

**Chapitre 52**

« Vous vous présenterez donc au général Klémin, lundi matin à la première heure, bureau 256, aile Nord du Quartier Général de Central City. », relut encore une fois Julia avant de poser la feuille sur la table de la cuisine et de soupirer.

La semaine de vacances que lui avait accordée Bradley avait filé rapidement et elle se voyait donc déjà obligée de reprendre du service auprès d'un supérieur dont elle ne savait rien. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait rien non plus du général Raven au moment d'être placée sous ses ordres lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'académie mais à l'époque, elle ignorait encore le rôle que les hauts gradés du pays jouaient dans le plan des homonculus. À présent qu'elle était au courant, elle savait que le moindre faux pas pourrait lui être fatal et cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle prit donc de nouveau une grande inspiration mais se retourna en entendant soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

« Alyosha ? », fit la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils de surprise. « Il est encore tôt. Que fais-tu debout ? »

« C'est Victor qui m'a réveillé, il voulait sortir alors je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien venir vous saluer avant que vous ne partiez. », dit le petit garçon d'une voix encore ensommeillée. « Et puis j'ai prévu des tas de choses aujourd'hui donc autant me lever tôt… »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Julia tout en faisant sortir le vieux chat de son grand-père qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter devant la porte de la cuisine. « Dis-moi tout. »

« D'abord, j'ai décidé de fouiner dans la bibliothèque. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir plein de livres que je n'ai encore jamais lus. », expliqua le petit garçon tout en s'asseyant. « Et puis… Je me demande si je n'irai pas faire un tour à la grande bibliothèque de la ville mais cela dépendra du temps qu'il restera une fois que j'aurai fini de faire l'inventaire ici. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais partit soudain dans un grand éclat de rire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'enfant, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Pardon… », fit-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle. « C'est juste que mon grand-père n'a jamais eu d'ordre dans sa bibliothèque et je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'en mettre. Il prenait soin de ses livres mais il ne les rangeait pas vraiment donc je crois que tu devras reporter ta visite à la bibliothèque de la ville une autre fois. »

« Oh… Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai Victor pour me tenir compagnie en attendant votre retour. », reprit l'enfant avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je demande à la voisine de venir te préparer ton déjeuner ? », l'interrogea alors la jeune femme, connaissant pourtant déjà la réponse. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de te savoir tout seul toute la journée. »

« Non ! », répondit l'enfant en commençant à manger son petit déjeuner. « Elle est bien gentille mais elle me fait penser à ma grand-tante. Et puis, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. »

« À neuf ans ? », répliqua Julia en secouant la tête. « Je sais que nous en avons déjà discuté et que tu ne changeras pas d'avis mais les enfants de ton âge sont censés aller à l'école. Le voisinage pourrait jaser, surtout si tu restes ici tout seul. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que tu es maltraité et qu'on te place dans une autre famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais à l'école ? Ce qu'on y apprend est sans intérêt pour moi… », renchérit Alyosha d'un air dépité. « Si vous êtes tellement inquiète pour moi… votre amie Kate peut toujours passer, elle ne travaille pas, si ? »

Julia haussa les sourcils en pensant effectivement que cela pouvait être la solution. Kate était sans doute l'une des meilleures amies qu'elle avait à Central et celle-ci était tombée sous le charme du petit garçon dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré la semaine précédente et l'enfant le lui rendait bien, ce qui était déjà un exploit sachant qu'il ne s'ouvrait que très peu aux autres. De plus, la jeune femme ne travaillait pas, ayant une fortune personnelle assez conséquente lui permettant d'occuper ses journées comme elle le souhaitait. Cela lui donnerait la possibilité de passer voir Alyosha de façon à éviter les commentaires déplacés du voisinage.

« D'accord, je vais lui passer un coup de téléphone. », capitula la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

« Je peux m'en occuper tout seul parce que si c'est vous qui le faites… », commença l'enfant d'un ton détaché tandis que Julia attendait de voir où il voulait en venir. « Vous allez arriver en retard ! »

Le soldat ne répondit pas mais une fois qu'elle eut jeté un œil à l'horloge fixée au mur de la cuisine, elle se rendit compte que le petit garçon avait parfaitement raison et qu'elle risquait de ne pas arriver à l'heure à sa convocation si elle prenait le temps de joindre son amie par téléphone, amie qui était très bavarde quand elle le voulait bien. Elle ne perdit donc pas une seconde et se dépêcha d'aller prendre son manteau dans l'entrée avant de revenir vers la cuisine pour terminer son café et donner ses instructions au petit garçon qui la regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Téléphone-lui, c'est important ! », dit-elle en enfilant son pardessus. « Sois sage et n'oublie pas de nourrir Victor surtout. On se voit ce soir ! »

« Passez une bonne journée et saluez l'alchimiste de ma part si vous le croisez. », lui cria presque Alyosha tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte d'entrée.

« D'accord ! », répondit celle-ci en claquant presque la porte, laissant l'enfant avec la maison pour lui jusqu'au soir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je sens que la journée va être passionnante. », songea-t-il en se replongeant dans son petit déjeuner.

* * *

« Bureau 256, bureau 256… », murmura Julia en parcourant les couloirs du QG d'un pas rapide. Elle n'était pas encore en retard mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trainer sinon cela serait le cas et elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour, sachant que le soutien manifeste de Bradley ne couvrirait pas ce genre de comportements. « Mais où l'ont-ils mis ? »

Elle finit par le trouver au détour d'un couloir et pria pour qu'elle soit à l'heure car elle sentait que ce général ne serait pas aussi complaisant que semblait l'être Raven au premier abord. Elle respira un bon coup pour reprendre son souffle afin d'éviter de montrer qu'elle avait presque couru pour rejoindre son lieu d'affectation. Enfin, elle frappa à la porte et une voix forte lui donna l'ordre d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement avant de se mettre au garde à vous en apercevant l'homme assis à son bureau et qui affichait une mine sévère.

« Soldat Julia Morton, à vos ordres mon général ! », s'exclama-t-elle, n'ayant plus l'habitude de se comporter de la sorte étant donné qu'elle avait vite abandonné ce genre de salut avec Kimblee.

« C'est donc vous la nouvelle recrue. », déclara simplement le général tandis qu'il prenait une feuille en main. « Vous sortez à peine de l'académie et vous avez déjà été mêlée à une mission de premier plan avec l'alchimiste écarlate, sous les ordres du président lui-même… »

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit la jeune femme, presque machinalement.

« J'ignore comment vous avez fait mais c'est assez surprenant, je dois dire... Il n'est pas connu pour travailler en équipe. », continua l'homme en la jaugeant du regard où Julia crut lire un certain mépris. « Et vous avez même réussi à vous faire apprécier de King Bradley… »

Le soldat, toujours au garde à vous, ne répondit pas mais la moutarde commençait lentement à lui monter au nez car elle n'aimait pas les insinuations de cet homme, à savoir qu'elle aurait pu jouer de ses charmes pour attirer l'attention de ses supérieurs.

« Mais nous sommes à Central ici, pas dans le Nord ou même dans un pays étranger. », reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Obéir aux ordres est primordial car nous sommes directement en contact avec la population et une erreur peut coûter de nombreuses vies. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Parfaitement, monsieur. », fit Julia en hochant la tête, se disant pourtant qu'il faisait un bel hypocrite à s'inquiéter pour la population alors qu'il avait certainement pris par lui aussi au plan des homonculus.

« Bien ! Cela dit, je n'aurai pas la possibilité de vous tester moi-même étant donné que le président réclame déjà votre présence pour la prochaine mission de l'alchimiste écarlate. », expliqua soudain le général Klémin en reposant d'un geste dédaigneux la feuille qu'il tenait en main. « Vous allez donc vous rendre sans tarder à son bureau, je pense qu'il doit déjà être en conférence avec Kimblee. »

« Ah… Très bien, mon général. », répondit la jeune femme, espérant que sa surprise ainsi que sa joie de travailler de nouveau avec l'écarlate ne fut pas trop visible sur son visage. « Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas eu de détails. », répliqua Klémin d'un ton vexé, comme s'il aurait dû être celui qui donnât les explications sur sa prochaine mission. « Voilà pour vous au fait. »

L'homme lui tendit alors une enveloppe que Julia saisit mais sur laquelle il n'y avait aucun nom ou signe qui auraient pu la renseigner sur son origine, seul le cigle de l'armé était imprimé dessus. Et avant que la jeune femme ne put poser de questions à son supérieur, celui-ci se leva pour mettre fin à la conversation et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir rejoindre le bureau de Bradley. Il prit néanmoins le temps de lui lancer une dernière remarque :

« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de ne pas être au courant étant donné que la décision est tombée ce matin mais vous prendrez la peine d'adapter votre uniforme et cela au plus vite… Vous pouvez disposer à présent. »

Julia sortit donc du bureau du général sans oser demander plus d'explications mais une fois dehors, elle ne se précipita pas vers celui de Bradley comme elle aurait dû le faire mais déchira plutôt l'enveloppe sur le côté afin d'en extraire le contenu. La lettre, qu'elle lut rapidement, la laissa sans voix et elle comprit soudain les piques que le général lui avait lancées tout au long de leur entretien : il n'y avait que quelques mois qu'elle était sortie de l'académie, elle n'avait que très peu d'expérience et non seulement elle semblait s'être mise Kimblee et Bradley dans la poche mais en plus, elle venait d'obtenir le grade de caporal.

* * *

Pendant que Julia se précipitait pour arriver à l'heure à sa convocation, Kimblee, de son côté, arrivait sans se presser en vue du bureau du président. Le fait qu'il eut été convoqué ne le surprenait qu'à moitié car il se savait redevable envers Bradley à cause de la faveur obtenue de lui à propos d'Alyosha. Non, ce qui l'avait étonné était le caractère très officiel qu'avait revêtu la remise de cette convocation : le vendredi précédent, une berline en provenance du QG était venue jusqu'à la petite pension où il logeait et un soldat avait demandé à lui remettre en mains propres la lettre que le président avait lui-même signée, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le quartier, d'ordinaire bien calme.

« Je pensais qu'il ferait ça plus discrètement, par téléphone, ou bien qu'il enverrait Envy… », songea-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans l'antichambre du bureau où se trouvait déjà le lieutenant Hawkeye. « Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Pourquoi avoir rendu cela si visible, si officiel quand un simple coup de téléphone aurait pu suffire ? »

« Bonjour. », fit soudain la jeune femme blonde, tirant l'écarlate de sa réflexion.

« Bonjour, lieutenant Hawkeye. », répondit Kimblee avec un petit sourire qui, s'il faisait fondre Julia, ne provoquait que répulsion chez la tireuse d'élite. « Il est déjà là ? »

« Il vous attend, vous pouvez entrer directement. », répliqua Riza tout en reportant son attention sur le dossier qu'elle consultait.

L'alchimiste se contenta alors de hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte du fond, frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec le chef de l'État. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et leva les yeux en entendant l'écarlate pénétrer dans la pièce. Un sourire étrange s'afficha alors sur son visage et il invita directement Kimblee à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Cette petite semaine de vacances s'est-elle bien passée ? », demanda Bradley sans ambages.

« Très bien, merci. », répondit simplement Kimblee qui décida pourtant de ne pas tourner autour du pot. « Si ce n'est cette convocation très peu discrète de votre part. Vous m'avez habitué à moins de tapage, en envoyant Envy par exemple. »

« C'était nécessaire, tu vas comprendre dans un instant. », continua le chef de l'État en se levant soudain pour se placer devant la fenêtre et ainsi tourner le dos à son interlocuteur. « Quant à Envy… Il a tout simplement disparu. »

« Disparu ? », répéta l'alchimiste en haussant un sourcil de perplexité. « Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis, s'il vous plaît ? »

« C'est très simple : nous avons reçu des renseignements sur l'endroit où se trouvait le docteur Marcoh et il s'y est rendu afin de donner une bonne leçon au scientifique. », expliqua Bradley en jetant soudain un regard de biais à Kimblee pour lui faire comprendre que cela aurait dû être sa mission s'il ne s'était pas empêtré avec les frères Elric. « Mais il est fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Je doute donc qu'on le revoie de si tôt… »

« Je vois… Cela vous fait donc un allié en moins. », conclut l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire, amusé que l'homonculus de l'envie ait pu se faire avoir par celui qu'il s'amusait à torturer.

« Deux à vrai dire… », le corrigea Bradley en revenant s'asseoir.

« Vraiment ? Ne me dites pas que cette agression dont vous avez été victime est le fait de l'un de vos… frères. », renchérit l'écarlate en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« C'est exact mais il a toujours été réticent à obéir… Pourtant, je ne doute pas de pouvoir le lui faire payer le moment venu. », continua l'homonculus de la colère, celle-ci bouillant en lui, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre.

« Voilà un revirement inattendu… J'espère que cela ne vous sera pas fatal le jour dit. », répondit Kimblee, toujours sur le même ton emprunt de moquerie.

« Mais nous pouvons compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas, Kimblee ? », fit Bradley en le fixant d'un regard appuyé.

« Venons-en au fait dans ce cas ! », s'exclama l'alchimiste car il commençait à s'impatienter et se demandait bien ce que Bradley allait bien pouvoir lui confier comme mission si vite après son retour de Drachma. « Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué et surtout de cette façon ? »

« Lis-tu les journaux, Kimblee ? », demanda soudainement l'homonculus d'un ton mystérieux.

« Pas dernièrement, la seule fois où je l'ai fait était le lendemain de votre agression. », répondit l'écarlate en ne comprenant pas le sens de la question. « Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

« Eh bien, si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que la ville de Central est actuellement le cadre de meurtres assez… Comment les humains qualifieraient-ils cela ? », fit Bradley d'un ton détaché, signe qu'il ne se préoccupait de l'affaire que pour donner le change à la population. « Déroutants ? Horribles ? Ignobles peut-être ? »

Kimblee fronçait les sourcils, ayant toujours du mal à suivre le raisonnement de son interlocuteur. Oui, des meurtres avaient lieu à Central mais il ne voyait pas le lien avec lui ou une éventuelle mission. Bradley le comprit et avant que l'écarlate ne puisse poser d'autres questions, il lui tendit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il consultait au moment où Kimblee était entré dans son bureau.

« Voilà qui devrait t'éclairer. », dit simplement l'homonculus tandis que l'homme au complet blanc ouvrait l'ensemble, assez volumineux. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de lever les sourcils de surprise devant le profil des victimes.

« Des enfants ? », dit-il comme pour lui. « Trois depuis la fin du mois passé et une quatrième victime potentielle que les enquêteurs recherchent actuellement… »

« C'est exact. », reprit le chef de l'État alors que l'écarlate continuait à parcourir le dossier. « Je ne te cache pas que la population commence à prendre peur et ce n'est pas bon. »

« Mieux vaut qu'elle reste calme vu ce que vous préparez, n'est-ce pas ? », conclut Kimblee en refermant soudain le dossier et en le posant sur le bord du bureau de Bradley pour fixer à nouveau celui-ci. « Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que je suis censé faire avec ces informations. »

« C'est très simple : je te charge de prêter main forte aux enquêteurs afin de mettre fin à cette série de meurtres. », répondit d'un trait l'homonculus. « Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai pas vocation à jouer les sauveurs d'enfants… ? », commença l'alchimiste, soudain mécontent du rôle qu'on essayait de lui faire endosser.

« Un service pour un service, rappelle-toi. Et puis mettre un alchimiste d'État sur l'affaire pourrait aider à rassurer la population le temps que l'on trouve le responsable de toute cette histoire. », l'interrompit Bradley, toujours d'un ton détaché.

« Qui dirige l'enquête ? », le questionna ensuite Kimblee, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Un capitaine de la police de Central. Et des soldats lui prêtent main forte… », expliqua Bradley. « Il menait l'enquête seul avec ses hommes au départ mais après le troisième meurtre, il a dû capituler et accepter que l'armée s'en mêle. »

« Je vois… Ils travaillent dans les locaux du QG ou dans ceux de la police de la ville ? », continua à l'interroger l'écarlate qui souhaitait en savoir le plus possible avant de rencontrer l'équipe.

« Ils sont installés ici à présent, dans un local de l'aile ouest… Aussi, j'ai pris la peine de remplacer la petite équipe de soldats. », répondit le président avec un geste de la main. « Ce capitaine est assez réticent à l'idée que l'on marche sur ses plates bandes et les soldats ont du mal à travailler avec lui. Je compte donc sur toi pour tenter d'arrondir les angles. »

« Bien sûr mais je tiens à préciser une chose : en tant qu'alchimiste d'État ne faisant plus vraiment partie de l'armée et puisque vous me confiez la mission d'arrêter cet assassin, je veux avoir les mains libres. », fit soudain Kimblee avec une mine grave. « Je refuse donc d'obéir à ce capitaine sachant, d'après ce que vous me dites, qu'il risque de ne pas apprécier mon intervention. »

« Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, cela pourrait même être intéressant… », lança Bradley. Il allait poursuivre lorsque le téléphone sonna à ses côtés. Il décrocha et après une rapide conversation, raccrocha pour ensuite se tourner vers Kimblee.

« Bien, ton assistante sur cette affaire vient d'arriver. », lui dit simplement le président tandis que l'alchimiste fronçait les sourcils devant l'emploi de ce mot. « J'ai préféré faire appel à des éléments que tu connais, cela pourrait te faciliter les choses étant donné, comme tu l'as déjà compris, que tu ne risques pas de recevoir beaucoup d'aide de la part de la police de Central. »

« Je verrai bien ce qu'il en sera mais aide ou pas, n'oubliez pas que je n'aime toujours pas m'encombrer d'éléments inutiles et que je n'hésiterai donc pas à m'en débarrasser si nécessaire. », répondit l'écarlate qui aurait préféré pouvoir choisir lui-même son équipe, voire s'en passer tout simplement. Il remarqua alors que Bradley le fixait d'un air étrange. « Oui ? »

« C'est juste que je trouve soudain paradoxal de confier à un criminel gracié par le président l'arrestation d'un autre criminel. », déclara Bradley d'un ton pensif tandis que Kimblee se levait pour prendre congé dudit président, se demandant s'il devait se sentir insulté par cette dernière remarque.

« Étrange en effet… », finit-il par répondre, tout en coiffant son chapeau. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un criminel à attraper. »

« Bonne chance ! », lui lança le chef de l'État dans son dos alors qu'il sortait du bureau en emportant le dossier. Il se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois dans l'antichambre qui servait de lieu de travail au lieutenant Hawkeye mais celle-ci n'était pas seule.

« Soldat Morton. », lança alors l'écarlate, agréablement surpris de retrouver là Julia. « C'est donc vous qui m'assisterez dans cette mission. »

« Oui, monsieur. De quoi s'agit-il ? », demanda immédiatement la jeune femme, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

« Allons-y, je vous expliquerai en chemin. », dit-il en jetant un regard de biais à Riza, avant de la saluer d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Il quitta ensuite le bureau en compagnie de Julia et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il lui tendit le dossier sans dire un mot. La jeune femme commença donc à le parcourir de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant avant de le refermer une fois qu'elle en eut lu assez.

« Quelle horreur… Et je suppose qu'il nous a mis sur cette enquête à cause du service qu'il nous a rendu concernant Alyosha. », fit-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.

« C'est exact. », répondit simplement l'alchimiste, toujours assez mécontent du travail qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir. « Et nous risquons de rencontrer des difficultés avec les enquêteurs actuels. Apparemment, le capitaine… Quel est son nom à propos ? »

« Holmes, capitaine Jamie Holmes de la police de Central. », fit Julia en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans les rapports.

« Voilà, ce capitaine Holmes n'apprécie pas de devoir partager son affaire avec l'armée alors je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il me verra arriver, moi, un alchimiste d'État. », expliqua Kimblee en haussant les épaules.

« Serons-nous seuls ? Si l'armée travaille de concert avec lui, il doit y avoir d'autres soldats, non ? », l'interrogea soudain Julia, tout en regardant dans le dossier le numéro du local où ils devaient se rendre à présent.

« Oui, Bradley m'a confirmé qu'il y aurait d'autres soldats mais il a changé l'équipe donc j'ignore sur qui nous allons tomber et s'ils en vaudront la peine. », continua l'écarlate, soudain fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé. « Tout ce qu'il m'a dit est que ce sont des éléments que je connais, ce qui ne m'éclaire pas vraiment. »

« Très bien ! En route pour le local 116 de l'aile Ouest dans ce cas. », conclut la jeune femme en affichant un petit sourire malicieux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Kimblee ne répondit pas mais la mine qu'il tirait suffit à Julia pour comprendre qu'il s'en souvenait également. Ils parcoururent donc le chemin qui les séparait de leur lieu de travail assez rapidement mais alors qu'ils allaient tourner à un croisement, ils manquèrent de se heurter à un groupe de trois soldats qui venaient d'en face et qui tournaient dans la même direction qu'eux.

« Hé ! Regardez un peu où vous allez ! », lança l'un d'entre eux à l'intention de Kimblee qui le fixa alors avec mécontentement avant de lever les sourcils de surprise en reconnaissant son "agresseur".

« Morris, c'est bien cela ? », fit-il alors en affichant un sourire peu engageant.

« Kimblee… », articula lentement celui-ci, tout en fixant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

« Que faites-vous là tous les trois ? », demanda alors Julia en reconnaissant à son tour ses trois anciens collègues : Morris, Maxims et Mitchell.

« Morton ! », s'exclama alors Maxims. « Tu es encore en vie ! »

« Quoi ! », s'écria alors Julia en écarquillant les yeux. « Comment cela, je suis encore en vie ? »


	53. Chapter 53

**_Don't forget 3. oct. 11... _Ca vous dit quelque chose ? Sinon, vous pouvez toujours aller chercher dans le tome 05 de FMA XD Ceci est ma petite contribution en ce jour particulier qui n'arrivera plus de si tôt.  
**

**Bonsoir à tous ! Cela faisait longtemps mais il suffit que je dise que ça va mieux pour que ça reparte en sucette... Bref ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, quelques explications, quelques hypothèses, un peu de tout, vous verrez bien. Cela dit, soyez sympa, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des affaires criminelles, en plus de ne pas être médecin légiste (merci Wikipédia d'ailleurs XD).**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment du bien. J'espère toujours être capable de vous offrir une histoire de qualité.**

****** Ywena: moi, c'est le contraire, j'ai fini par flasher sur Grimmjow justement parce qu'il avait la même voix que Greed... Il me manque, Grimmjow T_T (Kubo-sensei, si vous m'entendez...).**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur pour son avis et ses critiques. Alors bien sûr, FMA ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture et à... je ne sais pas quand. Je réfléchis toujours à la suite, mais j'ai dû mal à mettre ça par écrit. Donc je préfère ne pas avancer de date pour le moment.**

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

Le silence se fit alors au sein du petit groupe en réponse à l'exclamation de Julia alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours au plein milieu du couloir, heureusement désert en cette heure matinale et à cet endroit du QG. Les trois soldats se regardaient à présent tour à tour afin de savoir qui expliquerait la situation à la jeune femme, celle-ci commençant à s'impatienter. Ils semblaient pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à revoir leur collègue en un seul morceau, ce qui lui déplaisait assez vu qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on la fasse passer pour morte, tout en souhaitant que cette information ne soit pas parvenue aux oreilles de sa famille, ce qui risquait de provoquer le débarquement de tout le clan Morton à Central afin d'apprendre le pourquoi et le comment de son décès alors qu'elle était toujours vivante.

« Eh bien ? », demanda soudain Kimblee qui souhaitait également avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. « Pourquoi devrait-elle être morte, je vous prie ? »

« En fait… », commença Morris que la proximité de l'alchimiste mettait mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait. « Cela vous concerne aussi, monsieur. »

L'écarlate se contenta de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se tourner vers Julia qui le fixa de manière perplexe avant de hausser les épaules, ne comprenant ni l'un, ni l'autre ce que cette histoire signifiait et se demandant soudain si Bradley n'avait pas soigneusement oublié de leur parler de quelque chose.

« Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis ? Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes bel et bien vivants. », reprit Kimblee en se tournant vers Morris, le choisissant par là comme interlocuteur principal.

« Comme… hum… Comme vous le savez, le général Raven nous a renvoyés à Central après votre départ pour Briggs et… », commença le jeune homme avec une certaine nervosité avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Mais attendez une minute, vous étiez grièvement blessé, non ? Comment cela se fait-il… ? »

« Plus tard ! », le coupa sèchement Kimblee pour qui cette histoire n'avait plus aucune importance. « Venez-en au fait ! »

« Oui… Donc vous êtes ensuite partis pour la forteresse avec le général Raven et Meyer… », continua le soldat mais il fut interrompu par l'un de ses collègues.

« Mais où est-il au fait celui-là ? », demanda Mitchell en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas ici, en tout cas. », répliqua l'alchimiste qui commençait à se demander qui il allait tuer en premier si les réponses n'arrivaient pas bientôt.

« Bref, peu de temps après, le QG a reçu un rapport provenant de la forteresse mentionnant le fait que le général Raven s'y était perdu… », expliqua enfin Morris en voyant la mine que tirait Kimblee. « Et quelques jours plus tard, un autre disant que vous et Morton aviez été portés disparus durant la poursuite de Scar, suite à l'effondrement d'une ancienne mine. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de tout cela ? », demanda alors Julia tandis que Kimblee restait coi. « Ce sont des rapports officiels, voire confidentiels, pas des potins qui paraissent dans les journaux. »

« Eh bien, l'annonce de la disparition de deux alchimistes d'État, puisqu'il y a aussi le Fullmetal Alchemist, a tout de même été transmise à certains journaux mais les informations circulent vite ici, c'est pour ça que nous savons. », continua Morris sur le même ton nerveux.

« Vous étiez ensemble pendant tout ce temps alors ? », demanda soudain Maxims d'un ton qui déplut immédiatement à Julia, d'autant qu'il la fixait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Julia se rappela alors les commentaires qu'il avait faits sur son compte en ce qui concernait Kimblee et que Meyer lui avait rapportés, tandis qu'elle avait suivi l'alchimiste jusque Briggs, la nuit où il avait été blessé.

« Tout à fait, nous avons fait un magnifique voyage, très romantique, au frais de l'État... Après tout, comme je suis amoureuse de lui, il fallait bien que j'en profite pendant qu'on me croyait morte. D'autres questions ou tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre ? », lâcha alors Julia en se croisant les bras, tandis que Kimblee et les deux autres soldats manquaient de s'étouffer en entendant la réplique de la jeune femme, l'alchimiste se demandant alors si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Mais à la vue de la mine que tirait à présent Maxims, il comprit qu'il devait y avoir une histoire entre ceux-là dont il ignorait tout, pour le moment.

« Désolé. », répondit finalement l'autre soldat d'un air contrit. « Mais avoue quand même que… »

« Bien ! », le coupa soudain Kimblee étant donné que la conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment non plus. « Pour répondre à votre question, nous avons eu la chance de survivre à l'effondrement mais vu que j'ai ensuite reçu des ordres pour une autre mission, extrêmement urgente et importante, j'ai emmené le soldat Morton avec moi, en effet. Comme cela devait rester confidentiel, vous nous excuserez de ne pas vous avoir envoyé de carte postale pour dire que nous allions bien. »

« Euh… Oui…Bien sûr. », reprit Morris d'un air gêné car bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, il sentait que la remarque de sa collègue possédait un fond de vérité. « Et nous allons peut-être éviter de vous retenir plus longtemps, surtout si vous avez de nouveau une mission à accomplir. »

« C'est le cas, nous avons un tueur à attraper. », répondit Julia en secouant la tête. « Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

« Le tueur d'enfants ? Toute la ville en a entendu parler, vous avez passé les dix derniers jours dans une grotte ou quoi ? », répliqua Maxims d'un ton moqueur avant de croiser le regard de Kimblee qui lui fit perdre de sa superbe. « Ou pas… », murmura-t-il alors pour lui-même.

« Disons que c'est un heureux hasard, nous avons reçu une nouvelle affectation et c'est justement sur cette affaire que nous devons travailler. », expliqua Mitchell d'un ton neutre. « Prêter main forte à la police de Central et à l'alchimiste d'État qui y sera affecté. »

« Mais nous ne savions pas que ce serait vous… », continua Morris alors que son malaise revenait comme Kimblee avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur lui.

« Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? », lui demanda alors l'écarlate, comme s'il était prêt à mordre ou à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au vu de la situation qui s'annonçait. Les trois soldats s'empressèrent de nier rapidement et avec véhémence le fait que la présence de cet alchimiste en particulier leur déplaisait mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas cacher la drôle de peur qui s'emparait d'eux en sa présence.

« Bien… », fit l'alchimiste au bout de quelques secondes. « Dans ce cas, je vais être clair dès le départ : votre intérêt réside dans la façon dont vous travaillerez. Comportez-vous comme des idiots et je demanderai votre départ immédiat de l'enquête. Comportez-vous comme des poids morts et je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de vous comme on se débarrasser d'un mouchoir usagé. Cette affaire s'annonce compliquée avant même que nous ne commencions à travailler dessus alors je voudrais éviter d'avoir à vous tenir par la main en même temps que de devoir traiter avec ce capitaine de police. »

« Traiter, monsieur ? », demanda Morris d'un ton surpris. « Ne sommes-nous pas censés travailler ensemble pour coincer ce malade ? »

« Idéalement, si mais il semblerait que le capitaine Holmes n'apprécie pas de devoir partager son enquête avec l'armée. », expliqua l'écarlate d'un ton ennuyé. « Aussi, je vais vous demander de ne suivre que mes ordres. Je doute qu'il vous porte la moindre attention à tous les quatre mais au cas où il voudrait faire de l'excès de zèle, rappelez-lui que vous ne prenez vos ordres que de moi… »

« Ou de moi aussi ? », lança soudain Julia en sortant de la poche de son manteau la fameuse lettre de promotion et en la tendant à l'alchimiste. « C'est à vous que je le dois, monsieur Kimblee ? »

Celui-ci prit le temps de sortir la lettre de son enveloppe et tandis que les trois autres soldats se plaçaient autour de lui pour en lire le contenu, il commença lui aussi sa lecture avant de hausser les sourcils de surprise devant l'annonce à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Caporal ? », demanda alors Maxims en se tournant vers Julia d'un air surpris. « Mais c'était quoi cette mission pour que tu aies une telle promotion. »

« Secret défense, très cher. », répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, pas assez pour mériter tout ça en tout cas. »

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Miss Morton. », fit alors l'écarlate en lui rendant la lettre. « Cela dit, je suis navré de vous apprendre que je n'y suis pour rien. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance en cherchant du côté de King Bradley… »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. », dit simplement la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que les autres soldats tentaient de comprendre le sens de la conversation.

« Cela explique pourquoi il a parlé de vous en tant qu'assistante tout à l'heure. Mais quoiqu'il en soit… », reprit Kimblee au bout d'un moment alors qu'il voyait que les trois autres allaient soudain repartir dans une salve d'exclamations et autres questions, ce qui allait encore leur faire perdre du temps. « Vous restez sous mes ordres tous les quatre, cela ne change rien à la situation. Si le capitaine Holmes nous refuse en grande partie son aide, nous devrons faire avec nos propres moyens. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! », s'exclamèrent les soldats en chœur.

Et sans répondre, Kimblee repartit en direction de la salle où travaillait en principe la petite équipe hétérogène, suivi par les quatre militaires qui se demandaient comment ils allaient être reçus, tandis que trois d'entre eux brûlaient d'impatience de questionner leur collègue sur ce qui s'était passé pendant tout ce temps. Le local où tout avait commencé ne se trouvait pas loin de l'embranchement où ils venaient de se rencontrer, aussi furent-ils rapidement sur place. Ce fut l'alchimiste qui frappa à la porte, espérant recevoir une réponse rapide mais comme le silence lui répondit, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper une seconde fois et entra directement, suivi de ses subordonnés, pour trouver une salle vide.

« Je pensais pourtant que c'était ici que les enquêteurs se réunissaient. », fit-il alors que l'agacement le gagnait devant cette nouvelle perte de temps qui s'annonçait. « Aurais-je été mal informé ? »

Il avait dit ça en se retournant vers les trois soldats qui devaient sûrement avoir pris leurs ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que de Bradley lui-même et qui pouvaient donc avoir reçu des informations supplémentaires.

« Euh… On nous a indiqué le même endroit à vrai dire. », répondit simplement Mitchell en haussant les épaules. « Mais il est encore tôt, peut-être arriveront-ils plus tard. »

« Tôt ? Il est déjà neuf heures passé. Si la police de Central attend qu'il soit midi pour se mettre au travail, je ne m'étonne plus que le meurtrier coure toujours. », lança Kimblee en déposant le dossier ainsi que son chapeau sur la table qui se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Très peu de choses avaient changé dans l'agencement du local, si ce n'est qu'à présent, plusieurs tableaux noirs avaient rejoint celui qui s'y trouvait déjà et comportaient de nombreux documents épinglés dont une carte de la ville marquée de divers endroits. Le long des murs s'adossaient à présent des caisses d'où débordaient des dossiers, résultat des heures d'audition des différents témoins, plusieurs chaises avaient été rajoutées et de nombreux rapports jonchaient une partie de la table où Kimblee s'était à présent installé.

« Bien. Nous avons donc quatre victimes à présent. », commença-t-il en ouvrant à nouveau le volumineux dossier que Bradley lui avait remis.

« Quatre ? », fit alors Morris. « Je pensais que la quatrième était seulement portée disparue. »

« Si je me fie à ce que je lis, plus le temps a passé et plus on a retrouvé les cadavres des victimes rapidement après leur enlèvement. », commença l'alchimiste sans lever les yeux de son dossier. « La dernière en date a été enlevée samedi, nous sommes à présent lundi et je viens seulement d'être nommé sur l'affaire… Entre nous, vous croyez sincèrement que nous allons la retrouver vivante ? »

« Nous pourrions au moins essayer. », murmura Julia en fixant la carte où étaient situés les lieux des enlèvements ainsi que les endroits où les corps avaient été retrouvés.

« Je ne dis pas que je suis l'homme de la situation, Miss Morton. », répondit Kimblee en levant enfin les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait car il avait parfaitement entendu la remarque de la jeune femme. « Mais j'estime que s'ils tenaient vraiment à ce que je retrouve cette enfant vivante, ils m'auraient appelé le jour de sa disparition, pas quarante-huit heures trop tard. »

« Nous devons donc considérer la petite Nelly Werner comme morte ? », déclara soudain Maxims, resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée dans le local.

« Pour moi, oui. Cela nous permettrait de penser à la prochaine victime éventuelle et donc nous faire gagner du temps au lieu de tergiverser sur le sort d'une enfant dont nous ne savons rien. », conclut l'écarlate d'un ton sérieux.

« C'est extrêmement cruel… », murmura de nouveau Julia, tout en se rapprochant de la table où se trouvait l'alchimiste.

« Mais nécessaire, si nous la retrouvons vivante, tant mieux. Si non… », répondit simplement celui-ci avant de se tourner vers les trois autres soldats. « Bien. Je disais donc que nous avons donc pour le moment trois victimes avérées et une quatrième victime potentielle. Jusqu'ici, elles ont toutes été égorgées et leur corps ne comprenaient aucune trace de lutte ou de sévisse particulier. »

« Aucun signe qui nous permette d'identifier le meurtrier alors ? », demanda Morris, tout en fixant un des tableaux où étaient accrochées des photos des scènes de crime, ou plutôt des lieux où les cadavres avaient été retrouvés.

« Rien… », répondit Kimblee après quelque instants de silence, le temps de lire les conclusions du médecin légiste. « Et les victimes ne semblent pas avoir de points communs, mis à part que ce sont des enfants. »

« Ils n'allaient pas dans la même école, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes lieux d'amusement… Ils ne sont pas de la même classe sociale non plus. », lut Julia par-dessus l'épaule de Kimblee. « Ils ont juste sensiblement le même âge : entre 7 et 9 ans… »

« C'est comme s'il les choisissait au hasard, du moment que ce sont de jeunes enfants. », conclut alors Morris en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et du côté des endroits où ils ont été enlevés… », commença Kimblee en cherchant dans les rapports, victime par victime. « Thomas Langton, la première victime, a été enlevé dans un parc à l'Ouest de la ville et retrouvé… »

« Dans une ruelle du quartier des marchés couverts. », termina Morris en suivant les indications qui se trouvaient devant lui. « La deuxième victime, Cassandra Parker, a été retrouvée sur une berge peu fréquentée du canal. »

« Et elle a été enlevée en début de journée, dans l'artère principale de la ville. », compléta Kimblee en se levant pour venir se placer aux côtés de Morris tandis que les autres soldats se rapprochaient pour avoir sous les yeux les différents éléments. « Il a pris un risque mais c'est bien connu, la foule permet de faire ce que l'on veut du moment que l'on s'y prend bien. »

« Tout de même, un samedi matin dans une artère commerçante, il fallait l'oser. », commenta Maxims avec une moue dubitative. « Ensuite ? La troisième victime n'est pas n'importe qui, je crois. »

« Elizabeth Saint-James… Petite-fille de Lady Katarina Saint-James. », soupira l'alchimiste qui se dit soudain que sa nomination afin de donner un coup de fouet à l'enquête devait sûrement avoir pour origine l'influence de la famille Saint-James, l'une des plus riches du pays. « Enlevée dans la parc principal de la ville après avoir échappé à la surveillance de la nurse. »

« Retrouvée au même endroit trois jours plus tard… », continua Morris, à présent concentré sur la carte de la ville marquée de différents points. « Et enfin, la quatrième victime, enlevée samedi dernier sur le chemin de retour de son cours de danse. »

« Qui laisserait une enfant de neuf ans se rendre seule à son cours de danse quand un tueur rôde en ville ? », lança soudain Julia, choquée devant le manque de précaution des parents.

« D'après le témoignage de la mère, elle était souffrante ce jour-là et sa fille a donc décidé de s'y rendre seule pour ne pas manquer la… répétition de son prochain spectacle. », reprit l'alchimiste après avoir consulté un des documents qui se trouvait dans le dossier.

« Ouais, eh bien, elle le manquera son spectacle, ça c'est sûr… », murmura Maxims pour lui-même mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe de Kimblee qui se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Je sais que j'ai dit qu'il serait préférable de ne pas espérer la retrouver vivante mais vous éviterez ce genre de remarques à l'avenir. », lui dit Kimblee assez fermement.

« Oui, monsieur. », répondit le soldat, tout penaud.

« Nous avons donc très peu de points communs entre les victimes. Que nous disent les lieux où l'on a découvert les corps ? », continua l'écarlate, l'incident étant déjà oublié pour lui.

« En fait… C'est comme si la police ne s'en était pas préoccupée. », répondit une fois de plus Morris. « Il n'y a que très peu de photographies des lieux, on dirait qu'ils se sont concentrés sur les corps uniquement. »

« Les imbéciles… Nous avons peut-être perdu des indices essentiels. », fit Kimblee avec mécontentement.

« Pourtant… il y a quelque chose mais peut-être l'ont-ils déjà remarqué en fait. », enchaîna le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'alchimiste avec hésitation. « Ce n'est peut-être rien… »

« Poursuivez. », lui ordonna presque Kimblee, s'étonnant de la façon dont Morris arrivait à intégrer les éléments de l'enquête et se demandant s'il avait bien en face de lui la même personne qu'il avait laissée à North City trois semaines auparavant.

« Eh bien, ça vient de la façon dont sont disposés les corps. », commença le jeune homme, toujours aussi nerveux et espérant ne pas raconter de bêtises comme il ne voulait pas se voir rabaissé par l'écarlate. « Ils ne sont pas simplement déposés là, comme si le meurtrier voulait s'en débarrasser parce que devenu encombrant. Non, il les dispose correctement, les bras croisés sur le torse, couché sur le dos. Il ne manque plus que le bouquet de fleurs et on pourrait croire qu'il voulait leur rendre un dernier hommage. »

« Et il aurait pris la peine de le laver, ainsi que leurs vêtements ? », le coupa Maxims qui ne partageait pas l'avis de son collègue. « C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ton histoire. »

« Mais c'est possible. Il est vrai que d'après les rapports du médecin légiste, la rigidité cadavérique était encore présente pour deux des trois victimes, Cassandra Parker ayant été retrouvée plus tard, elle avait commencé à disparaitre. », expliqua Kimblee qui commençait à entrevoir quelque chose. « Mais j'imagine que rhabiller un enfant, même devenu en partie raide, ne doit pas être difficile, surtout comparé à un adulte. »

« Mais il a dû être extrêmement rapide, non ? J'ai entendu dire à de nombreuses reprises que la rigidité apparaissait très vite après la mort. », reprit Maxims qui avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Très rapide, puisqu'il a encore eu la possibilité de leur croiser les bras sur le torse avant que ça ne devienne complètement impossible. », continua l'écarlate qui haussa soudain les sourcils de surprise à la lecture d'une feuille contenue dans un des rapports du médecin légiste. « Eh bien, voilà… Il a gagné du temps tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas rhabillé les victimes avec leurs propres vêtements. »

« Il en a changé ! », s'exclamèrent alors les autres, presque en même temps.

« Oui, les familles sont formelles : ce ne sont pas les vêtements que les enfants portaient le jour de leur disparition. », expliqua Kimblee avec un petit sourire étrange devant le travail presque parfait qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. « Et c'est un malin, après analyse des vêtements, rien ne permet d'indiquer leur provenance, ni nom, ni marque de fabrique particulière. Il a pris soin d'effacer toutes ses traces. »

« Il doit bien avoir commis une erreur. », lança soudain Julia, qui comme Mitchell était restée très silencieuse jusque là. « Le crime parfait n'existe pas. »

« Non, en effet. Et c'est à nous de la trouver ou de le forcer à en commettre une. », conclut Kimblee en se tournant alors vers Morris. « Voyez-vous autre chose qui pourrait nous éclairer ? »

« Euh… Eh bien… Euh, oui. », hésita de nouveau le soldat, un peu pris par surprise que l'écarlate s'adresse encore à lui pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation. « Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que les enlèvements ont toujours lieu en fin de semaine ? »

« Voilà qui est intéressant, je crois avoir lu quelque chose de semblable dans le rapport. », répondit simplement Kimblee. « Mais continuez votre raisonnement, qu'est-ce que cela peut nous apprendre, selon vous ? »

« Que le meurtrier doit travailler pendant la semaine… ? Mais pas le samedi puisque les victimes ont été enlevées un samedi, sauf la première. », tenta Morris.

« Les employés ne travaillent pas le samedi… », lança alors Mitchell, qui sembla soudain se réveiller.

« Et au contraire, les commerçants travaillent forcément le samedi qui est le jour le plus important de la semaine pour eux. », conclut Maxims tandis que Kimblee écoutait attentivement les trois soldats discuter sur l'éventuel métier du meurtrier.

« Et si jamais ce commerçant-là a des horaires particuliers qui fait que le samedi matin est son demi-jour de congé ? », dit soudain Julia d'un air dubitatif. « Si nous vous écoutons, nous sommes partis pour interroger tous les employés de Central et de sa région. »

« Alors il aurait attiré l'attention sur lui car des informations circulent dans les journaux sur les meurtres et les gens ne sont pas idiots. », répliqua Maxims avec force. « Ils auraient fait le rapprochement. »

« Tu soupçonnerais le boulanger au coin de la rue parce qu'il est fermé le samedi matin, toi ? », lança Julia avec agacement. « Pour avoir réussi à faire autant de victimes sans se faire repérer, il doit sûrement avoir la tête de monsieur-tout-le-monde et personne ne ferait attention à lui ou à ses horaires de travail parce que les gens seraient habitués. »

« Pas vraiment, il ne s'est pas fait repérer parce qu'il fait très attention à ne laisser aucune trace. », commença à son tour Mitchell. « Si ça se trouve, il n'inspire confiance à personne mais les gens n'ont pas fait le rapprochement parce qu'il est doué pour dissimuler. »

« Monsieur Kimblee aussi est doué pour dissimuler puisque c'est un véritable sociopathe. Pourtant lorsqu'on ne le connait pas, on lui donnerait presque le bon Dieu sans confession parce qu'il inspire confiance ! », s'énerva soudain la jeune femme, ne se rendant pas du tout compte de ce qu'elle disait, ce qui provoqua la réaction immédiate de l'alchimiste.

« Cela suffit maintenant ! », lança-t-il alors aux trois soldats tandis que Julia aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds afin de disparaitre. « Vous seriez assez aimable de ne pas tout mélanger et de laisser mon état psychologique en dehors de ça, ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit ici. »

Les trois militaires ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de hocher la tête, Julia lançant un regard désolé à Kimblee car elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin, ce que Morris ne manqua pas de remarquer, sans y accorder plus d'importance pour le moment, même s'il trouvait cela dérangeant et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'alchimiste allait de nouveau reprendre la parole afin d'essayer de démêler l'écheveau dans lequel les trois soldats s'étaient fourvoyés lorsque la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaitre un officier de la police de Central à la mine sévère et au regard clair où se lisait une certaine intelligence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? », demanda-t-il directement à l'encontre des cinq personnes présentes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! Ça commence bien… », songea alors Kimblee en se tournant vers son interlocuteur afin de se présenter.


	54. Chapter 54

***Kof* C'est moi... J'ai honte, vous savez. Le chapitre est prêt depuis deux semaines mais impossible de le publier. Pas à cause d'un souci technique sur le site mais à cause de ma flemme-pas-envie-de-faire-ça -_- Mais me revoilà enfin, après deux long mois qui ont été très longs : panne d'ordi, panne d'écriture, panne d'Internet, maladie, hôpital (pas moi, mais c'est stressant quand même), nouvel ordi, flemme, frustration, problème de voiture, etc. Et après on s'étonne que je n'ai pas su écrire la suite avant lundi (bon, ça ne veut rien dire, j'ai écrit une pure daube XD). Allez, assez de ces plaintes, passons à la suite !  
**

**Merci de me suivre encore et toujours et de m'écrire une petite review à la fin de votre lecture. Ca me touche énormément, surtout en ces temps difficiles ^_^ Navrée s'il reste néanmoins une faute de temps en temps, c'est relu attentivement pourtant (avec mon bêta-lecteur). Merci à lui d'ailleurs, qui malgré son horaire très chargé prend toujours la peine de s'informer et de me donner son avis :D**

** FMA ne m'appartient pas (je veux Kimblee sur la couverture du tome 10 de l'édition Deluxe .).**

**Petit résumé de l'histoire: _Bradley a nommé Julia et Kimblee sur une affaire de meurtres d'enfants vu que nos deux amis lui devaient un service après l'obtention de papiers pour Alyosha. Ils retrouvent Morris, Maxims et Mitchell, eux aussi nommés sur l'affaire et découvrent tous ensemble un dossier plus complexe que prévu. Et c'est sans compter sur le capitaine Holmes, de la police de Central..._**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'essaierai de publier la suite un peu plus vite. A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 54**

« Nous sommes la nouvelle équipe issue de l'armée qui doit travailler de concert avec vous pour arrêter le meurtrier qui sévit actuellement à Central. », fit Kimblee d'une seule traite, tandis que la figure de son interlocuteur s'allongeait. « Vous êtes le capitaine Holmes, je présume ? »

« La nouvelle équipe ? », répéta alors l'officier, pas convaincu pour un sous. « Je ne pensais pas continuer à travailler avec l'armée lorsque j'ai entendu dire que le président avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de cesser leurs activités à nos côtés. Qui vous a donné l'ordre de vous mêler de cela ? »

Au ton employé par Holmes, l'alchimiste comprit qu'il devrait, dès le départ, mettre dans la balance tout ce qu'il avait en réserve afin qu'elle penche de son côté étant donné que la petite discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec ses hommes lui avait montré que l'enquête ne serait pas facile. De plus, travailler en deux groupes séparés serait extrêmement contre-productif, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, sans compter sur ce que la puissance de la famille Saint-James pourrait engendrer comme obstacles.

« C'est King Bradley qui m'a demandé tout spécialement de vous prêter main-forte. », répondit calmement Kimblee avec un sourire aimable, le plus aimable qu'il put.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amateur en civil. », répliqua froidement Holmes tandis qu'il entrait enfin dans la pièce, suivi de quelques policiers qui regardèrent les soldats déjà présents sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, se contentant de laisser parler leur supérieur. Celui-ci se comportait comme s'il était en terrain conquis et dévisagea les quatre soldats tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur Julia qu'il fixa un peu plus longtemps que les autres, ce qui déplut à cette dernière. « Et une femme en plus ? Mais à quoi pense donc le président pour nommer un civil et une femme sur une enquête aussi difficile. Et quoi ? Vous allez nous tomber dans les pommes à la première goutte de sang ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! », répliqua Julia avec force car elle n'appréciait pas d'être rabaissée de la sorte par un étranger. Elle s'avança de façon menaçante mais ce fut la main de Kimblee sur son avant-bras qui l'arrêta. Elle le regarda avec surprise mais la lueur qu'elle aperçut dans son regard lui suffit pour comprendre que l'alchimiste allait s'occuper du cas de ce policier de Central un peu trop sûr de lui.

« C'est étrange que votre attention ait été attirée par le caporal Morton. », commença Kimblee en contournant la table pour venir se placer non loin de Holmes, sans toutefois se rapprocher de trop près comme il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule du fait que le capitaine de police le dépassait d'une tête, grandeur qui était encore accentuée par sa minceur. « Figurez-vous qu'elle aussi a été spécialement nommée sur cette affaire par le président, après son retour de mission à la frontière Nord du pays. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Une femme reste une femme, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. », reprit Holmes en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous devriez pourtant. De plus, ne la sous-estimez pas, elle a vu et fait des choses que même vous n'avez sûrement jamais vu dans votre carrière et que vous ne ferez sans doute jamais. », continua l'écarlate qui étalait une à une les cartes qu'il possédait.

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? », demanda l'officier de la police de Central d'un ton moqueur.

« Je pourrais vous passer en revue tout ce qu'elle a accompli ces dernières semaines mais cela serait une perte de temps. », expliqua Kimblee avec un petit sourire malicieux en comprenant que personne ne l'avait reconnu. « Disons qu'elle a vu le fameux alchimiste écarlate en action et qu'elle a survécu, en plus d'avoir assisté à la mort de milliers de soldats… »

« Ah ! Le fameux alchimiste écarlate ! », s'exclama Holmes en tournant son regard vers Julia qui recula instinctivement d'un pas devant ce qu'elle pouvait y lire de mépris mais aussi de dégoût. « Admettons… Je peux comprendre que le président ait voulu la nommer ici. Mais vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un civil inoffensif, qu'allez-vous nous apporter ? »

Sans répondre, Kimblee leva lentement les mains et lorsqu'il les eut exposées aux yeux du petit groupe de policiers de Central, un cri de surprise unanime se fit entendre. Puis il fixa Holmes tout en affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

« Vous pensez toujours que je suis inoffensif ? », lui demanda-t-il lentement tout en rabaissant les mains.

« Vous êtes un alchimiste, et alors ? », répliqua l'officier, toujours pas convaincu de l'utilité de Kimblee qui commençait à se demander s'il avait un imbécile en face de lui. « À moins que votre alchimie nous permette de voir l'avenir, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez rester. »

Cette fois, l'alchimiste ne prit plus la peine d'essayer de convaincre le policier et claqua des mains sous le regard horrifié de Julia qui connaissait déjà la puissance que l'écarlate pouvait déployer lorsqu'il utilisait son alchimie. Elle craignait donc les dégâts qui pourraient être engendrés, même s'il savait viser, comme il le lui avait déjà dit. La jeune femme entendit d'ailleurs Morris lâcher un léger gémissement à ses côtés quand une lueur vive se dégagea de la réaction alchimique avant qu'une chaise disposée dans un coin de la pièce ne vole en éclat, envoyant des débris vers les occupants, heureusement sans les blesser. Le silence se fit ensuite dans le local, chacun fixant la chaise à présent en morceaux tandis que Kimblee rabaissait les mains une fois de plus, toujours avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Vous êtes l'alchimiste écarlate… », fit alors une voix en provenance du groupe de policiers jusque-là resté silencieux. « C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui a tué ses supérieurs à Ishbal et… Ouah ! »

« Le président a-t-il donc perdu l'esprit ? », s'écria Holmes en se tournant de nouveau vers l'alchimiste tout en écarquillant les yeux. « Un criminel pour attraper un criminel ! C'est de la pure folie. »

« Sachez que je ne me considère pas comme un criminel mais comme l'un de mes hommes vient de me le rappeler bien gentiment… », le contra Kimblee, jouant sur la vague de peur qui semblait à présent s'être emparée des policiers. « Je possède sans doute l'état d'esprit qui nous permettrait de mieux comprendre celui que nous recherchons. Et son excellence semble penser la même chose, sachant que ma présence et le statut qui l'accompagne aideront à rassurer la population. »

« Ne pensez pas que je vais accepter cette situation. », lui répondit l'officier avec mépris. « Les criminels, je les arrête, je ne travaille pas avec eux. »

Kimblee allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ne relevant pas le fait que le policer venait encore de le désigner comme étant un criminel, lorsque la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer un policier, essoufflé par la longue course qu'il semblait avoir faite.

« Capitaine… Capitaine… », dit-il avant de se calmer et d'essayer une nouvelle fois de livrer son message. « On vient de retrouver le corps de la petite Nelly Werner. »

« Où ça ? », demanda Kimblee, coupant ainsi la parole à Holmes qui n'apprécia pas du tout.

« Euh… Dans une ruelle, pas loin de l'hôpital de la ville, monsieur. », répondit le policier en hésitant étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kimblee et se demandait qui était cet inconnu qui donnait l'air d'avoir repris l'enquête en main. »

« Très bien ! Allons-y. », déclara immédiatement l'écarlate en s'emparant de son chapeau et en le coiffant. Les quatre soldats sous ses ordres directs lui emboitaient déjà le pas, se rappelant que c'était à l'alchimiste qu'ils devaient obéir, mais le capitaine de police ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ? », leur lança-t-il avec force. « Je ne vous ai pas invités à participer à cette enquête. »

« Mais le président, oui. », rétorqua Kimblee en le regardant de biais. « Si vous souhaitez allez vous plaindre de la situation, vous irez seul. Moi, j'ai un cadavre à aller retrouver. »

« Mais… », commença Holmes avant que l'homme au complet blanc ne l'interrompe.

« Je vais être franc, capitaine Holmes : vous me semblez être quelqu'un d'intelligent. », commença Kimblee avec une mine sérieuse. « Mais les faits sont là : après quatre victimes, vous n'avez toujours aucune piste sérieuse. Reconnaissez que vous avez échoué et laissez la place à des personnes plus compétentes. Vous êtes le bienvenu mais à présent, je vais prendre les choses en main. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit, suivi de son propre groupe de soldats et du policier qui devait les mener vers le lieu où Nelly Werner venait d'être retrouvée. Ils étaient déjà arrivés à l'embranchement où les trois soldats de Central avaient failli percuter Julia et Kimblee lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas derrière eux, signe que Holmes ne comptait pas lâcher l'enquête si facilement ou bien qu'il était tout simplement assez inconscient pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'alchimiste qui venait de lui voler son enquête.

« Je croyais que nous devions travailler avec la police de Central. », murmura Julia à Kimblee, le plus discrètement qu'elle put. « Là, vous venez de leur voler l'enquête, en plus d'avoir humilié le capitaine Holmes devant ses hommes. Il ne voudra plus nous aider à présent. »

« S'il essaie, je me ferai le plaisir de lui rappeler que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les ordres du président valent plus que les siens… », répondit aussi discrètement Kimblee, tout en jetant un œil dans son dos pour apercevoir Holmes qui marchait les yeux baissés en ronchonnant. « Pour ce qui est de l'humilier… Il le fallait bien vu la façon dont il s'est comporté avec vous. »

« J'aurais pu me défendre toute seule. », répliqua la jeune femme en boudant devant l'occasion que l'alchimiste lui avait volée, elle aussi.

« J'ai préféré m'en occuper, étant votre supérieur. Sinon, il n'aurait pas hésité à demander votre renvoi de l'enquête pour manque de respect, ce qui aurait provoqué un incident entre la police et l'armée. », expliqua l'écarlate en redevenant sérieux. « Je suis navré de vous le dire, mais l'enquête passe avant toute chose désormais. »

« D'accord… Mais s'il recommence… », commença Julia avant d'être interrompue par Kimblee.

« Il ne recommencera pas, je vous le garantis. », promis l'écarlate tandis que les deux compagnons retrouvaient le silence afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du reste du groupe, ce qui était peine perdue puisque Morris, qui marchait sur la gauche de l'alchimiste, n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange et se demandait de plus en plus si la relation entre ceux-là ne dépassait pas le cadre du travail. Il n'était pas friand de potins mais il se promit d'interroger sa collègue à ce sujet, mais de façon diplomatique, c'est-à-dire sans Maxims dans les parages.

Par chance, ou par malchance selon le point de vue, l'hôpital de Central ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues à pied du QG, ce qui expliquait que le policier ait préféré courir plutôt que de perdre son temps à monter en voiture. Kimblee et son petit groupe qui s'était agrandi des quelques policiers, firent donc le chemin en sens inverse et arrivèrent devant la petite ruelle au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'un attroupement s'était déjà formé, retenu par les policiers déjà sur place. Bien que d'abord hésitant, le policier de garde les laissa passer lorsqu'il aperçut son collègue parti chercher du renfort l'instant précédent.

« Restez ici, et prêtez main forte aux policiers. », fit Kimblee en se tournant vers les quatre militaires. « Gardez l'œil ouvert et repérez le moindre comportement suspect, le coupable pourrait revenir ici pour juger de son effet. »

« À vos ordres ! », répondirent-ils en chœur avant de commencer à se disperser.

« Morris, vous venez avec moi. », dit-il au jeune homme encore impressionné par la petite démonstration de l'alchimiste quelques instants auparavant et qui fut surpris que son supérieur le choisisse pour aller voir le corps. Ils suivirent donc le policier qui les avait menés jusque là tandis que l'alchimiste entendait clairement le capitaine Holmes donner à peu près les mêmes ordres à ses hommes avant de les rejoindre pour ne pas rater les premières constatations du médecin légiste.

« Voilà, c'est ici, monsieur. », déclara simplement le policier en désignant un petit groupe de personnes, avant de retourner auprès de ses collègues dans l'artère principale et de croiser son supérieur à qui il lança un regard perplexe auquel Holmes répondit par un regard noir.

« Ah ! Holmes ! Vous voilà enfin… Ne me dites pas que ce sont des journalistes. », déclara un homme de petite taille en se retournant au bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient. Le capitaine ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et le dépassa pour se diriger vers le corps, toujours entouré par les assistants du médecin. « Quel caractère ! Bon, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate et voici le soldat Morris. », fit Kimblee en le saluant poliment et en désignant son subordonné qui vint se placer à ses côtés pour saluer à son tour le praticien. « Mes hommes et moi avons été nommés par le président pour prêter main forte à la police dans cette enquête. »

« Je vois… Ne lui dites pas, mais je crois que ça ne fera pas de tort. », lui lança le médecin en désignant Holmes, sans se douter qu'il était déjà trop tard, tandis que Kimblee et Morris échangeaient un regard rapide. « Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis le docteur Charles Quarty, premier médecin légiste de Central. »

« Enchanté, docteur. », répondit Kimblee en souriant. « Navré d'être si brusque mais que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le corps de l'enfant ? »

« Vous avez déjà pris connaissance de mes conclusions sur les premières victimes ? », le questionna le médecin tandis que l'alchimiste répondait par l'affirmative. « Eh bien, à première vue, elle semble avoir été égorgée et le corps a été disposé de la même façon que les autres. Venez voir. »

« Il a aussi remarqué ce détail… », murmura l'alchimiste avant de se tourner vers Morris. « Ouvrez l'œil. »

« Euh… D'accord… », répondit le soldat, toujours mal à l'aise en présence de son supérieur. « Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« J'ai une mémoire photographique et vous-même semblez avoir un don d'observation. », lui expliqua-t-il rapidement alors que le médecin soulevait le drap recouvrant à présent le corps. « Comme l'enquête a jusqu'ici été bâclée en ce qui concerne les scènes de crime, deux regards vaudront mieux qu'un. Regardez autour de vous et enregistrez tout ce que vous pouvez, cela pourrait nous être utile. »

Mais alors que Morris hochait de la tête, un certain sentiment de fierté au fond du coeur que le fameux alchimiste écarlate lui ait reconnu des qualités, il faillit néanmoins chanceler lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le corps à présent inanimé de la fillette. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'avait rien de bien repoussant et malgré la plaie à la gorge et le tain gris de l'enfant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et c'était ce qui rendait la situation difficilement supportable aux yeux du jeune soldat qui s'accrocha au mur afin de ne pas perdre connaissance.

« Oh ? C'est votre premier cadavre ? », entendit-il dire une voix qu'il identifia quelques secondes plus tard comme étant celle de Holmes, un brin moqueuse. Morris eut juste la force de hocher de la tête avant de fermer les yeux un instant et de reprendre ses esprits.

« Ça va aller, jeune homme ? », demanda ensuite le médecin d'un ton inquiet. « Ne tombez pas dans les pommes. »

« Non, ça va aller. Pardonnez-moi… », articula Morris en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau. « Ça va aller… Juste un léger étourdissement. »

Le soldat se tourna ensuite vers Kimblee avec un regard désolé mais il constata alors que l'alchimiste avait son attention focalisée sur le cadavre et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'incident ou plutôt voulait-il le faire croire. Il tenta donc de faire de même afin d'obéir à l'ordre que l'alchimiste lui avait donné mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur les alentours dès qu'il jugea en avoir vu assez, espérant que les constatations du médecin légiste suffirait à compléter ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder plus longuement.

« Une plaie à la gorge, aucune trace de sang et toujours cette façon de leur croiser les bras sur le torse… », expliqua rapidement Quarty en secouant la tête. « J'espère, monsieur Kimblee, que votre arrivée mettra un terme à ces meurtres parce que je ne vous cache pas que toute ma morgue est en émoi de voir arriver autant de si jeunes victimes les unes après les autres. »

« Nous ferons de notre mieux, docteur. », répondit simplement Kimblee d'un ton ferme. « Autre chose ? »

« Elle ne semble de nouveau pas avoir reçu de coups ou d'autres blessures mais l'autopsie nous le confirmera. », répondit le médecin en faisant signe à ses assistants qu'ils pouvaient emmener le corps. « Vous recevrez mes conclusions demain matin. »

« Très bien, merci docteur. », fit l'alchimiste en hochant la tête tandis que Quarty s'éloignait déjà mais il le vit soudain s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui :

« Ne prenez pas la peine de prévenir la famille de la victime, je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant un alchimiste un peu perplexe devant la volonté du médecin de se charger de cette tâche difficile. Pas qu'il y tint particulièrement lui-même étant donné qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcément assister à des crises de larmes à répétition mais cela aurait pu faciliter sa tâche dans l'interrogatoire de la famille sur les derniers faits et gestes de l'enfant avant sa disparition.

« Ne vous en étonnez pas. », lui lança alors Holmes en le regardant avec mécontentement. « Il ne semble pas avoir apprécié la façon dont j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à la famille Saint-James la dernière fois… Encore un qui estime que leur tapoter gentiment la main suffira à faire passer la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. »

« Et pas vous ? », lui demanda fébrilement Morris qui revenait de son inspection de l'autre bout de la ruelle.

« Ce genre de choses doit se traiter comme un sparadrap que l'on veut enlever : d'un coup sec, sinon il ne part jamais. », répondit l'officier de la police de Central avant de s'éloigner pour regagner l'artère principale.

« Mais un peu de compassion n'a jamais fait de tort, pauvre idiot. », murmura Morris avant de se reprendre devant le regard étrange que lui jetait l'alchimiste. « Hm… Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? »

« Je ne dis pas que je prendrais les familles par la main mais être trop brusque avec elles pourrait nous fermer bien des portes. », répondit Kimblee, laconiquement.

« Oui, donc foncièrement, vous êtes d'accord avec lui. », songea le jeune homme en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourtant… j'entrevois de plus en plus l'influence de Lady Saint-James dans la nomination d'un nouvel enquêteur sur cette affaire. », continua l'écarlate en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un mal, à votre avis ? », le questionna le soldat avec curiosité.

« Je l'ignore… Bien que cela nous mette une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules car je doute qu'elle accepte qu'un second enquêteur échoue à retrouver l'assassin de sa petite-fille. », continua Kimblee en haussant les épaules avant de rejoindre à son tour l'artère principale.

« Ça promet. », pensa alors Morris, heureux de quitter cet endroit qui lui faisait à présent froid dans le dos.

* * *

Le reste de la journée ne se passa pas dans la meilleure ambiance. En effet, non seulement il fallut négocier avec le capitaine Holmes afin qu'il accepte de former des équipes composées d'un policer et d'un soldat pour interroger les témoins mais Kimblee, qu'il ne lâcha pas d'un pouce, dut supporter ses remarques et autres piques chaque fois que quelque chose étonnait ou ne plaisait pas à l'alchimiste dans la façon dont l'enquête avait été menée jusque là. Finalement, ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il réussit à se débarrasser du policier qui ne souhaitait pas retourner au QG, préférant ses bureaux du centre-ville afin de faire le point avec ses hommes. C'est donc seul et après un long détour chez Bradley que l'écarlate entra dans le local qu'il avait quitté le matin même, constatant immédiatement que les débris de la chaise trônaient toujours dans leur coin.

« Vous êtes encore là ? », demanda-t-il alors en reportant son attention sur les deux soldats encore présents et étudiant les quelques témoignages qu'ils avaient déjà recueillis.

« Euh… Oui, mais j'allais bientôt rentrer pour ma part. », répondit rapidement Morris, de nouveau mal à l'aise en présence de son supérieur.

« Mais vous, monsieur Kimblee ? Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez ici. », fit Julia en se levant et en s'étirant, tandis qu'un fin sourire s'affichait sur son visage à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec lui après la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

« Je viens de chez le président. », reprit Kimblee d'un air absent, tandis qu'il fixait le plan de la ville.

« Il vous a convoqué encore une fois ? », s'exclama presque la jeune femme en fixant l'alchimiste d'un air interloqué.

« Non, j'avais besoin de le voir, et avant demain matin. Donc j'ai presque forcé sa porte… et son assistante. », déclara l'écarlate en haussant les épaules avant de se rendre compte qu'une explication serait la bienvenue, surtout pour Morris qui avait du mal à croire que l'on puisse se présenter chez Bradley comme son supérieur venait de le faire. « J'avais besoin de son autorisation expresse afin de publier un communiqué dans les journaux de demain. Il est possible que nous l'étendions aux radios de la ville également. »

« Pour dire quoi ? », le questionna le jeune homme, toujours perplexe.

« Pour enjoindre la population à la plus grande prudence en ce qui concerne leurs enfants. », expliqua l'écarlate en se tournant vers le soldat. « Holmes n'a même pas pris la peine de le faire. Si cela avait été le cas, il est plus que probable que Nelly Werner serait encore en vie. »

« Vous ne craignez pas que cela provoque la panique ? », continua Morris qui comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le capitaine de police n'avait pas voulu prendre ni le risque, ni la responsabilité de publier ce genre de communiqué.

« La note sera signée par le président lui-même. », expliqua l'alchimiste d'un ton calme. « Et de la façon dont elle sera rédigée, il n'y aura pas de quoi paniquer, il faudra juste que les habitants de Central se montrent prudents. »

« Espérons que cela fonctionne dans ce cas. », conclut Julia en rangeant les quelques dossiers qu'elle avait devant elle. « Je suppose que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ce soir. »

« Non, autant rentrer chez vous. », approuva Kimblee en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Le corps est à la morgue et il serait inutile de passer sa nuit à éplucher les témoignages, il est encore trop tôt pour cela… À propos… Comment s'est passée votre coopération avec les policiers ? »

« Eh bien… », commença Julia en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un peu comme s'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. », lança Morris alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de la pièce.

« Vraiment ? », fit Kimblee d'un air dubitatif.

« Ils ont très nettement compris que c'est vous qui dirigez l'enquête à présent. », expliqua la jeune femme. « Mais en même temps, Holmes reste leur supérieur direct alors ils ne savent plus très bien à qui ils doivent obéir. »

« Et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il doit passer sa frustration sur eux en ce moment… », continua Morris en baissant soudain la voix.

« Je suppose que vos deux collègues sont déjà rentrés mais vous leur ferez passer le mot demain que malgré les ordres que Holmes peut donner à ses hommes, vous devez tout faire pour travailler en équipe avec eux et leur inspirer confiance. », dit Kimblee d'un ton sérieux. « Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette affaire et si nous ne prenons pas garde, nous risquons de nous retrouver avec deux groupes d'enquêteurs travaillant en parallèle, ce qui n'avancerait à rien. »

« Cela risquerait surtout de créer une belle pagaille et de donner au meurtrier l'opportunité de faire encore plus de victimes, n'est-ce pas ? », fit Julia tandis qu'ils passaient la porte principale du QG pour se retrouver dans la rue.

« C'est exactement ça. », répondit Kimblee en manquant de soupirer. « Mais s'ils sont malins, les policiers de Central sauront voir où se trouve leur intérêt et dépasseront les complexes de leur supérieur pour arrêter le meurtrier. »

« Espérons-le. », fit Morris en secouant la tête. « Bien, je vais par là. À demain, Morton… Monsieur Kimblee. »

Et après avoir salué tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs, le soldat s'en alla, non sans une certaine joie de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de repos après la dure journée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard de l'écarlate qui le fixait toujours tandis qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu dans la pénombre de la rue, éclairée seulement par quelques lampadaires.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Kimblee ? », demanda Julia en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je trouve qu'il a parfois un comportement quelque peu étrange. », répondit l'alchimiste, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dois probablement lui faire peur, comme aux autres, mais il y a autre chose… »

« C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. », fit la jeune femme en affichant un petit sourire et tandis que Kimblee se retournait brusquement.

« Il quoi ? », fit-il en haussant les sourcils de surprise.


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonsoir à tous ! Ce n'est pas l'heure habituelle mais je me suis promise de publier ce chapitre avant le 24 et je publierai ce chapitre avant le 24 XD On dira que c'est votre petit cadeau de Noël de ma part, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Apparition de deux (ou serait-ce trois ?) nouveaux personnages, dont un extrêmement important, devinez lequel ^_^**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Même après deux ans, vous continuez à me suivre, c'est vraiment motivant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur que je fais souffrir avec mes idées folles parfois XD**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (on va bientôt savoir si Kimblee sera sur la couverture du tome 10 de l'édition deluxe, priez avec moi !)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fête de Noël, merde à ceux qui ont eu ou vont avoir des examens et on se retrouve l'année prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire ! A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 55**

« Il s'inquiète pour moi… », répéta la jeune femme, toujours avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il va adopter le même comportement que Meyer ? », demanda immédiatement l'alchimiste qui se rappelait très bien l'attitude parfois insupportable du soldat dont ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. « Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour vous, je vous rappelle. »

« Non, il n'est pas aussi… emporté, je dirais. », commença à expliquer Julia tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans la direction opposée à celle que Morris venait d'emprunter. « Mais il semble avoir remarqué notre proximité et m'a tout simplement interrogée à ce sujet. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? », la questionna l'écarlate.

La jeune femme prit alors la peine de lui rapporter leur entretien qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, avait été mené très discrètement par son collègue.

_« Euh… Morton ? », fit Morris alors qu'ils quittaient la cantine du QG en compagnie de leurs nouveaux collègues policiers qui avaient bien gentiment accepté de les suivre là-bas. « Je peux te parler un instant ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. », fit la jeune femme en faisant signe à son partenaire qu'elle arriverait dans un instant. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »_

_« C'est à propos de Kimblee. », commença le jeune homme qui ne savait pas par où débuter. « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… Il y a quoi entre vous exactement ? »_

_« Rien de spécial. », mentit-elle vu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas étaler sa relation naissante au grand jour, pas encore en tout cas. « C'est juste notre supérieur. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Votre proximité est étrange... Je veux dire, elle est différente de quand nous avons commencé à travailler avec lui, le mois passé. », répondit son collègue d'un air ennuyé comme s'il avait peur d'être trop direct. « Je suis désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire. »_

_« Et que feras-tu si je te dis tout ? », demanda alors Julia qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il essaie de la protéger contre son gré comme Meyer avait tenté de le faire plus tôt. « Tu crieras au scandale et tu essaieras de nous séparer en disant que ce n'est pas bien ? »_

_« Alors il y a vraiment quelque chose… », conclut le soldat en entendant la réponse de sa collègue._

_« Oui. », fit simplement celle-ci tandis qu'elle voyait Morris froncer les sourcils et baisser la tête. « Ça te dérange, toi aussi ? »_

_« Non ! Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que… », reprit-il avec force. « Comment t'expliquer ? Je vais être franc avec toi, quelque chose m'ennuie dans cette histoire mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et à vrai dire, je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est tout de même l'alchimiste écarlate, il pourrait te faire du mal et… »_

_« Cela n'arrivera pas. », le coupa Julia avec un petit sourire désolé. « C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien. Et je suis sure qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. »_

_« Si tu le dis. », fit simplement Morris, toujours pas convaincu. « Mais c'est tout de même… inattendu. Après tout… L'alchimiste écarlate... »_

_« Je sais, mais je pense qu'il en est le premier surpris. », répondit la jeune femme, toujours avec un petit sourire devenu à présent mystérieux, avant de se reprendre. « Quand tu auras trouvé ce quelque chose qui t'ennuie, dis-le moi, je suis curieuse de savoir. »_

_« Moque-toi. Je suis sérieux. », répliqua le soldat d'un ton boudeur. « Sois prudente quand même… »_

_« Promis ! », lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers les deux policiers tandis que Morris semblait être satisfait d'avoir pu obtenir des réponses de la jeune femme sans avoir eu à gérer Maxims et ses remarques parfois déplacées et malgré le fait qu'il avait encore à identifier ce quelque chose qui l'ennuyait en ce qui concernait Kimblee._

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec son don d'observation, il finirait par voir ce que beaucoup d'autres ne voient pas. », conclut l'écarlate avec un étrange sourire.

« D'ailleurs, puisque vous en parlez… », commença la jeune femme tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les rues de Central vers son domicile. « Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez si facilement de travailler avec eux, surtout après les avoir laissés à North City de cette façon il y a trois semaines. »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? », fit Kimblee en haussant les épaules de dépit. « Je n'ai pas demandé à être chargé de cette enquête. Donc la seule façon de m'en débarrasser au plus vite est d'utiliser tous les moyens qui sont à ma disposition pour la résoudre. Morris en est un. »

« Pourtant vous avez vous-même une bonne mémoire et vous savez observer aussi bien les personnes que les faits… Vous pourriez donc vous passer de lui sans problème, ne le niez pas. », commenta Julia avec une légère grimace quant au sort qui pendait au nez de son collègue.

« Oui, c'est sûr mais il viendra bien un moment où je ne pourrai pas me trouver à la fois au four et au moulin. », expliqua l'homme au complet blanc. « Et quand ce moment arrivera, Morris sera de la plus grande utilité. »

« Je me disais aussi que vous ne pouviez soudainement pas vous plaire en leur compagnie. », répliqua Julia en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et que votre comportement était plutôt intéressé... »

« Navré pour eux, mais vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle. », répondit l'alchimiste en affichant un petit sourire. « Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je leur fasse de cadeau en cas d'erreur. »

« Vous êtes terrible tout de même. », répliqua le soldat en secouant la tête. « Vous savez, vous pourriez facilement gagner leur respect si vous faisiez un effort. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda soudainement Kimblee qui voyait à présent où la jeune femme voulait en venir. « J'attends d'eux qu'ils fassent leur devoir sans commettre d'erreur. Je ne veux pas devenir leur ami et je ne suis pas comme certains qui ont besoin de s'entourer de toute une troupe en permanence pour accomplir leurs tâches. »

« C'est dommage. », répondit simplement Julia. « Mais je suppose qu'on ne vous changera pas. »

« Exactement. », conclut l'homme au complet blanc tandis que le silence retombait entre eux et qu'ils avançaient toujours dans les rues de Central, ne croisant que quelques passants qui se retournaient à peine en les voyant arriver.

« Vous croyez que nous arriverons à un résultat concret ? », fit soudain la jeune femme en se tournant vers Kimblee.

« Je l'ignore. Avec les éléments que nous avons en main actuellement, nous n'avons que très peu de chances de le coincer. », repliqua l'alchimiste au bout de quelques secondes. « En ce moment, je vous avoue que j'admire plus le travail du meurtrier que celui de la police. »

« Si les familles vous entendaient… », répliqua la jeune femme en s'arrêtant soudain comme ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle. « Bien que cela ne m'étonne pas de vous… »

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer… Je n'ai que très peu apprécié d'être comparé à cet homme tout à l'heure. », fit-il en se rapprochant de Julia qui baissa soudain les yeux vers ses mains, saisissant lentement les doigts de l'alchimiste. « Nous aimons apparemment le travail parfait vu le soin qu'il prend à ne laisser aucune trace mais le choix des victimes et la façon dont il dispose les corps ne doit pas tenir d'un mobile très censé. »

« Parce que tuer des Ishbals à tour de bras l'est ? », murmura la jeune femme qui releva la tête, une folle envie d'embrasser l'alchimiste s'emparant d'elle au moment de croiser son regard.

« J'en ai reçu l'ordre, je n'ai fait que mon devoir à l'époque… », répondit-il tandis qu'il la fixait aussi dans les yeux, ayant parfaitement compris son désir mais sans y accéder, dans une drôle de vengeance pour l'avoir comparé plus tôt au meurtrier qui sévissait dans la capitale. Il songea au même instant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait d'ailleurs finir son travail laissé inachevé après la guerre.

« Mraouuuuh. », fit soudain Victor tandis qu'il venait effrontément se frotter à la jambe de Julia, provoquant la séparation immédiate du couple.

« Et maintenant, c'est le chat qui s'en mêle. », murmura l'écarlate en se demandant alors si la jeune femme ou même Alyosha se rendraient compte de la disparition soudaine de l'animal.

« N'y pensez même pas. », lui lança alors Julia en prenant le dit animal dans ses bras, celui-ci regardant à présent l'écarlate, tandis que l'homme au complet blanc fronçait les sourcils tout en fixant lui aussi l'animal, pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Prenez-moi pour un fou mais je suis sûr que ce chat est jaloux de moi. », lança-t-il soudain, toujours avec la même expression.

« Parce que vous accaparez mon toute attention, c'est cela ? », répliqua la jeune femme en se plaçant bien en face de lui, Victor toujours dans les bras. « Caressez-le. »

« Pardon ? », demanda l'alchimiste, certain d'avoir mal compris.

« Vous me dites que ce chat est jaloux de vous, je vais vous prouver que ce n'est pas le cas. », expliqua Julia avec un petit sourire narquois. Kimblee n'appréciait pas vraiment la mine qu'affichait la jeune femme et même s'il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer, il s'exécuta, caressant l'animal au pelage doux sur la tête d'une façon moins brusque que Julia ne l'aurait cru.

« Il ne réagit même pas. », conclut l'écarlate tandis que Victor le fixait toujours de ses yeux dorés.

« Ce qui prouve qu'il vous a accepté dans son cercle et donc à mes côtés. », lança Julia en posant le chat à terre, celui-ci montant immédiatement les marches du perron afin de faire comprendre à sa maitresse qu'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui aussi. « Jusqu'ici, il s'est toujours montré très peu amical avec les quelques hommes que j'ai pu fréquenter et il n'a jamais hésité à sortir les griffes. S'il ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il vous aime bien. »

« Quelle genre de preuve scientifique est-ce donc là ? », répondit simplement Kimblee après quelques secondes de silence, le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Cela ne tient pas puisqu'il semble très bien apprécier Alyosha, sans compter que venir réclamer quelque chose de cette façon alors que vous êtes visiblement occupée, cela relève de la jalousie pure et simple. »

« C'est vous qui le dites et puis Alyosha n'est qu'un enfant, pas l'homme que je... », lui lança la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre brutalement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire et de se retourner pour monter à son tour les marches du perron. Mais Kimblee fut plus rapide et la saisit par le bras pour la faire se retourner une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'alliez-vous dire ? », l'interrogea-t-il en la fixant intensément tandis que Julia se sentait soudain rougir à la proximité de l'alchimiste.

« Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vulnérable… Moi qui pensais avoir dépassé ce stade, ça doit être l'air de Central. », songea-t-elle alors, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Kimblee qui le regardait toujours de façon insistante. Elle décida soudain de contre-attaquer de la seule façon qu'elle savait être déstabilisante pour lui : elle le saisit par les deux pans de son manteau et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire sans avoir à le préciser à haute voix, ne se sentant pas encore prête pour cela. L'homme au complet blanc, d'abord surpris, se reprit rapidement et tandis que le baiser se faisait plus tendre, il enlaça la jeune femme alors que celle-ci enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Mraouuuuuuuh. », insista une nouvelle fois Victor, provoquant par là une nouvelle séparation du couple.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. », murmura presque l'alchimiste, ne souhaitant pas passer sa soirée à se battre avec un chat pour obtenir l'attention de Julia.

« Restez dîner. », fit celle-ci en saisissant la main de l'écarlate pour l'inviter à entrer. « Si celui-là est jaloux de vous, j'en connais un autre qui ne vous a pas vu depuis vendredi et à qui cela ferait plaisir que vous veniez le voir. »

« Je lui ai manqué tant que ça ? En seulement deux jours ? », répondit Kimblee, avec un petit sourire alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux les marches du perron et que Julia ouvrait enfin la porte d'entrée par laquelle le chat, impatient, s'engouffra pour pratiquement courir vers la cuisine. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Alyosha qui accueillit l'animal avec une joie non dissimulée, ne prêtant aucune attention à Julia ou à Kimblee.

« Aaah, te voilà, je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! », lança le petit garçon en caressant l'animal qui passa ensuite dans la cuisine, faisant nettement comprendre à ses maitres qu'il avait faim.

« Bonsoir, Alyosha. », fit ensuite Julia avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle accrochait son pardessus dans l'entrée.

« Bonsoir… Oooh, vous êtes là aussi ! », répondit vivement l'enfant en apercevant Kimblee enlevant son chapeau. « Chouette, Kate pensait avoir préparé trop à manger pour le dîner mais si vous êtes là, tout s'arrange. Kaaate ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'alchimiste qui se demanda soudain qui pouvait bien être cette Kate et s'il devait se sentir vexé qu'on ne pense à lui que pour éviter le gaspillage de nourriture, le petit garçon repartit dans la cuisine, suivi de Julia qui l'invita à entrer plus avant, après qu'il ait à son tour enlevé son manteau. Ils arrivèrent donc à leur tour dans la cuisine que Kimblee connaissait déjà, pour y trouver Alyosha et Victor dans un coin tandis que la fameuse Kate était aux fourneaux, leur tournant par conséquent le dos.

« Pardon, Julia. Je me suis permise de m'installer dans ta cuisine mais le petit monstre là-bas a insisté pour que cela soit moi qui prépare le dîner après lui avoir dit que j'étais très douée. », expliqua la jeune femme, tout en continuant à surveiller ses plats, tandis que le petit monstre en question affichait maintenant un grand sourire. « Il parait que nous avons un invité d'ailleurs. Qui nous as-tu… ? »

Tout en disant cela, Kate s'était retournée et faisait maintenant face aux nouveaux arrivants, son regard fixé sur Kimblee qui la salua poliment d'un hochement de tête. Comme elle ne répondait pas immédiatement, il prit le temps de la détailler discrètement, comprenant qu'il serait sans doute amené à la côtoyer souvent : de la même taille et de la même corpulence que Julia, elle arborait par contre une longue chevelure rousse qu'elle avait momentanément attachée afin qu'elle ne la gêne pas pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Ses yeux, toujours fixés sur l'alchimiste, était d'une couleur noisette tirant presque sur le vert, mélange assez intéressant mais qui ne frappait pas l'écarlate plus que cela, tout comme sa silhouette plus qu'aguicheuse ne provoquait aucune réaction en lui quand tout homme l'aurait trouvée plus que désirable.

« Ouuh… Salut, beau gosse ! », s'exclama finalement la jeune femme tandis que Kimblee haussait un sourcil devant le sobriquet dont elle venait de l'affubler.

« Kate ! », lui lança alors Julia qui, connaissant le caractère de son amie, allait devoir mettre les choses au point tout de suite.

« Eh bien, quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? », fit-elle, tout en continuant à jauger l'alchimiste d'un œil gourmand. « Alors, où l'as-tu déniché, celui-là ? »

« Celui-là ? », songea alors l'homme au complet blanc qui n'aimait pas beaucoup se voir traiter comme un objet, sans compter que Kate parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Aussi décida-t-il de réagir lui-même. « Elle l'a déniché à l'armée, tout simplement, étant donné que je suis son supérieur direct… sur cette mission en tout cas. »

« Son supérieur… », répéta la jeune femme tandis que Julia lançait des regards assassins à sa meilleure amie, qu'Alyosha se retenait de rire dans son coin et que Victor ne se préoccupait que de sa gamelle. « Mais alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Je peux donc vous inviter à dîner un soir dans ce cas. »

« Cela serait avec grand plaisir mais je vais devoir décliner, mademoiselle. », répliqua Kimblee qui se sentait soudain mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'l'attention d'une telle femme.

« Pourquoi pas ? », insista celle-ci en prenant un air aguicheur. « Vous n'êtes pas marié tout de même ? »

« Non, je… », commença l'écarlate qui fut alors interrompu par Alyosha :

« N'insistez pas, Kate, vous arrivez trop tard. Ces deux-là s'aiment, ils sont juste trop timides pour se l'avouer ou l'avouer en public. »

« Aaah ! Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite dans ce cas. », lança la jeune femme tandis que les deux "amoureux" se demandaient s'ils devaient être reconnaissants à l'enfant de les avoir sortis de cette situation ou devaient le maudire d'avoir été si direct. « Très bon choix, Julia… Cela dit… Si jamais vous changez d'avis, faites-moi signe. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. », lui répondit directement Kimblee qui voulait faire clairement comprendre à Kate qu'elle n'aurait pas sa chance et qu'il était même inutile qu'elle y pense.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes vraiment mordu, on dirait. », continua Kate qui s'amusait follement tandis que la sang de Julia commençait à bouillir. Elle aimait beaucoup son amie mais elle ne pouvait pourtant pas supporter la façon qu'elle avait parfois de s'imposer aux hommes qui lui plaisaient. Soudain, elle pensa à une de leurs vieilles conversations et décida de la ramener sur le tapis afin de changer de sujet, voyant très bien que Kimblee commençait également à en avoir assez.

« Au fait, si ça t'intéresse, je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles de Francis. », fit Julia en s'approchant des fourneaux où se tenait toujours son amie afin de voir ce qu'elle avait préparé. « Il était dans le Nord la dernière fois que je l'ai vu mais depuis mon retour ici, plus rien. »

« Il finira bien par revenir et ce jour-là… », répliqua Kate, de nouveau avec cette lueur gourmande aux fonds des yeux.

« Francis ? », fit alors Alyosha qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'ennuyer les adultes avec qui il s'entendait bien et voyait là un élément qui pourrait mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme.

« Meyer ! », compléta Kimblee en fixant les deux femmes d'un air étonné qu'il puisse s'agir de la même personne qu'il avait plusieurs fois menacée de mort durant les dernières semaines.

« Vous le connaissez aussi ! », s'exclama Kate en se retournant vers lui. « Même si je dois avouer que… c'est un tout autre morceau et très intéressant avec cela. »

« S'il t'intéresse tant que cela, laisse celui-là tranquille alors. », lui dit Julia d'un ton dur tout en désignant l'alchimiste tandis que l'homme en question se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel d'avoir une nouvelle fois été qualifié de "celui-là" en si peu de temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le voler, ton chéri. », lança Kate à son amie qui rougit légèrement devant les termes employés pour désigner Kimblee qui se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'allait pas décliner l'invitation à dîner chez Julia et s'éloigner le plus possible de cette femme qui, même si elle prétendait le contraire, semblait prête à lui sauter dessus. « Francis passe en premier dans mes priorités et j'en ferai mon homme… Même s'il ne le sait pas encore. »

« Mais en attendant, tu veux continuer à t'amuser, c'est ça ? », rétorqua Julia qui fixa son amie avec un regard malicieux. Celle-ci allait répliquer mais tout comme Victor avait plus tôt manifesté son envie de rentrer chez lui pour manger, c'était maintenant au tour du petit garçon de la maison d'exprimer son besoin :

« Dites, ça vous ennuierait de continuer votre conversation à table… ? Je commence à avoir faim, moi. »

« Très bonne idée ! », fit Julia qui voulait en profiter pour changer de sujet, se rendant compte que l'atmosphère et le sens de la conversation ne convenaient peut-être pas à un petit garçon. C'est donc avec un soulagement presque général qu'ils passèrent à table, s'apprêtant à passer une soirée plus que mouvementée en la compagnie manifestement explosive de Kate.

* * *

« Quelle soirée… », songea Julia en parcourant les couloirs du QG, le lendemain matin. Non pas que le dîner se fût mal passé, au contraire, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rééditer l'exploit tous les jours étant donné que Kate avait le don de se transformer en véritable pipelette, si bien que la conversation pouvait durer des heures et ne plus s'arrêter. C'était ce qui était arrivé au point qu'Alyosha avait fini par s'endormir dans le divan et que Kimblee, profitant de l'occasion, avait annoncé son départ, prétextant la mission qui les attendait le jour même.

« Pas que cela soit faux de toute façon. », songea-t-elle en arrivant en vue du local 116. « Mais il n'a sûrement pas pensé qu'elle proposerait de partir aussi et donc de l'accompagner un bout de chemin. »

En repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans son salon, Julia eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire mais elle se retint de justesse étant donné qu'elle allait entrer dans le local de travail et ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme cela vu la situation. Cette idée suffit à lui faire retrouver son sérieux au vu de ce qui l'attendrait une fois qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte. Elle soupira et sans prendre la peine de frapper, entra directement pour trouver ses collègues déjà au travail avec les policiers de la ville. Pourtant, elle ne trouva pas de traces de Kimblee, ni du capitaine Holmes.

« Bonjour, Morton. », lui lança Morris alors qu'il passait devant elle avec des papiers à la main.

« Bonjour. », répondit-elle avant de demander des nouvelles de l'affaire mais alors que son collègue allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître l'alchimiste écarlate qui affichait une mine renfrognée, si bien que Julia se demanda si c'était la soirée d'hier, ou plutôt Kate, qui lui pesait encore.

« Est-ce que le rapport d'autopsie est arrivé ? », demanda-t-il directement après avoir répondu rapidement au salut que les soldats et les policiers lui firent.

« Oui, nous venons juste de le recevoir, monsieur. », répondit simplement Morris avant de reprendre. « Et il y a aussi une lettre pour vous, elle est arrivée pratiquement en même temps, elle est posée sur le dessus du dossier. »

L'écarlate ne répondit que par un nouveau hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la table où le tout était posé mais se ravisa en se rendant compte qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un :

« Le capitaine Holmes n'est pas là ? », demanda-t-il, assez fort pour attirer l'attention de toute la pièce. Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève dans son dos, provenant d'un policier.

« Euh… », commença celui-ci, un peu mal à l'aise et ayant le sentiment de trahir son supérieur.

« Oui ? », fit Kimblee d'un ton sec, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir tirer les vers du nez à son interlocuteur.

« Je crois qu'il est chez le président. », fit l'homme d'une traite, attendant fébrilement la réaction de Kimblee. Celui-ci se contenta de le fixer avant d'afficher un petit sourire et de hausser les épaules.

« Peu importe, nous commencerons sans lui. », lança-t-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le dossier et la lettre qui lui était destinée. « Peut-être des précisions de Quarty qu'il n'a pas su mettre dans son rapport. », songea Kimblee avant de changer d'avis en voyant la qualité du papier et l'écriture presque aristocratique qui avait tracé son nom complet sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit donc, oubliant un instant le rapport qui aurait dû l'intéresser en premier. De leur côté, Julia et Morris ne s'était toujours pas remis au travail étant donné qu'ils sentaient que cette lettre que leur supérieur lisait à présent sans changer d'expression devait avoir un rapport avec l'affaire.

« Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? », lui glissa la jeune femme à l'oreille.

« Non, c'est le soldat qui l'a apportée qui l'a posée là, j'étais occupé. », répondit-il presque machinalement sans quitter des yeux l'homme au complet blanc. Celui-ci avait terminé sa lecture et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il fronça soudain les sourcils avant de se retourner vivement vers les deux soldats toujours sans occupation.

« Bien… », commença-t-il en glissant la lettre dans son enveloppe et celle-ci dans son manteau. « Lequel d'entre vous se porte volontaire pour m'accompagner chez Lady Saint-James cette après-midi ? »


	56. Chapter 56

**Bonjour à tous ! Je meurs de froid ! Cela étant dit, passons à ce qui vous intéresse tous: le chapitre 56 ^_^ Il fut long à venir, mais vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir le fameux entretien entre Kimblee et Lady Saint-James.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragement, je suis contente de voir que cette partie vous plaît toujours. Parfois, j'ai des doutes en écrivant (et de plus en plus récemment). Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, toujours là pour veiller sur l'histoire (et sur Alyosha XD)**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas et avant que je n'oublie: Kimblee fait la couverture du tome 11 de l'édition Deluxe *.* Je savais qu'Arakawa ne l'oublierait pas.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et une bonne année, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est plus croisé depuis avant Noël) et je vous dis à plus tard, en espérant encore avoir le temps d'écrire prochainement ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 56**

La banlieue Nord de la ville était sans doute l'une des plus cossues du pays : de chaque côté de la rue principale se dressaient de grandes maisons, voire de petits manoirs, abritant les familles les plus riches d'Amestris. Chacune était entourée d'un parc ou de jardins très bien entretenus, à en faire pâlir de jalousie les gardiens des jardins publics. C'est là que se rendaient actuellement Kimblee et Julia. Après une brève discussion entre eux et en la présence de Morris qui semblait toujours bien haut dans l'estime de l'alchimiste, il avait été décidé que ce serait la jeune femme qui accompagnerait l'écarlate, son grade de caporal valant sans doute plus aux yeux de Lady Saint-James qu'un simple soldat.

« Quel endroit… », songea Julia en regardant par la fenêtre de la berline qui les conduisait auprès de leur futur hôte. « Maman aurait sûrement honte de sa propre maison si elle voyait à quoi ressemble vraiment une banlieue cossue. »

Et ce n'était pas peu dire étant donné qu'à Ludlaw, ville du Sud où elle habitait, sa famille était considérée comme l'une des plus aisées.

« Un drôle de contraste… », pensa-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur l'alchimiste, assis à ses côtés, qu'elle trouvait bien silencieux depuis le moment où il avait lu la lettre de Lady Saint-James. Une fois qu'ils se furent mis d'accord sur la personne qui accompagnerait Kimblee, ils s'étaient tous remis au travail, Morris ayant reçu l'ordre de gérer le capitaine Holmes si jamais il posait des questions. Mais l'homme au complet blanc n'avait pas fait d'autres commentaires sur le contenu de la missive et s'était concentré sur le rapport d'autopsie de la petite Nelly, constatant rapidement que les conclusions de Quarty ressemblaient à celles qu'il avait déjà faites sur les autres corps. Au final, il avait renvoyé plusieurs équipes interroger des témoins, espérant pouvoir obtenir une information qui permettrait de faire avancer l'affaire.

« Mais on n'a rien… Je me demande ce qu'en dira Lady Saint-James. », songea Julia tandis que la voiture ralentissait pour tourner dans une allée de gravier menant à un manoir dont la façade donnait déjà le ton : ici la richesse, la bienséance et l'honneur d'une famille s'affichait en plein, écrasant presque tout qui n'était pas du même monde.

« Nous y voilà, monsieur. », fit le soldat qui leur avait servi de chauffeur jusque là. « Je vous attendrai ici le temps de votre entretien. »

« Très bien. », fit simplement l'écarlate en hochant la tête, avant de sortir de la voiture en même temps que Julia. Le chauffeur alla ensuite garer son véhicule un peu plus loin afin de ne pas rester au milieu de l'allée, laissant les deux invités devant la porte principale. Ceux-ci n'eurent pourtant pas à attendre très longtemps étant donné qu'un domestique à l'allure guindée descendait déjà les marches du perron pour les accueillir.

« Vous êtes Solf , l'alchimiste écarlate ? », demanda solennellement l'homme habillé de noir, ignorant Julia, tandis que Kimblee répondait par l'affirmative. « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, Lady Saint-James va vous recevoir sans tarder. »

Ils entrèrent donc tous les deux à la suite du majordome dans un immense vestibule où une petite bonne rondelette, à l'allure tout aussi guindée que son collègue, vint les débarrasser de leurs effets. Une fois cela fait, le domestique les conduisit dans un petit salon, meublé et décoré avec un soin très poussé et qui respirait l'aisance tout en donnant une impression feutrée, l'ambiance même qu'exigeait la raison de leur visite.

« Lady Saint-James va arriver dans quelques instants. », déclara le domestique en se retirant silencieusement de la pièce, laissant les deux invités entre eux. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls et alors que Julia, impressionnée par l'opulence des lieux, se promenait lentement dans la pièce en admirant la décoration, Kimblee s'installa sur l'un des divans, se disant qu'il se lèverait de nouveau lorsque la maîtresse de maison arriverait. Le silence régnait entre eux, le seul bruit audible étant le tic tac sourd de l'horloge.

« Miss Morton. », fit soudainement Kimblee en sortant de nouveau la lettre de Lady Saint-James de sa poche. Julia, en entendant son nom, ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha du canapé jusqu'à se trouver à côté de l'alchimiste. Il lui tendit alors la missive avant d'ajouter : « Vous devriez lire ceci. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? », l'interrogea Julia en saisissant l'enveloppe avec hésitation. « Elle vous est destinée après tout. Peut-être Lady Saint-James ne veut-elle pas que quelqu'un d'autre la lise. »

« Elle n'a parlé que du capitaine Holmes. », commença l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, comme vous êtes ici, vous devriez la lire afin de… vous imprégner du style qui nous attend. »

« Du style ? », répéta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, la lettre toujours à la main.

« Lisez. », ordonna presque Kimblee, Julia croyant déceler une once d'amusement dans le ton de l'écarlate. Elle obtempéra donc, s'installant à ses côtés sur le divan et sortit la lettre de son enveloppe avant de se mettre à la lire :

« _Monsieur,_

_Mes avocats m'ont informé que vous avez tout récemment été nommé comme enquêteur sur l'affaire de ces abominables meurtres qui secouent actuellement notre capitale. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette histoire concerne de très près notre honorable famille et je souhaiterais vivement vous rencontrer afin d'éclaircir certains points. Des erreurs ont été commises dans l'enquête et cela dès le départ. J'entends donc vous entretenir de ce sujet afin qu'elles ne soient plus reproduites et que cet homme soit arrêté dans les plus brefs délais, mes proches et moi désirions pouvoir faire le deuil de notre chère Elizabeth._

_Je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir vous rendre cette après-midi, à quatorze heures, dans ma demeure de la banlieue Nord de Central City afin de régler cette affaire au plus vite. Je vous demanderai pourtant de ne souffler mot de cet entretien au capitaine Jamie Holmes de la police de Central, le sujet dont nous devons discuter ne le concernant plus à mes yeux._

_Je vous prie de croire en l'expression de ma plus sincère reconnaissance._

_Lady Katarina Saint-James._ »

« C'est… », commença la jeune femme en levant un sourcil de perplexité.

« Oui ? Continuez, ce que vous direz restera entre nous. », l'encouragea Kimblee en la regardant de biais.

« On croirait lire la convocation de l'un de ses sujets par une reine… », trancha Julia en repliant la lettre et en la remettant dans son enveloppe. « Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas refusé de la rencontrer malgré le peu d'intérêt que vous portez à l'enquête. »

« Effectivement… », se renfrogna l'alchimiste. « Si j'avais eu le choix, je l'aurais tout simplement ignorée mais la puissance de cette famille est telle que je préfère les avoir dans ma poche plutôt que de m'en faire des ennemis. »

« J'imagine que c'est l'erreur que Holmes a commise… », commenta Julia en lui tendant la lettre qu'il saisit avant de la remettre à sa place.

« Morris ne vous a pas raconté ? », répondit Kimblee, un petit sourire se dessinant de nouveau sur son visage.

« Non. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ? », demanda le soldat en se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci prit donc la peine de lui raconter l'incident que le capitaine avait lui-même rapporté dans la ruelle près de l'hôpital, la veille au matin, n'omettant que la question que lui avait posée Morris après coup car elle n'avait pour lui aucun intérêt en ce moment.

« Un parfait manque de tact. », déclara Julia en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'où le refus de Lady Saint-James de vous voir lui parler de ce rendez-vous. »

« Et c'est pour cela que vous devrez faire attention à tout ce que vous direz si jamais elle vous invite à prendre la parole. », expliqua Kimblee en croisant les bras sur le torse. « Parce qu'elle pourrait très bien vous ignorer et dans ce cas… vous ne vaudrez pas mieux qu'un meuble à ses yeux. »

« Et les meubles ne parlent pas, c'est cela ? », fit la jeune femme en soupirant. « Vous êtes sûr que ma présence était indispensable ? »

« Oui et non mais j'ai préféré me montrer avec l'un d'entre vous. », expliqua l'homme au complet blanc qui se dit soudain que Lady Saint-James prenait vraiment son temps pour quelqu'un qui voulait régler l'affaire au plus vite. « Cela lui donnera l'impression que l'armée est effectivement en charge de l'enquête et pas seulement moi, l'alchimiste écarlate. »

« Cela se défend. », répondit Julia en s'adossant maintenant au canapé. Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'un léger tumulte se fasse entendre dans le vestibule, signe que la maîtresse des lieux arrivait.

« Une dernière chose : montrez de la compassion si vous le souhaitez mais évitez de la prendre en pitié, elle croirait que vous voulez la rabaisser. Ce genre de personnes aime se sentir respecté par les plus faibles qu'eux. », murmura Kimblee à l'oreille de sa compagne alors que la porte du petit salon s'ouvrait enfin sur Lady Katarina Saint-James.

D'après le ton de la lettre et les précautions dont l'alchimiste venait de lui faire part, Julia s'attendait à voir arriver une femme d'un certain âge tout aussi guindée que ses domestiques, au ton hautain et méprisant. Mais sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle vit entrer une dame à l'allure certes très soignée mais qui avait pourtant l'air abordable et dont le maintien laissait entrevoir une certaine gentillesse malgré la fermeté qu'elle laissait parfois apparaître, en plus du respect qu'elle devait sans doute susciter. Un peu plus petite que Julia, elle n'avait rien de comparable à Natasha Bakov, qu'elle devait dépasser en âge, car sa taille était élancée et sa forme beaucoup moins lourde. Lady Saint-James, dont les cheveux avaient complètement viré au gris et dont les traits étaient marqués par un chagrin récent, s'aidait pourtant d'une canne pour marcher et Julia constata au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était pas pour se donner un genre et que la sexagénaire semblait vraiment avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir.

« Lady Saint-James… », fit Kimblee en faisant un baisemain à son hôte comme celle-ci lui avait présenté sa main. « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi de même, monsieur Kimblee. », répondit la sexagénaire d'une voix douce mais ferme, comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part d'une dame de son rang. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul. »

« Pardonnez la liberté que j'ai prise malgré vos instructions. », répondit l'alchimiste aimablement en se tournant vers Julia qui se rapprocha afin de saluer Lady Saint-James. « Permettez-moi de présenter le caporal Julia Morton, qui est ma principale collaboratrice sur cette affaire. »

« Enchantée. », fit simplement le soldat tandis que la sexagénaire la jaugeait du regard tout en lui serrant la main.

« Une femme dans l'armée… », commenta finalement celle-ci tandis que Julia se demandait si elle allait lui ressortir le même discours que Natasha Bakov à propos du fait que ce n'était pas correct. « Je suis impressionnée. De mon temps, ce genre de choses n'était pas pensable. Et vous avez le grade de caporal. Vous me semblez bien jeune pourtant. Quel âge avez-vous donc ? »

« Vingt-trois ans, madame. », fit Julia simplement alors que Kimblee attendait patiemment de pouvoir aborder le sujet qui les amenait en ce lieu.

« Vingt-trois… », répéta Lady Saint-James d'un ton pensif avant de se reprendre. « Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les trois sur les deux canapés qui se faisaient face, la sexagénaire prenant son temps à cause son problème locomoteur manifeste mais Julia et Kimblee se gardèrent bien de faire le moindre geste pour l'aider car ils avaient très bien compris que sa fierté ne l'aurait pas accepté. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Lady Saint-James ne manqua cependant pas de voir le regard teinté d'interrogation que lui lança Julia mais, loin de s'en offusquer, elle prit la parole afin d'éclaircir la situation.

« Ma hanche me fait souffrir et la perte récente qui m'accable n'aide pas à me sentir mieux… », commenta la sexagénaire tandis que ses deux invités se tenaient en silence en face d'elle. « Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de survivre à ses propres enfants ? »

« Nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances pour votre petite fille. », fit alors Kimblee d'un ton aimable sans toutefois le rendre larmoyant, ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs été incapable de faire.

« Merci mais puisque nous en sommes là, autant aborder le sujet à présent : pouvez-vous me garantir que votre nomination conduira à l'arrestation du monstre qui m'a privée d'Elizabeth ? », demanda Lady Saint-James d'un ton calme et franc.

« Non… », répondit immédiatement l'alchimiste en affichant une mine sérieuse. La sexagénaire sembla alors vaciller un court instant mais se reprit très vite afin de ne montrer aucune faiblesse devant ses invités.

« Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. », fit Lady Saint-James d'un ton plus froid que précédemment. « Peut-être aurais-je dû insister davantage auprès du président pour qu'il nomme une personne véritablement compétente. »

« Madame, je ne vais pas vous mentir : en l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas vous promettre une arrestation pour la bonne et simple raison que l'enquête n'a pas été menée correctement et que je dois tout reprendre depuis le début ou presque. », expliqua Kimblee en se calant soudain plus confortablement dans le divan. Julia, qui avait pris place à ses côtés, se contentait de suivre la conversation, attendant qu'on lui demande éventuellement de prendre la parole. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir ici et sans en informer le capitaine Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. », répondit calmement la sexagénaire. « Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont il s'est comporté au moment de nous annoncer… le pire. »

« J'ai effectivement entendu parler de cet incident et vous m'en voyez navré. », reprit Kimblee en affichant un petit sourire aimable. À cet instant précis, une vague lueur de défit passa dans le regard de Lady Saint-James et Julia, interloquée, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier tout en se disant que la femme assise en face d'eux ne devait pas encore voir abattu toutes ses cartes.

« Je me demande s'il l'a remarqué… J'ai comme la vague impression que la partie va être serrée ici aussi. », se dit-elle alors que la conversation reprenait.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours essayé de porter attention aux plus faibles que moi et ce sont des valeurs que j'ai tenté d'inculquer à mes enfants. », expliqua alors Lady Saint-James tandis que son maintien redevenait soudain aristocratique. « Mais je n'ai jamais apprécié d'être méprisée parce que j'ai de l'argent et que je l'utilise à bon escient afin de maintenir la puissance de ma famille. »

« Erreur que le capitane Holmes a commise... », songea alors Kimblee avant de répondre à son interlocutrice. « Il est évident que ce genre de comportements est à bannir vu les circonstances. Je comprends mieux à présent votre volonté de garder cet entretient secret. »

« Oui, cela dit, je ne vous cache pas que votre nomination était inattendue. », continua la sexagénaire, toujours sur le même ton calme. « Après la disparation de la dernière enfant, j'ai décidé d'intervenir personnellement car il était évident que la police de Central, même alliée à l'armée, manquait d'efficacité et de bon sens ainsi que d'une tête pensante suffisamment éclairée. Mais je vous avoue que je m'attendais à un gradé, pas à un alchimiste d'État... »

« Pas à un alchimiste d'État ou pas à moi ? », songea immédiatement l'écarlate qui sentit soudain que Lady Saint-James savait très bien qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre. « Je ne vous cache pas que cela m'a surpris aussi et bien que je ne sois pas habitué à ce genre d'affaires, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arrêter cette série de meurtres. »

« Je salue d'ailleurs votre initiative de publier un communiqué dans la presse afin d'inviter la population à la plus grande prudence. », fit la femme d'âge mûr d'un geste de la main indiquant son approbation. « Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? »

« Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose afin de réparer les erreurs des autres. », déclara Kimblee en haussant les épaules. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout est à refaire ou presque et le manque de rigueur dans la façon dont l'enquête a été menée jusqu'ici pourrait nous coûter cher. »

« En effet, mes avocats, par le biais de leurs informateurs, m'ont mise au courant de l'avancement plus que bancal de l'affaire. », répliqua la sexagénaire en fronçant les sourcils. « Où en êtes-vous à présent ? La dernière enfant enlevée a été… retrouvée hier matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et bien que nous n'ayons toujours aucune piste, je ne doute pas de pouvoir arriver à quelque chose. », reprit l'alchimiste en pesant ses mots car il ne voulait pas passer pour un incompétent aux yeux de cette femme qui avait réussi à convaincre Bradley de nommer quelqu'un d'autre sur l'affaire et qui pourrait recommencer si sa façon de faire ne lui plaisait pas.

« Vraiment ? Comment ? Vous comprendrez que je ne désire pas que vous preniez cela à la légère. », reprit Lady Saint-James au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Cela ne sera pas le cas. », répondit tout de suite l'écarlate avec une mine déterminée. « Comme l'un de mes hommes me l'a fait remarquer hier lorsque nous avons pris l'affaire en main, les lieux où les corps ont été découverts semblent avoir été négligés par la police de Central. J'ai donc pris les dispositions nécessaires afin que cela ne soit plus le cas cette fois et j'ai mis mon meilleur élément sur cet aspect de l'affaire. »

« Morris ! », se dit immédiatement Julia en lançant un regard de biais à Kimblee. « Je me demande s'il le pense vraiment ou s'il lui dit juste ce qu'elle veut entendre. »

« Cette jeune personne ? », fit alors la femme d'âge mûr en désignant Julia d'un geste de la main.

« Non, mais le caporal Julia possède d'autres qualités qui pourraient nous être utiles le moment venu. », lança l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire tandis que la jeune femme se demandait de quel moment il pouvait bien s'agir.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes entourées d'éléments de confiance. », fit alors Lady Saint-James en hochant la tête.

« En effet, j'ai déjà eu la possibilité de travailler avec eux il y a quelques semaines et même si l'affaire a très mal failli se terminer pour moi, je ne doute pas que cette nouvelle collaboration portera ses fruits. », expliqua Kimblee tandis que la jeune femme assise à ses côtés se retenait de soupirer devant les propos de l'alchimiste.

« Dire qu'hier soir il me disait encore que plus vite il en serait débarrassé et mieux cela vaudrait. », pensa-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Lady Saint-James et par là désavouer son supérieur.

« Vous dites que votre dernière mission a failli très mal se terminer ? », reprit la sexagénaire en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« Due à une petite erreur de ma part mais grâce au caporal Morton, je suis toujours en vie. », expliqua Kimblee de façon sibylline mais voyant que Lady Saint-James allait protester, il leva la main, signe qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Il s'agissait de la capture de Scar, le criminel qui s'en est récemment pris à plusieurs alchimistes d'État… Je comprends votre inquiétude mais nous apprenons de nos erreurs : je ne laisserai pas le meurtrier de votre petite fille s'en sortir. »

« Je vous le souhaite. », répondit alors simplement la vieille femme. « La perte d'Elizabeth a été terrible pour moi comme pour ses parents… Avez-vous des enfants, monsieur Kimblee ? »

La question, posée soudainement, prit au dépourvu l'alchimiste qui se demanda tout à coup pourquoi elle l'interrogeait à ce sujet sachant qu'il n'arborait aucune alliance à son doigt. Il pensa alors à Alyosha mais celui-ci n'étant pas son propre enfant, il ne sut pas très bien quoi répondre et se tourna vers Julia qui le fixa d'un regard perplexe avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas simple... », finit-il par dire tandis que Lady Saint-James les regardait à présent étrangement. « Mais je peux comprendre la responsabilité que cela incombe, sans pour autant saisir la douleur que la perte d'un être cher tel qu'un enfant peut provoquer en vous. »

« Vous m'intriguez à présent car vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, en plus de vous être tourné vers cette jeune femme qui semble bien jeune pour en avoir. », dit alors la sexagénaire, ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement chez Julia tandis que Kimblee haussait les sourcils de surprise.

« Nous n'avons pas d'enfants ensemble, si c'est ce que vous supposez. », répliqua l'homme au complet blanc en souriant avec amusement. « Mais par d'étranges circonstances, nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous occuper d'un petit garçon de neuf ans. »

« Voilà qui est… cocasse, si vous voulez bien excuser ce terme. », lança alors Lady Saint-James en souriant même si cette mine mit les sens de Kimblee en alerte pour une raison qu'il ignorait. « Mes informations sur vous ne sont donc pas tout à fait complètes. »

« Vos informations ? », répéta alors l'alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils, assez mécontent d'apprendre qu'elle avait enquêté sur lui au préalable.

« Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais vous rencontrer sans m'être informée sur vous auparavant. », continua la femme d'âge mûr d'un ton satisfait. « Cette démarche m'était nécessaire afin que je puisse juger de votre compétence et de votre personnalité avant cet entretien. »

« Et qu'en pensez-vous à présent que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? », lui demanda Kimblee dont l'humeur s'était tout à coup assombrie et qui ne prenait pas la peine de le cacher au vue de la tête qu'il tirait à présent.

« Vous savez dissimuler vos véritables sentiments : j'en ai plusieurs fois eu l'impression au cours de notre entretien. », commença Lady Saint-James, sure d'elle. « Par exemple, et malgré toutes vos belles paroles, je sais que cette enquête ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde et que vous vous moquez bien des victimes et de leurs familles. Vous obéissez au président et c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? », songea alors Julia en se tournant vers l'alchimiste qui n'affichait plus aucune émotion. « C'était donc cela qu'elle nous cachait… »

Mais alors que Kimblee encaissait le fait que cette femme, qu'il se doutait être puissante et bien informée, ait pu lire en lui si facilement, la jeune femme commença à s'agiter, soudain inquiète de le voir si perturbé par les paroles de leur hôte. L'homme au complet blanc l'aperçut du coin de l'œil mais d'un rapide geste de la main, il lui indiqua qu'une intervention de sa part serait mal venue et qu'il saurait gérer la situation.

« Je vois… Mais vos informateurs vous ont-ils néanmoins précisé que lorsque je commence quelque chose, je le termine toujours ? », répliqua Kimblee avec un petit sourire narquois, ne prenant plus la peine de se dissimuler derrière un masque de politesse. « Et si jamais vous vous inquiétez pour la façon dont je risque de mener l'enquête, sachez aussi que je déteste le travail bâclé. Donc j'irai jusqu'au bout et sans commettre d'erreurs, cette fois. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. », répliqua alors Lady Saint-James en hochant la tête. « Pardonnez la liberté que j'ai prise en faisant enquêter sur vous mais votre réputation n'est plus à faire, monsieur Kimblee, et mon pauvre cœur ne supportera pas un nouvel échec dans cette affaire : je ne veux plus rien laisser au hasard. »

« C'est tout à votre honneur mais laissez-moi néanmoins vous demander quelque chose. », commença l'alchimiste, dont la mine s'était de nouveau assombrie.

« Je vous en prie, qu'est-ce donc ? », répondit calmement la sexagénaire.

« Jusqu'où ou plutôt jusqu'à quand êtes-vous remontée dans votre petite enquête ? », lui demanda directement l'écarlate, question qui surprit Julia car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre si inquiet qu'une personne puisse en savoir plus sur son passé qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« C'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi perturbé… », se dit-elle tandis que Lady Saint-James ménageait son effet en ne répondant pas directement à la demande de l'alchimiste. Au contraire, elle affichait un petit sourire malicieux et fixait Kimblee comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie, même si celle-ci avait également des allures de prédateur. « Aurions-nous sous-estimé la puissance de cette famille ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être tombée dans un piège ? »

« Eh bien… », commença la sexagénaire, lentement, ce qui attira l'attention de ses deux invités. « Je n'ai donné aucune consigne particulière mais… »

« Mais… », songea Julia qui fixait toujours l'alchimiste du coin de l'œil, celui-ci étant toujours stoïque, même s'il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à bondir.

« Vous possédez un grand talent d'acteur lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler ce que vous pensez vraiment, monsieur Kimblee… », dit la sexagénaire en fermant les yeux un bref instant. « Et vous avez de qui tenir. »

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée lentement, fut suivie d'un silence pesant, chacun observant l'autre et Julia regardant les deux prédateurs tour à tour.

« Et maintenant ? », se dit-elle en se retenant presque de respirer.


	57. Chapter 57

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 57 avec... rien du tout ou plutôt, pas ce que vous attendiez XD Je suis cruelle (si, si, même mon bêta-lecteur le dit), mais si je révèle tout maintenant, ça n'ira pas pour la suite. Donc, on retrouve Lady Saint-James contre Kimblee et une fin... un peu spéciale mais qui me plaît pas mal.  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bienvenue au(x) nouveau(x) lecteur(s)/lectrice(s), cela fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir les mails d'alerte et de voir que vous êtes un peu plus nombreux chaque jour :D Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur (tu as vu, on est encore le 6 mars).**

**FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas -_-'**

**Et je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, la suite sera probablement le mois prochain. En fait, j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture il y a une dizaine de jours mais je risque d'être très occupée prochainement donc je garde mon avance pour les mois "maigres" (enfin... sans inspiration, ni temps pour écrire, je veux dire). Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 57**

Immédiatement après avoir entendu la réplique de Lady Saint-James, Kimblee avait haussé les sourcils de surprise, avant de se murer dans le silence et de croiser les bras. Julia put alors voir à la façon dont les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient que l'alchimiste était loin d'être aussi calme qu'il le paraissait et de son côté, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider : ne connaissant elle-même rien de son passé au-delà de la guerre d'Ishbal, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Le silence s'installa donc dans la pièce et n'était toujours perturbé que par le tic tac sourd de l'horloge qui indiquait déjà 15h passées.

« Monsieur Kimblee… », commença alors Lady Saint-James qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel mutisme de la part de son invité. Elle allait poursuivre mais c'est à ce moment que l'alchimiste reprit la parole :

« Ne pensez pas faire de moi la marionnette de votre famille. »

Cette phrase, lâchée sans aucune retenue, eut pour effet d'imposer le silence à la sexagénaire qui pensait déjà avoir gagné la partie. Cela permit à Kimblee de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Personne n'a jamais réussi à faire pression sur moi, peu importe le moyen employé. », déclara l'homme au complet blanc, pensant en même temps que les Homonculus avait à leur portée un très bon moyen de le faire mais il espérait qu'ils ne l'emploieraient pas. « Je vous déconseille donc d'essayer, vous vous brûleriez les ailes. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me menacer ? », répondit alors Lady Saint-James, un peu surprise par la violence des paroles de l'alchimiste et commençant à se demander si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur au vu du comportement de son invité envers ses supérieurs durant la guerre d'Ishbal.

« Non, je vous mets simplement en garde afin d'éviter que vous utilisiez vos moyens à mauvais escient. », répliqua Kimblee avec un petit sourire tandis que Julia restait toujours silencieuse mais ressentait pleinement la tension qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. « Vous avez à votre disposition des renseignements que je préfère ne révéler à personne par souci de discrétion mais ne pensez pas pouvoir vous en servir d'une quelconque façon pour me manipuler, votre effet serait nul. »

« Et vous pensez que c'est ce genre de paroles qui va m'empêcher de faire ce qui me plaît ? », continua calmement leur hôte.

« Réfléchissez un instant : pendant que vous userez de votre influence et de tous vos moyens pour tenter de faire de moi ce que vous voulez… », exposa Kimblee, toujours avec ce petit sourire que Lady Saint-James commençait à trouver agaçant. « Le meurtrier continuera à faire des victimes et la mort de votre petite fille ne sera jamais vengée. »

« Et de quelle façon voudriez-vous que j'utilise mes moyens dans ce cas ? », demanda la sexagénaire au bout de quelques secondes, prenant un ton autoritaire cette fois.

« En me laissant faire mon travail comme je l'entends. », expliqua l'écarlate en haussant les épaules. « Et en ne vous en mêlant pas constamment. Je serais ravi de recevoir l'aide d'une famille aussi puissante que la vôtre mais ne tentez pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues car l'affaire est telle que nous en sortirions tous perdants : vous en ne sachant jamais qui vous a enlevé Elizabeth et moi… en ayant été incapable d'arrêter le meurtrier. »

« Par sa faute… », songea alors Julia qui osait à peine respirer tant le moment était crucial. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le creux de la vague : soit Lady Saint-James acceptait de leur donner sa bénédiction et leur offrait les moyens de clore l'enquête, soit elle les désavouait et qui sait alors ce qui pourrait arriver.

« Votre nomination reste un mystère pour moi, monsieur Kimblee. », reprit la femme d'âge mûr au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion. « Mais je ne discuterai pas le choix du président, je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il le fait pour le mieux. »

Avec cela, la tension retomba d'un cran dans la pièce et Julia soupira légèrement de soulagement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kimblee qui semblait également satisfait de l'entretien mais en y regardant de plus près, elle crut tout de même déceler une faible agitation dans son attitude.

« Il est toujours perturbé par ce qu'elle a dit. », songea la jeune femme avec perplexité. « Il sait que malgré ses paroles, Lady Saint-James peut très bien changer d'avis et tenter de le manipuler. Mais de quoi peut-il bien s'agir pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état ? »

Julia se posait de plus en plus de questions et cette conversation lui montrait qu'elle ne savait que très peu de choses à propos de Kimblee. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu l'interroger, pas forcément le jour même mais peu à peu. Pourtant, la façon dont venait de réagir l'alchimiste au fait que quelqu'un connaissait des bribes de son passé contre sa volonté ne l'incitait pas à engager la conversation sur ce sujet, ce qui la décourageait alors qu'elle aurait sincèrement souhaité en savoir plus sur l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

« Peut-être est-il trop tôt… », pensa-t-elle rapidement tandis que la conversation reprenait soudain entre Lady Saint-James et l'écarlate.

« Cela clôt donc cet entretien. », déclara la femme d'âge mûr en se levant avec difficultés. « J'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je continue à me tenir informée de l'avancement de l'enquête. »

« Pas du tout, je tiendrai mes engagements… », répondit Kimblee sans toutefois montrer son masque d'amabilité habituel étant donné qu'il savait à présent que c'était inutile.

« Et je tiendrai les miens de mon côté. », continua la sexagénaire tandis que ses deux invités s'étaient levés pour la saluer une dernière fois. « Néanmoins, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je tiens à vous aider du mieux que je le peux. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Lady Saint-James. », dit l'alchimiste en faisant de nouveau un baisemain à son hôte pour ensuite coiffer son chapeau. « J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi de même, j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir mais dans d'autres circonstances cette fois. », continua-t-elle tandis que Julia s'était rapprochée pour la saluer à son tour. « Au revoir, caporal Morton. Revenez me rendre visite vous aussi, je souhaiterais que vous me racontiez comment vous êtes presque devenus les parents de ce petit garçon dont monsieur Kimblee a parlé tout à l'heure. »

« Cela sera avec un grand plaisir. », fit Julia en souriant, même si elle se demandait à présent ce que cela aurait donné si Lady Saint-James ne leur avait par accordés son soutien. Celle-ci semblait satisfaite de la tournure des événements et c'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sonna un domestique qui apparut presque immédiatement dans le petit salon.

« Raccompagnez monsieur Kimblee et le caporal Morton, je vous prie. », lui déclara Lady Saint-James d'un ton ferme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux invités. « Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous accompagner plus loin mais ma hanche ne me permet pas de me déplacer beaucoup. »

« Nous comprenons tout à fait, madame. », répondit l'alchimiste en secouant légèrement la tête. « Merci de nous avoir reçus, j'espère que notre prochaine rencontre sera pour vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles. »

« À bientôt dans ce cas. », déclara simplement Lady Saint-James tandis que ses deux invités suivaient le majordome qui les reconduisit jusqu'à leur voiture. Mais à peine la porte du petit salon s'était refermée sur Kimblee et Julia qu'une autre, située au fond de la pièce, s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un couple visiblement en deuil : les parents de la petite Elizabeth. Ils vinrent se placer devant la fenêtre du petit salon qui donnait sur l'esplanade et Lady Saint-James les y rejoignit.

« Mère, pensez-vous que cet homme trouvera le meurtrier de… », commença la jeune femme en étouffant un sanglot dans les bras de son époux.

« Ne pleurez pas, Mary. », déclara sa belle-mère en fixant d'une allure presque majestueuse la voiture de ses invités qui s'éloignait à présent dans l'allée de gravier, soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. « Je crois que nous venons de trouver l'homme de la situation. »

« En êtes-vous bien sûr, mère ? », lui demanda alors l'homme qui tenait encore sa femme dans les bras, celle-ci toujours éprouvée par l'évocation de la perte de son enfant. « La rumeur dit qu'il est très dangereux, voire instable. Qui sait s'il ne ruinera pas les efforts de la police de Central. »

« Ronald, une rumeur reste une rumeur et malgré cela, je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout de cette enquête. », continua Lady Saint-James qui donna l'impression d'être apaisée tout à coup. « Faisons-lui confiance… Oui, faisons-lui confiance. »

Mais tandis qu'en la demeure des Saint-James, l'espoir de pouvoir enfin faire le deuil d'Elizabeth renaissait, dans la voiture qui ramenait Kimblee et Julia au QG de Central, l'ambiance était tout autre. Si l'alchimiste semblait s'être totalement détendu au moment de faire ses adieux à Lady Saint-James, il avait complètement changé d'attitude en grimpant dans la voiture et s'était muré dans un silence profond, au grand dam de Julia qui mourait d'envie de l'interroger sur ce qui le tracassait mais s'en gardait bien : la présence du chauffeur aurait probablement bloqué l'écarlate, en plus de son habitude de ne révéler que très peu de choses le concernant. Ils se tenaient donc côte à côte sur la banquette arrière, sans dire un mot, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait au-dehors.

« Vous avez de qui tenir… », songea Kimblee en fixant les maisons sans les voir. « Vous avez de qui tenir… »

Cette phrase revenait comme une litanie dans sa tête et l'énervait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il devait beaucoup à la façon dont _elle_ s'était comportée à l'époque mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse faire le rapprochement, ni qu'il aurait, sans le vouloir vraiment, adopté son talent pour dissimuler ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait.

« Ou presque… », se dit-il tandis qu'ils approchaient du QG. « Je sais que si _elle_ n'avait pas agi de la sorte, je n'en serais pas là, à tout point de vue… Sans compter que cela va faire des années que je n'ai pas pensé à _elle_. Je me demande si _elle_ vit encore d'ailleurs. »

Cette pensée le surprit tout en le mettant mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas un sentimental, loin de là, mais la façon dont s'était déroulé l'entretien avait fait ressurgir certaines choses qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas évoquer et dont il ne saurait peut-être pas gérer l'effet, en témoigne son énervement grandissant. Il se sentait comme un ballon de baudruche au bord de la rupture et souhaita soudain que le reste de la journée se passe sans autre événement parce qu'il ignorait s'il saurait garder son sang froid comme son maître le lui avait appris.

« Qu'il aille au diable celui-là. », se dit-il en apercevant les bâtiments du QG et alors que la voiture ralentissait pour les y déposer. « Si _elle_ a fait cela, c'est en partie de sa faute à lui aussi… »

Et immédiatement après l'arrêt du véhicule, Kimblee en sortit, suivi de Julia qui gardait toujours le silence, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer : revenir sur l'enquête ou aborder le sujet délicat qui semblait tracasser l'alchimiste. Finalement, elle décida de ne pas prendre de risques et de laisser passer quelques jours car elle pouvait voir que la moindre contrariété risquait de provoquer une catastrophe.

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? », finit-elle par demander, non sans une certaine appréhension.

« Nous allons voir si nos hommes ont avancé depuis notre départ. », déclara simplement Kimblee sans se retourner. « Et tenter de savoir si le capitaine Holmes a terminé sa complainte au président. Pas que je souhaite sa présence mais je serais curieux d'entendre le résultat de cet entretien. »

« Moi aussi. », se dit la jeune femme alors qu'ils approchaient du local 116. Pourtant, au moment où ils allaient entrer, ils entendirent une voix tonner à travers la porte. Kimblee, qui allait tourner la poignée et pénétrer à l'intérieur, suspendit son geste et fit signe à Julia de garder le silence afin de pouvoir écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans la pièce : deux voix se faisaient entendre, l'une plus forte qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celle du capitaine Holmes et l'autre, plus mesurée, qui se trouva être celle de Morris, laissé en charge de l'affaire durant leur absence à tous les deux.

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à donner ici ! », s'écria Holmes, menaçant, même si l'effet de sa grande taille devait être limité étant donné que Morris, qui était déjà plus grand que Kimblee, avait à peu près la même taille que l'officier de police. « Je reviens de chez le président… »

« Et que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? », l'interrompit Morris d'un ton très calme qui surprit même Kimblee tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le soldat garde son sang froid devant l'attitude du policier. « Que l'enquête était retirée à monsieur Kimblee ? Que nous devions partir ? »

« Non, mais… », commença Holmes qui fut de nouveau interrompu par le jeune homme :

« Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas donner d'ordres ici ? Monsieur Kimblee s'est absenté avec le caporal Morton et m'a expressément demandé de gérer les affaires ici jusqu'à son retour. »

« Vous n'êtes même pas gradé et vous vous permettez de donner des ordres, à moi ou à mes hommes ! », s'exclama alors le capitaine d'un ton moqueur. « Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sous-fifre à mes yeux, vous ne valez rien alors vous feriez mieux de vous taire et de laisser faire le… »

« Le quoi ? », le coupa encore une fois Morris ce qui commença à amuser quelque peu l'alchimiste tandis que Julia se demandait si c'était son collègue qu'elle entendait tant elle était surprise de le voir se débrouiller si bien face aux propos presque déplacés de Holmes. « Le groupe de policiers qui a presque bâclé l'enquête en négligeant les scènes de crime ou le capitaine aux chevilles tellement grosses qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide pendant qu'un meurtrier multiplie les victimes ? »

« Espèce de… », lança alors Holmes tandis qu'un nouveau tumulte se faisait entendre dans la pièce, signe que le policier s'était jeté sur le militaire.

« Venez ! », ordonna Kimblee à Julia tout en entrant dans le local pour y trouver Holmes et Morris au milieu de celui-ci, le premier tenant par le col le second et celui-ci attendant de voir venir le premier coup pour répliquer, ce que l'arrivé de son supérieur empêcha. Non loin d'eux se tenaient quelques policiers ainsi que Mitchell et Maxims qui assistaient tous les deux à la scène sans oser intervenir de peur de déclencher une bagarre générale.

« Lâchez ce soldat, capitaine Holmes. », fit lentement Kimblee en se rapprochant d'eux. « Ne me forcez pas à retourner voir le président afin de vous éloigner de l'enquête définitivement. »

« Vous jouez les durs parce qu'il est de votre côté. Mais tôt ou tard, il devra bien se rendre compte qu'il a commis une erreur en faisant appel à vous ! », déclara Holmes avec force tout en repoussant Morris qui recula de quelques pas et défroissa le col de sa veste d'uniforme.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de le dire. », déclara l'alchimiste en haussant les épaules. Il allait se tourner vers le soldat qui venait de se faire agresser afin de lui demander s'il y avait du neuf comme il n'avait pas la patience de traiter avec le capitaine Holmes mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Et où étiez-vous à propos ? », le questionna-t-il d'un ton venimeux. « Vous vous absentez au plein milieu de l'enquête et vous laissez vos sous-fifres gérer le tout. Et après je devrais m'abaisser à collaborer avec vous ? »

« Sachez que je me suis rendu là où vous auriez pu trouver un appui non négligeable si vous ne vous étiez pas comporté comme un idiot au moment de leur annoncer le pire. », expliqua l'homme au complet blanc qui était sur le point de perdre patience.

« Lady Saint-James ! », s'écria alors Holmes en affichant une mine dégoutée. « Elle refuse de cautionner ma façon de travailler mais accepte de vous faire confiance ? Quoique vu la tête que vous tirez, cela ne semble pas être le cas. Tout le monde n'a pas encore perdu l'esprit dans ce pays à ce que je vois. »

« Elle nous a accordé sa confiance au contraire. », déclara Julia qui sentait que quelqu'un devait calmer le jeu même si elle commençait à trouver toute cette histoire plus qu'agaçante. « Mais est-ce vraiment important ? Nous devons retrouver ce meurtrier, pas nous chamailler comme des enfants. »

« Elle vous a accordé sa confiance ? », répéta l'officier de police, cette fois d'un ton dédaigneux, ignorant la suite des propos de Julia qui se tourna alors vers l'alchimiste, prête à bondir si jamais les choses débordaient encore plus. « Et que lui avez-vous promis en échange ? »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne lui ai rien promis du tout : j'ai les mains libres. », répondit lentement Kimblee d'un ton menaçant, ce qui mit immédiatement Morris sur ses gardes, celui-ci s'éloignant quelque peu du capitaine Holmes.

« Mais bien sûr. », continua ce dernier sans se rendre compte du danger qui le menaçait à présent. « Suis-je bête ! Vous avez dû faire ce que fait tout alchimiste d'État dans ce pays : ramper à ses pieds tout comme vous rampez aux pieds de Bradley pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Vous n'êtes qu'un… »

Mais Holmes n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pique car en un éclair, un claquement sec s'était fait entendre : Julia venait de le gifler de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme le toisait à présent du mieux qu'elle le pouvait étant donné qu'il la dépassait d'une tête et malgré le fait que son visage n'affichait aucune émotion le capitaine put lire une profonde colère dans son regard. L'ensemble des hommes présents dans la pièce, Kimblee en tête, fut surpris par la rapidité du geste de la jeune femme, sans compter que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle intervienne de cette façon vu que c'était l'alchimiste qui semblait au bord de la rupture, il y a encore quelques secondes du moins.

« Vous êtes vraiment… », fit la jeune femme avant que la voix froide de l'écarlate ne vienne l'interrompre.

« Caporal Morton ! », dit-il d'un ton sec qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendu employer à son encontre. « Sortez ! »

« Mais… », protesta-t-elle. Elle comprit pourtant qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'alchimiste.

« Sortez. », répéta-t-il lentement alors que la jeune femme s'exécutait sans plus rien dire, même si la colère bouillait encore en elle de se faire presque punir alors que c'était le policier qui avait dépassé les bornes. L'alchimiste ne comprenait pas vraiment le geste de Julia mais il se promit de l'interroger plus tard, ayant encore à faire ici. Il se tourna donc vers Holmes qui avait maintenant la joue en feu, signe que le soldat devait avoir frappé avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Il affichait malgré tout un petit air satisfait, visiblement ravi d'avoir provoqué ce petit incident qu'il allait probablement exploiter.

« Ne pensez pas pouvoir tirer profit de ce qui vient de se passer pour vous débarrasser de nous. C'est vous qui êtes allé trop loin. », déclara lentement l'écarlate en faisant désormais face au jeune capitaine. « Et puisque vous donnez l'air de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu-là, je ne vais plus me retenir : vous êtes imbu de vous-même et incapable de faire preuve de bon sens, cette enquête en est la preuve. Votre attitude à l'instant me prouve que vous êtes immature et je m'étonne que vous ayez réussi à obtenir le grade de capitaine vu la façon dont vous travaillez. Le président a fait une erreur en me nommant ? Mais dites-vous bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû en arriver là si vous aviez fait votre travail correctement au lieu de négliger la moitié des indices. Il en va de même avec Lady Saint-James qui aurait pu vous accueillir à bras ouverts si vous ne vous étiez pas comporté comme un imbécile de premier ordre. De plus, il est des règles que nous, alchimistes d'État, nous devons de respecter, y compris dans la hiérarchie de ce pays. Mais je doute que vous y compreniez quelque chose étant donné que votre cerveau atrophié ne saisirait même pas les bases de l'alchimie, même simplifiées. Vous êtes un être abjecte et laisse-moi vous le dire, parfaitement inutile. Vous feriez donc mieux de ne pas critiquer les autres et de faire attention à vous car la vie est ainsi faite : si vous devez y jouer un rôle, vous garderez votre place sur l'échiquier. Autrement, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

Ce long monologue, prononcé d'une voix claire par l'alchimiste, pétrifia Holmes qui se tenait à présent à la table, choqué d'avoir ainsi été remis à sa place. L'homme au complet blanc se tourna ensuite vers Morris, ignorant désormais celui qu'un de ses propres subordonnés venait de frapper sans aucun remord.

« Soldat Morris. », déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. « Je vous laisse gérer l'affaire pour le reste de la journée, j'en ai assez entendu comme cela. À présent, je vais m'occuper du caporal Morton, je vous la renvoie dans un instant, une fois que nous aurons mis les choses au point. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du soldat dont le cœur battait à tout rompre d'avoir assisté à une telle scène et qui, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'alchimiste, ne put s'empêcher de rougir, Kimblee tourna les talons sans même jeter un regard au policier et quitta la pièce dans le plus grand silence. Finalement, Morris décida de porter le coup final en s'approchant du capitaine Holmes qu'il toisa sans hésitation.

« Et n'essayez pas vous porter en victime. », déclara le jeune homme qui ressentait à présent un étrange trouble mais qui mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion suscitée par ce qui venait de se passer. « Vous devriez plutôt vous estimer heureux que cela soit le caporal Morton qui vous ait frappé et pas lui. Il aurait très bien pu vous faire subir le même sort qu'à cette chaise hier… »

Holmes pâlit alors mais se retint de faire de commentaires, comprenant enfin qu'il en avait assez fait mais se promettant au plus profond de lui-même qu'il aurait sa revanche, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un jour ou l'autre.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Kimblee fut surpris de ne pas trouver là Julia. Il se mit donc à sa recherche pour la retrouver un peu plus loin, appuyée contre un mur, visiblement en train de bouder, des traces de colère toujours visible sur son visage. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver, ce qui se confirma puisqu'elle sursauta lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Pourquoi l'avoir frappé de cette façon ? », déclara-t-il d'un ton calme mais froid car il devait se montrer sévère cette fois, même si cela lui en coûtait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Julia releva la tête et allait répondre mais il décida de l'interrompre pour marquer le coup. « Auriez-vous déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit hier ? Vous avez de la chance, je vais fermer les yeux sur cet incident même s'il me met dans un certain embarras. J'espère pour vous qu'il ne demandera pas votre renvoi de l'enquête parce que je ne pourrai pas m'y opposer à présent : Bradley préférerait que l'affaire soit menée de concert par la police et l'armée. Vous n'aviez donc pas à agir de la sorte, surtout si c'était pour me défendre, je suis encore assez grand pour gérer ce genre de choses seul… Il ne mérite pas que vous gâchiez votre carrière. »

Julia ne répondit pas mais petit à petit, elle commençait à saisir la portée de son geste et tandis qu'elle avait essayé de limiter les débordements au début de la conversation, c'était finalement elle qui était passée à l'acte la première et qui mettait maintenant en péril leur collaboration avec la police de Central, en plus de sa carrière si cette histoire arrivait en haut lieu. Elle baissa la tête mais elle avait du mal à regretter son geste, sachant que Holmes ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait de traiter avec Bradley et qu'il voyait donc la situation sous un angle faussé, contrairement à elle.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas. », finit-elle par dire toujours avec une mine boudeuse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. », répondit Kimblee d'un ton neutre. « Mais ne refaites jamais cela, surtout en de pareilles circonstances parce que je serai obligé de sévir cette fois. »

« Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, que lui auriez-vous fait ? Je vois bien depuis la fin de notre entretien avec Lady Saint-James que quelque chose vous perturbe. », répliqua Julia d'un ton ferme en s'approchant de lui.

« Ce n'est pas la bon moment pour les explications… », fit celui-ci en s'éloignant d'elle afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation de l'embrasser, ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'il cautionnait son geste. « Retournez au travail. Je vous laisse en charge de l'affaire avec Morris jusque demain matin. Et si Holmes remet cela… ignorez-le. »

« Vous ne venez pas ? », le questionna la jeune femme immédiatement, soudain inquiète de voir que l'alchimiste ressentait le besoin de s'isoler.

« J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui mais je compte sur vous pour me faire un résumé de la situation demain matin. », lança Kimblee en s'éloignant, laissant Julia au milieu du couloir, un peu perplexe.

« Il est fâché ou il ne l'est pas ? », se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu découvrir Lady Saint-James pour qu'il soit si agité… ? »

Finalement, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et retourna au local afin de se remettre au travail au plus tôt car elle avait compris que malgré l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour elle, l'alchimiste n'accepterait pas qu'elle bâcle l'affaire elle aussi.


	58. Chapter 58

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos (froides) vacances de Pâques. Nous retrouvons donc nos héros, en fin de chapitre parce qu'avant, il y a le retour de notre enquiquineur préféré XD Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur les routes sans donner de ses nouvelles quand même, vous ne pensez pas ?**

**Merci pour vos petites reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! Plus de 200, c'est merveilleux, je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre ce nombre au début. Je vous aime ! Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur que je ne finis plus de torturer... lui aussi XD**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas, je commence à désespérer ^_^'**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse profiter de ce 58e chapitre et je vous retrouve le mois prochain pour la suite, si je n'ai pas achevé mon bêta-lecteur entre temps. A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

Bien loin de Central et des meurtres sanglants qui la frappaient, faisant naître peu à peu une sourde angoisse au sein de la population, un homme marchait seul sur une route déserte, ou du moins peu fréquentée. Un passant aurait tout de suite vu qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat comme il portait l'uniforme, mais un soldat bien trop couvert pour l'endroit étant donné qu'il avait revêtu un lourd manteau noir à col de fourrure blanche qu'il avait pris la peine d'entrouvrir comme s'il sentait que cette région de l'Est n'avait pas le même climat que son point de départ. Il n'était que très légèrement chargé : quelques vivres, une gourde, une carte, une boussole étaient les seuls biens qu'il transportait si l'on faisait exception de son arme de service, rangée dans son étui fixé à la ceinture. Si maintenant le passant venait à dévisager l'homme en question, il aurait très vite vu qu'il affichait un air fatigué en plus d'un léger agacement, ce qui indiquait qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de passer son chemin au lieu d'engager la conversation.

« Treize jours que je marche et toujours rien en vue… », murmura Meyer en soupirant pour la énième fois depuis que le soleil s'était levé, signe d'une nouvelle journée de voyage pour lui. Il s'arrêta alors au milieu de la route, les épaules avachies tant la lassitude commençait à lui peser. « Mais où est-elle, cette foutue ville de Lior ! »

Ce cri avait retenti dans l'air et fait s'envoler les oiseaux tranquillement nichés au creux des quelques arbres bordant la route. Le silence répondit au jeune homme qui soupira de plus belle avant de reprendre sa route, sortant une nouvelle fois la carte que lui avait discrètement remise le commandant Miles avant son départ de la forteresse.

« J'ai suivi la bonne direction, j'en suis certain… », songea-t-il en cherchant soudain du regard un éventuel panneau qui lui indiquerait une direction quelconque afin qu'il puisse se localiser précisément. « Le commandant m'a dit que la carte datait un peu mais ce n'est plus dater un peu ça, c'est remonter à un ou deux siècles : rien ou presque ne correspond à ce que j'ai déjà rencontré. Ou alors je me suis perdu. »

Meyer soupira une nouvelle fois, se souvenant alors de ce qui s'était passé trois ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait perdu vivres et carte lors d'une dispute avec Julia au cours d'un exercice de survie dans la région de l'Ouest. Mais le souvenir de son amie qu'il croyait toujours disparue lui faisant un pincement au cœur, il décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route à suivre, essayant une fois encore d'oublier les événements qui s'étaient déroulés trois semaines auparavant mais dont les cicatrices qu'ils avaient laissées chez le jeune homme prendraient du temps à guérir.

« Bon, cette route-ci mène à ce petit bois, là-bas. », murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais le traverser mais je promets que si Lior n'apparaît pas enfin quand j'en sortirai, je rentre à Central pour botter les fesses de "Monsieur" Kimblee, promesse ou pas. »

Et repliant sa carte d'une geste décidé, il se remit en route d'un pas vif vers le petit bois, une partie de lui-même souhaitant secrètement que la ville ne se trouve effectivement pas derrière le massif d'arbres car son envie de régler ses comptes avec l'alchimiste écarlate s'était réveillée d'un seul coup. Il espérait donc à présent avoir la chance de pouvoir rentrer à Central. Après tout, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir de s'être perdu et d'être rentré à la capitale où il pourrait sans doute se rendre également utile. Il atteignit donc le bois rapidement et emprunta le premier chemin qui se présentait à lui, marchant d'un pas assuré au milieu des ornières et des flaques d'eau à présent asséchées.

« Tiens… On dirait qu'un ou plusieurs camions sont passés ici… », murmura Meyer. « C'est qu'il y a de l'activité… Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des bûcherons, pas le signe qu'une ville est toute proche. »

Il haussa donc les épaules et continua à avancer parmi les arbres. Mais plus l'orée du bois approchait, plus il entendait des bruits de martèlement ainsi que d'autres outils et des voix. Une intense activité semblait régner non loin de lui et comprenant enfin qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple scierie, Meyer pressa le pas jusqu'à déboucher à la lisière des arbres, la ville de Lior se présentant enfin devant lui, plus loin en contrebas, au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une vallée bordée de monts, voire de montagnes, sur ses extrémités.

« Enfin ! », s'écria-t-il en soupirant presque de soulagement. « J'en aurai mis un temps à arriver ! »

Mais immédiatement, il constata que la ville entière était en chantier et pas seulement un ou deux quartiers comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer car si à Briggs un soldat devait travailler pour manger, cela devait aussi être le cas de toutes les personnes valides de cette ville. Il voyait à présent beaucoup mieux pourquoi le commandant Miles l'avait envoyé à cet endroit : occupé qu'il serait à aider à reconstruire la ville, il n'aurait plus le temps de penser à Julia ou même à vouloir se venger de Kimblee, sans compter qu'il garderait tout de même une bonne forme physique pour le jour de la confrontation.

« Bien joué, commandant, mais puisque j'y suis... », songea-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et continua sa route, son regard soudain fixé sur l'étrange statue qui semblait émerger du centre de la ville. Son style semblait dénoter avec le reste de l'architecture et bien qu'elle ne lui plut pas vraiment, il se promit de ne pas faire de commentaires déplacés. Elle devait sans doute avoir de l'importance aux yeux des habitants et il ne souhaitait absolument pas les vexer dès son arrivée. Il parcourut donc les quelques kilomètres qui le séparait de la cité en plein redressement et pénétra en son sein sans même attirer l'attention des hommes et des femmes qui reconstruisaient les bâtiments de part et d'autre des rues qu'il traversait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? », songea Meyer en cheminant toujours, jetant des regards à gauche et à droite, s'attendant à voir apparaître des hommes armés à un moment ou à un autre. « Je pourrais très bien être un espion des homonculus. Pourtant, personne ne fait attention à moi. »

Le jeune homme haussa alors les épaules mais décida de tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Il se trouvait à présent sur ce qui avait l'air d'être une des rues principales de la ville et continua son chemin, tout en croisant des habitants à de nombreuses reprises, chacun s'afférant à reconstruire son quartier. Certains lui jetèrent des regards perplexes, voire suspicieux, sans doute à cause de son uniforme et il espérait ne pas être pris à partie vu que les émeutes qui avaient failli détruire la ville quelques mois auparavant étaient dues à l'intervention de l'armée. Finalement, chacun finit par le saluer, salut que le jeune homme rendit avec plaisir pour leur faire bien comprendre qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Meyer déboucha ensuite sur une petite place, située non loin du centre, et son attention fut immédiatement attirée par une sorte de petite échoppe où régnait une intense activité en plus de l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en échappait.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… », fit le soldat en s'approchant alors que son estomac se réveillait, soudain stimulé par le fumet qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Une jeune femme blonde lui tournait le dos mais au son de sa voix, elle se retourna afin de lui répondre. « Je cher… Winry Rockbell ! »

« Oh… Vous êtes l'un des soldats qui accompagnaient Kimblee ! », s'exclama Winry, tout en cherchant à se souvenir du nom du jeune homme qui tirait maintenant une drôle de tête vu qu'elle ne se rappelait de lui que par le biais de sa présence aux côtés de l'alchimiste. « Meyer, c'est cela ! »

« Oui. », répondit celui-ci en souriant enfin. « Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Sais-tu où se trouve Alphonse Elric ? »

« Il aide les habitants à reconstruire la ville en compagnie des chimères. », expliqua la jeune fille avec satisfaction. « Mais c'est bientôt l'heure de la pause, que diriez-vous de les attendre ici ? Al ne mange peut-être pas mais il s'arrête pour accompagner tout le monde. »

« Volontiers. Je me joindrai à eux plus tard s'ils le souhaitent mais le voyage m'a épuisé malgré le fait que je sois entraîné. », continua Meyer en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets qui se trouvaient en face de Winry. Celle-ci en profita pour lui servir une assiette de ragoût qu'elle avait préparé en compagnie de Rose, comprenant que le soldat avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vous en voudront pas si vous prenez un peu de repos avant de vous mettre au travail. », reprit la jeune mécanicienne en souriant. « Ne le prenez pas mal mais vous êtes loin d'avoir la force d'une chimère et Al… Vous êtes parti de Briggs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il y a treize jours. », répliqua Meyer en commençant à manger avec délectation. « J'ai même cru m'être perdu à plusieurs reprises mais garde cela pour toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr ! », fit Winry en faisant un clin d'œil au soldat qui, s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine, aurait probablement gloussé. « Mais où se trouve Julia Morton au fait ? Je pensais qu'elle vous aurait accompagné. Elle est restée à Briggs ? »

« En quelque sorte… », répondit laconiquement Meyer en perdant soudain sa bonne humeur. Il soupira avant d'expliquer à la jeune fille ce qui s'était déroulé après qu'elle eut échappé à la surveillance de Kimblee lors de l'opération à Baskool. Et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus son interlocutrice pâlissait : elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec Julia et apprendre que la jeune femme avait connu un sort si terrible l'attristait énormément. Une fois que Meyer eut fini, le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par une exclamation :

« Winry, est-ce que tout va bien ! Tu es toute pâle ! »

Cette voix de femme provenant de derrière Meyer les fit sursauter tous les deux. Le soldat se retourna alors pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme plutôt jolie même si le regard suspicieux qu'elle lui lançait à présent n'aidait pas à la rendre agréable.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que lui avez-vous dit pour la mettre dans un tel état ? », demanda immédiatement Rose en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

« Non, Rose, attends ! », s'écria alors Winry qui venait de se reprendre. « Il… Je le connais, il ne me veut aucun mal. Il vient juste de m'apprendre la disparition de quelqu'un que je connaissais. »

« Ah… Je vois, je suis désolée. », fit son amie en prenant un air contrit. Elle reporta ensuite son attention une nouvelle fois sur Meyer qui se dandinait sur son tabouret en attendant que cette jeune femme inconnue veuille bien reconnaître qu'il était inoffensif. « Excusez ma méfiance mais l'armée… »

« Vous êtes toute excusée ! », l'interrompit le jeune homme en souriant. Il sauta ensuite sur ses jambes et s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main. « Je me présente, je m'appelle Francis Meyer. Je viens de la forteresse de Briggs pour… discuter avec Alphonse Elric mais aussi vous aider un peu dans la reconstruction de votre ville. »

« Bienvenue à Lior. Je suis Rose. », répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main tout en lui rendant son sourire. « C'est très aimable à vous de nous donner un coup de main. Comme vous le voyez, il y a beaucoup à faire et deux bras supplémentaires ne seront pas de trop. »

« Je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux mais je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas que la ville serait dans un tel état… », commenta Meyer en grinçant des dents. Il se reprit pourtant en voyant la mine triste de Rose, même si son regard laissait entrevoir une détermination sans borne. « Pourtant… cela fait plaisir de voir que chacun ici met du sien pour reconstruire cet endroit. »

« Cela fait chaud au cœur, n'est-ce pas ? », continua Rose qui passa derrière le comptoir car l'heure de la pause générale approchait. « Mais vous dites que vous êtes là pour voir Alphonse Elric, que lui voulez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr ? »

« Non, il n'y a rien de très secret en fait, je vais vous expliquer brièvement la raison de ma présence ici. », fit le jeune homme en reprenant sa place sur le tabouret tout en commençant à raconter son histoire. Il omit bien sûr de parler des homonculus et du reste de leur plan, ne sachant pas qui était au courant dans cette ville et qui ne l'était pas. Le soldat concentra donc particulièrement son récit sur la disparition de Julia qui, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, était pour lui le début de tout.

« Aaah, tout s'éclaire. », s'exclama Rose d'un air enjoué tandis que Winry affichait un grand sourire. « Je peux comprendre les précautions de votre supérieur vu les soucis que l'armée nous a déjà causé mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien, vous ne serez pas obligé de passer par l'approbation d'Alphonse, j'ai décidé que vous étiez le bienvenu ici d'office. »

« C'est très aimable à vous mais je devrai quand même lui donner cette lettre, j'ignore ce qu'elle contient en fin de compte. », commença Meyer en sortant la missive de la poche de son manteau. « Peut-être le commandant Miles lui parle d'autres choses qui ne me concernent pas directement mais qui sont tout de même importantes. »

« Vous allez pouvoir lui en toucher un mot, le voilà. », s'exclama Winry en partant dans un grand geste afin d'attirer l'attention de son ami d'enfance. « Ohé, Alphonse ! Alphonse ! Regarde qui est là ! »

« Ça alors ! Vous êtes le soldat Meyer ! », s'écria l'armure en s'approchant de l'échoppe de ses deux amies. « Je me souviens bien de vous, vous êtes arrivé avec Kimblee à Briggs mais vous nous avez aidés à nous enfuir finalement ! Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Alphonse. », répondit le soldat en lui serrant la main.

« Le soldat Morton n'est pas avec vous ? Elle est restée à Briggs peut-être ? », continua le jeune garçon tandis que Meyer affichait à nouveau une mine désolée, un peu agacé tout de même que tout le monde lui pause la question alors qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier ces événements éprouvants.

« En quelque sorte… Je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plaît ? », lui demanda le soldat en reprenant un air sérieux et déterminé. « Je viens aussi de la part du commandant Miles qui m'a chargé de te remettre ceci. »

Alphonse saisit alors l'enveloppe que tenait Meyer mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il la fixa un instant avant de relever la tête vers le jeune homme qui attendait toujours une réponse ou du moins une réaction de sa part.

« Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler là-bas. », finit par dire l'armure en entraînant le soldat un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes mais surtout innocentes. Ils s'installèrent face à face, un peu de la même manière qu'Alphonse et son père l'avaient fait lors de leur première discussion après leurs retrouvailles. Le jeune garçon se mit alors à lire la missive du commandant Miles tandis que Meyer gardait un œil sur les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait.

« Je vois… Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie. Mais peut-être est-elle encore en vie, tout comme je suis certain que mon frère l'est aussi. », commença Alphonse, sur un ton plein d'espoir.

« Kimblee ne lui aurait pas sauvé la vie… », commenta simplement Meyer en soupirant. « Mais je préfère ne pas parler de ça… Est-ce que le commandant Miles te parle d'autres choses dans sa lettre ? »

« Oui, il me précise que pour le moment Winry devrait rester cachée ici. », expliqua Alphonse d'un ton sérieux. « Mais qu'avant le Jour Promis, elle devra avoir quitté la ville pour un endroit plus sûr. »

« Comment ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer en se montrant au grand jour dans une gare du pays. », répliqua immédiatement le soldat, ne souhaitant pas que la charmante mécanicienne retombe aux mains des homonculus. « Et où surtout ? »

« Pour le comment, il ne me donne pas vraiment de détails mais je suis sûr qu'en temps voulu, nous en saurons plus. », répondit l'armure en hochant de la tête. « Quant au où… Je crois avoir ma petite idée là-dessus mais peut-être que le commandant Miles pense à autre chose. Nous verrons aussi à ce moment-là. »

« Oui, le plus important étant la sécurité de Winry, n'est-ce pas ? », conclut Meyer d'un ton déterminé.

« À propos, allez-vous vraiment rester avec nous ou préférez-vous rentrer à Central quand même ? », demanda soudain Alphonse d'un ton léger. « Je ne dirai rien au commandant Miles, vous savez, si vous nous quittez. »

« Non, je suis venu ici pour vous prêter main forte avant le grand jour et je ne changerai pas d'avis. », lança le soldat en souriant. « Et j'ai fait une promesse au commandant, je me dois de la tenir. »

« Dans ce cas, vous êtes le bienvenu même si j'ai vu que vous aviez déjà fait la connaissance de Rose. », répondit l'armure, un sourire dans la voix tandis que le jeune homme assis en face de lui rougissait légèrement. « Votre présence ne sera pas mal vue, je pense. Et puis, nous accueillons volontiers tous ceux qui veulent nous aider à reconstruire la ville. »

« Cela sera avec plaisir ! », renchérit Meyer en sautant sur ses pieds. « Même si… un peu de repos ne me ferait peut-être pas de tort avant de pouvoir me donner à fond. »

« Oui, surtout si cela fait presque deux semaines que vous marchez. », répliqua Alphonse en se levant à son tour. « Venez, allons rejoindre les autres. En plus, il y a une personne que je voudrais vous présenter. »

« Je te suis, je te suis. », fit Meyer en souriant. « Le sort en est jeté, nous nous reverrons au printemps, monsieur Kimblee. »

Et sur cette pensée, il emboita le pas à Alphonse, se demandant qui cette personne pouvait bien être et ce qu'elle avait de si particulier pour que le jeune garçon tienne absolument à la lui présenter.

* * *

« C'est pénible… », songea Morris en refermant un énième dossier et en soupirant. « Demandez à la première commère du quartier la couleur des nouvelles chaussures de la voisine d'en face et elle vous répondra sans hésiter… »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre un autre dossier, fruit de son travail dans les rues de Central.

« Mais interrogez-la sur ce qui s'est passé à deux pas de sa porte et qui concerne un meurtre et elle dira qu'elle n'a rien vu… », continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Les gens, de nos jours, ne se préoccupent vraiment plus de rien. »

Le soldat repoussa alors les feuilles qu'il tenait encore en main et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière, comme pour se vider l'esprit de cette affaire. Cela allait faire une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de la petite Nelly et rien de bien notable ne s'était passé depuis. Le meurtrier n'avait plus fait parler de lui et les spéculations allaient donc bon train : pour certains, l'arrivée d'un alchimiste d'État sur l'affaire l'avait refroidi et il était parti se faire pendre ailleurs, à l'étranger de préférence. Pour d'autres, et c'était l'avis de Kimblee mais aussi de plusieurs de ses hommes dont Morris, le meurtrier attendait le bon moment pour frapper et étudiait attentivement la situation afin de ne pas se faire prendre.

« Mais en attendant, rien n'avance… », murmura le soldat en reprenant une position correcte sur sa chaise. « Pas que je voudrais une autre victime pour obtenir des informations afin de retrouver le meurtrier, mais au moins quelque chose… »

Morris se mit à tapoter sur la table inconsciemment tout en réfléchissant à tous les témoignages et à toutes les informations qu'il avait lus ou entendus depuis qu'ils avaient tous été nommés sur l'affaire la semaine précédente, mais aucun déclic ne se faisait dans sa tête. Rien ne venait qui puisse lui indiquer de façon certaine l'identité du meurtrier et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus.

« Kimblee l'a dit, si on ne prouve pas notre valeur, il va nous éjecter comme des malpropres. », se dit le jeune homme en affichant une moue boudeuse. « Pour l'instant, j'espère m'être montré à la hauteur. Mais à partir du moment où des pressions vont commencer à se faire sentir pour que l'enquête avance vraiment, est-ce que cela sera toujours le cas ? »

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Julia qui, malgré son geste envers le capitaine Holmes, faisait toujours partie de l'équipe qui enquêtait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout car il se méfiait du policier même si depuis, celui-ci s'était montré beaucoup plus conciliant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les appuis dont disposait vraiment la jeune femme et qui pouvaient jouer en sa faveur à tout moment.

« Elle revient d'une mission top secrète apparemment donc elle a dû en référer à Bradley d'une façon ou d'une autre... », continua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. « Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle n'ait pas encore plus d'avancement dans un futur proche. Pourtant… »

Morris trouvait cela dommage de recevoir des promotions grâce à des appuis ponctuels. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour juger de la situation et Julia pouvait très bien avoir reçu le grade de caporal grâce son travail. C'est ce qu'il pensait d'ailleurs être le plus probable, sachant que la jeune femme n'était pas une allumeuse avide d'avancement qui usait de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Mais des cas similaires s'étaient déjà vus donc il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

« Quant à sa relation avec l'alchimiste écarlate… », murmura-t-il en se sentant de nouveau rougir au souvenir de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans cette même pièce une semaine auparavant. Il devait bien avouer que Kimblee en imposait par sa personnalité, en plus d'avoir énormément de classe, et cela dans n'importe quelle situation. De plus, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'alchimiste semblait être plus abordable en présence de Julia, ce qui rendait évidemment le travail beaucoup plus facile à tous.

« Je ne pense pas que cela aurait été aussi simple de travailler sur une telle affaire avec le Kimblee des premiers jours… », continua-t-il à voix haute, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant. « Il avait l'air moins commode… Je me demande à quel point Morton a pu le changer… »

« Et moi je me demande à quel point votre travail a avancé si vous vous permettez de telles digressions. », lança une voix dans son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter violemment.

« Aaah ! », s'écria Morris en se levant d'un bon pour ensuite se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que l'écarlate en personne. « Mon Dieu ! Je veux dire, Monsieur Kimblee ! Que faites-vous ici ! »

« Je passais voir s'il y avait du nouveau… », répondit simplement l'écarlate d'un ton neutre. « Vous êtes seul au fait ? »

« Oui, mon collègue policier s'est fait porter pâle alors je dois me débrouiller tout seul aujourd'hui et je pense que ça sera pareil demain et mercredi. », expliqua Morris dont le cœur battait encore la chamade après s'être fait surprendre de cette façon. « Mais il n'y a rien de neuf, c'est le calme plat. »

« Calme avant la tempête sans doute… », songea immédiatement Kimblee tandis que son attention était attirée par un assez joli bouquet de fleurs disposé dans un vase, lui-même déposé dans un coin de la pièce. « Aurions-nous reçu des fleurs d'un admirateur ou d'une admiratrice ? »

« Ah ! Euh… Non, elles sont à moi… », commença le jeune homme avant de poursuivre devant le regard inquisiteur que lui jeta alors l'alchimiste. « En fait, comme je suis seul aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité. Pas longtemps, je suis entré, j'ai acheté ce que je voulais et je suis ressorti… Enfin, pas longtemps, j'ai quand même dû aller à la recherche du vendeur vu qu'il n'y avait personne au comptoir. Mais j'ai un dîner tout à l'heure et je ne pouvais pas faire sans en apporter, vous voyez. Et… vous n'avez pas besoin de tous ces détails, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement… », commenta simplement Kimblee avec un petit sourire tandis que Morris se décomposait au fur et à mesure, tout en rougissant à nouveau.

« Elle sont pour ma mère, en fait… », termina le jeune homme en toussotant légèrement, comme pour chasser la gêne qu'il ressentait d'avoir tout déballé de cette façon devant son supérieur.

« Charmante attention… », fit l'alchimiste qui s'amusait de la situation sans même s'en rendre compte. « Cela dit, vous faites ce que vous voulez du moment que… »

Mais Kimblee n'eut pas le loisir de continuer car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer un policier de Central, le même qui était venu les prévenir que le corps de Nelly Werner venait d'être retrouvé.

« Monsieur Kimblee ! », cria-t-il, à bout de souffle. « Je vous trouve enfin ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! »

« Que se passe-t-il exactement ? », demanda l'écarlate d'un ton calme mais sur ses gardes, prêt à tout entendre.

« Du neuf ! Il y a eu une tentative d'enlèvement il y a une heure. Vous devez venir voir la victime, il se peut qu'il ait vu l'homme qui a essayé de l'enlever ! », lâcha le policier d'une seule traite tandis que ses deux interlocuteurs se figeaient.


	59. Chapter 59

**Bonjour à tous ! En retard ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux :P Bon, plus sérieusement, certaines circonstances ont fait que le chapitre est arrivé un peu plus tard que prévu sur le mois (pourquoi j'ai l'impression de parler d'une naissance là ? oO), mais le voilà enfin ^_^  
**

**Merci pour vos quelques reviews, même des jours après la sortie du chapitre, elles me font très plaisir, n'en doutez jamais ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, mon indispensable fan n°1 XD  
**

**FMA n'est pas à moi, bien sûr, mais je ne désespère pas encore.  
**

**Voilà, la suite, ça sera pour quand j'aurai écrit un peu plus, quand j'aurai de nouveau une frénésie d'écriture (qui ne saurait tarder, je le sens bien là *.*). Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 59**

« Maman ? », demanda le petit garçon que sa mère tenait dans ses bras de façon protectrice. « Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

La jeune femme soupira alors, se disant bien qu'un commissariat de police, tout comme la salle d'interrogatoire où on leur avait demandé d'attendre, ne convenaient certainement pas à un petit garçon de son âge, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle aurait nettement préféré pouvoir rentrer chez elle afin de rassurer plus facilement son enfant qui venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante mais les policiers ne l'avaient pas vraiment entendu de cette oreille, arguant que leur supérieur, un alchimiste d'État dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnu mais dont elle était incapable de se souvenir du visage, voudrait sûrement les interroger. Elle resserra son emprise sur son fils avant de lui répondre.

« Bientôt, mon chéri, bientôt. », lui mentit-elle comme elle ne savait pas elle-même combien de temps encore on allait les faire attendre de cette façon. Elle décida soudainement d'aller se renseigner, déterminée à rentrer chez elle si on ne lui donnait pas de réponse satisfaisante. « Je vais aller demander aux policiers quand nous pourrons partir. Je peux te laisser seul un instant ? »

L'enfant afficha alors une mine apeurée et empoigna encore plus fort le gilet de sa mère, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas loin… En plus, tu n'as rien à craindre ici, il y a plein de policiers pour te protéger. », le rassura sa mère tout en se levant après avoir gentiment déposé son fils à côté d'elle. Elle s'accroupit ensuite pour le réconforter avant de sortir quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Le petit garçon sursauta, ce qui provoqua immédiatement un mouvement protecteur de la part de sa mère qui se plaça devant lui. Mais tous les deux se détendirent en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat et surtout d'une femme.

« Bonjour. », leur dit Julia en souriant et en s'approchant de la table où se tenaient l'enfant et sa mère, debout l'un à côté de l'autre. « Je m'appelle Julia Morton, je fais partie de l'équipe qui enquête sur… cette affaire. »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Emily Marsan. », lui répondit la jeune femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, avant de lui tendre la main que Julia serra, toujours en souriant. « Pardonnez-moi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais quand pourrons-nous rentrer chez nous ? Je sais que vous avez besoin du témoignage de Michel mais il est fatigué et il a eu très peur. Je voudrais bien lui faire quitter cet endroit au plus vite. »

« Je suis désolée mais nous attendons toujours l'arrivée de notre supérieur. », expliqua Julia en affichant une mine désolée. Elle invita alors son interlocutrice à se rasseoir et l'imita tandis que le petit garçon s'installait sur les genoux de sa mère tout en continuant à serrer frénétiquement un pan de son gilet.

« Il ne travaille donc pas directement sur cette affaire ? », la questionna Emily en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec ses hommes ? »

« Monsieur Kimblee n'hésite pas à se rendre sur le terrain lui aussi et parfois sans être accompagné. », continua le soldat en hochant la tête. « La ville est grande mais nous avons envoyé des policiers un peu partout, je suis sure que nous allons bientôt le retrouver et qu'il sera très vite là pour apprendre ce que votre fils a pu voir de son… de cet homme. »

« Je l'espère parce que le temps commence à se faire long, surtout pour mon fils. », conclut la jeune femme, essayant de faire comprendre à Julia que si Kimblee n'arrivait pas très vite, elle partirait sans attendre qu'on veuille bien s'occuper d'eux. Le soldat allait d'ailleurs reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine Holmes qui affichait une mine sérieuse.

« Morton ! », lui dit-il simplement en lui faisant signe de le suivre, tandis qu'il s'éloignait en laissant la porte entrouverte.

« Je reviens dans un instant. », fit Julia avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle rejoignait le policier dans le couloir où l'attendait également Kimblee qui affichait lui aussi une mine sérieuse, même si son regard laissait voir une très grande excitation. « Vous voilà enfin ! Où étiez-vous donc ? »

« Peu importe, que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet enfant ? Et que s'est-il passé exactement ? », lui demanda d'emblée l'alchimiste, concentré sur son but : retrouver le meurtrier.

« Il s'appelle Michel Marsan, il a huit ans. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce donc le père n'est pas là, seule sa mère est présente, elle s'appelle Emily Marsan. », commença à expliquer Julia tandis que les deux hommes présents à ses côtés écoutaient ce qu'elle disait, Kimblee plus attentivement que Holmes vu que celui-ci connaissait déjà tous les détails. « Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se promener dans le parc RedGrass, à l'Ouest de la ville quand elle l'a perdu de vue un instant après qu'il s'est éloigné pour jouer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche qu'elle et d'autres passants ont été avertis par ses cris. »

« Ils ont retrouvé l'enfant en train de pleurer au milieu des buissons, il y avait une sorte de tissu à ses côtés. On l'a envoyé à l'équipe de Quarty mais à première vue, il serait imbibé de chloroforme. », continua Holmes, toujours sur un tout sérieux.

« Le coupable endormirait donc ses victimes… », commenta l'écarlate en invitant ses interlocuteurs à continuer leurs explications, sans se soucier de qui reprendrait la parole.

« Peut-être. Apparemment, le mouchoir ne serait pas assez imprégné pour endormir quelqu'un… Disons juste pour le sonner. », poursuivit Julia, plus rapide que Holmes. « Cela lui permettrait d'emporter sa victime sans qu'elle ne se débatte mais aussi d'éviter que les passants ne se demandent pourquoi il transporte un enfant inanimé. »

« Sans doute mais nous échafauderons des théories plus tard. Autre chose ? », répondit Kimblee, prêt à aller rejoindre la victime et sa mère dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Certaines personnes présentes ont vu un homme s'enfuir mais le temps de rejoindre la rue, elle était déserte. », conclut Holmes en haussant les épaules. « Il nous échappe encore… »

L'alchimiste ne répondit pas au dernier commentaire du policier car il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement et malgré le peu d'informations que cet événement semblait leur apporter, une idée germait déjà dans son esprit quant à l'attitude à adopter dès à présent. Il hocha la tête avant de dépasser ses deux collègues enquêteurs pour se diriger vers la pièce où se trouvaient les deux témoins principaux.

« Morton vous venez avec moi, je ne pense pas qu'une autre présence féminine sera de trop, en dehors de sa mère… », dit l'homme au complet blanc avant de se tourner vers Holmes. « Vous êtes aussi le bienvenu mais faites attention à ce que vous direz : c'est un enfant, il se fermera dès qu'il ne se sentira plus en confiance. »

« Et c'est lui qui dit ça… », songea immédiatement Julia, se demandant bien comment l'alchimiste allait gérer l'interrogatoire d'un enfant de huit ans alors qu'il avait tout juste assez de patience pour supporter Alyosha qui, lui, n'était déjà pas un enfant comme les autres. Elle secoua alors discrètement la tête avant de suivre Kimblee, tandis que Holmes leur emboîtait le pas, trop heureux de voir l'écarlate à l'œuvre mais surtout très curieux de voir lui aussi comment il allait gérer la situation. La porte s'ouvrit donc sur la mère qui tenait toujours son fils sur ses genoux mais qui se leva dès qu'elle décela le mouvement de la porte, déposant délicatement l'enfant à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, je suis Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate. Pardon pour mon retard. », dit l'homme au complet blanc avec un sourire aimable, tout en lui tendant la main.

« Je vous en prie, je m'appelle Emily Marsan, je suis la mère de Michel. », répondit la jeune femme, en serrant la main de Kimblee, oubliant manifestement de le réprimander sur son retard tant elle était à présent plus préoccupée par l'idée d'en finir au plus vite.

« Tu es donc Michel… », commenta simplement l'alchimiste tandis que tous s'asseyaient à la table, à l'exception de Holmes comme il n'y avait que deux chaises. Il se planta dans un coin de la pièce afin de mieux pouvoir observer l'ensemble de la scène.

« Oui… », dit faiblement le petit garçon en regardant tour à tour Julia, Kimblee et Holmes, intimidé par la présence d'autant d'adultes inconnus autour de lui.

« Tu as huit ans, c'est bien ça ? », demanda presque gentiment l'alchimiste tandis que le petit garçon hochait de la tête cette fois. « Tu es donc un grand garçon… Je sais que tu as dû avoir peur tout à l'heure mais est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît ? »

Michel ne répondit pas, jetant toujours des regards aux trois personnes présentes dans la pièce, son visage montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas très envie de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sa mère s'en aperçut et décida donc de répondre à sa place, au grand déplaisir de Kimblee.

« En fait, nous étions au parc… », commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par l'alchimiste.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je préférerais que cela soit lui qui me raconte ce qu'il a vu, si cela ne vous dérange pas. », fit l'écarlate, toujours en souriant. À cet instant, Holmes fit un mouvement imperceptible, alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage, s'attendant déjà à voir la mère se fâcher devant l'insistance de l'homme assis en face d'elle à vouloir à tout prix entendre son fils, mais rien ne se passa. Emily fixa alors un instant Kimblee avec un regard assez mécontent mais elle se tourna finalement vers son fils comme pour l'encourager à se livrer à cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais en qui ils pouvaient visiblement avoir confiance.

« N'aie pas peur, personne ne viendra plus te faire de mal. », l'encouragea Julia d'une voix douce tout en souriant à Michel. Celui-ci n'était pourtant toujours pas convaincu et continuait à jeter des regards apeurés à ses interlocuteurs et en particulier à Holmes, qui l'intimidait à se tenir debout dans un coin, ce qui accentuait encore sa grande taille. Cela donnait l'impression à Michel qu'il allait lui sauter dessus s'il ne leur disait pas ce qu'ils voulaient tous entendre. Le silence s'installa donc dans la pièce, personne n'osant vraiment se décider à parler.

« Nous sommes trop nombreux… », songea Julia, cherchant alors une solution afin de rassurer définitivement le petit garçon sur leurs bonnes intentions. Et comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Kimblee reprit la parole, faisant la seule chose qu'il pensait être nécessaire, sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'il se débarrassait de son collègue :

« Capitaine Holmes, allez donc chercher quelque chose à boire à nos deux invités, voulez-vous ? Je vois que rien ne leur a été proposé depuis leur arrivée ici. »

Le policier se retint de tirer une mine de dégoût de se voir ainsi exclu de l'interrogatoire comme il avait compris les intentions de Kimblee mais n'étant pas encore tout à fait insensé, il savait que l'enfant parlerait sans doute plus vite s'ils étaient moins nombreux à l'observer de cette façon. Il hocha donc la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant les quatre personnes entre elles. L'atmosphère sembla alors s'alléger et ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut fermée et que Michel fut sûr que l'homme de grande taille ne reviendrait pas tout de suite qu'il se décida à parler. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« On était au parc parce qu'il fait beau et maman a décidé de m'accompagner parce qu'elle a toujours congé le lundi après-midi. », commença le petit garçon d'une voix faible, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. « D'habitude, j'y vais tout seul après l'école… »

« Continue… », lui dit Kimblee pour l'encourager à ne plus s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait entamé son récit.

« On a toujours notre banc et maman s'installe là pendant que je vais jouer avec mes amis mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants. », reprit-il, toujours sur le même ton timide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ? », le questionna l'écarlate, essayant de prendre un ton le plus doux possible même s'il s'avait qu'il n'y arriverait pas complètement.

« Dans ce parc-là, il y a des écureuils… et j'ai voulu les chercher alors je suis allé voir dans les buissons, il y a plein d'arbres dans ce coin-là mais les écureuils se promènent parfois aussi à terre. », murmura presque Michel, comme s'il avait commis une faute en voulant agir de la sorte.

« Et tu en as trouvés ? », demanda soudain Julia, comme pour diriger l'enfant vers le sujet sensible de la conversation mais de façon détournée. De plus, elle voyait bien qu'il semblait se sentir coupable de s'être éloigné de cette façon et d'avoir provoqué tout cela.

« Non… Mais il y avait ce monsieur. », commença l'enfant alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur lui ? », continua la jeune femme, Kimblee ayant décidé qu'il serait préférable de la laisser gérer cette partie.

« Il semblait perdu… Il m'a dit qu'il était perdu… Et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là alors je lui ai dit que c'était pour les écureuils. », expliqua Michel, courageusement. « Et après il m'a dit que je devais connaître le chemin vers la sortie et c'est vrai parce que je connais bien le parc. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui dire où elle était mais je ne l'aurais pas suivi parce que ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'on ne devait jamais suivre les inconnus. Alors j'ai dit que j'allais lui montrer mais qu'après, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait à ce moment-là ? », reprit Julia alors que Michel reprenait son souffle après son long monologue.

« Je me suis retourné pour sortir des buissons parce qu'on voit mieux la sortie quand on est dehors mais… le monsieur était méchant, il m'a attrapé et il m'a mis un mouchoir bizarre sur le visage, j'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais peur. »

« Et tu as crié de toutes tes forces, n'est-ce pas ? », fit soudain Kimblee d'un ton sérieux tandis que le petit garçon hochait de la tête mais refusait de laisser ses larmes couler, voulant par-là montrer à cet homme qu'il était courageux. « Et tu t'es débattu. »

« Oui et puis tout d'un coup, il m'a lâché et il est parti vers la rue de l'autre côté… Il connaissait le chemin, c'était un menteur. », conclut Michel en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas encore la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Et puis ma maman et d'autres personnes sont arrivées mais ils n'ont pas pu le rattraper. »

« Je vois… Dis-moi, est-ce que ce monsieur avait quelque chose de particulier ? Tu te souviens à quoi il ressemblait ? », le questionna Kimblee, toujours sur le même ton sérieux, enregistrant tout ce que le petit garçon racontait.

« Il… Il était maigre mais pas aussi grand que le policier qui est sorti… Je crois. Il était plus âgé que mon papa aussi. », commença Michel en réfléchissant. « Et il avait des cheveux noirs, une barbe et des lunettes et sa barbe était noire aussi… Ou plutôt entre brun et noir, foncée. »

« Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? », continua l'alchimiste, espérant tomber sur le détail qui les ferait gagner la partie. « Sur ses vêtements ou sur sa façon de parler ? »

« Il était habillé en foncé, un manteau noir et un pantalon vert comme les bouteilles de vin, je crois. Il parlait tout doucement et comme ça, il ne faisait pas peur. Et puis il s'est mis à chanter quand il m'a attrapé… Il voulait peut-être que je reste calme mais j'avais tellement peur que ça n'a pas marché. », dit l'enfant en hochant de la tête. « Je me souviens de la chanson. C'est bête, c'est une chanson pour enfants mais... »

Le petit garçon s'arrêta alors de parler et fixa Kimblee qui gardait toujours un air sérieux. Visiblement, il était embêté par quelque chose mais il n'osait pas en faire part à l'alchimiste. Il finit par baisser les yeux et se remit à parler, si faiblement que Julia et Kimblee durent faire un effort pour le comprendre :

« Pardon… Je n'ai pas envie de chanter la chanson, elle me fait peur… Je ne pourrais pas l'écrire ? »

Ses deux interlocuteurs haussèrent simultanément les sourcils de surprise et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avant que Kimblee ne hochât la tête, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait aller chercher de quoi écrire à l'enfant. Cela ne servait en effet à rien de le pousser à chanter quelque chose qui risquait de le replonger encore plus dans les événements qui avaient pris cours quelques heures auparavant, même si l'alchimiste se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une part de timidité dans son refus de chanter devant des inconnus. Julia se leva alors et quitta la pièce quelques instants, tombant presque nez à nez avec le capitaine Holmes qui lui tendit un bloc de feuilles et un crayon dont la jeune femme se saisit immédiatement. Elle lui fit un micro-sourire en guise de remerciement et regagna la salle d'interrogatoire aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait quittée.

« Voilà. Prends ton temps. », lui dit le soldat en s'asseyant à nouveau, tandis que Michel se mit immédiatement à écrire, avec soin mais un peu lentement vu son âge. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit discret du crayon sur la feuille de papier. Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit garçon s'arrêta d'écrire et fit glisser le bloc de feuilles vers Kimblee tout en déposant son crayon.

« Voilà… Il ne l'a pas chantée jusqu'au bout mais comme je la connais, je vous ai tout écrit. », fit l'enfant avec un petit sourire, ayant l'impression d'avoir fourni un élément très important à cet homme habillé en blanc et à l'air si sérieux. Celui-ci retourna le bloc et se mit à lire la grande écriture de Michel qui ne décrivait rien d'autre qu'une comptine pour enfants, tandis que Julia se penchait vers lui pour lire aussi ce qui se trouvait sur la feuille.

_Ah ! Vous dirai-je, Maman,_

_Ce qui cause mon tourment._

_Papa veut que je raisonne,_

_Comme une grande personne._

_Moi, je dis que les bonbons_

_Valent mieux que la raison._

« Il chantait une… comptine ? », murmura Julia d'un air ahuri. « Pendant qu'il… »

« Plus tard. », lui murmura Kimblee avant de relever la tête vers Michel, qui attendait toujours de savoir si cela allait les aider ou non. « Merci beaucoup, tu viens de nous fournir un élément important. »

Cette réplique arracha un sourire franc à l'enfant qui oublia un instant sa culpabilité inutile pour se sentir fier d'avoir pu aider, même si l'alchimiste ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'il allait faire de cette information. Le visage de Michel l'encouragea pourtant à poursuivre l'interrogatoire, aussi reprit-il rapidement là où il en était resté:

« Est-ce qu'il y a encore autre chose dont tu te rappelles et qui pourrait nous être utile ? »

« Non… Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre… », répondit-il en détournant le regard. « Je… Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. », répondit l'alchimiste en fixant soudain Emily. « Je dois pourtant vous demander de ne pas quitter la ville, si nous arrêtons quelqu'un, votre fils pourrait sans doute être la seule personne qui puisse l'identifier. »

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller de toute façon mais… », commença la jeune femme en s'interrompant pour serrer son fils contre elle. « Cet homme… Si vous divulguez partout notre identité, il pourrait nous retrouver pour nous faire taire. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive ! »

« Votre identité restera secrète mais de votre côté… », continua Kimblee avant de s'interrompre pour réfléchir. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles personne n'osa prendre la parole dans la pièce, attendant la conclusion de l'alchimiste, Julia se demandant ce qui pouvait bien retenir l'alchimiste de cette façon. Au grand soulagement de la mère de famille, il finit par sortir de sa réflexion. « Nous allons vous placer sous protection. Il est peu probable que cet homme essaie de s'en prendre à vous mais dorénavant, la police de Central veillera sur vous, chez vous et pendant vos déplacements, en particulier ceux de Michel. »

« Merci… », souffla la jeune mère, en un soupir de soulagement. Elle sourit aimablement à Kimblee avant de se lever et d'emmener son fils avec elle, lui aussi pressé de rentrer chez lui. « Si jamais Michel se souvient de quoique ce soit, je vous le ferai savoir. Merci encore. »

« Je vous en prie. », répondit l'alchimiste en se levant à son tour pour la saluer elle et son fils mais sans les suivre hors de la pièce. Il aperçut alors le capitaine Holmes dans le couloir et celui-ci hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait prendre les dispositions pour mettre en place la surveillance promise par Kimblee comme il avait entendu tout l'entretien grâce au système de micros et de haut-parleurs entre la salle d'interrogatoire et le bureau situé à côté. L'écarlate allait donc se tourner vers Julia pour passer en revue ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri dans le couloir.

« Michel ! Où vas-tu ! », s'écria Emily tandis que son fils revenait vers la salle qu'il venait de quitter à la grande surprise de ses deux occupants.

« Monsieur ! », fit le petit garçon en s'adressant à Kimblee, toujours intimidé. « Le méchant monsieur… Vous allez l'attraper, hein ? Vous promettez, hein ? Il est méchant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse du mal à mes amis aussi. »

« Oui, nous allons l'attraper, grâce à tout ce que tu nous as appris. C'est promis. », répondit l'alchimiste, un peu mal à l'aise de promettre quelque chose à un enfant, sans compter qu'il ne savait pas du tout si les informations qu'il leur avait fournies seraient suffisantes.

« Merci ! Au revoir ! », lança Michel avant de retourner rapidement vers sa mère qui l'attendait toujours au bout du couloir.

Kimblee ne fit aucun commentaire une fois l'enfant parti et se tourna vers Julia qui lui souriait mystérieusement. Malheureusement, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser et ne la relança donc pas sur son expression, se contentant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? », lui demanda-t-il directement.

« Il a été effrayé par les cris des passants venant à la rescousse de Michel, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est enfui. », répondit Julia en perdant son sourire pour redevenir sérieuse. « Et je suis prête à parier que cette barbe, ces lunettes et peut-être même ces cheveux sont des postiches. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense… Sûrement très convaincants puisqu'il peut se promener dans la rue sans attirer l'attention. », continua l'homme au complet blanc en se croisant les bras. « Cette description ne nous est pas très utile car il ne prendra sûrement pas le risque de continuer à apparaître sous cet aspect. Il reste pourtant un élément intéressant… »

« Lequel ? », demanda Julia qui se dit soudain qu'elle ne devait pas avoir été très attentive pour ne pas savoir à l'avance ce que l'alchimiste avait déduit de cet entretien.

« Il avait l'air de connaître l'endroit quand même. Donc soit il se sera promené là de nombreuses fois par le passé, soit il aura suivi l'enfant. », expliqua l'écarlate. « Mais cela ne correspondrait pas à notre hypothèse de départ selon laquelle cet homme travaille une bonne partie de la semaine… »

« Une filature prend du temps… et demande de la discrétion, ce que le climat de peur permet de moins en moins. », conclut la jeune femme en hochant la tête. « Mais il pourrait très bien connaître la victime ou peut-être un de ses proches pour tout de même savoir qu'il le trouverait là… Qui sait s'il ne l'a pas rencontré à plusieurs reprises, lui et sa mère et… C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé leur protection ! »

« Ces deux-là ne se doutent pas qu'ils ont peut-être côtoyé le meurtrier pendant tout ce temps, ce qui fait que sa demande de ne pas révéler son identité était inutile puisqu'il doit sans doute les connaître, elle et son fils. », fit Kimblee en fixant un point droit devant lui. « Il doit y avoir un point commun entre toutes les victimes, un point central qui permet au meurtrier de les rencontrer, de les inviter à se confier à lui, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Même un proche de la victime pourrait suffire à le renseigner sur ce qu'il veut savoir. »

« Et sa connaissance éventuelle des lieux d'amusement serait suffisante pour retrouver ses victimes plus tard… », continua la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux avec horreur. « Un père de famille ? Ou une mère… ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais à qui se confie-t-on le plus facilement ? », demanda l'écarlate en se tournant vers elle. Julia se mit alors à réfléchir mais elle ne parvint pas à isoler une seule possibilité.

« À un policier ? À l'épicier ? Au facteur ? À son coiffeur ? À sa voisine de palier ? », répondit-elle, peu convaincue. « La liste est longue et nous ne pouvons pas demander à tous les habitants de Central de se méfier de leurs commerçants ou de leurs voisins. Ce serait de la folie. »

« Oui… Mais nous pouvons toujours diffuser les informations que nous avons reçues avec prudence…Tout en nous adressant au meurtrier pour lui faire comprendre que l'étau se resserre. », lança Kimblee en se levant et en coiffant son chapeau. « Même si ce n'est pas forcément vrai… »

« À quoi pensez-vous ? », lui demanda Julia en se levant à son tour, tandis que l'alchimiste ouvrait la porte de la salle. Il interrompit son mouvement et se tourna vers elle pour lui faire part de son idée :

« Nous allons organiser une conférence de presse. »


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonsoir à tous ! D'emblée, je m'excuse pour l'affreux retard dans la sortie de ce chapitre, mais il y a des circonstances qui ont fait que. Et comme on dit, "mieux vaut tard que jamais". Voilà donc enfin la conférence de presse tant attendue, je vous laisse découvrir qui va y participer ^_^  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, toujours lues avec un immense plaisir. Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, grand gardien de la fic XD  
**

**FMA ne m'appartient pas (Je me dis soudain que ça me manque de ne plus avoir de chapitre tous les mois).  
**

**La suite sera pour je ne sais pas quand, j'ai énormément en tête en ce moment et c'est bientôt les vacances. Mais aucune crainte à avoir, je ne disparaitrai pas pendant deux mois. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 60**

« J'ai l'impression que l'on va entrer en scène et jouer une comédie à tous ces gens… », murmura Morris en jetant un bref coup d'œil, par la porte entrouverte, dans la salle de conférence rapidement aménagée à l'intérieur du commissariat pour accueillir tous les journalistes que comptait Central. Devant les quelques tables où les enquêteurs allaient bientôt prendre place se trouvaient des hommes et femmes de la presse écrite mais aussi de la presse radiophonique. Bien sûr, le soldat ne se faisait pas d'illusions et savait que la plupart des journaux représentés ici étaient liés de près ou de loin au pouvoir. Mais à l'heure actuelle, cela leur importait peu : comme leur objectif était d'informer la population et d'atteindre le meurtrier, ils se soucieraient de la liberté relative de la presse un autre jour.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux étant donné que nous n'avons pas autant d'éléments probants que je le voudrais… », fit Kimblee en arrivant derrière Morris qui sursauta avant de reculer quelque peu en se rendant compte de la proximité de son supérieur. Celui-ci était maintenant occupé à examiner la salle de conférence tout comme le soldat l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Si nous avons si peu d'éléments, pourquoi avoir organisé tout cela ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils de surprise. « Même moi je n'ai rien ramené de bien intéressant de la scène de crime, à part des traces de lutte et personne pour voir le meurtrier s'enfuir… »

« Mais le meurtrier ne sait pas cela… », répondit Kimblee en se retournant vers Morris qui fronça cette fois les sourcils en entendant la réponse de l'alchimiste qui s'obligea à préciser ce qu'il allait entreprendre de faire. « Je sais que nous prenons un gros risque mais si nous ne montrons pas une bonne fois pour toute à cet homme que nous avons les choses bien en main, il continuera à multiplier les victimes. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment qu'une simple conférence de presse suffira à le dissuader de continuer ? », répliqua le militaire, toujours pas convaincu.

« Bien sûr que non… », poursuivit l'écarlate avec un fin sourire tandis qu'il voyait arriver Julia, accompagnée du capitaine Holmes. « Mais je préfère m'adresser à lui maintenant que j'en ai la possibilité plutôt que me taire et de lui courir après en espérant l'arrêter un jour. »

« Tout est prêt ? », demanda Holmes en arrivant à la hauteur des deux hommes. Kimblee lui répondit par un hochement de tête, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer, l'alchimiste voyant très bien que le policier avait encore des choses à dire. « Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'air ridicule si nous ne parvenons pas à répondre à leurs questions. »

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous exposer, vous pouvez toujours rester ici, je ne vous oblige à rien. », lui lança l'écarlate avec un sourire narquois.

« Non, je vais vous accompagner mais vous dites vous-mêmes que nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments, alors je suis perplexe. », expliqua le capitaine de police en haussant les épaules. Il aurait préféré que Kimblee échoue lamentablement lors de cette conférence de presse mais sachant qu'il y serait mêlé de près, il croisait néanmoins les doigts pour que tout se passe bien, sans pour autant se priver de faire part de son avis à l'alchimiste.

« Il faut juste avoir réponse à tout et puis, nous serons quatre… », répondit l'écarlate en se tournant vers Morris qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Quoi ! Moi aussi je dois en être ! », s'écria le jeune homme qui pâlit brusquement à l'idée de parler devant une salle comble et qui regardait maintenant tour à tour ses trois collègues enquêteurs. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'irais y faire ? Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, je n'ai même pas de grade, je… »

« Tu es le seul parmi nous à avoir vu l'endroit où cela s'est passé. », l'interrompit gentiment Julia comme elle le voyait s'agiter de plus en plus. « Je sais que tu as fait ton rapport à monsieur Kimblee, mais si l'un d'entre eux demande plus de détails, tu seras probablement le seul capable de répondre. »

« Et vous ne pourriez pas leur dire que vous n'en savez rien ou même que certains éléments doivent rester secrets ? », tenta Morris avec un sourire amère.

« N'exagérez pas ! », s'exclama Holmes, ne se souciant pas d'attirer l'attention des journalistes assis non loin de la porte. « Nous n'avons déjà pas beaucoup d'éléments, nous n'allons pas en cacher encore d'autres parce que vous avez peur. »

« C'est que… je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre en difficulté… », murmura presque Morris en se tournant vers Kimblee avec un regard désolé. Celui-ci avait parfaitement entendu tout ce qui venait de se dire mais était à présent tourné vers la porte de la salle de conférence, prêt à entrer à tout moment. Il prit pourtant la peine de se retourner vers le soldat avec le même petit sourire que plus tôt :

« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais fait ça mais cela ne m'inquiète pas : c'est nous qui détenons les informations, donc peu importe les critiques que vous pourriez entendre ou les problèmes qui pourraient se poser, n'oubliez jamais que c'est vous qui menez l'enquête, pas eux. Ils dépendent de nous pour remplir leurs journaux après tout… »

Et sans rien ajouter, Kimblee poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle de conférence, suivi de Holmes et de Julia qui frappa gentiment dans le bras de Morris, comme pour le faire sortir de ses pensées et lui donner du courage. Celui-ci se reprit immédiatement et emboîta le pas à sa collègue, se demandant encore comment il devait prendre les paroles que l'alchimiste venait de lui dire, celles-ci donnant l'impression d'avoir été prononcées pour le rassurer et non pas le réprimander comme il s'y attendait.

« C'est comme s'il me disait qu'il comptait sur moi… ? », se dit-il en s'installant à côté de Kimblee tandis que Holmes s'asseyait de l'autre côté, à la gauche de l'écarlate, Julia s'asseyant en bout de table, à la droite de Morris. Quelques journalistes les prirent ainsi en photo, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là. « Je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de bêtises dans ce cas… J'aurais préféré qu'il se taise. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas être la hauteur... »

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer à se lamenter sur son sort, le soldat entendit Kimblee prendre la parole et l'ensemble des journalistes faire silence, signe que la conférence de presse était commencée et qu'il valait mieux être attentif à ce qui se disait justement pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule au moment de l'échanges des questions et des réponses.

« Bien ! Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux et surtout d'avoir répondu si rapidement à notre appel. », commença l'alchimiste d'un ton sérieux. « Vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit, nous ne reviendrons donc pas sur les cas antérieurs afin de nous concentrer sur ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure... »

Le silence se fit alors pendant quelques secondes, chacun attendant que l'homme au complet blanc reprenne la parole pour enfin livrer plus de détails sur ce qui n'était encore pour eux qu'une rumeur, officielle, mais une rumeur malgré tout. Mais ils furent tous surpris, Julia et Morris y compris, lorsque ce fut le capitaine Holmes qui poursuivit les explications, comme s'il s'était déjà entendu avec Kimblee pour savoir qui dirait quoi et quand tant cette intervention semblait naturelle.

« Cette après-midi, donc, une tentative d'enlèvement nous a été signalée dans un parc de la ville, le RedGrass, pour être plus précis. », commença le policier en balayant du regard la foule de journalistes qui prenaient des notes ou retransmettaient en direct ses propos. « La victime est un petit garçon de neuf ans qui a pu échapper à son agresseur en se débattant fortement, mais aussi grâce à la vigilance des passants et de sa mère, alertés par ses cris. »

« Peut-on avoir le nom de cet enfant ? », demanda soudain un journaliste assis au premier rang, sans même attendre que les enquêteurs aient donné le signal pour lancer l'échange des questions-réponses.

« Non. », répondit simplement mais fermement Kimblee en fixant l'homme de presse dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu une mauvaise idée en demandant cela. «Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, l'identité de l'enfant ne sera pas révélée. Et je vous déconseille à tous de chercher à la connaître et surtout à la diffuser, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses… pour tout le monde. Mais nous y reviendrons. »

« En gros, tu parles, tu es viré. », se dit Julia en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'emploi que l'alchimiste faisait de la main mise du pouvoir sur la presse. Le journaliste sembla le comprendre aussi et murmura un "Désolé" avant de plonger le nez dans ses notes.

« Je disais donc… Malgré la réaction rapide des personnes présentes, le meurtrier, car il s'agit bien de lui, n'a pas pu être appréhendé mais nous avons pu en obtenir une description par sa victime : c'est un homme de grande taille, âgé entre quarante et cinquante ans, habillé d'un pantalon vert bouteille et d'une veste noir. Il portait également une barbe foncée ainsi que des lunettes. Et il avait aussi les cheveux noirs. »

« Ces derniers éléments sont à considérer avec précaution car comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, il pourrait s'agir de postiches que le meurtrier a probablement enlevés dans sa fuite. », continua Kimblee, toujours sur un ton sérieux. « Ses vêtements, par contre, sont à considérer avec la plus grande importance et nous appelons donc toute personne qui aurait pu croiser, tout à l'heure, vers 15h, un individu habillé de cette façon et remontant une des rues situées non loin du parc à se manifester. »

« Il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui… Bonjour la pagaille ! », murmura le même journaliste que plus tôt, assez bas pour que seules les personnes assises à côté de lui l'entendent, ce qui leur arracha un sourire moqueur, mais pas encore assez bas pour échapper à l'ouïe fine de l'alchimiste.

« Non, il ne pourrait pas s'agir de n'importe qui… », lui lança Kimblee, en le fixant intensément comme si l'homme de presse était devenu sa proie. « Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que les habitants de cette ville ne seront capables que de dénonciations calomnieuses, voire erronées ? Si nous lançons cet appel à témoin, c'est parce que nous comptons sur la vigilance de la population ainsi que sur son bon sens. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé cela beaucoup plus tôt ? », reprit un autre journaliste deux rangs plus loin.

« Nous manquions d'éléments. », répondit laconiquement Holmes, comme pour couvrir sa négligence, ce qui fit presque lâcher un soupir de mécontentement à l'écarlate qui comprit soudain qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à recevoir beaucoup d'aide de la part du capitaine de police si cela devait impliquer la mise en avant de sa propre incapacité à résoudre l'affaire.

« Faire cela plus tôt aurait provoqué la pagaille, si pas une panique générale. », reprit donc Kimblee pour compléter son collègue enquêteur. « Jusqu'ici, personne n'a vu le meurtrier, quelle description aurions-nous pu vous fournir en n'ayant en notre possession que les corps des quatre premières victimes ? »

« Mais vous auriez pu par contre lancer l'appel à la prudence beaucoup plus tôt. », déclara une femme assise au milieu de la salle. « Pensez-vous que les petites Elizabeth Saint-James et Nelly Werner auraient pu être sauvées si cela avait été fait beaucoup plus tôt ? »

« C'est possible, mais nous ne pourrions pas en jurer. », intervint soudain Julia qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris la journaliste, faisant comme s'ils étaient tous sur l'affaire depuis le début et qu'ils étaient donc responsables de tous les problèmes qui se posaient et de toutes les erreurs qui avaient été commises. « Oui, cela a peut-être eu un effet sur le comportement des passants dans le parc lorsqu'ils ont entendu les cris de l'enfant ce matin, mais une victime n'est pas l'autre. Et si nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'enlèvement des quatre premières victimes, ici, nous savons qu'elle s'est débattue et cela a dû jouer aussi. »

« Que savez-vous de son mode opératoire ? A-t-il une façon particulière de procéder ? », continua la même femme, bien décidée à mettre quelqu'un en difficultés, peu lui importait qui. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, ce qui arracha un sourire à la journaliste, pensant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Mais Morris trouva soudain le courage de prendre la parole, comprenant qu'il était celui qui en savait le plus sur le sujet.

« Hm… D'après ce que nous savons et en… », commença Morris mais il fut soudain interrompu par Kimblee qui attira son attention pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ne leur parlez pas encore du fait que le meurtrier préfère enlever ses victimes vers la fin de la semaine. Nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui, notre théorie comporte peut-être une faille. Et je préfère laisser croire au meurtrier que nous n'avons pas fait attention à ce détail pour éviter qu'il ne les enlève n'importe quand désormais. »

Morris ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau pleinement vers la salle, sa peur soudain oubliée.

« Il semble choisir sa victime de façon aléatoire, mais une fois qu'il a fait son choix, il se pourrait qu'il la surveille assez longtemps pour en connaître les habitudes. », expliqua-t-il, essayant de se montrer le plus concis possible. « Sur la scène de crime ce matin, nous avons retrouvé un morceau de tissu im… »

« Qu'avait-il de particulier ? », l'interrompit brusquement un journaliste, trop impatient de savoir la suite pour laisser continuer le soldat tranquillement.

« J'allais y venir, mais si vous continuez à nous interrompre continuellement, nous serons encore là demain et le meurtrier aura le temps de faire une autre victime. », tonna soudain Morris, se rendant compte que si l'un d'entre eux ne remettait pas définitivement à la place cette meute affamée, ils allaient se faire dominer pendant toute la conférence et on arriverait alors à leur faire dire le contraire de ce qu'ils voulaient exprimer. « Je disais donc que le tissu était imbibé de chloroforme. »

« Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, les premières analyses nous montrent qu'il sert probablement plus à étourdir les victimes qu'à les endormir complètement. », continua alors l'écarlate, voyant que les journalistes s'apprêtaient déjà à interrompre de nouveau le jeune homme.

« Ce sont les seules traces qu'il a laissées sur la scène de crime ce matin, hormis celles provoquées par le fait que l'enfant se soit débattu. », conclut Morris, fixant son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle, comme pour guetter une nouvelle question qui arriva du fond de celle-ci :

« Pensez-vous que cela s'est aussi déroulé de cette façon lors des quatre premiers enlèvements ? »

« Une fois de plus, c'est possible… », soupira Holmes, ne se souciant pas d'avoir presque coupé la parole à Morris. Le policier commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là et surtout pourquoi il avait accepté de venir lorsque Kimblee lui avait parlé de cette conférence de presse. « Mais comme personne n'a rien vu ou n'a rien voulu voir à ce moment-là, c'est difficile de certifier qu'il utilise ce mode opératoire depuis le début… »

« Mais c'est plus que probable, n'est-ce pas ? », insista le journaliste qui s'était levé pour mieux apercevoir les enquêteurs. « Un meurtrier comme cela ne change pas de mode opératoire en plein milieu. Donc il doit avoir le même depuis le début, peut-être même… »

« Vous semblez vous y connaître. », l'interrompit soudain Kimblee avec un fin sourire. « Sauriez-vous des choses que nous ignorons ? »

« Non… Non, je ne faisais qu'émettre une hypothèse… », répondit rapidement l'homme de presse tandis que toute la salle se retournait vers lui à présent. « Je ne fais pas de rétention d'informations, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe… Comme tout le monde ici… »

« Laissez les hypothèses aux enquêteurs, s'il vous plaît. », lui répondit l'alchimiste tout en lui faisant un sourire aimable, même si le journaliste n'y vit qu'un avertissement à faire attention à ses propos désormais. « Il est vrai qu'il est fort peu probable qu'il ait testé son mode opératoire au fur et à mesure de ses crimes. Nous le considérons comme quelqu'un de très réfléchi et d'organisé. Vous aurez compris que si nous n'avons jusqu'ici pas communiqué énormément avec vous, c'est parce qu'il prend soin de ne pas laisser beaucoup de traces derrière lui. »

« S'il ne laisse que très peu de traces, pourrait-il vous échapper dans ce cas ? », reprit de nouveau la femme journaliste, ayant trouvé une nouvelle occasion de mettre en difficultés les enquêteurs.

« Bien sûr que non ! », bondit alors Julia qui n'appréciait décidément pas cette femme. « Nous avons été nommés par le président lui-même afin de mettre fin à cette série de meurtres. Nous allons donc réussir notre mission, non seulement parce que nous en avons reçu l'ordre mais aussi par respect pour les familles des victimes qui attendent des réponses. De plus, et au cas où vous ne l'auriez probablement pas compris, il a commis ses premières erreurs ce matin : il a abandonné ce bout de tissu derrière lui et il s'est fait voir par une victime. Nous n'échouerons pas et d'ailleurs nous n'envisageons même pas d'échouer. »

« En parlant des familles des victimes… », commença le journaliste au premier rang, en s'adressant à Kimblee, celui-là même qui avait le premier interrompu les enquêteurs. « Des rumeurs font état d'une rencontre entre vous et Lady Saint-James. Doit-on comprendre que c'est plutôt à elle et non pas au président que vous devez votre nomination… ? »

« Que vous a-t-elle dit ? », renchérit un autre journaliste, la question de la famille Saint-James semblant soudain réveiller la salle.

« Accepte-t-elle votre intervention sur l'affaire ou bien lui avez-vous forcé la main ? », continua un autre, assis pratiquement au dernier rang.

« Il paraît que c'est aussi à elle que l'on doit l'intervention de l'armée dans l'enquête de la police de Central après le décès de sa petite fille. », lança une voix depuis le milieu de la salle. « Qui dirige réellement l'enquête ? »

« Doit-on comprendre par là que c'est elle qui prend les décisions à votre place par l'intermédiaire de ses avocats ? », les questionna de nouveau la femme journaliste. « Êtes-vous en contact direct avec elle ou bien lui envoyez-vous des rapports sur l'avancement de vos investigations ? »

« Que pense le président de cette situation ? », termina un autre journaliste avant que l'alchimiste ne les interrompe brusquement, d'une voix calme mais ferme :

« Un seul à la fois, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le silence se fit en un instant, chacun et chacune attendant de voir ce qu'allait leur révéler l'écarlate sur ses relations avec l'une des familles les plus influentes du pays, prêt à noter ou à retransmettre la moindre anecdote qu'il pourrait leur fournir.

« Eh bien, on va maintenant voir ce qu'il vaut, ce Kimblee. », songea alors Holmes, essayant de masquer le plus possible le petit sourire satisfait qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. « Faire face à une meute de journalistes n'est pas aussi simple que de traiter avec une vieille femme, aussi puissante soit-elle. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir… »

Pendant ce très court instant, Kimblee avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait afin de trouver une réponse adéquate qui satisferait tout le monde, sans pour autant trahir la confiance que Lady Saint-James avait placée en lui et qui était essentielle au bon déroulement de son enquête. Il ne regrettait pas encore d'avoir organisé cette conférence de presse mais il espérait pourtant rediriger à nouveau les questions des journalistes vers les meurtres car il sentait que le sujet de la famille Saint-James représentait un terrain glissant. Il ouvrit donc à nouveau les yeux et reprit la parole, toujours d'un ton ferme.

« Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, messieurs-dames, j'ai effectivement rencontré Lady Saint-James mais par respect pour elle et sa famille qui traversent en ce moment une période difficile, je ne vous révèlerai pas le contenu de notre entretien. », commença l'homme au complet blanc tandis qu'un murmure de déception s'élevait dans la salle. « Vous avez uniquement besoin de savoir qu'elle a toute confiance en moi et que j'entends ne pas trahir cette confiance, tout en gardant les mains libres de gérer l'enquête comme je le souhaite, toujours en collaboration avec la police de Central et en suivant les ordres que le président pourrait me donner selon la suite des événements. »

« Je me permets également de rajouter que la famille Saint-James n'est pas la seule à avoir été touchée par un malheur… », intervint soudain Morris, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. « Nous avons quatre victimes, quatre famille qui ont perdu un être cher et nous travaillons pour leur apporter des réponses, à tous ! Vous ne devriez pas oublier cela plutôt que de vous concentrer sur des faits de peu d'importance, comme qui a nommé qui et pourquoi. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans l'assemblée mais il s'agissait cette fois d'un silence plus gêné, comme si les journalistes avaient compris que la situation était grave et qu'ils devaient un peu oublier le côté mondain de l'affaire. Morris, dont le cœur battait encore la chamade d'avoir osé intervenir de cette façon en coupant presque la parole à Kimblee, lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil pour constater qu'il affichait un très fin sourire. Il ne se tourna pourtant pas vers le soldat, se contentant de fixer la salle avec un regard de prédateur.

« C'est comme s'il était bien content que j'en ai rajouté une couche pour leur clouer le bec… », pensa le jeune homme détournant lui aussi le regard vers la salle où les journalistes semblaient préparer une nouvelle salve de questions, en témoigne le léger murmure qui se faisait entendre, laissant penser qu'ils se concertaient.

« Bien joué… », lui glissa alors Julia dans le creux de l'oreille, d'un ton amusé, le faisant presque sursauter. « Là, tu les as achevés. »

« Tu veux rire. », répondit-il tout en continuant à fixer les hommes et femmes de presse, même s'il était à présent penché vers elle. « Maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se venger en nous assaillant avec encore plus de questions délicates. »

« Alors cela sera à nous d'être encore plus terribles quand nous leur répondrons. », continua la jeune femme qui tourna alors la tête vers Kimblee pour constater, tout comme Morris, qu'il avait plutôt l'air satisfait de la situation.

« Je ne suis pas Kimblee… », répondit alors le jeune homme, jetant un bref regard vers l'alchimiste en question pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'il parlait de lui. « Je ne sais pas si je saurai faire ça encore une fois. »

« Nous verrons bien. Accroche-toi, c'est reparti ! », lui dit sa collègue en reprenant un air sérieux, tandis que Morris se redressait sur sa chaise.

« Monsieur Kimblee… », reprit alors la femme journaliste qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les torturer, ou du moins essayait-elle. « Vous semblez vouloir prendre toutes les précautions afin d'empêcher qu'il y ait d'autres victimes et les événements de ce matin nous prouve que cela fonctionne. Vous avez aussi décidé d'organiser cette conférence de presse afin de tenter… de communiquer avec le meurtrier afin qu'il sache que vous êtes après lui, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. », répondit l'alchimiste, n'aimant pas du tout la mine suffisante qu'affichait maintenant son interlocutrice, son ton lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher une petite bombe. « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« N'avez-vous pas peur de le provoquer, si bien qu'il pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à vous ? », continua-t-elle avec un fin sourire provocateur.

« Je ne crains pas pour ma vie et je ferai mon devoir jusqu'au bout, sans abandonner, si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer. », rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pour ce qui est de votre famille ? », lança-t-elle, presque en rigolant de son triomphe de savoir ce que d'autres journalistes ne savaient visiblement pas. « D'après mes sources, vous avez un fils qui a à peu près l'âge des victimes. N'avez-vous pas peur que le meurtrier s'en prenne à lui pour vous atteindre ? »

« Un fils ? », songea Julia en haussant les sourcils de surprise avant de presque lâcher un petit "Oh" quand elle comprit de qui il était question. Elle se tourna alors immédiatement vers Kimblee qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre immédiatement et qui fixait la journaliste avec un visage fermé. « Comment peut-elle être au courant de cela ? Comment… ? »


	61. Chapter 61

**Bonsoir ! Je passe rapidement pour vous apporter le chapitre suivant. Je suis navrée pour l'attente mais ce sont les vacances, après tout... Sinon, le début est un peu "étrange" mais rassurez-vous, vous êtes toujours dans la bonne fic ^_^  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent et merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur. FMA ne m'appartient pas, mais on commence à le savoir aussi XD  
**

**Je ne sais pas si et quand arrivera la suite, je n'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'un mois et j'ai d'autres soucis en tête, en plus d'être plongée dans un autre fandom (ou serait-ce plusieurs autres ?). Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 61**

« Aaah, encore une journée de travail qui se termine… », soupira Otto Val en refermant la porte qui donnait dans son arrière-cours. Très peu de clients s'étaient présentés dans la matinée à sa boutique et il avait donc décidé dans l'après-midi de la fermer momentanément pour aller faire quelques livraisons. Grâce à une clientèle régulière et fidèle, il gagnait juste assez pour vivre et ne ressentait donc pas le besoin de faire tourner son commerce 24h/24, sept jours sur sept, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir fermer quand il le souhaitait afin de prendre un jour de congé, voire d'aller livrer ses clients comme il venait de le faire. À présent que l'après-midi était presque terminé et que le soir s'annonçait, il avait décidé de fermer sa boutique pour la journée, celle-ci ayant tout de même été plus fatigante que prévue. Il chercha donc un bref instant dans la poche de son pantalon la clé qui permettrait de fermer l'accès arrière de son commerce mais son attention fut attirée par la voix stridente de sa voisine et il stoppa net son mouvement pour tourner légèrement la tête vers elle.

« Oooh, monsieur Val ! », s'écria-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus le petit mur qui séparait leurs deux propriétés. « Oooh, c'est terrible ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il encore, madame Plüm ? », lui dit-il d'une voix lasse, tout en se détournant comme il insérait la clé dans la serrure avant d'en faire tourner le mécanisme. Il se demandait bien quelle histoire allait encore lui servir sa voisine avec ses "Oooh" qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à la plainte d'une âme égarée dans un château abandonné. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser au plus vite car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était enfin rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer.

« Mais vous n'avez pas écouté la radio ? C'est encore en cours d'ailleurs, le silence s'est installé à présent, c'est terrible… Oooh ! », reprit la dame âgée qui, avec le reflet du soleil sur sa peau déjà ridée, avait l'air d'une tomate séchée, la couleur en moins.

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai été occupé toute la journée et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de m'asseoir pour écouter ce qui se passait à la radio. », lui lança l'homme d'âge moyen, presque méchamment pour lui faire comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas à la retraite comme elle. « De quoi s'agit-il ? Une nouvelle guerre civile dans l'Est ? Ou avec l'un de nos voisins ? »

« Mais non ! Quoique cela serait terrible aussi… Mais c'est cette affaire, ces meurtres ! », répliqua-t-elle, sans même relever la pique que son voisin venait de lui lancer. « Oooh, pauvres enfants, pauvres petits chéris… »

« C'est une terrible histoire, en effet. », répondit monsieur Val en se dirigeant vers son domicile, traversant pour cela les parterres de fleurs qu'il avait pris la peine de planter pour égayer son arrière-cour.

« Je suis bien contente que ma fille ait déménagé à East City. Je serais incapable de dormir en sachant que mes petits-enfants pourraient se faire enlever de la sorte. », reprit-elle alors que son voisin passait devant elle, ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, même si cela ressemblait plus à des bavardages de commères qu'à une conversation construite comme il aimait en avoir parfois avec ses clients. « Et savoir en plus qu'ils pourraient se faire tuer ! Si encore on les retrouvait sains et saufs mais là… Ooooh ! »

Otto Val soupira discrètement, prêt à lever les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte que sa voisine, partie dans sa plainte contre la vie injuste qui arrachait à des parents aimant leurs petits chéris, ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi elle lui avait presque sauté dessus avec cette histoire. Il se tourna donc complètement vers elle pour le lui demander une troisième fois :

« Oui, c'est terrible, je le conçois mais pourquoi venez-vous m'en parler maintenant ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose ? »

« Mais enfin, ils sont en train d'organiser une conférence de presse… Il parait qu'il y a eu une tentative d'enlèvement tout à l'heure et pas loin en plus, dans le parc RedGrass. », expliqua-t-elle, dans tous ses états, presque scandalisée que son voisin n'en ait pas entendu parler et pire, ne soit pas à côté de son poste de radio pour écouter ce qui se passait. « Et cela a l'air assez houleux en plus, mais je l'ai dit à mon Emile tout à l'heure, nommer un alchimiste d'État qui a déjà été condamné n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Aaah, mais qu'avait en tête notre président ? »

« Déjà condamné ? », répéta Otto Val en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne suivait l'affaire que de loin étant donné qu'il était assez occupé avec ses propres affaires. Il avait vaguement compris qu'un nouvel enquêteur avait été désigné mais, pour lui, ce n'est pas ce qui ferait marcher son commerce que de passer son temps à lire la presse au lieu de travailler.

« Oui ! Une histoire à la fin de la guerre civile, il y a sept ans ! Aaah, je ne me souviens plus des détails mais je sais que cela concernait la mort de plusieurs de ses supérieurs. », continua madame Plüm en levant les bras au ciel. « Une véritable boucherie ! »

« C'est une histoire interne à l'armée, on dirait. », répliqua le commerçant en haussant les épaules. « Beaucoup d'hommes sont morts durant cette guerre et je doute que nous ayons le fin mot de l'histoire, surtout à travers les journaux. »

« Tout de même, qui sait s'il ne laissera pas s'enfuir le meurtrier parce qu'il partage son point de vue sur ses actes ? On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. », renchérit la vieille femme d'un ton déterminé.

« Mais il a été nommé par le président, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Otto Val alors que sa voisine hochait la tête. « Alors nous devons lui faire confiance, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Oui, mais tout cela a l'air dépourvu de bon sens. Je vous le dit, cela finira mal et on n'attrapera peut-être jamais cet horrible bonhomme ! », conlcut la vieille femme en secouant la tête. Elle stoppa pourtant son mouvement en voyant que son voisin s'éloignait pour rentrer chez lui, mettant un terme à cette conversation qui commençait à l'énerver. « Où allez-vous ? Allumez la radio en rentrant, vous devez écouter cela ! Qui sait si nous n'avons pas vu quelque chose sans le savoir. Vous qui croisez tellement de gens dans votre commerce, qui plus est… »

« Andrée, laisse monsieur Val tranquille ! Il vient à peine de terminer sa journée ! » lança soudain une voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison. « Et viens ici, c'est reparti et ça devient intéressant. »

« J'arrive ! Bonne soirée, monsieur Val ! », fit la vieille femme en rentrant chez elle, ne laissant même pas à son voisin le temps de lui répondre. Celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois en pénétrant chez lui, montant lentement les escaliers menant à son appartement, le rez-de-chaussée ayant été transformé en garage pour la camionnette de sa boutique. Enfin, il atteignit le salon et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, la pièce vide lui renvoyant l'écho de sa propre solitude étant donné que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que plus personne ne venait l'accueillir lorsqu'il rentrait ici. Il déposa ses clés sur le buffet dans l'entrée et fixa d'un regard vide le poste de radio qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur une table basse. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à écouter encore et encore les informations qui ne manqueraient pas de circuler après la conférence de presse mais il avait besoin d'avoir un bruit de fond chez lui pour éviter que son appartement ne devienne trop lugubre. Il tourna donc le bouton et s'éloigna pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement alors que l'appareil transmettait les premiers mots des intervenants :

« … quatre famille qui ont perdu un être cher et nous travaillons pour leur apporter des réponses, à toutes ! Vous ne devriez pas oublier cela plutôt que de vous préoccuper de faits de peu d'importance, comme qui a nommé qui et pourquoi. »

« Eh bien, cette vieille chouette avait raison, cela a l'air plutôt houleux. », s'exclama à haute voix le commerçant en venant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste à coté de la radio, tandis qu'un nouveau silence s'installait. « Et évidemment, il faut que je tombe au moment où ils se taisent encore une fois… »

« Nous rappelons donc à nos auditeurs que nous sommes en direct du commissariat central de la capitale où se tient une conférence de presse en lien avec les terribles meurtres qui secouent actuellement la ville. », fit une voix, probablement un commentateur en studio qui essayait de combler les trous comme il le pouvait, l'envoyé spécial sur place ne pouvant pas se permettre de faire de tels commentaires afin de ne pas perturber l'assistance. Otto Val lâcha alors un soupir avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, se demandant encore s'il ne perdait pas son temps à écouter ce qui se passait. Mais alors qu'il allait changer de fréquence pour essayer de capter un autre programme plus réjouissant, sans pour autant être sûr d'y parvenir, il entendit un léger tumulte, signe que les choses allaient reprendre. Il suspendit donc son geste lorsqu'une femme reprit la parole :

« Monsieur Kimblee… », fit la voix d'une journaliste, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'auditeur dont toute l'attention était maintenant concentrée sur ce qui se passait. « Vous semblez vouloir prendre toutes les précautions afin d'empêcher qu'il y ait d'autres victimes et les événements de ce matin nous prouve que cela fonctionne. Vous avez aussi décidé d'organiser cette conférence de presse afin de tenter de… communiquer avec le meurtrier afin qu'il sache que vous êtes après lui, c'est bien ça ? »

« Communiquer avec le meurtrier ? Voilà qui est bien singulier… », murmura Otto Val en haussant légèrement un sourcil, assez perplexe quant à la direction que tout cela prenait.

« Oui, en quelque sorte… Où voulez-vous en venir ? », répondit l'alchimiste que le commerçant entendait pour la première fois.

« N'avez-vous pas peur de le provoquer, si bien qu'il pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à vous ? », continua la journaliste pendant que l'auditeur, à nouveau redressé dans son fauteuil lâchait un gloussement, se disant que cette femme prenait vraiment le meurtrier pour un idiot car qui risquerait de s'en prendre à l'un des enquêteurs, ce qui pourrait avoir pour conséquences de mobiliser toutes les forces en présence afin de le "venger" ?

« En plus, ce n'est qu'une simple conférence de presse, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de provoquant là-dedans. », songea-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Je ne crains pas pour ma vie et je ferai mon devoir jusqu'au bout, sans abandonner, si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer. », répliqua Kimblee, ce qui fit hausser les épaules à Otto Val.

« Comme s'il allait prendre le risque d'échouer, il tient à son salaire et à sa place d'alchimiste, je suppose… », commenta de nouveau l'homme d'âge moyen, tout en grognant. « Tout cela est vraiment ridicule, je me demande si je ne vais pas éteindre, j'aurai le résumé dans le journal de demain matin de toute façon. »

De nouveau, il fit un mouvement pour tourner le bouton de la radio mais encore une fois, sa main se suspendit lorsqu'il entendit la journaliste reprendre :

« Et pour ce qui est de votre famille ? »

« Ce type a une famille ? », se dit alors Otto Val, se demandant si cette jeune femme avait raison ou si c'était juste un coup de bluff. Il ne dut attendre que quelques secondes pour être fixé :

« D'après mes sources, vous avez un fils qui a à peu près l'âge des victimes. N'avez-vous pas peur que le meurtrier s'en prenne à lui pour vous atteindre ? »

« Quoi !? Un fils !? », s'exclama le commerçant en se levant d'un bon. « C'est insensé ! Il a déjà été condamné ! Comment est-ce possible !? Elle doit se tromper ! »

Mais le silence lui répondit car il était seul dans la pièce, et surtout, de l'autre côté, dans la salle de conférence, tout le monde semblait aussi attendre de voir ce que l'alchimiste allait répondre. Sa réponse se fit pourtant attendre, ce qui impatienta le commerçant :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Aaah, je voudrais vraiment être là, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il doit tirer !? C'est… »

Mais il s'interrompit en entendant un claquement de mains venir de la radio et haussa les sourcils de surprise, tout en reprenant sa position assise.

« Que… », commença-t-il avant que Kimblee ne reprenne la parole après avoir lentement applaudit la jeune femme.

« Bravo… Toutes mes félicitations, madame. », fit l'alchimiste, quelque chose dans sa voix faisant très nettement comprendre qu'il n'était pas satisfait du tout par la tournure de la conversation, en témoigne la façon dont il l'avait appelée "Madame" alors que l'on entendait très nettement que c'était une femme jeune, sans doute pas mariée, vu son métier.

« Euh… Oui… Euh… », balbutia d'ailleurs celle-ci, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction de la part de son interlocuteur qu'elle avait cru pouvoir mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui se retournait visiblement contre elle. « Pourquoi… ? »

« Pourquoi je vous applaudis de la sorte, c'est bien cela ? », continua l'écarlate, tandis qu'Otto Val se demandait s'il assistait à une conférence de presse ou à une pièce de théâtre. « Pour vous féliciter de votre bêtise, tout simplement. »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! », s'exclama immédiatement la journaliste, même s'il était évident aux oreilles de l'auditeur désormais très attentif qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. « Et puis, ne détournez pas le sujet, vous avez… »

« Je n'ai pas de fils ! Et je change de sujet si je le veux, madame. », renchérit l'alchimiste, Otto Val se l'imaginant fixer son interlocutrice avec un regard pénétrant.

« Vous venez pourtant de demander un visa pour un enfant de neuf ans ! », continua la journaliste, le commerçant faisant la grimace devant l'insistance de la jeune femme qui ne se rendait manifestement pas compte que le moment n'était pas à ce genre de préoccupations.

« N'en dites pas plus, idiote ! », lança soudain une voix féminine, venant manifestement du côté des enquêteurs, tandis qu'un léger tumulte se levait dans la salle avant de retomber aussi vite lorsque Kimblee reprit la parole :

« Cette information, que vous venez de révéler à tous, est en lien avec une mission secrète que j'ai menée sur les ordres du président il y a peu de temps et qui concerne la sécurité nationale… Je vous laisse à présent réfléchir aux conséquences de vos bavardages si nos ennemis écoutent ou plutôt surveillent les différentes radios de Central, comme je le soupçonne… »

« Mais non… Je… C'est… », fit la journaliste, toute perdue et sentant qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde. « Oh, mon dieu… Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je… »

« Tout cela, c'est du bluff ! », s'exclama Otto Val à l'intention du poste de radio, n'écoutant plus ce qui s'y disait. « Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de neuf ans ferait avec un homme pareil ? Ce n'est pas bien… Pas bien du tout… »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix calme, fronçant à présent les sourcils, tandis qu'il attendait que la conférence reparte, même si on sentait à présent une certaine réticence de la part des journalistes à poser des questions, ce qui força Kimblee à intervenir :

« Bien ! Avez-vous encore d'autres questions ? Où pouvons-nous conclure là notre affaire ? »

« Euh… », fit une voix timide, à peine audible, si bien que le commerçant, à présent très calme, se pencha légèrement vers la radio pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« Oui ? », répondit l'écarlate qui avait maintenant pris le dessus sur l'ensemble de l'assistance.

« Que savez-vous sur le mobile du meurtrier ? », fit le journaliste, toujours sans élever la voix. « A-t-il communiqué à votre équipe une quelconque revendication ? Ou encore, choisit-il ses victimes selon un profil particulier : la fortune ou le statut social ? »

« Une question à la fois, je vous prie. », intervint soudain Holmes, tandis que cette remarque faisait légèrement pencher la tête à Otto Val, comme s'il tentait à présent d'établir une liste précise des intervenants dans sa tête, notant chaque remarque, chaque intonation de voix afin de mieux pouvoir identifier tout le monde plus tard.

« Eh bien… À vrai dire… », commença une nouvelle voix, dont l'auditeur ne savait rien, mais qui faisait bien partie du groupe des enquêteurs.

« Trois hommes et une femme… », se dit-il, son visage n'affichant aucune émotion. « Et un petit garçon de neuf ans… Je me demande où est sa mère… et son vrai père, si cet homme ne l'est pas. »

« Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment saisi les véritables intentions du meurtrier. », reprit la même voix, celle de Morris. « Il n'a laissé aucun mot, aucune note, il n'a fait parvenir aucune revendication… Et comme les victimes n'ont aucun point commun, à part peut-être d'avoir été enlevées dans des lieux d'amusement, comme des parcs pour la plupart, voire des artères fréquentées, il est difficile d'établir un profil complet. »

« Tout ce que nous pouvons affirmer, c'est qu'il semble avoir une prédilection pour les enfants, filles ou garçons, entre 7 et 9 ans. », termina la jeune femme qui était déjà intervenue quelques minutes auparavant pour faire taire la journaliste trop bavarde.

« Vous voulez donc dire que tous les enfants de Central compris dans cette tranche d'âge sont des victimes potentielles ? », demanda un journaliste, perdu au milieu de la salle, toujours écouté attentivement par le commerçant de l'autre côté de la radio, celui-ci n'ayant plus fait de remarques depuis un moment.

« C'est un peu simpliste, mais en résumé, c'est bien cela… », conclut Holmes en haussant les épaules, ce qui provoqua une murmure d'effroi dans l'assistance, murmure qui gagna en intensité et que Kimblee dut calmer.

« C'est… », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par ce qui était devenu un tumulte, ce qui le força à élever la voix. « C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pris la peine d'organiser cette séance et que nous enjoignons la population à la plus grande prudence. Si les parents ne prennent eux-mêmes pas de précautions en ce qui concerne leurs enfants, nous n'arriverons à rien. »

Le silence se fit alors une dernière fois sur l'assistance, ce qui permit aux enquêteurs de lancer la dernière partie de la conférence avec l'élément qui, même s'ils ne savaient pas très bien ce qu'il pourrait leur apporter, méritait d'être signalé.

« Il nous reste encore à vous communiquer un fait qui, je l'espère, évoquera quelque chose à quelqu'un dans cette ville et nous permettra de trouver le meurtrier rapidement. », commença l'alchimiste, une étrange intonation dans la voix montrant qu'il doutait très légèrement de cela. « L'enfant qui a failli être enlevé tout à l'heure a entendu le meurtrier chantonner. »

« S'agit-il d'une chanson connue ? », demanda une voix dans la salle, le commerçant se figeant soudain en entendant l'annonce de Kimblee.

« C'est une simple comptine pour enfants, les paroles vous seront distribuées tout à l'heure, à la fin de la conférence. », expliqua la voix féminine issue des enquêteurs et dont Otto Val aurait bien voulu connaître le nom.

« Nous comptons sur vous pour diffuser ces paroles. Sans doute est-ce un élément de la vie quotidienne du meurtrier, qu'il chantonne en permanence, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte. », expliqua l'écarlate d'un ton ferme. « Cela pourrait nous permettre de l'identifier plus facilement. »

Ce dernier élément sembla étonner les journalistes qui murmurèrent de nouveau entre eux, le surnom de "Tueur à la comptine" circulant déjà entre les rangs. C'est ce moment précis que les quatre enquêteurs choisirent pour mettre fin à la conférence, le bruit indiquant nettement qu'ils se préparaient à quitter l'endroit, pensant manifestement qu'ils avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire lorsqu'une dernière question arriva du fond de la salle :

« S'il vous plaît, une dernière question, messieurs-dame : des rumeurs font état d'une forte mésentente entre l'armée et la police de Central. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Vous venez de le dire : ce ne sont que des rumeurs. », répondit Holmes assez sèchement, même si son ton voix indiquait à qui était attentif qu'il aurait préféré répondre par l'affirmative. « Merci beaucoup. »

Cette fois, on entendit clairement les quatre enquêteurs se lever, laissant les journalistes entre eux, libres de quitter la salle tandis qu'ils recevaient le texte de la fameuse comptine. De son côté, toujours assis dans son appartement, Otto Val lâcha un léger soupir, avant de secouer la tête de dépit.

« Ils ne comprennent donc pas ? », murmura-t-il en fixant d'un regard vide le mur en face de lui alors qu'il se tenait droit dans son fauteuil. « Ils ne comprennent vraiment pas… Tous ces enfants… Ces enfants… Il fallait bien les sauver… C'est évident et ce n'est pas encore fini… Il y a encore tellement à faire… »

Il se mit alors à chantonner, de façon presque inaudible, coupant la radio car il estimait en avoir assez entendu.

« Ah ! Vous dirai-je, Maman, ce qui cause mon tourment… », murmura-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y déposer le verre qu'il avait vidé avant de commencer à écouter la conférence de presse. Une fois le récipient déposé dans l'évier, son regard se posa sur le journal qu'il avait abandonné sur la table circulaire quelques jours auparavant. Il s'en saisit pour parcourir à nouveau l'un des articles qui concernait cette affaire, tout en continuant à chantonner. « Papa veut que je raisonne comme une grande personne. »

Il continua à fixer le journal jusqu'à tomber sur l'information qu'il cherchait, le nom de l'alchimiste et de cette jeune femme qui était intervenue lors de la conférence. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir leurs noms, même après avoir entendu celui de l'alchimiste à l'instant durant la conférence, mais se promit de ne plus les oublier à présent, surtout en ce qui concernait Kimblee.

« Moi je dis que les bonbons valent mieux que la raison… », termina-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Oui, un enfant ne peut pas vivre avec un tel homme, qu'il soit son fils ou pas… Et il est peut-être loin de chez lui puisqu'il a un visa… Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela… Non, non… »

Il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa le tas de feuilles sur la table et continua à chantonner, cette fois sans les paroles. Il retourna dans le salon, s'arrêtant un instant devant le poste de radio avant de se diriger vers la sortie calmement, empoignant veste et clés au passage, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Le commissariat central de la ville… n'est-ce pas ? », murmura-t-il en sortant dans la rue par le garage, ne voulant absolument pas croiser de nouveau sa voisine plus qu'enquiquinante. Il avait mieux à faire à présent que de supporter ses bavardages incessants. Il se disait qu'heureusement, la mort ferait bien son œuvre toute seule et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aider en ce qui concernait cette vieille chouette. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la pénombre qui commençait à tomber sur la ville, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde malheureusement.

« Ils ont besoin de mon aide… Lui aussi… À neuf ans, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cette situation… », murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	62. Chapter 62

**Bonjour à tous et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui sont rentrés ! Voici l'après conférence de presse et... je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter donc je passerai rapidement sur les commentaires de contenu ^_^  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles illuminent toujours ma journée. Pour te répondre, Helly From Hell, j'ai... au moins un quart de siècle et plus toutes mes dents (pardon de ne pas être plus précise, mais je souhaiterais rester discrète). Merci aussi à toi, Harukasa, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Un grand merci aussi, DimIIy, je suis désolée que l'arc de Drachma t'ait paru long, j'espère que tu ne trouveras donc pas celui-ci interminable XD Et un gros poutou aussi à tous les autres !  
**

**Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur, grand conseiller (et de très bons conseils, d'ailleurs) :D FMA n'est toujours pas à moi.  
**

**Et voilà, je conclus ici mon petit laïus et je vous dis à plus tard pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 62**

« Aaaah… », soupira Morris en s'appuyant contre un mur du commissariat tandis que les journalistes s'éloignaient, n'osant pas venir leur poser de questions supplémentaires maintenant que la conférence de presse était terminée. « On ne m'y reprendra plus… »

Mais le silence lui répondit : Holmes s'était éloigné pour veiller à ce que la distribution des paroles de la comptine se déroule sans accrochage et Julia surveillait Kimblee avec un regard inquiet pendant que l'écarlate fixait la porte de la salle de conférence improvisée, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un en sorte pour bondir sur la personne en question.

« Eh bien… Quelle ambiance ! », songea le jeune homme en soupirant, espérant attirer l'attention de ses deux collègues, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il fronça donc les sourcils, se rappelant soudain ce fils que la journaliste avait mentionné. « C'est vrai qu'il a nié mais à voir la tête que Morton tire, cette excuse de mission secrète pour le président est peut-être bidon. »

Oubliant ce qui se passait autour de lui, le soldat continua à réfléchir à cette affaire afin de tenter de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, sans l'aide de ses deux collègues, songeant qu'il fallait peut-être mieux éviter de leur poser des questions à ce sujet pour le moment.

« Oui, mais Morton revenant de mission secrète aussi, il doit peut-être s'agir de la même que celle qui a été mentionnée… », pensa-t-il en levant un sourcil de perplexité. « Elle pourrait donc aussi connaître cet enfant qui a reçu un visa pour rester ici… Mais quel serait le lien entre un enfant de neuf ans et une mission top secrète pour le président ? Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. »

Morris commençait à croire qu'il lui manquait un bout de l'histoire et fixa donc un instant Julia qui se tenait devant lui et qui affichait toujours une mine inquiète, même si elle essayait de la dissimuler.

« Ou alors… c'est un coup de bluff : le garçon dont la journaliste vient de parler est bien son fils et lui… », continua Morris en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle. « Il se sert de cette mission pour ne pas avoir à répondre et Morton n'était pas au courant de l'existence de cet enfant. Ah non, il y a toujours cette histoire de visa… Cela revient au même finalement. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme détourna son attention vers Kimblee qui était toujours concentré sur la porte de la salle et qui affichait une mine sérieuse, où se lisait une légère contrariété à présent.

« Et on n'organise pas de mission secrète pour aller récupérer son fils qui se trouve peut-être à l'étranger, tout cela sous les ordres du président… », se dit-il, complètement perdu cette fois. « Ou alors c'est un fils caché qu'il aurait découvert là-bas… Non, il vient de sortir de prison et il n'est pas si vieux que cela en plus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? »

Morris avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à haute voix, son visage montrant clairement qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait cependant réussi à attirer l'attention de Julia qui le regardait à présent avec surprise, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait ennuyer son collègue de cette façon. Elle allait prendre la parole pour le lui demander lorsque Kimblee intervint, sans pour autant se retourner vers eux.

« Je crois que notre ami aurait besoin d'une petite explication… », dit-il calmement tandis qu'il apercevait enfin la personne qu'il souhaitait aborder. « Soyez concise, Miss Morton, et évitez d'entrer dans les détails "inutiles" de la mission. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna vers la journaliste qui avait malencontreusement révélé l'existence d'Alyosha à toute la ville, voire à tout le pays et par conséquent à ses ennemis. Il souhaitait l'interroger sur ses sources et laissa donc les deux soldats derrière lui, ceux-ci quelque peu surpris qu'il ait tout de même suivi ce qui se passait comme il leur tournait le dos, en cela compris le cheminement interne de Morris concernant le petit garçon.

« Madame… », l'appela directement Kimblee, la jeune femme faisant un bon comme elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'interpelle à la sortie de la conférence de presse. Elle se reprit pourtant immédiatement, arrachant presque la feuille qu'un policier lui tendait, pour ensuite toiser son interlocuteur.

« Mademoiselle ! », s'exclama-t-elle en commençant déjà à s'éloigner, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de parler à l'homme qui venait presque de la ridiculiser.

« Oh, non, pas de cela, s'il vous plaît », lui répondit l'alchimiste en la rattrapant et en la stoppant d'une main sur son épaule. La journaliste s'arrêta donc et dégagea la main de l'alchimiste d'un geste sec. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que la femme de presse ne prenne la parole :

« Que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Je pense au contraire que nous avons des tas de choses à nous raconter… », fit l'écarlate avec un fin sourire, sous-entendant par là qu'il pourrait se montrer généreux si elle répondait à ses questions.

« Un bon journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources ! », continua-t-elle avec fermeté, même si elle commençait à comprendre que l'homme au complet blanc ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement.

« Vraiment ? Devrai-je contacter votre rédacteur en chef pour avoir la réponse ? », lança Kimblee, toujours avec ce petit sourire et en fixant son interlocutrice dans les yeux, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. « Ou peut-être devrai-je remonter plus haut encore ? »

« Écoutez, je suis navrée d'avoir gâché votre petit moment de gloire personnelle après avoir mené une mission secrète pour le président mais ce qui est fait est fait. », répliqua la jeune femme, en faisant mine de s'éloigner à nouveau pour mettre fin à la conversation.

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela… », fit l'écarlate en haussant les épaules, quelque chose dans son ton faisant s'arrêter la journaliste. « Vous n'auriez jamais dû être mise au courant de… »

Mais Kimblee ne continua pas, constatant que cette conversation devait se tenir dans un endroit un peu moins fréquenté, les oreilles des derniers journalistes encore présents se tendant de nouveau à la recherche d'un scoop éventuel.

« Je vous invite à boire un café… », dit-il en souriant à la journaliste qui s'était retournée et qui tirait à présent une drôle de tête devant cette invitation soudaine. « Et ne dites pas non… Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Bien… Mais je ne vous dirai rien. », lança la jeune femme d'un ton de défi alors que Kimblee l'invitait à le suivre pour sortir du commissariat.

« Nous verrons cela. », répondit l'alchimiste sur le même ton, affichant toujours ce fameux sourire poli mais sans aucune chaleur lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près.

Julia et Morris, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, se regardèrent un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Curieux de voir comment leur supérieur allait aborder la jeune femme, ils avaient grincé des dents lorsque celle-ci s'était immédiatement braquée contre l'alchimiste, se disant qu'il devrait ruser pour obtenir une quelconque confidence de sa part. Les deux soldats furent donc surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent Kimblee inviter la journaliste et encore plus lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, ne pensant pas qu'elle accepterait aussi facilement de le suivre.

« Tu crois qu'il va réussir à en tirer quelque chose ? », demanda Morris d'une voix murmurante.

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il obtient généralement ce qu'il veut. », soupira Julia qui aurait bien voulu assister à cet entretien afin de savoir qui avait bavardé à propos d'Alyosha. « Et ce n'est pas parce que cette blondinette… est blondinette. », songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se disant que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas aimé les avances de Kate, l'alchimiste n'avait pourtant pas peur de jouer de son charme pour arriver à ses fins.

« Euh… Morton… », reprit Morris en voyant la mine presque boudeuse de sa collègue. « Tu dois me donner une explication… ? C'est à propos de cette histoire de fils… ? »

« Ah oui… », fit la jeune femme en s'assurant qu'on ne les écoutait pas. « Il y a encore ça… »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de m'expliquer si tu ne veux pas. », répondit presque immédiatement le jeune homme en levant les mains en signe de défense. « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas non plus. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Vu ces bavardages, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'une personne supplémentaire soit au courant de cette affaire si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Alyosha. », expliqua Julia d'un air désolé.

« Alyosha ? », répéta Morris.

« Viens, rentrons au QG. Les autres doivent sans doute avoir terminé d'interroger les témoins de cet après-midi. », dit le soldat en se mettant en route. « Je t'expliquerai en chemin. »

Les deux collègues sortirent donc du commissariat, oubliant de prévenir Holmes de leur retour au QG mais surtout, ne se rendant pas compte qu'une paire d'yeux suivait à présent les allées et venues depuis le bâtiment.

* * *

Tandis que Morton et Morris retournaient vers le quartier général, Kimblee et la journaliste s'étaient déjà attablés dans un petit café situé non loin du commissariat. L'alchimiste se réjouissait intérieurement de l'existence de cet endroit qu'il avait repéré par hasard en venant quelques jours plus tôt voir Holmes car il ne voulait pas parcourir la moitié de la ville avant de trouver un endroit convenable et surtout discret. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans un coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, l'écarlate gardant un œil sur la porte afin de vérifier qu'aucun indésirable ne viendrait les interrompre, voire écouter ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

« Je m'appelle Dana Young, à propos. », commença directement la journaliste en s'asseyant, tout en déposant son manteau soigneusement plié à côté d'elle.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame Young. », répondit Kimblee en lui souriant poliment.

« Arrêtez avec ça, vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas mariée. », lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sur le ton d'une institutrice qui gronde un de ses élèves. L'alchimiste ne releva pas, affichant un petit sourire en comprenant qu'il avait été percé à jour dans sa moquerie. Ils ne purent cependant poursuivre plus loin leur conversation comme une serveuse se dirigeait à présent vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, les deux interlocuteurs étant désireux de reprendre leur échange au plus vite.

« Bien, je serai direct dans ce cas… », reprit Kimblee après le départ de la serveuse. « Qui vous a mis au courant de l'existence de cet enfant ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, il me semble. », répondit la jeune femme d'un air supérieur. « J'ai mes sources et un bon... »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, vous êtes loin d'être une bonne journaliste. », l'interrompit l'alchimiste avec un sourire mauvais. « À part être à la recherche d'un scoop quelconque qui pourrait faire avancer votre carrière, vous ne me donnez pas l'impression de vouloir écrire un papier qui mérite qu'on s'y intéresse vraiment. »

« Sommes-nous venus ici pour que je vous entende m'insulter ? », rétorqua Dana, très mécontente du ton employé par Kimblee. « Si c'est le cas, je préfère m'en aller, je vous le dis tout de suite. »

« Alors répondez à ma question, c'est tout. », renchérit Kimblee en se croisant les bras.

« Pour que j'aie des ennuis une fois que vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez ? Non merci ! », fit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton. « Je connais les méthodes du gouvernement afin de faire taire les journalistes un peu trop bavards. Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. »

« Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu… », commença l'alchimiste tandis que son interlocutrice fronçait les sourcils une nouvelle fois. « Ce n'est pas vraiment à vous que j'en veux, même si vous avez manqué de discernement en révélant cette information. J'en veux surtout à la personne qui a mentionné l'existence de cet enfant. Et la source ne peut venir que de l'administration, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela revient au même à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de causer des problèmes à la personne qui m'a fourni les renseignements. », lança la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.

« Il fallait y penser avant de révéler cette information à tout le monde. », la contra Kimblee en haussant les épaules. « Alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas faire jouer vos relations pour me faire virer une fois que vous aurez appris ce que vous voulez savoir ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne à me confier à vous ? », continua-t-elle, essayant de toutes ses forces de convaincre l'écarlate de laisser tomber l'affaire.

« Cela dépendra de votre réponse. », répondit calmement Kimblee.

« Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! », s'exclama Dana en affichant une moue méprisante. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez me convaincre de parler. »

« Très bien. Prenons le problème à l'envers dans ce cas. », reprit l'alchimiste en se penchant sur la table pour se rapprocher de son interlocutrice. « Imaginons que vous soyez la mère d'un enfant et que l'ayant appris, quelqu'un décide de révéler cette information pour vous faire du tort, pourquoi pas lors d'un événement comme la conférence de presse qui vient d'avoir lieu. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? », l'interrogea la journaliste d'un ton perplexe.

« Vous accepteriez cette violation de votre vie privée sans rien dire ? », lança l'écarlate en se croisant les bras pour ensuite s'appuyer à nouveau sur le dossier de sa chaise, fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

« Vous exagérez tout de même. En quoi cette affaire concerne-t-elle votre vie privée ? Vous avez dit que cet enfant n'était pas votre fils de toute façon. », rétorqua Dana en haussant les épaules.

« On m'a confié cet enfant… », commença l'écarlate mais il s'interrompit, ayant aperçu la serveuse qui revenait avec leur commande. Cette dernière déposa rapidement leurs boissons sur la table avant de repartir vers les autres clients, non sans se demander si c'était un rendez-vous galant ou une scène de rupture étant donné la tête que tirait la jeune femme assise en face de cet homme séduisant.

« Continuez. », reprit Dana qui trouvait cette histoire très intéressante.

« Plus tard peut-être. », répliqua Kimblee en versant un peu de lait dans son café. « Alors ? Je commence à perdre patience. Allez-vous prendre vos responsabilités ou continuer à fuir ? »

« Vous êtes dur en affaires, monsieur l'alchimiste écarlate. Et c'est tout à votre honneur », répondit-elle, tentant une dernière fois de le faire abandonner, mais en le complimentant cette fois. Ce qui échoua au vu du regard qu'il lui lança. « Très bien ! Je vais commencer par le début, nous verrons ensuite. »

Kimblee ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la jeune femme qui prit une gorgée de son café, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Mon rédacteur en chef, ce vieux dégoûtant… », commença la jeune femme avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le regard perplexe de l'alchimiste. « Bref, il m'a demandé de me renseigner sur vous, histoire de pouvoir informer nos lecteurs dans une prochaine édition... »

« Sur moi ? Je ne savais pas que je vous en avais donné l'autorisation. », l'interrompit l'écarlate en levant un sourcil pour marquer son mécontentement.

« Non, mais vous êtes l'enquêteur principal dans cette affaire. Certaines personnes doivent bien se poser des questions sur vous. », rétorqua Dana avec un petit sourire. « Vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Soit, nous y reviendrons plus tard. Continuez. », la coupa Kimblee en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai donc décidé de commencer par le commencement, c'est-à-dire l'administration liée à l'état civil, les visas et tout ce qui concerne les habitants de ce pays. », expliqua la jeune femme, manifestement passionnée par son travail de recherche. « D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous étiez né à Central et je vous croyais plus vieux aussi. »

« Merci mais passons cela, voulez-vous ? », intervint brusquement l'homme au complet blanc qui apprenait avec un certain déplaisir que son passé ainsi que sa vie avaient de nouveau été l'objet d'une enquête poussée, ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. « On vous a donné toutes les informations qui me concernaient juste parce que vous l'avez demandé ? »

« Non… J'ai… un peu forcé le destin. », répondit Dana avec un sourire un peu mystérieux. « Mon ex-fiancé travaille là-bas et il me devait un immense service pour ne pas avoir révélé à sa famille les véritables raisons de notre rupture après les fiançailles. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire. »

« En effet, cela ne me concerne pas du tout. », répliqua Kimblee en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Donc au cours de mes recherches, j'ai découvert par hasard cette demande de visa, signée de la main même du président, pour ce petit garçon... Alyosha Todov, c'est cela ? », continua la journaliste en reprenant une gorgée de son café.

« Et comment êtes-vous arrivée à la conclusion que cet enfant était mon fils ? », demanda alors l'écarlate, prêt à tout entendre.

« La ressemblance voyons. Il y avait une photo qui accompagnait le dossier. », lança la jeune femme comme si c'était évident. « D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous niez, vous vous ressemblez vraiment vous savez. »

« Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, il n'est pas mon fils. Et c'est heureux, cet enfant est insupportable quand il le veut. », fit Kimblee en affichant soudain une moue mécontente, se maudissant immédiatement d'avoir confié cela à une journaliste qui risquait peut-être de le répéter.

« Donc vous devez vivre avec lui, non, pour savoir cela ? », l'interrogea immédiatement Dana, prête à sauter sur son carnet de notes pour y consigner tout ce qu'elle jugerait digne d'intérêt. « Mais j'y pense, la Julia Morton qui était présente lors de la conférence de presse, est-ce la même Julia Morton qui est mentionnée comme tutrice de cet enfant dans le dossier ? Quelle est votre relation avec elle ? »

« Je ne répondrai pas, n'essayez pas de transformer cette conversation en interview. », coupa l'alchimiste en avalant un peu de café. « Donc vous avez presque obtenu ces informations par la force, je vois… La façon dont vous avez fait cela m'est égale, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas signaler cela au président afin qu'il prenne des mesures concernant votre ancien petit ami trop bavard. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ? », demanda tout de suite Dana, inquiète comme elle n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un perde son travail dans l'histoire.

« Vous avez pris un gros risque en parlant, tout comme vous devez vous rendre compte que vous avez mis la vie de cet enfant en danger. », expliqua Kimblee, sentant qu'il la tenait maintenant au creux de sa main. « Je ne suis ni son père, ni même son tuteur mais je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose étant donné que sa présence ici relève de ma responsabilité malgré tout. Donc faites bien attention à ce que vous ferez à l'avenir. »

« Vous me menacez aussi ? Vous êtes culotté, je dois dire. », répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton dur. « Alors que j'ai accepté de vous expliquer comment j'avais obtenu cette information. »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas aggraver la situation. », continua Kimblee en affichant un petit sourire narquois. « Je ne ferai rien de mon côté si du vôtre vous me rendez un petit service. »

« Encore !? », s'écria la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Ne publiez plus rien qui me concerne, moi ou mon entourage. », lâcha l'écarlate, fermement. « Je ne suis pas un personnage public. J'entends ne pas le devenir et cela jusqu'au bout de cette enquête. Si vous voulez du sensationnel, adressez-vous au capitaine Holmes de la police de Central. »

« C'est un suicide professionnel que vous me demandez là ! », s'exclama Dana, oubliant que d'autres personnes dans l'établissement pourraient l'entendre. « De plus, mon rédacteur en chef refusera probablement que j'abandonne le dossier qu'il m'a réclamé sur vous. »

« Celui-là, j'en fais mon affaire. », rétorqua l'alchimiste, ayant déjà une petite idée derrière la tête pour faire pression sur le "vieux dégoûtant". « De mon côté, je m'engage à ne rien faire contre vous ou votre ancien petit ami. Et je pourrais également me montrer généreux, le cas échéant. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda la jeune femme, soudain très intéressée par une offre éventuelle de Kimblee.

« Vous et votre rédaction pourriez obtenir l'exclusivité de l'avancement de l'enquête et de nos prochaines découvertes. », expliqua l'alchimiste tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandissaient devant l'implication pour le tirage de son journal. « À condition que vous soyez mon interlocutrice exclusive. Je ne tiens pas à me voir imposer un autre journaliste par votre rédacteur. Mais il sera mis au courant en temps et en heure. »

« D'accord… », répondit Dana en murmurant. « Plus de dossier sur vous, plus d'informations sur votre entourage, ce qui implique votre équipe aussi, je suppose. Et j'obtiens l'exclusivité. »

« Et plus de coups bas de votre part, bien entendu. Sinon notre marché ne tient plus. », conclut Kimblee en souriant, alors qu'il tendait la main à la journaliste qui la serra pour marquer leur accord.

« C'est dommage, vous savez… Votre histoire personnelle aurait pu intéresser beaucoup de lecteurs. », reprit la jeune femme après avoir terminé de boire lentement son café. « Et qui sait ? Vous auriez peut-être pu gagner quelques admirateurs ou admiratrices en plus. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi intéressant que vous le pensez. », répliqua l'alchimiste en secouant brièvement la tête. « Je n'ai fait la guerre d'Ishbal que pour… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… », le coupa la journaliste avec un petit sourire qui déplut immédiatement à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas vocation au mélodrame. », répondit lentement celui-ci, le ton qu'il employa provoquant un frisson chez Dana qui trouvait que l'alchimiste était de plus en plus intéressant. Intérieurement, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur en concluant ce marché avec lui.

« Pourtant, avec une telle femme… », insista-t-elle pourtant avant d'être brusquement interrompue :

« Je préférerais que vous oubliiez tout ce qui me concerne, si vous voulez que nos relations restent courtoises. »

« Comme vous voulez. », dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Elle constata alors que l'écarlate avait également terminé son café et conclut que c'était le bon moment pour terminer leur conversation. La journaliste saisit donc son manteau avant de se lever pour le revêtir, l'alchimiste l'imitant tout en saisissant son chapeau. Il profita du moment où son interlocutrice s'habillait pour laisser sur leur table la somme qu'ils devaient pour leurs boissons. Ils sortirent ensuite de l'établissement en silence.

« Voulez-vous mon avis ? », demanda soudain la journaliste en se tournant brusquement vers Kimblee alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore devant le café.

« À quel propos ? », répliqua l'alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils.

« Croyez-moi ou pas, j'ai du flair. Et mon nez me dit que toute cette affaire repose sur le profil des victimes. », expliqua Dana d'un ton sérieux. « Vous devriez creuser dans ce sens. »

« C'est déjà ce que nous avons fait. », fit l'écarlate, toujours avec la même expression.

« Alors vous avez dû rater quelque chose. », continua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué avant de se raviser en voyant la tête que tirait l'homme au complet blanc. « Ne le prenez pas comme ça, je sais que l'enquête a été bâclée avant votre arrivée et que vous éprouvez certaines difficultés. Le capitaine Holmes essaie de le dissimuler mais tout se sait. »

« Bien sûr… », soupira Kimblee, en secouant légèrement la tête. « Je tâcherai donc de continuer à chercher dans ce sens alors, si votre flair le dit… »

« Ne vous moquez pas ! Je ne suis pas devenue journaliste pour rien ! », s'écria Dana mais quelque chose dans son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas mal pris les paroles de l'alchimiste. « Je vous laisse, je vais tenter de rédiger un papier correct pour résumer la situation… Voici ma carte si vous souhaitez me contacter pour un scoop. Bonne soirée, monsieur l'alchimiste écarlate. »

« Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Young. », répondit Kimblee en la saluant poliment après avoir saisi le bristol, tandis qu'elle partait d'un pas rapide vers sa rédaction. L'alchimiste resta encore quelques instants devant le café avant de se décider à retourner au quartier général, n'ayant pas envie de tomber sur Holmes s'il retournait sur ses pas. Il s'éloigna donc, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je sens que je vais devoir intervenir si je veux que l'on arrête de fouiller dans ma vie. », se dit-il tandis qu'il croisait quelques passants sans même les regarder. « Tout le monde va finir par savoir tout de moi, sauf les personnes auxquelles j'aurais éventuellement voulu en parler. »

Il songea immédiatement à Julia et à Alyosha, les deux seules personnes assez proches de lui pour d'une part être intéressées par sa vie et d'autre part être dignes de confiance puisqu'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache partout.

« Pas que j'ai quelque chose à cacher mais je voudrais éviter qu'on me prenne en pitié… », pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'arrêta pourtant brusquement, la personne qui le suivit manquant de le bousculer tant il s'était arrêté soudainement. Il se retourna, ayant la nette impression d'être observé et cela depuis son départ du café. L'écarlate regarda autour de lui avec attention, mais n'apercevant personne de suspect, il reprit sa route, non sans à présent surveiller un peu plus ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Bien, je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine… », songea-t-il en affichant un sourire mauvais. « Je me demande de combien d'avocats Lady Saint-James dispose exactement. »


End file.
